Hollow Crown
by Vader'sMistress
Summary: GOT Crossover. Cersei's caravan reached the King, she swore this Oath before all the present ones, she would become his Queen, his true Queen no matter what the price.
1. Cersei's Caravan

**Cersei's Caravan_  
_**

**~o~  
**

_"I was looking for a breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head_  
_Say no..._  
_To get the dream of our live again_  
_A little vision of the start at the end_  
_But all the choirs in my head _  
_Say no..._  
_But I need one more touch_  
_Another taste of heavenly rush_  
_But I believe, I believe It's so_  
_And I need one more touch_  
_Another taste of divine and rush_  
_And I believe, I believe It's so_  
_Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?_  
_Who's side am I on? Who's side am I?_  
_And the fever began to spread_  
_From my heart down into my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet, Oh_  
_And although I wasn't losing my mind_  
_It was a call that was so sublime_  
_The room is too quiet, Oh_  
_I was looking for a breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head_  
_Say no..._  
_To get the dream of our live again_  
_A little vision of the start at the end_

_It's a long way and It's come from paper_  
_And I always say we should be together_  
_I can see the look, because this song has ended_  
_And If you are gone, I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)_  
_And I started to hear it again_  
_But this time It wasn't you_  
_And the room is so quiet, Oh_  
_And my heart is the heart of a life_  
_For the devil to dance again_  
_And the room is too quiet_  
_I was looking for the breath of a life_  
_A little touch of a heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head_  
_Say no..."_

**~"Breath Of Life" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"_Everyone who isn't us is the enemy"_

**~Cersei Lannister, Game of Thrones 1X04**

* * *

**January 1511**

Cersei's caravan reached the end of the road. This was Calais, the soldiers told her. The last stop before they reached the King of England's tent. She expected something greater, she was told of the gold the King of England had. Thanks to his father and her father.

But this will do, she thought, stepping from her litter.

She surveyed the area, it was cold enough. She loved the cold, at least they weren't raggedy like the men in the North.

Ned Stark, the recently appointed hand of the King by her late husband escorted her to the King's tent.

"Your Grace" He said, as cordially as he could.

At first the man did not seem to hear but when he did, he greeted him with a great smile, yet his eyes were cold and cunning, in fact more cunning than what Cersei was expecting. "Ah, Ned Stark"

It sent a chill down her spine, and the thrill for the chase started. Just what made this young man tick? For he was young and full of stamina she observed unlike Robert who in less than six years had grown fat and odious and become a drunken fool.

She sensed greatness in this youngster. No not youngster, man. He was a man and the way he undressed her with her look sent ripples of excitement, she would have exploded here and now if she could.

"Your Most Gracious Majesty." She said with absolute care not to wound his pride, he was exactly with Jaime only his hair was taken by flamed that seemed to turn golden in the sun as he stepped out of his tent and took her hand and walked her across his camp.

"Where, might I ask, are we going?"

"You do not have to ask Your Grace, everything shall be yours if you are strong enough for the taking."

Cersei looked at her with her cat like eyes. So he wanted a challenge, his playful yet determined grin, set her heart on fire.

Definitely different than Jaime. She had not felt like this since Jaime took her after she was wedded to Robert and he was off frolicking with one of his whores. And there was something else, something new that she admitted to herself guiltily, she had not felt with Jaime –love_ and_ admiration.

"I bite harder than my bark Your Majesty, be watchful of me, I am not like the rest."

Henry arched his eyebrows. "Really Your Grace, then would you not try on the battlefield, sword in hand, lance in your nails."

She thrilled at the sound of the challenge.

The consummation night came. Maester Pycelle in his shaken and feigned numb voice asked her if she wanted moon tea, she refused shocking Pycelle.

"Your Grace?"

"Your Majesty, I am Queen of England now dear Maester, I am no longer a daughter of the Seven, in my heart albeit I shall always overlook our honorable traditions but today I become a woman. Not just my brother's whore."

"Your Majesty." Pycelle said and retired her chambermaids.

So today the Lion would be taken by another, it did not surprise Pycelle since she never fancied the idea of being taken by the Stag but Henry VIII, Pycelle sensed a greatness in him that shined like the glory of their sainted idol, Baelor the Blessed. He shined with the glory of the Targaryens, he was a monarch for all but he was not a fool, he did not blind himself from the reality, that much as he depended on the council, he depended more on the beautiful golden lioness he would soon bed and her father's gold and his own.

Oh, he had met Henry VII. A very tough man, if it were not for his gaunt appearance and dark brown hair, dark brown orbs looks, he and Tywin Lannister would have been confused by brothers for they both shared the ambition and the sense that they were meant for something greater than ruling.

Henry VII meant to establish a dynasty that would last for a thousand years. If it had not been for his friendship with those odious French lords who at one point thought of backstabbing him, but thankfully his Lord of Casterly Rock stopped that, and Tywin Lannister, then he would have been lost the battle at Bosworth Field.

Richard III. Pycelle shook his head. Like the Aerys Targaryen, commonly known as the Mad King, he was a good man. Very good man, but he had a very distorted notion of rule. Madness, he often found himself saying, was a terrible malady to men. It made them into monsters, into tyrants and that is what both of these good men had turned to.

Henry Tudor, Earl of Richmond, was different. He was a good man unlike Tywin Lannister, the man he had once been before he lost his dear Joanna and got a dwarf son in return. A life for a life, it seemed unfair price to pay. But the Seven were strict. He did not understand this Christian God, this God who would let so many sins go unpunished, whose Church would permit many loose morals. He was not a moral man himself but at the very least he observed the rituals and made sure everyone in the Queen's household would observe them –now he would have to make sure the Queen's new ladies despite them being Christians would be true and moral women. These Christians. Pycelle sighed. They were very loose on morals, they did not care who they hurt, they did not care to observe Church laws, some of them did not even go to mass and those who did only went once, at the seventh day.

The Seven were too merciful on these Christians. Baelor the Blessed had professed clemency but he said that for evil a man commits he should receive punishment threefold. For sin was something you could not escape from but you could pray to the Gods for guidance to escape from evil. Since, the Gods in all their glory created good and evil and you could not serve two masters.

Cersei drank from her goblet. She brought this wine herself. Much as she loved her brother, she did not trust him. He had been very hurt by her confession, in her letter last week when she professed her love for Henry and in their coded language, said that she would give him sons, true sons of his body and hers this time.

Jaime protested as any man, he beat his fists against the bloody wall but there was little he could do.

Henry was her husband, her true husband. Robert may have been the love of her life, once, once upon a time, she thought. But Henry was now hers and besides he was not like that dolt Robert.

He was not a Stag, he was not a Wolf, he was not a good, honest man like that idiot Ned Stark whom she suspected already knew her dirty little secret, three of them actually, she thought smirking.

He was anxious for war, but his head was cool, he knew when to save his strength, when to use it to strike against his enemies.

He was not Robert. _But he is not Jaime_, she said to herself as he came into view.

The Archbishop of Canterbury, Warham blessed their marriage bed, then came Pycelle who muttered a prayer in name of the Seven, especially the Mother and the Crone and the Maiden to grant her children, wisdom and beauty so she would forever be his Queen. His true Queen.

That night when he did what he did, he did not stink of wine, she did not drink the moon tea. She did not feign orgasm, she did not feign moans, they came natural to her as when Jaime was inside of her. When he drove deep inside her, piercing the nether lips of her sheath, he kissed her other lips and a battle ensued. He gave her fighting, he gave her a challenge. She took it and clawed her hands on his back drawing on blood.  
Henry drove fiercer until he drew blood himself but it did not stop there.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her release came at the same time as his. For two days and two nights they stayed together like this, they were one body, one soul.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this new fic, my gift to everyone watching out there the Olympics and to commemorate the opening ceremony, do not worry, m other fic will not be forgotten and chapters will be posted together. Thanks to my Beta Reader, Mimi Dubois, for helping me with this chapter and pebbles89 for helping me chose the title.  
**

**R/R  
**


	2. Among Lions

**Among Lions**

**~o~**

"_One of the things that distinguishes Game of Thrones is the great character, it is not a simple world of heroes and villains, the characters have flaws…" _

**~ George R.R. Martin in Comic Con 2012**

* * *

**1511-1514**

It was time he presented her to his daughter, his only daughter, her brain racked.

At first she did not wish to see this mongrel pup, this bitch. For it was since she imagined from Don Caroz, her late mother's father's reports, she did not take much after the Tudor and Plantagenet (that old dynasty that like the Targaryen had ruled more than three hundred years the mighty Empire, and like the Targaryens they had collapsed into nothing. Ha! Clearly God and the Seven were smiling at the new men and women!); but when she saw her … she was astounded.

For it was the same look, the very same look her poor daughter who had only lived to give one small sigh of relief before The Stranger took her gave her.

"Myrcella." She said taking the babe away from her wet nurse and rocking her, herself, singing her a song she remembered her mother Joanna would sing to her in moments of uncertainty.

"Myrcella." She repeated. She could not believe her daughter was here, in her arms again but soon the curtain was dropped and she looked at the blue eyes, for a moment she was reminded she was Henry and his first wife, Katherine of Aragon's daughter, not hers but it was too impossible to say that when her eyes were the same in essence and in shape as her lost daughter.

"Mary" Henry corrected taken by his wife's show of affection for his young daughter. _Their _young daughter, he corrected himself.

She was only a year old but he could see the child slowly forming an attachment with Cersei.

She brushed the bouncy curls from her head, like Myrcella would have been, she was going to grow into a beauty and she could even see some flakes of gold in those curls. Cersei became more enchanted with that girl as the days passed.

Then the joyful news arrived, she was with child. Her first real pregnancy, not counting Joeffrey and Tommen or ill fated Myrcella. This was the first child born not out of Lannister blood, but out of Tudor blood, he could feel the babe crawling in her as the months progressed.

At first she hated it because she was reminded it was not like Jaime, but the babe who seemed to sense her tension began to move excitedly around her, shifting positions constantly, and kicking and hitting. He was growing into a warrior, fiercer than her darling Joeffrey.

When he was born, it was one of the happiest days in her life. Joeffrey was the Sevens' Gods send, but this well formed, large fighter, he was on par right there with Joeffrey.

"Come child" Cersei beckoned her darling daughter, Mary, to come.

"Hold your brother."

Mary smiled at her mama and received her brother. "He looks like you mama, but has our lord father's eyes." She said looking into her brother's eyes. Her mother's Maester, told her when she was born she was not so big but here was her brother, he was big and relaxed in her arms, and they had the same eyes, dark grey like their father.

Small Harold, whom Cesei had already named since it was the name of one of the great Kings back before the Targaryens ruled in Westeros, and two Harolds who had also been Kings had once ruled England; reached his arms to touch his sister's curls.

He did not pull but looked at them with interest. His eyes though full of mischief like his father, Henry Tudor, were scanning and curious and observant like his Lannister familiars.

"There you go mother" Mary said as she sensed her father approaching. Cersei smiled, she had trained her well. She was only two but she could sense power radiating from the girl.

* * *

When Jaime first saw her, he was even astounded at how much he reminded him of Cersei too. They were a contrast to each other in looks, but they possessed the same spirit. It was a blessing from the Seven.

"My Queen, are you well?" Henry asked and Cersei felt elated. He had inquired for her health before their son. Nothing like Robert.

"Perfect." She said with the most dazzling smile that Mary imitated as she bend the knee to others that came into the room, and then her father proclaimed with a great roar that England had a son!

* * *

For long hours, since Harold's birth, Cersei would watch the both of them in their sleep. It was like her daily ritual. She would pet their heads, first Harold since he was her golden babe, the first true Prince, strong like Joeffrey and brave and gentle and proud like his father, Henry. Then she would move to Mary who slept in a bed next to the Prince's crib. She refused to let it be done otherwise and the court and Henry completely at her mercy, there was little defying her.

Sometimes she would kiss their foreheads, make sure they were breathing. She would make sure the maids would wash their hands hour after hour and that everything was tasted not once or twice but thrice.

"My love" She shook Mary awake. It was time to see her older sibling. Harold was now two, old enough to have his own bed but Cersei preferred him in his golden prison, sometimes she found a prison was a better fortress to protect her children from the horrors of this world.

"Mama." Mary said bowing as she always did for her mother. Cersei wanted to kick her of that habit but she was sadly too proud, too much like her. She always desired everything and if she had breastplate and armor and not the silly dresses that Henry put on her, she feared she would take the Kingdom by storm.

_Thank the Gods,_ she thought, _she is my daughter-beautiful __**and**__ loyal to the Lannisters._

"Your brother has arrived."

Mary nodded in understanding and went to wake up her brother. She did not like the nurses tending to him, they were never careful enough, they could not rock him or care for him as she and mother could, and most of all only she and mama, and uncle Jaime when he came could make the Prince laugh.

She could not wait to see uncle Jaime. He was always best and she loved the way he would sneak her to play swords, she was not much for playing swords but the way he would teach her it would be as easy as to do a dance.

"Let me sleep, I do not want to wake." Harold said in his usual commanding voice. Cersei was delighted, though she would have loved him to be more commanding around his servants and lords like Joeffrey was. That boy could command and make anyone do as he wanted, but she recognized that in this land of the One God, it was best to act so. He had many followers after all, so many who loved and cherished their Prince, and would have died and kill for him if necessary.

* * *

Ser Jaime Lannister could not believe how beautiful his sister had become, but ah, she no longer belonged to him. She belonged to the King whom he was forced to bend the knee in this trek since Cersei had given him another boy. This one looked more like Henry than his older son, he had auburn hair but Cersei's green eyes, Lannister eyes.

Jaime opened his arms when they were in private and his adopted niece came running to him. "Uncle Jaime!" She roared going to his powerful embrace. She was always so proper, so "Tudor"; it was a relief to see her act like a Lannister when she was not in public.

"Hello there Your Highness, you look bigger every day, I think you just grew an inch taller." He said donning his helmet and putting it on her head. Cersei smiled yet her glare did not go unnoticed. "It is just a little fun" He said amending the situation giving the child a golden necklace and golden cup that had the dragon of Wales, Cadawaller her paternal grandfather used as his standard in his rebellion against Richard III. And in between the dragon and Greyhound were the two lions of her house, her father and her adoptive mother's, the lion of Lancaster with ruby red eyes spitting fire from his mouth with golden wings as if he was a mixture of both species, the fire were little red rubies and next to him was the golden Lion of Lannister House which seemed bigger and more magnificent.

"Father could not have wasted more money I guess for a more splendid present, but a winged lion, really? Could he not have gotten something better?"

"You mean could he not come for something more humiliating for the house of Tudor?" Jaime asked with his playful grin. "No, I am afraid not and your husband is so gallant, so brave-"

"Jaime"

"He would not have noticed. Seeing as you are the mother of his two sons, two Tudor sons may I add, he would not dare go against you now that you brought him glory and done the unthinkable, won the crowds." He laughed kissing his sister, he was going for her lips but she moved her face so he would kiss her cheek instead.

This was not the time nor the place, the child was looking attentively but she did not seem to mind. To her Jaime Lannister was everything, she was not even close to her mother's kinsmen and why would she be? Cersei thought, when they abandoned her in her hour of need, and her mother's bed was not yet cold before her _illustrious_ grandfather pushed forward his proposal to her father to wed one of his many granddaughter. It was disgusting but then she would not be surprised. In Westeros a girl would do as she was told but as she gazed at the smiling child whose eyes were hugely observant as hers, she realized the Princess was not one to bow before her father's orders. There was a rebellious streak in her that had appealed to Cersei and that she had noticed appealed to her family, especially Jaime.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Jaime asked silently as he gave the girl one of his winning smiles. Mary understood and put her presents away and sat next to her brothers' cribs.

"You see? Even she understands?"

"No, all she understands is the love between mother and siblings. I cannot be doing this anymore Jaime, this husband is not Robert. One whiff of treason and he will have both our heads, you know what they do here to unfaithful Queens."

Jaime's gaze fell and sighed. "That is true. It is too bad that Kings of Europe have to bow before an old man who sits his arse in Rome, who has many children I may add."

"You do not know that for sure."

"No? The whole world knows about his bastard daughter. Ha! The popes of Rome call their bastards, nephews, they are far too subtle and their flock is stupid to believe their lies."

"Nonetheless it is their religion and I must be observant."

"You are right there. Father wants to congratulate you on your victory. The English have their songs for you but everyone in Westeros is celebrating it. It was very unlike you to give the victory to your husband. I never pictured my sweet sister obedient."

She grinned, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, I did not intend to but these English are very strict over tradition more than their religious observance. And even when the religious men came to the call to defend their country, they ignored I had pardoned many prisoners, most of them heretics under the guise of mercy. Quite interesting what those Lollards preach I may add, and very fierce fighters too."

"Do not tell me you will convert" He groaned.

"Of course not but if ten heretics are worth the strength of hundreds of our Gods and the Roman Christians, I welcome their preaching. They are far too gullible I fear for my taste and as fanatic as their counterparts."

"You should smite them if they give you trouble."

"I intend to, but I prefer to watch, gives me more time to sharpen my claws."

"Clever sister."

"No, it is called being reasonable, something no other woman in this idiot nation is."

"Not all" Jaime said pointing to Mary who was making her siblings laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the marvelous reviewers! You guys make this fic go, and to everyone who's supported me, to my friend you know who you are for making this possible.**

**R/R**


	3. Little Lion Man

**Little Lion Man**

**~o~**

_"Weep for yourself, my man,_  
_you'll never be what is in your heart_  
_weep little lion man,_  
_you're not as brave as you were at the start_  
_rate yourself and rape yourself,_  
_take all the courage you have left_  
_waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_

_but it was not your fault but mine_  
_and it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_didn't I, my dear?_

_tremble for yourself, my man,_  
_you know that you have seen this all before_  
_tremble little lion man,_  
_you'll never settle any of your score_  
_your grace is wasted in your face,_  
_your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
_learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_

_but it was not your fault but mine_  
_and it was your heart on the line_  
_I really fucked it up this time_  
_didn't I, my dear?"_

_"The more people you love the weaker you are"_

**~ Cersei Lannister in Game of Thrones 2X07**

* * *

**1516**

Cersei languished for three days and four nights, her brother and stepdaughter burst into her rooms. Mary kneeling besides her bed, clutching her hand and whispering to God, and to her Christian ladies' discomfort to the Seven to save her mama.

Jaime was by her side. This could be the last child she gave birth to, though it did not seemed so, his sister was getting old she was no longer the nineteen year old giving birth to Joeffrey, their son. Her boy, he never considered Joeffrey his son, he often hid it from Cersei for fear of hurting her but he thought of him as nothing more than a spur of seed. Tommen was something, something different, he felt protective toward the boy but no more than he was beginning to be for his nephew. He smirked inwardly. His nephew. How different that sounded from the sons he gave Cersei to secure her on the Iron Throne of Westeros and that bluff, first husband, of hers –Robert. Harold was different than any plump son she would have surely had with Robert, should she had decided to. At first he was angry, he bribed Pycelle, yes he bribed her creature to give her something to prevent her from the King of England getting her with child, but his sister was too smart for her and his father sensing already something was amiss arranged that Cersei carried her wine with her at all times and what he put there was supposedly a potion for her to be fertile. And fertile she proved to be.

Not only did Cersei give one, but two sons to the King. And he had to admit they were far better than his spur of seed. Harold had none of his father's qualities, he was like Henry on the outside with his dark gray eyes that could destroy you with a single look and made the idiot children that were sharing lessons with him look away, his strong cheekbones were his father's also and his broad shoulders but other than that the boy was a true Lannister.

He had none of his father's arrogance nor his want for battle. Like Cersei had instructed him, he knew when to strike and when to save his strength. But despite his golden hair and fair skin there was something about the boy that reminded Jaime of himself more than Joeffrey or Tommen, It was scary, he admitted to himself when he would look at the boy, but he also intrigued by it.

Her husband had not been the man, no boy she married. She went into labor only because he had berated on her when she pardoned three Lollards that creature of His Majesty, Cardinal Wolsey threatened to expel and worse his other creature, Thomas More, threatened to set on fire.

There were alarming reports of fiery red priests setting men on fire in Westeros and at the same time heretics on Europe preaching on war and encouraging rebellion against the established powers with the excuse Jesus was love and every path closer to the destruction of evil would bring them closer to the gats of heaven. Ha! Hypocrisy, Jaime could drink on a cup of it all day! But these priests though, they were alarming, even more than the ones of the Red God.

They had the greater tool available –devotion. They only acted violently when provoked, but if it was their last resource to get their point across they could do it without being called to violence.

Jaime was frightened by them and he was rarely frightened. Not for himself, and not so much for Cersei for what fault could they find in her other than their religion? But it was his step-niece. The rumors surrounding their children were shortlived but the controversy of Mary's mother was greater and all that was needed was a little flame.

There were many ignorant who would use religion as an excuse for power, he had seen this happening a thousand times in England. His father did not bring Lannister men here for nothing.

* * *

Henry was angry that his brother in law, Ser Jaime Lannister, recently named Captain of the Kingsguard on his stepson, Joeffrey's command and by his own wife's insistence awarded the title of knight, 'sir' here in England.

It was too much power for a man, but he could not deny Cersei anything. She always reminded him in subtle ways how it was she who won, how it was her victory in the borders near Scotland that secured his realm and that for their eldest son, how it was she who had been mother to Mary.

"_If it was someone else I bet ten golden sovereigns they would have tossed her down the river and convinced you her mother was a whore and that she was a threat to your new hussy's children, whoever she may be, if you can find someone better to be your Queen! ."_

He had argued no woman would have done that, but Cersei persisted.

He was tired of the arguments, when he married Cersei he could not explain it. Her touch was magical, it was a healing touch. He loved their exchanged but as of late she had been to angry about everything, he excused it that it was her pregnancy.

But last night … Oh last night, Henry buried his head in his hands. He was too ashamed of himself but too proud to admit it, it had all been his fault.

_It had started as a nice dinner. He invited who he liked to call his "country mouse" to his inner chamber, where there was food on each end of the room. Bessie Blount got lost in the luxury, when he sucked on a grape he found it was all she needed. Their bodies turned hot by the excess of candles and the closed windows, they began stripping and he began thrusting in her, calling out Cersei's name as she was like Cersei except her skin was not as fair but other than that, she was a great replacement. When his true wife came, turning his fantasy into nightmare. She threw the tables and began flinging every object she could find at him._

"_How dare you? Who is this whore? Who is she? Did you at least get to fuck her, call her my name while your poor wife was in her bed waiting for you to pleasure her?"_

"_Stand down woman! She said you were tired." Cersei burst out laughing, she looked down at the cowering girl whose dirty blond hair and dark green eyes they were nearly brown, a clearly bad copy, turned away from hers in fear._

"_And you believed this whore before your lawful wife?"_

"_Back down Cersei can you not see the poor girl is frightened? Back down woman. I said back down!"_

_You bitch, she thought I shall have you for dinner and your son if you have one waiting in your belly!_

_Henry ignored her glares, his rage was a match to her. How dare she come to her rooms! Everyone of her ladies would hear how she made a fool of himself and they would surely tell their husbands and he would be, before long, the laughing stock of England!_

"_Bess please take your clothes, you can dress in the parlor and go." Bessie Blount nodded picking up her clothes and going to the parlor where they heard her speak to one of the guards. It was clear, poor Bessie was afraid of Cersei._

"_I will dismiss her from your service and you, do not expect to make it up to me tonight, I have no desire for you to have a taste of me. You have done enough damage to me!" In that moment he reminded her of Robert, but no he cannot be. She thought for Robert always screamed on his dead lover's name while he was with his whores, including Cersei. Henry screamed hers. __**He loves me**__, it could only mean that. __**He still loves me. But how to make him see the light**__? That she was the only one, the only woman for him, the only one worthy of wearing his crown. She was enchanted by Henry but love was power and ruling more._

_His voice cut her like a sharp dagger. "You will do no such thing, she stays here as much as it pleases me."_

_She smirked. "You mean as much as she is pleased by the taste of your juices." _

"_Be careful Cersei. I love you, I truly do but you cannot expect a man to remain chaste his whole life. Any woman knows that."_

"_Any daughter of Eve knows that but I am not a daughter of Eve, My Lord." She said curtsying with mock. "I am a daughter of the Seven, granted wisdom by the crone, fertility by the mother and youth by the Maiden. I do not bow before any lechery! Is that what you want to teach your daughter? That she must stand aside for any man that rapes her in her bedroom while he is off fucking some whore?"_

"_That is not-" He sighed. "That is not what I meant."_

"_Then what did you mean Henry, please enlighten me my love."_

"_Cersei sweetheart" He rubbed his temples. Why now? She was always so quiet on his last affairs, in fact when he danced with Bessie and Thomas Howard's little dark secret, Bess Holland, she did not seem to mind at all. In fact she put on a quiet face, why now? What had changed?_

_**It is the pregnancy**__ -he told himself- __**It has to be. **_

_She shied from his touch but he imprisoned her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, bringing her on his chest. The way he did it, it reminded her of Jaime. Oh Jaime, he would never cheat on her, but did he love her or was it he that he saw when he ravaged her countless times on King's Landing. She tried to tell herself otherwise but she began to doubt herself. Henry had called her name, he was arrogant as any King could be, but he was humble, he showed that he cared even when he did not and he was far more approachable than any other King of England or Europe for that matter had been. Cersei though prove herself by other means, pardoning heretics, keeping his creature, Wolsey on a tight leash and that idealistic fool Moore on an even tighter one. And she won the people, as she learned she had too sadly, by giving them what they wanted, bread and circus, sponsoring many of their useless programs to help young lads be invited into wealthy homes and sent to schools, giving them false hopes and some of them turning those into a reality. _

_Yet Henry was willing to forget her –if only for a while- by supplanting her with cheap copies of herself._

"_I love you, I love you with all my heart and no sorrow is greater to my heart when you ache, it brings a terrible aching to my soul and I beg you to cease your anger, bury it as I have buried mine and concentrate on what we have. You are Queen of England and Queen Mother of the King of the Seven Kingdoms, there is no one I would like to be more, but I am a man, a weak creature of God, like Adam I am easily lured by wicked women. Even your songs dear, have tales of men who were brave and dashing and fell to the guiles of evil women." He let her go and turned her to face him, cupping her cheeks. She was a goddess, his greatest treasure and she was all his. He engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss that was short lived as a hot stabbing pain shot through her stomach._

"_Uh."_

"_What is it?" He asked in deep concern. No, not the child it was too quickly._

* * *

But it had been the child, and all of a sudden Cersei remembered her anger. If it had not been for Henry and that whore then she would not have been brought to bed early.

"Ah!"

"Mother! Maester Pycelle, go immediately assist Doctor Linacre, uncle Jaime, sister, help me keep her on the bed." Her son burst into the room giving a powerful roar that no one dared to question. How wonderful he is. _Just like Joeffrey_, there was no doubt about it –_he is his brother_. A worthy son of Lannister. Tudor, no she shook her head. He is Tudor by blood but he is Lannister in spirit.

"Mother you must push now or either this will go on to your grave! Roar mother, roar!" Like a powerful lion, he commanded and even Jaime, had to admit, he was pinned to the ground by his commands. Snapped from his thoughts when her sister obeyed him and roared, he went to her side and along with Mary and the Queen's ladies helped her remain on the bed. Harold was by her side commanding Maester Pycelle to give her the potion now.

"It is risky Your Highness, the babe could be affected-" but he was interrupted by Cersei.

"Just do it! Do it now, do as he says." She roared, Pycelled backed away and handed the vial to the young man. In Westeros he would be considered close to a man but here he was just a boy, held back by his age but there was a wisdom in his eyes that none of his useless companions had, not even the captive King of Scotland, James Stuart whom the Queen had forced to be traded after she defeated the Scots, three years now, in that bloody battle.

Harold held a steady gaze, betraying no emotion, but his blue eyes held the same coldness and determination as both his grandfathers, Henry VII and Tywin Lannister had. He handed the vial to Cersei and she immediately drank it.

At once the pains ceased only to be replaced by new ones.

The babe came almost at once. Cersei refused to see it. She and Harold steeled herself and when she looked at Mary she told her to do the same. She did not need to be told. Mary was already without expression, her observant and curious eyes over the babe that the midwives held.

He bore no sound until he was slapped and cleaned of the mucus on his face and the rest of his body.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A girl, Your Majesty. Deep apologies." Dr. Linacre said. Cersei shot him a look.

"What do you mean by sorry Doctor? Is not a daughter a good thing? Does your God neglect on the value of daughters, will she not make good cattle to sell off to some fat or filled with disease Lord or King?"

"No Your Majesty, what I meant was-"

"I well know what you meant, get out and call my husband immediately! Do it!" Doctor Linacre left in a rush.

"Now child say hello to your new sister, and I want you to show her the same respect you show me. Rest assured you will be my lioness still." Cersei assured Mary once the sheets were changed and she and the baby were cleaned.

Mary nodded, eager to see her sister. She squealed seeing her new sister. She looked almost like her, except her hair was a darker shade of red and her eyes were green just like mama's.

"She is beautiful, worthy of House Tudor and Lannister mother." She said always careful with her words, but bold enough to still be preferred over the tiny life that was hers, with Cersei.

Jaime smiled. There was no doubt who was Cersei's daughter, who were her real children, as he looked from Harold to Mary.

"Where is he? Sir Jaime, where is my son?" Henry roared coming into the chamber. Doctor Lincare had barely said a word, he only said that the child was born. A son, he thought immediately, there was no reason to think otherwise, Cersei was fertile and she had always been successful where Katherine had not in providing him sons.

Jaime brought a hand to his mouth, he almost chocked as he tried to muffle his laughter.

He thought himself the Lion of Lancaster but as his father said, there had been only two lions of Lancaster and those were long dead.

"Son Your Majesty?" Jaime asked once he recovered. "What son?"

"Do not toy with me Sir Jaime? Where is he?"

He chose to torture the little lion man before he broke the news to him, besides his son whose eyes pierced his father and made him look away, seemed to have fun in torturing the young Lion of England.

Lion what Lion? He is nothing but a little man, and after Robert had betrayed hiss siter so many times he vowed he would never allow another man to hurt his sister, without having a taste of his vengeance first.

Harold seemed to agree. He was old enough to know what happened in his Kingdom, he was Cersei's son.

"I am afraid there was no son, Your Majesty."

Henry seemed to age fifty years when he heard this. No son? No! That meant …because of him? He made her lose it? No, but it could not be his fault. It was Cersei if she had not entered the room! Oh God, no. He promised his sweet boy, Thomas he would have a brother, one to coo and smother in and teach as his older brother taught him.

_Why God, why was this happening to him?_ He raged.

Cersei muffled her laughter, mirroring her brother. Mary thought it was a tad cruel but she could not help but look down at the floor, feeling guilty she found this all too funny.

Suddenly a cry from the midwife who had gone unnoticed by Henry came forward as Cersei signaled to her to, and brought in the baby.

"Knave, you said there was no child!" He grabbed Jaime by his collar and pinned him to the wall, with all and armor. Jaime was impressed, many men could not do that without wearing themselves out, the white armor was nothing any man could wear. He had began his career at fifteen and even now as Lord Commander of Kingsguard, he found it heavy sometimes.

"He did nothing wrong Henry!" Cersei bellowed, her voice echoing across the room. "I told him to have a little fun, a little mistake at my part love. May I present to you our daughter, our sweet Princess, she is a true Tudor." She said smiling sweetly at him, the same smile that could melt through any fortress. He let Jaime go. He would have a talk with his wife later but seeing his daughter and taking her in his arms, gently rocking her –he realized he could not be mad at Cersei for making this joke.

He had behaved rotten to her after all and had it not been for Maester Pycelle and Doctor Linacre, God, he dared not think what could have happened. He might not have his piece of heaven in his arms.

'She is beautiful isn't she Your Majesty?" Mary said behaving with every bit of etiquette as Cersei taught her, it pained him that she never called him father or approached him as a daughter should, but quickly dismissing his sadness as he met his daughter's green eyes, he realized he had the perfect Rose of Lancaster in his arms.

* * *

"Your father grows restless every day. You know he will soon betray you to the King."

"Why sister you are truly abominable. You think he will really betray me to that terrible man?" Sansa asked, she had met Prince, no –King Joeffrey on several occasions when he'd come to his usual trek on Winterfell. He had plans to invade their home country but her father was still strong and an able commander and could take him on any time. Besides no Notherner would bow to a foreign ruler. They were much apart from them as the rising Protestants in Europe and Muslims in the East were from the Roman Christians in the West.

"The sun never sets here anymore." Lyanna commented, her voice betraying her sadness.

"Dear sister sometimes I wished you could speak plainly, even Arya does." She muttered the last sentence darkly as she looked to their younger sister. Full sister, she reminded herself. She never felt close to Lyanna, named after their Aunt who had died of the wounds inflicted to her by the last Targaryen Prince, Rhaeggar; but she took their father's words to heart how they needed to remain close now that winter was coming.

She met the King once, when her father was still hand of the King. He had been strong and wise, at least that was what she thought until her father made her see the truth.

He was a spoiled, selfish arrogant little brat, and thinking he was a lion he believed he could do whatever he wanted but what he was, was a monster. He devoured everything and everyone in his path. He cut the tongue of one of her Aunt Lysa's singer because he sang a song shaming his mother, and more importantly one of his possible brides, the Princess Mary's mother, Katherine of Aragon.

She had heard enough of that enigmatic figure to know that hers was no love story and she was possibly no virgin when she came to bed the King of England, in her short years in court Sansa had learned that life was not a song and that seldom do the good men win.

_It is the monsters that always win_. She put down her needlework and gave it to Septa Mordane for approval, she was disappointed when her half sibling, Lyanna got greater appraise from their Septa.

Catelyn shot daggers from her eyes but Lyanna did not mind. Years of hardship under that woman's watchful eye –if only I had been born a boy –Lyanna thought- I would not have to put up with her, but the Gods were cruel and they punished her father through her, making her a woman- had made her stronger. As long as it did not turn verbal, which it rarely did and it was just looks, she could care less.

"That is enough for the day." Catelyn said and retired her daughters, including her husband's who did not voice a word of complaint unlike her younger sister, Arya who small for her age was full of questions and rebellious behavior like the men of this country.

She had many ambitions for her only surviving daughters, but her husband's sake and their own, to keep them safe from the Lannisters and Lord Tywin's wrath she abstained to act on them. Yet they were there, deep down they were there and every day that her husband's bastard grew Cately grew more fearful she could one day outsmart Arya, or outshine Sansa.

Hand of the King –Ned had many opportunities outshining the rest of the leading families in Westeros. His house had been host to even European Kings who had come to see the man they dubbed 'the power behind the throne'. Oh it had been a glorious opportunity but like everything he had done for his honor's sake, it went to waste. She remembered how angry she was when he told her, she believed it was an opportunity that could not, **should not** be wasted but Ned had his reasons and like a good wife she lay her words aside **this time. **But when he rejected the boy King's proposal to marry their sweet and beautiful daughter Sansa, Catelyn could not hold back her anger.

"_She is a sweet and good natured girl. She is a Tully as well as a Stark, think of all the girls that will be envious of her! She will be Queen of the Seven Kigndoms"_

"_Exactly! That is what I am protecting her from, you do not know Joeffrey as I do love, he is vicious and cruel, nothing like Robert."_

"_Oh!" She had thrown her hands in the air "And Robert was not like that! He grew fat but the years did not make him any kinder, you told me how he would talk of killing even in his sick days as he lady dying!"_

"_That was different. Robert was a good soldier, he was a good leader, and a good King despite what the rest say. Look love, I will not have my daughter married to that monster!"_

She protested and protested but in the end, Ned had his way.

An opportunity wasted! Catelyn sighed in resignation, perhaps it was for the best. The Gods were said to work in mysterious ways and she loved Ned, Gods curse her she loved him with all her heart, but sometimes she wondered on his decisions. Perhaps he was right and the Gods were saving his daughter for a greater destiny.

"_When she is older I will make her a math myself with someone brave, gentle and strong." _But Sansa like her mother did not want someone brave, gentle and strong. She wanted a King, yet it would bas the Gods willed and the Gods, Cately had known from those her people worshipped the old ones and the willow tree her husband did, were merciful.

_Yes, Joeffrey might marry that Westerner, Princess Mary or some Southerner from Westerors, but he will never have beautiful Princes as he would have with Sansa of House Stark._ She thought proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story and the rest, and to my Beta Reader. You all are awesome :)**

**Just on a minor note, I am going more with the book ages at the start of this fic so young Cersei Lannister is Charlize Theron from Snow White and the Huntsman, as for the rest I have a complete cast in my flickr account.  
**

**R/R  
**


	4. A Queen's World

**A Queen's World**

**~o~  
**

_"Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_  
_You could beat the war_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_  
_You can be the clock_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_You can break rocks_  
_You can be a master_  
_Don't wait for luck_  
_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_You could go the distance_  
_You could run the mile_  
_You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

_You could be the hero_  
_You could get the gold_  
_Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke_

_Do it for your people_  
_Do it for your pride_  
_Never gonna know if you never even try_

_Do it for your counrty_  
_Do it for you name_  
_Cause there's gonna be a day_

_When your, standing in the hall of fame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion, Be a champion_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

_Be students_  
_Be teachers_  
_Be politicians_  
_Be preachers_

_Be believers_  
_Be leaders_  
_Be astronauts_  
_Be champions_  
_Be true seekers_

_Be students_  
_Be teachers_  
_Be politicians_  
_Be preachers_

_Be believers_  
_Be leaders_  
_Be astronauts_  
_Be champions_

_Standing in the hall of fame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
_And the world's gonna know your name_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_You could be the greatest_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can be the best_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_You could beat the world_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You could beat the war_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can throw your hands up_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can be the clock_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)_  
_You can be a master_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_Don't wait for luck_  
_(You can be a champion)_  
_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_  
_(You can be a champion)_

_Standing in the hall of fame"_

~**"Standing In The Hall Of Fame" by The Script**

* * *

_"Crowns do queer things to the heads beneath them."_

**~Tyrion Lannister, Clash of Kings by George R.R. Martin**

* * *

**1516-1517**

"Your Highness, your father wants to speak to you on your … shall we say … unfortunate behavior."

"Why Excellency? Because I defended my mother? Had your Doctor done his job my mother would have been as dead as Mary's mother."

"Your Highness, it comes often that the Seven's children blame our doctors for God' most wise but unfortunate calling but Doctor Linacre I can assure you is a competent doctor despite his views."

"You mean despite he is not your creature."

Wolsey widened his eyes but quickly recovered. This boy was becoming too rebellious for his liking, it if was Princess Mary or his brother, His Highness, Prince Thomas, Duke of York who was the heir, well then, things would be far easier. Despite her prayers, Princess Mary was a true daughter of the Church and Prince Thomas like his older half sibling, Prince Tommen was easily malleable.

"Your Highness your father merely invited you as a courtesy, I suggest we do not spoil it because he is a most generous benefactor of yours and mine." He touched the boy's shoulder. Good, he did not shy away or look at him with vengeful eyes like his mother, or held with suspicion like his sister.

How he remembered the Princess' mother, very honorable lady like Her present Majesty yet she believed herself too much above others, even above the pope when she heard of her husband's affairs with the Duke of Buckingham's sister. She immediately suspected of Wolsey and he had assured her, he had nothing to do with it. Compton had agreed to the affair –after a generous sum of money paid by the King. Why should she accuse her husband?

But Katherine of Aragon had that hot temper of the Spanish, it took over and she made a mockery with it of the entire court, berating her husband in front of everybody, questioning his abilities as King.

There was no doubt on everyone's minds who was the person leadings this country. His Majesty was the figurehead, a boy he and Thomas had schooled well, but it was the Spanish Princess who knew how to pull his strings, who knew him far better in her long waiting years after her first husband's death, his brother, than he did and could, with a single world, bend him entirely to her will.

The Archbishop of York smiled inwardly, glad that the Spanish Princess had died before she became a major opponent. Cersei Lannister though, was an entirely new animal. She meant to have it all, but her experience as Robert Baratheon's Queen had made her more quiet, affable and a more dangerous opponent.

She knew when and how to strike best, and His Highness, their Princes of Wales, proved every inch of Cersei Lannister's son.

His father received him in his study. "Father, His Excellency said you called me."

"Yes he did." He said in a gruff voice. Harold could smell the ale a mile away. He kept his face steady though he was impassive. He wanted his father to tell him why he was here.

He had done nothing wrong, his mother was in need and any good son would have done the same –he argued.

"Aye, any good song except you are not any son, you are my son. Your behavior gives much to gossip."

"Then ignore it."

"I cannot control what my courtiers say Harold anymore than you can ignore them. Someday my son when you are sitting behind this chair you will understand what it means to rule, it is not just about giving orders and enjoying fetes, you think that is all I do?"

"No father."

"I have to listen day and night to Wolsey's ranting and your tutor's lectures, that is not an easy task I assure you but on top of it all I always have to make sure each side is quarreling with each other so they forget their quarrel with me."

Harold smiled. "Does that make a difference though?" He suddenly asked as his father when he went to hug him. "Who says what? As long as they get what their favors?"

"A King must always be respected, loved and feared. I received a very interesting book-"

"I know you told me about it, Machiavelli was the author but his question was not about respect it was –was it better for a King to be feared or loved? Clearly the mad King from mother's country thought it to be the former, and Machiavelli said if I recall a King is better if loved first and feared later."

"So you see then why is it so important for me to keep everyone happy and fighting each other." Henry said with sniveling smirk his son shared.

Yet, he added. "If a King though were to be respect first, feared later and loved at the end he would be invincible."

"And why, you think is that?" Henry asked, interested by his son's logic.

"Because a King cannot simply do as he liked just by being loved, loved cannot buy you a Kingdom, support an army, much less have the captive King of Scots as your puppet." Henry grinned, the boy reminded him a lot of his father. He used to spend countless times teaching Henry when he was a little older than Hal's age everything there was to be about being a King.

"Then what would you do if you were King?"

"First I would have everyone respect me. I would make every noble swear an oath of fealty to me and acknowledge me as Supreme head-"

"Supreme Head of what child?"

He hated when his father called him child, he was not a child. His sister said he was wiser than his tutors, though she praised him too much –like their mother.

"O-of" his voice quivered, he did not expect a direct challenge, part of him enjoyed it. When people questioned him, it only meant he could get better. "O-of … I do not know. Everything. I would declare myself the Supreme Head of everything, the realm, the Church-"

"Ah" His father held up his hand. "There it is you see. Your first mistake, you can declare yourself supreme head of state, every King has been though only in name, but you will still need the help of Parliament-"

"I would still keep it, no King would be crazy enough to dismantle the institution that keeps our realm together, but I would seek to control it. It is good that a King is watchful of the men that are said to watch him."

"Very wise but the Church. No one has dared defied against the church. The last two Kings that did were nearly excommunicated. Henry II and Edward III, especially the latter, our Plantagenet ancestors believed they could do whatever they wanted, when they pleased. Look where that got them." He said with a grin. His father had dealt with all the Plantagenet traitors swiftly, no mercy, no prisoners.

"I do not mean to be like them, but was it not you who has taught me a good King must do what is necessary to protect his flock?"

"You consider the country your flock?"

"I will be their King someday father, I pray to God that day is very far. But if I must someday, as a King, I must be father and shepherd to their people chosen by God and his people to rule and look after them. It is where power truly derives from."

"You sound less and less like your brother."

"I am nothing like him." Harold said, his eyes holding a wisdom his father had only seen in old men. "Mother is too blind to see it, but he is a monster and an imbecile. If it was not by the Warden of the North's honor and grandfather Tywin's ingenuity he would have been deposed a long time ago."

"Your mother would have your head if she heard you."

"She can box my ears if she wants. I am only saying the truth. He believes that Kingship is nothing more than a treat, it is not. You said it yourself, we have responsibilities. A good King takes on these responsibilities."

"My son, good King, bad King. There is no such thing Hal, as you get older you realize power is only a matter of opinion just as the concept of good and evil. Go on child, go and play with your sister."

Harold dropped his gaze, nodding disappointed. "Will you be coming to dinner?"

"I will, we will be dining with the Archbishop of York and Sir Thomas." Henry said and Harold raise his eyebrows.

"You knighted him? When?" He felt happy for his old tutor, there was no one more honest and honorable who deserved it but he feared his mother would not see it that way.

"This morning but you should now go and do not tell your mother of this … yet." They chuckled. "It will be our little secret."

Harold kissed his father and left.

* * *

He told his sister later that day before dinner about Thomas Moore's knighting.

"His family will be thrilled, Mistress Alice is now Lady Alice. She will finally be happy her husband is finally reaping off the benefits of being father's best friend." He nodded and grabbed one of her dolls.

"Give that back Hal!"

"Not if you catch me first." He dared. They spent the whole hour chasing each other until their mother came and they grew silent.

"What is all this? You should be dressed for dinner, come Mary. Harold my love go to your rooms, your groom is there waiting for you and put on something nicer, we want the Archbishop and your father's knight to see their future King at their best."

Harold stood with his mouth agape. "You know about that?"

Cersei smiled sweetly, how much like Joeffrey he was yet he was not. _He is my darling boy. _"It is my job to know sweeting, now go on, the Prince of Wales must _always _be at his best." She had not let him to go to Wales yet as was his destiny if he meant to rule someday, and the custom of all firstborn Princes. She meant to school him first, have him with her as long as possible before parting became inevitable.

"Go on" She repeated and he obeyed.

"What to do with you? Your father has been hearing that scoundrel's words about marrying you off to the Dauphin instead of your brother. I will not have it." She said to Mary as she began to dress her. She did not like it when her maids dressed her, they dressed her poorly and she wanted her to always outshine the rest. She was a Tudor and a Princess twice more royal than her father and she wanted everyone to know it.

"Uncle Jaime says Joeffrey might not even want to marry me. He says a French betrothal would be best for me too. I would still be Queen mama"

_Did Jaime say that?_

"Uncle Jaime is a knight, a Commander but a soldier nonetheless. Warriors often do not make good Kings love." She said as she sat her daughter before her vanity and began brushing her hair. "Someday when you are older your father will see that it is best to have his darling pearl as the Queen of Westeros."

Mary grinned, she could imagine herself as a mighty Queen. She intended to be good to, she would emulate her mother and her birth mother who was said to be a charitable soul as well.

"How long though?" She wondered aloud. "Before I am an old spinster or the Ambassadors report to Their Majesties how I have grown incapable of bearing children?"

She stopped brushing and looked at her. "Do not ever say that you understand? You are my daughter and your birth mother was of a noble house, nobler even than your father's. You bear royal blood, you are not just any girl. You are my daughter and you will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms I shall make sure of it."

"Cross your heart?"

Cersei smirked. "And hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." She would, for her darling daughter she would. And she could just imagine, what Princes and Princesses she and Joeffrey would have. "And if you do not find your brother's company good then you can have any other man you please. If you would rather have a knight after you grow tired of giving him sons then you can have a knight," She smirked, she was very much her daughter, Cersei saw. _She deserves the best. _"And if you rather lie with noblemen or foreigners then so be it"

Mary's eyes widened. How could her mother say that? Cersei smirked. "You are my darling girl and the world be will be yours to command. Just give your husband what he needs and then you will be able to do as much as you please."

"What if I fail? What if I only give him daughters?"

Cersei frowned. Was her tutor, Vives, trying to frighten her again? She would have a talk with him later. No one stood in the way of her darling girl**. No one**. Cersei would defend her with every strength she had. "What makes you say that?"

"My birth mother, I know it is a sensitive subject but father says she only had one birth and it was a daughter, he is often very clear about that."

"Then he is a fool. It is time you know. My mother died giving birth to your uncle Tyrion, _the Imp_. If I had believed the lies that daughters inherit their mother's wombs I would never have given birth to your brothers and sister. You are of the blood of the House of Burgundy, Plantagenet, Tratasmara and Tudor, certainly far more than all the Princesses in Europe. There is no one like you" She touched her cheek. "And when you become High Queen of the Seven Kingdoms -and I will make sure of it- there will be no one, absolutely no one to question you or your lineage."

"Including our enemies." She added, her blue eyes piercing her mother's and in that moment Cersei saw she was truly her child more than the rest –including Joeffrey- and had the opportunity to teach her daughter the lesson her father taught her when she was her age.

"Everyone my love who is not us is an enemy."

Mary smiled.

She pinned her hair with red and white roses to represent the union of the houses of Lancaster and York that the Tudor represented and on put on a French hood that was the new trend among many of the new girls recently come from France. To balance it all out she added her own touch, a small tiara that fit perfectly well with her headdress, bearing a golden lioness with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and other gemstones.

* * *

Lord Varys assured His Grace that there were many benefits to marrying the Tudor Princess. There were some reservations of course, as they would always be –but he quieted it with a simple clap of his hands. Everyone agreed, Princess Mary would be the best choice for their young King but Joeffrey did not think so.

He had rarely seen his mother –he sought her leave as abandonment and he did not wish to marry this Tudor girl everyone talked so much about these days. What was so special about her anyway? His reports of the French Princess were far more flattering and from what he'd gathered from the English Ambassador, the nobles did not have a good memory of her mother.

Foolish boy. Varys thought. He was presented with a healthy girl and he was rejecting her because of his foolish pride. He had considered Tommen as the logical choice to be King but the Queen, he feared had known too much or his plans, or at the very least suspected of them for no sooner had King Robert died did she have the High Septon and the Gran Maester place the crown on him.

Now as Queen of England with two sons, two trueborn sons –Varys reminded himself, she was truly invincible. But he found that pride often undid the best and more powerful of men _and women._

"I wish to wed the Targaryen girl." Joeffrey suddenly said, snapping everyone from their thoughts.

"Your Grace she brings nothing."

"I agree, she will only be stinking of cow dung if nothing worse." Renly, the King's uncle said, everyone laughed but Joeffrey did not.

"I will marry her, she is the last true dragon and I mean to have the best in the realm at my disposal." He said imagining greedily how the girl would look, already undressing her with his dreams of glory.

They looked at him in shock but not their Spider, he pretended to be dismayed but as he pondered on the possibilities of what this marriage could be. A true dragon, a marriage to bring much needed peace and stability to the realm. Hee nodded his head and went to advise the others, less trained members of the Small council, including Ser Kevan Lannister who stood in place for his brother as hand of the King while he traveled to see his daughter and his son in law; to do the same and in the end they all did, and danced at Lord Varys' same tune.

* * *

**A.N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, thanks to everyone who's supported me you know who you are and a big thank you to you, followed this story and encouraged me with your reviews to continue. **

**R/R**


	5. Hear Me Roar!

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, everything belongs to the wonderful GRRM and Hirst's interpretation of Tudors and history, except my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone's who's reviewed, those that still want to see this story continue let me know through your reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**Hear Me Roar!  
**

**~o~**

"_Perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

_It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

**"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence**

* * *

"_No hay Guerra que se gane sin sangre" (No war is won without bloodsheath)_

**~Miguel Hidalgo Y Costilla (played by: Alejandro Tomasi) in Gritos de Muerte y Libertad (2010) 1X02**

* * *

**1520**

"The Duke of Buckingham." The herald announced. Cersei waved him away.  
Shewelcomed the Duke of Buckinham into her chambers because that is what he wanted but she made sure that her eyes gave the right message.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to meet you at last, we have met before on informal occasions during your time as Queen of Westeros."

"Ah yes I remember." Cersei said flashing him a smile. "You were England's Ambassador were you not Your Grace?" It felt strange calling someone else 'Your Grace' when that title had been exclusive to Kings and Queen in Westeros but Christendom had very curious ways of referring to Kings which Cersei believed were far too eccentric to her taste.

If she was the one in charge she would take away all the nobles titles and leave them to be simple 'Lords'. The less power nobility wielded the better. Her husband was returning power to the old institutions his father helped to control, it was a hasty move but whenever Cersei mentioned it he would grabbed his hand and whisper in subtle yet a dangerous voice –"You are my wife, not my minister, not my Chancellor but my wife"

Not even Robert would go that far, but of course Robert was a drunken fool and Jaime was a romantic hero, hungry to protect her, none took things seriously, Henry did and that is why he both appealed and angered her because no other man was more complex.

"Yes I was Your Majesty, it was a pleasure seeing you then, I seem to recall had it not been for Her Majesty's tragic death and failure your father would have accepted my proposal for your hand in marriage."

"It is a shame he did not for you would have gained a golden wife with a golden castle."

"Your Majesty, I did not mean to imply-"

"Just what did you mean Your Grace? The Gods and your God willed it so that I would be betrothed and married to His Majesty and for that I am grateful for only the Powers That Be can decide for us, it was in their hands and your Lord's hands not ours." _And certainly not yours_.

"I would feel more at ease if Your Majesty were to accept my apologies."

Cersei dangerous smiled while her voice said the complete opposite of her glare. "Apology accepted Your Grace, you are forgiven. Now why is it that you've come here?"

"Your Majesty if I may-"

"You may Your Grace, nobody is stopping you, it all depends if I will like it or not but you will say it anyway so do."

The Duke hesitated but he finally told her of his request. "You want me to return to the Queen's service the woman responsible for sending my poor daughter's birth mother into labor that resulted not only in the near death of my child, our sweet Princess but in the death of the most venerable Queen?"

"Your Majesty my sister is repentant and Lady Anne-"

"Is she? I find that hard to believe. God said that beware of the sinners while his son expressed love to those who offends us, I on the other hand find it difficult to believe that your sister will not do the same thing twice. Once a sinner, always a sinner."

"Lady Anne was foolish and she has prayed daily for her folly, she begs Her Majesty to take her back, she enjoyed the time she spent serving the Crown and she wants to serve again to redeem herself for her sins."

_Ah there it is at last. _"The Crown? And to whose crown Your Grace? Mine or my husband's?"

"Serving you would be the same as to serve the King, My Lady." He said his palms all sweaty as his forehead, going for his handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Cersei laughed merrily, but even her laughter cut him like a knife. "And just how is she going to please me? Living among women turned her interests to her own sex?"

"Your Majesty! This is an outrage, my sister is of the finest stock and she comes here as your friend, my family has always served the Crown-"

She cut him off. "Aye, Your Grace. You've always served the crown, when serving was safe. But tell me, don't you harbor any resentment for the fact my husband is wearing the crown and not you or any of your York rulers? I understand you descend from Yorks themselves. Must sting you to see the descendant of a bastard line wearing the jewels and crown and titles that should rightfully be yours."

"Your Majesty is unwise and cruel, I come here as your friend but seeing you would rather have me otherwise I beg Your Majesty's leave." Before he left, she heard Cersei's voice. It was not venomous and her expression vindictive.

"Careful Lord Buckingham, I may not be the pliable and forgiving creature you expected me to be, but I am no quick tempered fool either. I value friendship just as much as you do and it wounds me when someone expressed their dislikes for me directly." Buckingham said nothing. Cersei then smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "You have my permission to leave now good sir."

Edward Stafford swallowed his anger and left giving the door a big slam. Cersei chortled and drink with mirth from her cup. Another insect squashed!

* * *

**1521**

Tyrion entered his chambers, he was surprised to find Cersei raging at him. Normally she would wait until they were in private but her ladies where with her. She wanted them to know what it was like to see her angry and it worked for no less than a minute after they saw her explode they begged for their leave making up the dumbest excused. Cersei ordered them out. She grabbed Mistress Boleyn and whispered something to her ear before she left.

"Poor girl sister, it is not her fault your husband is dumb enough to pick people with no wit. Oh wait, that actually makes sense now."

She flung a candle at Tyrion, he was surprised it was just a candle and not something heavier.

The lioness was burning with rage. How dare he? That bastard, he was taking her only daughter, the only thing that truly mattered to her besides her beloved Joeffrey and Harold away from her to be sold like cattle like she had been! "Cersei!" Tyrion attempted, spreading his hands.

"You monster! She is my only child! My only daughter and you are selling her away just like they sold me to Robert and Henry!"

"Cersei! Our enemies seek to unite against us, the more we have them eating from our fingers, the safer we are!"

She didn't know what made father send this monstrous dwarf to her! Why not send Jaime? Father himself, even uncle Kevan would make a better adviser. But no, Tyrion must have worked some dark magic to influence father.

Tyrion rolled his eyes "If I really had the power to outsmart father I would have him licking from my toes by now and giving me what is rightfully mine!"

"First that Targaryen girl now he wants to send my only girl-"

"Gods woman she is not your only child, you have another daughter-"

"She is not my daughter! She is Henry's daughter, Mary was my tool, my daughter, the Gods answered my prayers when they sent me to her."

Did he hear right? Was Cersei putting another person above her own self-interests? It would not be the first time. With Joeffrey it was always about him but that was different, he was her golden Prince and Jaime's son now with Mary, Tyrion felt perplexed. She was not his daughter and they looked nothing alike but for some reason she reminded her of Myrcella.

"Yes but she is not your birth child. Understand, this is not really your decision. The Privy Council has already agreed-"

"What do I care what they said! She is my daughter and you and Henry are sending her away like she was some piece of cattle!"

"You should be just as invested in your true daughter, Joanna, she is more your daughter than you realize!"

"Is she? Everyone says how she has my eyes but I only see Henry when I look at her."

"It was not her fault Cersei."

Cersei merely laughed.

"He is your husband, despite what he's done, you owe him everything. I know you loved him, you still do. That is a start, use your influence, remind him that without the Lannisters his family's glory would collapse."

"You think I haven't? But he doesn't listen to me. He blames for the Duke of Buckinham's betrayal and the Lannisters in our court."

"Well you did have a hand to play in the latter."

He and Cersei laughed. "That makes me feel so much better." She said, her smile waning. "What will happen to her?"

"Oh don't be so sour my aging sister." She frowned, twisting the twigs of the Mother doll she had made for Mary. "The Mother shall take care of her." Cersei sneered. "You don't believe in the old Gods or the one God faiths but I know you still cling to the Seven, else you would not have done this for Mary. She will be fine, you have taught her well."

"How is it that you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Smiling and gloating while the rest see you for the fat and disgusting little thing you are."

"You think I am plump." He asked, Cersei huffed. "Life is too short to be thinking of defects. If the Gods give me defects I should like to think it was for a reason and if not then they can stick up their arse. Let me enjoy this sweet Dornish wine, I suggest you do too. I did not bring enough."

Cersei looked down at the cup suspiciously.

"It is not poisoned, I am not that clever to outsmart you." He confessed and Cersei took the cup. A smile crossed her face. How she missed the sweet taste of true wine.

"Ah, sweet wine, nothing better than Dornish wine, beats this disgusting ale, it astounds me how these savages can survive with the taste. You should not be so uptight, father sent me so we could make friends out of our Holy cousins."

"Friends? We have nothing in common. The Hapsburgs supported the Targaryens and before that, the Plantagenets."

"Yes but they married one of their own to England, surely that is enough to make an alliance."

"Why not send Joanna instead?" Her coldness when she spoke her daughter's name astounded Tyrion.

"She is too young and if reports are true, which they usually tend to be coming from father's friends, that he is having trouble with the Spaniards, he needs an heir now and he is not going to wait for your daughter to grow up."

"I would rather it be her."

"The Emperor is young and very respectful of his lovers, at least you can count he will make a good husband to your daughter, better than the Valois who knowing nothing else but to fuck."

"Don't insinuate-"

"I do! The Valois are greater enemies than you realize. It was foolish what your daughter did when she pushed the Dauphin to the ground, she was nearly twice his age." A smile was brought on Cersei's face as she remembered how she shamed the little Prince. "To you it might be funny but it wasn't so funny to father. You should be grateful that the Emperor agreed to your husband's proposal."

"She is only eleven-"

"Please. Joeffrey was only five when he became King." _And what a glorious King he is_, Tyrion thought sarcastically. "Her ancestor, James II of Aragon if I recall married when he was twelve and his wife was the same age, they had twelve children. She comes from fertile stock."

Cersei looked away. The thought was too disgusting.

She had gotten rid of her husband's bastards, she did not know if her daughter would fare the same luck. There was so much she wanted to teach her.

* * *

"His Majesty wants to thank you for considering his offer, rest assured your master will be welcome here. Tell me, I hear from my friend Erasmus that the situation in Germany is getting worse."

"His Majesty is doing all he can to combat Luther." One of the Ambassadors, Mendoza, Moore believed to be, said. "But with Luther holding the common people by his tongue it will be difficult."

Before Thomas could respond, the other, more outspoken of the two, his blue eyes never missing anything, spoke. "We heard rumors Mister Moore than the Cardinal favors a French alliance."

"Cardinal Wolsey does His Majesty's bidding. He favors no one I assure you." It did not convince them. "Say about the heretic Luther, my King has prepared a speech in defense of our Holy Mother Church-"

The Ambassador's sarcastic laugh cut him off. "You mean, he wrote it himself? No."

Thomas' gaze hardened, "There are many things you will find my King can do" he said and the rest of they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Reaching Greenwich Wolsey greeted the Ambassadors and dismissed Thomas. He returned to his chambers where he found Sir Tyrion Lannister, recently knighted at the Queen's insistence by the King himself in a lavishing ceremony, waiting for him on his sette with his book.

"Ah Sir Thomas so good to join us here."

"Us?"

"Sorry, I forgot you are a man of simple tastes. It is just me then. You can go girls." Two naked women came from his bed chamber, giggling as they saw Thomas Moore's cheeks turned red by their sight.

"What about our payment?" One of them asked with a sly smile.

"Wait in my chambers and this will be yours." He said showing them his ruby ring. "Ooh!" The younger of the two, a pretty little red haired by the name of Ros, Tyrion had brought from his last visit to Winterfell squealed and ran off with her partner.

"Sorry about that, my deepest apologies, I would not visit your bed if I was you, your wife might not like it."

"Do not feel offended Sir Tyrion but my private affairs are my private affairs and you can be rest assured that I had no desire to sleep in my bed. I am leaving for home this night, the barge is waiting for me outside."

"So soon? The fun is about to start, your friend even has his mistress. Didn't you know?" He mocked. "No, I supposed you don't, you are more interested in this." He put his book aside. "How is the speech going, the one my dear brother in law is writing?"

He was not about to discuss the King's spiritual matters with him. "It is going well" He simply said, hoping Sir Tyrion would leave him alone but instead he insisted on sharing the contents of his speech. "If you are so interested Sir Tyrion you can ask the King or you can ask your sister to ask for you."

"My sister is too proud I am sure you know by personal experience. This matter concerns me more than her though. It has always perplexed me why such a bright mind would deny others the same opportunity and condemn knowledge-"

"Careful there Lannister."

"Careful there More, I am not my sister, I do not give out a rat's ass what you think but it has always perplexed why men of letters do not want to share their knowledge with others? What makes Luther so especial? He has not said anything out of the ordinary, in fact his whole argument seems pretty valid to me from the bible standpoint."

"His ideas are heretical, he denies the Holy Mother Church-"

"The Holy Mother Church denied Christ's own truth a very long time ago but don't worry I am sure you will have valid reason, you and the rest of your philosopher friends to hate this sect once it corrupts itself."

"The Holy Mother Church having some rotten apples is not cause enough to condemn it, there are many, good, honest souls that live to protect its most sacred truth and live to Christ's example."

Tyrion's smile cut him off. He did that thing with his lips where his smile ended up reminding him of his father. A man not to be trifled with. "Luther's ideas are no more ridiculous than worshipping a fifteen hundred year old carpenter."

"Is that all God is to you, a joke? You do not even pray to your pagan gods, why?" Moore was interested.

"Oh it is quite simple, you see the Drowned God wants all his enemies drowned, the Seven want all their enemies to pay for their sins and their children to the fifth generation just like the God of Abraham and the Red God wants all their enemies burned. Gods be cruel! They are all such vicious cunts, why pray for them?"

Thomas could not stand the air of faithlessness in this vial creature but as he was reminded by his conscience he was one of God's creatures, godless and misguided by his arrogance and lust for women as he may be, and Moore intended to show him the light. However Tyrion saw right through his intentions and lifted his hand. "Spare me Master Moore, I have had better man trying to teach me, of course they didn't burn books. Tell me if your God and that idiot Luther's is so great, why would he deem ideas heretical? Is he scared people will get smart? Perhaps he does not want people to get smart."

"It is God's duty through his emissaries how embody Christ's truth to protect the ignorant and the innocent from corrupt knowledge and falsehoods. Luther takes advantage of what a few rotten apples have done, many of his followers are poor, innocent, misguided flock who have never heard or read the gospel in their lives. It is better that we burn his books before their minds are filled with Satan's poison."

"My, my, I never took you for a fanatic, I guess I was wrong, shame on my part. I do not intend it to happen again. Good luck on your book burnings Moore, nothing better than to see a civilization crumble than the just and bright minds burning knowledge away." He said and walked away with More's book in his hand.

* * *

"Dear brother, we've been waiting for you all day." Jaime started, laughing over at Tyrion and their older nephew, the Duke Cornwall and Prince of Wales, Harold Tudor who had inherited much of the Lannister features except for his eyes, which were a dark gray like his father's.

Tyrion took a seat between his brother and younger nephew, Thomas and turned to Jaime.

"Dear brother you wound me, I was only a few minutes late, nothing bad there." Thomas giggled loving the way his uncle spoke, he always considered him something of a giant. Everything he said made more sense than when his parents spoke. "See, dear brother? This one agrees with me." He ruffled his nephew's gold auburn curls.  
He was of a stronger constitution and far leaner than his half siblings, Joeffrey and Tommen. _And far saner too._

"I hope you have a better excuse next time for arriving late." Cersei said, her cheeks turning scarlet red when he complimented on how well she was aging and accepting the role of Consort.  
Why did the Seven have to curse her with this Imp?

Seeing her mother's fury, Mary placed her hand on top of hers, her lips curving into a smile. "I think Your Majesty should not be put out by age. Some women cannot accept age because it makes them more dim witted and old but the Lord and the Seven have blessed you with the opposites." She said in a soothing voice.

Cersei smiled approvingly at her daughter. Jaime could not help but do the same, the girl's eyes watching him, though they were blue as her brother's, they were like a magnet to him.

Tyrion observed the interaction between his siblings and mother and daughter closely. "Always as beautiful my dear niece, deeply sorry this is the anniversary of your mother's death." He started but was cut off by her charming voice.

"My mother is right here with me uncle and as you've often jested, death is too boring, I prefer to invest my time in the living." She said cleverly.

Tyrion was impressed.

Instead of being angry like Cersei hoped he'd be, he threw his head back in laughter and reached across the table for his niece's hand entrusting her with a ruby ring with the word encrusted in small rubies around the gold, in Latin: A Lannister Always Pays His Debts.  
"Thank you uncle 'Tis beautfil." She said putting it on, her mother looked at it with disapproval but that only earned a wider smile of approval from her uncle's part.

"It looks beautiful on you, more so than it would look on a Westeros Queen." Cersei glared at him but he continued. "Aye, Westeros women are too sour, they are too bitter, not to your taste my dear niece."

"She is Your Highness, you will remember to address her as such."

"Oh forgive me dear sister, I forget your cheeks are your worst weapon, pardon me. Your Majesty."

Cersei pressed her lips tightly together. Why did father have to send him here? She could only imagine what the rest were saying –the Queen has an Imp for a brother, shows how cursed she is. She knew these people would do anything to stay in power but unlike Westeros where you stab your opponent in the heart when he got in the way, here they played more subtle and Cersei hated subtleties. It irritated her but she knew how to play by their rules and swore she would win at their game.  
She was not the Lion's daughter for anything.

_**Hear me roar!**_ Was the Lannister motto and it was the one all of the Lannister enemies had learned, all too late, before they were stabbed by her family in the heart.

"Dear sister I beg your pardon if I said something wrong, do drink some Dornish wine, it cost me enough trouble to bring, please I bid you do not offend me."

Jaime grinned winking mischievously at the two pair of beauties in front of them, hosting this small dinner. Like their father, Cersei had taken Mary completely under her wing and taught her how to be the perfect hostess. Already the girl was behaving like a future Queen. Cersei intended she would be but his sister was sadly too naïve, she did not see or did not want to see, Jaime thought, what monster her son had become.  
Jaime felt more and more disgusted with serving that little shit of a disgrace. Any idiot would do a far better job.  
He considered his father's offer of renouncing his vows from the Kingsguard and becoming the heir of Casterly Rock but after remembering what it meant to be his father's heir and all the duties that awaited him, Jaime decided against it.

Mary felt her cheeks go red when Jaime smiled at her, she returned his smile shyly and seeing her mother about to reply, she turned to her uncle Tyrion and thanked him again for the magnificent gift.

"It will be a fine dowry for your husband. Cheers!" He said bringing the goblet to his lips watching, his blue and green eyes twinkling as he saw his sister's cheeks turn scarlet red and let go of her daughter's hand to squeeze her hands into fists.

Even Jaime could not help but share his brother's amusement. He winked at his step-niece and Mary could not help but give Tyrio an open smile, same as Joanna who always enjoyed his visits.

* * *

Mary put the brush down. This was the day she was going to meet her handsome Prince in shining armor! She could not wait to see him. She asked one of her ladies who had been to Austria and seen him, how he was like. She told him that he was very handsome and tall and had a reputation with the ladies.

Mary was delighted to hear that. She did not want a fairy tale romance but she often dreamed of one. She did not care if he wasn't loyal, as long as he didn't flaunt his mistresses the way some Kings like the King of France did then she would be happy.

Before she went to the ceremony her mother pulled her to a dark hallway and told her ladies to wait and said in a strong voice, "Say what is on your mind and don't smile on him if you don't want to. Remember who you are and you don't have to please him one bit. That is your father's and my task."

"But mother if I don't please him he won't marry him."

_Exactly. _But instead she said, "Do you really want to marry him? You realize he probably won't, your sons won't be Princes and they will not inherit your husband's main title."

"That is not true, father said I would and Thomas-"

Cersei had to work so hard not to laugh. "Sweet darling girl your father is a fool, how many times have I told you Mary? And your brother Thomas is no better. You know I am speaking the truth, when have you ever known me to lie to you?" Mary shook her head. "Exactly so listen to me very well, you will go to the King and tell him exactly what you want, enough with the pleasantries."

Any other Princess would have been nervous at such contradictions but not Mary, if her mother said it was the right thing to do it was because it was the right thing to do and her mother was never wrong.

* * *

The meeting had gone disastrous to say the least. Mary had stood before the Emperor and bowed to him and said in pleasant tones "Your Majesty may I present you your presents?" And showed him his presents, three fine purebred stallions. "Do you like them?"

"They are the best presents to behold." He said but when he looked at her despite her smile he could see she was not happy and her eyes held no interest for him.

At the gardens where he made conversation with the King and Queen, he invited them to his realm and to share the spoils of General Cortez victory over the savage empire in the new world but the Queen with the same smile his cousin had sported said, "Forgive me Your Majesty but me and the King are extremely busy and we have greater matters to attend here but we thank you for your kind offer, we will hold you to your other promise to be a good and loyal husband to our daughter."

The King immediately gripped his wife's hand and shot daggers from his eyes, saying with a forced smile. "Sweetheart you are always so careful to remind me of my duties but I think England's safety can rest for one day "

Cersei forced herself to smile as he let go of her hand and resumed his lively chat with the Emperor. Her eyes never wavered from her husband as he watched upon a new lady in waiting. If memory did not serve her wrong her name was Jane Seymour, commonly known as sweet and plain Jane by her family because she was very quiet and had nothing to recommend her except her virtue which Cersei suspected was about to be lost. When her husband set his eyes on someone, no one was safe. That girl's parents would sell her off and like any good, virtuous and obedient little girl she would come to the King's bed willingly and hand over her virtue and in less than a year's time she would find herself with child.

And in less than nine months time she would find herself in black clothes. Cersei smiled at the girl, let her have her fun, she would be the last one laughing in the end.

Seeing the Queen in such distress he decided to invite her to a dance, she refused suggesting her young daughter instead, after all she would be his wife someday. Charles accepted and took the young Princess to the dance floor.

She was eleven but she was no taller than her brother Harold who was two years seniors, but unlike most boys his age he was taller than most.

Mary smiled at him the whole time but she noticed his eyes was always roving to her older ladies. Right then Mary realized that he was not going to be a good husband and after the dance she bid him farewell, pleaded sickness, and begged her parents to excuse her for the rest of the day. Henry was about to say no when Cersei said yes and Mary ran off before her father could voice his opinion.

* * *

**1522**

**Jane Seymour, Mistress of the King**, she thought with delight. She was going to be his matresse en titre, at last the Seymour clan would rise to the highest ranks in the nobility and now with a child in her belly there was no one who could stop her.

The pains of labor had begun early. It was an easy birth and Thomas was there with her, despite his disgust for everything he had stood by her the entire time unlike Edward who was nowhere to be seen.

He loved the court and knew his way around it and claimed that once the child was born, it would be up to him to arrange that the King give his son a title and acknowledge him as his own.

"Oh Edward do you really think so?" She asked and Edward nodded his head eager to please his little sister. How much she has grown –he realized. He hated using his sister like this but Janey understood. She had fallen in love with the King and like him he was eager to please the monarchy. If she brought the King a son, it meant years of countless gifts and titles and to think that only yesterday she was nothing but common plain, mousy Jane.

Jane held her son in her hands. Edward would be so pleased to learn she had given the King a son. Thomas took the babe from Jane's arms and rocked him in his arms. He fell instantly asleep. Thomas kissed his sister goodnight and left the convent to deliver the happy news to his brother. Now the Seymours were invincible.

As Jane drifted off into a deep sleep, a midwife came to the boy's crib and placed a pillow over his head. His cries went unheard of by his sleeping mother whose smile on her face was so hopeful that she could not imagine anyone want to harm her or her son.

After it was done, she exited the room and found the Abbess outside waiting for her with a pouch filled with gold so she could start a new life. She was not seen or heard from again. The Abbess entered the room and said a small prayer for the innocent they had killed but told herself as she slept that it was a necessary evil and that God would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this fics on their favorites and on their alerts. Also as a fan of the Olympics I just had to update this today since I am so excited this Saturday my country won its first Olympic Golden Medal, not only for these Olympics but on Soccer. It was a good game, they played good and the US Team on the Basketball were not far behind, they played good too. Congratulations to everyone's country who participated in these Olympics, I hope everyone had fun watching. And now that I am done bragging, one last thing:**

**R/R!**


	6. Path To Decay

**Path To Decay**

**~o~**

_"Life brings nothing for the same  
Keep searching new days on the horizon  
While time just seems to slip away  
Im leaving no trace along the way_

_Seems like Im falling deeper, deeper inside myself_  
_Feels like Im growing weaker, much weaker each day_  
_Along the path to decay_

_The lights are fading day by day_  
_No cure for the lost, theres no ascending_  
_When life could not become more pale_  
_A new dawn is here, another day_

_Seems like Im falling deeper, deeper inside myself_  
_Feels like Im growing weaker, much weaker each day_  
_Along the path to decay_

_Darkness within myself._

_Seems like Im falling deeper, deeper inside myself_  
_Feels like Im growing weaker, much weaker each day_  
_Along the path to decay"_

**~"Path To Decay" by Sirenia**

* * *

_"There is only one god and his name is death. And what do we say to death? Not today"_

**~"Syrio Forell" in Game of Thrones 1X06**

* * *

**1522-1524**

They were enjoying a great meal when Thomas came and whispered in Edward's ear.

"What happened?"

"She lost the chlid" Edward said pushing his plate. Suddenly he'd lost his appetite.

"Oh dear." Sir John said pushing his away too, they all lost their appetites. Their gazes fell on Thomas. He shrunk in his sseat.

He'd done all he could, he was there when Jane gave birth. He could not explain how it happened. "In any case" he turned to Edward "you were supposed to be at court, this could have been our great chance. His Majesty will see she is fertile and-"

"And what? That she's only good for losing babies!" Edward roared at his brother. As the servants scurried from the rooms with their plates, Edward snatched one of them from his hands and tossed at his brother but he was quick to dodge.

"Edward!"

"Enough mother! This could have been our greatest chance and Jane blew it, You said you were going to be there to look after her Thomas. What happened? Did Jane do it herself or was it you? You two were always so close, following her like a lost puppy, would not surprise me she asked you and you the faithful brother complied."

"I would never do such thing." Thomas said, disgusted. "When I left they were both fine, Jane was asleep and-"

"You left her alone?!"

"You told me to come here as soon as possible."

"I told you to make sure that both mother and the child were fine and then write to me!"

"That is not what your messenger said."

"What messenger?" This time it was his mother, asking in a deadly voice.

"Uh ... I don't know, he said he was Edward's messenger mother, I think his name was Christian Tytos ... he had a foreign accent but he said that Edward requested my presence immediately."

Edward's eyes bulged. "You fool! They took you for a fool Thomas" Thomas looked at him, clearly not understanding. "That was the Queen's messenger, Tytos was the name of her grandfather. She used you like a fool!"

Edward turned away outraged. Damn that woman! He knew she was ambitious, but she had gone too far.

Sir John put himself between his sons before things could get any worse and told Edward, "Son, your brother obviously did not know the gravity of the situation and even if he did, the Queen is always one step ahead of everyone. We don't know with certaintity if it was the Queen." then turning to Thomas he added. "You did good in coming to us son, I am very proud you did." He put his hand on his younger son's shoulder and smiled approvingly.

Edward waltzed out of the room, furious. Thomas was always getting special treatment because he took after the _famous _Seymour traits. Whatever those were! His brother was an idiot and he would always be an idiot!

He should have known better than to trust him with such a task. Thomas was only fourteen years old and hardly knew anything of the world except the tall tales he and their younger siblings would hear from the oler man.

He buried his head in his palms. Only seventeen and this was his chance to escape from Wulfhall but now thanks to Thomas his chances were ruined. He wasn't going to go farther than being a knight's son.

* * *

Cersei paid the Abbess handsomely for her services. Henry was astounded to see his wife paying attention to his bastards, she was always very outspoken about them.

"I feel that God has reached the barriers of my threshold." She told Henry. Henry shook his head, unable to figure Cersei. For all he knew she was just mocking him, celebrating the fact that the poor girl has lost his child.

His eyes shifted to one of her ladies in waiting, Mistress Boleyn. She was Sir Thomas Boleyn's eldest daughter and if memory served him right, Henry had considered her after seeing her openly flirting with Francis.  
She was more beautiful, he realized than Jane Seymour and being a Boleyn would make her a better mistress.

Sir Thomas Boleyn was wed to a Howard and from what he remembered Elizabeth Howard had been a very beautiful woman, a bit flirtatious and annoying at times to his late wife, Katherine, but she was very discrete in her affairs and gazing at her daughter he could see she had inherited most of her looks, except for her dark eyes which were entirely her father's.

Cersei did not miss the longing look in Henry's eyes.

Jaime was appalled when he heard it later that night. "I could thrust my lance in him." He teased as she raised her arms and he took her nightgown.

"It seems I fall deeper insane when I am with you, I am going back to my path of decay dear sister."

Cersei smirked going to Jaime. She took his cloak, his armor and the rest of his clothes.

Three years, three long years since they'd been together. After Joanna was born and Henry's attentions for her started to wane she turned back to Jaime. She realized her mistake soon after lying with him. Nobody could replace him. Yet, there were things that Henry was better at than Jaime but she would never tell her brother so. He was jealous and reckless, nothing like father intended him to be.

After long hours of lovemaking, Jaime asked what she would do about Mistress Boleyn if she got herself with child?

"I am not sure, another Abbey to reward I guess." She purred in Jaime's ear.

Jaime chuckled. "You are evil sister of mine" He wrapped his arms around Cersei's waist. "Is there any chance?" He started, his hand going to her stomach, but she interrupted.

"No, I have Pycelle give me Moon Tea. There won't be any more Lannister cubs, I am sorry my love."

"The Lionness does not apologize remember? And besides, you have given Henry a true cub, it is a shame I did not sire him."

Cersei chuckled, kissing his lips. "Harold? The boy is more Lannister than his younger brother Thomas, he pretends to be his father's son but anyone can see that despite his physical likness to Henry, he is my son."

"He is the only one of His Majety's cubs who inherited your hair. A miracle in itself." Jaime said.

"But he has Henry's eyes and his cheekbones and his face is exactly like his. Only the red hair is missing." Cersei pointed out.

"Dear sister you must be blind. He has your fair skin remember? You can't blame it all on Henry, I could have helped you sire him but you chose Henry instead to seed him in your belly. I wonder if he will turn like his father as he grows? If his Tudor features will outrule his Lannister ones? I truly hope not, it would be a shame to have another Tudor monarch."

"He reminds me of Joeffrey from time to time but his face, it is like Henry."

"But the rest is you." Jaime insisted. "It is a shame we can't continue our wanton copulation. I would have been happy to vent the lion's ire on you."

"Then do it." She encouraged putting herself on top, ready to mount him.

Jaime threw his had back in laughter, "You are serious?" he asked, then seeing she was his eyes nearly bulged, "Your husband will surely find us."

"My husband is with his new whore. Pycelle has taken care of bribing the rest of the Palace servants."

Jaime's eyes lit with desire and brought his arms to her shoulders and lowered her down, and began thrusting furiously in her.

* * *

Jane tossed everything she could find at her brother. How could he do this to her? Her child was not fresh out of her mind. She could still feel him with her! It was not fair. She had heard him breathing, he was fine when she birthed him, they had assured she was healthy. What happened?

_"The child died of fever"_

_Fever?! But the room was warm, the windows were closed. How could the child have died of fever when had been so careful?_

_No. She refused to believe it. Someone had killed her child!_

"Jane, it has been two years! It is time to move on!"

She did not want to move on. She wanted her child with her. She was not ready for marriage, she wanted to be with him, he was the only man for her!

"God's blood woman be reasonable!"

"Don't you call me woman! I am your sister!"

"And a useless sister! Be thankful the King is giving you to one of his men."

Jane sniffed and curled into a ball. "I do not want any man! I want him! He loved me!"

Edward gave a cruel laugh. "Poor idiotic sister, he did not love anyone dear sister."

"He loved me, he loved me, I know he still does."

"Henry VIII is in love with one person and that is Henry VIII. Her seven gods could not keep him from straying, what makes you think your God would keep him from abandoning you?" Jane covered her eas. Edward walked to her and whispered "I am sorry dear sister but it seems both Henry and your god have abandoned you."

"No!" She kicked and screamed. Their mother came to calm her and shooed Edward out of the room. Thomas looked at Jane with pity but his mother would not allow him to get close.

She always blamed him for the loss of her baby but Thomas had explained to the older woman there was nothing he could do. How was he to know that the Queen would send her spies? He turned to his brother. "You did not have to be so blunt to her."

"What else do you want me to say? That the King loves her and sends her his blessings and that he will wait for her?"

"Yes! God, Edward you could've at least been nicer. Jane needs your support."

"What Jane needs does not concern you, since our father takes to his wenching I am the head of the household and I say what is best for Jane." Seeing the look of discomfort pass in his brother's face, he added, "I am not cold Thomas, I do care for Janey but she must escape her sadness or else it will consume her."

"This is not the way. You know her, she will blame the Boleyns this. Whenever someone takes something she likes, Janey immediately starts to blame that person for all her disgrace and the Boleyns have never been friends of ours."

"She will have to deal with it then." He said and walked away. He did care for Jane and a marriage would be what she needed to get her mind off that tragedy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this on their favorites and their alerts, I greatly appreciate it. I made Jane older here, a year older than Edward, but kept Thomas and Edward's ages historical.**

**R/R!**


	7. Illusions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and followed this story and placed it among their favorites and put it on their alert, for every review you made this possible. Tomorrow stay tuned there will be a quick update of my other story.**

* * *

**Illusions**

**~o~**

"_Oh my god please help me knee deep in the river trying to get clean  
He_ _says wash your hands get out the stains  
but you best believe boy there's hell to pay yeah you best believe boy there's hell to pay, come on_

_Oh my God please help me waist deep in the river can you hear my plea_  
_He says son you come like a begger in the streets_  
_you might make it boy but by the skin of your teeth._

_I rambled with the worst of them_  
_fell in love with a harlequin_  
_Saw the darkest hearts of men_  
_And I saw myself staring back again and I saw myself staring back again._

_Oh my God please help me neck deep in the river screaming for relief_  
_He says it's mine to give but it's yours to choose_  
_you gonna sink or swim you gonna learn the truth no matter what you do your gonna learn the truth saying_

_Ate the bread that once was stones_  
_Fell from a cliff never broke a bone_  
_Bowed down to get the kings overthrown_  
_Now I'm all alone and the fires grows and I'm all alone and the fires grows_

_LaLa's_

_Swing sweet charity take what's left of me_  
_A new beginning or is this the end_  
_Swing sweet Seraphim take me back again or watch me make the messes of men"_

~**"The Silent Comedy" by Bartholomew**

* * *

"_Love makes people do foolish things"_

**~King Leopold in Once Upon A Time season 1**

* * *

**1524-1525**

She buried her head in the pillow, she did not want to lose Henry's love and she did not love her husband. He was not the same as Henry, Anthony treated her with kindness but it was not the same. He was arrogant and plain. Oh, he was handsome alright but there was nothing special about his looks, his blue eyes did not possess the same intensity as the King's and he was always so serious, he didn't even try to take advantage of his friendship with the King and when she found herself with child –it was the most awful feeling in the world.

She remembered the day she came to her consummation, Edward was with a sour face and Thomas was no better. She hated when her brothers were angry, she felt like a big disappointment. She sniffed remembering that night. Anthony had been gentle but it was not the same, the feeling between her legs when he entered her, how he said her name over and over again. She had to fool herself into thinking that it was _his _voice and not her serious husband's.

Now that she heard that the King's new whore was related through her husband to the Abbess where Jane had stayed to give birth to her son, caused her blood to boil!

That bitch, she must have known from that start it was the Boleyns. Who else would have been so clumsy and so evil? Oh, they believed that she was a fool by not seeing past them but she had seen past the Boleyns –ever since she was in France to attend the King's sister, Princess Mary Tudor who was to wed the aging King of France, Louis XII, she knew that the two Boleyn girls was trouble.

Mary Boleyn was the worst of them, at least her sister had the decency to pretend that she was a lady of fine and noble birth who lived up to the future Queen Claude's standards but her sister. Jane's face twisted in angry expression. She openly whored with Francis and worst the Queen knew it but there was nothing she could do about it.

Just thinking of Queen Claude, Jane realized that she was no better than Mary Boleyn, whoring with the King of England. She promised that the next time she came to Court she would prostrate before the Queen of England and ask her forgiveness. She did not deserve it but for the sake of her immortal soul she would do anything to obtain it.

Anything …

* * *

Cersei laughed when Tyrion chastised her about what she'd done to that poor, idiotic fool –Jane Seymour.

"Do you think I care? Thank the Gods that fool found someone else to blame. Now we have one less enemy to worry about."

"Really sister? Are you barking mad or your lust for Jaime has finally erased what little intelligence you have?"

Cersei said nothing, let Tyrion chastise her, she did what had to be done and she drank to that.

Tyrion snatched the cup from her hands. "You realize that it will not be long before your husband's new whore realizes your little scheme."

Cersei let out a loud laughter. "Mary Carey? That stupid Boleyn? She has never been a smart pebble, she is an idiot just like the rest."

"But her father isn't!" Tyrion cried. "Damn it Cersei! Sir Thomas Boleyn is not a man to trifle with! He will know this all came from your golden little head and he will poison the King's mind against you. You forget he is related to the Howards through his wife and they have been conspiring for a long time since before you became his wife"

"I know that the Howards hold a claim through their very long ancestry, they would never dare go against His Majesty now that they have one of their own whoring around in public. At least she has more brains than the last one."

Tyrion shrugged, he was surprised at her lazed attitude. "You surprise me dear sister, I would have expected you would have torn her to pieces by now, you acted really harsh to her that day I came to warn you of your husband's plans to wed your daughter to the Holy Roman Emperor."

"You are two steps behind me little brother yet you always pretend that it is the other way around. I knew Henry had his eye on her before that idiot Jane came into the picture, Mistress Carey is no different but if she were to find herself with child since she is married I will be merciful."

"I find that hard to believe." He muttered.

"A child of a married whore poses no threat since anyone can say it is not really the King's but her husband's and her husband is such a lost puppy without his wife, he would be willing to do anything to please her, including acknowledging her bastard."

Tyrion had to admit it was a brilliant scheme, but it lacked one factor."He has another daughter and he is not a man to give up so easily, when his interests for her wane he will turn to the other daughter, it is only natural for self made man like him. He knows how this game is played, he was Knight of the Body and Esquire to Henry VII, he is not a man to trifle with."

"You've said that twice now." Cersei said taking her back her cup.

He sighed, frustrated. "Only because you need reminding." He said harshly. "He will push his other daughter once he's used his oldest daughter to the fullest and then what? Will you kill her child too."

Cersei grinned.

"Gracious Seven, you don't even deny it." Tyrion said. "He posed no threat to you, any bastard born out of Henry will be only that, a bastard, let him have his triumph, it does not opaque the fact your sons and daughters are his heirs, not his whores."

"I will not risk it." Cersei said. "Henry wants to show the world that I am not the only vessel available to plant his seed, he wants to prove that there are others more fertile than me."

"So let him, as long as he continues to plant in stupid ground, what harm can a bastard begotten of such stock do to your beloved son and heir, Harold?"

"You are right. But their families would seek his advantage, I will not have them upsetting the balance in my court."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "Your Court?" He asked, incredulous. "Dear sister, remember what father always said –Lannisters do not behave like fools. If you only would soften your approach to Henry, you would not have to worry about other families vying for power."

Cersei scoffed. "What do you know about power? You are only here because father can't."

"True but I know people and I know that they hate us as much as we hate each other, our advantage we are related, our disadvantage with them, they are not. Try your kindness with him, you find you kill more bees with honey than with vinegar and you have always been so good at that before, surprises me how you've turned so bitter to Henry. Oh well, they say from love to hate there is only step."

It was the only explanation he could think of. And Cersei had always been hot blooded like the sigil of their house, she always let her emotions overrule. If only she showed herself more docile to Henry, she would not have to suffer his follies. She was pleasant to be around with in public, but in private she became a different person. She did not miss the opportunity to slight Henry, to remind him it was their father's gold and not Henry's who won him victory in France and extended his territories beyond the territory of the only border his Lancaster ancestors had not lost, Calais.  
His father had paid good money to the Emperor's soldiers when this proved to be untrustworthy. Now there were talks of sedition among his mercenaries which did not surprise Tyrion. The man did not get along with the Spanish and he left an Austrian Regent in charge, adding more salt to the Spanish nobles' wounds. Then there were the rumors that to placate their ire he was going to agree with their demands to wed a Portuguese noble. Between the Portuguese and Spaniards there wasn't that much difference.  
Portugal had once been a part of Castile and with the King giving preference to Castile for their laws favoring the supreme authority of Kings, he would agree to marry the Portuguese Infanta.

"He doesn't know about Jaime." Cersei said quietly, thinking of her brother, her loins stirred but not out of love but desire. Jaime always knew how to please and he was one half of her, when she was inside him she felt whole. Henry on the other hand, their lovemaking no longer lasted but when they were one Cersei felt a different kind of whole, it was as if her soul soared, she felt closer to heaven. But then she would wake up and realize that the man she married was nothing more than a beast, a kitty instead of a lion.  
The only good thing he had given her were his children, Harold, Thomas, Mary and even Joanna who had turned as of late his favorite, calling her his "Tudor Rose".  
Cersei mentally snorted. She had seen greater roses than those, but as long as it kept Henry occupied.

"I would imagine he doesn't otherwise your children's legitimacy would be disputed and the throne would go … oh wait, forget that no, your husband would never be so stupid as to give it to your darling daughter Mary, he would lock her up because he would be so sour that whoever became his wife based on her lineage would see Princess Mary as a threat and only after she gave him a son he would consider her again and that is a big if."

"My children were seeded by him." She said. He nodded knowing who she meant.

"Yet with evidence against you resurfacing there could be enough to cast doubt, let's pray to the Seven and their good Lord Jesus Christ it never comes to light and he continues to whore with brainless wenches." Tyrion concluded happily pouring cider into his cup, the only good thing the English had here.

* * *

Mary welcome her uncle Sir Jaime to sit next to her as she tried to teach Joanna about the basics of Latin, she was a slow learner unlike the rest of her siblings but she was quick to other things like knitting and understanding games of strategy far better than her or Thomas.

Joanna attempted to memorize the first sentence but Mary snatched her book. Joanna pouted and Mary rolled her eyes, trying to contain her frustration but it was so difficult, Joanna made everything difficult! "No Joanna, not until you translate this sentence, everyone speaks Latin come on, you can too!"

"I don't want to" Joanna boldly said showing some of Cersei's bold spirit but Mary outsmarted her and took her favorite dolls and put it in her trunk and locked them away and then threw the key outside.

"Give them back!" Joanna screeched. Mary smiled wickedly at Joanna, unmoved by her tantrums. "Give them back Mary or I will tell papa!" Mary remained still. Joanna threw everything she could find but Mary only smirked, looking past her sister's shoulder at Jaime who smirked back. Joanna took out one of her cups and tossed it at Mary but her aim was so poor it smashed against the wall to her right.

Finally Jaime sought to put an end to this. "Enough Your Highness, you don't want to harm your sister." He said.

Angry that her own uncle had taken Jaime's part, she threw her book but again it missed Mary and she walked out of the room going to her father.

"She will not leave you alone until you hand her, her damn dolls." He told his fifteen year old niece.

"Then she will have to sink her little teeth into them because I am not giving it to her unless she finds the courage to try something new." She said. She hated when people complained they couldn't do things, Joanna was such one of those people.

"You are too hard on her, don't you think?" He asked his beautiful niece pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What is so hard to understand? She needs to learn Latin if she wants to be a wife someday, no other court in Europe speaks English unless they are very learned but England has never been seen as nothing more than a merchant's Kingdom. It is appalling but it is the way of the world and Joanna should learn it by now. Thomas and Harold could speak Latin before they were three. This is outrageous uncle Jaime and you are taking her side."

Jaime gave a shameless smile. The girl reminded her more and more of Cersei, she even had her same face, same smile and the same look of conspiracy that had made so many tremble.

He came close to Mary and said, "I do not meant to take sides but let's be honest, you are not going to curb her temper by telling her what she should do. Lions give you better results when they are tamed sweetheart."

"I will take your advice. And me, uncle? Do I look like a lion too or is there more seeds of wickedness and lies in me like my birth mother?" Mary asked. For her it was always important to distinguish between the two, despite what she owed to Katherine of Aragon, Cersei was her mother and no one would ever replace her.

He flashed her his famous winning smile and got closer and kissing both of her cheeks, he whispered to her ear, "You are more than a lion my dear niece, you are a living goddess, expelled from heaven and reborn in mortal flesh."

Mary smiled, pleased. Her uncle was not much of a poet but he knew how to please a lady. "You are very kind uncle but you flatter me too much, my father says that I am too small for my age. I suspect my godfather, Cardinal Wolsey believes it is the reason why my cousin would not have me as his wife."

_I am glad._ "Too bad for him, he is likely to marry a country bumpkin you know?" Mary's lips curved into a cruel smile. "An angry and frigid, cold Portuguese cow. I bet she even has dimples in her face. He is a true fool not to marry you and what a shame it will be for the Spanish succession, he will give the Crown nothing but empty headed children all who will be good at pretending they are lion but there is a different between golden and gilded."

"When my brother was born my father made pageants all across London, I vaguely remember, they say I was too little to remember but I do. My mother was dressed in Gold as my father and he had that silly red feather in his hat with the golden coin bearing the Tudor symbol. There was a golden lion in damask and the rest I can't remember but my mother said my father even included a stag with golden horns and the rest in silver. My mother did not like the stag, why is that?" She queried.

Jaime could think of many reasons why his sister would not like the sigil of that fat, drunken fool she had previously been married. But he said instead "Your mother is a very proud woman and as her daughter you are one of us, proud too, I know you were the only one brave enough of your company today who shot that stag straight in the heart while the wolves ate it."

Mary looked down, abashed. She did not like showing off, but why shouldn't she? Her mother said that her uncle Jaime was her protector and he would never mind, he was one of them.

"Your ladies were crying and even your father could not believe you shot him ahead of your younger brother, Thomas." He went on. "Any man is a fool not to have the golden lioness but I have never had patience for fools and gilded men and their gilded Princesses."

She lifted her gaze, their eyes met. They were only inches apart. A simple kiss from a true knight in shining armor, and what was so wrong with kissing a Princess of true royal lineage? She was after all Cersei's adopted child and he could not fault himself for being intrigued by her, he had this magnetic pull to her and he could not resist looking at her eyes. There was something, he found, about people's eyes that drew him to them and his step-niece and Cersei's eyes were special, they were one of the kind. They were even his same shape and size.  
Just one kiss, he thought, and he would know for sure that she and Cersei were not the same but when his lips locked with hers, he found he could not pull away. He tried but there was a strong pull to them he could not ignore. When she tried to push him she found as his tongue moved inside that it tickled and what started as something funny turned to something serious and Mary grew scared and she finally pushed him. Both looking at each other frightened, Mary more appalled than he.

They were family, even without their blood relations they were related to each other by spirit. If her mother were to find about this she would box her ears or worse. She could not bear the older woman's disappointment, she had given everything to her when nobody else had, not even her father.

He tried to calm her, he got near her but she walked backwards until she was against the wall. Jaime lifted his hand as a sign of friendship but then decided against it. Lowering it down he said, "We shall never speak of this again." And then said something he never thought he would be saying, "My deepest apologies … Mary." And he left.

Mary panted, she could not believe what just happened. Her heart was at war with her mind, she told herself that it was wrong but she could not help as she watched her uncle leave, her heart aching with desire.

* * *

Jane threw herself at the King's feet when he saw him turn away from her in disgust. "Why?' She screamed. "I gave you everything. I gave you my virtue, I was a virgin when I came to you, she isn't!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Mary Carey nee Boleyn.

It was all her family's fault. She had known it was them from the start. Who else would have been capable of such evil? When she found out through Thomas (since their uptight brother, Edward, hardly told them everything. Jane scowled remembering how Edward had told her he did not care for her grief) that it the Abbes was Dame Eleanor Herman who was a familiar of William Carey, the King's present whore's husband. Jane just knew that the Boleyns were involved.

She bowed to get rid of that whore telling His Majesty what type of woman he was getting involved with.

But after she got to his apartments after a little bribe, she did not expect to find her naked in the bed eagerly awaiting Henry.

It had been rather funny, not that Jane thought of it. The was dark except for one single candle lit. It was not enough for Mary Carey to make out the mysterious figure but eager to fuck she had extended her hand over the slender one that entered and pulled him to her, whispering "Are you to please me before His Majesty arrives?"

Appalled at such behavior Jane took the whore by her hairs and pulled her from the bed and started screaming at her foul things, blaming her for all the disgrace that happened her.

The King arrived seconds later and was outraged to find his former mistress in battle with his current one.

He pushed her away and went to comfort that brown haired beauty. She was so scared she was shivering but when he put his arms around she stopped, feeling the warmth coming from His Majesty's body.

Henry turned to Jane, his eyes were murderous, even in the dark she could feel the power emanating from his figure. It didn't move him that he heard her plead, she was nothing more than a warm body. "I have been more than lenient to you, I gave you my best friend and what did you do? You gave him a son, that should be enough."

"Henry … Your Majesty … please I love you, I love you, I love you, I have never loved anyone else, when our son was born he was beautiful. Please, I can give you more sons!" She turned to Mary, saying venomously "Why don't you tell him it was your father who paid her to have my son killed! You knew where I was going and it doesn't surprise me that your sister in law was appointed Abbess two months prior to my visit! You knew, you dirty whore, witch, you knew I was waiting for a boy! You killed him! They killed my boy Henry. Please you must believe me." She was a mess, she was in tears clutching Henry's feet sobbing uncontrollably. For the briefest moment, Mary felt pity for this woman but then she remembered her duty to her family and steeled herself.

Henry gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her up and then he whispered in her ear "Dear Jane, my sweet Jane, I shall always love you."

Jane's eyes met Henry's, they were full of hope. "Your Majesty is very generous, I thank you, oh thank you, Henry, thank you."

"However the fact remains" Henry said and his smile faded. "You were nothing more than a good cunt to practice my lance."

"Noooooooooooo!"

Henry threw her out of the room and called his guards to take her to her chambers.

Her brother had been right, it had all been for nothing. That ginger haired cunt! Jane thought, he used me. He never loved her. Sinking in her brother's arms, Thomas comforted her and tried to tell her that he was wrong and he still loved her but even he did not sound so convinced.

Edward was furious. Jane had ruined their family's chance to gain a respectable place in court!

In that moment Edward deciding he was going to be nothing more than a knight's son, gave up and he and his siblings returned home.

* * *

Wonderful news arrived from King's Landing. Joeffrey's little wife, Daenerys Targaryen had died. The path for her daughter was clear, she would become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

The Queen's lips curved into a dangerous smile. Her ambitions would be complete at last, she thought gazing at her oldest daughter who was constantly licking her lips and who was more silent than usual.

* * *

**R/R!**


	8. Queen Of Ambition

**Queen Of Ambition**

**~o~  
**

_"I could take every fucking word she says_  
_Throw it in her face_  
_but would she even care_  
_I still remember when she looked at me_  
_that frown upon her face_  
_Trying to be sincere_  
_I gathered all those little things she said_  
_Kept them close to me_  
_Trying to make this real_  
_This cloud will always hover over me_  
_I'm leaving you today_  
_because now I see_

_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_That you lie (I don't lie)_  
_That your fake (I'm not a freak)_  
_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_You always take (I don't take)_  
_What you can (what I can)_

_I could take every fucking game you play_  
_Blow it all away_  
_but would you even care_  
_I could take all those lies you said to me_  
_Never go away_  
_Never disappear_  
_This cloud will always hover over me_  
_I'm leaving you today_  
_Because now I see_

_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_That you lie (I don't lie)_  
_That your fake (I'm not a freak)_  
_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_You always take (I don't take)_  
_What you can (what I can)_

_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_That you lie (I don't lie)_  
_That your fake (I'm not a freak)_  
_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_You always take (I don't take)_  
_What you can (what I can)_

_Now I'm far away from you (You're always far away)_  
_I'll never bring back yesterday (bring back yesterday)_  
_You're such a fake it's true_  
_I can't believe the words you say_  
_I'm far away from you_  
_I'll never bring back yesterday_

_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_That you lie (I don't lie)_  
_That your fake (I'm not a freak)_  
_Suffocate, you suffocate_  
_You always take (I don't take)_  
_What you can (what I can)_

_I always take_  
_What I can"_

**~"Suffocate" by Cold**

* * *

_"It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you."_

**~Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins (2005)**

* * *

**1526**

Tyrion looked oddly at his step-niece. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing in particular uncle."

"Do you always have to be so …"

"So what?" She cut him off with a laugh. "Beautiful, arresting, great to behold, amusing?"

He chuckled, there was much of Jaime in her, no doubt the girl needed to stop spending time with his handsome brother if she wanted to survive in his dimwit's nephew's court. If rumors were true –Tyrion did not want to think of it- she would need more than a good smile to survive his cruelty.  
"No. Annoying, that is not the type of behavior your mother would want to see in a future Queen."

"My mother does not need to know. What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"On the contrary my dear what we don't know is what usually hurt us."

She continued smiling and gazed down at the book Tyrion had in his hands. Curiosity got the better of her. "Why are you reading _History of the Seven Kingdoms and Families_ uncle?"

"Me? Oh, sorry dear." He said taking the book from her hands. "That is not for me to read, your best friend's father, Sir Thomas More was reading that."

"Why?" She inquired. The man rarely wanted to read anything that was not of the old faith.

"Good question, you can ask your friend Margaret that."

"She does not talk to me much and Lizzy gets in trouble when she talks to me."

"I can't imagine why" Tyrion said dryly. He would have a little talk with More. He had come across this volume when he was in More's office. How the man had gotten hold of this volume? Tyrion could only wander. There were only a few who were in possession of Westeros books and nearly all of them loyal to the Lannisters.

"Should I explain to their father that I am not teaching them anything of mama's religion? I do not want to get them in trouble." Mary said.

And Tyrion saw an innocence in his step-niece that he seen very few times in her mother when she was around her and her younger siblings.

"Perhaps but a future Queen does not apologize especially one that is already royal. Why don't you do something special for them?"

"Like what?"

"You like praying to the saints too and you are faithful to your birth mother's faith." She nodded. "Then it is settled then!" Tyrion said feigning surprise spreading his hands. He seemed so amusing to her from this light, if it wasn't for his different eye color in each eye he would have been handsome but the gods as her mother had told her were cruel and unjust.

"What do you suggest I do?"

He beckoned her to get closer and whispered in her ear, Mary smiled and told him that was a great idea. She went to tell her lady in waiting, another of her best friends, Susan White to make arrangements for when the More girls came.

Tyrion was happy to see his niece content. She was like Cersei except in physical likeness but unlike his sister there was an innocence he wished that remained.

Jaime and Cersei had blackened the Lannister name but he would not let them blacken that poor girl's soul.

* * *

Thomas welcomed the King's new squire, Sir Lancel, another of the Queen's relations. Everywhere they turned he and Wolsey would see more of these blond arrogant, sass mouthing, smirking Lannister men.

It was becoming impossible for Wolsey to keep up with the Queen's relations. Worst of all, he commented to More, was that their dear Majesty had brought her aunt, Lady Dorna Lannister who was Ser Kevan Lannister –her father's right hand men- wife.

"This is getting ridiculous." Wolsey muttered to More and he could not agree more.

England was invaded by Lannisters and then there were all these Protestant underground cells that were getting more murky and difficult to find.  
Its members, More had to admit, were good. Wolsey thought that by expelling them he was ridding England of sin and corruption by Luther and his army of heretics. But by expelling them he was making them stronger. They were in heathen or merchant states bidding their time for the right time where they would come back and strike.  
More knew because their resolve was as strong as his and the other members of the true faith.

"What is His Majesty's wish?" Wolsey asked cutting straight to the point.

"HisMajesty wishes for you to give you this letter."

"His Majesty sent you to deliver this letter at this time of night? I find that hard to believe." Wolsey said arching his eyebrows but he took the letter nonetheless. He looked at the Lannister boy who was still seated. "Well go on, go to your master boy!"

Lancel Lannister seemed uncomfortable by the word 'boy' but said nothing of it, remaining still in his chair.

"Well do you want me to write it to you Sir Lannister if that is what you prefer, leave us!"

"Stop torturing the poor boy" Thomas said who could not help but grin at the poor lad. For all his good looks his seven gods had not granted him his family's intellect.

"S-sir … Y-y-your Em-mine-n-nce…"

"Out with it!"

"My master says" the boy began rapidly his expression hardening as he eyed More whom all the gods would condemn to unhappiness, he thought, for standing in the way of his family. He decided to concentrate on Thomas Wolsey, he was a man that Lancel was used to see, he was a man that he had known for his whole life. Indeed his expression, even the grayness of his eyes, was the same as his father and his uncle Tywin. "that I am to stay with you and make you read all the contents of the letter and that you read it aloud and give your answer to him immediately."

"The King told you this?"

"My master said so sir."

Wolsey and More looked at each other, then they looked at the young lad sitting in front of them.

"I see." Thomas Wolsey said. He began reading. His eyes widened only slightly and they returned to their normal size by the time he was done.

"And just how exactly did your master found out about this? I hardly think an idiot with the brains of a birth would tell him."

"No, Your Eminence but there are others working on his behalf. He wants his answer now."

"Thomas what do you make of this little shit? Should we give him our answer?"

"No, but I fear if we don't we will not be rid of Sir Lancel am I right Sir Lancel?"

"Indeed sir. My uncle requests an immediate answer."

"Then you will have it, it is no and tell him that if he threatens with this knowledge again I will make sure you and the rest of the Queen's relations are shipped back to your miserable country, now go!"

Thomas could not help but grin when he was gone. "You could have handled that better."

Wolsey scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "That is how you treat with idiots Thomas, maybe one day you will sit in my chair and know what is like to have to listen to threats and idiots. We will not be hearing the last from him or the Queen's family."

Thomas sank in his chair. He wished that the Queen would not feel the need to intrude in Henry's politics, their country would be a better place if she didn't. God knows their marriage too, he thought.

* * *

Lady Dorna Lannister arranged Mary's hair in a golden snood, she wore a French hood on top, also gold and her dress was green, gold and white. Her parents' colors.

While his sister was getting ready Harold decided to escape the tediousness of having to hear their beauty talk and retreated to his mother.

"Your Aunt is at it again." She said without preamble.

"Worse, she has Mary choosing the colors for her wedding. I swear that is all Mary cares for anymore."

"She is going to be a Queen, she can't be playing swords with you all time."

"I know but it was fun when she does, I mean did."

"You do not have to hide things from me Harold, I know that she still plays sword fight with you and your brother. I do not approve but as long as your father does not know I shall pretend I don't."

"Thank you mother. I often wonder …"

"Out with it." Cersei said, she did not like long talk, she had enough of that with Henry and his so called scholars. In public she did her duty but in private she expected to be treated with respect.

Harold sighed. His mother did not want him to practice rhetoric with her, she said it was useless but in his experience with his father he recognized its uses but his mother was right, she deserved to be treated with respect –at least in private. He recognized his father had not been on his best behavior with her and that was part what drove him here today.

"It is father and his fancy of Mistress Boleyn."

Cersei laughed and reached for her son's cheek. She used to do this with Joeffrey but he wasn't Joeffrey. But he certainly wasn't Henry either –her mind said. Except for his eyes he was all Lannister, more Lannister than Joeffrey. If only he had my eyes, she thought, then the change would be complete. She would not have to worry about him ending up like his wretched father.

"She is not like the rest mother."

His voice made her see how much he had changed, he was no longer a child. He was a young mand and proud, tall and broad shoulder like Jaime. Even with his father's eyes he was a true Lannister like her Joeffrey.

"You do not have to worry about Mistress Boleyn. She will be just like her sister."

"Will she?" Harold questioned. He could not help but wonder if his mother was becoming tired or she had given up completely on her ruthless pursuit of his father's whores.

"I do not fancy she will run after your father and demand he make her his wife if that is what you imply-"

"I am not implying anything, I know. She cares about only one thing, the one thing that his other whores were so stupid not to ask."

"He is a King my love." Cersei said standing from her seat and coming to kneel besides him taking his hand in hers and kissing it. "And he has you. If only you had the eyes of your brother then you will be as fearsome as him."

"I know but I do not need to have green eyes to know where I came from and what house I represent."

"Of course." She said, a smile spreading on her face. They were the same words she and her father would have said. _Lannister words. _"But the fact remains he will whore as much as he wants and he will make promises to his whores now and then, some too big even for him and when he is done with them he will dispose them, give them to one of his knights or his lesser nobles. This one will be no different. Her father is after the Butler title, he has appealed for years for those lands because he is part Butler himself, it is obvious he is using his daughter for that purpose."

"Is he? If I were my father I would not fall for the first brown eyes or blue eyes I find."

"What would you do?"

"If I had my father's appetite I would go to bed with as many women as I wanted, as many times as I pleased and get no sons from them."

"And just how would you make sure your whores would not –"

"I would make them drink Maester Pycelle's potion, the same you drink. I would put them in their drink and I would make sure every whore I bed was married and disgustingly rich."

"And why not painted whores of the brothels? You would be King, I could arrange for you right now to lie with painted whores or noble ones, I know a few of my ladies who would be willing." Cersei said. She could imagine her son taking on all of these women, she knew if the seed was strong in him like in his parents, no amount of moon tea would keep the women safe from his seed.

"I do not want to lie with cheap whores. Cheap whores are idiots and they are too smart at their craft. It is the nobility that needs to be watched, what better way than to lie with their women?"

"And if they would refuse?"

"No one would refuse me."

Cersei came up, smiling, at her boy. "Then it is settled."

"What is settled?"

"I will have you lie with one of my women tonight-"

"I do not want to lie with her, I am not like **him**." He said. "He bedded Mary Carey because he could. Her sister has realized she can push him to the limits because it is not the kill he loves, it is the chase. Once he gets it, he grows tired and Mistress Boleyn does not intend him to win unless he pays her price."

"You worry too much. There is no god, gods or faith in the world that will make your father pay the price she wants. She is nothing but a passing fancy, nothing more."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then I will have to deal with her like all the rest." She said giving him a kiss to his left cheek. "Now go to your sister, she will want to show you her dress and debate about the latest philosophical trend no doubt."

Harold nodded and kissed his mother before he left for his sister.

Cersei looked at the portrait in front of her. Like her, she was a beautiful woman with blond hair and fair skin but her eyes were light blue. _Whore's eyes._ It seemed that the Plantagenet and Baratheon men had a thing for blue eyed whores. And Henry was part Plantagenet through his mother, Elizabeth of York. A former Princess of the late ruling house that her husband's father had cut down to pieces –who had also been bastardized by her own house's uncle.  
This girl's mother was staring right at her. It seemed as if her eyes were judging Cersei. _Do you think you can keep your crown anymore than mine dear?_ They seemed to say. _They stripped of my titles and favorite gowns and castles and took away my two precious gifts, they will take yours too and when you have nothing they will take your second most precious gift of all, your daughter._

_No!_ Cersei;'s mind roared. _They will not take my daughter!_

_Oh but they will –_the late Queen's voice taunted back. _They will and you will be left with nothing, you will be but a hollow Queen, forgotten in history, if remembered at all as England's greatest whore._

* * *

**1527  
**

"What do you think mother thinks when she is not alone?"

"Same thing she thinks about all the time. Does it seem that I care?"

"I am just asking." Joanna said nicely. "Anyhow what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, studying, debating with Mary."

"That is not nothing." Joanna said. "I was hoping you and Mary would join me and Thomas, He's been reading Sir Thomas More's Utopia. It is a very engaging book, I highly recommend it and the new Queen of France sent mama a new necklace, I heard she gave it to Mary but she did not want it either so she gave it and the other necklace she had from the Queen as well to me."

"How interesting."

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please do show."

"Look here it is. How does it look." She modeled before him. She did look stunning and it matched her green eyes except for the second one which had sapphires and diamonds and they did not match anything of hers at all.

"Don't you like them brother?"

"I do just take the second one, order father's jeweler to take out the sapphires."

"Silly! The sapphires can't be taken, they are too valuable and father loves sapphires."

"Well good for you then." Said Harold uninterested.

Joanna crossed her arms against her chest and huffed. Why did she have to have a pair of squares for brothers? Thomas wasn't like that and Mary's younger playmates were certainly not like that. Yet her sister was always so dull and strict when she was around Joanna.

What was her problem? Joanna wondered. She got tired of asking Mary. She was just bitter, she realized, she and her mother were a complete puzzle to Joanna. One she did not want to explore.

"Do you know that next year you will get a new lady in waiting?" Her older brother, Thomas, asked when they were in his chambers. He did not have many playmates as Harold but Harold always send people to him because of the two, Thomas was the jollier and more outgoing one.

"I did not have a clue. Perhaps that fat girl Mary Howard. I heard it is a reward for her cousin sleeping with father."

"Those are just rumors. It is not nice to speak such things." He told her. His former tutor who had also been his father's, Sir Thomas More always said.

"Pff, rumors, right! They are all true. Father slept with half a dozen women already and Spring is not over yet!"

"Joanna!"

"It is the truth. I wonder who will be number thirteen this year. My bet Mistress Boleyn."

"Then why don't you try and trick mother's favorite golden boy and girl?"

"I tried Thomas but for the first time ever Mary does not want my bet! She only thinks of marriage with our brother, our Aunt and mother have her choosing over all these new gowns. I have never seen so many fabrics in my life! I think it's sick."

"It is not. They have no blood relations."

"But she has been raised by mother since she married father. She thinks herself her daughter, just imagine it. Ugh, tt just feels … disgusting."

"No it doesn't, you are probably just jealous that she will get to be Queen before you."

"That is true but at least I admit my faults. Mary is proud like mother to admit her faults if she has at all, she says."

Thomas laughed. He did not understand women and their fights. It was all pretty absurd to him how they concerned themselves with their looks and over who had more titles and lands.

"To you everything feels disgusting."

"Well it does. And mother should not allow it, you know I am right!"

"True but she is the Queen though on the bright side you do not have to worry much about that, father will not allow it. His new mistress is putting ideas in his head."

"Says the man who does not like hearing gossip!" She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I don't!" He tried "But, let's face it. It is becoming very clear father is after her jelly."

"Aha so the beast in you finally resurfaces."

"Do not get any ideas, you know I am not like him."

"No but you are going to be thirteen and mama is pressuring to have Harold lie with a whore, she will move on to you soon."

Thomas gulped and crossed himself causing Joanna to laugh. He seriously hoped that Harold NEVER sleeps with anyone because just the thought of lying with a woman made him nervous …

* * *

But Harold did lie with someone. He woke up and found himself in bed with a beautiful light brown haired woman.

"Did w-we" He asked when she woke up.

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him, pushing her hand underneath his breeches to his crotch. "Mmmm" He broaned inside her mouth.

Their lips parted. "No we didn't, not yet …" She pushed the sheets from his body, lowered herself down and taking down his breeches she began sucking on his member. At first he did not feel anything but then a sensation came of mirth and he had his hands on her hair squealing like a dolphin, begging for more.

* * *

His screams echoed through the castle walls. Cersei was happy to know that her son finally proved he was a man. She sent the messenger away. It would be a week before she could travel to Greenwich. Henry would want to hear it from her first how her son had given his first battle cry.

Paying that girl had been the right choice and she did not demand much. The "honor" she told Cesei of sleeping with the future King was enough.

She gave Pycelle a potion to give the girl after Harold was done with her. He was right, he did not need to suffer from bastards and the same reputation of his father and the rest of his fellow Kings.

* * *

When the girl withdrew from his chambers Harold struggled to get up. When he came to the table, they all noticed he was a different man. Thomas paled, he knew he was going to be next and he did not want to. He clutched his rosary as his older sister Mary had taught him (since she was the only one who took her prayers seriously) and prayed with her at night, later confessing her fears.

"Mother would never do that to you Tom."

"She will Joanna said I will be thirteen, old enough to lie with a woman!"

Mary rolled her eyes, she should have known her sister was at it terrorizing Tom again.  
"So? That does not make you a man. A man is someone who rides into battle and I don't mean in armor like our father loves to do every time but in the council, before politicians and his adversaries."

"I prefer wearing jousting then."

Mary shook her head. Men, they were all the same. Harold also loved wearing armor when he would have his own jousting against his father's courtiers' sons. But unlike Thomas, he had common sense to know it was not the only thing that mattered in the world.

"One day you will become Archbishop or maybe a King in some foreign land or marry a royal and you will have to spend the majority of your time administering your fortunes and helping our brother rule."

"And you sister? Will you help me become that man?"

"I will, I promise but you have to listen to me at all times and no more complaining to Joanna, alright? I don't want to have my hair pulled again, I have enough of our sister's taunting."

"I understand but you always taunt her back."

"That's true but I hate it every time I do because I could spend my time doing more valuable work."

"Like praying?"

"Praying, working on my needlework which is not so good, archery, falconry and my other lessons and my books."

"Why do you love reading so much? Joanna reads all the time but I remember when she said it was boring until you and our uncles convinced her or else you would tell our mother."

Mary laughed at the memory. "Yes I remember. She was far less interesting then. The mind needs food as our bodies do and without the mind our bodies can't survive."

"I don't understand."

"You will, why don't we get started tonight with something easy. I will read to you something of my favorite Greek philosopher, just a few lines."

"I like that."

Mary started to read Aristotle to her brother, she started by taking out words that would be too complicated for Thomas and when she finished they said farewell and she returned to her chambers.

She did not want to believe the rumors that her father was seeing another woman. All her life she believed her father had only one woman and that was her mother but one day when her grandfather, Lord Tywin had caught her praying with her rosary that had belonged to her birth mother, he stopped her and asked her: _"What are you doing?"_

"_I am praying My Lord." She said meekly bobbing a curtsy to her lord grandfather. He was the only man who intimidated her._

"_And what is this?" He asked pointing to her rosary._

"_My birth mother's rosary, the late Queen, Katherine of Aragon."_

"_Do not be afraid to say her name Your Highness. She was your mother period, you should address her as such, I do not need to be given further explanations."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_So you embrace her faith then?"_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_"As you do your mother's?"  
_

_"Yes, My Lord, I embrace her faith too."  
_

_"Why? She is what your birth mother's faith would call pagan and heretics."  
_

_"Heretics are those that go against the Holy Mother Church and the Septon's teaching, those that use the name of God and the Seven to their profit to separate rather than unite."  
_

_"All churches are the same. Why is it your don't squirm at the sight of your mother's gods?"  
_

_"Aristotle, Plato, Pytagoras, Socrates, Virgil, Ovid and so many others, they were pagan too weren't they? They did not know the truth of our Lord Savior Jesus Christ, and they knew very little of the Seven yet their teachings helped the greatest and devoutest minds in Christendom achieve greater truths."  
_

_Tywin grinned. "Spoken like a true scholar. Now tell me what were you praying?"_

"'_Tis private My Lord, as confession it can't be told, it is for God's ears only."_

"_Let me give you a piece of advice. Keep your true mother's rosary close to your heart and never lose it. Cersei is your mother as much as the one who bore you but always remember this –no matter what faith, what name of gods we speak of or in your case, God, they are all the same. Understand?"_

_Mary raised her eyes, their eyes met, blue against green, and she nodded but she did not believe it however his next words stuck with her –"My dear girl you will find soon in life that we make our own fate, the gods care nothing for us, they laugh at our suffering."_

"_But Thomas More says-"_

"_Thomas More is a fool who has not suffered loss like you and I have. Did the God of your birth mother save your family? Did he save you from being used as a pawn in your mother's family's schemes?" He asked, kneeling besides her._

"_No. He did not because like the Seven I worship he does not give one or two hoots who live or who die. That is why they are gods, that is why your god constantly needs your prayers because without us he would be nothing but a memory."_

"_Everything God does has a purpose." She said staunchly, expecting the worst but instead of grabbing her for her insolence as he would have done to one of his servants he merely laughed, it was such a rare occurrence, the people present –including her uncle Kevan Lannister- thought. _

"_God wants to test us to see if we are strong, if we are not weak and coward."_

"_Aye he does but tell me are you going to push yourself to the limits because of something God intended or because you intended? Fate is ours to make not theirs or his." He concluded and left putting a golden necklace with the golden lion of Lannister dangling from the chain on her bed._

After that Mary always kept her grandfather's gift close to her heart. When she prayed she thought of everything she and her family had suffered and everything she would have suffered if it had not been for Cersei and her family. God had rescued her just as she rescued herself, not God.

* * *

**May 30th  
**

Anne Boleyn could not believe her luck when she had been told by the King that he lusted after her.

"I have to have you." He said and then kissed her but she disappeared from his view, just like a ghost leaving an imprint of herself in his lips.

He would dream of her at night. Every day when he came to her he would be besotted and he would hunger at the sight of her cleavage which she showed off knowing it would arouse him. But she never gave in, she followed her father and uncle's advice.

Unlike her sister and the other ladies at court, she had lain with no other man but Henry and even when she was with Henry she would give herself –only partly- to him.

She did not notice in the excitement of the letter Henry had given her that she bumped into someone.

When she recovered she noticed it was Princess Mary, the King's eldest child.

"Your Highness" She immediately said but the Princess did not acknowledge her, she kept on walking ignoring her and her ladies laughing at her goggled expression.

Anne was hurt but did not let it show. She had tolerated enough taunts of her sister and her maids, she was used to the pain. She knew she was not beautiful, she was not fair skinned and she did not have the same attributes her sister did but she had one thing they did not and that was intellect –something –her father said, that was more useful than beauty.

There were times when Anne would look at the King and pity him. His wife would not lift a finger against any of his mistresses and she wondered why? She heard, when she was placed among her ladies that she fought him in private.

But what use was that? A woman's place should be in her husband's heart, she did not have to stand for being pushed and shoveled. Women who were like that deserved everything they got because they were so weak. That was one thing she was thankful for her father, that he taught her how to fight, how to protest. The Queen knew nothing of fighting other than her frowns and her feigned smiles which convinced no one except the inexperienced.

_The poor Queen … she never knows what goes around anymore._ One of the late Queen's ladies, her predecessor, Katherine of Aragon, Countess Willoughby, was caught saying one time to one of Anne's best friends.

She did not want to believe that a woman who earned the respect of millions for her experience in battle and for all the money her family had used to win Westeros and secure England for the Tudor family could be so aloof but after everything Mary had told her she started to believe it was true.

_Poor Queen indeed_, thought Anne but she reaped what she sowed. If she had not spent her time complaining to him in private and disagreeing over everything she would have kept his love.

She had gotten to know the Queen long enough behind closed doors to know she was a powerful figure but one who lacked will.

Today she stood by as Anne danced with her husband right in front of her and yet she said nothing. She just smiled and then frowned when Anne smiled making her frown as well.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" A messenger came running putting an end to the dance.

"What is it?" Henry asked angrily.

The messenger could not contain himself he looked up at the Queen then at all her relations as if bracing himself for what was coming.

"Rome sire, Rome has been sacked!"

The Imperial Ambassador paled. _Can it be?_ He thought. No. The Emperor would not be so careless and he had good control over his armies …

"The Emperor's troops have sacked Rome!"

Everyone gasped. Inigo de Mendoza's face fell. How had his master come to this? He suddenly felt utterly disgusted.

"So the Emperor has control of Rome?!" Henry bellowed. Anne was seething too though as her father always said, there was a bright side to every bad news and this only proved what she and George and his former university colleagues said all along –the church was corrupt and this marked the decadence of the old faith and the need for a stronger, stricter reformation but her hopes faded as Mendoza's with the messenger's next words.

"No, Your Majesty. The Emperor tried to gain control of his rogue mercenaries but they no longer responded to him and the city is in control of King Joeffrey, he's send his uncle, Ser Kevan Lannister in the name of his grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister to ensure the pope's safety."

The world seemed to stop for Anne. She looked up to Cersei who looked like a lioness after her first kill.

_So you thought I was a fool._ Cersei's smile stayed until she met Henry and she frowned.

He felt like a complete fool. Not only she had magically conjured the memory that it was she who won the battle of Flodden, she who ensured his victory in Calais, she who ensured his victory in the war with the Empire against France and ensured that Bordeaux be returned to England, in the people's minds. Now thanks to this little stunt, no one would doubt her power.

Henry stormed from the hall. Cersei followed him with her ladies following her. Like any dutiful wife ready to comfort him.

* * *

"You've heard what she's done." His brother in law said.

"I've heard and I chose not to believe it. What has she gained by this other than her family and country becoming the most hated in all Christendom."

"I am telling you the countries should rally up and attack."

"And then what? Our puny God against their Seven Gods. It is bigger than England, France and Spain and Portugal combined, nobody would ever hold it and for all our fire power they have developed their own fire power as well and they have better trained soldiers and then there is Dorne to consider. They have no love for them but they have less for Christians and at the first sight of Luther or the Pope's banner they will shoot us or chop our heads."

"We must try. It is too much power for one family!"

"I would rather it be them than a fanatic like the Red Priestess in her son's Court."

"Aye" Grumbled Norfolk. "Is it true that she has burned three men already?"

"Worse, the King tried to intimidate her but it seemed he backed down when she came face to face with him. Just what was the Lord of Dragonstone thinking on his last rebellion against his nephew?" Mumbled Thomas Boleyn.

"Well you know what they say. The Lord of Dragonstone did have a better claim to the throne and the only reason why he and his wife chose death over a head short was so their ugly daughter could have their crazy red bitch at the King's court bidding her time to place the young Lady of Dragonstone as Queen."

"Ha!" Laughed Thomas Boleyn. "That will never happen. She would have died already if she was seen as a threat but instead Joeffrey sees her as a nuisance. Why else would he keep away from her and her red bitch? It is the Starks he must worry about, the Wolves will be howling at his doorstep any time soon now."

"Too bad we are miles and miles away from them."

"What are you thinking Your Grace?" Thomas asked knowing he was going to like what his brother in law proposed but they had to thread carefully.

Thomas Howard poured a delicious cup of cider to his brother in law and brought his chair closer to him.

"I just heard the greatest news that Sir Thomas More has become very intrigued with a certain book but the fool has not yet got a clue and it has been may I add, two years since it fell into his hands."

"The fool is a dreamer what more can you expect."

"But supposed he figures it out soon, someone should mention the truth to him without actually saying it. As the King's best friend he would believe him."

"He has heard the rumors and the King has made nothing of them. He himself aided his father in law when Lord Stannis made allegations that his stepson was not really Robert Baratheon's son but the product of incest between his wife and Jaime Lannister. Even Lord Stark did not lift a finger when the rebellion was brewing."

"But the King loves the Queen very much and she is very beautiful despite her thirty something years."

"He doesn't bed her anymore."

"Does it matter? She is good to look at and the King must have it all, beauty, riches, glory to be envied. He would not let go of a golden lioness, if I were his age I know I would be tempted not to as well but … pushed in the right direction there could be investigation and the Starks could help should France and other countries…"

Thomas slammed his cup on the table and stood up and whirled. "It is treason and I will not be the fool who gets his head cut off because of it! If we must come with a plan to take down her and Wolsey it must be a better one."

"This is our only recourse." Thomas Howard said, clenching his teeth. He hated these new men who were too careful like his brother in law. "If the Queen should fall so would her relations, everyone would see the King of Westeros for what he is, a monster and a fool, a powerful one but a fool nonetheless. Without his mother and his grandfather he is nothing and I have heard from one of the Spider's birds that he himself has heard audacious rumors that some are claiming that Prince Rhaeggar's son, Aemon did not die but that he is in fact alive."

"Has he heard what happened Perkin Warbeck, Lambert Simnel or all the other pretenders?"

"This is different brother. With Joeffrey having only for an heir a daughter born to him by his late wife, Daenerys Targaryen and this Prince, this would make them the heirs to the throne. All the Baratheons except for Lady Shireen are gone, the throne belongs to the Targaryens, it always has."

"And you trust the spider? Who knows if he is not weaving webs against us and using us."

"It is a risk we will have to take or perish under this incestuous Queen."

"Any blind man can see that the Prince of Wales, the Duke of York and Princess Joanna are Henry Tudor's sons."

"Yes but are they really? Just look at the Prince of Wales, Harold Tudor. Fair skin, blond hair, that build-"

"His father is tall and was the same height I remember because you remember I served under his father's last years of his reign and I know that Prince Harold is HIS son. He has his cheekbones and his long legs and his eyes, they even posses the same shape."

"They could be from anyone of the Queen's lovers. Anne has told us how she tends to be very generous at church, at charity. Perhaps her charity overextends. There have been many Queens who have done the same thing and they have all been punished, why shouldn't she?"

"It is his son Your Grace." Thomas said, much as he hated to admit it. "The Duke of York is a testament to her fidelity, he has the same eyes as his brother, dark grey which are the King's eyes. He and Princess Joanna have His Majesty's auburn hair and His Majesty has shown affection for his youngest daughter on numerous occasions, he calls her the Golden Rose. If we do this now we better find a better excuse."

"Just what were your plans brother when you pushed your daughter in his path? I don't believe it was to have her as his official mistress, she rejected that position many times. What was it for?" He prompted.

Thomas knew this was going to end bad but damn them all if they did not try. He was tired of being the King's and his brother in law's shadow. If he had to use Anne to gain a title and become the second most powerful man in England then so be it!

"We will be careful I agree we must, but, the time has come to start the whispers and reach our potential friends in the North. Lord Stark's health is failing and the Lannisters want to marry the heiress of Winterfell to one of their own. They want the whole word Thomas, why should they have it all?" Thomas demanded.

Thomas Boleyn nodded, he could not agree more with his brother in law yet he would play his own game and he would win.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and those who've reviewed and put this story on their favorites and their alerts, thanks to Pebbles89 for the suggestion. Sources used: Sister Queens by Julia Fox.**

**R/R!  
**


	9. My Love Is Vengeance

**My Love Is Vengeance**

**~o~  
**

"_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like I do, and I blame you!_  
_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_  
_None of my pain woe_  
_Can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it (x4)_  
_No one knows what its like_  
_To be mistreated, to be defeated_  
_Behind blue eyes_  
_No one knows how to say_  
_That they're sorry and don't worry_  
_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man,_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes."_

**~"Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Biskit**

* * *

_Winning a kingdom and ruling a kingdom are rather different kingdom. They say that if a man goes through life with his battle visor down, he can often be blind to the enemies at his side."_

**~Maester Pycelle in Game of Thrones 1X10**

* * *

**1527  
**

Cersei walked on the white marble steps of her daughter's new home. Henry had erected a palace just for her the previous year. It was small and it paled in comparison to the one the Archbishop of York and Cardinal Wolsey was forced to give to Henry but it was something.

"Mother." Joanna said taking Mary's pendant from her toilette. Her mother was very thorough on her inspection she wanted to inspect everything including her private rooms. "When will I get my palace."  
Cersei gave the girl a look of annoyance. She was turning more and more like her father. It was strange, Cersei thought, that she should feel this way with her own daughter while she felt closer to her adopted daughter. But it was as the Gods willed it as her mother would say.

Her mother's name was the last link Cersei had with her and when she looked at her daughters she saw a bit of her mother in them. Especially Mary.

"When your father decides on your marriage." She said hastily.

"Oh" Was all she said. The talk of marriage was not something she enjoyed, but she lived for the competition and if it meant marrying ahead of Mary than she would sacrifice herself, her body, mind and soul, like her mother to win the race.

"Mary do not touch that dear." Cersei commanded, scolding lightly her daughter.

"Yes mother." She said curtsying to her mother and sister as she exited. She was the perfect lady and she had taken as her sigil a golden dragon after her grandfather's emblem when he won the Battle of Bosworth had been a red dragon. The fabled dragon, Cadwaller. She represented the union of both houses, Lancaster and York and since her mother's house had since stopped caring about her she had adopted her new mother's sigil.  
One golden dragon behind the golden dragon with red and white as the background.  
"You do me much honor my little lioness. Your brother will be proud when he has you for a wife."

Mary smiled ecstatic at the thought of marriage and becoming a Queen but she steeled herself and hid her emotions behind a curtain of neutrality and nodded to her mother.

She must be tactful at all times.

Cersei smiled pleased with her daughter and told her to take Joanna to her chambers.

* * *

Lady Dorna Lannister called his son to her room. "Have you done your duty to the Queen my son?"

"Yes mother." Lancel replied rather nervously. Lady Lannister flashed her a knowing smile, unlike what her husband and the rest of his family thought, she was not all aloof what went behind the palace walls.

She told her son to keep doing what he was doing to please the Queen but always remember his loyalty was to the family not just the Queen.

"Yes mother." Said Lancel, he was more afraid of his mother than the Queen herself, his mother had a way of plucking the truth out of him that not even his uncle had.

"Go to the King then, and remember what I said."

She watched her son go and then called to her maidens to arrange her hair and call for the Princesses Mary and Joanna. She had as much authority here as Cersei had in her husband's court and all thanks to Kevan. If it was not for him the Lannisters would have been lost and their sins exposed.

Cersei was not a saint and she was smart, Dorna would give her that but for all her beauty and intelligence she did not possess the humility her husband had and thanks to that she and the rest were still alive.

They owed their existence to him as much as Cersei and her brother in law.

"Lady Aunt." Both sisters said, once the doors were closed they walked closely to her and threw their arms around her once she told them they could.

She was educating them to be future leaders, future plotters of their husband's court and promote the Lannister interests as their mother was.

"Have you attended all your lessons for the day? Hawking, French, Greek, Grammar, Rhetoric?" They nodded. Joanna, the more outspoken of them and also the more reckless said they had mastered almost all of them. Dorna asked Mary if this was true and she nodded and true to her word, outshining her sister, she spoke in all languages she knew.  
"And your stitches? How are they going?"

"They are improving Lady Aunt, and we would be honored if you would do us the honor and supervise us." Mary said.

Dorna smiled, the girl was learning to hide her disadvantage behind her words, just like her mother.

"The honor would be mine. Sit next to me and we will start with something simple." She said and the Princesses did as they were told.

* * *

Henry was so sure he had the hegemony of Europe when he battled alongside the Spaniards, first Katherine's father, Ferdinand, then her nephew, Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire. But two times they had backstabbed him and failed to inform him of the peace between them and the French, luckily there was his wife to save his arse and the rest of his English pride.

She is always there. He thought to himself. He scowled. He could not take a piss without thinking about her father's siege of the Vatican city, holding the pope captive.

Now he was the owner, not just of the seven kingdoms, but of all bloody Europe.

"Just what was Cersei thinking?!" He bellowed, not realizing he had spoken his thoughts as he galloped across the fields with Anne.

Anne was not too happy either. He did not need to remind her that she was powerless now to stop the Queen.

Just then she remembered the talk she and Cromwell had the other day when he came across her in Greenwich and delivered her a book that she said the King would have great interest in.  
_"You will find it is all connected."_ He had said smiling and then left. Then her former tutor came and said how great divine fortune favored the bold and it favored her.

Now it is all gone. Her mind said. But was it? She still had three cards left to play and only now she realizes what a fool she was for not playing them before.

She had been schooled to always think of those around her and she knew what was at stake if the Lannisters remained in power. They were like a plague, she decided. When she was young, she had been so excited when the King and Queen, then Katherine of Aragon, had waved at her during the coronation procession to Westminster.

She looked so glorified and her husband so happy. She had never seen a woman so beautiful and she boasted of her fertility with her long wavy auburn hair flowing past her shoulders. The King's fingers would occasionally be submerged in them and whisper loving things to her ears much to the shock of all the wellborn lords and ladies, but her mother would say it was the most beautiful thing she saw while her father would scoff but he would hand her mother's hand tightly reassuring her there was no one more beautiful than her.  
Anne watched as the King and Queen were crowned jointly and what followed were pageants and cart wagons transporting actors and reenacting many legendary plays and the coronation.  
When it was announced the Queen was with child, everyone was ecstatic. They prayed day and night for the Spanish Princess that waited a total of seven years, seven long years to become Queen. Anne admired her for her perseverance but if truth be told she did not admire her for how she handled her husband, how her father would tell her she made a fool of herself before the entire court yelling at husband countless times when she discovered he slept with Buckingham's sister.  
They said her outburst provoked her early delivery but the truth was much more complex, Anne knew.

She swore to herself she would not wait seven years like the late Queen waited to be in her position. The Spaniards were a race of warriors, patient and calculating but slow, too slow in her opinion. In France she learned from all the great scholars who took refuge there, despite being placed among pious and staunch Catholic Claude's ladies; that patience gains nothing. Fame favors the bold, Virgil wrote and Anne was born for greatness.

"_Someday I will be Queen." She cried running to the fountain. When she saw her father approaching she hid behind one of the trees but somehow he found her, he always did and he swung her in his arms and laughed with her._

Little did she know her wish would come true. She was the Queen of Henry's heart and his wife was losing favor with each passing day. The siege of the Vatican city had been the last drop. Anne sided with him.

Secretly, she would admire the late Queen, for all her faults she was a strong woman and she knew her place, Cersei Lannister did it and she was a shrew and vengeful woman. Anne wondered how could such a woman ever be considered a good Queen?

Henry bent more at his anger and cried to the four wings. "The Lannister have the bloody pope while I have nothing but a pile of dung and I am the laughing stock of all Europe!" He turned his horse around and Anne followed the abruptly stopped. "I cannot be a King in my own home!" He cried in rage. "My oldest son is an ingrate who only speaks to me of this is right, this is wrong and my youngest one is a fool, a coward and weakling who can't stand up for himself, even against his own mother! And my daughters … my daughters refuse to see me unless their mother is there." _Even Mary._ He thought.

She was the pearl of his world but Cersei had corrupted her and brainwashed her against him.

_Damn all the Lannister to their seven hells!_

Anne was about to open her mouth when she decided it would be better not to interrupt him. Henry was volatile and despite keeping her family's best interests at hand, unlike Cersei Lannister she had come to care for Henry and would rather have his best interests in hand. So she let him speak, listening intently to his every word.

"I cannot think of a time when I felt this angry" He said not to say powerless. "She has taken everything from me even when I look at Hal I cannot stop but …" He sighed. "Maybe it is a mistake." He said about to turn when Anne finally spoke up.

"May I speak?"

He could not refuse, she was always so blunt. Anne cared for everything he said and she was not afraid to say the truth like other of Cersei's ladies but when she did she would always be patient and wait for his answer, her eyes, her dark hooks would look at him intently and come up with the best answer.  
Her voice was not filled with venom or with taunting like Cersei.

"You may."

"Your Majesty needs to make peace with his children. They are your sons Henry, they love you, you need to remind them who is their father." She said placing her hand on top of his, he squeezed hers gently.

"If only it could be that easy Anne."

"It can, don't you see? The more you keep your children far away, shut off in those castles, you are letting her win. You are their father and their King, make them know it."

* * *

Henry had taken Anne's advice and brought his children back to Greenwich much to Cersei's annoyance. Not that she minded their presence but they could be learning so much without Henry interfering, inquiring every second of every day of their studies.

Poor, weak Thomas, he enjoyed it. He loved being his father's favorite. Of course he does, he knows nothing else. Cersei thought. She mentally groaned when Joanna walked ahead of her sister Mary, as always wanting to overshadow her and threw her arms around her father's neck.  
"Papa!" She cried.

She thought that placing her Aunt as her daughters' governess would be enough to teach that girl some manners. Her sister learned very quickly, why couldn't she?

She let her mind wonder to Hal. He did not seem too content to see their father. In contrast to his younger siblings he seemed almost annoyed at the man.

"Your Highness, Prince of Wales, there was never a man more handsome. And what a man you are … you make me proud." He said. He could not help but admire Harold, while he wished he would have inherit more than his dark gray eyes, broad shoulders and height which was greater than any of his peers; he still loved him.  
He wished he could have his youngest son be a strapping and handsome boy like his brother. The boy was too weak and he heard alarming reports that he often complained.

Hal returned the smile only briefly. "Thank you glorious father. It is a pleasure to be back."

Henry could almost hear mocking in his tone but he dismissed it. Cersei had been with him all these months, the boy had been placed under tutors of his own choosing. Cersei's influence would not reach him, would it?

As the royal family made their way to the high table, the Duke of Suffolk and his third wife, the King's sister, Princess Mary, the Dowager Queen of France followed. Rumor had it she had seen the Spanish Infanta as a mother and at one point when it was being discussed a match between, either her or her sister to Henry VII, she had started to call her mother.  
When her brother married Cersei Lannister, Mary did not like her at first sight. And Cersei knew why. She would never forgive her for replacing Katherine's seat and wearing her crown and jewels and taking her daughter under her wing and call her 'mother'.

She feigned a smile when she kissed the Queen's cheek and sat at the end of the table, next to her beautiful niece Joanna.

_Don't worry Princess I don't like you either_. Cersei kept the smile plastered on her face until she saw her brothers Tyrion and Jaime who was smiling mischievously at her. _Gods, can he ever be serious?_

Tyrion did not miss it but kept his mouth shut. Anne saw with glee as the King for the first time noticed the Queen's frown was not directed at him but her brother and slowly the cogs on his brain began to turn and the wheel of fortune began to spin telling Henry what Anne could not say to him outright. _Are they your sons?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favorited this story, last but not least everyone who's supported me, you know who you are.**_  
_

**R/R!  
**


	10. Power Is The Anthem

**Power Is The Anthem**

**~o~  
**

"_Money is the anthem  
Of success  
So before we go out  
What's your address?_

_I'm your National Anthem_  
_God, you're so handsome_  
_Take me to the Hamptons_  
_Bugatti Veyron_

_He loves to romance them_  
_Reckless abandon_  
_Holdin' me for ransom_  
_Upper echelon_

_He says to "be cool" but_  
_I don't know how yet_  
_Wind in my hair_  
_Hand on the back of my neck_  
_I said, "Can we party later on?"_  
_He said, "Yes, yes, yes"_

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down_  
_Making me so wow, wow_  
_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Sugar, sugar, how now_  
_Take your body down town_  
_Red, white, blue's in the sky_  
_Summer's in the air and_  
_Baby, heaven's in your eyes_  
_I'm your National Anthem_

_Money is the reason_  
_We exist_  
_Everybody knows it, it's a fact_  
_Kiss, kiss_

_I sing the National Anthem_  
_While I'm standing over your body_  
_Hold you like a python_  
_And you can't keep your hands off me_  
_Or your pants on_  
_See what you've done to me_  
_King of Chevron_

_He said to "be cool" but_  
_I'm already coolest_  
_I said to, "Get real,"_  
_"Don't you know who you're dealing with?_  
_Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?"_

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down_  
_Making me so wow, wow_  
_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Sugar, sugar, how now_  
_Take your body down town_  
_Red, white, blue's in the sky_  
_Summer's in the air and_  
_Baby, heaven's in your eyes_  
_I'm your National Anthem_

_It's a love story for the new age_  
_For the six page_  
_Want a quick sick rampage?_  
_Wining and dining_  
_Drinking and driving_  
_Excessive buying_  
_Overdose and dyin'_  
_On our drugs and our love_  
_And our dreams and our rage_  
_Blurring the lines between real and the fake_  
_Dark and lonely_  
_I need somebody to hold me_  
_He will do very well_  
_I can tell, I can tell_  
_Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel_

_Money is the anthem of success_  
_So put on mascara, and your party dress_

_I'm your National Anthem_  
_Boy, put your hands up_  
_Give me a standing ovation_  
_Boy, you have landed_  
_Babe, in the land of_  
_Sweetness and Danger_  
_Queen of Saigon_

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down_  
_Making me so wow, wow_  
_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_  
_Sugar, sugar, how now_  
_Take your body down town_  
_Red, white, blue's in the sky_  
_Summer's in the air and_  
_Baby, heaven's in your eyes_  
_I'm your National Anthem_

_Money is the anthem_  
_God, you're so handsome_  
_Money is the anthem_  
_Of success_

_Money is the anthem_  
_God, you're so handsome_  
_Money is the anthem_  
_Of success_

_Money is the anthem_  
_God, you're so handsome_  
_Money is the anthem_  
_Of success_

_Money is the anthem_  
_God, you're so handsome_  
_Money is the anthem_  
_Of success"_

_**~"National Anthem by Lana Del Rey**_

* * *

"_In fact, intelligent life on Earth is an open question"_

**~Carl Sagan in CNBC interview.**

* * *

**Late 1527**

"Did our ancestors really come from the first men?" Cersei nodded. "Could they have been Adam and Eve's children? The bible says after Cain murdered his brother for envy of God's favor being bestowed upon him, God marked him and sent him wandering the Earth and his descendants numbers a thousand if not more than his older brother whom God made his covenant, Set."

"Those are just stories, no different than any other."

"But you do believe in God." Mary posed "Or at least the Gods. If God did not exist … it seems life would be pointless."

"Might as well." Thomas mumbled, his mother glared at him willing him to silence.

"The evolution of human kind little lioness can be traced back to Adam and Eve if that is what you believe or the first men, who knows what really happened? In either case, it doesn't matter. People have killed each other for finding the truth of these facts. It is rather pointless, you don't move forward living in the past." She said and the Princess knew better than to question her. They spent the remaining hour working on her lessons in Greek, Mary had a bit of trouble pronouncing while Thomas was good at it but had trouble getting through his readings.

"You really believe that Adam and Eve's first son had descendants in the First Men?" Thomas asked his older sister.

"Of course he did, how else would you explain their existence and mother's or all of us for that matter? Didn't the Targaryens say there are many pathways to other worlds and knowledge? Maybe God found a way for Cain to cross the Narrow Sea and from his first wife came the First Men. See? Simple." She said.

"If that is so then why are the Gods worshipped differently than Abraham's God?"

"Maybe God intended men to worship them through his different faces, remember there is the God of many faces in Bravos, they say that all the Gods are basically the same God. Our Book itself speaks of God coming down to man in different forms."

"I don't understand." Thomas said. Mary hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Someday you will when you become Archbishop."

"I don't want to become Harold's servant, I want to be a warrior just like father and spend the rest of my days jousting." He said pulling away.

"Who are you going to scare with that whining voice, children?" Came a voice from behind. Thomas rolled his eyes. Harold laughed at him then his gaze shifted to Mary. "Don't you look dashing today?"

"Father is going to announce my betrothal to our brother."

"That is disgusting."

"Joanna!"

"Well it is." She said entering the room. "It will be like brother and sister, abominable." She said making one of her many faces at Mary. Mary returned the gesture and with a sweet smile that reminded her why she was their mother's favorite.

"I bet if you were to marry your stepbrother you would not find it abominable."

"That would be different if my stepmother did not have any children and I didn't grow up looking at you as brothers but Mary is our sister by blood and marriage and she sees our mother as her own as well, imagine what your children will look like?"

"As the most beautiful Princes in Christendom and Westeros?" Mary posed, everyone laughed minus Joanna who crossed her arms against her chest.

"I keep saying it is disgusting. And what guarantee you have that he will love and cherish you? Remember he is a King, Mary, and Kings belong first to their people."

"And their mistresses." Harold joined.

"Harold!"

"What? It's true, look how many women father has slept with and he is the more conservative of the Kingly bunch."

"Honestly Mary don't you find it a bit odd why our brother has never visited England or any Christian nation? As stepson to the King and a King himself he should have received an invitation already?"

"Maybe he has a lot on his mind-"

"A lot? He has the small council to decide matters for him! He has had fifteen to make up his mind, he has never asked for our father's invitation nor demanded an answer, except to know how his bride is doing. Don't you find that a little bit odd?"

"A little but it doesn't matter. Father would not wed me to him if he were a tyrant."

"For our older sister you can be very naïve." Joanna taunted, covering her chuckled. Thomas muffled his laughter.

"Ha, ha, very funny for you little Princess, how will it feel when father marries you to an old man like he did with our Aunt?"

Joanna's frowned. "He won't" She said shortly, in a voice that mirrored their father's. Save for her eyes, she was all Tudor and it was no wonder now, Harold and Mary realized, why she was called the Tudor rose. She did not only mirror him in looks but in attitude as well. She and their Aunt could have passed as twins.

"At least I will be free to decide my destiny like our Aunt. King Louis only lived less than a year when he married her, our mother said it was punishment from the Gods, but we all know our Aunt wore him out."

"The things you say Joanna, the Gods be good they will punish you."

"I am not afraid of mama's Gods or papa's saints. I am more afraid of her wrath."

"You would only have to be afraid if mother heard you, you should be thankful she is not here." Thomas said rubbing his sister's shoulder. Joanna smiled at him. It was why he was her favorite sibling.

No one understood her better than he, but her smile soon faded when Mary reminded her of the Queen's spies.

"Everything from Dover to the Northern Isles are her eyes and ears."

"You exaggerate, not even mama can see that far."

"Are you sure? How else would she had known where James hid and where he was going to attack before his forces assembled on Flodden? She murdered him in cold blood Joanna, if I were you I would watch my back."

"Keep it like that Mary and I will put one person in my black list." Joanna threatened lightly but it only caused Harold and Mary to laugh.

"A wise person does not threat so openly."

"A wise person knows when to bow their heads before their betters." Their father said who had come unannounced to his oldest daughter's chambers.

"Father." They all greeted, curtsying.

Henry waved his hand. He motioned for Mary to step forward. "You look more beautiful each day child." He said then his eyes shifted to Joanna "But you my darling rose, possess the face that would move a thousand ships."

"Like Helen of Troy?" she prompted, liking his elation.

"Like the Goddess Aphrodite herself."

Joanna giggled. Mary resisted the urge to laugh, everything about her father was pure flattery. The man did not know anything else, thought she and Harold.

"Will you make my husband an Adonis then?"

"Ah, there it is my sin of pride, no husband is going to want that my little rose." He turned to Mary. "How are your lessons going?"

"They are going well Your Majesty, thank you for asking." Mary said pleasantly, she was Cersei's daughter in that, and Katherine's –he thought with longing.

"She can speak Greek as fluently as any scholar father." Harold voiced proudly.

"That is good to know but you will need more than Greek where you are going."

"I am well aware of that father, but I have practice some of the other tongues although I hardly think it necessary since they speak only the common tongue in King's Landing."

"It is important you know all languages if you are going to be Queen of Westeros and rule the seven kingdoms alongside your husband." Henry pointed out.

"I promise I will father."

Henry smiled and turned to his older son. The more he looked at the boy he found himself wondering if maybe the whispers were right, if … No, she shook these awful thoughts away.

It couldn't be. He was his son, he had lain with Cersei on that very first night that conceived Hal on their wedding night. It couldn't be Jaime Lannister, he was off in King's Landing.

Yet the seeds of doubt were planted and once there they were planted, they stayed.

"Harold could I have a moment alone with you?"

Harold nodded, Henry led him to the ante chamber. "Harold has the Cardinal's secretary briefed you about your betrothal to Princess Magdalene of France?"

"Yes he has."

"And? What is your opinion on the matter?" Henry said interested, something in his son's voice told him he would know the truth and put the awful thoughts of his legitimacy away.

"I shall do as Your Majesty orders though I have …" He started, licking his lips, a gesture Cersei often did, Henry noticed.

"What?"

"Reservations." He said simply without further explanation, he did not feel he needed to.

"And why is that?"

"Some of the Privy Council feels that France should not be our ally, they have lost every war they engaged in since this new King came into the throne, what is to say my betrothed's dowry will not be as poor as her father's success?" He said licking his lips again and grinning. A mocking grin just like his uncle Jaime.

Henry looked deep into his son's eyes, they were gray blue just like his, but so were many of his Englishmen.

"I think you should wait." Henry started "Until you meet her, until then you can't pass judgment on the poor Princess. She is your better you know that, whether you like it or not, her father holds the best possessions in his hands still."

"You mean our possessions." Harold remarked, his grin widening.

"I am not a fool to engage in an expensive war with France but with your grandfather's men it shall be a successful campaign."

"With all due respect His Majesty contradicts himself. A successful campaign it will be but on the long term how long it will take before we lose all of it like our Lancaster predecessor, Henry VI, did? If I am not mistaken he was also wed to a French Princess, Margaret of Anjou is it?"

"You might find it funny but I don't, we have ancient claim to those ancestral lands, if Edward III had been more wiser he would have marched forward into the heart of France-"

"If he had been unwise he would have lost his life and left England in chaos and we would have been looking at a different realm torn by blood and dynastic wars worse than the war of roses that cost so many lives, altogether." Harold pointed out chuckling, slapping his father's shoulder playfully. His father noticed how the boy stood a head taller than him, almost as tall as his wife and her twin brother. Seeing his father's look, Harold softened and said, still in a jesting voice –"Come father, you know he had enough troops to advance into the heart of France, in fact he almost did but the dauphin stopped him" Then he added "Besides, supposed he would have taken France, the peasants revolts would have made it impossible for him to keep it. One thing we Lancasters stand out after all is our incredible sense to help others."

Henry could not help but smile at his little joke. He reminded him of his father right there. Henry VII was known besides a miser as the King of sarcasm. In fact he and Charles often made jokes about it, until his grandmother discovered him and boxed his ears and prohibited Charles to see Henry for weeks.

The glamor soon faded as Harold spoke again. "I seem I will have to offer a thousand pounds to our Holy Mother for penance, the minute she sets foot on England I think I will shed more tears than a virgin on her wedding night."

"Nonsense, you saw her when Mary met her intended husband then, the Dauphin, Prince Francis, she was very beautiful."

"Such a little thing, she will break at the first thrust."

"And the King of France will have your head."

"The mighty King of France against the mighty and future King of England, that would be a sight to see, two mighty Kings wrestling for the honor of Francois' daughter." He said chuckling.

* * *

** Spring-Summer of 1528**

His chuckled invaded his thoughts. Henry could not shake off his doubts that his son, his darling boy and heir of all things, might not be his.

"Damn." He knew he was adding fuel to his thoughts by reading on Martin Luther but it seemed the only thing at the time when Anne gave it to him, that could take his mind off these thoughts. But it turned much worse.

The gospel said that a man who married his brother's wife shall perish and remain sonless. But he did have a son, if Harold wasn't his at least Thomas was, he was sure that the boy was his. He was his spitting image.

Is it though? The more Henry thought about it, the more he found himself in doubt.

No, he is my son. But he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

It was summer, Harold hated it outside but nonetheless he waved at the English people as the his intended bride arrived. Everyone knew she was not his mother's first choice, by far she was HIS choice.

The concubine had whispered in his father's ear again and all the ambassadors were talking, some were flocking to her as if she were Queen herself, even the Spanish Ambassador was seeking Thomas Boleyn.

Yes, fly to her, we will see you all dead soon, Harold promised himself as he watched the Spanish Ambassador totter off between his towering servants, a useless pair who knew not how to speak English but understood it very well.

"Princess Magdalene of Valois, Your Highness" Cardinal Wolsey introduced her to Harold.

"My Lady."

"Your Highness" She returned, curtsying before her betrothed.

Anne Boleyn saw years of planning thrown. She never thought that the Queen would take Henry's advice, she never agreed with him on anything and her dislike for a French alliance was well known, but the Queen had played this well. Tywin Lannister was a man who hardly smiled but today he was smiling and with his brother, the Queen's uncle besides him, also smiling, because he had taken her potential ally.

It was no secret the French despised the Lannister and had been plotting an alliance with the North -without the King's consent- they had backed up Stannis' claim to the throne but like all of their enterprises, it ended in failure.

Her hair was dark brown like her mother though but that was where the similarities ended, the rest, her cheekbones, her slender figure, her semi-dark skin was completely her father's.

She giggled when he brought her hand to his lips and led her to Great Hall. Henry smiled pleasantly at his son's bride. He knew Cersei hated it, it had taken her a lot of convincing but in the end he had triumphed over his wife. For once he had felt in control. He smiled down at Anne and her family, it was a small victory, but victory was theirs. With the French tied to his family, he could bully the French state into supporting their claim when the time came.

* * *

Cersei could barely contain her disdain for the girl. She was already ordering her ladies to fetch her everything from her mother in law's furs to her jewels.

She styled herself Queen of England already. Cersei snorted, Queen of England she would be. Cersei thought, but only in name. This was still her husband's court and when he was gone it would be her Harold's court and hers to council him and rule in his stead in his absence.

She was not going to let that puny girl steal her throne.

She remembered that ugly, dirty prophetess' prophecy. _**"Someday someone will come, more beautiful … who will take everything and everyone you love"**_

Everyone knew this was not an alliance the Queen had fancied. Someone else had planted the idea in Henry's mind and once Henry's mind took flight there was no stopping him.

Damn her. She wondered just who that stinking prophetess meant? Could it be the Boleyn girl whom her husband recently ennobled, or her son's young wife?

Magdalene was a little thing, like all Valois, beautiful, vain and useless.

She should not be scared of that girl, nonetheless she was watchful. She put spies among her ladies, few whom were English, the little puny thing, not surprisingly brought her own ladies, many who were like minded and monkeys who did nothing better but gossip and talk behind one's back and giggle like their idiot mistress.

Cersei could barely stand their giggles. Her voice so soft and sweet concealed her true nature, Cersei could see right through her.

"Lady Mother I want to thank you for all your furs, they are marvelous, I think I shall wear them for my coronation, pray it will be very long. God bless you Madame." Her daughter in law said sweetly.

Cersei smiled, it was a cold smile, anyone would have mistaken it for a true smile, but for a good observer he would have realized the Queen was reeling inside and could not wait to get her hands on the Princess of Wales' little neck.

"He, he, he." Magdalene giggled showing her jeweled fingers to her ladies, among them her own daughter, Joanna.

"It is beautiful!" Joanna cried. Cersei scolded her for it.

"Mama look at it!" Joanna cried to her mother, Cersei did and she tore her eyes from it in an instant. That stupid girl, if she only knew.

Harold wanted to seek her favor, he said the consummation was awful but her face was great to look at.

_Fool! He doesn't want you, he will say he loves you but what he loves is your face_. All men were the same, Cersei smiled and scolded her daughter for joining in their laughter.

"But mother" She said when they were in her chambers, Cersei brushing her hair. "She is nice and she promised she will take me riding with the rest of her ladies-"

"Oh stop it you are not a fool, you are a Lannister, start behaving like one. You think that is all that girl wants? She only cares about one thing and that is your father's crown."

"But she is married to Harold."

"You stupid girl, it's your father's crown the one your brother will inherit someday!" _Maybe someday soon._ Cersei thought with glee, she shuddered at the thought of Magdalene as Queen Consort but the way things were going between her husband and Anne Boleyn. She knew she had to take care of it soon.

A little accident perhaps … Cersei chuckled, her laughter sent a chill down her daughter's spine.

"Mother she is a good sister."

"You have a sister" Cersei reminded her.

"But she is going to marry the Dauphin, Magdalene said so."

"The Queen of France is an idiot and a monkey who repeats everything her husband says." Cersei said, she could barely talk with the new Queen of France, she was an idiot and a follower, the two type of people Cersei hated and she could not stand when she talked, the woman could not disagree on anything anyone said. By the looks of it her daughter seemed the same, she gripped her daughter's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Little darling listen to me, if your darling _sister_ becomes Queen of England, who do you think she will marry you to? Her darling brother, hmm? The Duke of Orleans? You will be a mere Duchess."

"He would become King, my sister will never become Queen, everyone knows that the Dauphin will not live long enough, the throne would pass on to my future husband."

"Your prospective husband you mean. My darling girl, you really believe" Cersei started laughing so hard she made many heads turn, she glared at them and they turned away. "that once he becomes King, Henri Valois would honor you and cherish you like in one of those songs? Life is not a song Joanna, he would toss you at the first instance he sees you are barren, provide him with only daughters or sickly sons."

"I shall give him sons." Joanna said assuredly.

"And who will raise them? You? Henri Valois has a mistress and she will be the one your sons wills grow up calling mama and she will wear your jewels and people will bow before her and your husband will visit you only on state occasions, and when he is not with you will be guarded at all times in case you decide to take revenge on him. What a great husband he will make for you."

Joanna squeezed her fists. Cersei smirked. "Think what you will but that boy will never have you for his Queen, you will be nothing but his vessel to squirt his children. Ladies, the Princess is tired, let's give her some breathing space, good night my sweet." She said leaving her daughter.

Not even a goodnight kiss, her ladies gossiped among themselves after they left the Queen's presence. It was as if the girl wasn't the Queen's daughter.

"Maybe she isn't." One of them said, though unintentionally just to join the conversation, unaware her comment would bring a string of consequences.

As the ladies continued to speak among themselves, a certain Jane Parker who fancied George Boleyn listened in on their conversation, she excused herself from their chambers and ran directly to her lover, George whom her father had big plans to marry her to.

"What? Are you sure? You heard it from the Queen herself?"

"I wasn't there." George groaned, "But," Jane quickly added "Her ladies came to my chambers whispering, I am friends with Lady Misseldon and she was there, she told me of the Queen's behavior and how she looked at her with revulsion, almost as if she was not her own daughter."

"And you take six gossipy women's word for it."

"They are women I can trust George and they are close to Her Majesty."

George nodded. He told his father everything Jane had related to him. The newly made Viscount of Rochford could barely believe it but like his brother in law suggested, there was much to gain and it opened the door to many possibilities.

He sent a messenger to the North of Westeros. It was time their plan came into fruition.

* * *

The jewel in her throat glowed.

Shireen was waiting for her. For years she had grown as a hostage of Joeffrey Baratheon. Any blind man could see he was not Robert Baratheon, her late uncle's son. Joeffrey and Tommen were Jaime Lannister's sons, his bastards and the Gods had punished Cersei justly when they took her little daughter while she was nesting in her womb.

The Gods are just –men are not.

_I am only eighteen. _But in Westeros years, she was an old maid.

Shireen closed her eyes. She did not style herself a Queen, she was the Lady of Dragonstone, that was all she was and all she would always be. Joeffrey would never wed her to anyone, she was going to die a lonely maid, she thought sadly.

I too am paying for my parents' sins. When they rebelled against Joeffrey's right to rule, they incurred the lions' wrath.

The Lannisters were triumphant, no one could challenge them now. They had the Holy See in their clutches, they were invincible.

Melissandre did not think so.

Every man –and woman- had a weakness. And Melissandre had discovered the Queen's but unlike the foolish tools Rh'llor had in the North, tools who would aid her in the fight to bring forth the messiah, she was not going to take sides.

She was going to pretend like she always did to favor Shireen Baratheon. She had made a mistake supporting Stannis, he was not the messiah merely another tool. But the fires of Rh'llor had at last shown her the true messiah and the tool she would need to bring him forth into this world.

* * *

***You really thought I would take an awesome character like Melissandre away? ;)***

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's followed and reviewed this story and put it on their favorites. Also like to list my sources, Tudors by John Guy and Hackett's biography of Henry VIII, and last from my notes from the class I took on Medieval Europe. Also I changed Madelaine's age as well as her brothers' making them older and Henri's relation with the famous Diane of Poiters start early.  
**

**R/R!**


	11. War

**War  
**

**~o~  
**

_"If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to claw out and tear out all of your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers_  
_Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_  
_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_  
_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that haunts all young lovers_  
_Starts so tender and sweet and turns them into hunters_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_Drive our teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart"_

**~"Howl" by Florence And The Machine**

* * *

_"False words are not only evil in themselves, but they infect the soul with evil."**  
**_

**~Socrated in "Phaedo" by Plato**

* * *

**October 1528  
**

Sansa bowed before the Queen of England, while her mother taught her to respect her elders it was the Queen's former lady in waiting she suspected she would have to show greater respect. She could be Queen someday, maybe too soon.  
Sansa observed the interactions between the King and Queen, she wanted to emulate the dark lady seated besides the King, when the Queen was not by his side. She was the most glorious creature she ever saw, and she could not help but feel pity sometimes for Cersei Lannister when she would come and turn a blind eye to her husband's greatest affair.

What made Anne so different from the others? Her sister Arya asked one day, and it was easy. "Lady Anne is graceful" She had responded "Sweet and obedient." She knows where a woman's place was and was not afraid to voice the injustices the Queen had made upon the King of England's person.

"She fought for England during the Scottish invasion."

"Arya! Don't say such things, it was the King who did."

"No it wasn't" Arya said "It was the Queen Consort, every idiot, even you should know that."

Sansa glared at her sister, she put her fork down and a staring competition between the sisters ensued.

Lyanna who hated being put in the middle of such trifles, stood up, excused herself and left.

She did not notice whom she bumped into until she looked up to his face and immediately bobbed a curtsy to him. "My Lord Prince." She said humbly, staring down.

How embarrassed she felt, she could feel her cheeks burning red but she could not help but look up and eye the Prince who was responsible for the burning feeling in her being.

"My Lady, I believe we have not had the pleasure of meeting. You look familiar though, might you be related to Lady Arya Stark by any chance?"

She sighed in relief, she would have hated to make a name for herself –so soon- but also being invisible completely. "Yes, Your Highness."

"What is your name? Are you her cousin?" She could not help but giggle, this Prince was not so aware as the older one, but she guessed it came with the package, as far as brains went the older Prince of Wales got the lion's share but as far as handsome looks, ginger hair, grey eyes –like his brother only lighter- go, this Prince had gotten his father's share.

Thomas felt a bit stupid when she laughed, he did not like being humiliated but he did not know how to stand up in front of a woman like his brother did.

"Forgive me Your Highness, it is just … I expected you would know since me and my sisters were presented before your father yesterday." She said seeing his nervous glance.

"Oh." A look of understanding showed on his face at last. "You are Lady Snow." He said relieved he finally got it right.

"Not quite Your Highness, I am Lyanna Snow and Lady Arya and Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell sister, but I am no Lady."

"Just because you are baseborn does not mean you are not one my lady. Your father was after all hand of the King of Westeros and he is the Lord of Winterfell, which makes you a Lady regardless of what others whisper my lady."

"It is good to know I have a Princely champion, literally."

"I am ready to do whatever you ask of me my lady, escort you to your chambers perhaps?" Lyanna nodded and he led her back to her chambers that she shared with Aryan and Sansa. At least here, she observed, they were equals. They were no more important than the Foreign dignitaries.

Here, she could start anew, wed a rising courtier, maybe a Baron or a Viscount if she was lucky.

Sansa fantasized of course of catching the Prince's eye. "He is not like his brother, he is fair skinned and above all he looks like the King."

"And is that important?"

"Of course it is sister" Sansa said in a condescending tone, pushing the needle through the thread, in their conversation she had noticed the big mistake she had made, almost as big as Arya's yet their Septa said nothing as she was the heiress of Winterfell and would one day make a grand marriage.

No doubt the Prince himself if she wanted to, but thankfully she was not the courageous, bold woman like her mother, Lady Stark. For that she and Arya were thankful.

"Look what you made me do" She said when she finally noticed. She threw her cloth and started a new one.

"Sansa!" Her Septa scolded picking up her cloth. "Do it again child."

"I am not a child." She said throwing the cloth again. "I would rather work on something else."

"You are being rude if the Queen were to hear you child-"

"If the Queen were to hear me she would box my ears dry, she is after all said to be a beast when in heat."

"Sansa!"

"Well, it is the truth." She said simply. She yawned, she did not find much interest in her new thread, she had failed as she did before. She put the cloth away and stood up. "Arya … sister." She said to Lyanna. "Septa" then she turned away and went to her rooms where her maids followed her.

Arya said nothing, she was not hungry either. Pity. Lyanna's stomach was growling and she was looking forward to dinner. Gods only knew that Septa had done her best to bring the best foods from England to their table. Together at last like a family –her dreams of that were shattered once more by her sisters' stubbornness.

She sighed, if only she could be alone like in Winterfell, at least there when night fell … she could be alone.

Here, she was watched all the time but at least there was a chance she could break all ties with her family.

* * *

Thomas was telling his sister all about his encounter with the Lady Snow, the so called bastard of Winterfell. "They say she is born of a milkmaid." Joanna said who had taken an instant liking to the heiress of Winterfell and heard the most shocking rumors from her maids of the bastard of Winterfell.

"None of it it's true, I can vouch for that."

"And how would you do that? Have you known her in more ways than once?"

"Unlike you sister I do not have to think the worst to get to know a person."

"Poor Tommy." Joanna said, he did not even know how to fight back, or, insult.

"She is a very good person, she showed me things."

"Like?" She asked intrigued.

"Like things, for example dancing how they dance in the North, she showed me her cloths, all of them, they have branded the letters L and S."

"Lyanna Stark."

"No, you mistake her for her stepmother, she is not that ambitious."

"But she is." His sister posed.

"She is not" Her brother insisted. "And I will hear no more of that. She is witty and smart and if you could only see her the way I see her, the way mother sees her."

Joanna did not need to know how their mother saw her. She already knew. Cersei Lannister had said nothing but nasty things about the bastard daughter of Ned Stark, the proud and honorable Lord of Winterfell. She giggled, honorable yes, so honorable he had taken the bastard from his milkmaid wench's belly right after he died and forced his wife to raise her as their daughters' equals.

It would not have mattered if Lady Stark had sons but she had lost all of them in accidents and miscarriages, Sansa was all she had and if she died Wniterfell would go to her younger sister, Arya. And everyone doubted Arya would be as pragmatic and posses the etiquette as her older sister had, to hold Winterfell together. Not even the Old Gods with all of her appearance favoring her father's, would help her from letting Winterfell falling to the Lannister hands.

_As everything else in the realm_ –Joanna thought.

"She is not ambitious." Thomas continued seeing the wicked gleam in his sister's eyes, he did not like it when Joanna implied something foul about his friends, especially Lady Stark. In the months since her arrival he had gotten to know her and he had realized how different she was from her sisters as the rest of the ladies from his father's court who had deserted his mother to flock to the Lady Marques of Pembroke, Anne Boleyn's side.

She was not like them who sought favors and fortunes, she wanted to make a name for herself but for all the right reasons –he explained.

"All the right reasons? Brother there is no such thing. Everyone wants something, hell even Mary is not blind to her ambitions, you hear what she says now, Joeffrey this, Joeffrey that, God I wish she would just get married to that little pimp so we don't have to tolerate her presence any longer."

"That is very mean of you sister but I can't disagree with you there." He said. He was beginning to grow tired of Mary's boasting how she would become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Everyone knew that was far from happening, his father saw Mary now more than ever, thanks to his mistress, as a threat to his power. If it was true what she posed that he, Harold and Joanna were bastards and nothing more than the product of incest or affairs, then that would make Mary the legitimate heir. But Mary was a woman and he could not inherit his throne to a woman without the threat of civil war. The memory of the last Civil War was still fresh in the people's minds and Henry with all that he boasted he could yet sire healthy –and legitimate children- would not be so careless as to risk all of his father's empire, all of his wealth and vast kingdom to a woman.

Therefore, his mistress posed, he had to have a son. And there was something else … something that not even Thomas or Joanna knew that his mistress whispered in his ear.

"Mary can't think of anything that is not Joeffrey, just as you with Mistress Snow."

"Lady Snow" he corrected "don't forget she is much the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark as her sisters."

"With a difference, they are not baseborn sweet brother." She pointed out.

"So? She is more lady-like than either of them. Her younger sister is a beast, a true she-wolf despite her blue eyes and her other sister, Sansa, is no better. She likes to prance about that she is going to inherit Winterfell one day but anyone knows that she is never going to be Lady of Winterfell, not really."

"True, but heiress she will be and you know the reason behind her temporal stay." She emphasized heavily on the word temporal.

"I know, and I do not like it. It is not my choice, I should be free to make my own like father did."

"Father never made a choice of his own, his only choice has been staying with that harlot and we all know where he will end if he decides to play her little game."

"It won't happen though, father is too smart."

She snorted, "What?" He asked.

"You, Thomas. You praise father too much, they say you two look alike that you could pass as twins, aye, I see it now, you both have the same thick skulls." She bumped the back of his head.

"Ouch!" She laughed. "Don't do that, it hurts! Ow, what did you do that for?"

"You little idiot, you think father will always hold us dear in our heart but you should know better, even with all your looks he will look for something, anything, in you to prove you are not his son. So far your eyes, our brother's eyes, your hair, my hair, Harold's build, his cheekbones, the shape of his eyes, are the only thing that sets us apart from our mother, they are strong features that prove we are HIS children and not what that whore is whispering about us, but in the end sweet brother he will see something in us, something which will make him see we are not his children and that day he will turn against us, and our sister's dreams as ours will be crushed."

"But we are his children." He said.

"We are" She confirmed "but in the end it does not matter when his sweetheart's words weigh more than the truth."

"It is not fair."

"It seldom is, but the truth does not always triumph against lies, if father wants truth to be lies it will be and we will be forced to swim against the tide his whore throws at us."

"But Harold … he is married to the French Princess."

"A marriage that malicious rumors have spread has not been consummated." Answered a voice from behind, they turned to see their sister Mary. She sat next to Joanna. "Why do you think the little French Princess has been busy with her mindless ladies?"

"She obviously desires their company better than our brother, you can't blame her when all our brothers does is spend his spare time with our mother and when he is not with our mother he is either with our uncle Jaime or debating with cousin Henry on useless matters of theology."

"They are not useless, I find them very interesting."

"Well perhaps you do now, but I find them pointless and boring. Nothing more but fanciful words" She said. "You should stop thinking everything is a conspiracy Mary, our sister is no more foul than you."

"How kind of you Joanna but you fail to recognize the Valois are our natural enemies."

"Why? Because mother said so?" She asked taking in her cup.

"No" Mary said taking the cup from her hands. "because the facts speak for themselves. Why hasn't she gotten pregnant during the time she's been here?"

"It has only been four months, surely you can expect God to shine its light on her belly like the immaculate conception."

"Of course not but I am no fool, Harold has been visiting her chambers every night, servants whispers, they say he has been privy to our sister's body."

Joanna sniggered, she brought her hand to her mouth. "Looks like mother's perfect Princess is not so perfect after all." She jested. "Tell, tell all the details, Tom and me are hungry for details, aren't we Tom?" He shook his head. "No? Well more for me and Mary." She linked her arm in Mary's. "So has he been constant?"

"I am not that type of woman Joanna, but Harold tells me he has been constant and the Princess' ladies whisper with mine and they spills a lot of details I am sure our sister would not like to know."

"Oh!" Joanna was excited. "And what has she said?"

"They say their mistress tells them how the Prince boasts 'I have landed in France' every night, but it is really she who has conquered England and taken the Prince's lance in her sheath."

"Ah! So he has entered her, I knew it! Our sour brother would not stay too sour for long, so what else do they do?"

"I am not privy to all their secrets, even if I was I would not tell you."

"Come Mary, you must know, you are going to be married to the Prince of Darkness one day."

"He is not-"

"Yes, yes I know, the mighty Prince, sweet Joeffrey of mine, what not. So tell me, how is Harold after he … um, you know…"

Mary raised her eyebrows, she worried about her sister, what sort of future expected her with this unruly behavior? Her mother always said that her younger siblings took more after their father.

"Please"

"He is happy." Was all she said.

Joanna looked triumphantly at Tom and declared. "See? I told you our sister could soften our brother's sour mood, there will be a child in no time!"

"Don't be so sure sister." Mary said. "Unless our mother can retain our father's affections, the Princess is unlikely to be with child."

* * *

Everywhere she went, all she heard was Cersei's name being chanted by the common crowds. And everywhere Cersei went it was Anne's name that was whispered around in court. Her ladies had deserted her and her remaining ones were only Lannisters, which did not help. She needed those fools back so she could have nobles in her grasp. She vowed she would, one way or another. She would have every English man in her grasp and the nobles would pay with their sweat and tears for what they'd done.  
_No one shall go unpunished. -No one_, she vowed.

Both women were getting tired of playing this sick and twisted game their lover and husband was playing with each, they demanded an ultimatum of Henry and Henry forced to chose decided he should act.

He revised the evidence against Cersei, it all sounded so true. He had bought, even tortured some of her singers to get the truth of Cersei's liaisons, the easiest one, a simple minded boy but with the voice of angel revealed everything.

"You have enough." He said to himself. He did, he had enough here to condemn her, to make her pay for all the years of humiliation and back-stabbing, but doubt would overcome him.

What if they were wrong? What if Cersei had been faithful? What if their children were as she claimed, their children?

He threw his papers from his desk and sunk his head in his hands.

* * *

Wolsey did not know what to say, he had tried his best with the Pope but Clement refused to send his legate to England for fear of upsetting the Queen.

Just what had they come to that they feared more their foreign Consort than their own King? Just for that he was capable of siding with the Boleyns, but he knew better, the Boleyns had no love for him and he bore no love for him either. The older Boleyn girl had a personal vendetta against him for preventing her union to Henry Percy.  
He reflected, if he had only been wiser then, if he had the gift of foresight God only gave to a select few, he would have approved of the liaison and rid himself of this once and for all.

* * *

"How longer?" Elizabeth asked her husband, Thomas.

"As long as it takes, the King is still debating whether the Queen has been lying to him or not."

She scoffed. "All you men, you are so blind not to see the truth even if it is shoved in your faces! The children are his, any blind man can see that! You should have looked for another excuse Thomas!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, poison, a little accident, it would have been easier, but this, this will push our family's name through the mud. Nobody and I mean no one in the Seven Kingdoms and England will support our daughter's claim."

"They will when the King voices the Queen's grave injustices!"

"Injustice? What injustice do you talk about? The fact that the Queen is no longer swooning over His Majesty, or the fact that their firstborn happened to inherit her golden mane instead of his red one?"

"Hush woman, if someone should hear you-"

"They can arrest me, it will not help your war effort. Of all the excuses you could think of, you just had to think of this one. You really could not think of any better could you? No, proud Lord Rochford so eager to climb up the ladder he does not consider the consequences-"

"I WELL CONSIDER THE CONSEQUENCES! THAT IS WHY I AM DEMANDING ANNE KEEP THAT LANNISTER WOMAN AWAY FROM HIM!"

"And just how will she do it when the entire Kingdom and Europe turns against us? With Lannister forces, England does not stand a chance."

"No country would submit to foreign ruler."

"Rome did and they have the Pope right where they want him."

"Then that is the pope's problem, he is weak, we are not."

Elizabeth looked away and said over her shoulder as she walked away, "You are a fool Thomas, a pitiful fool" and she closed the door.

* * *

Thomas provided an elegant little golden ship, made especially for his sister in law, with rubies on each end of the ship to represent the Lannister's mighty wrath and the Red Dragon of Wales which she was not married into.

"It is wonderful." She exclaimed. "But I cannot accept this, it is too beautiful for me."

"Please sister accept it, Harold would be delighted to know his wife is provided with the best."

Yes, she thought with a hidden glee, he would.

"Your father says Mistress Snow is to join my ladies, is that true?"

He nodded, happy his father had listened to him for once. He had been disturbed by his late behavior, searching his face, looking at him and his siblings closely for whatever feature he could find, as Joanna said, that could help him find the truth of his parentage.

He searched for Harold the most and that is what worried him and made him think of his older sister's words, that nobody, not even his sister in law, the Princess of Wales, could be trusted.

"Isn't it beautiful Eve?" She asked her chief lady in waiting, and best friend, Eve Binoche.

"It is Your Highness, worthy of a Princess." She said.

Magdalene smiled, pleased and handed it to Eve who put it with her other presents. The Prince was fond of her mistress, he sent her gifts every so often to remind her how dear she was to him, and above all to remind her of her duty.

"Mistress Snow, brother. What can you tell me about her?"

"Me, sister? I am afraid I don't know much."

"But you must, I heard she has made quite an impression and has all the handsome men at court chasing her."

"Is that so sister? Well I am afraid to say I am not one of them, I am dedicated to my studies and I am grateful for my sister Mary for the Lord only knows how else would I have kept my head in my studies."

She chuckled, she enjoyed the Duke of York's presence, it was refreshing from her serious husband who talked of nothing more than state affairs and the greatness of the House Lannister. One would think the way he talked the rumors are true. Perhaps they are.

"Tell me, a handsome man like you must have made a catch."

"You know much as I do where my eyes are, in my books."

"We must thank our sister for that, don't we?" Madeline said with a feigned smile that was so hard to tell apart from a genuine one.

"Thank the Lord for Mary, sister, she is a blessing. Mother says if she were not born a woman she would have conquered the world if she so desired, and crossed the narrow sea. Who knows, she might as yet do, father intends to wed her to my half brother, King Joeffrey."

"But is not that risky? I mean … they are related through your mother."

"Not really, the Pope and the High Septon and Grand Maester have approved the betrothal."

_Of course they would. _"But … being so close in relationship to your mother, could not that be considered incestuous?" She probed.

Tom scratched his head."I am not sure what you are speaking of, Mary and my mother are mother and daughter but she has grown thinking of my half sibling as her betrothed, I can assure you the relation would not be considered incestuous, she has loved him from afar."

"Then I wish my darling sister the best and pray that the Lord bless her as He will surely bless me someday with many strong and healthy children."

"He will sister, trust me. And we are all eager to have another Tudor Prince in the cradle but it will be when He wills it." Thomas said, giving his sister a warm smile.

Madeline returned his smile, they spend the afternoon chatting about court-life and gossiping.

Her husband came, later that night and as usual did his duty and left the next morning before she woke up, to attend state business.

* * *

"How is your leg?" Cersei asked her husband. She was not blind, she knew what his little whore was up to, and who would not be proud to have the mighty lion in her bed? Cersei internally smirked, did that Boleyn girl think she could outsmart her? She who had stood Regent for England, Regent to the Seven Kingdoms while her son's minority from afar along with her father, did she really believe she could usurp her position when she had pope and every wretched Prince in Europe by the balls?

She thought that inviting stupid Ned Starks' daughters, including that baseborn, Lyanna Snow to England would cement the alliance between the Seven Kingdoms and England and tie the North to them once and for all. But alas! Her enemies were conspiring. Like caged little birds, but she was a lioness and she would have them all in her belly when the battle was over.

Sooner or later, she told herself, the lions of Casterly Rock always came back to pay their debts, this time she would pay the debt thrice fold.

"How should my leg be?" He demanded putting on his armor.

"I am just saying that you should be careful, there are many able young men in the Kingdom, you would not want to go jousting-" He stopped her lifting his hand, he dismissed everyone and turned to his wife, advancing to her.

"You will not do that."

"Do what?"

"Shame me in front of my men!"

"Your men?" Cersei let out a raucous laughter. "That simple minded fool, what was his name again?"

"Stop this."

"Ah yes, George Boleyn, tell me, just how many times did you have to get between those hot thighs before she convinced you to give her brother an Earldom. Very clever Henry, I would have thought English whores were not so clever."

"Nay Cersei, not as clever as you and I had them all." She was not hurt in the least, but the thought she could be enticed him. "Who did you fuck first, Moon Boy, your late singer, Mincas or was it all your brother?"

Cersei smirked.

"Tell me!"

"I fucked someone if you must know." She said, laughing at his appalled face. "But it was neither that foolish singer or my brother, to my misfortune it was you."

"You shameless whore, it is your duty to copulate with your King."

"As it is your marriage vows to be faithful to me, I am yours by Oath."

"You are mine to do as I see fit, I am the King of England, I am entitled to privileges."

"That I dare not have." She finished for him. She sat in an empty chair and locked her eyes with him, devoid of any emotion. "I loved you once you know."

"I do." He said but his voice was not soft or tired as Robert's had been before their last conversation before he rode to that hunt where he had foolishly died for his greed and pride to hunt that boar.  
It was cold and distant, and his eyes just as such with great dismay in them.

"Don't you get tired of this?" She asked finding it ironic she should ask this, when it was Robert in the same position she was now before he died. Maybe the Gods had found their way to exact payment on her for her sins.

"Every single day that I looked on you and I wonder … who it is that I am looking at, my wife or a noble, incestuous whore."

"I am no more whore than you, the only difference between me and your women is that I am bound to you by the old and new gods and your god. And I shall be bound to you until death do us part."

"Unless I have something to say about it."

"Your own vicar of Christ has ruled in favor of our marriage, what more proof do you want of our marriage?"

Henry did not answer to this but said: "You have lied to me, put bastards in the Tudor cradle, that is not something I will take on lightly but for the love I bore for you I shall be merciful and let you and your children travel back to Westeros, heed this and we shall hear no more of this but disobey me and I warn you, wherever you go, whatever you plot, my wrath shall follow you."

"And what of my wrath Henry?" She shot back. "You could have taken France if you wanted, you only need to ask my father to advance further into the heart of France, but it was your indecision that stopped you from gaining your objective, now you brood here and blame all your failures on me."

"Do not play with me Cersei, this is not a game you will win, I am tired of you and your family controlling me."

"Controlling you? You are King of England, I thought you better to distinguish truth from your mistress' lies. Since when have I lied to you? When have I not failed to deliver you wealth and everything you desired at your feet Henry, just for you and our sons, look at them very well for they are your sons and in the eyes of everyone I swear to you today I am your wife!"

"You are not my wife!"

"I am your wife!" She roared "And I shall declare –"

He cut her off "Then do so for I shall bring a thousand scholars who can attest that our marriage was invalid before the eyes of God and that you are a with who bewitched me with your beguiling ways and witchcraft!"

To his rage she laughed louder.

"Bring your thousand men, I can bring a thousand for every man you bring and they are just as schooled as yours. I warn you husband, upset the balance of nature and I nature shall take its revenge on you."

"Do not threaten me woman!"

"It is not a threat." She grasped his armed shoulder and brought him close, hissing in his ear –"Before your God and my Gods, and all the scholars I will say I am your wife, and not you or your men will make me say otherwise, you want to declare war on me Henry do so but remember in this game, I have been longer, my father was fighting alongside your father while you were still swimming in his breeches."

She released him and smiled as he turned his back and watched him go.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story, I decided to give George a higher title here because Henry wants to make Anne's family more important, hope everyone has enjoyed.**

**This chapter was hard to come by, hope everyone likes it, if not feel free to give constructive criticism, note constructive not bashing and I will gladly accept it.  
**

**Back in college so you know what that means :( slower updates  
**

**R/R!  
**


	12. Demon That I've Become

**Demon That I've Become**

**~o~  
**

"_I'm sorry for the demon I've become _  
_You should be sorry for the angel you are not _  
_I apologize for cruel things I did _  
_But I don't regret one single word I said _

_Just walk away make it easy on yourself _  
_Just walk away please release me from this hell _  
_Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel _  
_Just walk away pretend that none of this is real _

_Could you forgive me if I told you that I cared _  
_Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there _  
_Please forgive me for laughing when you'd fall _  
_I'm so sorry but I never cared at all _

_Just walk away make it easy on yourself _  
_Just walk away please release me from this hell _  
_Just walk away there is just nothing left to feel _  
_Just walk away pretend that none of this is none of this is _

_Just walk away make it easy on us both _  
_Just walk away there was never any hope _  
_Just walk away you already know the deal _  
_Just walk away pretend that none of this was real"_

~"Walk Away" by Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

_"So are the ways of every one that is greedy of gain; which taketh away the life of the owners thereof."_

**~Proverbs 1:19, King James Bible version**

* * *

**October 1528 - January 1529**

The Queen hated these entourages, but since she had been on her way back to Greenwich after she had stopped for a visit to the Duchess of Suffolk, her sister in law's home, she had to make a stop in the nearest house. And that had to be the seat of Henry's former wench's family home, Wolf Hall in Hertfordshire. Her father was the sheriff of Somerset and was a knight of the Bath and his son was said, had ambitions to become one.

Jaime was part of her entourage, she and her brother had not had the chance to join each other, every time the carriage stopped, her loins would stir with want, seeing him so gallant, so handsome in that silver armor of his.  
Wolf Hall, to her surprise was bigger than she had expected but servants were everywhere and the lady of the household kept a close watch on everyone. Their only hope would be a trip to the woods, nobody would suspect, she would even bring her ladies with her and say she and Jaime would decide to go on a hunt. The forest was deep, the trees were high, high enough to hide their indiscretions.

"Where are the youngest Seymours?" Cersei asked scanning the house, Jaime barely noticed their absence, for him these were just more courtiers, no different than others.

Margery Seymour, Sir John Seymour's wife, smiled "I am afraid my younger sons have not been very well, John is in his room asleep, resting, his brother is also resting."

"Perhaps my physician will see them, the health of your children is of vital importance to me, we are your guests after all." Cersei said going to her rooms but Margery called -"Your Majesty, forgive me but the truth is you can't go up there."

"And why is that Lady Seymour?"

"Because ..." She looked to her husband, who just stood there like a dullard, trying to hide his smirk just like his favorite offspring, Thomas. _Help me_, she mentally screamed at her husband but he continued to be aloof.

Why was she punished with such a man?

"Because they are outside playing, running wild like wolves do, is that it Lady Seymour?" Cersei posed, her smile pleasant, but her eyes shooting daggers.

"Your Majesty, I deeply apologize for my sons, they will be here for dinner, it would be an honor for you and Ser Jaime to join us."

The Queen said nothing and nodded to her brother and her ladies who followed her upstairs and were shown to their respective chambers.

Margery looked at her second oldest son, Thomas who was snickering like an idiot, along with his father. "Where is he?" She asked Thomas, if someone knew about his brother's whereabouts it had to be him, Thomas was after all unruly and reckless but with the slight difference that beneath that thick skull of his the boy was, thankfully like his Wentworth ancestors, cynical.

She wished the same could be said about her younger son, Henry, who looked so much like her older child Edward, in fact they could pass as twins. They were after all the same height, they had the same face, the same expressions, the same eyes, everything about them was the same. Only Henry's build was thinner and his grin was more careless and showed no particular interest in mind.

"I could say" Thomas started with the same grin his father wore. That Seymour smile she hated so much. "he was in his rooms or Dorothy's but I will place a larger bet he is outside, he said he was going to dare Johnny."

Margery growled and called on Edward and Dorothy to come with her, and search for their brother. She was going to put an end to this once and for all

* * *

"Henry!" His mother yelled for him. He came up from his hiding spot after Jane stopped chasing him and greeted his mother and older siblings. "Yes mother?" He asked with a goofy smile.

Margery slapped her son's left cheek, his whole face turned. "Well, that could have gone better." He said, still laughing.

"You scared me and your brothers half to death, where were you? Ser Jaime and Her Majesty arrived here ours ago, you made us look like fools!"

"Well, I could say the same for them." Henry said, sniggering. His mother slapped him again. This time she wasn't so gentle and her ring scratched his left eye. Elizabeth ran to his side and looked at her mother and Edward in alarm.

"Mama he is bleeding!" She cried but Margery Seymour ignored her.

"The Queen was asking specifically for all the Seymour men, imagine what I had to tell her when you were in your chambers resting, she told her brother to see if it was true. Her brother! Instead of sending a page, that is how she humiliates us! She is no better than her father, everyone, everywhere has to heed her commands, if your father had the same strength-"

"Mother that is enough." Edward interrupted her, her mother forced herself to silence. She looked pointedly at Henry, slapping her hands together, waking him up from his day-dreaming. "Well what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed? Go and dress lest you make us look more like fools!"

With Jane a nervous wreck, staying constantly in their home because she claimed her husband did not love her like King Henry did, and a husband that was over-permissible, it had fallen on Margery and her oldest son, Edward, to keep this family together.

On his way up, Henry bumped into Jane, she was crying again. He tried to help her but she ran away and locked herself in her chamber as usual. "Don't try." Dorothy said "It is no use, since she lost the baby she has done nothing but brood. Mama has tried very hard to help her but poor Jane, I do fear she has been broken beyond the repair."

"It is that Boleyn woman." Henry said "It is no mystery her family would do anything to put their daughter on the throne of England."

"England already has a Consort and she has given him two sons, more than any man can ask for, and she is staying here with us so I suggest you watch what you say little brother."

"I am not little, remember I was born a minute ahead of you."

"So father says but everyone knows that I was born ahead of you little brother making you my little brother." She embraced him and kissed his cheek. They laughed. "Where is John?" He then asked.

"I don't know, probably running wild in the woods, you shouldn't have dared him, when mama finds out she is going to kill you, literally."

"She can do whatever she likes. As long as I have my little sister to defend me." She slapped the back of his head playfully. "Ouch! Stop it, ouch!" She continued hitting him until he caught her and turned her against him, imprisoning her in a powerful embrace.

"Henry let me go or I will tell Thomas and you know he is not very nice when he finds what you've done to his favorite sister!"she threatened.

"I thought loony Janey was his favorite sister."

"Not since she has become loony Janey." She said, he let her go and kissed his twin's left cheek, the same spot where it was red, and the same side where he had been hit. Dorothy had felt his pain, they could always sense the other's pain, since they were little she would use her mother's blond wig and he would use the black one his father often used since he had began losing hair, to confuse others.  
It was rather funny at first, the servants would have a hard time telling who was who. And they would use each other's clothing to confuse their parents as well. While Sir John would have a hard time telling them apart, their mother didn't, and one day when she discovered them she took him by his arm and boxed his ear until they bled.  
Dorothy was more lucky, because Thomas and their father was there to defend her because they shared the same looks and appearance save for her dark blue eyes which she shared with Henry and their older brother Edward, she escaped their mother's punishment. But it was also their mother's pregnancy which had helped her escape her wrath. She was pregnant with his last sibling at the time, another boy. Their youngest brother John, born six years after them.

She was nothing like either Wentworth or Seymour but their parents loved him very much, almost as much as they loved each of their favorites, Thomas and Edward.

Henry sometimes envied John, he had the love of both their parents and he never had to work hard for it a day in his life, but of course he was the baby of the family, it did not surprise him he was loved by everyone, including his vain brother Thomas.

"I should go and tell mother you and Thomas sent poor little John on that dare" She whispered in his ear "I am sure Thomas will pin the blame on you as soon as he knows I told."

"Not if I tell them you did, then he will take the fall for you sister."

She smiled wickedly, "Then I think I will, I would hate for mama to hit my darling brother again." She said caressing his left cheek.

* * *

Thomas sighed, he hated going after his brother, John. _It should be Edward_. He had looked everywhere for his brother, he was nowhere to be seen, he was going to call for another search party when he remembered what Ned said. If they couldn't find him, they wait until morning.

He shook his head, he was going to organize a search party. If he wasn't found it would be him, his mother would bent her anger at and not even his father's love would be enough to save him this time.

"John!" _Goddamn it, why do I have to baby sit?_ "John!" He called for several of his father's knights, they didn't find John. His mother was furious as was expected, the following morning they found John, lying on the nearby river, he was cold as ice and his head was bleeding but he was still breathing.

* * *

The Queen gave her sympathies to the poor couple, Sir John bowed to the Queen and kissed his wife, and left the room. She would know how to comfort his wife; she too was a mother.

Margery finally acknowledging her presence stood, and bowed before her. "You do not have to bow, this is your house, I am merely a guest." She said humbly. "Please sit down." Margery sat. Cersei looked at the small boy lying motionless in the bed. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. I know how hard it is to lose a child. When I lost my first child, I remember like it was still yesterday, he was a beautiful little thing, black haired but with my green eyes, just like his father. He fell to fever and they had to restrain me when they came and took him away. Robert, my first husband, like any man beat his fists against the wall, screaming to the Gods to bring him back to life, he was a little bird without feathers." Her amused grin faded and she became distant. "Our last child was as pure as gold. A white little dove. She had her brothers' eyes, a golden mane … she did not live long enough to gaze at her mother."

Margery looked down at her son, clutching his cold hand.

"I shall pray to the Mother, the Crone, the Maiden and your Saints for your son, Lady Seymour."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She said, about to stand but the Queen's soft voice stopped her.

"Please there is no need, your son's health is all that matters now." Cersei said humble and graceful, gliding from the room like an angel come from heaven.

Margery inclined her head.

* * *

"She did it." Elizabeth Seymour told her brother.

"You have proof?"

"What proof do we need? She did it was obvious."

"Unless you have proof all we have is hearsay, and forgive me If I don't want to accuse someone so dumbly like our brothers would."

Elizabeth glared at Edward, but he was right. It was a dangerous accusation, she wished more than ever that she could be by her mother's side watching over John instead of Dorothy but she was never one with maternal instincts like the rest of her sisters. It was what set her apart and made her bond with Edward, they were unlike the res t of her family, pure Wentworths, they did not rely solely on their emotions like the rest of their siblings did. They were practical, realists and often cynical.

The Queen and her brother walked past them, she and Edward bowed to them but they barely noticed them. They left the next day, the King sent his condolences to the Seymour family, once again the fall of another Seymour was blamed on the Boleyns.

Rumors ran about in court, most of the Queen's ladies had been imposed by her husband and his new mistress on her, and were Boleyns and Howards. Mary Carey had been among them, as Madge Shelton and Nan Seville, it did not take long for anyone to put two and two together.

* * *

"You believe it was really the Boleyn woman?" Joanna asked her sister, "It is, isn't it?" She asked when she saw Mary's unsure face. "Mother had Lady Carey and Lady Shelton among them and Lady Shelton is a horrible woman just like her cousin. I bet they were responsible."

"But how? Mother keeps a close watch on all her ladies, how could they have escaped?"

"They must have found a way. Remember Lady Carey found a way as did Jane Seymour and they are not the smartest of the courtly bunch." Joanna told her siblings.

"But there must have been something to motivate them to do that. I mean, if they wanted to harm the Seymour family for spreading malicious rumors about them, why harm their little boy? It makes no sense. "

"They are ambitions, what more reason can you want?"

"Thomas Boleyn would not have sent two giggling idiots to do his dirty work, a man like him would not let something go unfinished, if he wanted that boy dead he would be dead." Harold said. "It must have been something else, something he saw." He lingered.

Mary broke his chain of thought. "Whatever it was, we must put it behind us and pray for the poor boy's soul, to be living in a dreamless state, I would prefer death over a life like that." She said. Harold looked away, not wanting to speak anymore on the subject.

* * *

_Death to the whore!_ They screamed. They blamed her for the ills of this country, the death of the Kings' bastards, his dead mistresses but more importantly they blamed her for the death of that dimwit girl's child and the sleeping state of her brother.

"If it is not the rain, it is the plague." She complained to Henry putting her hands on his desk. "You must do something."

"I can't stop the people from talking Anne, I can't silence every mouth."

"You are King are you not?" Anne posed. "Then act as a King and tell your wife who is in charge, don't you see Henry, she is winning because of your love for her?"

"Anne I love you." He said holding her arms but he shook them off, it appalled his servants that a simple mistress had so much control of him.

"No, you clearly love her." She said, her eyes filled with hurt, all this time and she fooled herself thinking that he loved her, yet part of her did and it angered her that she still clung to that old witch.

"Anne I love you, I really do. If there is anything I can do to prove it to you." He said falling on his knees.

She shook her head. "There is nothing, it is too late." She said pushing him away, turning her back on him and walking away.

"Where are you going?! Come back here, I am your King!"

"I am going home"! She yelled from her shoulder, closing the chambers of his door, giving them a loud bang.

Henry threw his arms in the air, there was only one recourse, she had given him the answer but he had been a fool, too timid, and too afraid of Cersei's power to pursue it but now his 'wife' left him no choice. It was either this or nothing and Henry was not used to getting nothing.

* * *

When Henry was gone, Cersei poured herself a cup of strong ale and drank it by the window, watching the shadows lengthen across the yard and thinking about her husband's last words. _"I swear to you by God, the one true God and the one true faith I shall divorce you, I shall put an end to our marriage and expose you before everyone!"_

How many deaths –she wondered- was Henry willing to sacrifice until he saw the truth, her children were his children, they were not Jaime _this time. _She thought with amusement, drawing her lips to a smile.

Henry wanted a war, she would give him a war, of course she wouldn't call it a war, that would mean both sides had a chance of winning.

* * *

Try as she might, Jane could not believe the blessing she had received, another chance of redemption when the King summoned her and her family back to court. Not as his mistress this time but by order of the Queen, her lady in waiting.

She knelled in front of the Queen and kissed the hem of her robe. She was thankful to Her Majesty for her forgiveness. She was young, she was stupid, "I vow never to upset Your Majesty." She sniffed, the Queen took her arms and gently lifted her up.

The sight of her disgusted her but if she wanted everyone convinced of her humility she had to do this small sacrifice for her children's sake. It is all for them, all for them. "Lady Knivert, there is nothing left to forgive, you did what you thought was right at the time, we are all human after all, there comes a time when temptation wins over our virtues."

"But Your Majesty I paid the price for my … terrible sins, I am so sorry, I have harmed –"

"There is no need for my forgiveness, what is there to forgive, you were led astray by your passions, I was young once but I thank God I had my brothers besides to keep me in line. Perhaps you should thank God, despite your weakness, you had your brothers besides you. That is a blessing not many have.'

Jane nodded, she was truly thankful for her brothers, especially John and Thomas. Oh John, poor John, he had been another victim like her child of the Boleyns. She swore she would be faithful to the Queen. "If there is anything you desire of me Your Majesty, I pledge my complete fealty to you her cousin was in deep need of a wife, and Jane hated her husband, she made no secret of it.  
_Something can be arranged …_

* * *

Anthony Knivert met with the Boleyns' chaplain, Thomas Cranmer who styled himself a man of God yet the King's best friend could see beneath him just like his other best friend, Charles Brandon, like all men of God they believed that God was on their side and that all evil needed to be vanquished.

_So many blood will be spilled_, Anthony thought. And he wanted to be no part of it, yet the Boleyns were his only vehicle to rise in this world since Charles did not want to share in his bounty of the King's friendship and not only that but his marriage to the King's youngest sister, Princess Mary, the Queen Dowager of France.

It was all the same in the end, the same game, only Anthony intended to be a player instead of a pawn and a useless observer as his wife accused him of being. His wife could play all she wanted and pretend to love the Queen, if she truly loved the Queen. If he did, he smirked, she was a fool for she could not see the truth before her eyes. His wife was too blind to accept anything, for her the Boleyns were the enemy but for Anthony they were the key to his success. Everything he had, could have, depended on them.

"Sir Anthony, I understand you and His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk have not been on good terms lately."

"That is correct." Anthony was ashamed to admit it. "Primarily for his wife, I am sure you are aware where the Duchess of Suffolk stands." Thomas Boleyn nodded. "The Queen Dowager of France styles herself close to the Queen of England, but everyone who has eyes knows differently, she thinks herself … well, she thinks herself the best there is to be in this Kingdom, I doubt Charles agrees with her."

"She hates the Queen much as any man I gather."

"Our love for the Queen cannot compare with Her Grace's love, she practically worships the ground she walks on, so much she prays on her death day and night, that is until your daughter came along."

"Anne has that effect on people, what is it you want Knivert? Jewels, titles, appointments?"

"I do not personally care for titles but if I were to be asked, I do for this special occasion. I have been thinking of the future and it seems so bleak with two sons and another on the way, before I know it they will be known as King John, Lackland. I want a better future for my sons Boleyn, nothing more."

Thomas could sense there was more. "And just what tile you wish to give them? Viscount, Baron, Earl, you need to be more specific." Thomas said. "Or, is it perhaps that" he started moving his pawn a step further, away from his tower. "you are on your wife's whim. She is ambitious that Seymour."

"All Seymours are, aren't they? But they are also stubborn, they wish for the best, I am unfortunate to have married a she-wolf instead of a falcon, I truly envy Henry Carey and Your Majesty as your future son in law, for making such fine marriages."

"The blood of the falcon runs deep in my daughters and they have been known to be more cautious, when you marry a woman Knivert, look that they are not wild beasts, you had the misfortune of the King picking a wolf for you, it is not your fault, we are all the King's subjects after all."

"Aye, but I had also the misfortune I fancied the wench when I married her."

Thomas chuckled, moving his tower away from Knivert's Queen. "Poor you then, I truly pity you, happy is the man without love."

"I bet." Anthony said chuckling as well. His smile widened. "Aha! Check mate Boleyn! That is ten crowns you owe me now!"

"Damn."Thomas swore but a debt was a debt, he gave Anthony his damn money and then moved to serious matters. "Your wife, she is close to the Queen is she not?"

"Very, she practically kissed Her Majesty's feet the minute she stepped in her bedchamber."

"And you know this how?"

"She told me."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, this opened the door for greater opportunities.

"She trusts me with everything, there isn't anything she doesn't tell me, it can be pretty amusing, sometimes very annoying."

Annoying was what Thomas would think, he could not imagine being married to that type of she-wolf, he would rather stab himself or drink poison.

"Can you convince her to spy for us?"

"It will not be easy, it will take time-"

"Time is something we don't have Sir Anthony, you need to convince your wife, now, can you?"

"I think I can, yes."

"Good, make sure nothing is missing from her reports, if she has to annoy I don't care, make sure she tells you everything, it is of the utmost importance we know what the Queen is doing, whom she sees, what she does, everything" Thomas emphasized and walked Anthony to the door.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has followed this story, this is for all of you who have encouraged and supported me and enjoyed this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As for Three Graces, there will be a speedy update next week.  
**

**R/R!**


	13. Here Is To Us: Our Legacy

**Here Is To Us: Our Legacy**_  
_

**~o~  
**

_"We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the sh*t  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we f*cked up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have kicked my ass_  
_So lets give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together_  
_Put our dreams through the shredder_  
_Let's toast cause things got better_  
_and everything could change like that_  
_And all these years go by so fast_  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have kicked my ass_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em to go f*ck themselves_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed_  
_And to all that we missed_  
_To the biggest mistakes_  
_That we just wouldn't trade_  
_To us breaking up_  
_Without us breaking down_  
_To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we f*cked up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few days_  
_Have kicked my ass_  
_So let's give em hell_  
_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_  
_Here's to you_  
_Fill the glass_  
_Cause the last few nights_  
_Have kicked my ass_  
_If they give you hell_  
_Tell em to go f*ck themselves_  
_(Go f*ck themselves)_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us (Wish everybody well)_  
_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_Here's to us_

_Here's to us"_

~**"Here's to us" by Halestrom**

* * *

_"My reading of history has shown me that simply 'being a good man' is not enough. That there are many kings who are good men and yet bad kings. And even good kings sometimes make disasterous decisions. So government is complex, politics is complex."_

**~George R. R. Martin**_  
_

* * *

**1528**

"I thought Her Majesty was alone"

"No, her Majesty is not alone she is with her brother."

"Her brother or her lover?" Her ladies giggled. Mary fumed but kept her smile plastered.

"Sweeting perhaps you should be more selective of your words, I am sure the Queen will not like it very much when she is told."

"Oh Mary, sister, surely you are not going to rattle on me."

"Rattle who says anything about rattle? Anyone of these two good shoes could do it for me, maybe that feather-head blond or that other blond standing in the corner?"

"I did not know you discriminated blonds sister." Madelaine said in an even tone.

"Discriminate no? Why would I when mama is blond, just hate those who try to take her place."

The two blond girls turned her way, showing Mary their contempt.

"My, my sister I thought you would have manners."

"And I thought you'd be sensitive but I guess where empathy is concerned the French are no experts unless there is sarcasm, cruelty and my favorite lechery for leisure."

"You confuse my activities with the Prince with your mother's."

"You confuse my mother's with my father's, they are not the same I assure you, my mother copulates with my father, forcefully now but they did love each other." She said with irony "The King on the other hand is more busy pleasing his mistress on that he differs from your father, the King of Frances does not have to please everyone, everyone pleases him, my father on the other hand he indulges in Luther's gospel, what was it? My God is my King and my King is my God or the King is God and God is just an added surplus."

Her mouth twitched, her fingers tightened around the chess piece she was yet to move.

"Let me help you with that." Mary took her piece and moved it ahead of her own, ate her piece then did her move and did this for the next five minutes until she won the game, or rather her sister in law won the game thanks to Mary. "Voila, you win sister this round." She clapped her hands and encourage everyone to do the same but no one was clapping, her silly ladies were tight lipped for one, their minds alert as their eyes were and throwing daggers in her direction.

"Look at the time sister, my uncle wants me in the me in the stables before nightfall, there have been rumors of many raiders taking beautiful maidens, don't worry though" she said when she saw her sister's worried face "I am sure they shan't take you, they are only after prestigious ladies after all" and she left leaving her sister in law and her ladies in stunned silence.

* * *

If it was the crown she wanted, she would have to work harder. Everyone knew that the Princess of Wales, there were times, she did not engage in intercourse with her husband. She was smart, she was not blind to what was happening around and like her father she wanted to take advantage. If it was proven the King's brats were nothing but illegitimate and abominations -product of incest, she would be free to pursue her dreams and marry the King of Scots whom it was said she fancied that union far more than she did with her English husband.

Sansa had seen the portrait of the Scottish King and he was by far the handsomest man she had ever set eyes on. Why shouldn't the Princess have the best? She belonged to the most prestigious court in Europe and raised to be a Queen. She did not want to wait for the present Queen to die, she wanted to be Queen now.

_If the Princes and Princess are discovered to be illegitimate that would mean I would not have to marry Prince Thomas. _She felt nothing for the Duke of York even though her father said it was her duty to marry him, her mother on the other hand said she did not have to. As heir to Winterfell her life had taken a drastic turn when her mother was pregnant with her last child and miscarried the same month she had made it known to everyone in Westeros. Her mother was sure this was her triumph, finally after years of trying she would carry this child to turn but the Lannister -she said- when they sniffed her boy they had to kill it.

Sansa preferred many of her mother's traditions over her father's, she never really felt part of the North, she was born there but she could never call it home. Her sisters on the other hand, they were true Northerners. Lyanna was born at the dead of night, her father said winter stopped the minute she was born. Her mother said it was a curse of the gods and that it meant the gods had failed in killing her. Since she could remember she and Arya were best friends and of his children they were the only ones that got their father's coloring and his eyes. While hers were light gray, they did not have the same narrow shape of her father's that her sisters had inherited.  
She got more of her mother and that was why she had taken it on herself to educate her daughter while her sisters ran wild following their father blindly.  
She said the Lannisters killed her unborn brother. Sansa often wondered if this was true and if it was should she push the Duke of York away or take any actions against her mother's enemies, or was her mother's grief taking over her sanity?

Sansa could not have been more confused. A knock from the door brought her and her sisters from their thoughts. Her servant went to answer and announced it was the Duke of York, Prince Thomas Tudor, coming to deliver a gift personally.

"Your Highness." They greeted.

Thomas smiled at them, he cupped Sansa's chin with his two middle fingers and lifted it gently, Sansa almost flushed when he locked his marvelous dark gray eyes with her. _He is nothing like the Lannisters. _His mother had left very little of him. No one could deny it, his dark gray eyes, his red hair, his height made it obvious he was his father's son.

Sansa's smile turned wider after he dismissed his sisters and thrust in her hand a golden necklace with the lion of Lannister and the red dragon of Wales that had been his grandfather's banner when he claimed the throne from his Yorkist enemy, the false King, Richard III, commonly known as the 'Usurper'.  
Her fingers touched every line, memorized every detail and turning around she said -"It is beautiful Your Highness, I shan't never take it."

The Duke of York smiled, though it was a small smile but it was enough for her and that was all that mattered to them. His mother would be pleased with him, he had given the girl the necklace and proved he was a gentleman like his brother. "It is the same as my mother, the lion of Lannister and the Dragon of Wales, you see the red eyes?"

She nodded. "Tudor and Lannister."

"You will be Duchess of York and a Lannister and a Tudor as well, it is only fitting that my future spouse wears the same jewelry. Forgive me if I have been absent these few weeks, these have been trying times for me and my family."

"There is nothing to forgive." Sansa interrupted, her smile healing his wounded pride. He slowly approached her and kissed her. It was short and passionless but for Sansa it lasted a lifetime.

Soon after their lips parted he blew her a kiss, and curtsied to his betrothed and her Septa. She had been silent during their entire conversation, but her eyes showed great disapproval over the Prince's actions, he could feel her eyes on him, looking deep into his soul seeing him for what he really was.

"Until tomorrow my lady." He said over his shoulder as he was being escorted. Sansa replied with another bow and a long dreamy sigh as the doors closed behind him.

"Your mother would not be too happy Sansa with your behavior, it does not suit a high-born lady."

"But I am not any high-born lady Septa, I am the heir of Winterfell." She said touching her necklace, the rubies that were meant to be the eyes of his grandfather's sigil shone brightly.

"You are your father's daughter, you must never forget where you came from. If your mother were to find you out you've donned your Winter clothes for the court's fashions she'd be very upset."

"I am no longer Northerner, the Queen expects me to marry her son, the Prince."

"A second son."

"He is a Prince nonetheless."

"Sansa, Sansa!"

"Yes, Septa?"

"You know he is only after your claim."

"So?"

"Does it not bother you."

She shrugged. She guessed it would have been better if she said yes. Her Septa would not have made too many questions afterwards, but she was no longer the love-sick girl she used to be, under her mother her heart had hardened as her resolve to wed a man of great station, not just fine, brave, gentle and strong like her father dreamed of, but someone of great wealth, lands and titles. She didn't care that he didn't love her. _Love comes last._ Her mother said. She always put the example of her and her father, how it was her uncle Brandon she was in love with but under Aerys, the "Mad King", command, he had died and her father had arranged a new match between her and Brandon's younger brother -her father. Eventually love came and that love became stronger as they were faced with more challenged.

Sansa was convinced that once the Prince saw her for who she was, he would come to love her and she would come to love him as well.

Septa Mordane shook her head. There was much this child needed to know, but she would find out in time that the world was not as simple as she thought.

* * *

Cersei was furious when she heard that Henry was arranging a match between her daughter and the Boleyn's heir, George Boleyn.

She would not allow it, King or not she would not give her daughter over to that lecher, to that scoundrel.

They had sold her to Robert when she was no more than eighteen years with the promise if he accepted, her father would give troops for his mission to take King's Landing and Aerys' place as King of the Seven Kingdoms.

She would not condemn her daughter to the same fate. She spoke to Henry about the matter but he refused, cursed and cried at her that it was his daughter and he would do as he saws fit.

"You monster, you would sell her like a piece of meat just like you'd have me sell our younger daughter to Francis' weakling son!"

"She is not my child! For all I know she is one of your brother's bastards or whoever else you've been fucking."

"You think I am so stupid as to fuck behind your back? I said this to you in Blackfriars before the walls of all your courtiers, I DID NOT FUCK MY BROTHER!" She cried. She started chuckling. "But you, you did fuck, and you did kneel so many times before your whores and took their jelly as I recall you whispering in their ear when you invited them to sit at the table while I was still there greeting the Ambassadors. You do not even try to hide it, you love this woman more than me!"

"Aye, I do and if I had it my way I would have set you aside a long time ago!"

"Why didn't you? Did your balls freeze, was your courage squashed by my lance?"

"Be careful Cersei, you do not want to see me angry-"

"Oh, I believe I already have and it is nothing more than a child's anger, you want to know who I have been fucking when you are not around? No one Henry, that is right Henry, no one. I have only known two men in my life and those have been you and Robert. Whatever poison that girl is feeding you, just know this, of all the things she's said one thing is true and that is I am lioness, I show no mercy to my enemies and I will do everything, everything to protect our children even from their father."

"Do what you like but know that Mary is MY daughter not yours and once I rally my own troops and bully the pope into submission I will marry her and you will be gone from the realm, because of the love I bear our children, whether they be mine or not, I shall allow them a place in court with Joanna as Queen Anne's lady in waiting-"

"Queen Anne?" Cersei burst in laughter. "Is she telling your to call her Queen Anne or is this your idea to spite me? It is not working, we have done so much damage to each other that nothing else really counts anymore." She paused turning to the two portraits behind him, one was of the royal family, her and the children, including Mary. The other one was of her and Katherine of Aragon, his first wife. She had commissioned it because part of her wanted something other than her mother's rosary, for her daughter to remember her birth mother by.

"You never told me what is it you saw in her? If you regretted marrying her as you regret marrying me?"

"I never regretted marrying her, she was a good woman and if I could turn-"

"No, you do, I can see it in your eyes. You regret it every single day since that woman came into our lives, the image of Mary makes you question her, whether she lied or not."

"Aye, it does. Sometimes, but one look at Mary and I know it is not true."

"You can lie to your wench but not to me." Cersei said, her voice calmed as her expression, sitting down in front of him.

Henry sighed and sat down as well. He had not thought about Katherine in a long time, why now?

"I see her every time I look at our daughter's rosary, at first I tried not to, when I held her I was convinced she was my daughter, still do, but when the Boleyns came into the picture many of the things I believed were true ... I began to question them."

Henry poured himself some ale for him and Cersei. It was the fist time they had a conversation like this in five years. "I can't remember the last time we talked about something without fighting." He said.

"We were fighting just a while ago."

Henry smiled a sad smile, Cersei returned her smile but hers was not just sad but also ironic as well, that the man she had once loved so much and given the world for, she now hated more than everything. Her hatred for him was so deep it hurt her.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" He asked, his tone a bit brusque but Cersei did not mind, her smile remained though the irony had disappeared.

"Every day." She answered.

"How long are we going to do this? After so many years of hate, don't you want it to end?"

"I do."

"What is stopping you then?" Her hand was resting on the table, he reached for it and for the first time neither of them pulled back in repulsion.

Her smile waned, she looked at him, serious. "Our daughter, our children, I could say my love for you but ...that no longer matters."

His gaze dropped.

"I loved you once."

"I know." He said and gazed back up. "What makes Mary so special to you? I never asked, why her? If you would have said our children I would not have questioned but why my daughter, she is nothing like you."

"When I first saw her portrait" Her eyes moved to the image of her daughter's mother. "I was sure I would hate her daughter, she would be competition for our offspring, even if I birthed you sons any rival could bring up her mother's fine birth and use it as a weapon against my own. But when you presented me with her, I saw it in her eyes, she had nothing of you, much less of her. She was Lannister through and through."

Henry stared at her, part of him did not want to believe it but he'd been witness to it. Mary was nothing like Katherine, the Lannisters had contaminated her with their evil, there was little of Katherine left in her.

"What is it you are trying to accomplish by marrying her to George Boleyn?"

"I want peace."

She snorted "That boy is looking out for his sister's interests, he doesn't want the royal leftovers. If you proceed with this, Mary is your sole heir and she becomes more of a threat to Anne Boleyn for who can deny her royal blood is purer than any offspring you have with that woman?"

"Nobody shall deny it, everyone shall vow that it is the truth."

"Because you are King? This is not the old ages where Kings could do as they please, you have Parliament, you have lords you need to please-"

"I do not need to please-"

"You do. Every blind man can see Mary is your daughter, what excuse are you going to let that girl use to take her out of the line of the succession? Her mother lied to you on your wedding night? Is that it? She was not a virgin even though she claimed she was several times."

"So she was virgin then, that is not the fucking point!"

"Then what is?" She demanded just as angry. "Your bruised ego? Your pride? Once you have this girl, what then? You can barely stay loyal to your wife, let alone your mistress"

"She will not be my mistress."

"No man in the Seven Kingdoms, England or the rest of Europe will accept he as your Queen, even that German fanatic will not risk Westeros unless you were to turn every man into a sober true followed which we both know you do not intend to."

"Why have you come here?"

"To humbly ask you to rethink your decision. Our daughter is too young and Westeros still needs a heir. She is about the right age and her grandparents' union was fruitful despite only the girls surviving but they gave many sons to their husbands and I am sure had her mother lived she would have given you many sons as well. She would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

So this is what she was after, he shouldn't have been surprised. Cersei had been pushing for a union between both houses for years now since she married him.

"No."

"Is that your final answer?"

"It is." He confirmed.

"Then I shall not take more of your time. Thank you for the ale husband." She raised herself up and left. Henry had cast the dice now she would cast hers.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers & reviewers you make it possible.  
**

**R/R!**


	14. This Time It's Sink Or Swim

**This Time It's Sink Or Swim**

**~o~**

"_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused!  
I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
Movin' on  
Hold your head up  
Movin' on  
Keep your head up  
Movin' on!  
Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you "_

**~"Sweet Dreams" by Marlin Manson**

* * *

"_The women are the strong ones"_

**~George R. R. Martin on Game of Thrones  
**

* * *

**October 1528  
**

Cersei moved against courtiers that stormed the hall. Nobody bowed to their Queen any longer, it was clear who was the true Queen in all but name, Anne Boleyn. The source of all her troubles. And now she had played her last card.

Oh, Cersei thought, I will get rid of you.

On the day of the tournament she received a visit from her husband he pushed forward a document, it was the legal papers pertaining her annulment.

"So it has come."

"Sign it" Was the command but she didn't obey.

"Sign it Cersei and let's get this over it."

"What shall you do after you marry your pregnant concubine? Shall you honor with more gifts, a dukedom perhaps she will be lady duchess, Your Grace" She laughed low. "I can see her as Duchess now, even if you put a jeweled diadem on that whore's head it does not take away her evil nature. Can't you see she is controlling you? She doesn't care about your love any more than you care of her. You are only after an heir for what reason I cannot think of when you already have two in our sons."

"They are not my sons, they are the product of incest."

"According to whom? The Boleyns, the Howards? Henry, Henry you are letting them control you. How pitiful of you. I thought you'd be better than this."

"I do not let them control me" He said but Cersei interrupted.

"You do and you can't see that once you have her you will tire of her just as your other mistresses. How long Henry, how long before you tire and banish her or worse, cut off her head, her tongue or torture for not providing you the heir you want?"

"England needs a heir" Was his answer

"England has been through so many civil wars, will you plunge it into another by creating a succession crisis, my sons are your sons and our marriage is legal before any God, Gods and church. What do you care what one crazy German Priest says, let's be honest. You never wanted to marry me, you wanted my father's money and his aid to conquer France and when you finally had it you refused to visit my chambers. You consorted with whores and god knows what else."

The years had taken a toll on her. Henry observed, from a dreamer and loving woman she had been transformed by bitter disappointment into a dastardly Queen who only cared for power and her family's advancement.

She was Henry's equal and he did not see it, or perhaps he did and he chose to ignore. His lust for Anne Boleyn was greater than the love he and Cersei had once hared.

They had been the envy of Europe when they married, their realm had flourished under their rule but like a good dream it did not last and now their country, their loving realm was bounded by shame and upcoming war that Henry would unleash by his own action against Cersei's family.

They would not forget this insult, they were not easy people to please and once an insult was done they retaliated.

A Lannister always pays his debts. Cersei smiled. Her husband and his wretch sought to kill her name but she was not going to succumb under their vulgar thumb. Henry was a King who owed his crown to the people, the nobles and the Lannister gold that had supported his father on his quest to dethrone the Usurper, Richard III. Without them he would be nothing more than another descendant of Edward III and a bastard of the Lancaster line for his parents had at one time been considered as such.

"Our marriage is a sin against God" He maintained "I beseech you Cersei for the love I once bear you, for the love I bear your children, don't incur my wrath." He wheeled but stopped and turned when she spoke with a mighty and imperious voice that made all the rest in his company stop as well.

"What about my wrath my lord husband? You forget your father and his promise that both our houses would be joined with one of his sons, that son was going to be your brother but the Spanish won that claim then it was you but the Spanish won again, now that our houses are joined, that you fulfilled your father's promises with both our bloodlines creating a King worthy of your crown, you seek to turn back on your promise, on everything your father created. The Tudor dynasty finished and it will all be on you, not anyone else husband so be careful with your actions for not I will be the one to judge you but God and He is not subject to a crazy German monk or a concubine's will. He will judge you Henry and what shall you do when you stand before the gates of heaven? What will you say when he asks you why your line died? What shall you say? That you were doubtful, that you were his emissary doing his work because the Queen was an incestuous whore? Do you think he will believe you?" She chuckled pouring herself another glass of Dornish wine. It was the only thing that could take the disgust of pronouncing her husband's name from her tongue.

How in love she had been when she married Robert and soon she learned he would rather have a corpse on his bed, that wolf-girl, Lyanna Stark that Rhaeggar Targaryen had married instead of Lord Tywin's daughter that outranked her in beauty and cunning. She had the same expectations with Henry and her tragedy had been a result of those expectations. Their marriage had started with such great expectations, she had such big dreams, she had given him children from her loins, let another man's blood mingle with her great Lannister and this is how _he_ repaid her.

"No, husband I shall not part away from my marriage. Until death do us part, if you want out of this marriage it will be through my death and on my death my children shall remain your heirs." _No one will supplant them_, she silently vowed.

"Our children, your children Madame." He corrected "For the love I bear you Cersei I beg of you to sign."

"Beg?" Cersei raised her eyebrows, and said amused. "Is this what she has rendered you, a servant and begging wretch?"

"Careful Cersei, I will not wait forever, either you sign or I shall have you arrested-"

"Under what charges? Adultery, I have not committed any, treason perhaps for disobeying your commands while standing firm in God's true laws?"

"You are not God."

"Neither are you, without a crown you are nothing but a common peasant, a soldier and not even a good one." She laughed maniacally remembering how she had defended England against the Scots while he returned in bloody defeat, his victory had been nothing Pyric and only through her father's aid had been able to regain part of the territory they had lost from France under the last true Lancaster heir, Henry VI.

"You threaten the glory of my precious crown." He said dangerously advancing to her. "I will not warn you again, sign the document!"

She shook her head and laughed louder driving him mad with rage. He raised his hand and smacked her. She fell to the ground in a loud thud. Time had stopped, everyone just stood there, shocked at their King's actions. Even the Queen who had never been raised a hand against, looked shocked at her husband's actions.

She panted violently as she approached, the sight of fear sent him on the edge, her breasts rose and fell as she breathed rapidly, backing away as he approached.

He could take her now and no one would say a word but the thought of her lying with her brother made him turn away from her in disgust. He stormed out of the room closing the door behind him. She watched as he and his followers left, her heart was beating fast against her chest. It had been the first time he raised a hand against her. Robert had threatened many times but his words always fell short when her brother stood side by side to her, the sight of her brother was always enough to make him think twice.

But Henry was an entirely different animal, he was not afraid of anything. Unlike Kings of Westeros he was sure of his divine right and thanks to the books Anne Boleyn and other Reformists had introduced him to, he believed that it was his duty, his right to do as he pleased because he was God's emissary come from heaven and nothing he did could be judged or seen as wrong. He was as the Almighty, eternal and invincible and she could see it in his crazed, ambitious eyes, his wish to live forever through his children. Children he could be sure were his.

Seeing there was nothing left to do –she made a rash decision.

* * *

Henry was determined to enter the lists. His wife had warned him against it and demanded –demanded of him! Not to enter. He did, as usual, listen to her and had his way.

Cersei attended against his command. "More wine" She called to her servant boy, he came minutes later with a full glass. She needed all the drink she could stomach for this glorious moment.

A smile played on her rosebud lips which were rosier than ever as she watched the most beautiful sight her eyes had ever seen. Her husband, falling from his horse landing on the dirt and into a dreamless sleep which lasted for days and during those days the smile remained until like all of her dreams she was forced to be awakened from.

"The King, the King!" A page shouted coming forward to the Great Hall where she reigned supreme with Cromwell and all the wretches that had supported the great wretch and concubine, Anne Boleyn, by her side at her submission.

All heads turned, her hands balled into fists and her smile disappeared. Cersei seemed to age a decade. How can he be alive?

"I demand to see him at once" She spoke and before anyone could she stormed from the hall to her husband's chambers where he had been resting since the accident.

She shook him wide awake, he had been sleeping for the past three days and like Jesus he had been brought back from the dead however the sight that greeted him was not an angelic one but the devilish face of his wife.

"My love how pleasant to see you, we have all been so worried." Sorrow had destroyed all the happiness and joy he felt when he thought he heard her voice and saw her instead.

Try as he might, he could not hide his disappointment. Was this the punishment he was suffering for marrying his brother's wife, for marrying an incestuous Queen?  
He wondered which one it was.

His brow furrowed as he finally saw her lips curve upward into a satisfied smile. "My Lady." He greeted, still confused he looked around and found Charles Brandon among other of his companions come into his room bearing nothing but good will and praises for his quick recovery.

Henry looked at all of them and thanked them for their loyalties and prayers which had kept him alive, but the one person he desired to see was not there.

After they left them, he looked to Cersei and knowing what ran through his mind she answered in a steady voice: "Your whore is fine and well as well as our daughter in law which the King did not wait for new of your death, I am afraid you disappointed him there" he smirked at the irony of that, despite their situation. "She is breeding you know, she boasts herself big with child but anyone who sees her can see there is none."

"There is" He confirmed.

"There isn't." She said adamantly. She sat next to him. "Will you go jousting again dear husband? I think you should rest, no one would like to see you dead."

"Especially you."

"Especially me. I would not know how to keep it without your wise council. Harold would be very sad to see you go, he worships the ground you walk on." She said feeding his ego.

"I love him for that, despite him not being my son, I love the boy. It is only a shame that I had to wait this long to conceive an heir."

"Tis a true shame" Cersei agreed, feeling like a lion circling her prey, studying it before she delivered the fatal blow and devoured it. "But rest assured the Lannister in the boy will make up for it. I used to say he inherited the best of both our houses but I am afraid where it concerns you he inherited the worst. He is unwilling to part from his French whore."

"She is a beautiful woman, it would be dumb of him if he did." He had begun to question the boy's virility even before he started questioning his paternity when he refused to lie with women. Thankfully his French wife had put his worries to rest.

"Hmm, I think not."

"Are you going to make me launch a war against France for his wife, Cersei? You will get an annulment believe me once we get ours."

"Still eager to wed your whore." Henry looked away. Her voice was intoxicating, somehow his loins stirred when she neared and whispered in his ear, feeling her fingers go all the way down to his breeches. "I am your wife and will remain your wife from this day to your last." She promised and withdrew her fingers, knowing she brought back his desire for her again, and left him.

* * *

Anne was angry. Henry refused to see her after his recovery. Four days after he had recovered did he saw her and he was a changed man, he could barely walk but the lust from his eyes was gone when he looked at her.

Had he been wrong? He saw no merry joy in her eyes when they landed on him, instead he saw blind ambition but he shook these thoughts from his head when she sat next to him and pushed her fingers underneath his chemise and drove with her other free hand, his hand to her stomach where the fruit of their love lay.

"I shall give you a son" She promised and to seal her vow she kissed him, bringing him from the spell Cersei cast on him.

* * *

The Imperial Ambassador had gone to visit the Princess Mary. He voiced his concerns over her possible betrothal to George Boleyn, the concubine's brother.

"Just a few months ago she was the King's bride now she is the concubine, what changed Your Excellency?"

He sighed, he was as proud and stubborn as her cousin and she did not realize it, that would cause her problems later on. The King of Westeros did not like proud and stubborn women but he did not like demure ones so on that there might be some hope if she kept her charming face on.

"Your cousin does not wish to ally himself with France any longer, the King of France is disputing his right over the duchy of Milan and neither wants to give up. I am afraid there will be only one victor in this and that will be the one who has the Lannister gold and for that-"

"My cousin wishes me to speak with the King of Westeros over an alliance with Spain, is that it Excellency?"

"Yes." He confirmed "But Princess Mary if I may for the love your cousin and grandfather bore to your late mother, you must speak to your betrothed, His Grace, Joeffrey Baratheon in private and make sure he signs the document of the alliance. My master is putting his trust entirely in your hands."

She looked down at the document. She hated lying to her mother but the prospect of becoming Queen, the Queen her mother always wished her to be was too hard to resist. "If I do this what guarantee does Westeros and England have of my cousin's friendship?"

"None but" he raised his hand before she could speak "with the forces of the Holy Roman Empire, Westeros and England combine France and all the papal states would be rendered useless as well as the rebel German states against such the union."

"My mother has not told me much about the King's daughter. I only know she was named after her late mother, Daenerys Targaryen."

"She is of the right age, a few years His Highness' senior but she will make a great wife for my master's son and cement his claim to the Spanish throne. There are many who believe that Charles is not the rightful heir and would do anything to see his younger brother instead on the throne."

"And if I were to have only girls, what then?"

"My lady, your mother was a fertile woman, she fell with child as soon as she was married to your father, I can assure you God shall bless you with any sons."

"And if He does not?"

"Then the throne will pass to your future brother in law, Prince Tommen."

"And everyone will hate me." Mary finished turning away. He placed a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"My lady I assure you it will not be the case but I will not lie to you, Westeros is not a nice place to be, the Spider, the eunuch" he said with high disgust "will be your first priority to keep him away from the King and your bed, he has been a corruption to every King he has counseled. Do not believe him for one minute when he says he works for the realm, he does not I assure you."

She turned. "Have you met him?"

"Not personally no, but my predecessor, Ambassador Mendoza did and he told me how he keeps himself well informed and if it was not for my master and the Queen's spies on this realm the eunuch would own half of Europe."

Mary grinned. "That is a title my lady mother's father covets."

"True. So you must keep him away from you as much as possible, trust no one, not even your closest friends you bring with you, the Emperor will bring his spies but they can only do so much, you must keep a close watch at all times and be sure that the food you take is tasted twice. The eunuch might not poison you but he will want to make sure if you prove yourself useless to his schemes that you not fall with child."

"I assure you Excellency that I will not disappoint my mother nor my cousin. We are blood kin after all and by doing me this favor I shall repay him the favor, tell him that Princess Daenerys shall be his son's bride no matter what, as God as my witness I make to you this vow."

Eustace smiled, very pleased with the results. The lady was truly her mother, her true mother's daughter.

"I shall my lady." He said and took the signed document from her fingers and went to write to his master of their agreement.

* * *

Anthony had been tired of the King's squire, Sir Lancel Lannister. Everywhere they turned he and his peers would see blond headed courtiers, all related to the Queen. The Kingdom was filled with Lannisters and they were a plague on the land but he could not deny that while they had Lord Tywin's daughter as their Queen, England remained rich and plentiful with conquests abroad.

Lord Tywin had delivered Bordeaux and other territories they had lost from the mad King, Henry VI. Much as Tony hated to admit it, the Lannisters were a necessary evil and when he'd been approached by the Queen with a juicy offer he could not refuse.

Henry did not waste any time to mock his Lannister squire, Sir Lancel.

"Lancel what kind of a stupid name is that." Cromwell and the others laughed at that, but not Sir Thomas who, in his first hunt with the King, could not help but feel pity for the poor boy.

"Fetch me some wine boy."

"Here my lord."

"Your mother was some ugly whore you know that." Henry said taking the wine from him and drinking it all with one big gulp. His words and actions disgusted Lancel but he could not say something. He had been angry enough at the way he treated his cousin, the Queen and his nephew, forcing him to stand guard outside his chamber as he fucked day after day that lowborn whore of his he intended to marry, Anne Boleyn.

"Well, are you going to say something boy? Say it!"

"Harry, you are torturing the poor boy" Henry laughed and pushed Lancel to the ground. Sir Thomas sighed and went to help the poor lad but the Lannister squire refused his help and got up on his own.

Henry laughed harder. "Feisty just like his cousin, leave him be Thomas obviously we are all too lowborn for the likes of this one."

The insult did not go unheard by Sir Tyrion Lannister, commonly known as the "Imp" who rode behind them. As they dismounted he curtsied and presented himself to the King, addressing him with full respect.

"Your Majesty my sister sends you this message."

"What now? Does she think she can do whatever she wants, is this her or her father, or perhaps you Sir Tyrion? We have heard how you council her closely these days."

Tyrion ignored the mock jest and laughs coming from the King's companions and quickened his pace as he spoke. "I assure you I do not know what my sister does behind close doors nor I am interested to, I just came here to deliver a message from my dear sister, your wife in case you forgot." Henry turned around and violently lashed out at him.

"You think I am an imbecile imp. I know exactly what she is!"

"No, dear brother I do not take you for an imbecile. I am sorry if you think I did but I think we know exactly what she is and she is as much as you hate to admit and the rest of these _fine_ men here, your wife and much as my father hates to admit you as his son in law, you are her husband."

Their laughter stopped at once and the smile dropped from his lips.

Before Henry could speak, Tyrion raced his voice and pointed to the creature behind Henry's shoulder "Oh look a stag, how convenient, won't you be a kind brother and show me how will you kill that poor, defenseless creature, I am afraid my brother was never available to teach me, he was always off in some hunt with father and I being this stature, too small and very dangerous for me to go, could never accompany him. Just be sure not to miss, I hear stags are very fast creatures even for the greatest of men."

"Do not worry Imp for I will shoot at it and straight in the eye, we will see what you make of the other so called great men." Henry boasted, calling for more wine, he emptied the second pouch and throwing the pouch at his useless squire he took his bow and shot, hitting him straight in the eyes, instantly killing the beast.

"What say you now Lannister?"

"You proved me right indeed."

"What do you mean by that?" Henry demanded, his temper getting the best of him.

"Great men are very slow and think too hard on things, they would not shoot at a poor, defenseless creature before looking for bigger defenseless creatures."

"You are not making any sense."

"I am sorry, it must be too much words for you, years of being a scholar I am sure have ran your head dry, thank the Gods and your God you were not born great."

Everyone's faces turned pale, their eyes widening with shock, even George and Thomas Boleyn and their other relation, Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk who rubbed their eyes making to make sure their eyes were not playing tricks on them. The Imp was still standing, fearless as their mighty King threatened to cut him down.

Just then Anthony raised his voice as he spotted a white boar. "It will make a great prize" Charles agreed, very surprised to see this kind of creature in this part of the forest.

Henry, forgetting his anger, nodded and rushed for the beast with Thomas, George Boleyn and the rest of his companions, with the exception of Sir Tyrion and Lancel Lannister, following him.

Lancel's lips curved into a smile. "What are you laughing about cos?" Tyrion asked his nimwit cousin. Why Cersei had chosen this as her husband's squire he would never know but immediately after the King's company returned carrying their wounded King he received his answer.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has supported me and followed and reviewed this fic. A big thank you though they may never see it to my sources, to GRRM for creating great and complex characters, to the Tudors series that, despite its inaccuracies serves as inspiration for all my fics.**

**Sources used: Henry VIII and His Court by Alison Weir, Henry VIII by Derek Wilson and Mistress Boleyn by Carolly Erickson.  
**

**And don't think that Three Graces is forgotten as promised I updated this week and there will be another chapter before my favorite series (besides GOT) premieres for its second season, September 30th ;).  
**

**R/R!  
**


	15. Safe And Sound

**Safe And Sound**

**~o~**

_"Deep in the river_  
_under the willow _  
_a bed of grass, _  
_a soft green pillow"_

**~Prim and Katniss' song, Hunger Games (2012)**

* * *

_"Hope, the only thing stronger than fear"_

**~President Snow in Hunger Games movie (2012)**

* * *

**1528**

"You are a good player Edward, you earned it." She teased using his son's name. He chuckled, descending. She licked the cream from his chest and giggled when he moved to her Venus mons playing with her yellow curls.

Catherine giggled, her husband was next door asleep or sick, she didn't care and he had no idea she was sleeping with his father.

How pleasing, she thought moaning louder with each thrust. If only Edward could not be such a square, she worried her husband was an eunuch.

She asked her lover so. He chuckled low and shook his head. "Nay, my son is a lot of things, cunning, ruthless but not an eunuch. No son of mine is an eunuch I can assure you, just look at Tom."

"But he has your likeness" She interjected, pouted.

"Henry has his mother's likeness, in fact they often confuse him for Ned's twin" they both laughed "and he is anything**_ like_** his brother."

"Sourness skips a generation, are you sure Edward is your son? Everyone keeps comparing him to that Lannister woman. Everyone says that she slept with her brother and killed the King but any person with a brain can see she is an uptight bitch who has never had a good man between her legs except her husband, all who got tired of her as soon as she started brooding."

He smiled, the wench styled herself a genius but there was not a brain in half her body. What was his son thinking when he married her? Her lands of course, Edward was always interested in lands or money. He was like his wife, God bless her. He loved her but Margery but his wife had turned sour all too son after her children were born like the Lannister Queen and her beauty had faded too.  
He still loved her but he couldn't help but feel pity for her whenever he saw her.

He wished his son would divorce this wench soon and find a good woman._ A good and honest woman_, he repeated to himself after he had wasted himself on his daughter in law.

_Aye_, he thought looking over his shoulder, _Edward deserves better._

* * *

Cersei put on her grieving face, "You could at least shed a few tears" Tyrion said coming face to face with it.

"I have my own way of grieving little brother. Without a strong and firm King it leaves the Kingdom vulnerable from attack within from our Yorkists foes."

"Mary's old governess and her sons, what of they? You are getting too paranoid, they are no threat to us and if you harm one hair of that old woman's head you know your daughter will never forgive. You molded her in your image I am afraid to say."

"Is that such a bad thing? I made her strong and wise. In any case," she took a seat and poured two cups of delicious ale and offered one to Tyrion. He kindly refused. Ale never tasted so good to her "my husband will not be giving anymore refusal to a match between her and Joeffrey and Joeffrey is anxious to meet his new bride."

_I bet he is._

__"You could invite the Poles to your son's coronation. The Countess is already here and she would want to see her charge before you send her off to the lion's den."

"Little brother you are so funny. You think I will just conform to inviting that old cow and influence my daughter on her opinion of her betrothed."  
She said her smile cutting him like a thousand sword of Valyrian steel. "You know full well that Yorkist bitch has had it in it for my family ever since her family fell."

"Well you can't blame the woman when our father supported your late father in law in cutting her brother's head."

"He was a traitor, they are all traitors. Henry the Seventh's only mistake was not cutting off all their heads."

"I am sure it would be lovely seeing all of them tied up, it would make an apt description of their names, to a pole and setting it on fire."

Her smile widened. He suddenly rejected his words.

"You will incur the wrath of Christendom if you do."

She did not respond to this and turned to her first subject. "When my husband dies -and he will- all the preparations must be made, invite the Seymours and arrange for that whore of theirs to join Joanna's ladies."

"Don't tell me you are going to make that poor wretch first lady in waiting."

"I do not intend to but you always tell of being merciful and I intend to be."

Tyrion smirked and took the cup of ale "I supposed you have something planned for the Boleyns as well."

Cersei laughed louder, louder than he had ever heard her before and her next words made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. It sent a chill down his spine.

"They will be dealt with, swiftly and without question."

"We need more time, your husband is dying he will not want-"

"I am not killing them as long as my dear husband lives, he will see me as the wounded wife. I am taking your advice little brother and learning from my predecessors. I see now why Henry married me, his mother was reputedly as her mother the most beautiful women in Christendom and she had eyes the color of sapphires. Henry sees me now as a she-wolf on the prowl but all that will change when I kneel before his deathbed as I did yesterday and cry my eyes out."

"You have all figured out, why did you call me here for?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" She repeated "I promised father that I would listen to your advice and I now I've listened, your usefulness has ran out."

"Listening and hearing are not the same things. You wanted to keep Westeros in your son's grasp you listened to father, you want to keep England in your son's you listen to me now. Don't turn away from me Cersei, you will find it difficult to rule over a country whose courtiers want to see you dead."

"And what about you little brother? Why are you so keen on helping me? You never bore any love for me."

"The same could be said about you but I just happen to love my head very much and unlike you and the Marques of Pembroke I am not a vain fool and will do everything to keep it, besides I just happen to love your children, all of it, hard as it may seem and Harold has proven to be a better man than what I expected him to be."

"Gods" she laughed at the irony of it all. "When I had him I could not bare not looking at him and comparing him to Joeffrey. He is different I realized on his fourteenth nameday, he does not whore around, he does not enjoy women like his father, he is not as ... cruel as his older brother is. He is actually ... good."

"Well you've beaten the Targaryen odds, it is what happens when you don't mess around with your brother."

She scowled. "You will help me bring them down, all of them."

"I will but something in return must be given to our allies. The Seymours will not be pleased, Edward Seymour is a conniving and wretched soul, I am sure you would like him if he was not already married,"

"His wife is a whore" She said.

",nonetheless he is and it would do you good to keep your legs closed for a while. His brother is no better than a rat and the younger ones, one is a vegetable the other one a hopeless romantic."

"What are you asking me to do? Titles, lands? Done."

"No, it is far more complicated" He said, hating what he was about to say. Cersei read his mind and a mock smile spread to her lips, showing her perfect pearl white teeth.

"Why little brother I will have to write to father that a glorious moment has just happened, the Gods have finally answered his prayers."

"Please, I don't think father worries about whom I fuck. And it is no big joy for me, I would rather spend my days in a brothel, drunk and with a whore sucking my cock."

"You will get to Mistress Seymour to suck your cock. Who will it be? The whore, the serious one or the mousy one?"

"Be my guest and guess." He said, his face twisted, seething with anger. This was the last favor he would do for his sister. The thought of being married to one of that family annoyed him. They were a vicious, more vicious than the Boleyns and as ambitious, bunch.

She almost spilled her drink, the cup fell from her hands and she banged her fists against the table. Her brother, the Imp married to that sour but beautiful creature! This had to be the joke of the century.

"You might find it amusing but I assure you I do not. Mistress Semour will have me bend the knee and ask for her father's permission."

"Oh brother, you are too funny for your own good. The joke is on you now, the Gods are a terrible sort aren't they?" Tyrion looked away but Cersei's voice made him turn "When mother lost her life bearing you, that was the most cruel joke they ever played on us but now I am seeing what father can't, her payback for taking her life."

"She was my mother too Cersei."

"Did you propose to her, so soon? I always thought you were not the romantic sort?"

"I am ... I did not. I merely visited the Seymours and spoke the obvious, the patriarch I might as well say that since his father is a fat idiot who barely cares about anything but to drink and fuck anymore."

"You are not too far away from that little brother." She said, picking up her glass and licking her lips of all this sweet ale. She felt like she was in heaven, it was what she lived for, plots, murder and scheming. She was the lion's daughter.

"I went straight to the point and told them, minus the greater details, and without a doubt they ate it all up and Edward Seymour not too soon after burst into my chambers and spoke to me straight on of the love and affection his sister bears for me and after that it was more yadda, yadda ... the man has a poet's tongue despite his ambitions."

Cersei could not agree more, it was a shame that he was part of the sour bunch of the Wentworths. What was her great, great, great aunt thinking when she married that Wentworth fellow? Much as the Wentworths tried to deny it, they had Lannister blood flowing in them and all the women that had married into their families came from Lannisters, of a much lesser known brand, as well and Edward Seymour and his younger sisters, Jane, Elizabeth, and his younger brother, Henry were proof of that.

"Poor little Imp now you will have to bend your knee to another simpering fool, now you know how I have felt all these years."

* * *

Tyrion went down on his two knees and asked the Seymour patriarch for his blessing. Sir John looked to his son who cast what seemed to be a smile and looked back to Tyrion and nodded his head, answering him with a genuine smile. "You would do as an honor Lord Tyrion, please take my sweet daughter, Elizabeth." He said eagerly beckoning for the bride in question to come.

Much to his surprise she was anything but the sour, ugly woman he had imagined. She was actually fair and at this light she looked a lot, save for the eyes, like his sister Cersei, they even had the same colored cheeks.

"My Lord." She said, curtsying.

She felt this was the start of a new day, and what was more her brother was smiling at her. The Seymours could not have risen any higher. Everything her sister did would be erased by a single act -a union between both their houses. Since Lord Tyrion Lannister was the only heir Tywin had, though he had yet to name him so since his older and more handsome brother was part of the King's guard, that made him the future Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.

Lady Lannister, her lips curved into a greater smile as she heard the words in her head. Lady Lannister and her husband the Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West. She would be THE Lady among all the ladies in Westeros AND England besides the Queen and Princesses of course.

The Seymours could not have wished for more. Her brother's lips finally drew up into a genuine, chilling smile.

* * *

Henry lay dying, cold and desperate he begged for his wife and children. He needed them to comfort him in his last hour. He could feel death approaching.

Cersei came with her children after her and a couple of servants and councilors.

Surprisingly the Boleyn woman as she was now referred was nowhere to be seen and the Queen looked every bit of fragile as she looked the day before this and the day before that. Her eyes were red from so much crying and no sound came from her mouth as she watched the ugly wound in his waist.

"They promised me they would heal it" Henry explained, starting to cough violently and spitting blood as he saw the innocence in Cersei's eyes.

"I am so sorry" He said and neither had to ask what for. He extended his hand out to her to kiss. Cersei took it, paying her obeisance and kissed it. It was the longest kiss they ever shared in years and neither could tear their eyes from each other.

"I am sorry" she finally said, "I-I" her voice quivered "I should have agreed to our annulment-"

"No!" He gripped her hand firmly "No! I-I was wrong ... I was very wrong ... Anne ... Lady Boleyn ... she was a fancy ... a g-good once I am ashamed to admit but a fancy nonetheless ..." he admitted, he saw it now in her eyes. He shifted his gaze to his sons and then their beautiful daughter Joanna.

They had a lot of their mother in them but they also had a lot of him. Except for Thomas. God Bless him, the boy had been blessed with his good looks, his auburn hair, the same dark gray eyes and high cheekbones as him and his older son, Harold who would now inherit his crown and of course his tall, muscular build.

"Look after your brother, always ... always protect your brother ... a-and ... Mary ..." He looked at his estranged daughter, he had denied her happiness the first year of her birth. Aye, he thought, looking at her it was difficult not feeling regret and even guilt for the sin he committed marrying his brother's wife.

The irony there. He had accused Cersei of incest when he had been guilty of it -yet here was the product of that incestuous union, a daughter who was as beautiful as her mother and had the grace of her stepmother. Even if God punished him now, he knew He would not punish Mary for his sin because of that sin came something good and wonderful and pure.

Cersei nodded to Mary. Her daughter was dressed in black like her younger brother, Harold. They were the only ones who seemed to sense the end was near. Cersei was so plagued by fear that she wore a gown the color of green and gold, believing that Henry would recuperate but he knew it was too late.  
Death was upon him and he would die.

"Daughter ..."

"Father" She said. He thanked God every day since he had this fall for Cersei, Mary would not have been raised this proper had it not been for his wife ... his legal wife. He looked to Cromwell and signaled him to come and write his will.

"To the good people of England ... I your monarch, Henry the Eighth of his name shall pass on my throne as it goes from my and my good Queen, Cersei Tudor nee Lannister, oldest son and firstborn ... Harold ... son come here"

Harold knelt to his father. Aye, they could say what they want, he had much of those Lannister features but his eyes shone the same excitement Henry had in his youth and the boy, he heard, had already had his fair share of women. My son, he thought proudly.

"...after my last breath you shall be King and what a glorious King you shall be ... you know the first rule of learning?"

"Yes father. Have a son and do what is best for your country."

Henry shook his head. "No, no boy, be a man first. Have the courage to be a man and unite ..." His eyes looked pointedly to Cromwell who trembled under the mighty lion's gaze "all factions. Master Cromwell I entrust to you to be Lord of the Privy Seal, you **will** look after so help me God I will come from the land of Hades and pluck your eyes out if you don't. The welfare of England shall be on your hands, the blood of millions and blood curling scream of Westeros if you fail shall be on your hands and on your son should you."

He nodded, never being more afraid and in awe of his King. He believed all his words and as he dictated every word he could almost feel the gaze of God upon him. He cared naught about that since God took care of those who took care of themselves and Cromwell, a self-made man knew that his survival skills were more important than the word of the true gospel, nonetheless with the fear of God upon him that the King had incurred by his words, he put on paper every word. And, catching a glimpse of Luther's small book the Prince was carrying. Almost on purpose turning it over so Cromwell could look at it. He realized that the Reformation might not be dead after all.

"May the good Lord bless your soul" The Queen said and kissed his lips in an outrageous display of affection and intimacy they had not seen or heard before from any English Queen.

Henry felt her sweet, warm lips before he drew his last breath and was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's followed this story. Welcome to C.S. Tolkien. **

**R/R!**

**And more is coming of Three Graces, the chapter is already written and it is coming next week.**


	16. Lion Invictus

**Lion Invictus  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Oh my god please help me knee deep in the river trying to get clean  
He says wash your hands get out the stains  
but you best believe boy there's hell to pay yeah you best believe boy there's hell to pay  
come on_

_Oh my God please help me waist deep in the river can you hear my plea_  
_He says son you come like a beggar in the streets_  
_you might make it boy but by the skin of your teeth._

_I rambled with the worst of them_  
_fell in love with a harlequin_  
_Saw the darkest hearts of men_  
_And I saw myself staring back again and I saw myself staring back again._

_Oh my God please help me neck deep in the river screaming for relief_  
_He says it's mine to give but it's yours to choose_  
_you gonna sink or swim you gonna learn the truth no matter what you do your gonna learn the truth saying_

_Ate the bread that once was stones_  
_Fell from a cliff never broke a bone_  
_Bowed down to get the kings overthrown_  
_Now I'm all alone and the fires grows and I'm all alone and the fires grows_

_LaLa's_

_Swing sweet charity take what's left of me_  
_A new beginning or is this the end_  
_Swing sweet Seraphim take me back again or watch me make the messes of men"_

**~"Bartholomew" by Silent Comedy**

* * *

_"The Encyclopedia Galactica, in its chapter on Love states that it is far too complicated to define. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy has this to say on the subject of love: "Avoid, if at all possible."  
_

**~Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy film (2005)**

* * *

**1528**_  
_

She didn't think the widow's life would suit her. Without a man to keep her in check there was no telling what Cersei would do. Women were supposed to submissive, they were supposed to be modeled after the Christian Holy Virgin and the image of the Mother, submissive and pliant. Cersei defied all these preconceptions.

Resting on her son's shoulder she soothed him visibly by telling him that he was brother to the King now and that he would have to be strong -for both his brother her. "Otherwise the Yorkists will bind you and make you an apt description of their last name and set you on fire."

Her smile made it impossible for the crowds to know the true contents of her speech. They all thought that the Queen, a model of every Christian virtue imposed on women, was whispering to her son soothing words.

Harold waved at the crowds. The common people realized this was not his father, this was not merry old Hal. He did not tend to popularity, nonetheless the gold he threw at his subjects won him their love and respect.

Harold smiled as he saw the wretched creatures flock to the gold, beating themselves up. Scoundrels, thieves, beggars and prostitutes. These were the kind of people that form half of London. Thieves and beggars. He smirked. The same could be said for his father's court, now his court, except the thieves were smarter and they stole more than just money and beggars smelled a hell lot nicer.

Placing the crown on his monarch's head. Archbishop of Canterbury, Warham made the King say the solemn vow and then presented him before the nobles gathered as Harold II, King of England, France and Lord of Ireland.

"Long live the King!" Throngs of cries were heard once the royal family exited Westminster Abbey with their newly crowned King.  
A boy-King but he would not be a boy any longer. In less than two years he would be eighteen and he would be King in all and not just in name.

* * *

Varys invited his good old friend, Ser Illyrio. Escaping from the Queen's wrath and the rest of the lion's brood had not been easy. He had almost fallen under Stannis Baratheon's sword, then warden of the East. But the gods had been just.

"So you say" Varys said "the gods were smiling to us then, they are not smiling to us now. The Targaryens are all dead and they've nearly gotten to Rhaeggar's son."

"We will not have to worry about them for long. We have an ally in London."

"Not Wolsey."

"Gods, no, he is no good to us now, but his friend is loved by all and he has a reputation for being ... honest, a rare trait these days. He has found some of the late King's bastards, those whom the Queen did not kill."

"He has the book?" Illyrio inquired as they walked beneath the gates of the Red Keep. No one knew of this passage and Varys had only known about it when he'd come into the service of the last Targaryen King.

"Given to him by the Howards but the fools made their attempt to soon. The Queen has fewer allies in England amongst the royals but she has the commons in her hands and the commons in that country are worth more than the nobles here."

"Are they dead yet?"

"Not yet but they will be."

"And what about Sir Thomas?"

"Sir Thomas Moore will know the truth soon."

"And when he knows the truth?"

"Gods alone know. The wolf and the lion will not be on war anytime soon, not the golden wolves anyways but as for the wolves in the North, you can expect Lady Catelyn will be fool enough to strike."

"What good is war now? The Prince is not ready. We need more time" Illyrio hissed angrily. Varys was acting too soon, even with all the meticulous planning this could fail on them.

"Delay you say, move forward I do. War was inevitable. This is not a war of two players anymore."

"It never was" Illyrio replied looking away. With new dynasties in place, it would be more difficult to put in motion their plan. Charles Hapsburg was no fool, Henry Tudor was not a fool either but his lust for women had made him one to the very end. Francis ... well, he could be controlled if it wasn't for the fact his head always won in the end over the needs of his members.

"We will have to look to other possibilities." Illyrio said.

"Our methods have worked before, they will work now." Varys said with a tone of finality. His friend needed reassurance, Varys gave him none but he always knew to trust in Varys word. For, if there was one man who could bring him results it was Varys.

Unfortunately this was no longer a game between two players. As Illyrio told Varys, there were many others Kings, Queens, bishops and even powerful pawns who had as much influence and were driven by the same ambition as they.

* * *

Edward attended his favorite sister's wedding. It was a glorious moment for all the Seymours.

Though Lord Tywin Lannister, had not yet confirmed it, everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before he named his youngest son his heir. Ser Jaime Lannister was Commander of the King's guard and he had a sworn a vow of celibacy therefore he could not inherit.

He proposed a toast in honor of his sister, the Queen followed.

Jane could barely look at her sister. This was all her fault. If she had never slept with Henry this would never had happened. Her sister would be happy married to some wealthy lord or merchant and not to an Imp.  
_A wealthy Imp_ -her mind screamed._ But an Imp nonetheless. _She shot back.

Dorothy and Henry tried to cheer her sister up. All the royal family and the most important courtiers were here. This was an occasion to celebrate, Dorothy said to her sister.

"You are just saying that because Edward told you too."

"No, that is not true. Look at our sister, she is very happy."

"She is not. Edward forced her into this union just as he's forced every one of us ever since,"

"To what sister pray tell us." Edward said coming from behind.

Jane looked hatefully at him. She knew she should never have trusted her brother. He had seen her as nothing more than tool, a means to an end. She never meant nothing for him.

"You and father sold me to Henry, you forced me to hurt the Queen. I never forgave myself after my baby was killed, I tried asking forgiveness to God. It is only by a miracle the Queen admitted me to her daughter's service ..." her voice broken "you should be ashamed of yourself ... God's punishment shall be on you very soon."

Edward's laughter cut her like a thousand daggers. "You really think I give a care for what you and the rest think of me?"  
"So the rest of the court knows what a monster you are then?"

"Dear sister, because you are my sister I will only say this: Stay out of my way." He said and wheeled around. His gaze briefly caught Princess Mary's who was not only celebrating her uncle's marriage but also her own betrothal which had been made official, to King Joeffrey Baratheon.

She giggled with her brothers until she looked the opposite direction where she caught Master Seymour's eyes and her laughter subsided.  
She blushed. It was like a lightning bolt had struck her. They couldn't tear their gazes away. Willing herself away she looked back to her brothers. Though, she could feel his briefly wondered what secrets those eyes held, why he always looked so serious and if the rumors were true that in his veins flowed ice instead of blood.

"How lonely it must feel" She said to her brothers when she felt he was no longer watching. "I reckon he does not spend a good night with his wife."

Thomas' face reddened "Sister, that is not something you ought to be saying," he started but was interrupted by his mother.

"Of course she can, your sister will be Queen of Westeros, it is about time she knows what men like and do not like, go on with your tale darling." Cersei encouraged kissing her favorite daughter's forehead and then moving to Thomas. Since Harold was King she could only nod and smile.

"I was only saying that it must be a heavy burden to spend the rest of your life with a shrew for life."

"That a woman is outspoken should be no impediment for happiness." Cersei said pleasantly. Why her daughter's change of opinion so suddenly. Did she suddenly feel hot between her legs for that Seymour?

She reckoned if her son ever got tired of her, the man would provide her with good entertainment. It was a shame that he had no titles. A smile formed on Cersei's lips as she emptied all her goblet. She would make this man a noble but with conditions. Lannisters never gave anything freely. Edward Seymour would have to prove himself that he deserved these gifts and her daughter.

"It is not that mother but she makes it too obvious and it is becoming a great scandal. Everyone knows where she spends her nights."  
Some of her ladies covered their mouths, though that did not stop their giggling from being heard and earned a reprimand from the Queen.  
"A Princess does not listen to foul gossip."

"But it is not gossip" The King said. "Everyone who is anybody knows the truth but no one is brave enough to say it to Master Seymour's face."  
"Then they are fools then and we should not be wasting our time talking to them about it. Mary, sweetheart you will be marrying Joeffrey soon and be his Queen, you should know better than to indulge yourself in such activities."

"They are not activities mother, Her Highness Madelaine engages in it too." Joanna intervened who had been very silent the whole time due to her time with Princess Madelaine who did not seem too pleased that her coronation was postponed. According to the Queen -until there was a male heir in the cradle.

God and her mother's Gods only knew her sister tried very hard but it was not easy when her mother kept reminding her of how she had six pregnancies and carried five to term and she was not even a Princess.

Madelaine smiled at her older sister in law's commentaries. Listening to the girl was like being in purgatory but she kept on smiling for her sake because it was obvious that the Queen favored her more than she did her own child.  
"Yes, I do Your Majesty and I can assure you sister" she said to Mary "you will need to when you reach King's Landing, I hear there is much to talk about there."

"I assure you I will sister, I have my mother's eyes and ears, I am sure I won't be missing anything." was Mary's reply and looked at Cersei who was smiling proudly at her daughter.

"Then it seems you no longer need my advice." Madelaine said.

"The Princess is ready for her journey and she will only need the advice of me and the rest of our family but thank you Your Highness for your consideration." She knew it stung her, that Madelaine was called by her lesser title,a title she had expected to get rid off soon but alas her belly was still empty.

* * *

After the ceremony Mary bumped into one of the courtiers at her uncle Tyrion's wedding. "Excuse me Master," She stopped when she saw who he was "Seymour."

He curtsied and waved his hands dismissively "No need Your Highness it was my mistake. With your permission, I bid you good night."  
"Wait, Master Seymour I forgot to thank you for the lovely toast you said at my uncle's wedding."

Lovely? He had hardly considered it lovely. He just said the first thing that came to his mind, that was all. He was never one for speeches or kind words but that was because his own heart had been hardened long time ago when he discovered his father, a man he loved and trusted was cheating on his mother with his wife.

It wasn't the fact that he was cheating with her that hurt him but that they were so open about it and Catherine didn't even try to hide it.  
Since then the blood in his veins had frosted and turned to ice. He didn't care that he was called the Ice Prince. He preferred to be an Ice Prince that everyone feared instead of a gullible, love struck idiot like his younger brother was turning out to be.

"My uncle Tyrion will make a good husband to your sister, I can assure you."

"Thank you, Your Highness, I am deeply honored and grateful for your words." He said. When he looked at her eyes, he found it very difficult to look away.

Mary felt her cheeks burn. She bit her lip and suddenly aware they were alone she said: "I bid you good night Master Seymour and may God bless you and your family."

His gaze followed her until she was swallowed by the shadows and disappeared.

He never forgot the way she stared at him, how her eyes looked, the shape of them and most importantly how her cheeks had reddened when he smiled.

He sighed and steeled himself for Catherine. He was going to break it to her once and for all and his resolved deepened when he entered their chambers and saw her on see through night gown lighting scented candles and giggling as he came.

Once the sight of her would have been enough to incite him, now however it disgusted him and he could not help but scowl when she came to her, her hair a mess, disheveled and her body covered in sweat. He swore he could smell the stench of her previous lover on her, whoever it was.  
"Edward you are here, look at the surprise I prepared. Isn't it wonderful my love" She threw her arms around him, he immediately pushed her away.

"Edward, honey what is wrong? Do you want me to massage your shoulders, here come I can,"

He lifted her hand "Don't" he said, his cold tone surprised her and willed her into silence. "I have come to a decision and hear me out because I will not be repeating. Our marriage is at an end."

"B-but ... but ... b-but ... why?"

He wanted to slap her. She still had the nerve to ask him why? He ignored her question and continued. "Tomorrow morning two carriages will be waiting for you outside with all your belongings to take you to your father. From there it is none of my concern."

She looked away. She could not believe this was really over, she never thought that Edward would really go through with this.  
He cupped her chin and turned her his way and kissed her then said coldly "This will be as far as you will ever get" and left her there crying and begging him to come back but it was too late.

The damage was done and he swore never again he would let another woman hurt him.

Somehow his thoughts that night as he slept in his brother's chambers turned to a red headed, dark grey eyed Princess.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the fantastic world of GRRM and Mimi Dubois for Betaing this. Thanks to my readers and everyone who's followed this story from start to finish and everyone who's reviewed and put this on their favorites, you are awesome!**

**I promised you ;) I would updated BOTH fics before OUAT season 2, guess who is in there as my favorite Disney Princess? ;) Yep that is right our protagonist from this chapter! No other but the Sarah Bolger as Princess Aurora! September 30 cannot be more desired! Come here soon ... looking forward to this season for Aurora, Mulan and ... Hook! (POB from the Tudors) Yes the Tudors are taking over even in GOT (Margaery :P)  
**

**Sources used: GOT clips, Tudors for inspiration, OUAT season one and two clips as well and sneak peaks; books -Tudors by John Guys and Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley.  
**

**You know the drill  
**

**R/R!  
**


	17. With Courage and Without Fear

**With Courage and Without Fear**_  
_

**~o~  
**

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_Travel the World and the Seven Seas  
everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_Travel the World and the Seven Seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused"_

**~"Sweet Dreams" by Emily Browning**_  
_

* * *

_"A Lannister always pays his debts."_

**~Lannister saying  
**

* * *

**1528-1529**

"My beauty means everything to me and each year I see it fading it away." Sansa said eying herself in the mirror. Her father was a man of honor and he had died. King Joeffrey had slain them under the new act of Treason he passed for inciting rebellion. But their father would never do such a thing. He loved Robert, King Joeffrey's father, he would never have rebelled against his son. This had to be nothing but another Lannister lie.

Thomas well aware of her misgivings regarding his family tried with all his might to regain his trust despite what his mother said, but she guarded herself with the only weapon she knew, her mind and her words. Her words were like swords and they dug deeper each time she spoke, looking pointedly in the eye as if by her look alone she could sentence him to death like his half-brother sentenced her father.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." He said, looking crestfallen. Arya did not smile to him, like Sansa, for the first time, sharing the same feelings of hatred and resentment for these people.

Her sister never styled herself a heiress, though she knew the day would come. Now that she was Lady of Winterfell she made it clear she did not want anything to do with her title. How could she even think to marrying this boy, this weakling, this arrogant youth?

"She doesn't want to talk to you and we don't need anything of you or your family." Arya spat speaking for the both of them.

Thomas curtsied to them saying more apologies but it was no use. His brother Joeffrey had ruined his bride for him. She was no longer the amenable, sweet girl he had come to know and love this past year. She was cruel and her sister was no better. He looked to their older sister for help but she could offer none. She had never felt particularly close to Lord Stark, the man she called father and Lady Catelyn. They had always been cold to her, especially Lady Catelyn who never missed an opportunity to humiliate her and make it known that she was a bastard and would never amount to anything. The woman was committed to making Lyanna a spinster, without prospects, without love, without anything until she reached the breaking point where she would no longer want to live anymore.  
Yes, now that news of her father's death had arrived. Lyanna realized how much she resented Lady Catelyn. Had it not been for her encouraging her husband to rebel, for she knew it in her heart that it had been her since her father would never have the courage or the brains to, he would still have been alive.  
She resented Lady Catelyn however for some reason she could not even explain, she did not hate her.  
She did not think it was in Lyanna ever to hate. She had learned what hatred did to a person by Catelyn's example who had pass from a stunning beauty to a woman weathered down by hatred and resentment having to put up with her, or so she said to Lyanna, every day of her life -the walking reminder that her husband was not as honorable as everyone believed.

Arya could almost feel the sword, his own sword Ice falling on her father's neck severing his head from his body. Her eyes burned with hatred and looked to the dagger her father had allowed her to bring with her, among other things like the sword she had named 'Needle' as a joke to her sisters' love of needles; and then to the Prince and for a minute she was tempted to grabbing both and stabbing the Prince over and over in his heart.  
He was a spare anyway, the Duke of York. Not even his mother was close to him. She loved the King, his older brother the best. He, Joeffrey and his betrothed were her favorites, she had said so on many occasions. She would do England a favor. She bet everyone who was old enough to remember what the war of the houses between Lancaster and York had done to England, would thank her.

Thomas whirled around and said his last goodbyes and with a heavy heart closed the door behind him.

They hated him because of his family and what was worst his mother did not try to excuse what his half-brother did.

_This is the man my sister will be marrying._ He fell to his knees and took out the rosary her sister had given to him before she left to Westeros and prayed for her. She did not know what was in store for her.  
She was still naïve to the eyes of the world. She did not have the experience despite the lessons his mother's lessons.

* * *

Mary could not help but smile when she reached King's Landing. Varys, also known as the Spider for all the webs of intricate plot he did, pitting faction against faction so he would always remain standing; told her that the King was indisposed and dealing with matters of state and would see her later.

She told Susan how unfair it was that they were kept waiting.

"Well obviously he is considering Lady Oleanna's suit. Her granddaughter is only three years older than him and some consider she would make a more suitable bride with her family's outrageous amount of money. After the Lannisters they are the second most powerful family in the Kingdoms."

"There can be no space for three people in a marriage. The Targaryens thought so and look where that led them."

"They died because of the mad King's cruelty. Even if he were to consider it, you are a Princess of the blood, Margaery Tyrell is not. He would put you above her easily."

"I do not want to be Princess Consort, I want to be **the **Queen, the wife, the Consort, the only Consort!" Mary said putting down her goblet and looking into her mirror not believing how quickly the years passed. She was a woman now and beauty radiated off her image.

Susan saw it too and warned her not to make a great issue out of this. Whatever beauty Margaery was said to be, in the end the King would prefer his ginger haired royal stepsister over plain Lady Margaery.

"You think he will like me then?"

"Of course he will, why would he not? Any man would be an idiot not to fall in love with you at first sight, especially one as handsome as Joeffrey who will want someone equally handsome." Susan said and they both giggled.

King Joeffrey watched them through the doorway. His bride was beautiful, far more beautiful than Lady Margaery who against Varys' advice had sent her to Highgarden along with her grandmother, the odious Lady Oleanna.

* * *

After the King left his hiding spot, Jaime took his chance to enter and admire his favorite niece. "You look absolutely radiant." He said undressing her with his eyes.

Mary did not notice his look at first glance until he approached her and his eyes fell to her bosom which rose as her breathing became more labored and her cheeks turned a deep red, embarrassed to feel such emotions.  
She had hoped they would disappear once he returned to King's Landing. Clearly they had not and she was tempted to take a step back but his presence was just intoxicated, they remained there unmoving, admiring each other.

Susan cleared her throat breaking their moment before it escalated to something that Mary was sure she would regret for the rest of her life.

"You look stunning. Joeffrey will sure be at your feet."

She looked away shyly. She had been so entranced by her uncle's angelic face that she had not thought of her betrothed. If his portrait spoke the truth, then his face was every bit of angelic as his mother and her uncle's.

She desperately hoped so. She wanted to make her mother proud and also her birth mother who was said to have been a great Queen during her short time.

"How is he? My mother has said so little of him and she has not seen him since her arrival to England. I have just heard the news that he beheaded Lord Stark for treason. Is it true that Lord Eddard Stark was planning a rebellion?"

Jaime did not have to think hard for his answer. It came naturally. "Yes."

"About what he said that Joeffrey and Tommen …"

"All lies. The man was a brave fellow but had poor judgment. He believed in Stannis' lies and it worked very conveniently that he waited so long to act until now when your father's murderers accused him. It is nothing but the ravings of a desperate man hungry for power Mary, nothing more. You do not need to trouble yourself with that sort of stuff. You will be Queen and you will have everything you need at your disposal."

"But uncle I don't just want to be Queen, I also want to be his partner in rule. My birth mother and my mother were my father's."

"For a while." He said.

"But they still did, didn't they?" Mary said with a sweet smile, she did not notice the hungry look in her uncle's eyes had returned.

"The seven have blessed us with your coming, it would have been a waste if my nephew married that plain-faced Tyrell girl instead of you."

"Then I am more beautiful than her?" She said going to sit on the bed. He remembered this was the same game he and Cersei played on the day of her honeymoon when that oaf Robert was fucking one of her ladies instead of enjoying the company of his golden beauty.

"_What do you want to do?" Jaime asked moving his hand up her skirts. Cersei smiled cunningly and whispered in his ear, "I want to horn him." And climbing on top of her, they consummated their passion at last._

He never felt whole as when he was in Cersei, and true to his word he had always been faithful to her until he met **her**. It was very hard being faithful when Mary was her equal, the reflection of her stepmother, her soul radiated with Cersei's essence and he wanted nothing than to take her and rescue her. He did not tell her what a monster Joeffrey had become and it was only through his father that he had kept his throne, though truth be told Jaime had never felt more disgusted with serving a king as he did serving his own son.

"Far more beautiful, no other woman compares to you Your Highness." He said giving her a mock curtsy.

Her lips twitched, there was something magical in his voice that hypnotized her. She prayed that he would leave soon because God only knew how long she could keep her self-control.

Seeing her fluster he said farewell and left.

Susan could see what was on his mind as he left. She prayed her mistress would meet this King soon and he would sweep her off her and erase all thoughts of Jaime Lannister off her mind.

* * *

Anne listened to the crowds crying for her name. How gullible they were. One day they were shouting God Bless the Pope. Another God Bless Luther, now they were cursing her, blaming her family for the King's death.

"_Anne Boleyn you have been brought here on charges of treason. Witchcraft and the murder of our most sovereign lord's father, King Henry, the Eight of his name … How do you plead?" _She had given her best defense. It was a farce from the start and she knew it but if she was going to go down, she was going to go down bravely and without fear.

Her last words to them: _"You may judge me but in three months' time you will be groveling and asking for forgiveness for punishment is coming and do not forget my lords that while you sentence me to death, there is a higher court which will one day shall judge us all!" _And they had thought on her words, Henry Percy, now Earl of Northumberland, her old love, told the others that they could not accuse her based on scarce evidence and the weak testimony of servants and the late King's former squire, Lancel, a Lannister of all people! But Cromwell and Lord Tyrion had ruled the council and in the end their word outweighed all the others.

She remembered Lord Tyrion's words when she thoughts he could outsmart him "_You forget what ruling is my lady. You wanted to rule, you wanted to proclaim yourself the Queen of England well here is one lesson you should have learned well: Never, ever trust in anyone, least of all your family. Who do you think gave you up? Your enemies? They had reason but we would have never succeeded without one key witness and that was your sister."_

"_No! That is a lie! My sister would not betray me!"_

"_Then obviously you do not know your sister very well. What did you expect when you disowned her because she made a marriage to a common soldier? Did you believe that she would wait for your forgiveness forever? When you love someone and you betray them, I guarantee that is not something you ever forget."_

"_I was promised to Henry, he said he would make me his Queen and what is more I carry his true child."_

_Tyrion's laughter cut her. "Do you take me for a fool? We both know what you carry and it is not his child. Probably someone else's bastard, you are known to have consorted with a thousand men-"_

"_I am not the Queen."_

"_That is clear because my sister would not have been so foolish to get caught."_

"_Hear me well Lannister, the Boleyns shall rise again and tell the people what you please that this is a tumor, we both know it is a child I am carrying and when I give birth I swear to you-"_

"_There is no more swearing to do. You shall not deliver a child because there is none. A tumor and nothing else."_

"_You would kill an innocent child!" It was not a question but before Tyrion could answer, the Queen came into her cell and her laughter cut her like a dozen daggers, sending chills down her spine._

"_I would kill a thousand bastards just to ensure the continuity of my children. My children are his children Anne. We are both smart here, I think we can talk common sense. As long as your bastard lives it is a threat to my children."_

"_So you know I bear a child and you still seek to kill me?"_

_Cersei snorted. "Please Anne, I thought you were smart. I have killed dozens other bastards, yours is not the first and it will certainly not be the last."_

"_B-but my child …"_

"_But my child …" Cersei mocked. "I killed that whore Jane Seymour's child and I killed Bessie Blount's bastard when it was still forming in its' mother's womb and I will soon take care of your niece once you are dead. It is not like your sister will miss her anyway. Your family always regarded your sister as a nuisance and you only cared about the royal bastard she bore. Your sister resented you highly for that. Once she is dead, her grieving mother will forget when I award her new husband with a title and prosperous lands."_

"_You are a monster."_

"_No Anne, I am realistic." She signaled to Tyrion who looked at the Marques of Pembroke one last time with pity but then turned away. The dice had been casted, and there was nothing he could do about her fate. She had brought this on her herself, he told himself._

And here she was, waiting for the Captain of the Guard, Master Kingston and his men to come and escort her to the block where she would meet her death as she promised: with courage and without fear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I promised I would deliver before the premiere of my favorite TV show (after GOT!) OUAT season 2 premiere tomorrow, can't believe we are one day away!**

**R/R!**


	18. Broken

**Broken  
**

**~o~  
**

_"__Trippin out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop it now_  
_Can't stop me now, oh oh_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet, on the ground_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, and I won't cry"_

**~"Alice In Wonderland" by Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

_"The more people you love the weaker you are"_

**~Cersei Lannister in GOT season 2**

* * *

**1529  
**

"Some of them want to kill you." Joeffrey whispered to Mary after he greeted her and Susan and grabbing her hand, led her to the throne room where he presented her to his lords.

"Thank you for warning me Your Grace." She did not expect their first words would be related to killing but she guessed this is what it must be like now. She was going to be a Queen and like her mother always said, a Queen had to do what was required of her for the good of the realm. "But I believe their plotting will be unsuccessful with you to protect me."

He smiled liking her answer and they sat together greeting the rest of the court. There was a great banquet in her honor. The greatest foods and wine had been brought just for her. She thought with glee.

"I have heard tales of your beauty from afar but they do not do you any justice." He said.

She blushed, from this light the young King looked almost like Jaime. Almost. "Tales of your beauty, both inner and exterior do not do you justice as well. My mother told me you were a just and noble King and your ambassadors said these exact same words but forgive me if I doubted the validity of their words but it is customary in Christian nations that we do, portraits as descriptions are often exaggerated."

"And how was mine exaggerated?"

"For one they said that you were a giant and that you had a halo over your head instead of the magnificent crown you bear."

Joeffrey smirked. The crowds below watched with interest how the Princess was winning him over. She was a flatterer and a courtier at heart, her _mother_ had schooled her well.

"And tell me, can you guess if I am disappointed or not by your ambassador's descriptions of you?"

"Yes, in fact" She got closer and whispered in his ear "I can tell you would have preferred if they told you the truth much sooner so you would not have to wait so long to send Lady Margaery to Highgarden." This caused him to cock his head and raise an eyebrow. "I have heard many gossip."

"You have?" He asked, part of him annoyed the other part more intrigued by this foreign beauty. She had managed to done the impossible and captivated him with her beauty and her intelligence and the way her eyes seemed to glitter when she spoke, it was like in one of the songs and what was more here he had a true dragon with him. Not just any dragon but a Tudor who were said to descend from the Welsh Princes who according to legend had dragon blood in their veins. He could see it now in her hair, in her lips. She was a nice addition to his collection. He knew the moment he saw her he **had **to have her.

"Why yes, I am a woman and very susceptible to these kinds of weaknesses. Eve's sin is on all my kind." She said chuckling softly.

"You are a great example to your kind, not many would admit to their sins like you do my lady." He said bowing his head in deep respect to her.

* * *

"So how did it go?"

"Well did you see how he looked at me the whole time?" Mary asked her friend "I had him eating right off my fingers Susan and ... and ... I enjoyed it. I never thought I would say this but I really did. I enjoyed all his attention and all the attention his courtiers were paying to me. To think it will all be mine soon." She said imagining herself sitting up high next to her husband, reigning supreme by his side as his sole Queen.

"You must remember to give him a son, remember what your mother said. If you give him daughters then Prince Tommen takes the throne and your grandfather will no doubt marry him to his niece, Princess Daenerys to further cement his claim."

"It is no claim, the throne belongs to the Baratheon dynasty and I know my duty. I will provide him a son." She said with certainty shrugging off her worries and going to her wardrobe. Today she had worn a green dress with a low neckline and despite her misgivings, her mother's judgment had proved right again that it would capture the attention of her stepbrother.

* * *

Finally they were wed. That day when she was presented to Joeffrey by their grandfather -Lord Tywin Lannister- was the happiest day of her life. Tall, handsome, golden haired, green eyed. He truly looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Do you Mary Tudor accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold until death do you part?" The High Septon said.

"I do" she said with an eager nod smiling at her husband even though it was customary to look ahead and wait until your betrothed pulled the veil from your face to kiss you for the first time. But she had been kissed and she wondered if like the songs she had told her younger sister, Joanna, he would kiss her and break the spell and exorcise all thought of Jaime Lannister from her mind.

The moment came and he pulled her veil. The moment he said "I do" had been the second happiest of her life, only to be rivaled no doubt, she thought, by their wedding night. Leaning forward he kissed her squarely on the lips.

**"To bed! To bed! To bed!"** The crowds cheered after the festivities were over and their bellies were full. Joeffrey was among the first one screaming, hitting his fists on the golden table where the richest foods had been laid out for the happy couple.

Her chaplain, a man who had been in her mother's service since she arrived from Spain to England to wed her uncle, then -Prince of Wales, blessed their marriage bed and applied the holy oils and said one last prayer before departing with the rest of the holy men, members of her husband's church to leave the couple in the final stage of consummating their marriage.

Joeffrey Baratheon-Lannister. He wanted to honor his mother's family as much as his father's and had joined both of his parents' standards in a single one to prove that both Baratheon and Lannister were alike and that no one, no one, was more worth of his throne than him. _He certainly looks like a conquering hero.__** My hero.**_ She bowed to him and waited for that fateful moment where he would tell her to strip her down and tell her to lie on the bed but no such moment came. Instead he gave her the same look she had seen her father give his mistresses when he fell prey to lust and she suddenly grew fearful but shaking those thoughts away she cocked her head inquiringly and asked "My lord husband is everything alright, shall I disrobe for you-"

But she was cut off with a giant slap. "You are not my minister, I am not your lord, I am your King and your husband. Fun time is over, from now on you will treat me with respect. It is Your Grace not my lord but Your Grace, got that?"

"My lord ... Your Grace, what evil possessed you to do this? I thought you were happy."

He laughed cruelly at her. She was an exquisite little thing, but a fool like everyone of her kind.

She did not see the second slap coming but it stung her more than the first one but she refused to cry. She wanted to understand what she did wrong. Looking in his eyes she saw nothing but emptiness, she saw something but they all equaled emptiness. Fear, rejection, sorrow, deception, all emotions that belonged to her reflected in his eyes but she nothing of him.

"I do not know what they teach you in England but here you will obey. What you did out there it was fine but you are my wife now and you will obey me and serve me as I please. Understood?" When she didn't answer he grabbed her neck "Understood?"

She sniffed and nodded giving a low "Yes."

"Good then lie on the bed and spread your legs and when I tell you to scream you will scream is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good girl, mother was right you do learn fast." He said took his nightgown and threw it across the room. When he entered her she imagined it would be a great feeling, she had heard from Susan and a handful of her ladies that came with her how it was a joyous experience but she felt no joy and when he was finally done she hopped off the bed and knelt besides the small silver cross Sir Thomas Moore had sent as a present before she was sent from England to wed her stepbrother and finally shed her tears and prayed.

* * *

The blood sheets that were proof of her consummation were displayed. She wanted it so. She showed to the people a true smile that only she could muster in presence of Jaime and her grandfather, even with Joeffrey was present. Her mothers had been Queen, she descended from Kings and Queens who had all been pre-ordained and inherited their throne through bitter tears in the battlefield. She was determined not to be afraid but she was when nightfall came and had to meet him.

Jaime saw the change in her but said nothing. Five hundred people had said nothing when Aerys Targaryen had murdered and set on flames Lord Rickard Stark and his son, Brandon Stark. Silence reigned. The only thing that was heard was their screams.

Joeffrey knew about his misgivings, he was jealous he was often compared to his uncle Jaime so he made him stand guard while he defiled his poor wife night after night knowing that he would do nothing, that he had made an oath and unlike Aerys for the_ love_ he had and owed to his family, he intended to keep it this time.  
But nothing prepared him when she saw his sweet niece sprawled on the bed looking absent-minded on the ceiling. All the shine and illusions from her eyes gone, they were only nightmares now.

* * *

When Cersei heard she was proud of her daughter's behavior. She wished she could say the same thing for Joanna. The girl was aloof to the ways of men and she flirted outrageously with anyone. There was no doubt in Cersei's mind that if something was not done to stop her daughters' outrageous behavior she had gotten from that harlot, Madelaine, she would bed anyone who was willing.

She looked to every European Prince available but none seemed good enough. Then one day a thought occurred to her as she received news of Madelaine's complaints. The little chit had complained again that she was not given enough freedom and that if only her husband lay with her as he spent time with his mother (implying the worst) she would have gotten a son already.

"It was Wolsey's idea. Marry the Princess he said." Harold said to his mother whom he knew would resort to any methods to get him rid of Madelaine. He pleaded with her seriously for the first time not to do what he knew was on her mind. The love he had for Madelaine had been nothing more than lust and although he loved her it was not in that way. And Madelaine had no love for him either. She thought of him as a weakling and she did not miss any opportunity to mock him or his virility. At first he didn't mind but her attacks were becoming more public and as gentle as he was with her she was becoming more merciless with each passing day that her womb remained empty.

Her excuse: He was infertile. He laughed thinking of how much he would love to show to Madelaine his bastard daughter but not even after everything she said, he would be that cruel.

"Wolsey can be replaced so can your wife."

"How?" Harold demanded knowing his mother loved when he was assertive, it gave her confidence somehow -that her son was not the dullard she always believed his youngest brother was or his father for that matter.

"You love her don't you?" She asked with a hint of irony in her voice.

He could not lie to his mother, she and Mary knew him better than anyone. "Aye, I do." he said but quickly added "but not in that way you think. I love her, I would defend her if her honor was at stake but I bear no love for her. I can't explain it."

"She is beautiful enough but beauty fades and she has failed in her main purpose to give you a son."

"There is still time."

"And by that time your enemies will use to conspire either in favor of your brother and his heirs or the Poles. They are the last remnants of the dynasty your grandfather vanquished, we do not want to appear weak before our enemies."

"My father also descends from the Plantagenets."

"Through your great-grandmother but it is very tenuous. When your grandfather came to the throne, his claim was laughable even the lords who disagreed with the mad King could not help but join him in his laughter when they heard that Henry Tudor, a mere Earl was crowned King. Had it not been for your grandfather's gold your Tudor grandfather would have been nothing but an usurper and his rebellion would have gone down in history as nothing more than another failed rebellion."

"He was the rightful King."

She snorted. "Save that for the commons and the children. As the Plantagenets before him he had no claim whatsoever to the throne but you know why he managed to keep it whereas the Usurper couldn't?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He had a pretty good idea but he knew his mother loved to speak so he rather let her do the explanations.

"Richard, the third of his name loved power. He would never tell another soul that he loved it more than his wife, dear Anne Neville -daughter of the traitor- but he did and that made him his worst enemy. He pretended as the rest that he was the legitimate King but unlike his older brother he was not very good when it came to his enemies. He disposed of them very quickly without good excuses, without believable charges. Let that be a lesson to you. You want to dispose of your enemies you give good reason to. A King knows when to use his strength and when to save it. Henry Tudor learned that lesson very well."

"So how do you suggest I get rid of Wolsey then? As long as he is Chancellor he will always favor a French alliance over any other. It makes us look weak before the other nations. Why should England pander to France or even Spain?"

"How would you handle it?"

"If I wasn't wed, I would consider all the King's proposals and play one against the other, favoring them all yet agreeing to none."

Cersei smiled, pleased with his answer. "Then not all is lost. Get rid of Wolsey and you can clear the way for your next bride to be."

"If Madelaine agrees." Harold said. Even if she didn't he knew his mother's family could bully the pope into agreeing into an annulment but he did not want that. He did not want to give everyone more reason to hate England or his family. The first had been arranged by his father and his threat of schism with Rome and other Catholic nations.  
Harold wanted peace, he wanted to open England back to trade and the only way he could do that is if he got Madelaine to agree to a divorce without threats, without bullying, simply by convincing her it was the logical choice.  
He knew Madelaine and knew that she had ambitions to be sole Queen. She would never get that in England but if she were to marry someone else he was sure she would enchant that man with her beauty for she was still beautiful and "Any man would be lucky to have her." he explained to his mother.

"You are too kind, the occasional kindness is good but too much will make you look vulnerable." Cersei said touching his cheek. He hated her advice but he needed to see the crude reality. He was King and if it meant hurting someone so that he might maintain his power then so be it. "The more people you love, the weaker you are." She said withdrawing her hand and leaving him to ponder on her words.

* * *

Thomas hated to see his sister in law go. It was on everyone's minds for days now that his brother was planning to divorce his wife. "On what grounds?" courtiers asked.

"What more grounds does he need? Look at the chit! Almost two years and no babies!"

"He should give her a chance." Some screamed.

"Chance my arse, he should have done away with her a long time ago. Old King Hal, God bless his soul he would have done so. This King, God bless him he still has much to learn."

"Aye." many agreed. "Let's pray he listens to his mother's council. She's been Queen twice, she knows more about this bloody business." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

What they did not know was that his brother had not listened to a single thing his mother said and the only reason he was acting now was because he decided to listen to Sir Thomas Cromwell instead.

Thomas sat in between his brother and his sister. To his right was his mother, the Queen Dowager who looked magnificent despite her age in her pink and golden gown. Her long golden tresses captured in a golden snood encrusted with jade and emeralds, the color of her sparkling eyes which seemed to sparkle more as she asked Cardinal Wolsey to step forward.

Joanna tugged at his sleeve. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know" he whispered, careful not to be heard by their mother who hated when they misbehaved.

She tugged on his sleeve again. "We should not be in the throne room, I don't like it when we are, bad things always happen." She said. She was referring to the time that their father asked the (then) Spanish Ambassador, Mendoza, to step over and demand why the Emperor had broken his deal and wed the Princess of Portugal over his English cousin?

"Nothing bad is going to happen." He said but it did little to reassure her. They listened intently as their mother spoke. Sermon after sermon she said of all the _great _service that Wolsey had done to the realm and how grateful they were for his service. "But it is time to look back at those years with pride and let someone else take your place, Your Grace."

"Your Majesty I was pledged to the King's service, I promised I would serve him until my death."

"And we greatly appreciate your dedication. The crown is indebted to you and that is why we reward your service with the same generosity you gave my son and my late husband, our late sovereign lord."

Thomas could not believe what he was hearing. If it were not for his already gray hairs, his hair would have turned gray in that instance. She was going to reward him with extra acres of land with the condition he gave up Hampton. He was almost close to giving it up to his late King and pupil's harlot. The royal family used it on various occasions with his permission and now they were bribing him to give it up.

Before he could express his true sentiments, Harold rose from his seat and walked to the old man. "Rise Your Grace. You have done my father a great service. I will always reward you for the good service you've done to my family. We could not have held this kingdom had it not been for you and you have trained your successor well Your Grace. That is why we honor you with these gifts. It would make me and my family further indebted if you were to accept."  
He said putting a hand on the old man's shoulder, his dark gray eyes looking into his sky blue.

Wolsey felt loss as a memory came to him of the boy's father when he had first met him and asked for his guidance. Those were the good old days. He could not help for his father's memory smile to the young King and against his better judgment, accept his retirement.

He was getting old and this was no longer the place for old men like him. Before he left he asked who would take his position as Chancellor. He always expected it would be his old friend and colleague Thomas, it was what Henry would do but he was surprised by this young King's answer. "Sir Thomas Cromwell, Your Grace."

* * *

Thomas Cromwell could not believe how far he had risen. Higher and faster than he would ever had expected with old Hal. He was a great and fearsome King but his lust was always an obstacle. This new King experienced was no stranger to passion but he was not ruled by them like both of his parents were. He knew the realities his kingdom faced and what his duties were to his people, all of his people.

He didn't notice he bumped into someone and apologized, not bothering to look at her face. He was too excited and anxious to write to his son who was the only jewel that remained of his one true love, Elizabeth. After she died he promised he would never remarry again and he never had. There were many who would say he was a fool and he probably was but he had no desire to have another woman supplant his beloved Bess' memory. His son Gregory was all that was left of her.

* * *

Lyanna swore under her breath. She expected the now Lord Chancellor would at least look back and address her properly but it seemed even to the English she was invincible. Just then another imbecile bumped into her.

"I am so sorry." But she did not let him escape so easily, she grabbed his arm and turned him to her saying as she did -"It is Mistress Snow to you and you better watch where you going-" She stopped in mid-sentence gazing at the dark blue eyes, the golden hair and the fair face. She stood eye to eye with Edward Seymour, newly made Viscount of Beauchamp and Hache after his sister's wedding to Tyrion Lannister.

"My Lord I am so sorry." She almost fell to her knees, but the young Viscount helped her to her feet again.

"There is no need Mistress Snow, the fault lied with me. I was stupid enough not to know where I was going. I am sorry I do that sometimes."

"No, no, my lord it was my fault" she said but stopped as she noticed he was laughing. "What is so funny my lord?" she asked resting her hands on her hips.

"How sorry I am, I am deeply sorry for the confusion Mistress Snow but I am afraid you have confused me with my older brother Ned." Her eyebrows knitted and looked at him like he was mad. "Ned Seymour is my older brother he is the Viscount of Beauchamp and Hache, I am simply Sir Henry his younger brother."

"Impossible. You look just like him!"

He laughed. "Everyone says that but if you look closer you will see my eyes are not so dark." She did and realized he was right.

"I feel really stupid." She thought aloud.

"Don't be. The fault is my father's. He should have known better than to sire my brother's clone ten years after." He jested. She laughed. "You think I am funny then I guess my work is done here." He said bringing her hand to his lips. "Henry Seymour pleased to make your acquaintance Mistress Snow."

"Please call me Lyanna." She said extending her hand for him to shake.

"Lyanna then" He shook it and smiled more pleasantly noting how her eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

Cersei watched from afar, she smirked. So the little Stark bastard was eying one of the Seymour boys. Pity, she thought. She had had her eye on the boy's older brother. He was more handsome. Despite what they said that they could pass off as twins -Edward Seymour certainly looked like he was blessed with eternal youth- they were nothing Seymour's eyes were not the same shade of dark blue as his brother and (though) he had the same ambition as his brother, he was not experienced, he did not possessed that wisdom that made his older brother so unique.

She watched with great interest the scene unfold. There was one thing however that made these brothers so alike, they had a passion for the forbidden fruit. She had seen the way his older brother had lusted after her daughter right before she had sent her off to Westeros.

Cersei had to admit she was a bit jealous competing with her older but much younger and beautiful daughter for Edward Seymour but now that she was out of the way and she had done everything in her power -convincing her son to send Margaery Tyrell, her lot, and the rest of the pretty girls who could cause harm; home- to put a crown on her head, the arena was clear for her.

She was getting tired of that fool Lancel. And Jaime had not been in her bed for years. She needed new blood and who better than someone related to her? The Seymours after all shared a Lannister ancestor with her through their Wentworth mother and Edward and Henry Seymour were the only ones who had inherited those traits.  
Besides, Edward Seymour was an ambitious man who had an abiding lust for money and power and Cersei could offer him all that and more. He was not like the rest, he did not care about love, that was clear by the poor choices he made. His first wife a whore the second one, no better. At least with Catherine you knew she was fucking only his father but Anne Stanhope, there was no telling whom her new bedmate would be. Her legs were open to everyone who was willing.

_Well two can play the same game._ And if the event came he would refuse her, Cersei would turn to the other fair Seymour, she thought smiling at the two little lovebirds.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank all the people that backed me up for this story, all my stories and motivated me to keep moving forward and not just for this story but in general, you know who you are, thank you :). I want to thank my readers and reviewers and everyone who's been following this story, you guys are great too.**

**R/R!  
**


	19. Power Is Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic.  
**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Power is Power  
**

**~o~  
**

"Sir Thomas" The Queen called to her late husband's trusted adviser.

"Your Majesty." Thomas said, bowing deep for the Queen.

"Please walk with me"

Thomas could not help but nod, he hated every moment in her presence, Katherine had been a better Queen. An example of true virtue, this Queen was an example cunning and ruthlessness, everything that a woman ought not to be for vice was unbecoming. They need to exercise on virtue and purity of their souls.  
Indeed, her own father had began to insist she married again but the Queen Dowager being who she was waved him off. She would rather be alone and miserable than be her husband's subject. Never again -she promised to herself. Henry had been the last and with her son, she was free to do what she always wanted, ruling.

"You know ..." She started in a soft melody giving a tiring smile, Thomas briefly turned to spy on her ladies. Poor ladies of Winterfell, the oldest would be the Duchess of York but at what price? Giving up her kingdom and her freedom for a few more jewels and titles. At first she had been enthusiast, now she would do anything to give that privilege back.

Staring deep into her sad eyes, Thomas could not help but be reminded of another sad lady, a lady who had come with so many illusions.  
He turned his full attention to the Queen.

"I heard a song once of a simple man, a scholar who had a deep affection for the Princess Dowager who became Queen of England." She said looking pointedly. Thomas' serious face did not waver, he allowed himself to smile a small smile.

"Ah yes ... very sad story, unrequited love stories are always sad stories but as poets would say 'tis better to be loved than not be loved at all."

Cersei smirked, she could read this man like he was an open book. He left no secrets, he was that easy. "I also heard he based his twelve properties of a lover on his red haired damsel in distress. Hardly appropriate for a devoted church follower don't you agree?"

"Aye, Your Majesty but that boy died when the crown was placed on her head. We commoners often sport many feelings for our betters, it is something born of admiration for their noble status but you see in my long years I have learned a deeper truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"That commoners no matter how low we are placed in social strata we shall always be favored by the holy spirit for we hold the greatest gift of all: knowledge. And knowledge Your Majesty is true power, and it triumphs above all, passion, excesses and royalty." He said boldly.

Cersei nodded then motioned for her guards.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Cut off his throat."

The guards stared at her in bewilderment but followed on her commands knowing better than to disobey their sovereign's mother. "Oh wait stop! I just remember I do not want him harmed. Just leave him there" They let go of him and at their Queen's commands turned their backs on them and dropped their swords. "Now bend over, close your eyes, now rise."

They did, every command, all in perfect synchronization. Thomas heart beat faster than ever before, not even Henry when he pursued an annulment to wed his heretic concubine had acted in such a way. He was appalled by the Queen's behavior, he would bring this to His Majesty but upon seeing the look on his face, Cersei knew what went on through his mind.

"You see Sir Thomas power is power. Now go back to your desk and write to your daughter and tell her to join my service or next time I ask I assure you it will not be pleasant." She said cocking her head, grinning at his dismayed expression. She and her ladies walked past him, the Lady Sansa, Lady of Winterfell giving him a sympathetic and sorry look.

* * *

"Lady Margaret More, welcome to my mother's service, I trust that she will not give you much trouble." Princess Joanna said, kissing each of Sir Thomas More's eldest daughter, renown through court for the scholarly virtues she had as her father.

"Your Highness" She said, holding her head down. She heard all kinds of horror stories from her father. When she looked up at the Queen as she instructed, she could not help but find a face made of snow, a face made of glass, something that was so beautiful that she found it impossible to be evil.

"Lady Margaret, welcome I trust you and me shall be friends. Your father was friends with my late husband, please sit with me and read the passages from the New Testament."

"Which one Your Majesty?"

"Letters of Saint Paul, Corinth fourteen, they are my favorite verses, will you please Lady Margaret?"

Lady Margaret beamed, "Yes, of course Your Majesty!" She said.

Cersei smiled, such a pretty little thing and Sir Thomas had delivered her right where she wanted her to be. The scholar could now be controlled.


	20. Bittersweet Symphony

**Bittersweet Symphony  
**

**~o~**_**  
**_

_"Time it took us  
To where the water was  
That's what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

_And oh poor Atlas_  
_The world's a beast of a burden_  
_You've been holding on a long time_  
_And all this longing_  
_And the ships are left to rust_  
_That's what the water gave us_

_So lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

_'Cause they took your loved ones_  
_But returned them in exchange for you_  
_But would you have it any other way?_  
_Would you have it any other way?_  
_You could have had it any other way'_  
_Cause she's a cruel mistress_  
_And the bargain must be made_  
_But oh, my love, don't forget me_  
_Though I let the water take me_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the over flow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow"_

**~"What The Water Gave Me" by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

_"What if I call my servants?"_

_"You won't because you hate my brother as much as I hate him but we shan't tell him that will we?"_

**~Anne Stanhope and Thomas Seymour; Tudors Season 4**

* * *

**1530**

"Hello" Mary said nervously. Her baby opened his eyes and then she released him, he fell softly on the bed.

"Take him away." She screamed. He had his eyes. His eyes! Her mind screamed.

The doors burst opened, Joeffrey entered the room taking the child from his uncle who'd taken him when Mary released him. "He is perfect." He announced carrying him to the audience chambers where everyone bowed before their newborn crown Prince.

Mary screamed in her mind. The child was a perfect copy of his father. Jaime rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her ear. Nothing could take her mind of how much the child look like him, she had left very little of him but Thomas could see it in the goodness and purity that shone from his eyes.

His nephew had none of his father's malice. He wished his sister could see it.

When they presented him to her after her baptismal (she had demanded the child be baptized by the old church else she would not hold him) Mary held him reluctantly, her body stiffening at his sight.  
His eye color was still the same, the waters had done very little to cleanse him from sin.

* * *

"Your Majesty, it is my pleasure to tell you Her Grace has given birth to a son and named you and Lord Tywin the child's godparents. In your absence, Your Majesty's aunt, Lady Dorna stepped forward to represent you."

"And the Queen? How is she doing?"

"She is doing well Your Majesty."

"Is the child healthy?" He was surprised by the coldness in her voice, but he answered anyway.

"Her Grace birthed a healthy male child. The Prince is thriving and he is being watched daily by Her Grace."

"Dutiful mother." She said so low only she and her son could hear. "We thank you Ambassador." She said and dismissed him. She turned to her son. "What do you think?"

"She has done her duty."

"She will need to give birth to more children. One is not enough I learn that with both experiences."

"I know." He said. "But Mary is strong mother, she can handle it and any case I told Thomas to stay there a while longer, he writes he enjoys his time in King's Landing."

"Does he?" She asked, amused. "Or is it he doesn't want to spend time with that old spinster of his?"

"Mother." His tone warned "The Lady of Winterfell is our honorary guest, you should pay her, her due respect."

"Why should I pay her due respect? She is a prisoner not our guest, do not confuse both terms. You can pretend with the rest of the world but not with me, we are Lannisters not fools. As long as he is a Stark she is our enemy."

"On that same logic everyone is our enemy." He chuckled but his mother didn't find it funny.

She said seriously "Everyone who isn't us is an enemy." Then added "Write to your brother and tell him he can stay an extra year if he wants but afterwards he has to come and wed the Stark girl."

"You do not like the Stark girl and I do not think that England likes her either, what is that they are shouting at the streets? Heretic and pagan? Well, one side screams heretic the other pagan, no need to guess which sides I am referring."

"The Christian fools can say whatever they like, I don't care. Your brother is marrying her and that's final or I can ship her off to Tommen. The fact is she has Winterfell and the only way we can hold Winterfell is through a Stark."

"My brother protector of the North." His lips danced in a smile. He could not see his brother as such.

Cersei laughed with him. She could not see Thomas as Warden of the North either. She changed subjects. "What of your marriage?"

"What of it?"

"Madelaine is going to be shipped back to France and you know what that means."

"The country needs its ruler, I have no time to play husband."

"Because of your father?"

She knew how marked their marriage had left Harold. He had been with Joanna, Henry's favorite and after he denied his marriage and accused Cersei of incest, witchcraft and adultery and denied his children he had grown to love so much as his; Harold grew disenchanted by the idea of marriage.

Cersei was no stranger to his affairs. Some of them she encouraged just to get back at Madelaine but what hurt her the most was how naïve he was on the subject. Marriage was not about love, she had believed in fairy tales of love when she married Robert and that had ended in disaster. Her son was asking for love when marriages were all about dynastic alliances, nothing more.

"I am not naïve, I know how this game is played but I do not want to hurt her whoever she may be." He said. He felt whoever his mother picked for his next wife she would be the complete opposite of Madelaine so she could be controlled and she would keep her position as the highest ranking woman in the kingdom, overshadowing her son's wife.

"You will only have to see her on formal occasions." Cersei said placing her hand on top of his arm resting on the table. "She does not have to know, your father did many things he did not tell me and I never asked because it was not my duty to ask. Your wife will be there to make little Princes and Princesses nothing more."

"I do not want to be cruel."

She smirked. "You want to be a good man. Let me tell you a story of your great grandfather. No wait, let me finish. Your great-grandfather, Edward IV believed he could be both a good man and a good king he soon discovered he could not have both and in the end his wife stopped trying and let him have as many bastards and whores as he pleased. He married the woman he loved had children and those children ended in the tower murdered by the usurper, their uncle and his eldest child married your grandfather Henry Tudor and begot a new dynasty. You want to marry for love, be my guest. Maybe if you are smart like Edward VI you will get to be a good king and a good whore mongrel but don't pretend your children will survive because they rarely do. Your enemies would do anything to get their hands on your throne. The White Rose still lives on through the Poles and imagine if you were to marry a commoner like your grea-grandfather and father almost did, where would that leave you and the rest of your family?"

"I don't want to marry a commoner but-"

"But what?" Cersei prompted, squeezing his arm gently.

"It would be unwise if I humiliate my spouse whoever she is, her country would consider it an insult."

Cersei chuckled cynically. "Leave that to me, as long as she is a plain little thing she will do nothing but report the best of you."

Harold looked unsure but he could not argue with his mother's logic.

* * *

Mary pretended to be asleep and squeezed her eyes harder when she heard the door open.

"I know you are not awake" He said roughly pulling the sheets off her body, forcing her to open her eyes.

She faced him, staring back at him boldly, without fear.

"You did me a great honor. One child is not enough though. You have to give me more."

"Thank you for reminding me of the obvious." She said, a smile plastered on her face as she saw the look on fury.

She fell from the bed but she did not show weakness or how hurt she was, she bit her lip, holding her back her screams as he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back to the bed.

Mary washed herself afterwards. He had been absent from her bed for weeks. Why now? She washed everything from her thighs, her nether regions. She felt so unclean being touched by that monster and after bearing his child she felt that the stain that creature had left on her would never go away. She had done everything for him and yet he was unable to feel anything but pure hatred –for no apparent reason- for her. She had begun to wonder if it was true that he was a product of incest. If her uncle Jaime, her own mother … No. She could not think of that.

It was preposterous. She could not believe a woman that she had always loved and respected and was responsible for her moral upbringing could be capable of such sin.

It was foul gossip nothing more engineered by the late Howards and Boleyns.

Mary finished her baths. Her maids handed her a towel and she wrapped it around her body_. They were rumors, nothing more._

* * *

"You were with Henry Seymour." It was not a question.

"I was. And he was very kind but a little dumb." Arya laughed. She and Lyanna could always be honest with each other, it was not the same with Sansa who was more careful with her words.

"All the Seymours are dumb" Sansa said. "Henry Seymour has the intellectual capacity of a pebble."

"That's not true, the Seymours are a very old and interesting family. They descend from the first Edward"

"and have Lannister blood" Sansa finished for her.

Lyanna sighed. Sansa would never let go of her hatred but she was better at hiding it than Arya whose eyes always pierced the ones of the Queen's and her children.

"I hear that the old Seymour is a whore mongrel." Arya said boldly.

"Arya!"

"What? It's true. And the older of his sons is cold, calculate, the other not so much and one is asleep, he is probably going to die and the middle one is an idiot."

"He is rather handsome though." Sansa said as they heard the heavy footsteps approaching. Arya took the hint and lowered her voice.

"All the family is made up of snakes."

Sansa nodded. "What can one expect, they are wolves but not like us, they are golden wolves and have Lannister blood flowing in their veins. I heard the most foul rumor that their mother lay with a dozen men before she married Sir John Seymour."

"That is probably not true" Lyanna hissed, not wanting to hear more. Henry may not be the smartest one in the Seymour bunch but he was not the idiot her sisters made him out to be, he would know they were speaking of him, he had a good ear when it came to his family.

"It is." Arya insisted. "He is an idiot just like everyone in his family. His older brother is cold and heartless and his wife has opened her legs with everyone willing."

"Arya please." Lyanna said, her voice raising higher.

"Why should I be quiet? Everyone knows what they are just like the Lannisters." She said and Sansa nodded her head once again in agreement.

"Sisters please, we are in a dangerous place do you want us to run more risks? Winterfell is all we have, imagine what your mother would say if she found you behaving like this? Especially you Sansa."

Sansa looked away, the barb had hit home but not to Arya who continued despite her sisters' insistence.

"As long as his family is in league with the Lannisters none of us will ever be safe. Ever." She said and the moment she stopped Henry Seymour entered curtsying to each of the sisters though his eyes remained solely fixated on Lyanna.

* * *

"Lord Beauchamp."

"My Lady" Ned greeted.

"Please sit down."

Ned did so. He did not see the need for all this privacy, whatever she had to say she could say it in public. She was so used to being the autocrat and humiliating her son's courtiers. It was a good thing that Harold had set precedent and raised his voice at his mother last week, something he doubted she much enjoyed.

"You like the taste of Dornish wine Lord Beauchamp?"

"I do Your Majesty, it is very good." He said curtly, his lips twisting in disgust as he saw how her eyes gleamed in the candlelight. They were burning with desire and she actually wanted to believe that she could melt the ice in his veins.

Yet he would not leave this dinner, it was the highest honor and no past that fool Lancel had gotten this far. He would see how far she would go.

"How is your wife?"

"Very good Your Majesty, we have been blessed with a daughter last winter."

"Congratulations, I shall pray to the mother and the crone to send mother and child respectively fertility and wisdom."

"Thank Your Majesty."

"Please" she waved her hand, the lust in her body burning as she walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She cold feel the caps of ice on his skin as her fingers trailed to his neck, melting. "call me Cersei."

"I am afraid not, that would be very rude of me Your Majesty and a commoner like me knows his place in this world."

"Then perhaps we shouldn't make you a commoner any longer." Her fingers reached inside his chemise, he stopped her and took her hand out before she could go any further.

"Nervous?" She mocked, then purred in his ear "Wolves and lions don't often mix but you are not a real wolf are you? Deep down your heart beats as fast as mine." He drove his hand to her breast, she had worn a low neckline gown on purpose knowing there was no man on Earth who could resist the lioness' charms. "What do you say we raise your title, hmm?" She made circles with her other hand on his hair and leaned down, pushing her lips into a passionate kiss but to her horror when they parted, hoping to see his flushed face she saw he was laughing.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded tightening her hold, pulling his hair but he did not show any emotion other than the great, mocking smile he wore.

"Your Majesty got me confused with my younger brother Thomas and my father. You are right" He said taking her hand and wrenching free of her grasp. "I am not any common wolf but I am no lion either."

A smile danced on her lips and said seductively. "I could make your life so much easier."

"Not interested."

"Of course you are, a woman, a true woman coming between your legs, sucking on your cock, begging to be taken by the lusty wolf. Sooner or later they all fall." Like a lioness on her prey, she circled him and finally wrapped her arms around him. "They all fall."

He pushed her away, but the smile was still on her lips. "Everything you must touch must be tasted for poison." He warned.

"Is that an invitation? Perhaps I am the antidote to your poison."

"As Your Majesty knows me, I am married and a loyal and devout husband and follower of the law."

"You, My Lord Beauchamp are not a devout follower of the law and which law is that in any case, Christ, God's, oh that is what I right I often forget they are one. English law perhaps? Is that why you tell your wife that you have more important things to worry about?" That hit close to home. "That's right, I know. You married her for your money. She is a lonely woman but like all men you don't care, you have shut yourself to her and every time you do your duty it feels like an obligation."

He said nothing.

"I know how that feels, I know how it feels to be hated, wanting to be loved."

"Are you comparing yourself to my whore wife?"

"I am not." She confessed. "I am comparing myself to you." He said pushing her lips to his again, she could feel some of the caps melting. There was something in her that reminded him of his lost dreams, of what he wanted so bad to hold but was unreachable. Lost forever across the narrow sea.  
"Stop it!"

"Let me help you, it just needs to be one night."

"Don't..." but she pushed her lips and her tongue, silencing him. He wondered what it would feel like but then the image of a ginger haired beauty he'd fallen in love with at first sight, and he did not believe in first sight then, came to mind and he pushed her away. She noticed he was panting just as his brother had panted when he coupled with Anne.

He was not aloof to Anne. He knew she was willing and probably Cersei was right because he had hurt her, nevertheless he hadn't cared. He did marry her for her money and money and lands were all that he cared about. He learned a valuable lesson from Catherine. Never to trust in women and your loved ones.

"You only have to picture me dark gray eyed, flaming hair, a red lioness instead of golden, you only have to pretend." He looked at her in surprises, letting his guard down. "I know you lust after Mary ... I can deliver her to you, you only need to pretend. Your brother is right now with your wife, let's give her something she will always remember. When Robert slept with other women she was just like your wife, I always closed myself even to Jaime. You do not look surprised then, good. I never opened my heart to anyone for the same reason as you did."

She laughed. "If you want to leave then do but remember the door is always opened." She called her servants and led him out.

"You will find Your Majesty I prefer ginger haired lionesses who offer more warmth that cheap imitations" He howled but it didn't matter Cersei was grinning. He would fall, they all did and if he didn't she had his brother. Wolf or not he looked like him and he could be the thing he needed if his older brother refused to take her off her need of Jaime.

When he reached his chambers he heard the moaning sounds of Thomas and Anne and went to Henry's chambers where he was playing dice with Lyanna Snow.

"What happened?" His brother asked. Ned looked furious and his skin looked paler than usual.  
He had come to the realization he wanted her, not that bitch, but her. The red head lioness who had stolen his heart. "Is everything alright?" His brother asked dumbly again.

Ned shook his head and slammed the door of Henry's bedchamber.

"Goodnight I guess" Henry said, his companion Lyanna Snow looking at him in puzzlement.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Henry shook his head, his family ... he could never understand them. He and Lyanna continued to play dice, ignorant of what went behind his brothers' closed doors.

* * *

Jaime followed her into the woods. She went there every day to pray in solitude since she was watched day and night by the spider. He was not aloof to what went on behind closed doors and it pained him that he could not snap Joeffrey's neck. He was Robert's son more than his. He had grown up admiring Robert and always sought to emulate him.

If there was one thing he resented Cersei for was not opening about the truth about their parentage to Tommen and Joeffrey. She had done them a great disservice, especially Joeffrey who had grown into a monster admiring that big oaf. Tommen was no better, he was a scared little kitten but at least the boy had empathy something Joeffrey did not.

"En Nomini …" She started bringing her fingers, doing the sign of the cross to her forehead. "Amen."

She could feel being stared at. "Uncle." She said numbly without turning. "What a pleasure ..." the words almost fell from her lips. She laughed madly. Three years ago she would have been nervous in his presence but not now. She felt comfortable when she was with him, she was reminded that there was someone who still needed her ... loved her perhaps and tears fell from her cheeks.

"Shh ..." He approached her, placing his hands around her, turning her slowly to him. "... he does not deserve you"

"And yet I am still with him." She responded. "I would rather God takes me now then be with him again."

"You have done your duty, I am not going to lie to you. It will get worse as time progresses but just as he rules in court, you can rule in the bedchamber." He said pulling her closer and pushing her auburn locks behind her ear. He cupped her chin and turned him towards her.

"Has he done this to you before?"

"It was a special occasion." She said, smiling sadly. "He would not have dared do this if mother was here, she's told him a King should never strike his lady."

"But he defied his own rule."

"Oh no uncle Jaime he defied nothing, the first times he asked Ser Merryn Tryant to do it for him, then he started to get bored and he would ask his dog but his dog would refuse and Joeffrey not being so stupid as to lose his favorite pet would let the Hound refuse."

"And you never told me a word" He said and she could not tell if he was angry or disappointed.

Jaime momentarily lowered his eyes and then brought them up to the broken young woman. Was this the Gods' punishment for what they had done? For their sins?

_Whose Gods?_ He asked himself smirking. _My Gods, her God, the old Gods?_ No. Her God, his Gods and the old Gods were no more real than man's selfless nature.

He let her go and she suddenly backed away realizing the way he was looking at her. He pushed his lips against hers, excited to hear her moan, pushing his tongue, tasting every corner of her mouth.

"Such perfection" He murmured softly.

He pressed her back against a large tree, murmuring against her mouth, lacing the back of her dress and his other hand guiding hers to his leather hosen she began to unlace.

Suddenly she pushed him away and screamed "No. I can't ... please uncle I can't."

He pinned his body harder against hers and whispered in her ear "Who is going to know?" His green eyes mesmerizing hers. "I could have you right now and nobody would say a thing."

"My husband would know." His grin widened. She was not ready to lose the fight. She raised her voice. "What if he were to send a servant to call for me, what then uncle Jaime? Do you fancy our heads rotting on spikes?"

Dear goodness. Her voice sounded like a siren's melody pulling him in. So what if this was his doom. He would rather face a horrendous death than stand another moment wondering of what could have been.

"He will not. He is more worried about hurting others and in any case my father has forced him to stay during an entire Small Council meeting." He smiled triumphantly watching her grow nervous. "So that means I get to have the dragoness and lioness all to myself."

She shook her head but he would not let her go and she could feel her swollen member on her belly then the tickling of its blond hairs as his hosen fell.

"You will not" Her uncle said figuring what was going through her mind "tell the servants or scream for that matter because" Jaime let go of her and admire her naked form while he finished undressing "you hate him as much as I hate him but we won't tell him that will we? He will never love you, he will hate you and use you until the end of time my dear when there is nothing left of you but ashes and you will go down in history as just another tragic figure. Disdained, betrayed, hated, unloved..."

Mary's face turned scarlet red with anger and raised her fist at him but he caught it in the air and laughed madly. Then leaning down, he kissed her slowly, softly the way she had seen husbands kiss their wives and then reached her lips tasting the salty tears that were spilling from her eyes.

"Let me show you" he said, his grin disappearing, deadly serious. "the way a true lion loves."

She surprised him by smirking. "Very well ... uncle. You will get your wish." She said curious to see how he tasted, how it felt. _Maybe later I will compare the two._

Delighted by her response he pushed his lips into hers once again causing her to cry softly as she felt his animal lust taking over.

"I will hurt you for this!" She said biting his lower lip, fighting like a lioness on her first hunt.

He laughed, his hands going to her breasts, silencing her with one thrust from his mouth to her nipples which became erect at his touch.

Mary sighed softly, her knees giving up on her, she almost fainted in his arm. He massaged the flesh of her hips and when she was fully taken over by pleasure her knees finally gave up on her completely but Jaime would not have that.

He lowered her down on the floor and pressed her lips against hers, she didn't fight this time. Her hands went to his leathery jacket she helped him take off, then came his chemise, his other clothing and finally his boots.

She was not thinking, she had reasoned nobody would hear them but when Jaime lowered his lips to her v-mont and spread her legs all reason flew from her body and a new feeling emanated from her as he began to pleasure her.

"Oh! Ah! Oh .. Jaime ... Jaime ..." She moaned, burying her fingers in his golden mane. "More ... Jaime dearest more ... God ... please give me more."

It excited him to hear her call his name. Jaime worked his tongue in her sensitive skin making her enter a state of utter pleasure. The tug of his lips upon the flesh of her sheath was delicious and she could not resist but pray to God this moment never ended, that they stayed frozen in time and that some malady would happen to her husband that she would not have to go back to him.

Oh Lord how good that would be! But she must not think that. He is my husband, her conscience said. Yes, but what good has he done for me? She said back and dismissed the voices from her head, concentrating on Jaime as his mouth gave another thrust.

He came up deciding it was time. She was completely hypnotized by his bright green eyes. She felt him slide within her, and she arched herself to meet him. Fiercely he rode her, she put her arms about him, holding his close as he had to her, returning his kisses with fiery passion. He thrust into her over and over again until she was aflame and shuddering with her own passion. Still, it did not seem to be enough for him.

"It can never be enough! I shall not return you to Robert's son" That murderous fiend he engendered for a son had been raised to be Robert's son more than his, he would not repeat the mistake he did with Cersei, letting Mary go back to that monster. "I will have you now and you shall be mine, forever mine and you shall bear the lion's mark, the true lion's mark!" He ground deeply into her.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! Jaime ... Jaime, no ... Ahhhhhh! Don't stop, please ... do not stop!" He had her cry out as her body reached her release for a second time. "Jaime ... Ahhh! No more! Please ... Ahhh! Jaime!"

"It is not enough!" Jaime insisted and he pressed his aching lions harder, forcing her legs up and back so that he might propel himself deeper into her hot passage. He was a warrior who delighted in using swords and any weapon at his disposal and his lance was his best weapon that as his sword thrust, parried, and withdrew as he plunged himself into her again and again.

His manhood was like iron, Mary thought through the haze of sensation overwhelming her, driving her deeper into madness with a painful sweetness and when she thought he could give no more, that neither could bear no more; he pushed onward.

She a great amount of pleasure from this encounter that she had not gained from the countless, violent, humiliating encounters from her husband. She felt her inner walls were about to crack but he kept her safe whispering in her ear that he loved her, that he desired her and it brought her comfort when he kissed her and it was a soft kiss, not at all violent.

At last, he felt. Victory. The walls of her passage tightened in a manner he had never before experienced, he groaned. It was as if she was struggling to extract every drop of life force from him, but they yielded and she gripped him, clawing her nails harder on his waist.

She was swept down into a whirlpool of dark warmth and her grip hardened as she felt the rest of his hot seed being poured on her and she yielded herself to it, unafraid.

When she finally came to herself again, she opened her eyes to find her uncle Jaime -no, I must not call him that anymore- Jaime, sprawled across her body, still buried in her.

"Oh Jaime." She whispered caressing his fair face. How could she had ever compared that monster of her husband to this sweet, passionate man. Joeffrey did not have the mature cheekbones or the passion that beat hard in his uncle's soul as Jaime.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta-Reader Mimi Dubois, could not have done this chapter without her. And also GRRM whose books continue to be one of the greatest Fantasy books ever written and to me the greatest saga, the show season one and two which also served as inspiration, last but not least OUAT clips and season 2 episode premiere and other sources such as Tudors by John Guy and Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley and yes Tudors season III and 4 clips, especially Francis vs Edward Seymour and Tom vs Anne (I think it was more fighting of the wills there as Anne did not want to be there but finally did to get back at Edward, only time I really felt for Anne there yet still could not get me to like her character more. Historical Anne is different though but Tudors Anne was just nasty. Thomas was kind of okay but moments like those he was ... creepy. I am using both Tudors version of them as I think you can do more with Tudors Anne and she makes a great villain ;)). Last but certainly NOT the least, all my readers and reviewers, you made this possible! :D**

**R/R! **


	21. New vs Old

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Tudors.  
**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's followed this story. Hello to everyone again watching my favorite show kind of disappointed, don't read beyond this line, I warn you spoilers for Once upon fans ... that they are going to kill Aurora it is a real bugger, also have a lot of stuff on my life right now that need resolve, I could be graduating this semester or the next and I'm eagerly awaiting a response for a program I can qualify so here it is**

* * *

_"There are no men like me ... only me."_

__**~Jaime Lannister**

* * *

She looked at her son with repulsiveness. How was it that she had miscarried Jaime's child and this abomination, this devil's spawn had been allowed to live? She was sure that God had some plan for it. But what? What God? What?

She was tired of praying to God, she prayed to her mother's Gods but they didn't answer so she stopped praying. She was tired of being the damsel in distress. When she took Jaime that night she told him all her fears, he was surprised when he came into her chambers and kissed him. Normally it would be him who'd start but she was eager and he learned from experience with his sister it was best not to keep a lioness waiting especially one surrounded by flames.

* * *

"Your son my lady." The midwife handed Anne the child. She showed him to Ned who barely looked at it, when he did he smiled. He was not blind, the moment he saw him he knew.

"What shall we call him?" He asked to further confirm his suspicions, his mother had always said the best way to know a woman was lying was by looking at her in the eye.

"I was thinking Thomas after ... your brother." She had almost said his father but Ned nodded and smiled, the child was not to blame and who knew? This child might not turn Seymour after all and inherit some of his grandmother's good Wentworth nature.

* * *

He left his son's nursery to attend on His Majesty. Harold greeted him, delighted to see his best councilor back.

He had allowed him to stay on the royal premises and bring his wife and son with him, he even took the liberty of preparing a nursery for him.

His mother did not like it but she had her reasons and Harold knew better than to intervene, his mother was a puzzle that he did not even try to decipher. His grandfather had said it was best just to trust her council and in his absence his uncle Tyrion.

Ned bowed to His Majesty and sat down. Harold looked at the papers of his desk. He was not called the King of paper for no reason -he jested.

Edward forced a laugh. After sleepless nights having to comfort his brother's brat it was hard to concentrate anymore. Anne had the mothering skills of a she-wolf, that was how Seymoury she was. And the nurses were incompetent so the task was left to Edward to comfort his own _son_. Not something he agreed to when his wife was whoring God knows where but he took a liking into the boy despite him being annoying (many times).

"William of Cleves has recently succeeded his father as Duke of Cleves and taken a new name altogether for his royal house. He has two unmarried sisters according to our Ambassador Barnes." He said looking at the recently created Earl right in the eye, relaxing his shoulders, telling Edward it was his turn to speak.

"Yes he has Your Majesty, the Lady Anne and Lady Amelia."

"How old are they? One was born in 1515 and the other ..."

"1513 Your Majesty."

"Good, good. The Council has suggested me that I consider the Duke's offer yet I have also received an offer from Charles V to marry his relation, Christina of Milan. Then there is France but we already tried that experiment."

He and Edward laughed.

"What do you suggest?"

"Me?" Edward asked shocked, he hadn't given it much thought. For a moment he thought this was some ruse of his mother to get him into bed but seeing the genuine look in his King's eyes he allowed himself a smile. His efforts and hard work had brought him here not the Queen's lust and they were finally being noticed.

"I-I ..." It took him a lot time to speak. "I believe His Majesty should consider those candidates that he can rely on in case of war."

"So you believe that I should consider the smaller states over the bigger ones."

"I believe His Majesty should choose whatever he wants but should it come that the Catholic powers unite Your Majesty must look to others for support, yet those relations can be tricky, religious conviction does not equal might unless you count into effect lands and might and by might I mean real might: guns."

The King chuckled and rose. Edward rose as well. He gripped the Earl of Hertford's shoulders and then pat his back. "I like you Lord Hertford, no other man can speak frankly to me, they are all money grubbing and arse-licking, even secretary Cromwell can you believe that?"

_I can, they all see you as a mere boy despite proving them wrong on various occasions._

"Farewell Lord Hertford, I trust you and your wife will join my family and I tomorrow for dinner. The master cook has promised a real treat this time."

"We shall be there." Edward promised and then returned to his chamber where as he suspected, his wife wasn't.

* * *

"How is your lordship can find such amusing pastimes in such tragic times?" The Queen asked bemused as she watched the conspiratorial looks that Sir Thomas Seymour and his sister in law gave each other, then her eyes fell to her belly.

_So the little whore plans to give Lord Hertford another bastard. Well we shall see about that._ If she couldn't have Lord Hertford then she would persuade him. As a reward for his efforts, she would give him a little bit something as well.

One could never be too generous.

Anne did not miss the hidden glee in the Queen's eyes. She wasn't intimidated by anyone but the Queen hid a certain madness that made her skin crawl. Nobody could guess what was going inside the woman's mind. When she was smiling she wasn't really smiling, when she was laughing she wasn't really laughing, she was wishing for or planning your demise.  
Her presence alone scared her and that she gazed at Anne scared her even more.

Thomas chuckled and brought the goblet to his lips, tasting the sweet wine. He had gazed at the Queen's ladies, among them the Stark girls; he focused it on the Snow girl. The bastard of the North as she was called. She was pretty and fair to look upon, a Snow White beauty like the German tales of old and not only was she beautiful, she was smart as well and cunning. She wished to find a way out of her bastard state and she believed she could find it through his brother.

Good luck on that!

"What is so amusing Sir Thomas? Here I am talking about tragedy and you are laughing." Her pleasant tone cut him like a thousand daggers.

He attempted to smile at the Queen. Damn her, and damn his brother for not taking advantage of her proposition. He could reap of more benefits as the Queen's favorite than decades of hard work. But his brother was a hard man to convince and his wife may be right when she said there ice running through his veins instead of blood.

"Pardon me Madame, I merely was lost in the sight of your beauty, my brothers here can tell you when I am in front of a beautiful woman I find myself at a loss of words or acting foolishly."

"Duly noted." The Queen said shifting her glance at the Earl of Hertford who was avoiding her like the plague. Just then a younger gentlemen came, bowing before them.

"Sorry, pardon me Your Majesties, punctuality is not the best of my asset I am afraid."

"Not a problem Sir Henry as long as you came." The King said giving the youth a small smile.

The Queen nearly gasped at the sight of the youth. She had seen him dozen other times and considered him as Lord Hertford's possible replacement but seeing him at last in this light and in these finer clothes ... made her realize how much time she had lost focusing on the older brother when the fountain of youth had been in front of her all this time.

"A toast." The Queen said after their plates were taken.

"To what dear mother?" Harold asked, not missing the mischievous glint in his mother's eyes for the youngest Seymour.

"To our guests, without them you and I would not be standing here today. Clearly the Gods and your God conspired together to bring you to us." She said, her smile widening as they drank from their goblets and Henry Seymour momentarily gazed at her and returned her smile.

* * *

She felt herself growing fatter. Mary felt the kicks of her child at the center of her abdomen, one day it was there, the other it was on either side. This child was as eager to be born as Jaime was to do battle and make love to her.

"Our son." He said rubbing her stomach. She chuckled feeling his lips on her bare skin, reaching south into her sex.

She moaned, each time higher and higher as she felt her release coming closer. She could feel the child inside her relax at his father's touch.

A boy dear God -she prayed. She could not stand the pleading look on her son's face each time she held her (on Joeffrey's orders). He looked so much like his father and his eyes were the worst feature.

A son from Jaime, she thought. It would be a lion of Lannister too, but it would be her little lion, a sweet cub she could raise and love and he would love her in return. Just like all second sons. Her father had told her before she left that her mother never spent much time with her uncle, Arthur because their father spent a great deal overseeing his education and making sure he was always healthy. It was her father who became the scholar and the one Elizabeth of York got to teach and nurture.

Her nipples felt sore after he finished suckling on them. She was on the final stage of her pregnancy but Gods she still looked beautiful and exquisite, he could not resist plunging his lance, thrusting it deeper into her until he released every drop of his seed filling her with pure desire and ecstasy.

* * *

Edward was surprised when he was sent to the Queen's privy chambers again. He had not seen that horrid woman for two years, what did she want now?

The Queen smiled at him, it was another one of her chilling smiles that brought so many on their knees but not him. Anne was right, there was ice in his veins and not even a fire breathing dragon would be able to melt them.  
But the Queen knew what will. A fire breathing, sapphire eyed lioness.

Mary had done her duty, she had given Joeffrey two sons and a daughters that could one day help them make alliances with other nations in Europe or even within Westeros. It was time Cersei showed her daughter true gratitude.


	22. Royal Temptations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic and to Mimi for helping me with suggestions.  
**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Royal Temptations**

**~o~  
**

"_Tennyson's Arthur is both mother and father to his society. One of the things Tennyson achieves by shoving the image of Guinevere … is to achieve the grandeur of Arthur. Both Arthur and Lancelot are profoundly noble, flawed only because they love this woman. And flawed through their love of this woman …"_

**~Bonnie Wheeler in "History's Mysteries: The Knights of Camelot" documentary (2006)**

* * *

**After New Year's Celebrations, January 1533**

"Your Majesty." Edward greeted the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, formally bowing his head, he nudged on his brother's shoulder urging him to do the same.

"Your Majesty." Henry stumbled on some of his words, he had no idea how to greet this lady, he had heard of her beauty only by the Queen who had taken her as her favorite as of late.

"My Lord Earl, Sir Henry, rise." She said. She looked at the handsome Earl, a blush reached her cheeks that did not go unnoticed by Ser Jaime, the captain of the King's guard. "I am terribly sorry my husband, the King, is not here to greet you. He is busy with matters of state. Tell me how fares my mother?"

"Her Majesty sends you her deep regards and also sends you this." Edward gestured to his servants who brought large coffers of gold.

"What may these be?" Mary asked, cocking her head, raising an eyebrow curiously. She had yearned to receive presents from her mother yet her passion with Jaime had taken her need of dependency over the older woman.

Ned nodded to his servants. His lips curved into a smile he could not help as the Queen beamed, her eyes glistering as tears threatened to fall.

This was her mother's present, her dearest mother –she thought as she got down from the canopy seat that had been erected on her orders. She wanted the court of the Seven Kingdoms to emulate the best courts of Europe, she intended King's Landing to be known as the greatest court throughout the world, and be envied by the best of Europe.

She touched on the pearl necklace and the golden jewels and the furs that she had once thought had only existed in dreams. She never thought she would see them again. She did not even thought they were real. When she heard of them, she thought they were only a fool's promise. Her father had promised them to her but then turned back on his promise and promised them to his concubine instead. Just the name "Anne" incurred the worst in her that was only matched with her feelings of Joeffrey and that monster she birthed for him.

"My Lord" She stopped in mid-sentence. She could not allow her former countrymen to see the mighty Queen of the Seven Kingdoms sob. "Please tell my dearest mother and Her Majesty, the Queen, that I am completely indebted to her." She said, her voice hollow, devoid of any emotion, yet despite her mask of neutrality, Ned a good observer could see deep emotion shone in her eyes.

"My Lady." He said solemn, "I shall inform Her Majesty of your good wishes and we thank you for your hospitality."

Mary nodded and waved them off, ready to receive her next guests. Her eyes lingered on the Earl as he turned and gave her a mischievous smile, she returned the smile. Her heart beat faster since his arrival, she remembered him from when she was a girl. How she both loved and admired him. After Jaime, he had become someone she admired. She remembered how her mother suffered under his whorish sister, how she flaunted herself in front of her. She made no secret of the affair! At least the Lady Marquess before her demise had not been so blunt, even when she was present she was always courteous and not frantic or needy for his love like that Seymour whore. Both mistresses had been so different, like night and day and yet only one had managed to hold on her father's attention.  
She thanked God silently that, guilty as she was for this feeling, He had taken her father before he could have done the unthinkable that would have changed the course of history forever.

_So you are the Princess of England? _She remembered the Earl, then simple Master Seymour, Master of Richmond Horse saying. He was so gallant, so beautiful to look, even more than her uncle she was sorry to say. Like all other girls she thought he was too cold but when she saw the look of his eyes, how sad he was, how regretful he was ... she realized that beneath that cold exterior there lived a human being, a man anxious to be loved and be treated according to his station.

She wondered, if he was with a wife that loved him, would be less arrogant and more humble, everything her Uncle, Ser Jaime, was not?

Such thoughts intrigued her and despite she smiled reassuringly at her uncle, she could not help but think how gallant that white armor would look on another, more finer, gentleman.

_Perhaps_ ... she thought, if she had not been Princess or Queen and he was not married. But she quickly shook off these thoughts as not only were they impious, they were poisonous, she had convinced herself she loved her Uncle Jaime. She knew it in her heart, why then was she suffering from this aching?

* * *

"That went well" Henry said after they went to their chambers. Ned could not help but maintain his smirk as he looked at his carbon copy, his little brother, Henry.

He was born in Edward's likeness; he had the best (physical) traits of the Wentworth and to their misfortune of their long, long ancestor of which all Wentworths descended, Lannister. But behind his dark blue eyes, there was a mischievous but very naïve glint that he could have only got from the Seymour side of their family, their father.

For that, Ned pitted him. He had begun to see how the Queen looked at him and how his brother was fascinated by her. He claimed to love the bastard of Winterfell, Mistress Lyanna Snow, yet for his Seymour nature he could not help himself.

_You can't beat nature_, his mother said and he never knew the woman to be wrong. His mother always feared it would be Thomas who would fall for the shrewish Queen, yet the Queen much to his surprise was a woman unlike any other who was desperate for love and companionship –and she felt she could not get it any other way but through men.

Ned started pitying her but he was a man of morality, a man who had departed from the corrupt Catholic Church for the lack of these, and became a deeply religious man intent on Reforming the Church of his country and his country of its sins. He could not fall as easily into temptation as the rest of the wretched souls that the Queen Dowager had set her clutches on.  
Yet the Queen Dowager had triumphed and she was currently smiling, both Ned and Henry unaware of her plans that the two Seymour had fallen directly into her trap.

* * *

"What do we do now?" He asked later that night, as usual his son and useless nephew was driving himself insane by exacting vengeance on some poor devil who had wronged him by serving him the wrong course at dinner.

If it was not too cooked, if it was too cold, no matter what the reason, some poor bloke always ended up punished. It was a miracle he was still in power but he owed it to his grandfather. Jaime's father, the mighty Lord Tywin. He smirked mentally, if it were not for him and his niece's astute nature and uncle Kevan's, the Lannisters would have faded into nothing like the Targaryens.

"Now we wait." Mary said, brushing her lips against Ser Jaime's.

"You kiss just like a girl."

"I am a girl" Mary replied tracing with her fingers every line of his rosebud lips.

"You saw how that English Earl looked at you? It is disgraceful."

"Disgraceful?" She queried raising an eyebrow. "Do I detect jealousy my lord uncle?"

"Nay, not jealousy but envy that he should be too young when my hair will be graying before our son and daughter hits ten."

"Hush now, you know that's dangerous talk. If my husband were to find out."

"What would he find out? The brats look like any other Lannister, he is a Lannister."

"Yes and from what I hear he is double the Lannister." Mary said acidly. She couldn't not get it off her mind that her mother and uncle could have … It was too much for her to bare! So she chose to ignore it as she did other times.

"He won't find out and besides I think we can out-fox an idiot King." Jaime said. He and Cersei had managed to outfox Robert many times before, what was outfoxing another one?

Mary formed a thin line with her lips. "Must you be so serious? He is just a little Earl playing to be Ambassador, he will not stand between us."

"Will he?" He challenged and she quieted pulling him on top of her, starting to undo his breeches and spread her legs ready for his entry.

* * *

Ned, needless to say was furious. This was not the reception he expected. The King was a fool, young and handsome like the father it was rumored who fathered him but a fool and a pompous, arrogant bastard just like him.

Spending time alone with him was like spending an hour in hell, the only thing he cared about his image and hearing flattery from his every subjects, including his mother and brother's, the King of England's. Which unfortunately included the Earl of Hertford and his brother, Sir Henry.

He had insisted on bringing him along after the Queen made his intentions to him clear. She couldn't get to the older brother so she settled for the younger one, luckily Ned had got His Majesty's permission to put him on a ship long before the Queen had her chance of putting her claws on his little brother.

"See gentlemen I give my cousin even a red smile, isn't that right Lady Melissandre?" He asked his cousin's priestess and unofficially her royal chaplain.

"Yes Your Grace is wise as your lord father."

"Ha! The Gods favor me, even the red god is no match for me" He cried and carried his stick, waving the head of the boar he hunted –or rather had been hunted for him- around crying victory several times.

"Cheer up Ned it is only one more year." Ned sighed and Henry laughed. "Two months for me, thank God I go from this hell soon."

Ned scowled. He watched his brother go, following the others leaving only the King's cousin and her fire priestess, Lady Melissandre.

"My Lady why don't you go and join Your Grace, I will catch up on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, run along child." She told her charge and she obeyed.

"You have such commanding presence." Ned noted turning to the fire priestess, her flowing curly hair was the same color of her dress, her eyes and the jewel at her throat that shined brighter with every step her palfrey took, coming closer to the Earl of Hertford.

"The Lord Rh'llor is my strength, He watches over us. The Lady Shireen trusts me as her parents did."

"Good fortune it caused them." Ned muttered, his face turning grim with her next words.

"My lord Hertford, the Lord of Light shines through you, your god and mine are one in the same and if you give yourself to them I will help you achieve wonders … starting with Her Grace."

He moved to leave but she caught his arm, the strength of her surprised him, even his horse remained unmoved. He could feel the animal tremble under his thighs. A shiver ran down his spine as she whispered huskily. "I can give deliver her to your doorstep and she will be yours. You only need to give yourself to the will of Rh'llor."

Ned got lost in the exotic fragrance. He turned and imagined her image materialized into the English Princess his heart ached for and letting go of his inhibitions he leaned forward and kissed the red priestess' hard lips.

Their roughness were the only thing reminded her that it was all an illusion, a beautiful one but an illusion nonetheless.

He pushed her away, she held firmly on her saddle that it was not enough to throw her off.

"You witch!" He looked at her in disgust. How dare he? He was very disgusted with himself. How could have confused his English Princess with this witch?

Reading his thoughts through his eyes, the red priestess laughed and said mockingly at the Earl, "I am merely doing the Lord's good work my lord. Your destiny awaits you my lord, the will of the almighty Rh'llor shall be done."

"You promised it would be under the condition I accept." The rational part of him said though the lower part him was screaming in anguish -_you imbecile, accept, accept_! He could not! He was not his wife nor her lovers, he was a man of honor and if Edward took something it was not without their consent.

"And you already heave, your eyes easily give you up. Our pact has been set, fate has spoken."

"I do not understand my lady, what do you get out of this? Surely someone like you is not doing this out of mere kindness. I know all about the burnings in Dragonstone, men, women and children who went to their fiery graves out of your god's whim."

"It was not a whim Lord Hertford, it was the Lord's sacred doing, when Rh'llor calls we must all obey. I was merely carrying out His will."

"And what will is that he has for Her Grace and I?"

She chuckled and gave a sardonic smile that looked more like a grimace. "The Lord of Light's light shines on you. He has chosen you for this special task." Before he could ask what that was she kicked her horse and rode back to the Red Keep.

* * *

On his way to his chambers he bumped into a small child who could have been no more than three. Upon seeing him carrying a gold and blue brocade with the lion of Lannister and the dragon of Wales (also in gold), he realized who this child was.

_He is very tall for his age_.

"My Lord Prince." He greeted hoping he would not say his name as it was very difficult to pronounce. Edward had still not gotten used to Westeros names. Though he was good with languages, it was the pronunciation of them that he struggled through.

The boy looked up at him shyly, for a moment he just stood there, staring, then a smile appeared on his face and his eye widened as he extended his arms crying "Papa!"

* * *

Cersei smiled, she knew all about Varys' little birds thanks to Cromwell and that witch's plans. She always thought she would be the dead of her son but instead –just like with all of the people in Cersei's life- she had ended up being another useful tool and she intended to put her to good use.

The witch had delusions of grandeur. She believed she spoke for her god and she could bring her savior back to life.

Cersei snorted. It had not worked with Stannis, it would certainly not work with her daughter who had both of her mothers' strong will but while they lasted, Cersei would use them to her advantage and hopefully it would take her daughter away from her uncle, Ser Jaime.

Jaime belonged to one person and one person only –Cersei. The Queen of England was not cruel, she was willing to share as long as her daughter realized the truth –that Jaime was and would always be Cersei's true love.

Putting her brush down she looked away from her vanity and out the window at the crescent moon. It was a lover's moon. Today her daughter would learn the true meaning of passion, she had known only two men.

That was not enough, that girl needed to learn what true passion meant and who better to give it to her than the man who claimed to be made of ice?

She smiled wickedly. Enclosed in one of her letters she had asked the spy in the witch's service to be completely discreet. The potion was for the Queen of Westeros and the Queen of Westeros only. The Earl of Hertford should not get one sip. He needed to be seduce and lulled by the siren's soft melody as she invited him into her bed …

* * *

"Papa! Papa! You come to see me." The little boy said holding up his mother's brocade. "I took it from mama's bed, she say she make it for me."

Edward abstained himself from saying the truth that his mother than meant that to go, along with other of her most valuables, outside the city walls to the charity houses she built.

The Earl of Hertford looked around to make sure they were alone then picked the boy up and carried him to his chambers.

"Papa you strong. See me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will but you have to promise me not to venture on your own again." He said grinning then his expression became one of concern as he realized they were the only ones there.

"Where are your servants? Your nurses, your governess?"

Prince Jaehery's eyes fell. Edward tipped his chin and raised it up to meet his eyes, he did not wish to believe that the Queen could be so cruel as to allow this but the truth was written all over his face.

Seeing what he was about to do the little boy jumped and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Please papa no go to mama, she be very angry if I told you. She be very mad, very mad with me. She punishes me."

"In what way?" Ned could barely hide the anger from his voice. It was one thing that her husband humiliated her but did she have to take it out on the boy? And what about her other children, what did they have that made them more special than this innocent child?

Was it because they were Ser Jaime's? In that instant the passion that Ned had been holding for many years, merged with his rage and it consumed him completely melting the ice of his veins. He wanted to take her, scream at her, kiss away her anger and make her see what a cripple she was making her son. Her own flesh and blood! And why? Because he was Joeffrey's son?! Because his eyes were the same shape and his lips thin and formed the same expressions as his father whenever he feigned emotion?  
He both hated her and loved her. He could not take the ardent passion that was threatening to consume his soul. If he could, he would grab this boy, grab his mother and take them away from all the intrigues and backstabbing that reigned in this court and take them somewhere far, far away where it would just be them.

He had seen her children by Ser Jaime, how obvious it was for the clever observer. They had all of the Lannister features as their elder brother, yet their eyes, the very shape of them and their rosebud lips were the same as their true father. For a clever observer it was easy to see, for all the others, simple-minded and common eyes it was not.  
If he had been here before Ser Jaime, if only he had not wed Anne and gotten to her first then this child would be his and he would not be punished for his father's sins. No child should go unloved. That was Edward's judgment.

He thought on Lady Melissandre's words. Perhaps he should leave right now and visit his chambers, if the witch's promise was as good as her spells he would find here there, chained to his bedpost, waiting anxiously to him.  
He closed his eyes and momentarily thought of the things he'd do to her. Things not even Ser Jaime had taught her, he would brand her and not let any man, including the King, have her ever again. She would be his to hold and protect and nobody would ever humiliate her again.

Such dreams were grand but in the end they were just dreams and when he opened his eyes he saw the face of the source of his amorous passion's son, in tears as he fell to his knees and pleaded more desperately not to reveal to his mother his betrayal.

He soothed the boy and said in the kindest voice "Your mother will never know but you must promise me my son to tell me how she punishes you."

Edward took his handkerchief and wiped the boy's tears from his eyes and sat him on his lap. "Tell me." He encouraged.

"She does not hit me, she says a good mother does not strike her children but she makes me see how she loves Arthur and Myrcella." He began crying violently and tightened his grip around his neck. He had seen his mother carry her stepdaughter, his half sister, Dany -and she was not even her daughter!- around and showing her off to Ambassadors, and the Lords of Westeros claiming she was her pearl along with his younger siblings.  
It was not fair! He had done everything to be a good boy, his governess said if he was a good boy his mother would love him but she never came to visit him and the only toys he had she had taken them from him and given them to charity. When he protested she looked down at him in anger and told him it was the duty of every good Prince to show Christian charity, never mind that he did not follow her faith, he just had to do it otherwise he was not setting an example and his future people would hate him.

"Please say you love me more papa, say you love me more than them."

The child was desperate for affection. If he would have been rational like his mother always said his siblings were -despite the obvious fact they were one and Myrcella was only three months old- he would have seen his 'papa's' eyes were blue instead of green.

"Daddy …" He fell asleep in his arms as he rocked him to sleep, singing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he and Thomas had trouble sleeping.

Thinking of his brother brought the worst in him. There was a time when Ned used to love him, they played swords together, they teased Jane together, they would play pranks on their parents and every time one of them was caught, they would always take the fall for the other.

_What happened?_

He supposed the same thing that happened to the boy's mother. Sooner rather than later they were forced to wake up from their dreams; Ned had been taken under his mother's wing, schooled in politics and deception while his brother taken by their father schooled in whoring and drinking.

He left the boy's room. It became too painful, he had brought back all the painful memories of his childhood that Ned had worked so hard to forget. He went back to his chambers, his thoughts still on the crown Prince when upon entering, the sight that greeted him made him forget everything.

The former Princess of England and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, tie –No!- chained to his bedpost, squirming against her bonds, writhing as she saw him.

"Edward … Edward …"

He rubbed his eyes. He had to be certain …

"Edward" She whispered as he got near. He ran his fingers through her red mane and took in her fragrance to make sure she was real.

"Edward …"

Dear God … The Earl was enthralled by her ivory skin and golden red mane. Edward Seymour never did things by half, and so completely in character, taking what he wanted, he fell wholly in love with the ginger-haired lioness who set about to enslave him and hold him captive for the rest of his life.  
Edward was not about to complain. He wanted to know the full extent of her passion, he wanted to hear her cry out to the four winds declaring her love for him, feel the use of her delicate fingers against his shaft, pierce the soft spot on her nether regions, impale her and drive her senseless until their bodies joined and their souls became one.


	23. Heart's True Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed and before you read this chapter! I made some alterations to Chapter 22! If you don't want to read, the alterations made at the beginning will be shown here in Mary's thoughts as she reflects on her impressions and memories on the English Earl.  
**

**For those asking who have seen my flickr, yes ;) Lyanna Snow is played by Natalie Dormer, you think I would leave her out of this when she is part of GOT? :) And the other Tudors yep they are played, including Ned Seymour and Mary Tudor by the actors who played them on the Tudors and who are my inspiration as well as the parts they play in their respective shows.  
**

**Last but certainly not least my greatest inspiration GOT! True, best show, gritty, dark, does not shy away from being realistic!  
**

**r/r!**

* * *

**Heart's True Desire  
**

**~o~  
**

_It's been a while since I could hold my head up night ...  
It's been a while since I first saw you  
And It's been a while since I can stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been a while since I could court you  
And everything I can remember it's fucked up as it all may seen  
The consequences that I've rendered  
_**I stretch myself beyond my means**_!_

_And it's been a while since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been a while since I can loved myself as well  
And it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you.  
__And everything I can remember it's fucked up as it all may seen  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again ...  
_**Why must I feel this way?**___  
Just make it go away  
_Just one more drink per day ...

_And it's been a while since I could look in myself straight  
And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry_

_And it's been a while since I've seen the way the candles lit your face  
And it's been a while but I can still remember just the way you taste!  
__And everything I can remember it's fucked up as it all may seem_  
To me is all it seems  
And can I blame this on my father?  
He did the best he could for me ...

_It's been a while since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while since I said I was sorry."_

**~"It's been a while" by Staind**

* * *

_"This is a gift, it comes with a price_  
_Who is the lamb and who is the lion?_  
_Mine is King and it holds me so tight_  
_And it turns me to gold in the sunlight ..._  
_A lion hearted girl, ready for a fight before I make the final sacrifice"_

**~"Raise it up" by Florence + the Machine  
**

* * *

_"For every one that you have fooled,  
for every fire you have fueled  
all the times you cried wolf  
I blame you."_

**~ "I blame you" by Ten Doors**

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

She wondered, if he was with a wife that loved him, would be less arrogant and more humble, everything her Uncle, Ser Jaime, was not?

Such thoughts intrigued her and despite she smiled reassuringly at her uncle, she could not help but think how gallant that white armor would look on another, more finer, gentleman.

**Perhaps ... she thought, if she had not been Princess or Queen and he was not married. But she quickly shook off these thoughts as not only were they impious, they were poisonous, she had convinced herself she loved her Uncle Jaime. She knew it in her heart, why then was she suffering from this aching?  
**

Such were her thoughts when she opened her eyes and she saw the poisonous and lustful look that shone on the Earl's eyes. "Take me." She said, she did not know whether it was drug induced opium or whatever Melissandre had given her but she enjoyed the touch of his hard lips against hers.

There was a difference to be found there between Ser Jaime and Lord Hertford on their performance.

He felt his member ache for its release, feeling it grow against his codpiece. He undid her bounds and like a fierce creature, she leaped at him and began to take the rest of his clothes leaving him only his chemise which with the lower half free of his clothing restraints left nothing to the imagination.

He kissed her fiercely and passionately and not waiting for his consent, she clawed her nails to his hips bringing their bodies closer. He let out a gasp as he parted his lips to allow him to catch his breath.

God, did she not tire? His answer came when she had a change of heart and, pushing him away, she threw herself over him. Lowering herself so she was facing his cock, she began to suck eagerly.

"Oh ..." He swore by every saint and holy man he could recall from scripture and formed a fist with his hand and brought it to his mouth, biting it as he felt his release come abruptly at the entry of his member on her mouth.

She was driving him mad with lust, his vision became a great blur and very soon it had become clear who was the lion and who was the lamb, the slave and the master. Mary came up, not satiated from her lust. She clawed her way on his back as she started riding him, enjoying every moment he heard him moan, overpowering him with her sheath, it was the first time he had ever been witness to the power of a woman's sheath overpowering a man's lance.  
But it was the truth. Her mother had taught her the power women wielded between their legs.

Pure light shown in her blue eyes while his dark blue eyes had darkened more if possible at the sound of his own cries that were silenced when her lips came against his, he rolled over inverting their positions since it didn't seem right for him that she was on top while was her subordinate.

But he was in every shape or form and Mary intended he recognized this as her body arched forward and her erect nipples rubbed against his bare the thin fabric of his chemise which made it possible to feel them.  
He bend forward, suckling on them while his lower half continued to impale, thrusting forward against her eager lower half.

That part of her that was conscious bit her lower lip drawing blood to prevent her from screaming in ecstasy as the room began to dissolve and she found herself swimming in a sea of passion. Lest all the servants heard, the Queen's reputation had to be above reproach and feeling herself drowning, the Earl came to her rescue and kissed her lips fully that prevented her from doing so.

She does have a most kissable mouth. He thought, lost in the touch of her soft lips against his rough ones. It was ice and fire with fire overpowering the ice. The ice in his veins melted and then boiled until only steam was left and he thrust more speedily in her tiny body, grunting and howling every time their lips parted with every thrust.

She raised her hands to his golden head, pulling on his hairs as she felt her release near.

Their releases came jointly and there was no need to kiss her this time as her head was buried in the soft mattress, only a soft moan coming from her lips as her womb readily received his white hot seed.

* * *

"You have been properly introduced, I believe." The Queen said pushing forward the Lady Arya Stark in Sir Thomas Seymour's way.

"My Lady" Thomas said, knowing the reason the Queen beckoned him to attend this state dinner. With any luck his mother would voice her opposition against the ravaging beastly Lady Stark. Thomas enjoyed a challenge however he was not foolish enough to take on a beast that could not be tamed such as the Lady Arya.

"My Lord." Arya said, nipping her lower lip. She eyed this man coldly, he was not as cold as the rest of his siblings nor did he engage in open debauchery like the other members in the King's council such as Sir Francis Bryan, who had been one of the few members and distant relations of the Howards and Boleyns who had been spared their fate.

"You do not have to call me My Lord, titles, titles, I always found them to be very dumb and stupid."

She allowed herself a small smile. "I found them too." She said and not waiting for his reply she added, "In fact I would have thought you very stupid if you would agree with everything I say which I can say you were about to."

"Well in that case we can call this wedding off for that is the purpose of our state dinner, why Her Majesty invited me here since I am someone of such less importance."

"Indeed we can but I doubt Her Majesty will care what someone of less importance like you will say, my sister Sansa's wedding has been stalled for many years, now that she is entering her fourth year of spinster hood, she will be twenty three and the Queen has finally decided it is a right time for her to marry His Highness the Duke of York."

Thomas snorted, he could not help but laugh and drew attention from the Queen Dowager and the other members, including the King and the Lady's sister, Lady Sansa seated next to her betrothed who was the subject of their jest.

"Forgive me My Lady" He said seeing her look of anger. "But you say the most amusing things for a child."

"Stop it, I am not a child, I am a Lady and your better."

"Arya!" Sansa scolded but the Queen interrupted. "Let her dear" she said "Let's hear what the Lady Arya has to say."

Sansa's eyes pierced her youngest sister, no matter how much they hated the Lannister and everyone related to them, including the Seymours, they were still the royal guests and could not bear disappointing them. It was not how their mother raised them to be. How would she feel if she found Arya behaving like nothing more than a beast?  
It was no wonder the Queen had decided to marry her to that Gods awful man!

She thanked the Gods that she herself was well-behaved. She could have done a lot worse, looking at the Duke of York's kind face, than this idiot.

Arya shifted her glance from her sister to the Queen. "Nothing to say little wolf?" The Queen asked, grinning as she saw momentary fear cross the young woman's eyes.

Arya stayed silent for a long time then at last she spoke. "No... Your Majesty."

Cersei smiled sardonically, looking like a cat who had just had her fill.

* * *

She awoke the next morning with an extreme headache brought about by what that bitch Melissandre had given her. She would have her head for this but casting her eyes down at the silent form that slept next to her she found she could not complain. A smile graced her lips as she brought the covers closer to their bodies.

The same smile she showed him he returned ten fold. "Good morrow."

"Good morrow" She greeted.

He was slightly surprised. He expected she would be angry but then he remembered whose daughter she was and like her surrogate mother, she had been taught to enjoy passion rather than shy away from it. Then he remembered Ser Jaime and he silently cursed.

Mary cocked her head inquiringly.

"Ser Jaime" He explained "Your love is going to be terribly jealous."

A Queen's reputation had to be above reproach and as such Mary's face betrayed nothing. "Ser Jaime is an honorable man, whatever My Lord has heard you must not be too quick to jump into judgment. Between me and Ser Jaime there is nothing but familial love and devotion."

He smirked and brought his fingers to her chin. He had dreamed for years of this moment, now that it had come he feared her knight in shining armor would burst through those doors and cut off his head for defiling his dearest niece and taking what in his mind was rightfully his.

Instead, he said "What of your husband, will he not put my head on a golden spike?"

"Such thing would suit the man who descends from the noble houses of Wentworth and Lannister" She postulated making him chuckle "But" she said, trailing her fingers down his chest, making his heart beat faster "His Grace has no more desire for me as I for him."

"Blue bloods tire easy then." He said bringing his lips against hers in a rough, passionate kiss. "The more fun for me."

They spent the next two hours in hot love making session until Lady Melissandre's attendant came to warn them that the time of the royal banquet was nearing and soon everyone would be up and about their business.

Edward sighed. "I hate this." He said forcing to part.

Mary was taken through a secret passage that led to her royal chambers where she was dressed in her finest.

After she left Edward called on his servants to dress him. Today the entire royal family with the youngest members being carried by their nurses, would be present. He cursed himself mentally for not talking the subject he had intended to talk with Her Majesty. He could not allow her to mistreat that child. His brother was always verbally mistreated, even if their mother tried to deny it, but she always blamed Thomas for looking too much like his father -as the rest of his siblings who did.

He had seen what damage it did to a child. He did not want history to repeat itself, at least with the crown Prince who despite the bad Lannister blood had much goodness in him and Edward was determined that he remained that way. The little boy had touched his heart and suddenly the fact that he would be staying here for more than a year did not upset him anymore.

With this new feeling he exited his bedchambers and went to the Great Hall where he was received by the greatest flavors and wine King's Landing had to offer, and where he saw up at the royal table, their eyes briefly meeting, the Queen seated next to her tyrannical husband, sporting the best of smiles. At first glance you could hardly think that they were miserable for they looked to be the perfect couple, a match made in heaven, incapable of hurt but whenever the King and Queen's eyes met he would see the deep hatred burning in her eyes that reflected to the way she looked at her eldest son.

* * *

Lyanna Snow was happy to find Henry had returned. When she heard he was in London she dressed in her best clothes, the few which were no thanks to the elder Lady Stark. She swore that woman was at the heart of all her troubles.

Out of the few women she had befriended at court were Lady Elizabeth Seymour now Lannister, wife of Sir and Ser Tyrion Lannister and Lady Latimer.  
She hoped that Henry would be as excited to see her as she him.

Henry ran into her arms, not caring that others would look as soon as he saw her. "My love" He cried. Thomas shook his head while his intended betrothed could not help but roll her eyes at her elder sister, a person she admired above all behaving by this malady they called love. She thought her better than to fall for someone so foolish as Henry Seymour.

The Queen watched behind one of the paintings, hidden from view. So the dark little Stark wolf thought she could take what was by right the golden lioness? Well then, she would show her that when it came to blood there was no mixing, though very distantly related, the Wentworths and Lannisters were related and therefore Sir Henry she deemed was a worthy replacement for his brother. He was after all like his brother, ambitious, every bit like him in physical likeness but lacked his coldness and though it would be hard to break him, Cersei would in the end mold him to be the perfect lover.


	24. Children Waiting

**Children Waiting for the Day they Feel Good**

**~o~  
**

"_This is the end  
hold your breath  
and count to ten  
feel the earth move and then  
hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamed this moment_  
_so overdue, I own them_  
_swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall, when it drumbles_  
_we will stand tall, face it all together_  
_let the sky fall, when it drumbles_  
_we will stand tall, face it all together_  
_face it all together at skyfall_  
_at skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_a thousand miles and poles apart_  
_when world collide, and days are dark_  
_you may have my number_  
_you can take my name_  
_but you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall,_  
_when it crumbles_  
_we will stand tall,_  
_face it all together_  
_let the skyfall_  
_when it crumbles_  
_face it all together at skyfall_

_Let the skyfall_  
_when it crumbles_  
_we will stand tall,_  
_let the skyfall_  
_when it crumbles_  
_we will stand tall,_

_Where you go i go_  
_what you see i see_  
_I know ill never be me_  
_without the security_  
_are your loving arms_  
_keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_  
_and we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall when it drumbles_  
_we will stand tall , face it all together_  
_at skyfall_

_Let the sky fall when it drumbles_  
_we will stand tall , face it all together_  
_at skyfall_

_Let the skyfall_  
_we will stand tall at skyfalls"_

**~"Skyfall" by Adele.**

* * *

_"Contradict yourself. In order to live, you must remain broken up"_

**~Whyndham Lewis**

* * *

Edward entered the room giving little time for Mary to stand up. "What is the meaning of this?" She said after she dismissed her ladies, giving Susan a look of reassurance. The Earl had abused their good laws of hospitality, he couldn't just barge in here to the Queen's chambers but seeing Mary's hard look she decided not to say anything.

"Your son"

"Arthur? Is something wrong with him? Is he alright?" Concern showed on her every features, she was a good mother now aye, Edward smirked, but what about her other son, her firstborn, the crown Prince, the King's heir, the one she abandoned for that arrogant man's bastards? Her uncle of all people!

"The King's son" He hissed, his face a total mask of anger.

"Oh" She said, thinking it had been something worse. Good grief, the man was making such a big deal out of that little bastard. "Is that all My Lord? I have some people to meet, Queen's business, I am planning to open a new hospital next year, it is going to rival all the ones outside of King's landing, it is going to be in the new wing His Grace has created. I hope you can be present if it's not too much inconvenience."

She smiled, her best smile.

Edward was not convinced, he advanced dangerously at her and without warning pushed her down to the bed. Mary chuckled, the Earl was mad and it was all because of her son. Of all people … that boy brought the worst in them –just like his father –she thought, strutting around the palace, believing he should be respected because he was the King's heir.

Edward growled at her. Everything was a game for this woman, she was no better than her mother. He couldn't believe this was the same Princess he had given his heart to in England. No! This was something else, but he had to believe that deep down his English Princess was there. He could not forsake all hope, he had to be an optimist without leaving realism aside.

"Your son has been locked in his chambers because of his trespass against His Grace, his father. His father, Your Majesty, do you realize what this means to outsiders and foreigners like me? That the King of Westeros is unable to handle his son's one little tantrum, let's see how he handles the big heads in Europe!"

"You are giving this too much importance and it is Your Grace if you will My Lord, titles do not hold the same meaning here as they do in Europe." She said smiling wickedly, beckoning him to join her in the bed.

"He is just a little boy" He said losing will of his own legs as the image of her long slender ones guided him to her. She rubbed her toes against the growing bulge beneath his codpiece. "He is like his father, he knows no better, you really shouldn't concern yourself over something so menial My Lord, remember one day when he grows big and strong" if he ever, she thought, laughing mentally "he will turn out just like his liege and condemn us all into another reign of misery."

His moans were silenced by a fierce kiss of passion as she brushed her lips against his. All thoughts of Jaeherys pulled from his mind.

* * *

Ser Jaime hated being here. Indeed, Jaime Lannister had better things to do then watch over his nephew, while his niece was with that hideous man. He tried befriending the man but that –he learned from his own flesh and blood- was an impossibility. The man had no personality whatsoever and what was more troubling, he had landed his eyes on Mary. He was a new man of course, such it seemed was the fashion of the world these days. Elevate new men into higher positions of powers and thrusting them into royals' inner circles, expecting them to behave better than their better and become more efficient. But men like those rarely were. They had known greed all their lives, taught to them by their parents and born out of their desire to situate themselves in the same circles as their noble peers.

They would never stop; he tried telling Mary but she refused to listen when he came to her bed the morning after.

He towered above her, his height could only be matched for Cersei. Just thinking of her inflamed him, caused a stirrings in the lower half of his body that increased when he stared into her dark gray eyes.

Perhaps, he was right. His father always said women would be his weakness and it turned the prophecy was more true for Tyrion who slept with so many women, whores, beautiful and ugly wenches, women of the worst kind but who wouldn't shy away from a dwarf, especially when that dwarf belonged to the richest house in Westeros.

He always wondered how many. Only the Gods were privy to that knowledge. His father heard from good sources that Elizabeth Seymour, that dirty golden head, long relation of the Lannister, had ruined him for any other woman. But Jaime doubted it. Once a duck always a duck, Tyrion used to say and his brother was not one to let go of vice easily.

Mary and Cersei were most likely to cuckold him but here he was, the fool, believing their every word. After all, they were shared one half of his soul and Mary was in every way like Cersei yet there was an naivety in her that Cersei never possessed and an innocence that made him as the Earl of Hertford, feel guilty because they were both using her.

Mary watching Jaime closely knew what troubled him and changed the subject. "You know what Jaeherys told me today after you barged in my rooms the other night?"

"Which one you have to be more specific, I rarely keep track." He said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

God, he was devilish smile and she swore by all her mother's gods and her god, that she would not let him off the hook so easily. Edward Seymour could complain all he wanted about her husband's son, she would have pleasure while she could.  
Pleasure, she learned, was the only thing keeping her from insanity.

"The one you took your gloves off."

"Ah" recognition dawned on his handsome face "I well remember that night. Little bugger set loose a tantrum, flooded the entire room."

"I hate the sight of him, just his name, it sounds so similar to him."

"You could have disposed of him long ago, after all Pycelle and the rest of my sister's physicians, they were her creatures, your mother would have understood. Her first child was created out of violence, she got rid of it before she showed signs she was expecting."

Mary was startled by this revelation. She never imagined her mother capable of such a thing, but had she been in her position married to a blotting oaf, she probably would have done the same.  
Joeffrey was cruel but he did not lack will only the wisdom to control it. Their grandfather had done everything he could but there was no cure in the disease that afflicted her husband, he was after all as the devil made him –an abomination.  
"I thought about it" she said just to humor him. "but…"

"But?" He prompted wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Like Cersei she loved riding and did not feel comfortable tending to housewife' duties. She was a Queen, she said and her role was to help the people, she had an image to maintain as both a symbol of beauty and admiration. She would ride for long hours, sometimes Jaime even had trouble keeping with her, the first sign that his age was catching up with him. Soon he would be old and she would tire of him, he was not blind. Until that time came though, he would enjoy and reap off every benefit of joining his soul with hers.

"I looked into his eyes."

"I don't understand."

"His eyes, you remember, they are the same as his father's and I screamed and you caught him before he could fell of the bed and presented him to his father. I realized, even if I had it in me to kill that awful creature, I could not."

"Why?" He was becoming more intrigued, this was a side of her he had not yet heard. Perhaps the Earl was right and there was hope for her.

"Because of Joeffrey and my mother … my birth mother." She pointed to the brooch at the front of her dress. It had a miniature of her real mother, Katherine of Aragon at the time she came to Spain to wed her uncle, Prince Arthur of Wales. Everyone was familiar with the story, it was a story that had gone into song and had been widely sang since her marriage to Joeffrey. The Princess who had wed the crown heir in a lavishing ceremony and instead of falling to despair to the tragedy that followed, she set her eyes and her ambitions on the younger brother and managed what many women ambitioned –becoming Queen of England.  
She had manipulated the courts of Europe and her parents to appeal to the pope and rule in her favor. His father had met her and said he was stunned that such a beauty could have fallen for such a vain and childish –as he was back then- man like Henry Tudor, Prince of Wales. But she was firmly devoted and that devotion was only equated by her ambition; she believed with all her soul it was her fate to become Queen of England and that it was a position that was hers and no one else's.  
Fate however had had different plans. Not soon after she left her daughter orphan, Cersei had taken off where her predecessor left and prepared the girl for her role as future Queen, a role her sister had done very well and Mary had been schooled in every way as well.

"Joeffrey is a monster, he will always be, I don't want to be a monster as well." Mary said, her voice very firm, her eyes cold bearing into Jaime's emerald ones.

He smiled, noble sentiment. "It doesn't make up for everything that he's done, do you think your God or my Gods will look at your good intentions and decide to reward you for it?"

"Nay, I don't but the boy is blameless for being what he is."

"And being what he is wouldn't it be more merciful, even generous if you decide to put an end to his misery? Tyrion says we've had bad Kings, good Kings, vicious and mad Kings, do you want Westeros to have the worst of all evils?" He tempted, whispering in her ear as his hand went underneath her gown, searching for her sex. "King Jaeherys, the third of his name, a monster and a devil like his father, the Lannister line finished."

Mary said nothing, deep down she knew he was speaking the truth. Her heart beat faster as his fingers reached his destination; she was not wearing any stockings today for this occasion. She moaned, panted, tears of sweat began dripping from her forehead as he ripped her skirts and descended to her sheath, exploring with his tongue every corner that he knew so well, until she was brought into full submission. He came up, she unlaced his breeches and threw her head backwards as she felt the length of his passage.

* * *

He rehearsed his lines. He wasn't sure what to say; the Lady Sansa rarely had time for him and the times they were together, alone, she was always changing the subject. She hated being reminded she would be wed to this monster.

All Lannisters are monsters, her mother had said before she and her sisters left for England. How she wished she could have listen to her mother now. She refused to acknowledge the truth –that she would be wed in less than a month to this man and she would be force to relinquish all of her father's claims and his lands that were now hers by right to this man, this mere boy.

Not even a King, he was but the spare and she had to conform herself with that and that her mother would not be here to see it.

"My Lady I brought you this." He handed her a small black box with white laces on it. Sansa mentally kicked herself, of course it was a symbol of her purity and so ironic he chose a black box. _A symbol of death._  
Her marriage had been bought with her father's death.

She took it and opened it, not wanting to give his mother another excuse to mock her in front of the whole court. Her eyes widened but she steeled herself again. Too late however for he saw it and smiled.

"It is from the finest jewelers, it comes from Flanders directly, where my future sister in law is I believe. Would My Lady do me the honors?"

She nodded. It was a diamond necklace with amethyst and pearl teardrops hanging at the bottom of the large golden circle that had the letters 'S' and 'T' engraved on them. Eternally yours, was the inscription in Latin around it.

"Thank you Your Highness, it is very beautiful." She said truthfully.

"My mother says a Lady should not be afraid to show off her husband's wealth. You will be Princess of England and Duchess of York, the second greatest lady after my mother, that is until my brother's German bride comes. As such you will be in the eyes and mouths of everyone, you will be both loved and respected."

It gnawed her, she felt very guilty for being so mean to this boy who it wasn't his fault his mother was the great Lannister whore as Arya called her; he was after all another innocent and a tool in his family's schemes. She smiled a small smile and said in deep gratitude "I will do my best not to fail you my Prince."

His heart soared at the way she called him. "You won't" He said then made a vow "My mother might rule my brother and this land, but I promise no one will rule ours. Will you allow me to be your protector?"

"Yes." She said and he led her inside where all the ladies ogled her when they saw her necklace.

Arya felt deeply disappointed, she crossed her arms to her chest. She thought Sansa would be smarter this time.

"Do not fret, it is not Sansa's fault. She always wanted to be Queen." Lyanna silently explained, her eyes centered at Henry.

"She is not the only, all the women here want to be Queen after the Concubine."

"Arya" Lyanna chided "Don't be saying that, she might hear you."

"She can hear me, I don't care." Arya said, crossing her arms "Everyone who is anybody knows she was close to becoming Queen, if the Queen's family was not so vicious she might have succeeded"

Not that it would have done any difference –Arya thought somberly.

"You can't blame the Queen, Her Majesty did as her conscience dictated her to do, it's a tricky thing conscience sister; if she would have been left defenseless no doubt the new Queen's family would have stepped all over her, her children would be kept far from her and far from her family's influence and nobody in England would be safe with the Lannisters declaring vengeance on Henry Tudor."

"I hate all of them."

"Surely you don't mean that."

"I do" Arya said tersely "I hate the Tudors, the Lannisters, the golden wolves, all of them, even Sansa."

"Sansa is our sister, she did not chose her fate, fate was chosen for her by H-"

"Her Majesty I know that but does she really have to marry him?"

Lyanna sighed, how to explain this to a child? "Your sister made an oath before all the Seven and the sacred demigod of these Christians, be they … Catholics or Protestants, to marry His Highness. Your mother swore she would do so and so did our father."

"But how can she make her marry someone like that?" Arya said, not understanding these laws and ways of men.

It was normal, Arya knew one world and that was to fight and gain what was due to you through pain and struggle. She knew nothing of favors and politics; they were all very tiresome subjects to her and she did not even attempt to understand them. It was not her world and she didn't want to be a part of it. She already disliked England and its prominent families, more so the Seymours that the Queen as their appointed guardian was forcing her to marry into.

"Arya … you are not a child anymore, you know the world, tis cruel and hard and nothing in it is merciful, you were born in the long summer, you've known nothing else but you've seen the snakes that roam here and winter is coming and in the winter wolves have to stick together. It is the only way we can survive, if you want to help Sansa we must all stick together."

Arya sighed, looked down then up again and met her eyes. "I don't hate Sansa … not really." Lyanna smirked, that was enough for her. She kissed Arya's forehead and diverted her eyes to the golden wolf her sister thought was dimmest courtier.

Now she understood why Lyanna loved him, he was a wolf like them even if he had Lannister blood in him. Arya walked away as he approached, leaving only the two together. The rest of the world around them went unnoticed.

* * *

Edward slowly made his way to the Queen's chambers. He was not surprised to find her entertaining the new ambassadors that had come from her cousin's Austrian court. One of them, Edward knew already, Eustace Chapuys and the other he did not recognize but on clearing his throat and making himself known, Mary introduced him to them and found the other's identity. Fleming Ambassador, Francois Van der Defelt. Standing next to him was his personal secretary, Dubois who was as his master a man of few words.

The same could not be said for His Excellency, Eustace Chapuys, who had a knack to exaggerate.

Edward was put in the middle of the conversation. The Queen's solar was transformed into a playground with children running around crazy. The Ambassadors unknown of the Queen's feelings for her eldest son smiled.

Edward's eyes briefly met the crown Prince's; he was sorry he could not be the boy's father and that at such a young age he had learned to dissimulate and lie to please his elders. The boy was hungry for love and the only genuine love he saw today was his mother when she took Myrcella from her nurse's arms and along with Arthur, who in spite of being only two could walk perfectly; presented them to the Ambassadors.

"Fine children Your Grace."

"Very fine indeed, Her Highness has inherited all of Your Grace's as your title's suggests, true grace."

"You flatter me Master Defelt." Mary said with a small smile. She rocked her daughter back and forth to stop her squirming. "She is my little angel."

Edward turned away from the scene, not able to say more and excused himself unaware he was being followed.

* * *

Edward grabbed everything he could find and threw it across the room. Damn her! And damn his thirst, he had been licking his dry lips ever since he saw her, just the sight of her made his member throb with desire, he could feel it growing it right now as he thought of their last night.

No Edward, she is not yours she is Ser Jaime's and God knows who else! He wanted to rescue her, to show her true love. She did not love Jaime, not like she convinced herself she did. She was only with Ser Jaime because she had nobody else to rely on, Ser Jaime was her husband's true father.  
That was very plain to see as none of the late King Robert's sons, he or Tommen had inherited any of the Baratheon's features –black hair, blue eyes, square jaw line; they were all blond, green eyed, rosebud and pouty lips. All Lannister features, all of them purebred Lannisters.  
He just happened to be the more gallant version of Joeffrey, what she always pictured her husband would be; she idolized him because she had grown with him, learned from him. Deep down she was still an innocent maiden, a woman with a young maid's heart yearning to be loved.

He had seen it many times and that's what added fuel to the attraction. Ser Jaime had not had the chance to visit his twin, Mary Tudor was a suitable replacement. The girl had grown under her tutelage and in many ways she was like her mother, part of her had been transplanted into the young woman and thus Jaime had to have her.

Because everything that Cersei left a mark on, Jaime saw it as his.

He turned surprised to find the crown Prince gazing up at him.

"Hello." He said walking timidly. He took off his feathered hat that had become fashionable since Europeans started to visit Westeros and wanting to keep up with the rest of Western Europe; courtiers had altered their fashions.

"Hello" Edward saw the bruise on his left cheek the fallen feathers had covered. "Your mother or father?" He asked though he had a fair idea.

"Mother would never hit me, she says good mothers don't do that." He said silently and walked closer "Do your parents love you … Lord Hertford?"

"Yes … they do.' He said slowly "But they've also done some awful things."

"Did they hit you?"

"Yes." The boy's head perked up, his gaze fell believing he was the only unloved child but hearing the Lord's confession he realized he had another wounded soul whom he could share his pain.

"Who?"

"My father."

"Did you tell him you wished someone else was your papa?"

_So that is what happened_. Edward shook his head. "No, I … I told him the truth, another truth –that he was responsible for my mother's misery."

"And did he hit you hard for that?" Edward nodded, he knelt and then sat against the foot of his bed. Jaeherys sat next to him and placed his little hand on top of his. "How old were you?"

The boy was so full of questions and Ned could not refuse. He felt deeply attached to the boy, he didn't know why. Was it because part of him that recognized the pain and sorrow in his mother's eyes, had also ached for her son?

Whatever it was, it made Edward answer "Three, same as you. It was not the first time, my mother mentioned he hit me before but by some miracle I survived despite my young age."

"I am sorry." Jaeherys said and got closer, resting his head against his chest, finding comfort and warmth in his furs.

"We do not get to choose our fathers Your Highness but we mustn't despair. They are only our blood relatives, true family is the ones you carry here" He pointed to his own chest and then to the boy's. "Blood is not thicker than water, you will find that soon enough."

"When?" Jaeherys demanded, his tone slightly rising. "I used to think there were no monsters, my governess said there were not but they are."

"Yes, there are." _And_ _you have to be careful not to turn into one of them._

The boy fell asleep for a second time in his arms at the sound of his soft voice, singing the same lullaby he sang last time.

Mary entered the room, sighing in relief to see the child safe. She did not know what would Joeffrey have done if he found out she had lost the child. She was thankful she had thought fast and made some excuse for his sudden absence to her Imperial guests.

"Let me take him." She said, thanking Lord Hertford but seeing the look of concern had disappeared, Edward took the boy and placed him on his bed. "No."

"No? You dare speak this way to your Queen?"

Ned grabbed her arm and led her outside his bedchamber, closing the door behind them so they would not disturb the boy.

Once they were in his parlor she spoke up. "How dare you? Do you have any idea what you could have caused? If word of this gets out-"

"You don't care about your son, that boy called me 'papa' the first time I saw him, why, I wonder?" He smirked.

Mary widened her eyes. "I-I had no idea."

"Of course you don't. You are more content ignoring your own flesh and blood and warming other men's beds" _Including mine_. "I wonder just how much Ser Jaime must have paid you tenfold, perhaps a night giving you twice the passion you experience for carrying his bastards."

Mary raised her hand but Edward caught it in midair. "Stop it, release me, I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms-"

Edward interrupted her pushing her against the wall. "You are the Queen of nothing. A true Queen cares for her children regardless if their fathers are monsters."

"You don't understand, his father is a monster, he will turn just like him."

"Why? Because he looks like him?" Edward grinned, feeling her body growing hot despite his rough touch. She liked it rough, she wanted to be loved but she was addicted to passion. If she could be asked, she believed the two could not be put together but Ned was determined to show her that they could and that they were one and the same. "You are not an ignorant, you've heard the rumors, you've seen your son and daughter's face, you know no other child could have been so alike a Lannister unless there is strong Lannister presence in the family which in the case of Jaime and Joeffrey, his son, your husband it happens to be."

She tried to struggle free, not wanting to hear anymore of his lies, but he tightened his grip. "You have seen their faces, small and menial differences, but there is more likeness in them than differences."

She flinched in pain as he released her, throwing down her other arms. He still had her pinned against the wall. His face neared and she was finding it harder to resist the scent of his lips, the smell of his breath on her.

He boldly pushed his lips against hers and no sooner did she find herself responding to the kiss, her body melting as his arms were wrapped around her.

He pulled apart and looking deep into her eyes, he whispered hotly. "Not here."

"Why not? Jaeherys is sleeping, he will not mind." Their mouths fused and their kiss deepened, she didn't care if Jaeherys would see them. The boy had no feelings for Joeffrey anyway and Joeffrey was not particularly fond of the boy.

He tore his mouth from her with a ragged cry. If he was mature and did not let himself be carried away by passions as he had before, he would be able to control himself –this time.

She reached down shyly, her hands trailed to his codpiece but he caught them before they could reach their destination. "No … Your Majesty, you and I are going to have a serious talk about your son."

"Only after we finish" She said capturing his mouth, hot for him.

"No! No, no and no!" He screamed, silently praying the child had not heard. "Your son Madame was willing to risk his own life, he was more bold than you, to give his father, your husband a piece of his mind. He is born with your spirit Mary … he has nothing of his father in him."

"He has his face." She hissed, pushing him away. If he did not want give her satisfaction, fine, she would go search elsewhere.

Ned captured her before she made her way to the door and threw her at the sette. "You either go there and explain the truth or risk your son turning into another monster like his father."

Mary stood up and pushed him, strongly than ever before causing him to fall. "You do not have any idea what I go through every day that I have to stand by his side, the smiles, the giggles, the luxury, the blessings, I would give anything to give all of this" She pointed to her dress, taking off her bracelets and her necklaces "away. I have been living in hell longer than you have been in the realm of politics. You know nothing My lord." She turned her back but his next phrase made her turn.

"Oh but I do." He laughed madly. "You say you are the only one who knows pain, betrayal … I have lived with betrayal every single day. My father was a whore monger, he fucked every girl that moved, left a horde of bastards and he passed on his affliction to my brother Thomas. He can't help himself and Henry … Henry, dear Henry your mother, he has a weakness for the flesh even if he has not realized it yet." He rose to his feet "I have been cuckolded twice by my first wife, God knows how many by my second" He said with disdain.

Unlike Catherine, Anne was willing to sleep with anyone who was willing. He was not surprised when he looked into that brat's eyes, but as soon as he had, he explained to her, he realized the child was innocent, devoid of any sin or fault. "I can look into his eyes and see her face and my brother's but I know that if I can prevent my _son_ from turning like their parents, then it would all have been worth it." She smirked shaking her head but he continued. "My pain might not mean something to you but know this, my brother's affliction could have been stopped had it been by one important factor that you are constantly in need or I suspect rather want of ignoring; a mother's love. After my mother found my father fucking his mistress, she could not bear the sight of my brother, every day she would curse him and humiliate him. He would show me off and put me as the example, to this day even if he dared not say it, Thomas resents me and while his resentment borders on nothing more than childish and annoying behavior, I cannot say that I am not aware of the reasons."

"Is that why you refuse to let him out of your sight? Because of guilt?" Mary asked. She refused to feel guilty. She had done her duty, she had provided the crown with an heir and he was the crown heir, whatever her other children did, it would be Jaeherys who would be King, not them. Though she would have liked it to be otherwise.

"He is my brother let us leave it at that." Ned said cuttingly "But my warning still goes, do not ignore your child lest you want history to repeat itself." Ned said, stepping away letting her exit his chambers.

He went back to check on the boy. His eyes remained shut; his thump in his mouth. Not wanting to bring more attention to himself, he did not call his servants and took all of his outer garments leaving only his chemise and his breeches. He pushed the boy underneath the heavy bed-sheets and then took some blankets for himself and went to sleep on the sette.

* * *

"Sir Henry, a word if you please." Anne silently cursed the Queen, this would be her golden opportunity to cuckold Ned again. She wanted to see how it was to have a younger, more virile version than him. Thomas was getting boring and Henry a young buck would be what she needed to satiate the thirst between her legs. But as usual the Queen Dowager had to come and ruin everything!

Thomas looked at his brother with uncertainty. He had warn him all about Anne but forgot about the Queen –since he never took her infatuation with his brother seriously. Now that it was too late he prayed, the first time in his life since his older brother Ned nearly died as a victim of the sweat; that Henry would not be too weak.

The powers that be however were not on Thomas' side.

"Your Majesty, it would be my pleasure."

Cersei smiled a sweet smile that Anne and Thomas knew better than to question. Even when she was smiling she was not, and Anne had never felt more scared than in this woman's presence. Her teeth were sharp and her claws were bare, her looks were divine and she could kill with them at sight.

First Ned now Henry, her sexual appetite knew no bounds.

Henry smiled at his older brother and sister in law and accompanied the Queen. He was surprised to find himself in her chambers. His brow furrowed when he found no one was about them and there were many scented candles.

Cersei initiated the ritual the best way she knew, pouring the young man a cup of delicious Dornish wine and waited until it touched his lips.

A smile danced on her lips as he grinned. It was the same smile that had decorated his oldest brother's face when he had been there to see the Princess of England depart.

"It is the greatest wine I have tasted Your Majesty."

"We can start feasting then."

"Feasting?" He queried causing her to widen her smile. A virgin, pure and untouched. She would be gentle with him.

She knew at once as she advanced to him like a wolf on the prowl, anxious to devour her prey, she would enjoy this one.

"Your M-Maj-" She silenced him with one powerful kiss, he did not push her away. He did not know what it was, the fact that Lyanna had rejected his offer of marriage or the influence of whatever she put on the wine, but her touch was purely intoxicating and letting his passion take over his reason, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her closer to him.


	25. Wishing everyone the best

**A/N: This is not a chapter but I want to thank everyone for your interest and for helping me with this fic, I want to thank Mimi Dubois for being a great Beta Reader and best friend, Pebbles for being a great listener, Velocity for being a great listener as well, Ladyjaxs for her reviews, Boleyn, Dude, Courts for their support as well, all the other review for your support.**

**I wish you a merry Christmas and thanks for staying tuned. I wish you the best for your stories, thanks for making all the stories possible.  
**

**~Carolina Casas. Wishing everyone the best.  
**


	26. Lusty Golden Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tudors belong to history and to Hirst's interpretation of them; GOT belongs to Weiss, Besiof and writer GRRM, I only own the plot and OCs.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's followed this fic and reviewed, to everyone who's supported me, who made this a great year, I want to tell you thank you and you are great. You know who you are.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: Historical romances and ASOIAF and GOT of course.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**Lusty Golden Wolves****  
**

**~o~  
**

_"We touched I felt the rush  
We clutch, it isn't much_  
_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_  
_It's lust, it's torturous, you must be a sorceress, cuz you just_  
_Did the impossible; gained my trust, don't play games it'll be dangerous_  
_If you fuck me over, cuz if I get burnt_  
_I'm gonna show you what it's like to hurt_  
_Cuz I been treated like dirt before ya_  
_And love is evil, spell it backwards I'll show ya _  
_Nobody knows me, I'm cold, walk down this road all alone_  
_It's no one's fault but my own. it's the path I've chosen to go_  
_Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so_  
_Don't ask me why I have no love for these mo'fuckin' hoes_  
_Blood suckin' succubuses, what the fuck is up with this_  
_I've tried in this department but I ain't have no luck with this_  
_It sucks, but it's exactly what I thought it would be like tryna start over_  
_I got a hole in my heart, some kind of emotional roller coaster_  
_Something I won't go till you toy with my emotions so it's over_  
_It's like an explosion, everytime I hold ya I wasn't joking when I told ya_  
_You take my breath away, you're a supernova, and I'm gonna..."_

_**~ from **_**"Space Bound" _by _Eminem**

* * *

_"Their emotions are powerful"_

**~"Seeker" in "Host" trailer (2013)**

* * *

**August 1533**

The stands were crazy with joy. Mary had to sit back and roll her eyes, caught unaware by the Earl of Hertford, the Queen's man –as some called him now since his arrival to King's Landing. It was no secret his mother had started to favor his look-alike brother since his return to England. Now everyone mocked him for it. Since she could not get to the older brother she had to settle for the youngest. And now Mary wondered if she would do the same. Bed the same man, yet a more masculine and smarter version of ambitious but witless Sir Henry Seymour?

Mary did not know. She had done it thrice and enjoyed it but since he'd spoken so boldly with her, they had not seen each other and his words left her thinking.

Had she been responsible for Jaehery's abuse at the hands of his father? Had she alienated him the same way her father had alienated her siblings, including her when the concubine began suggesting that her mother, saintly Katherine of Aragon was not a virgin at the time of her marriage?

She rather not think about it. She was a good mother. I am a good mother –she told herself, unaware she said it aloud and Susan, who caught wind of her words, whispered to her: "No, you are not."

Mary looked at Susan, tight lipped, her mouth forming a thin line. She looked down to Joeffrey, competing in the lists.

"He is not very bright is he?" Tommen said, surprising her since he rarely said a word.

"Nay, he is not." She agreed. She loved Tommen like a brother. He was jealous when his brother introduced her to him and he knew he was jealous so he would take every opportunity to display "true" affection between them to make a clear statement: keep your paws off my wife.

Tommen was not like his family, he had no desire to horn his brother. Though, truth be told, he wished he had some of that Lannister boldness, then he would not have to keep this dark secret all to himself.  
Mary deserved better than Joeffrey but the Gods had not gifted him with the same athletic figure as his brother or his uncle, or the handsome Earl that his sister's eyes followed.

"I bet one hundred crowns the Earl will win." He whispered in his ear, blushing a deeper shade of red when she turned to him and smiled, clearly pleased by his statement.

She kissed his check. "Tommen you always know how to please a Lady." She said. She would get him a wife, it was high time he got married.

Tommen sighed as his brother unseated yet another knight. No one was brave to go against their liege.

Until the Earl of Hertford.

Everyone jumped from their seats. In a mixture of shock and disbelief they saw their King fall from his horse.

"The King!" Everyone cried. He had been unseated and by the lowest knight. A simple knight's son. Never mind that he was foreign nobility, his blood diluted with commoner blood did not make up for the fact he had dared to do what nobody could.

Mary bit her lip, partly anxious, partly excited to see her husband humiliated.

_The Gods have answered my prayer._ Or was it God? Who knows. Whoever it was she would be eternally grateful. This was something she would remember for the rest of her days.

* * *

Joeffrey was brought to his tent, his pride mortally wounded. As usual he threw another tantrum. "Damn that bastard! Throw him in the dungeons then bring me his head!"

"Calm my lord husband, he is after all our guest and our lady mother's ambassador. We cannot afford to be rude to him." The Queen said coming into his tent, everyone bowed to her.

"I don't care, bring me his fucking head!" He screamed, nearly spitting in his wife's face who had humbled herself and tended to his not-so mortal wounds. "Get out all of you, leave me be."

Everyone left except the Queen who imposed her will on her husband. Getting the wet towel left on a stool she began dipping it into the watery substance and gently pressed it against his wounded flesh.

"Agh"

"Be still." She gently chided, keeping her smile at all times. It was the one thing he never could resist. Her smile, it was pure, it was magical. It was virginal and Joeffrey had a thing for virgins; he claimed his wife had not lost her innocent touch. She was the great English rose that bloomed each year he lay with her.  
Joeffrey was obsessed by her beauty and her red hair. It was absolutely perfect but nothing was more perfect –Mary knew- than Lannister features which reflected what their family was worth and their vast fortunes.  
He paid tribute each year for the blessings the Gods had bestowed upon him. All of his children, beautiful, golden Lannister cubs, and all of them possessing her perfect Tudor-Tratasmara facial features.

"Is that better My Lord?" She asked, looking down.

He tipped her delicate chin and brought her face up. Their gazes locked. "Yes." He answered, a sardonic smile dancing across his face. "Tonight My Lady I shall expect you in my chambers. Now go."

"My Lord." She said, turned and left.

She would have to wash herself tomorrow. She could not stand the sight of him; it made her puke each time.

* * *

Harold went carefully over the lessons instilled in him by his mother, grandfather, Uncle Kevan and Sir Thomas More, who had once been the most renown scholar in Europe. Like his predecessors, his narrowed views had made him fall from grace. Upon learning of his opinions through his writings, Desiderius Erasmus who had once been his loyal friend, ended all friendship with him.

Cornellius Agrippa, a name that was associated with superstition and mysticism –the greatest and most dangerous form of Church mysticism- had greatly admired Moore, now the name was one he could barely speak of. All the greatest circles of Europe had shunned him. Including his own country.

Harold greatly admired the man but he made it clear he could only have loyal men in his government, yet his mother had insisted he be kept here and to make sure he would not do anything rash –like he was about to when his father was King- she kept his daughter in her service. The poor girl, Harold thought. He had seen her once helping the Queen to her knitting.

She did not know anything about stitches, clothes or government. Skills that normally every woman of high birth was required to know. The girl was a complete blunder and his mother took every chance she got challenging her.

He put down his papers and stared into his Master Secretary's brown orbs. "What do we do with these skirmishes Lord Cromwell?"

"Your Majesty must consider all peaceful options but should those fail …"

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his tone leveled.

"We should strike before their numbers grow, I am sure Your Majesty is familiar with His late Majesty's situation."

"Aye that I am." Harold stood up and walked to the window. "When my father was a boy –he told me he would not stop pacing. He was frightened. I tried thinking of my father frightened, I could not, I never knew the man to be frightened but I could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Thousands of Cornish rebels situated the castle where he and his mother and siblings were in hiding. Had it not been for my grandfather –brutal but much needed actions- they would never have survived."

Cromwell tried to picture the late King, he could only imagine how frightening it must have been, shut in some dreary old castle with your family, not knowing if that day would be your last.

"These skirmishes must be stopped. My grandfathers did not get where they are at by negotiating. I will not hear their terms, I know what they are and no monarch has ever submitted to peasant's rule, neither will I."

Cromwell bowed his head. His Majesty was proving to be every bit as his grandfather, he was his father's son but had his grandfathers' cunning.

"Deal with them and when you are done make sure you write a testament, I will not have my hands stained with innocents' blood. They can have their properties back and are entitled to as many acres of lands as once belonged to them before the dissolution of the monasteries but should they take arms again, it will not only be them but their families who will be put into serfdom."

Thomas Cromwell's eyes widened. No one had been a serf for more than a hundred years. Why the rash to bring back a cruel practice?

"I know what you are thinking Thomas" He waved his hand at the man in an attempt to reassure him "and rest assured I do not want to be go down in history as a tyrant but my will shall be done. Would you rather I exhibit the leaders' parts throughout London?" Silence. "Thought so. See to it that it is done."

* * *

Edward had expected favors from his lady, the Queen of Westeros but when he got instead remains of the dragon skulls the Mad King once had in the Throne Room, he grew angry. Then, as she passed him to tend to her wounded husband he smiled.

Perhaps this was her play all along –get him angry so she would get him in bed. Angry sex was better than no sex.

He threw the remains into the fire. His eye caught a bone that had fallen on the floor, it was a baby dragon's tooth. He would give anything to see one. The red priestess said that there was a prophecy that all religions possessed, including Christianity, that on the eve of a very special day a comet would cross the earth signaling the coming of the great dragon and with it the arrival of their savior Razhor Ahaii –as she called him.

He snorted. Only fools who could not look for logical explanations for perfectly natural events resorted to superstition. This bone –he observed, peering closely, his brow furrowed, inspecting every corner of it- was most likely the bone of a lion's tooth, probably a small one, undeveloped or any other feline. Not a dragon.

He threw it into the fire as well.

* * *

**June 1534**

Sansa smiled at her new husband. He had not been rough as she expected. She was grateful for it. "When will the Queen be joining us?" She asked, hoping to end the awkwardness.

Everyone was surprisingly nice since she'd become the Duchess of York. She find a common enemy against the Queen in her own family. Her own daughter, Princess Joanna whose mother preferred her half-sister, the Queen of Westeros.

Yet despite all their welcoming she always felt a stranger. It was hard getting used to this. The fashions here were different, the people were different.  
And yet Sansa could not complain and impose her fashions when they had changed after the Queen of Westeros introduced her own.

He helped her dress. It was a ritual he did. He admired every centimeter of her, she was an angel to him. Pure, sweet and beautiful. She possessed a true beauty, the kind only angels had, it was something that radiated from her soul. He tried explaining it to his sister but he couldn't. He did not even try to explain it to his mother who knew nothing of inner beauty.  
He finished unlacing the back of her dress and slowly she turned to face him. He answered her. "Our mother will be meeting us tonight, she is bringing Sir Henry Seymour."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sir Henry Seymour?" He did not miss the contempt in her voice. She swallowed. "If that is what the Queen wishes then I shall bear it." She said.

He smiled. He knew she would understand and kissed her farewell and went to join his companions to prepare for the coming joust.

He wore his Lady's colors and briefly, he wheeled to meet Sir Henry. He was a younger and more ambitious, witless version of his oldest brother, Lord Hertford. Much to his dismay and the King's, he wore their mother's colors.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, gentlemen. 'Tis a good day to die." He jested, everyone laughed.

Harold smirked. "Two hundred crowns I will unseat that arrogant bastard."

"Be careful brother, you don't want our mother to be angry for upsetting her young buck."

"Angry my arse, the woman has been on our backs for years, besides this whole rebellion thing is making me angry, I need something I can vent my anger on."

"It is only a skirmish, that hardly constitutes anger."

"Tell that to these rebels, they just increased their numbers to a thousand followers."

"I never thought it was that bad."

"Neither did my Chancellor."

"I still don't know why you appointed that idiot."

"He is not an idiot and his services bring me results unlike father's previous ones."

"Cromwell's choice I gather." Thomas said, abstaining from throwing his mother as well. He knew how close Harold still was to their mother.

"Actually it was mother's little brother, uncle Tyrion, but I am afraid you are right, mother was also behind it and Cromwell supported her the whole way and I could not deny them. Parliament agrees with every choice they make."

"You should dissolve Parliament and have only one Senate that votes for everything you say no matter how ridiculous or useless it is like the Emperors of Rome."

"I should, shouldn't I? But then the whole rule of law and for the good of the people would not make sense anymore. The commons need to believe there is still hope."

"Hope is dangerous."

"Aye it is that is why I use it." Thomas cocked his head, puzzled. Harold elaborated. "Hope my dear friend is an idea, an idea that makes the people believe that no matter how harsh the winter is, how hot and infernal summers are, eventually –if they work hard- God will smile on them and they will be rewarded. Look at Wolsey, Cromwell, Cranmer, they all are such good examples, new men, our uncle Suffolk included; worked so hard, got so high." He chuckled and brought his brother closer, their armors making a heavy noise as they bumped against one another. "Hope my dear Tom, the only thing stronger than fear. As long as it stays within my grasp, the crown is secure. What these rebels are doing is promising and there is no room for two."

Thomas shook his head. He was glad to be far away from politics. He and his brother went to their horses and met each victor until the last round where –as usual- Thomas absented himself.  
That left Sir Henry as the King's opponent. He asked for his Lady's favor, the Queen's, boldly. Cersei smiled and wrapped a golden cloth around it and gave her best smile. She moved her lips slowly in a way he understood as "Do not take too long."

_Poor handsome fool._ She thought.

As she predicted her son unseated him. Her dear Henry was no match for her Harold.

That night she took care to ease all his worries. "But he unseated me, you should be angry."

"You will be beaten many times, a man recognizes defeat and accepts it without prejudice." She said biting his lower lip as he crashed his lips against hers.  
She drew blood, he licked it from his lips and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, letting her have a taste of it.

"You are so beautiful." He said as she mounted him. His mind was still centered on Lyanna. Lyanna who? He thought as she began riding him.

She did not care, if she did, she would have accepted his offer but no. Proud little bastard, she preferred her sister's company over his own. He had told her the truth –that her sister would not stay with her. Already Sansa had left to marry Prince Thomas, then her younger sister would leave to marry another Thomas and Lyanna would be left all alone, forced to return to Winterfell where she would be at the mercy of tyrannical Lady Stark. –A woman who could not wait to humiliate her.

She kissed him fiercely erasing all remaining thoughts of Lyanna.

The Queen Dowager was fire; Ned was crazy not to have her. He silently thanked her Gods for allow him that fortune.  
If he played this right he would be elevated higher than every peer, hell higher than every family member. He could be made an Earl, a Marques, even a Duke! He would finally earn his place.  
Since he could remember it was always Thomas and Edward, Edward and Thomas. He was sick of it. Henry was as good as any of them –if not more.

As he let out a great howl the Queen felt his release and she rolled off of him clutching the sheets. Her young golden cub was as good as any lover. He had the potential to become greater than Jaime if Gods be willing she could get rid of his older brother Thomas and marry that animal Arya as soon as possible to him; she would have Sir Henry all to herself.

Her brother's wife was already on to her but with no witnesses and Cersei's cunning, Elizabeth Lannister nee Seymour was unable to prove anything.

_Let her speculate._ It would give her brother something to entertain himself. He always loved a good mystery and his wife was just as annoying as him. They were an excellent pair.

* * *

Henry did not attend the meeting of the Privy Council the following morning. He was there to represent his brother, sometimes Thomas as well, in his absence. He could barely walk, the Queen had to send a maid to accompany him to his chambers.

Nobody could accuse him of sleeping with the Queen when they saw him being walked by one of her beautiful maids of honor.

"Thank you." He said and gave her a golden crown and waited until she disappeared so he would go back to his chamber adjacent to Thomas'.

He was not surprised to find their older brother's wife, frivolous and terrible shrew, Anne, her form sprawled on Thomas' bed.

He laughed. What would have caused him disgust days before was now amusing. If only that shrew knew how pathetic she was. She could be the mistress of Caesar, it was not like she was aloof to the way the King was looked at her, if she wanted. But like his brother and her lover, her ambition were too small and she too vulgar.

He smirked and went to his bed to fall asleep before his brother came and he was forced to hear another lecture how the Queen was evil and she was only using, yadda, yadda …

Poor Thomas, he didn't know anything of love. He pitied his young bride and their marriage, they would never know the love he and the Queen had.


	27. Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective creators and to History, no profit is being made out of this, I only own the plot and the OCs.**_  
_

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, encouraged me to go and thanks.  
**

* * *

**Reawakening  
**

**~o~  
**

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

**~"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_"I miss everything about her and I would do anything to get her back..."  
_

**~ "Jared" in "Host" trailer (2013)**

* * *

**October – December 1534**

"What are you doing in here?" Mary hissed pulling him inside before anyone could see him. "You know how risky this is? Are you sure no one followed you?"

"Please Mary this is ridiculous you are worried about one little report, it is the French, they are still angry your brother rejected their Princes so now they want to get back at us."

"Yes but look at these rumors Jaime, if someone were to believe it-"

"You cut his head and that's that. I refuse to believe the flaming lioness is scared over one little rumor." He wrapped his arms around and began to fondle her breasts, his loins flaring up at the sounds of her moans. Ha! Take that English Earl! He could stir up the flames of desire in her; nobody could do that better than him. They were lions and lions mingled only with lions and Mary as Cersei was a very unique lioness. Descended from the finest Kings the world had ever seen, and blessed with fiery hair, Jaime knew when she blossomed into womanhood that he had to have her. As with Cersei they were made for each other and no petty Earl, son of a knight would take her away from him.

"Let me go … please" Mary begged "You will add more credence to the rumors."

"Let them, they say the Lannisters are a family of depraves then let's give them something to talk about." He said huskily nibbling her earlobe.

"Uncle Jaime please …this could mean the end of us."

"It will not, understand I will not let you go. I will go to the ends of the world just to be with you." He said giving light kisses at her neck, and when he felt her melt in his arms, he knew that the lion no matter how old was still mightier than the Wiltshire wolf.

Mary hated this, not able to fight her passions, but the Earl had left for England briefly after he received news his son had caught a fever and the Queen had also demanded his return.

Somehow despite it was she who was betraying Jaime with Ned, she felt it was the other way around and as Jaime unlaced the back of her gown and began exploring her body with his soft hands, she felt even worse. But, she tried telling herself, Jaime was right. Ned was nothing but a wolf, a golden wolf with Lannister blood but a wolf nonetheless and fate had ordained cats and dogs should not be mixed so she let Jaime take her and lost in the heat of the moment, she forgot all about her worries.

* * *

Edward could not wait to get out of that house. His _wife _was nothing but a mindless shrew who delighted herself in engaging in malicious gossip and she believed herself to be his equal and while she was for a time, Ned could no longer bear his presence.

The brat wasn't even his yet he looked after it instead of his mother who was busy sleeping with Thomas, Bryan and God knows who else. He didn't care, it kept her occupied and far from his business. She never suspected his thoughts were always when they made love on one ginger haired lioness who made his loins stir and scream in madness. He placed the image of her face whenever he was with Anne.

Anne felt it strange at first experiencing such passion since she considered her husband an eunuch but perhaps it was being far away from Court the stimuli he needed to boost up his energies and take her as a man should. Eventually their nights became more enjoyable and Anne found herself seeking his company more. She no longer felt guilty that she was carrying Bryan's bastard when it meant more nights of pleasure at the hands of her wolf who ravaged her like the savage beast the Queen of Westeros had transformed him into.

When it was announced it was his time to go, Ned was surprisingly begged by Anne not to leave, in that same haughty voice but this time she meant it. And very coldly he said no but when she kissed him he could not help but respond to the kiss as he realized the fragrance he wore was similar to his Venus.

Another hour of maddening love-making, he left and dressed quickly without summoning his servants, before she could wake up.

On his arrival to King's Landing he made sure he took as many baths as possible. He had to take the scent of Anne, he felt unclean and worst of all impure. He had not been with the Queen for what felt like an eternity that he had succumbed to his fantasies. _How pathetic_, he thought.

His first audience was with the King. Joeffrey was there to greet him and throw a banquet in his grandfather's honor who had arrived at the same time as Edward did but from France.

He brought dire news and they could not wait yet Joeffrey -one to delight in showing the splendor of his court- thought they could and they were forced to sit for more than three hours listening to mindless musicians sing about countless stories of love and chivalry.

Ned turned to the Queen; she was very engaged in her conversation with Lord Tywin and his brother, Lord Kevan Lannister. She barely had time to look at him.

As the festivities ended, his grandfather, uncle, and brother escorted Joeffrey to the Small Council where they would discuss the matter of France and the foul rumors being spread across the continents regarding their family. This left him and Mary and her children alone in the Great Hall and not missing an opportunity she invited him to her privy chambers to have dinner.

* * *

Ned thanked Her Grace and sat facing her. Jaeherys pushed his seat closer to his, his younger brother Arthur did the same imitating –much to Mary's dismay.

"Jaeherys are you not going to eat?"

"Yes mama."

"Yes, lady mother." She corrected savoring the spices on her food, she could feel the venison, the gravy dipping from every corner of her mouth. Ned could barely keep it to himself, he gasped and then realized what he'd done.

"Is My Lord alright?"

"Yes." Ned said, gulping. Jaeherys was clutching Arthur's hand, his younger brother was trying to arm wrestle him but he failed.

"Arthur stop that, you don't do that with the crown Prince."

"Why not mother?" Arthur asked boldly. Mary smiled, she liked every aspect of the boy. He reminded her of Ser Jaime and even Cersei at some points. Her mother would be proud of this one, she thought.

"Mama." Mary looked down at her daughter, only two years old and she was already speaking and saying full sentences.

"My bright little girl." She said, taking her napkin and cleaning her face. "What, you are not hungry sweetie pie?"

"No, me play." She said pointing a finger to herself then pointing it at her brother's direction. Just who, Mary did not know but she inferred it had to be Arthur since he was her full brother.

"Arthur walk with Lady Clarenciux to your sister's apartments and play with her." She commanded but as Arthur moved to stand up, Myrcella surprised her by saying "I do not want play Arthur, I want play Jaeherys."

Jaeherys had been making silly faces at her before Arthur distracted her, of all her brothers, the little girl enjoyed him best because he was kind and gentle and he loved reading to her.

"Sweetie your brother is very busy, he has to attend his studies, remember he is the crown Prince, he has no time for fun."

Myrcella hit her fists on the table demanding her wish be carried out.

"Sweetheart no" Mary said very firmly. Before Myrcella could open her mouth and scream, Ned stood up despite feeling his enlarged member, and offered his servants to take the children to the crown Prince's chambers where they would all play together thus ending the matter.

Mary felt reluctant but seeing her daughter's pleading eyes she agreed.

"You handled that pretty well." Mary said after they left.

"And you showed that you cared, what an oddity." He commented drily as he turned, watching her disrobe very slowly, provocatively.

She giggled. "Do not lie to yourself My Lord, I know you desire me. Everyone does and yet very few have captured my heart as you and Jaime."

"I thought you said there was nothing between you."

"On an outer level there isn't. He is my uncle but behind closed doors nothing is stopping us from being morally ambiguous."

His eyes widened in shock.

She chortled, finding his open mouth expression very amusing. She took her last garments and let them fall on the floor. She was stark naked and she made her way to him. "Oh don't be so surprised. The Targaryens did it and my true mother is the result of years of inbreeding between cousins, the Tratasmaras are the result of Portuguese and English marriages. My parents were very closely related and my mother was married to his brother after all."

"But that's different. Your mother's marriage was annulled My Lady must not forget."

"The pope in his high throne in Rome could not wait to annul their marriage for the bigger prize and my father at the time was such a bright church scholar that everyone thought that with a Spaniard for wife that he would remain faithfully Catholic."

"Popes and church men don't make the best wise men."

"No, they don't but laymen do." She pointed out surrounding him with her arms. They began to make their way down underneath his shirt, ripping every shred of fabric until it was only his breeches. Reaching underneath she rubbed the soft spot where he had released earlier.

"Does it gnaw you? The faithful and loyal Earl of England, succumbing to a simple woman. But I am not just any woman am I? I am the Queen of Seven Kingdoms and it burns you to know that it is me and not your wife in my place as the miserable wife of that wretched man."

It would be a suitable end to Anne Seymour, the woman deserved no less. She could understand a fling there, a fling over here, but why mingle with simpletons when she had Adonis in her bed?

She failed to understand human nature, she was sure if her mother and uncle Tyrion were here, they would help her understand.

He could not bear it any longer.

He pushed his breeches down and pushed her down, forcing her to kneel and brought her face closer to his member. "Shall I?" Good heavens, sick wench, did she have to ask?

Without waiting for his nod she opened her mouth and took his engorged member and began to suck eagerly, getting lost in the feel and the taste of his release.

* * *

Arya released her arrow. She hit the target right in the bulls eye. Cromwell was praising her for her prowess in last night's hunt. She had been the only one brave enough to go out hunting for His Majesty's white boar. If she could best a Lannister then her day was made.

She celebrated with Dornish wine and Dothraki skins the Queen's would-be allies in Spain had brought from their commerce with the nomad warriors across the narrow sea, east of Westeros.

"My Lady could not equal any man." Cromwell praised further.

"No, no one could praise me be that man or woman." She said smugly. Sansa was allowed to be smug, so would she. She needed to show these arrogant Europeans how Northeners behaved, without mercy, without lies, being brutally honest.

Everyone clapped. They had gathered and formed a semi-circle around her.

"An excellent skill, who taught you to shoot so well Lady Stark?" Sir Thomas Seymour, the Wiltshire knight and younger brother of Earl of Hertford who was away in King's Landing, asked; an amusing grin gracing his features. Arya shot him a glare and her eyes were powerful enough to twist even the demented and twisted, shameless mind of Anne Seymour nee Stanhope.

"My father, the late Lord of Winterfell." She said cuttingly without any emotion. She turned and paid him no more heed. She was Arya of house Winterfell and their words Winter Was Coming, and Winter had come in the form of the Stark girls. Arya was determined to see her father's legacy and beget her revenge on all Lannister but she also wanted to hon her skills in the hunt and the sword.

Thomas said nothing more but stood while others eventually grew tired, watching her attentively as she shoot more arrows. She never missed any target.

He opened his mouth when she turned, aware he had been here the entire time, but no sound came. Her eyes were perplexing and they set him right where he belonged, he knew his place when he was around her and he was always wary since that dinner, of his words. She was a she-wolf, fierce and bold unlike her sister who had more Tully than Stark. She was a true Lady, she made the perfect Princess.

But the she-wolf was the true embodiment of her father's legacy, she was the true Stark of Winterfell.

"My Lady." He offered extending his arm. Arya looked down at him coldly; their eyes met and she noticed how they were the same color –icy blue. They were both born in summer but were raised in the harsh winter. The Seymours after all, despite their marriage to the Wentworth heiress, were as cold and unyielding as the family she belonged to and would not rest until they achieved their goals.

* * *

Lyanna bowed her head to the new Baron of Sudeley. An appointment Sir Thomas Seymour did not seem very happy with despite his ambitious nature, knowing what was the price paid for it.

The Seymours had risen high thanks to poor Henry prostituting himself every night for their evil Queen. She prayed the King would be married soon and to a lady of great courage so she would displace their Queen Dowager in the council and the people's hearts.

The people who lived in bliss, did not care who was on the throne as long as there was peace and prosperity in the land. If their crops flourished, if roses bloomed and the weather suited them and they had money to buy their liquor, pay for their other vices and sustain their families, all was good.

Henry was one of those men. She had opened her heart to him and he had taken it into his safekeeping bowing he would make her his spouse and she would be well off and respected. She could have accepted his offer and Cersei Lannister would have never put her clutches on him but Lyanna believed at the time she was sparing him from pain.

Henry was childlike and devoted to his family. He had many ambitions as his older brothers and wanted to prove to his family that he was worth something –she could not take those ambitions away from him to marry her –a simple bastard. He deserved better.

But was this better?

She spied the way the Queen locked gazes with Henry. Under her command, the King had given him lands and named him Viscount.

She withdrew her gaze from them and returned to her chambers. On the way back she bumped into newly made Baron of Sudeley, Sir Thomas Seymour.

"Lord Sudeley forgive me." She said, ever mindful of titles. People here were more special about title than they were in Westeros. In Europe you could not afford to forget them lest you wanted to be banished which for some proved to be a fate worse than death.

"Nay, My Lady it is I who should ask for your pardon. I was on my way to see your sister, the Lady Arya. Have you seen her? I escorted her to the palace but I am afraid I lost her when we entered the Great Hall."

She smirked. Oh Arya, so like her to make everyone nervous. "I am sorry My Lord, if I knew half the places my sister frequented I would be filthy rich."

Thomas barked in laughter. He assessed her from head to toe. She was far more beautiful than her sister but not rough or fiery tempered like her.  
She was the kind of woman Henry would prefer if he was not with that woman. He shook his head mentally; his brother was a naïve fool. He believed himself to a be a man of the world, a man of experience but what type of men fell straight into a woman's clutches whom rumor had it slept with a thousand men? It was no secret. For a man like Thomas who had been with and seen it all, he knew the Queen was out of his league and he did not even try to go there. Unlike his little brother he knew what her game was and if Henry remained in her clutches he would end up with his heart being crushed and his spirits broken.

"In that case milady let me escort you to your rooms, who knows, the Lady might appear of thin air." He said and both laughed unaware the Queen's spies were recording their every word.

Cersei smiled sadistically when she opened their reports. She looked back at her lover sprawled on her bed huddled to the side where she had slept, then back to the letter.

Perhaps it was time to play fair to the little bastard and give the Snow girl her wish.

* * *

Jaeherys embraced his younger sister. He heard the muffled sounds coming from his mother's chambers. He went to investigate, unlike his younger siblings he and Dany were not heavy sleepers.

"Shh, they are making love."

"What is that?"

"You don't know what making love is? And you say you are crown Prince?" She mocked but not in a hurtful way like their father. She enjoyed time she spent with her mother, she was the only mother she had known besides the Lady Dorna Lannister nee Swyft. The Queen had taken care of her and Dany felt she had to repay her; she always made sure that she was well provided and nothing was missing in her stepdaughter's life.

Now it was her opportunity. She took Jaeherys' hand and pulled him to a corner where sound from their mother did not come and explained her actions with the Earl.

"Oh … oh …oh …" Jaeherys said then his face slowly turned into disgust as he tried to imagine a man's nether regions and a woman's sheath fitting together like pieces of a puzzle –as his eldest sister had explained. Finally he ended up screaming "Ew!"

"Shhh! Do you want mama and Lord Hertford to know we've been spying you idiot." She hit the back of his head, he huffed and crossed his arms but said nothing.

"Come on let's go." She took him to his chambers accompanied by the Lady Susan who thought nothing better to do then to play along. Her Lady's children were always too precocious for their own good and her stepdaughter was a fast learner as well.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to prevent herself from screaming any further, showing her excitement as her spirits went soaring. Just as they reached their second peak, a scream gathered in her throat but Ned quickly covered her mouth with his and took it into himself, tasting every corner of it.

She gazed down and noticed his erect member was ready for the taking. She held her breath, panting violently as she felt herself lowering down, her body controlled by their mutual lust and began to move within him. Her movements were slow and delicate. Very soon, his lance was buried inside of her and they began to quicken her pace, her body shaking madly, her lips trembling as they locked against his. And then his release came … and his seed flooded with maximum force into her sheath, nestled deep within the fertile ground of her womb.

"Ned …" She said huskily "Is that all?"

"Is that all? Your Grace, you took all of me, I won't be able to walk for weeks."

She giggled. "Good, then I will get to have you all for myself. The wolf and the lion, the first time that cats and dogs come living together under a single room."

"You forget that I have a large and furious lion trailing and sniffing my every move."

"Do not worry, I will deal with Jaime but as for you My Lord, if you are not here by tomorrow morning I will send your beautiful arse" she dug her nails into his buttocks drawing blood, it made him roll his eyes and throw his head back, burying it further into the pillow, moaning, dripping with cold sweat, his breath ragged and his heart beating with wild desire "back to England and you will have to be content with that shrew of a wife of yours."

"Dear God please no.' He swore, Anne was a bitch and of the worst kind. She was like a mare in heat who spread her legs to everyone who was willing. Everyone had a gotten taste of her, even Ned and he could tell those men were idiots because they were not missing anything. She was anything but savory, every time he was with her he felt like Varys, the court eunuch, unable to perform, impotent. She reminded him of what he was –a political, passionless animal, incapable of love.

But there was the Queen of Westeros who melted the ice in his veins until his blood turned into hot vapors.

"Wench, you are driving me crazy."

"Mary" she scolded as he rolled her over, inverting the positions. "Do not forget now take me as a wolf takes a bitch."

"Your wish is my command." He said and violently thrust forward earning cries of passion from the mighty ginger haired lioness.

* * *

Mary supported herself on the wall to reach her son's bedroom. She watched all her children minus him during their sleeps. It was a queer thing that she did but she did it as long as she could remember with all her loved ones since her siblings' birth.

He began to stir and slowly open his eyes. "Hi."

"Mum- I mean … lady mother?"

Mary nodded, brushing his blond bangs from his face. She needed him to open his eyes fully to look into them and make sure she was not staring back at his father's copy.

What she saw made her sigh in relief.

"Mama?" Jaeherys forgot all of his concern as he watched his mama turn and begin to sob.

He tried to near her, he sat up and snuggled close to her but when he was about to place his arms around her he hesitated.

_She will hit you_ –a dark voice in his head said. _It is true, she will_. He said back and shrunk back in his spot, hiding his head underneath his legs.  
His father already hit him for telling him the truth. He told him he was nothing but a weakling and a major embarrassment and if he ever became King the whole kingdom would crumble because they would have a ninny instead of a King.

Mary turned her head and brought his face up and realized he had been crying.  
This was not the face of the monster but the reflection she saw in his eyes was.

Oh God what have I done? She had turned herself into the monster she swore she would never become and now because of her, Jaeherys would turn into a monster. "I am so sorry honey, I have turned myself into this horrible person, I thought I could hate you because I was not brave enough to stand up to your father."

"But why do you hate me mama? I loved you."

**Loved. **The boy no longer thought of her the same. It was the first step, she had to remedy this before it was too late. She knelt and looked deep into his sparkling green eyes and said: "Jaeherys I am sorry, I thought … I thought you would turn out just like your father, he is not a good man, you've seen. I forgot what it was to feel loved and … and I turned to your Uncle … I thought it would be easy … oh God sweetheart I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She grasped his hands and he let go.

Mary had failed. She was about to stand up when he jumped and surrounded her neck with his thin arms and squeezed harder than ever before and whispered "It's alright mama, I forgive you just don't do it again please, I do love you and it hurt me when you showed Myrcy, Artie and Dany more love than me."

She could feel the left side of her dress all wet for his tears.

"My boy, my beautiful boy …" She sobbed brushing his soft golden hairs. "I promise I won't."

"I know Myrcy and Artie are not my real siblings but I love them, if I can love my half siblings, you can love me." He reasoned and Mary looked into his eyes, nothing but innocence, regret yes but innocence nonetheless that more than ever she was determined to keep.

He buried his head back in the crook of her neck and let himself be soothed by his mother's kind voice –the first time he ever heard her speak this way to him- until they both fell asleep on the carpeted floor, their arms around each other.


	28. How Difficult It Is To Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. You make this possible.**

**I don't know when I will update Four Fates, I will try before this week is over, there hasn't been much hits to that so it all depends, I will be re-reading some bios and revisit my notes before I do.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: All the wonderful world of GRRM, ASOIAF, GOT and Tudors historical fiction, biographies and journals.**

* * *

**How Difficult It Is To Love**

**~o~**

"_Seems that I have been held in some dreaming state  
I twist in the waking world, never quite awake  
No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine  
And down through my ribs_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
And all around the world was waking, I never could go back  
Because all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open  
And finally it seemed that the spell was broken _

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undome_

_No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_Someone's stitching up the circuit boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Someone's stitching up the circuit board_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
No more crawling like a crow for a boy, for a boy in the garden  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_Someone's stitching up the circuit boards  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door  
Someone's stitching up your circuit board  
Someone's slipping through the hidden door"_

**"Blinding" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes  
I struggle to find truth in your lies  
And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know  
My weakness I feel I must finally show"_

**"Awake My Soul" by Mumford Sons**

* * *

"_Come to us into our darkness. We offer you these false Gods, take them and cast your light for the night is dark and full of terrors"_

**~ "Melissandre" in GOT 2x01**

* * *

**December 1534 - April 1535**

Mary awoke to the sound of drums. She ordered the servants to dress the boy in his best garments, in the heat of last night's passion and drama she'd forgotten today was Joeffrey's name-day celebration.

"Beloved nephew" Their uncle greeted. "And my Queen you grow more beautiful every day."

Mary smiled kindly on him, she turned to her grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister who did not even spare him a glance but his lips almost twirled into a smile when Tyrion presented them with his wife and sons. Perfect little Lannister cubs.

"Thank you uncle, and what fine young men we have today. Please come."

Two fine young children stepped forward, their heads bowing low before their aunt and Queen.

"Your Majesty." They said in unison, like everything else they did together. Tywin could not help but feel proud. They were perfect in every way and not cursed like their father, the only thing he regretted in his life.  
His sweet Joanna, who sacrificed her life so this monstrosity could live. But out of that monstrosity –he told himself- he'd been blessed a second time around since he married Joanna and been blessed with perfectly formed twin children, with grandchildren who possessed the same angelic features as his older children.

Even Cersei could find no fault in them; Jaime winked at Tyrion who smiled at his brother. His brother had scored big with the Seymour wench who was anything like her sister. The only thing Jane Knivert nee Seymour did these days was complain and pray for forgiveness, and of course continue to blame the long dead Boleyns for her child's death.

_If only she knew_ –Jaime thought.

"Say your names children" Elizabeth encouraged when she saw their hands tremble. It was their first time away from home and she had warned Tyrion but as usual, men –no matter what their sizes- hardly paid any attention to their wives' counsel and Tyrion was no different in that respect.

"J-James" The first one Mary guessed was the leader of the twin duo, said.

"K-Kevan John, Your Grace." The other said who was visibly more nervous than his older brother by two minutes.

"Nice to meet you my lords, I hope you enjoy the capital as much as I have. I have a son who is just about your age. Would you like to play with him?"

"Yes, Your Grace, thank you for the honor."

"There is no need to thank me children, we are family and my son is in need of good companionship, I know you and him will be good friends. In fact why don't you go join him right now?"

The children's face brightened and she ordered her chief lady in waiting, Susan to take them to her son's chambers.

"That was very kind of you niece." Tyrion said sitting next to her, his wife taking the place in between him and his father.

"I figure I would take your counsel."

"What counsel is that? I'm afraid I gave you too much counsel and half of the time you didn't listen to it." He chided but Mary could tell by the smile on his lips he was really jesting.

She giggled. "I was a terror wasn't I?"

"No more than your mother at your age or your sister Joanna, your mother had to scream at her to calm her down each time."

"Some things never change." He added, their laughter died down after Joeffrey decided to vent his anger for the poor meal on a poor squire, Ser Dontos whose punishment was to drink two barrels of wine. When he could no longer hold it up, he threw up on the floor and was taken out of the courtyard and left to die outside the city's walls.

Mary forced herself to smile and join her husband in his mad laughter as the rest of the courtiers. "We have had idiots, vicious Kings and mad Kings but I don't believe we ever had vicious and idiot Kings before." Tyrion said when they moved inside the castle to the Great Hall were the greatest celebrations were being held.

Jaime who overheard his brother could not help but chuckle as well. "It is good to have you back brother."

"You say that as if it was torture being here all along."

"More than you can imagine, don't ever leave me alone with these fools."Jaime said, his grin widening. "Our nephew thinks he can sentence anyone on the basis of dislike."

"Send me too then, the Gods alone know I would do anything to get out of here."

"But dear brother you just got here. There is too much for us Lannister to talk of and the fun just started" He pointed to the dwarfs, fools and other entertainers below.

"You really know how to make me feel welcome" He commented dryly.

Jaime laughed and slapped his brother's shoulder.

"Joeffrey's idea I gather." Tyrion added watching their nephew throw silver coins at the poor entertainers as they chased around the dwarves. It was humiliating and despicable, yet no one said nothing.

"Cheer up the next part is not so bad." And it wasn't except for the Queen who did not see what was so amusing about torturing defenseless poor creatures.

She was glad her children were not here to see it. Jaeherys, she learned was so sensitive to these type of things. He confessed he didn't like cruelty and he detested going out hunting. He said he preferred staying indoors and devoting his time to studying and playing swords. He didn't mind jousting because he was used to seeing blood from the times she and Joeffrey would force him to attend the tournaments, but he didn't enjoy cruelty.  
_"If I have to be cruel I will be mama because you want it, but I will never be cruel out of want. It is bad, I do not want to be bad as papa."_ He claimed and embraced her afterwards, revealing more of his fears.

Mary was worried for her eldest son. She always imagined it would Jaime's children who would be sweet, wise, and gentle but her oldest son, ironically Joeffrey's, turned to be the strongest and gentlest and wisest of her children.

"Your mother would be very appalled if she saw this." Tyrion said moving his chair closer to his niece. Jaime joined them standing guard behind them.

Ned, below, could not resist showing his jealousy. The man had her there all to himself and the dwarf lord was not helping. He swore he didn't know what his sister saw in that man. "You are very narrow minded Edward." She commented as one of the knights of the King's guard put the mutilated beast out of his mystery, thrusting his sword into his heart. It's painful cries were eclipsed by the roaring laughter and clapping from the King and Queen who was usual followed his every move. Her uncles and lover could see in her eyes that she was hurting inside and absolutely disgusted with the spectacle. She would do her penance after her she confessed to her chaplains her sins once more.

"As if you do not lust for lesser creatures." Elizabeth commented, replying to her brother's earlier question. She fixated her eyes upon the Queen's. "My, my Edward, you always aimed too high but the higher you aim brother the higher the fall."

"Be silent Elizabeth, Her Grace is within my grasp."

She snorted. "She has Ser Jaime as her lover, even we, simple wolves are no match for the golden lion."

"I would not be so sure sister, remember we descend from Lannisters as well, we have golden blood running through our veins and we are not lions but golden wolves, a stronger breed."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh Edward how I missed you, Tom and Henry have been no fun and John … well mother and father still have their hopes that he will wake up."

"Do they? I seem to recall father telling us he would never wake up."

"Well, you know our father, he was never much for praying as he was for whoring. Leaves you wondering how many of our servants are not our brothers, our sisters or his grandchildren." She said bitterly. Ned smirked.  
He enjoyed her boldness. She was the only one his siblings besides Tom, he could have a conversation with. And, she was fiercely ambitious as Ned. When she married Tyrion it was not solely out of the need to help their sister escape her misery and rid their family out of the shame she brought on them, as it was to further her advancement as the future Lady of Casterly Rock. Since the Lord of Casterly Rock's heir was knight of the King's guard and all knights were required to don all possessions and take a vow of celibacy to protect their King, he would never get to inherit and that made the possibility of naming Tyrion as his heir, higher.

"Sister you never cease to amaze me. If the King would have not looked at Jane, our family would not be where they are now." He said referring to the late King.

"If the King hath looked at me, you and that fiery red-haired lioness would not be romping around your chambers like piglets each night." She said boldly and by his red cheeks she could tell she'd hit a rough spot. "Yes, I've heard. You are not the only one with spies big brother."

"Sister, please!" he hissed but her laughter only increased.

"Come Edward, don't tell me you don't enjoy it … down there?"

"Elizabeth please this is hardly the topic for a married woman."

"Just because I'm married does not mean I'm dead. Tyrion proves to be a good husband and lover. His experience with whores has been very gratifying and his cock is the size of a big ball."

Ned's eyes widened. He never thought he'd hear this side of his sister but true to her Seymour nature, she was lusty and hungry for companionship. In that respect she was no different than Thomas but unlike Thomas she would never cheat on her husband or look elsewhere for pleasure.

_She and Dorothy are probably the only ones of the family_. He thought. Everyone else was cursed to look for pleasure outside of the marriage bed.

"At least you are happy with your spouse." He said "Can't say the same for the rest of us."

"Oh come on you can't blame us for your misery. You are all miserable because you wanted to be. God knows if Thomas would only marry that little animal Arya he would fulfill his dreams and be filthy rich but there you have him. He likes to pretend he is that she-wolf's lap dog, she loves to throw things at him and he follows her around picking them up like he is her slave."

She sighed. "Thomas doesn't want to open his heart. She wins every verbal round and I suspect it's because he lets her. Makes me feel almost sorry for him."

"You feel sorry for Thomas?"

"I said almost."

Mary talked with her uncles about Joeffrey's intended changes to the Small Council. "He says he wants to be present."

"Is he mad?" Jaime said for a third time. He and Mary had had this conversation for Gods knew how many times. It was pointless. His father would never allow Joeffrey to be present. He was careless and lacked wit. He could not risk the kingdom to go to that full, he was King but a mere figurehead. The real ruler of this kingdom was Tywin Lannister and as long as he and uncle Kevan lived, he swore the Kingdom would not go to ruins.

Sometimes Joeffrey considered if it would have been better if they had allowed nature to take its course and let Joeffrey die when he was sick of consumption, no more than three summers ago. But then there was Jaeherys. Despite Mary's recent bond with his nephew, he wasn't sure the boy would make a good King.

"He's been mad, born mad, what was the old saying, every time a Targaryen is born the Gods flip a coin?" Tyrion jested grabbing a piece of roast meet, sending a smile to his wife below who was happily conversing with her oldest brother, Lord Hertford.

"Dear brother if I did not know better I would say that was an accusation."

"Dear brother" he said back with the same amusement. "You wound me, I am merely stating a fact. Too much purity if there ever is such a thing breeds nimwits then of course my lady's philosophers may prove me wrong. What is their phrase? We are all born innocent but the devil makes sinners of us all."

"It is true. But you are also right, some men are just born monsters." Mary said and all three turned their heads to their King who was laughing and clapping at the next beast they brought forward, sacrificed like in some pagan ritual for his pleasure.

* * *

"Arya!" Lyanna had been alarmed along with Sansa when their sister disappeared. She had been very angry she had not gotten the boar as promised and lost the bet. She ran off into the woods near the River Thames when they finally found her engaged in sword play with a peasant boy.

"Who is this?" Sansa demanded, her eyes piercing the lowly born boy. He bowed his head recognizing the colors she wore could only mean she was someone of big importance, then when he rose is eyes, just enough to take notice of her pendant he realized by the letters inscribed in front that he was standing right in front of the Duchess of York and Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark.

"Forgive me Your Highness, please do not punish the Lady Arya, 'twas my fault. I encouraged her to come here-"

"No Jeremiah. It was my fault sister, I told him to come here, he is my sparring partner."

"Sparring partner eh?" Thomas said.

Arya groaned. It seemed like the man would not let her be. He had come out of nowhere and his eyes looked closely at her, surveying her entire body.

"That is Her Highness' sister you were hitting and my betrothed."

"I am not your betrothed."

"Arya!"

"No, Your Highness, if the Lady wants to be hit let her, a bitch needs a few whips before she can be beaten down into submission."

Lyanna and Sansa stared wide eyed at Baron Sudeley. He had no idea what he'd done.

Arya pushed Jeremiah down, dropped her wooden sword and made her way to him.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

She gritted her teeth and without warning, her fist connected with his square jawline.

"Arya, what in the seven hells?! Do you realize what you've done. Oh Gods, My Lord, I am terribly sorry, please say something!"

Thomas responded with laughter, Sansa and Lyanna stepped away looking more baffled. He wiped the blood from his lips. "That was quite a hit but nothing compared to this." He said going to grab to wooden sword and in the same fashion, without warning, she kicked her legs making her fall on a big puddle of mud, dirtying all her dress.

"For shame my lord! You are both crazy!" Sansa screamed. She swore if her husband was here he would take care of this man. "You should apologize to my sister right now! When the Queen hears of this she will banish you from court. You better not be around when my husband comes."

Her direwolf that had been roaming the forest looking for game, came out of the bushes and stood its ground ready to leap at her mistress' attacker. Thomas stood his ground as well, his grin turning wider as the animal circled him.

He was not intimidated, he had grown around wolves, he had wolf-blood running through his veins.

"Nymyeria stop!" Arya bellowed and the direwolf obeyed, turned around and returned to her mistress. "Easy, you know you are not supposed to eat filthy food"

"Arya you apologize too, mother is going to be very furious when she learns of this."

"Mother doesn't care you dimwit or else she would have send me a letter, she sends you thousands!" Arya barked and Sansa opened her mouth but closed it, knowing it was true.  
She turned to Thomas Seymour. "When the Queen hears of this she will throw you in a dungeon."

"As long as we share the same dungeon then I am happy."

Arya gritted her teeth, so did Sansa. Now she understood why her sister didn't like him, he was so full of himself.

Lyanna could not help but laugh. They were equally matched in stubbornness and arrogance; though her sister did not wished to admit it, she was extremely arrogant and believed she could do anything by herself and was better than everyone else for it.

"I would rather be boiled in hot water than be your wife." Arya said, secretly admiring him for being the first person not to be afraid of Nymeria. Even the King of England had cowered before her giant wolf.

A seductive smile played on his lips that the only thing it did was make things worse. Playing his little game, Arya grabbed a handful of mud from the puddle she'd been thrown into and walking over to him rubbed it on his face.

"Now we are even." She said with a sweet smile, giggling as he broke in laughter.

_Seven hells!_ She thought. _Will he never give up?!_

No, hardly likely. But in the meantime he came to his senses, she would make his life miserable.

Thomas cleaned his face with his handkerchief and could not help but laugh louder, his eyes following Arya Stark as she disappeared from sight.

"Charming woman." He said to her sisters who thought he had to be mad to still pursue her.

* * *

Henry was scandalized when he arrived to Sheen Palace, commonly known as Richmond since Henry VII refurbished it and was dubbed Richmond after his former title.

"They should cage that little beast in the dungeons."

"Or in my bed." Thomas said chortling at his brother's shocked expression. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and take that grin off his face whenever he was with that royal bitch. He was making a mockery of himself in front of the court.

Thomas wanted to climb up the social ladder as anyone else in his family but he wanted to do it out of his own merit, not leave off his brothers' scraps, especially his little brother who was nothing but a naive, romantic fool who was dumb enough to believe that woman's lies.

The Queen, needless to say after she heard visited him later that night under the guise she came to see her eldest son who had moved his court from Greenwich to Richmond.

Thomas locked his chambers and spoke to his brother in a grave voice. "You are not going to visit her tonight."

"Who says I won't? You? Please brother don't make me laugh, remember I am responsible for this family's elevation."

"No, Ned is and do not blind yourself because you hate our brother, you hate him almost as much as I hate him but you can't say anything except to me."

Henry stood up and in his rage kicked the stool next to his bed and pinned his brother against the wall. "You and Ned have been on my back since day one, I have lived on your shadow and I am sick and tired of it. You are just envious because I got to be in Her Majesty's bed while you and Bryan have to take turns sharing that vulgar bitch's bed."

"At least she doesn't pretend she is moral, your bitch on the other hand talking now about bitches little brother is more of a hypocrite but perhaps you like hypocrites, cheap golden wenches who pretend they love you then they rip your heart out."

"You son of a -"

"Careful little brother we come from the same mother, admittedly a bitch who bears no love for us, but when it comes to hate, she hates you more than she hates me."

Blinded by his rage Henry did not see the fist coming from Thomas. Henry looked from the floor up at his brother scandalized with what he'd done. How dare he? When he told Cersei of this he would ...

His brother broke his chain of thought laughing and leering at him. "Poor little Harry, like a lost puppy, so in need of a mother's love. Is that it little brother? You want a bit of our mother's love and since she can't give it to you, you go to that bitch."

"She is not a bitch, she is the high Queen-"

"Yes, yes, the Seven Kingdoms and Dowager Queen of England and what then? You think she will make you Lord of Casterly Rock? If her father croaks who will be Warden of the West?" He laughed as in spite of his protests, helped his brother up. "Cersei? You? No, the mighty Queen will never, mark my words give her power for a boy who still has his head in the clouds."

"She says her father will recognize her, she will be Lady of Casterly Rock and I will be-"

"Warden of the West? No Henry, if anyone it will be Lord Tyrion. Our sister has given him two grandsons who take after the Lannisters, their grandfather will not deny him what is rightfully his now."

"I refuse to believe that." Henry said but Thomas only smiled and opened the lock so he would exit his chambers and go on his way to see his lover.

Thomas shook his head.

_Poor Harry._

Poor indeed, but he was right about him. Just what was he doing with his life? Consorting with whores, including his brother's wife was not what he had in mind when he arrived to court. He wanted to enjoy everything his brother enjoy. He was not blind to Ned's passion for a red-haired lioness. He had not been very discrete to Thomas about his feelings for her.

Before the Lady Arya no lady had amused him, they were all the same. The only reason he lay with Anne was because she was available most of the time but truth be told he was getting tired of her and as he directed his thoughts on Arya, he smiled to himself, thinking when she would be his.

* * *

Her lust for him was never satiated. Jaime knew he was fighting a losing battle but he would fight with every inch of his soul. He didn't care if he had to share her with that common wolf, he would win in the end because while he enjoyed her body for the most part, he had something Lord Hertford did not posses, her heart.

* * *

Mary felt the typical morning sickness that came with every pregnancy.

"You are growing fat." Susan warned. "These gowns will not be able to keep the secret forever."

"I don't care. My husband must not know yet."

"He will, he will start suspect if you don't tell him soon."

"How can I tell him?" Mary shot back. "If he were to find this it is his child he would kill us both and then my children … no Susan! I cannot bear to think what he would do to them."

"He won't know. Any blind man can see they are Lannisters and Jaeherys is his son, if anything forgive me, he will take it out on you and Lord Hertford."

"Thank you Susan, that is a great help."

"You brought this on yourself. You should have known nothing good would come out of it and if you would have taken the potion the Maester prepared for you as you were told-"

"I did take it."

Susan's brow furrowed. _Why is she enceinte then?_

"I know what you're thinking and truth is I don't know either. I told them to amp the dosage thinking it would … it would get me rid of it but every time I took it my body would reject it."

"Mary, this is serious. This could be the devil's work. Are you still taking it?" Mary nodded. "And still nothing?" Mary nodded again. Susan's face paled. She caught words of the red witch's words to Lord Hertford the other day when she whispered that her lord of light shined on him. "Take the tears of Lys."

"What? You want me to take my life?"

"No, I don't but if this is the devil's child then the tears of Lys would not harm you, and instead rid you of that creature."

"I cannot."

"You must. It is your only choice." Mary refused to say anything, tears over flooded her cheeks. Her hands fell on her stomach that was beginning to swell with new life.

"Mary listen to me." Susan knelt before her and took her hands. "This goes beyond anything we have ever faced. If I am correct this child will only bring you pain. Think of your cubs. You want to leave them motherless? Think of Dany, she loves and admires you. Are you going to leave her motherless too? Remember how she suffered before you came, all those years of neglect –are you going to forsake her too?"

"No!"

"Then listen to me, you know I speak the truth." She told her what the Lady Melissandre told Ned the other day and her face paled. "This baby is a product of hell, you must destroy it."

"Nay I can't. I already risked too many lives. Ned, he will …"

"He will not know. No one will." Susan spoke firmly, clasping her hand tighter making her whimper. "Everyone will think this is another one of your irregular monthlies. After they see the blood you will be put to bed and no one will assume a thing. Only you, the Maester and I will know the truth."

"And Lady Melissandre. If this is her doing as you say, her red god will not allow us to get rid of the baby."

"It is not a baby, don't call it that. Call it by what it is." Mary refused to but looking into her friend's eyes she realized it was the truth. Susan's tone softened. "It will be no different than the last time." She said and of course she was right. Her friend knew her very well.

* * *

**A/N: This is just an interlude, next chapter will be bringing new and better surprises. Hope you enjoyed.**

**r/r!**


	29. Those Free of Sin Cast the First Stone

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own anything except the plot and my OCs.**_  
_

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: GOT, ASOIAF and all the worlds GRRM has created and historical biographies and fiction.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**********Those Free of Sin Cast the First Stone**  


**~o~  
**

_"__I woke up in a dream today_  
_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_  
_Forgot all about yesterday_  
_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_  
_A little taste of hypocrisy_  
_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_  
_Even though you're so close to me_  
_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

_It's true_  
_The way I feel_  
_Was promised by your face_  
_The sound of your voice_  
_Painted on my memories_  
_Even if you're not with me_  
_I'm with you_

_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_

_I hit you and you hit me back_  
_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still_  
_Fine line between this and that_  
_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_  
_Now I'm trapped in this memory_  
_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_  
_Even though you're close to me_  
_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

_It's true_  
_The way I feel_  
_Was promised by your face_  
_The sound of your voice_  
_Painted on my memories_  
_Even if you're not with me_  
_I'm with you_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_

_No, no matter how far we've come_  
_I can't wait to see tomorrow_  
_No matter how far we've come_  
_I can't wait to see tomorrow_  
_With you_

___You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Keeping everything inside_  
_You_  
_Now I see_  
_Even when I close my eyes_"

**~"With You" by Linkin Park**

* * *

_"What we've got here is ... failure to communicate  
Some men you just can't reach  
So we give what we had last week  
Which is the way he wants it!  
Well he gets it!  
And I don't like it any more than you men!_

_Look at your young men fighting  
Looking at your women crying  
Look at your young men dying the way they've always done before  
Look at the hate we are breeding  
Look at the fear we are feeding  
Look at the lives we are leading  
The way we've always done before"_

**~"Civil War" by Guns N' Roses**

* * *

_"There's a point far out there, when the structures fail you. When the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're shackles, letting the bad guy get ahead... Maybe one day you'll have such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I had. Someone willing to... plunge their hands into the filth, so that you can keep yours clean."_

**~Jim Gordon in "Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

* * *

**April - September 1535**

They spent hours making love. Mary had to feign all the sounds of pleasure that came out of her mouth when she lay beneath him; she spent weeks rehearsing when she was with Edward, making sure she remembered the way he tasted, the way he kissed, the way his lips felt when she touched him and how he squealed like a dolphin –his mouth forming a large 'o'- when she pushed her sheath in his lance.

She memorized every trace of him, from head to toe so when she was with Joeffrey she pretended it was him.

It was unfortunate that as he took her, his eyes noticed the hidden vial, now not so hidden, lying next to her hope chest. With eyes of an eagle, he withdrew from her and ran to it. Grabbing it, it did not take a genius to know he had figured out her whole scheme, he threw it across the room. She hugged the covers closer to her body awaiting the next explosion.

It did not come. Thank God, she was thankful to the Almighty and her mother's gods. Just then Joeffrey grabbed her hair and such was the strength of the pull that she fell from the bed with a loud thud.

"You … you shameless bitch. You wanted to kill my son!"

"Joeffrey please stop it-" She attempted. She did not care if she miscarried, her other cubs were more important. They needed her, she wouldn't give up. No matter how many times he hit her or tried to break her, she would go on for them.

"I am sorry … I have been so weak …" She attempted doing the dumbest plea Joeffrey had ever heard. She knew she was failing but she did not care. Joeffrey was malleable. You only had to show him how much you loved him, how much you were willing to humiliate yourself for his sake and he would let you go.  
She was used to it. She had seen him at his worst. This was nothing.

"You are mistaken Your Grace." Joeffrey said blandly "I believe you do not want to bear another child of mine. I know how you have seen Tommen. You prefer it was him on top of you instead of me! You whore!" He slapped her. Her face touched the floor for a second time. There were no tears on her face, her lips were pursed, her stance was firm, and her teeth were so hard pressed together she could feel her gums bleeding.

"You really think my brother would ever find a lusty red-haired wench like you attractive? A siren who is no better than my mother to lure men into her bed."

"I have been faithful to you!"

"Only in body, your thoughts linger on my brother. I wonder … maybe I should bring him here after our son is born so he can fuck you day and night –"

"Joeffrey stop it."

"No, yes he should fuck you. Then he could get you with child and that little child." He chuckled cynically "I could feed it to my lions."

"Joeffrey that is enough. You are obviously not in your right mind. If you do not mind I will retire to my chambers."

Joeffrey stopped her, grabbed her arm, pulled her against him, and threw her on the bed where he began pushing against her, spilling his seed.

She felt so dirty afterwards. Joeffrey had figured out her whole scheme, except for the part the child she was carrying was Ned's bastard and not his.

* * *

Mary spent her days in tears. He had botched it. That bastard had ruined her plans. Now she would have to bear the face of sin for the next years she had left; she didn't believe she could live any longer as Joeffrey's wife.

His mood swings were becoming increasingly erratic and his sadism alarmed even their grandfather.

_Oh God what am I going to do?_ She was watched day and night. Servants and physicians came all the time to check on her. Her chief lady in waiting Susan was taken from her service and returned to England.

Mary still remembered their teary farewell._ "It is not a farewell Mary. We will see each other again. I am confidant."_

Mary had watched from her window as the winds and the powerful waves carried her ship away. She would never see her friend again and now she was being forced to bear this curse.

Oh God, please Lord –she prayed that day, harder than ever before- do not let Joeffrey's influence on this child. Please do not punish my child for my sin. _Please oh Lord, protect this little one from my husband's evil._ _Let no evil touch his forehead._

* * *

Tommen raged at his brother for the treatment of his wife. "How dare you? She is of royal blood, twice the royal blood you will ever have, ungrateful fool."

"Watch it there Tommen, you may be my brother but I am still the head of this family and your King."

"You are no King of mine. A man who treats his wives like mere chattel-"

"They are chattel! In case you haven't noticed I have a kingdom to run, I do not have times for the woes of women."

"You don't want anyone to know that it was you and Varys who arranged for your first wife's death. You could not wait to get rid of her. What was so wrong with her Joeffrey? She gave you a child."

"A useless daughter!" Joeffrey roared. Everyone knew women could not inherit. Why was Tommen making such a big deal of this?

"A healthy living child not like all the whores you have fucked who have only given you stillborns and deformed creatures just as yourself. The Gods are judging you brother and you are paying for your sins. Do not give them more reason to injure you because they will not be merciful to you Joeffrey, when you are dead and you are all but bones they will judge you and you will be burning in the deepest pit of the seven hells."

Joeffrey smirked. "Hell you say? I am a King, my body is sacred, a King cannot be condemned to hell. You on the other hand little brother will be burning in hell for the rest of eternity for coveting another man's wife! Now get out of my office."

"It is for all eternity you fool." He corrected but he was already out of his office.

* * *

With Varys' help, Ned visited the Queen. Foul creature, he did not trust him one bit. But he was his only way of seeing Mary again.

"Sweetheart." The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. "It is alright Mary, I am here … Your Grace … Your Majesty, look at me."

Mary slowly turned. Her hair was disheveled and her palms bore the scars of fingernails and teeth marks.

"I could not … I could not … I am so sorry."

He felt sorry for her but restrained from showing it. Mary was not a person who needed pity. She hated it. You reserved pity for your enemies. It did not do her any good feeling sorry for herself and she hated herself more for it. And as the thing inside her grew –she was reminded every day of her sin.

Ned had to ask her. "Mary, I have to ask you, did you intend to kill it?"

Mary looked at him. He was blunt. Good, she had no space for pity and soft-heartedness.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing. The usual, the Queen is in a very delicate condition, she refuses to see anyone and the King is very worried for her."

Silence.

"Well? Did you?"

She gave a nod.

His lips trembled, fists formed and he wanted to look away from her, turn his back but he could not avoid her searching stare. They were searching for any sign of pity, empathy that she much needed.

"How?"

"Tears of L-"

"I mean how many times did you try?"

"Four not counting the others." Ned's eyes widened. Mary began explaining. "The first time you and I … I became _enceinte_. My monthlies were always late so I thought nothing of it until Maester Pycelle confirmed it. I was with child, your child."

"How do you know it was not Ser Jaime's?"

"It couldn't have been. My uncle and I did not lay until a month later when I knew I was with child."

He looked at her, his eyes pierced her, his gaze hardened as she justified herself.

"You gave that man children but you couldn't let mine live." In the back of his mind, it screamed the answer. But he could not force himself to accept it. Why his offspring and not Ser Jaime's? Jaime's children were nothing but arrogant bastards like his son, Mary's husband. His children were more deserving of the title of Prince, and here she was trying to kill another one.

"I was wrong, I believed you to loved me but you clearly love yourself."

"Ned please –" Mary reached for him as he moved to stand up but he wrenched his legs free of her.

"Good day Madame and I hope I see you in hell when we are both dead."

"No Ned …" she screamed as he exited her chambers. "Please don't leave me."

As she said this, tears streamed down her face and then she grew silent. A pain hit her. She refused to scream.

_No, no … no!_ Screaming frantically, forgetting Ned was still in the room she reached underneath her nightgown and found blood. "Ah!"

"Fetch the doctor quick! Quick I say!" She heard Ned scream.

By the time the physicians came Ned could already hear them whispering in his mind it was too late, yet they surprised him when Maester Pycelle along with Doctor de la Sa –her birth mother's physician, and one of the few she had been allowed to bring from England- turned to him and told him the child still lived.

"Are you certain?"

"I am My Lord. There is no mistake. The heartbeats speak for themselves, the children are healthy." Dr. de la Sa said.

Ned was so lost in thought he did not caught the physician's entire sentence. His primary concern was Mary. "The blood."

"Her Grace's body is very delicate, naturally because of her fragile state and being of the weaker sex, His Grace's seed takes a toll of her. Does it not Doctor de la Sa?"

"Yes I am afraid it does. When Her Grace was carrying our lord Prince Jaeherys, she faced many sleepless nights. The day before learning of her pregnancy, stains of blood appeared on the bed. She entered early confinement and with the Lord's infinite mercy, she and the child were spared."

Pycelle cleared his throat. It was known he did not like the Christians imposing their will on the Seven's temples. But more than anything, Edward knew, the real reason was Pycelle's power. Anyone who tried to overstep his boundaries as his cruel mistress, Cersei Lannister, he saw him as an enemy.

"The Seven have clearly protected Her Grace, her God and the Mother to whom all women owe their wisdom, have watched over Her Grace before. They shall not abandon her now."

Edward looked at Mary. Her hands resting on her stomach, she was shaking. Their eyes met. She was afraid, very afraid and for the first time Edward was afraid as well.

He went to see Melissandre. "Is she going to die?" He said without preamble.

Melissandre did not tremble at the sound of his voice. Her hair fell down her shoulders like a cascade of flames, the jewel at her throat shined redder as she neared him. "The light of Rh'llor shines upon you."

He took her hand away from her face. "Stop it. I have done everything you asked, I have protected her, watched over her, now it is time you do the end of your bargain."

"Oh? And what bargain be that My Lord?"

"You said your devil god would protect her. She is dying milady, I see no salvation from your demon lord."

"He is not a demon, he is the one and true God as you believe yours to be. Tell me Lord Hertford if I help you, what guarantee do I have you will commit yourself completely, mind, body, and soul to the will of Rh'llor?"

"I said I would damn you. Now save her."

"You must give all of yourself to the will of my God, Lord Hertford."

Ned saw no way out of this. He had to save his lover, he saw the toll his offspring had put her in. Why she couldn't get rid of it, he wasn't sure but he was sure Melissandre was behind it. He nodded. "What must I do?"

"A die for a die. Let the first man without sin cast the stone."

"Matthew."

"Quite right." Said Melissandre in admiration. Most of these new Christians hardly knew scriptures, they were like the old Christians, who did nothing but preach and complain about the material world and how corrupt one church was from another. This was a man who was devoted –in his own way- to God and set on his religious ways.  
It would take a hard time convincing him but he had a stronger motivator driving him.

"A die for a die Lord Hertford. The first man … and woman who shall cast the stone to your lover's salvation shall also be the ones responsible in saving your child's life."

"How?"

Melissandre cocked her head. She gave a short smile. "A die for a die." She repeated, walking around him like a cat toying with her rodent before the final assault. "To give life the lord of light must take life away."

Ned narrowed his eyes. "I do not want an inn-" He said knowing where this was going but she interrupted him.

"No innocent life shall be harmed. The lord of light takes only those who are guilty. Do you accept?"

He looked at her hand suspiciously; the image of Mary dying at childbirth and screaming in agony haunted his vision. He ended up agreeing. He felt an enormous power surge as he took her hand.

"You may go Lord Hertford. The lord of light shall heed your request as he is wise, just and merciful as he is vengeful." She said, her gaze following him to the door.

* * *

Anne raged at Bryan. He had been too rough on her. Now her child –Ned's child- was lost. No! He'd returned for a second time and she had enticed him into bed. It worked. For three nights they had lain together, drenched in cold sweat, Ned like a ravaging wolf never stopped and Anne found herself screaming for more and enjoying every second of it. And now when she was proud to admit she was harboring his seed, she had lost it!

He wanted a son now. She blamed the heavens for this! She had sin yes, but did they have to take an innocent child's life?

She could barely look at its face as they took it from her.

Bryan excused himself from his Lady's apartments and went his way. Secretly he admired her for having the strength to stand up the next day and dance her way in court, still flirting, still willing to lie with him.

Thomas, Edward Seymour's meddling brother was nowhere to be seen. His younger brother, Henry, however was and he outrageously sat next to the Queen.

It burned Thomas that he had to sit next to his brother, in between him and the Queen. It was important to keep appearances.

A messenger hurried down his mistress' chambers. He waited until she arrived, clearly exhausted from the dance and being fucked behind the purple curtains after what Bryan had paid to that royal guard.  
Guards –these day remarked Bryan- were so easy to bribe. But as long as the kingdom was corrupt and the wicked flourished, all was right in the world.  
Then she looked at the face of the cowering man before them whom Francis towered over as he approached him and asked: "What do you have to say to My Lady?"

"Sir, 'tis better if I say it to my mistress' ears. This is something that concerns her."

"How dare you? Do you know who this man is?" She says, her haughty smile same as her tone, dancing on her lips.

Bryan chuckled. He was the black pope.

"With one word and he can send you to hell, oh it is true, isn't it Sir Francis?"

"Very." Bryan said, pleased she was using that title. The way she purred in his ear. It was a wonder why the Earl of Hertford preferred to stay overseas instead of his _loving _wife's company.

Then again Lord Hertford was not known to be a lusty a man. _Shame,_ because men who weren't did not deserve to call themselves men.  
Unknown to them was he enjoyed countless nights of fucking the most delicious vixen and grey-eyed, flaming-haired witch his eyes had ever set upon and every time he did, his icy veins would melt and his blood would boil until it turned into steam.

If Bryan were to know, he would take the first ship and sail over to King's Landing where he would work endlessly to convince the red-haired vixen to choose him instead.

The servant was at a disadvantage. He sighed and forgave his mistress for the dire news he was about to tell her but, said in a grave voice. "My Lady your children … Master Thomas and Edward Seymour … the-they ..."

"Yes?" Anne demanded, clutching Bryan's hand. She was trembling and Francis did not have the heart to pull away. His eyes pierced the man that warned him to continue and deliver the news as fast and painless as possible.

One of those bastards was his seed and while he did not care how many bastards he sowed on his lovers' belly; Anne was something else. The woman was in dire need of love and until recently she believed that her husband would never be able to love her.

"They have died milady. I'm terribly sorry, they were taken by the fever, we did not want to give you any cause for alarm, they did not suffer any pain rest assured. They are with God now."

Anne could barely hear anything else. She could hear the Queen in her French and Dornish silk pink gown with golden brocade, laughing at her expense, jesting with her lover, Henry Seymour as he took her to dance floor and danced shamelessly with her.

Her knees buckled, she pushed Bryan away and she let out a loud cry "Nooooo!" that pierced the walls of the palace.


	30. Fertile Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic.**

**Sources of inspiration: All the wonderful, gritty, realistic and supernatural world of GRRM; Bernard Cornwell who makes exceptional characters as well, historical romances, biographies and fiction.**

**I altered the date of Anne of Cleve's birth, not the year but the month.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**Fertile Garden  
**

**~o~**

"_I stayed in one place for too long  
Got to get on the run again  
I saw the one thing that I want, helped me get out of bed  
I am throwing rocks at your window,  
You are trying to pull sheets back together  
They say we are dreaming too big, I say this town is too small_

_Dream_

_Set me aside, turn back the clock  
Give me some time, I need to break out  
And make a new name, let's open our eyes to the brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

_I've taken hits like Apollo  
But I am getting back up again  
And from the moment I saw her I was hell-bent with heaven-sent  
I am throwing rocks at your window, we are leaving this place together  
They say we are flying too high, get used to looking up_

_Dream_

_Set me aside, turn back the clock  
Give me some time I need to break out  
And make a new name, let's open our eyes to the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

_I know it's a brand new day  
Come on to the brand new day  
I know it's a brand new day_

_Dream_

_Set me aside, turn back the clock  
Give me some time I need to break out  
And make a new name, let's open our eyes to the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

_Set me aside turn back the clock  
Give me some time I need to break out  
Make a new name, let's open our eyes to the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day."_

"**Brand New Day" by Ryan Star**

* * *

"_A woman that cannot bear children is like a river that is dry. A woman too must make the barren land fruitful. She must make life grown where there was no life. Just as the mother Nile feeds and replenishes the Earth. I am the Nile. I will bear many sons."_

**~ Cleopatra in "Cleopatra" (1963)**

* * *

**September – November 1535**

"Your Grace." Mary's eyes widened seeing her younger brother. "Thomas!" She greeted as he approached her, swinging his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mother let me come."

"She is not angry with me then?"

"No. That? Of course not. She understands but asks you to be discrete next time."

Mary cocked her head. "You mean she knows … of the other ones."

"She does, it is alright Mary. They were begotten in violence and Lord Hertford's child would have caused you more trouble."

"It is causing me a lot of trouble, twins you know." She added silently guiding his eyes to her swollen belly.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. His lordship's seed was strong.

"How did she know?"

"Remember Pycelle, he is her creature and she sent him to you so she would know what you were doing."

"Good of her." She said bitterly. "I have not been able to eat, drink or shit without my maids watching me. It has become hideous Thomas and I grow more like a whale each day."

Thomas chuckled as she turned her back on him and walked to the window, resting her hands on the window seat.

"You look more beautiful each day, pregnancy suits you. You remember how mother looked when she was pregnant with Joanna? She looked as big as a house." They both laughed. He cupped her shoulders, turned her, and kissed her forehead.

"You are turning more charming every day Tom. How is Sansa?"

"Complaining as usual and my brother unmarried and mother worries about the succession."

"What about Joanna? Surely she will marry her soon." _Like I did_, she was about to say.

"I do not think that is the best solution. Our brother has been in dire contempt about the issue of marriage since the annulment. Nobody wants another Madelaine."

"It doesn't have to be that way. There are many ladies in Europe who will have him. Even some in King's Landing have been flaunting themselves, expressing their wishes." She said with an expression of disapproval.  
All those ladies who showed their low-cut dresses and flaunted themselves before her and Thomas, believing they were as sick as Joeffrey. _Poor creatures_. Mary thought. They had nothing else to do than use their bodies.  
What have you done? Her mind chided. She had used her body but not like that. Her children with the exception of Jaeherys and Dany who was Joeffrey's first wife; were created out of love. In her heart of hearts she still loved Jaime and even when she was with Edward, her body still yearned for him.  
He was there every day of the week, he visited her chambers day and night. He was the only man besides Lord Hertford and Varys, whom Joeffrey trusted. He stayed the longest with her and while their nights were not the same as before, he still claimed they were special. But deep down she knew that the love they once shared was slowly being extinguished, she did not want to admit it, but the love she felt for him was very different from what she felt six years ago, and it was slowly being replaced by Edward who was currently away, tending to his wife's grief. Poor woman, she thought. Neither of them got the happy ending they dreamed. Mary was stuck with a monster for a husband and she was stuck with an Ice Prince; and while he was faithful to her in heart and soul, he could never hide the disgust he felt for his wife when they were alone.

"You do not have to trouble yourself over the matter of our brother's hand, neither does our mother. The right woman will come." Mary said decisively. She would rather her brother never married. Although she loved Tom, she had a stronger bond with Harry. They were closer in age and had been together since times immemorial; when their mother was not there to comfort her, he was. And, she feared if he married her little brother would face the same misery as she did.

"He will have to come to a decision soon. The King of England must have an heir. Do not blind yourself Mary, you and I know that I was not made to be King of England, despite my mother in law's ambitions, I do not wish it so and mother knows, you know, Joanna knows, grandfather Tywyn knows. It is imperative Harold make his decision now." His hands fell to hers. "You know by now why I have come here. Our mother does not forgive what you did because there is nothing to forgive. But she asks your help, you are the only one who can convince Harold out of this madness to remain celibate."

Mary almost laughed at that. Harold, celibate? That could not be farther from the truth. But unlike their parents Harold was more discrete and he was moderate in his passions, he did not let them cloud his thoughts or stand in the way of his ambition.

"So I am to be the main architect, the guiding light to his misery?"

"It doesn't have to be that way. It all depends who Harold chooses as his bride. She will not get to have any say in the Council but she will have her own court and council and private establishment as all Queens do, but nothing more. Mother does not intend to share her power with her, whoever she may be."

"Then what is the point then? What will Harold use her for?"

"Make an alliance, it's obvious England needs allies besides Spain, we cannot trust them. You know their duplicitous character and the French are not exactly keen on friendship."

"I would imagine so" She said drily. She sighed and went to sit on her bed. "Who is left then?"

Thomas' expression turned grim. "Surely not! She cannot be considering the German states, the Holy Roman Empire, Spain … they would wage war on England."

"At this point Spain has larger things to worry about than their wars on religion. Suleiman has led an offensive against Charles and Charles has already said he will fight to the death with him if necessary. It is our only option." He said sitting next to her.

"But Suleiman is so far away, he could opt to invade England, worse Westeros instead."

"He won't. Westeros is too vast, the Northern country is under my wife's control or I should say mother's control and it is too wild and rebellious for the _mighty_ Emperor to control."

Mary did not miss his tone of sarcasm. It was well known Winterfell had at one point sought an alliance with the Holy Roman Empire; anything that would counter the Lannisters. She would not be too surprised if Thomas' mother in law still conspired against them.

"There has to be another way."

"There is none. Harold will have to chose from either one of the German states that have come forward."

Thomas showed her the miniatures he brought with him, of the brides Cromwell and their mother were considering for Harold.

"This looks like she could scare the devil himself." She commented. Thomas chuckled. She put it away and picked up the next one, her fingers delicately tracing each line, almost romantically as when she memorized Ned's body, the German lady's face. "Who is this brother? She is perfect."

"Are you sure?" Mary gave the miniature to Tom. He looked closely. Seeing nothing closely he said: "Hmm, Anna of the Julie-Cleves-Berg, she does not seem so especial. Her sister is far more beautiful, take a look at her."

Mary threw it aside, her eyes were concentrated on the Lady of Cleves, Anna. "How old is she you say?"

"She is a year older than Joanna, I believe she will be twenty next month."

"Good, this one."

"Are you certain? Mayhap you should take a look at her sister, Amelia, just take a look and you will change your mind." Mary did not have to. She refused. Her mind was made up. Her brother would marry the Lady of Cleves, Anne or Anna as she was called by the letters engraved in Latin in the background.

"Anna then, Queen of England. A little queer isn't it? We have not had a Queen named Anna since the last Plantagenet. This will be a great irony."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, is it not obvious? The last would be Queen, her name was Anne and she nearly plunged the country into another civil war. Let us hope this Anne has more common sense."

* * *

The waves hit against her ship. This was a bad time to come; the roads would probably be frozen by the time she arrived. Yet their two nations refused to delay the wedding, everyone in London was anxious to see their new Consort.

Anna refused to be sea-sick. Everyone had teased her, promised her that her ugliness would never get her anywhere near the Duke of Lorraine and they were right. It had not. Instead, they had won her a bigger prize, the King of England, to rule alongside him as his Queen.

Of course she would not be Queen until she gave His Majesty a son but until then she would enjoy the full benefits that came with the position as wife of the highest magnate in England.

She would give the people something to worship her, even if she never held the power that his mother had, she would give her lord husband a son. She would prove to be fruitful like his sister who had recently given birth to twins.  
Anna would prove herself the same way to Harold. She vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile Anne Seymour nee Stanhope grieved for the loss of her sons, Bryan took the opportunity to hide in the shadows, the place he knew best to exact his evil deeds.

Henry unaware of what was to come, walked carelessly through the empty hallway until he reached a darkest corner where the sound of a fallen pebble drew him to it and without warning, Francis sprung and pinned the arrogant boy to the wall.

"Sir Francis let me go this instant!"

In response Sir Francis spit at him; Henry looked at him scandalized. "This is to you and your mistress. The blood of your sister in law's litter is on both your hands. Look to your sins Lord Seymour" he said his title with huge mockery "because the time of reckoning is coming and you do not want to face me unprepared."

He was so blinded by rage he did not see the looming figure, hiding deeper in the shadows, a smile dancing on her lips.

Henry chuckled madly. "You should really look at your sins Sir Francis because what happened to Lady Hertford is the result of God unleashing his vengeance on you for cuckolding my brother. You think you are the only one with spies? For a man who claims to be the devil's pope, your master has clearly stolen your sight. You see nothing beyond your one eye. I wonder how long it will take before the whole kingdom knows that all your bastards are dying one by one … who was it now? Maris Frasier, your latest wench." A look of satisfaction crossed his face as he saw the look of worry on his opponent. "She miscarried how many times now? Twice, thrice, four times? And what happened to all your bastards? Burned in the fire like the devil's spawns they are."

"You arrogant imbecile, I will teach you a lesson-" Bryan moved for his dagger but a voice stopped him.

"That is enough Sir Francis, put the boy down."

"Your Majesty." Sir Francis said, his voice steady but Cersei could see the fear shining off his dark brown, almost black, eye.

"Henry go to bed. Go now, off to bed." She abstained herself from saying I will meet you there. Henry caught her meaning and hurried to her privy chamber where he no longer had to explain himself to her maidens, and positioned himself, disrobing, on the large bed, waiting for his lover.

"He is a fine man, a little dim but he has grown under my tutelage. You should have seen when he came here." She covered her chuckle. "He could barely stand on his two feet without falling on his knees whenever that bastard she-wolf showed her face in my son's court."

"Your son's court or yours Your Majesty?" He said with a light smirk, approaching her. She wore a delicious smile, inviting the worst of his dirty thoughts. "Your Majesty, I have been reading in your commentaries-"

"And what have you found?"

"The most concentrate on passion but you mix passion and politics all too often, for a woman that repudiated Sir Thomas Moore's the twelve properties of a lover."

"Sir Thomas Moore is a philosopher. He loves to dally in rhetoric and prayer, he is just a dreamer."

"Not you sort I gather." Sir Francis said taking a bolder step forward. Their faces were now inches apart.

Cersei chuckled. "I am a lover of all men, you cannot blame it on my weak and frail body to desire all men be they philosophers, warriors or rogues." She said slowly passing her hand through his bearded face, tracing it all the way from his eye-patch to his lips.

It burned him. The Queen was a beauty but she lacked the fire and passion that Anne had. That lusty wench, he could take her any time and without complaint.  
The Queen on the other hand, was a different matter. She was not ruled by her cunt. And rumor had it whenever she took young Seymour to her bed it would be him that would start screaming hours before he could start the Queen.

Damn her, his loins were beginning to stir. He could take her right here and now and nobody would say a word.

"His Majesty wants to thank you for your services Sir Francis. Everything you see here from the palace walls to the courtyard is my son's and my son is of my blood so in a sense everything he owns is also mine."

"Not for long. Her Majesty forgets there is a Princess coming."

She snorted. "The Lady of Cleves. She will only be good for bearing children. As long as I remain Sir Francis everything you see here belongs to me and unless my son or Cromwell say otherwise, his subjects also belong to me."

Francis knew she had him. He raised his hands to her breast but then to her surprised she grabbed him by his collar, pinned him against the wall, pulled the dagger from his sheath, and pressed it against his neck.

"If I ever see you near my pup again I will torture you personally. You understand?"

Bryan was speechless. Here he was, the fearless pirate, the master-assassin, overpowered by a mere woman.

"Not just a mere woman Sir Francis. I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock, unlike your whore I don't listen to my cunt and romp around the palace seeing which next young man to fuck so you better tell Lady Hertford to quit her whining and return to Court or else I shall make sure the next bastard she bares dies under my knife."

Francis barely had time to analyze his surroundings. He could get away with murder but then everyone would know, her lapdog would go to His Majesty and he would be sentenced to the worst punishment imaginable to man. He was used to pain, his body could take it, but Anne … she was a woman who depended on her fortunes and her body to advance in society. Would she be able to put up with the taunts and the jeers that would come after knowing that not only she had cuckolded her husband but that she had lied directly in the King's face when she pledged service to the Queen and before her, his sister, Princess Joanna, that she was a virtuous and moral lady? He thought not. Her family would abandon her, her husband would divorce her, their marriage would be annulled and she would be cast off to live in the streets earning wages the only way she knew how, through her body.

It was a fate worse than dead, one not even Bryan would be so cold as to allow. So he remained silent as she continued to press the cold blade against his neck. "Next time you think of seducing me Sir Francis I recommend you try cutting your cock off. You are better off without it." She said cutting a small part of his skin so he would see she was not joking.

"You will write to her and inform I require her immediate presence; I can put up with her affairs as long as she is discrete but no more bastards Sir Francis or I will have their blood on this dagger. Nice craftsmanship by the way."

"It is yours if Your Majesty wishes it."

"Thank you, it is very kind of you but I will let you keep it so you can be reminded of my promise." She said and wheeled around, certain that he would not stab her as three guards of her guards came from the shadows to escort her to her chambers.

* * *

"Majesty." Anna spoke in her broken English. She never, in her wildest dreams, thought she could stand here, face to face with the King of England. He is more handsome than I thought. She let out a giggle, her cheeks turned red when she realized what she had done, all too late as the courtiers surrounding them sniggered.

"My Lady, I bid you welcome to England." He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss.

"Your Majesty is most kind. I thought you were going to have a mask, my brother mentioned to prepare for it should you come to me in disguise."

"No, My Lady, I could never do that to you. What confusion it would cause and frankly My Lady those customs are too old fashioned."

She nodded eagerly. Several courtiers shook their heads thinking their King did not know what he spoke of, but they knew better to contradict him. Those who had been old enough to remember his grandfather, the first Tudor King could see Henry VII in young Harold. Except for his excesses with women –which considering his saintly mother and his father's was hardly anything- he was like him in every way.

"Might we sit My Lady?"

"Yes but Your Majesty …"

"Yes?"

"No presents? I was told-" He waved his hand at her. "Forget what you learned My Lady, this is England and you will be Queen someday, the rules should not concern you anymore, you shall learn to become English in every way under my mother. Her Majesty, Cersei Lannister, she will be your mentor and your tutor. I hope you honor her and come to view her as your mother."

He said guiding her to the throne -no, chair- that had been set up for her in between him and his mother who did sat on a throne, albeit smaller than her son's.

"Your Majesty." She said. For a foreigner she had a good accent.

Cersei smiled at her silent demeanor. This one would suit the crown well.

Edward gazed at the Lady of Cleves then down at his wife. It seemed like she had shrunken half her size, the tall, erect, proud woman that she had been was no more, in her stead there was only sorrow.

She clutched Edward's hand, feeling nothing but warmth.

Pity, she could have given him a son, a trueborn son that he would have been proud of but now she had nothing.


	31. Three People In A Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this fic and on a sidenote my condolences to the families in Conneticut, it's a true tragedy what happened.**

**Sources of inspiration: GOT, Feast for Crowns, Storm of Swords, GOT graphic novels, Tudors; "Tudor Age" by Jasper Ridley, "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir and the relationship of Katherine Swynford and John of Gaunt from Alison Weir's biography of her: "Mistress of the Monarchy", and Simon de Montfort and Eleanor Plantagenet based off Henley's characterization "Dragon and the Jewel", and Mimi Dubois for her endless support and friendship.  
**

**You might need a cold drink for this chapter.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**Three People In A Marriage**

**~o~**

"_Going down, going down  
Down where my breath is the only sound  
Going down  
Going down, going down,  
Don't look for me now—I'm not around  
All day long, I'm underground  
And I've been thinking about the future  
I've been waiting for the day  
Let the current carry me far away  
Let the current carry me away  
Current flows, but I don't know where it goes  
I don't care, I just get it there  
Took this job cause I needed one  
Now its seven years since I've seen the sun  
All day long, I'm underground  
And I've been thinking about the future  
I've been waiting for the day  
Let the current carry me far away  
Let the current carry me away  
And I've been thinking about the future  
I hope someday I'll get away  
But the current keeps bringing me back around  
Seems the only place for me is underground  
So tomorrow, when the sun comes up, I'll be going down  
Going down."_

**~ "Going Down" by Blue Man Group**

* * *

_**Joffrey Baratheon**: You're the Master of Whisperers. You're supposed to know everything._

_**Varys**: No man can be in all rooms at all times._

~** GOT 2X08**

* * *

**November 1535 - February 1536  
**

"Your lordship, the crown Prince requests an audience with you immediately" Varys said "I am afraid His Grace is not too keen on your presence, the memory of his unseat at the tourney is still a touchy subject."

"I imagine." Edward said and Varys stepped aside.

"Lord Hertford! Lord Varys." His voice turned serious when he greeted the eunuch. "'Tis a pleasure to see you My Lord."

"The pleasure is all mine." Edward said before Varys could reply. Varys pursed his lip forming a very thin, straight line. This was one was someone he better not trifle with. Petyr Baelish, had set his eyes on him and so far he had found nothing incriminating on the Earl other than his affair with the Queen which both men regretted they could not use to overthrow the Lannisters.

Varys' little birds were being closely watched. The result of that witch's magic and Varys could not get to her because as much as the master eunuch hated to admit it, the woman's god did have power.

"Lord Hertfod you came!" Jaeherys cheered, swinging his arms around him. "You don't seem that tall." He remarked causing Edward to chuckle.

"That's because you have grown my lord Prince."

"Please, it is lord Royal now. I do not like it either" he said seeing the frown on Ned's face, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. It was his brother who was vain, not him. "But my mother insisted and father was too happy to comply."

_I wonder who seconded that motion._ "Grandfather Tywin sent me this." He brought a great pile of books from his bedchamber. "It is the history of the seven kingdom and families, and look My Lord, your name is also here!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. From what he remembered the Lannister family had disowned his ancestor after marrying beneath her. They considered the Wentworths beneath them and had gone through great lengths to separate them.

"See here, Marya Lannister wed to Joseph Wentworth and from there it stops here" He pointed to Edward's name, written first below the name of Margery Wentworth and Sir John Seymour. After his, came his siblings by order of birth. "Edward Seymour. Lord Hertford, Viscount Beauchamp and Hache, Knight of the Garter."  
Jaeherys closed his book. "You are a Lannister just like me, that means we are related."

"Jaeherys …"

"No, wait! I want to show something." He opened the book to one of the pages where he had hidden his special gift for his friend and surrogate father. "Here" He pulled a very thin golden medallion with an inscription that read in Latin _'Family follows you everywhere. May the bond that ties us never break'. _"Is it not beautiful? I had it made for you. My lord father doesn't know. He was too busy tending to Rickard. Mama helped me add the last phrase, she said you would like it. Do you like it Lord Hertford?"

"Yes … yes I do" He said finally able to find his voice. As he held the medallion in his hands it caused him a great lump in his throat. He could barely breath as he looked at the images. The dragon of Wales, Cadawaller, gold with small rubies on his eyes and out of his mouth symbolizing fire and in between him were the lion and the wolf, for Lannister and Seymour respectively.

Jaeherys smiled, pleased with his work and came closer, grabbed the medallion and wrapped the thin chain around his wrist, just before his ruff, carefully hiding it beneath his thick sleeves.

"What is that for?"

"So the Stranger will never cast a shadow on you and you can stay with us. All men must die, my Bravoosi master tells me. He's been training me just as you instructed someone should, to my mother. This will keep the Stranger from laying claim on your soul and with it you will carry the strength and wisdom of the Warrior and the Smith."

Edward was so lost in the boy's explanation he no longer saw the excitement coming from the boy's eyes.

He did not believe in superstition. He abandoned folk's tales and myths when he discovered the true value of religion –nothing. He believed in a quiet church, a more personal contact with God. One, fat and greedy Catholic priests could not offer. His mother and younger sister remained faithful Catholic. A strange thing considering it had been her Catholic father that had forced her to return home to her cheating husband because it was the duty of every wife to be subservient to her husband. Then Catherine…

That was when he finally lost it and he abandoned the old faith in place of the new.

He looked down at the boy, his sparkling green eyes awaiting his answer.

"Not all the men in the world, certainly not the Gods will keep me from you and your mother."

"Now that you have this to protect you they won't." He said, his smile widening. "Shall we continue reading Lord Hertford? Perhaps Praise of Folly?"

"Yes … my royal lord Prince." He said with a mock. Jaeherys nipped his lip, suppressing a laugh. "I will keep this close to my heart." He promised covering the medallion with his thick sleeves then began reading to the boy.

* * *

Myrcella couldn't believe she was standing here in the court of England. She bowed to their Graces and sat in between her uncle and his betrothed. She wondered if it didn't bothered her too much.  
"None at all. It was the way Her Majesty wanted."

"Her Majesty? You mean Her Grace, Cersei?"

"No, Her Majesty, that is how Kings are referred here Your Highness."

"Your Highness, why do you call me Your Highness, you are supposed to call me My Royal Lady, it is the title my father has given us."

Anna covered her giggles. This little girl was so full of answers. She reminded her of Sybille when she was her age. "Your Highness is a guest in a foreign land as I am, we do things differently around here. Europe refers to Kings as Their Majesties and Princes and Princesses and Their Highness, 'tis the way it's always been done."

"But how are you supposed to distinguish then between royal and noble subjects? I heard many people calling Dukes and Duchesses 'Your Grace'. Such a thing would never be allowed in King's Landing; papa has people's heads cut off just for people making the mistake of saying it without his permission"

"Oh my." Anna covered her mouth. She never thought it was that serious in King's Landing.

"If a King does not establish order, how can he expect to rule?"

"I am not sure how to answer that, I do not know anything about ruling but I am certain that if a King shows clemency and equal status to his subjects, he will be respected."

The Princess seemed satisfied with this answer and turned her head away, her eyes were focused on the tourney below that was being held in her honor. Despite the snow the games continued, as the snow was heavy so was their courage and they wiped the snow constantly, His Majesty's workers. Poor of them, Anna pitied them but they did their job very good and the arena looked like it had not been touched by snow. Each of their competitors were handsome and the only one that was not, was the Mountain whom the Queen's father, Lord Tywin, had sent to protect His Majesty, her future husband. She found herself sighing. Was this how it felt to be in love? She hoped so.

"Do you gamble Lady Anna?" Anne nodded, the child surprised but did not let it show on her face for long, smiled and took her pouch hanging from her waist. Her grandmother said it was unbecoming of a lady, but seven hells, some of the English ladies here did not mind such manners, so why should she, who was a Princess of the highest blood? "Three golden crowns that the Mountain wins over everyone except my uncle of course."

Anna smiled at the angelic child. She looked strikingly like her grandmother, she had her sparkling green eyes yet they had none of the older woman's malice and her fair features, including her blond hair, albeit wavier like, Anna supposed, her mother's. "I am afraid I am already beaten Your Highness, the Mountain looks very fearsome, no one will win."

"I know" Said Myrcella haughtily, "that is why I am making the bet. You can't make a bet that is too impossible."

"But that would be cheating."

"No 'tis not, my father does it all the time and my great grandfather says that the world is made by men who take what they want when they want, you cannot expect to be nice all the time My Lady, 'tis not the way of the world I'm afraid."

Anna did not know what to make of this. She was not ready for this sort of thing. The only things she had been taught in Cleves was knitting and reading religious works. Before England she hardly knew any English, she had to learn overnight and it was extremely difficult with an overbearing mother criticizing her at every turn and a sister who wouldn't stop talking about how glamorous life would be for her, Queen of England, while she would be stuck in Cleves forever and die an old maid.

Amelia had made such a big deal of things. England was not the glamorous country she believed. Beneath that glamour there was a dangerous court filled with danger and intrigue. And from what she heard of King's Landing, it was no better.

She never felt more helpless. She sunk back in her chair and waited for her husband to be to declare the tournament . When his hands fell, the riders rode at full of speed. The clashing of helmets and lances breaking sent the crowds in a frenzy; cheering, roars that was all she heard. Nobody seemed to listen to the cries of anguish of the fighter below who had fallen from his horse and whose opponent, the Mountain, from Westeros had cut his throat through a piece of wood stuck in his throat. Blood was gushing, several ladies when they noticed turned away but others, the higher nobles, stood strong and dismissed it as another casualty. He was taken away and the games resumed.

As they continued, she could not help but feel a thrill as more riders came, each more daring and more athletic and they would all, she noticed, ask for her or the Queen's favors. Anna was enjoying being the center of attention for once and by her husband's expression, he too.

* * *

"What is it you are doing little dove?"

"I am making a cloth for my next child Madame." She showed her the cloth and Cersei had to work very hard not to burst in laughter at her pitiful attempt.

"Tis very beautiful." She said. "Sansa could you please sit next to your sister, and make sure she behaves this time, so I can talk with Lady Anna?"

"Yes Your Majesty, of course." Sansa said, relieved the Queen dismissed her and went to sit next to her sister Arya.

"What does she want with me?" Anna asked her before she left.

"She is obviously jealous of you." Arya said thrusting a token in the future Queen's hands.

"What is this?"

"For luck." Arya said then said no more.

Anna turned to Sansa. "Why would she be jealous of me?"

"I am sure it is nothing, Arya tends to talk too much." She said giving Arya a hard look but Arya didn't mind. Her words stuck in Anna's head, she silently made her way to the Queen.

"Your Majesty."

Cersei waved her hand dismissively. "None of that with me. Please sit Anna. I want to discuss some things with you."

Anna sat down. "Your behavior earlier this afternoon was very upsetting to me and my son."

"How so Your Majesty?"

"You know why you were chosen among the many finer, more beautiful ladies to be my son's wife?"

Anna shook her head, her expression blank.

"No, of course you don't. Your first duty as my son's wife is to be the example of moral virtue. As His Majesty's wife you are expected to be virtuous. People look up to their Kings but when their Kings have unruly wives they become nothing but the subject of crude jokes and are easily deposed."

"Your Majesty I-I do not follow, I have been a good and gentle …"

"Your behavior at the tournament was scandalous and very unbecoming of a Queen. What will the commons say, filthy wretches that they are when they see their Queen flirting like a tavern wench?"

Anna was at a loss of words, she looked down at the floor, hurt that the Queen could think such foul things of her.

_Yes cry you little fool_. Cersei enjoyed seeing the other woman cowering. She was not going to have this plain Jane steal her glory. Harold could do whatever he pleased with her. She had seen her son beginning to grow affectionate for her. That was fine if he was a common man or a second son like Thomas and Tommen but he was King and Kings had no room for love. He had to be cruel and cold to keep his kingdom.

* * *

"My Lady. May I come in?"

"Certainly Your Majesty."

"Oh Anna, dear, sweet Anna, whatever did they do to you?" He asked kneeling before her, taking her hands in his as he looked into her tearful eyes. Her ladies were with them, he dismissed them and placed his hand on her cheek. "Shh, sweetheart don't cry." He said taking his handkerchief and rubbing her cheek with his other hand, comforting her as she would a child.

"I do not want Your Majesty to see me like this." _So weak._ She knew everybody flocked around her because they believed she was dumb, docile and fragile like a child. But she was not. She was Lady Anna of Cleves and she was determined to prove to them how strong she was but that Queen! She never let her do anything on her own.

"Your mother does not let me do anything." She said looking away timidly but his strong voice forced her to look back.

So that is what happened? His mother had intimidated Anna no doubt. She loved doing that with his son's brides except for Mary but that was because Mary was family and Anna was after all a stranger and he remembered his mother's motto, everyone who was not them was an enemy.

He was not going to let his mother treat Anna like that anymore. She was going to be his wife, part of their family and his mother would have to accept that.

"Hush, sweetheart. Let me talk to her, you can come with me-"

"No, your mother will not let me talk-"

"I will make her then!" His tone softened. "Look Anna, look at me. I promise you, she will never bother you again, you will be my wife and everyone will pay their respects to you."

"I don't want-"

"What?" His brow furrowed.

"I said … I … do … not want respect given. I want to earn respect." She said slowly and met his dark grey eyes, the same as his father's from the paintings she had seen of him hanging on every wall in Hampton.

He blinked, admiring her boldness. She was not as beautiful, manipulative or as conniving as his first wife, Madeline but she had an inner beauty that made her more attractive and she possessed the same ambitious as his mother.

"Alright then." He said and took her to the parlor where they talked more calmly.

* * *

"No one can survive in this world without help." He said. "I must be their strength mother. What you are doing to Anna is not only unjust but immoral. She will be Queen and my wife, the mother of my children, hopefully she will bear me a son. She deserves to be treated with respect."

"She will be your Queen, your legitimate whore if you wish me to be honest." She saw the frown on his face and ignored it. "But she will never be anything more but your brood mare. The functions of a Queen are purely ceremonial. This girl has had no preparation whatsoever and if you were to leave her in the role of Regent, well … I think we all know how that will turn out to be."

Her tone then softened. "You have inherited your father's responsibilities, I am afraid they come at a cost."

"Nay, they don't, I inherited a pile of debts, nothing more. My father did not know anything about responsibility until his deathbed which I suspect you had a hand in, didn't you mother?"

Cersei smiled. "Since when did you knew?"

"It doesn't take a sage to know you were the man and woman behind the throne. That grandfather delivered the gold to my grandfather's doorstep, Henry Tudor's feet so he would build on trade roots, trade roots that we needed with King's Landing instead of bowing to France and to other countries. You know mother, makes me wonder how much it's true that the Wydeville concubine was a concubine to uncle Kevan as well."

"What are you asking?"

"You are my mother and I love and respect you. Nevertheless, I will ask you to leave my private affairs that, private."

Cersei chuckled and spread her hands, tilting her head, raising her eyebrows, looking amusingly at him. "Oh my son, love. You have a lot to learn. Love makes you weak."

"Nevertheless mother … you will leave Anna alone."

"Fine …" Cersei said, pursing her lips. The little chit had won this round. It seemed she learned quickly, she used the second greatest weapon a woman could use but she still hadn't used her greatest one, something Cersei still had at her disposal through the greatest legion of whores, the English courtesans, otherwise known to the world as respectable women. She would see just how resourceful her mother in law could be and that in this world, there was no room for two. "It shall be as you please my son."

"Thank you mother." Harold sighed in relief and smiled at his mother, unaware of what she planned.

* * *

Edward brushed his lips against her, kissing her hungrily. He longed to be with her, to touch her, to feel the sweet caress of her thighs against his and the pressure of his lance against her sheath but more than ever he wanted to feel her, becoming one with him.

"I missed you." She said while devouring his mouth, drawing short intakes of breath in between.

"I know." He said, not giving him enough time for a long response to tell her how much he had missed her, she spread her legs and fell on the bed, her back on the mattress. Ned took her, raising her skirts and taking her stockings. These were not fashionable in Westeros but she had made them fashionable, everything from the long skirts, the Spanish farthingales her mother had introduced and the long, detachable sleeves and the bell sleeves which were her favorites were now the new 'it' thing and everyone who was not wearing them was considered not noble enough or civilized enough. She loved to express herself through clothes, she found unlike many of her late father's mistresses that subtle things such as these were powerful statements and perhaps more dangerous than words, and hell was she good with words.  
He took her dress, ripping it to shreds by sheer force of his desire. She had other, she could buy more fabrics for her seamstress if she wanted to, she had the gold of her Lannister stepgrandfather who did not trust his own grandson with managing the Kingdom's money or Petyr Baelish, who was the master of the coin, for that matter.

She moaned, biting her lip to prevent her from screaming when he thrust repeatedly into her sheath that spread wider as he introduced himself fully. She felt the coming of his milky, white essence and groaned as she felt herself soaring into the gates of heaven to be received by Saint Peter himself.

_**God's blood!**_ He was her ecstasy, her drug, he was bringing her into an apoplexy and she threatened to explode as he penetrated deeper, coming with a second release more potent that sent her on the verge of madness.

She could no longer hold it, she opened her mouth and screamed. Gods be damned, she was not going to hide anymore! She was tired of hiding and she was sure he was as well. If Joeffrey were to find them, he would just have to deal with it or else meet her uncle's swords or Ned's whom she knew had a strong desire to crush the bastard's skull.

As Jaime heard her screams he could not help but feel jealous, yet oddly enough part of him also felt glad that she had found someone, her true liberator.

She was his niece and as Cersei a part of him, no matter whom she was with, where she went, they would always be a part of him, nothing could take that away from him, not even that cold-hearted Earl who ought to know better than dream too big. The world was made for those born of gold and wealth, men whose ancestors had earned it through the tip of their swords not men whose only skills were sweet words and useless books.  
He respected his brother Tyrion because he was his brother and one of them, but he did not see the point in a man earning his living, spending countless hours, studying books who the only thing they told you was what you already knew, that life was meaningless, or as Cersei would say, sugarcoated the truth of how cruel the world was.

* * *

"How are the children?"

Mary smiled, glad he had finally asked about him. She had waited all night for him to ask. They were so fortunate that one of her maidens, Janei Lannister, a friend and cousin from her mother's side and only daughter of Uncle Kevan and her new chief lady in waiting, Aunt Dorna Lannister nee Swyft, came to tell them that the coast was clear. Had been cleared for three hours. Their Uncle Jaime had convinced Uncle Kevan to take Joeffrey on a hunting trip where he had taken every member of the Small Council, including the eunuch, Lord Varys and his little birds who had no new songs as of late. If the goddess fortune was as good as she had been these past three hours she would continue smiling on them and Joeffrey and his hunting party would stay in the new lodge he had built for these occasions.

"They are doing fine, they are thriving and they hunger for their mother."

"Makes me so jealous that they get to have a taste of your pretty tits while I have to beg to enter Your Royal Grace's realm."

Mary chuckled. She had been very fortunate that Joeffrey had allowed her to breastfeed her children. Their grandfather's influence no doubt; he saw day and day how Joeffrey was getting worse and rumors abounded of conspiracies to depose him, this did not make things better.  
"I knew you would not like that but it is necessary my love. I have sent my eldest cub to the Queen because she needs to be reared up as a Princess and as a scholar, I do not want her to grow around these gruff and ignorant, presumptuous youths; I want our children to grow the same way, confident of themselves and always remember that the position they hold is one of privilege and responsibilities."

"Then it does not sound too privileged anymore."

She continued to laugh and rolled off his chest, sitting up, resting her elbow on her mattress and sliding the covers off her body so he could get full view of her majestic body. "Aroused?"

"I could not get enough of you the last time, if my wife were to find out."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, they did not need to sour the mood bringing that woman into their conversation. He learned his lesson and smiled, giving one of his famous grins that made her heart beat faster.  
"I need my daily dose of you … Your Royal Grace." He said widening his grin, tempting her more.

She laughed harder and launched herself on him. "What are you waiting for? Show me how you handle my ride."

* * *

Anne covered her ears. She was imagining things, she was sure. That could not be Ned. It had to be another one of Her Graces' whores or Her Royal Grace as that presumptuous bitch now liked to call herself. Yes that had to be it.

* * *

He began moving swiftly against her, trying to hold on to the sheets, squeezing harder as she descended her mouth on him, consuming his mouth and devouring him from the inside, releasing her love juices …


	32. Undisclosed Desires

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything except the plot and OcS.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story.**

**Warning: Twists and turns, it is AU, so it is my domain but I will do my best to keep the realism as possible, including citing every source since I feel it is important I do and I owe it to the people who have done countless, scholarly research on the topic of the Tudors, and acknowledge that this is inspired by Showtime's creation and GRRM ASOIAF saga.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir; "Sex With Kings" by Eleanor Herman and "The Tudors" by John Guy. "A Song of Ice and Fire" by GRRM, "Game of Thrones" by HBO, and historical romances.  
**

**Thanks Mimi for giving me the suggestion of the confrontation between Jaime and Ned.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

**~o~**

"_I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless I won't let you be denied  
_**The soothing,**** I'll make you feel pure,**_  
Trust me … You can be sure_

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_  
I want to recognize your beauties were not just a mask  
_**I want you to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You maybe a sinner but your innocence is mine  
Please me … Show me how it's done  
Tease me, you are the one …_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me … _**You are the one**_"_

**~ "Undisclosed Desires" by the Muse**

* * *

"_Your heart dies, shedding each hope like leaves. Until one day they are none. No hopes. Nothing remains … she entertains you however you want, the rest is shadows, the rest is secret."_

**~Old Nita Sayuri in "Memoirs of a Geisha" (2006)**

* * *

**March – June 1536**

"I do not understand why she cannot attend. These are the most important festivities, every Christian must observe it."

"I asked her not to attend mother."

"What?"

Harold kept his calm.

"How dare you? You realize what you've done, an act of defiance –that is what it will be seen as. I can already hear them rioting in the streets. Their King is not fit to take up command without being issued orders from his wife and Council."

"That is how it has been done for many years mother, from every King since Aethelstan to the Magna Carta, blessed be Jesus." He said followed by an "Amen" that made his mother smile. "It is the way it has always been, cheers." He raised his cup but Cersei did not share in his feelings. To Cersei this was anything but over.

"The Council, I understand but your wife is another subject. You, my son, are not made to listen to whores and plain-faced Janes. Leave that to the Tudors."

"I am a Tudor mother, unless the rumors be true-"

"They are not" Cersei said quickly, loosing her patience. How dare her son question her judgment! This was all that wench's fault. She would deal with her, just like the others. "You know very well I have not been with another man besides your father and before him, Robert."

"Save that for the commons mother, we both know very well who you have been. But I believe you, any blind man can see I am my father's son, no one else inherited my love for jousting or the ladies with big bosoms and my dreadful dark-grey colored eyes that you cannot stand no matter how hard you try to dissimulate."

Cersei smirked, her son knew her very well. He was Lannister through and through despite his Tudor father. A flaw that could be easily remedied, she only had to get rid of that Cleves wench.

"Be kind to Anna mother, her brother is very strict and does not demand that she observe Orthodox or Protestant service as other ruler would have asked of us if I was marrying their daughters. Let Anna choose, a middle-thinker never did anyone any harm."

No, but her ways might. Anna of Cleves had started wearing me English gowns, styled French headdresses and jewelry made by the finest jewelers in Flanders and King's Landing. It was like the meek girl that had come to their kingdom had been no more and in her stead was a confident and cheerful Anna of Cleves, Queen of England.

The commons who kept their opinions on her on her arrival voiced their love for her.  
This Queen wanted to make herself seen by the people, she wanted to make herself available to be loved and worshipped. In a flash Cersei was seeing her position usurped and it alarmed her.

"You are right" she said however "but she will have to attend next time, this must not be allowed to go on. The Bishops will take offense and God knows we already have enough troubles with Winchester not to give him another reason to complain."

Harold agreed. The Bishop of Winchester refused to submit to the new ways but he was a good politician and above all a great actor, he knew the way the current flowed and like a wise politician, he did not try to swim against it.

"What do you think of this new business with James Stewart?" He asked his mother suddenly, presenting her the letter he had received earlier in the day by Cromwell's secretary, Richard Rich.

"His demands are acceptable but if you must, deny them. Scotland has wanted England for centuries, this marriage is not going to change anything."

"Mother-" He said but Cersei continued, her son had to hear the truth. "Unless she gives you a son, any son he sires with his French whore will be seen as a claimant, and if they were only to have a daughter, that daughter would be wed off to your brother's eldest son, thus uniting both crowns."

"Or mine." Harold offered.

"If you have a son which as yet you have none." Cersei said bluntly, trying to keep her smile.

Harold looked away. "I will discuss this matter with Cromwell-"

"There is nothing to discuss, if your cousin truly wished for our friendship he would not come to us with such demands."

"I gather Thomas has not been consulted about this." Cersei said after a moment of silence. Harold shook her head. "Keep it that way. Your brother might not have a head for politics but his mother in law does and the sooner she is dead, the sooner the Stark girls can stop being a nuisance."

"They have lost their father, mother, surely you can be more understanding."

"Surely you can give up Winterfell then."

Harold shut his mouth. She got him there. "The Starks are our guests, we should be treating them as such, Lady Sansa is your daughter in law and my sister, she is a Princess and Lady of Winterfell-"

"Which she gave up when she married your brother. You still haven't learned your lessons. Everyone who is not us are our enemies, the Starks, the wolves, the stags, the foxes, everyone." Especially the Starks. "I cannot stress it enough. When you have a son you can criticize me all you like but until then you must keep a watchful eye on the Duchess of York and Lady Arya, watch them with eagle eyes. You cannot afford to dismiss any suspicion as unimportant, the world is watching you, more importantly James V is watching you. He will be waiting for the right opportunity, when you make a mistake and I am not here to protect you."

"You will always be here mother, I shall never forget the advice you have given me, nor everything I have learned under you and lord grandfather."

Cersei smiled and rubbed her son's cheek. He was within her grasp but like most Kings he was too arrogant, so sure of himself that he did not see the dangers that threatened to destroy everything and everyone they loved.

She would do anything to protect him, anything. It is for Harold after all –she told herself. It's all for Harold.

* * *

Anna was glad to attend the English services. The archbishop of Canterbury was only too pleased to see her. He saw this as the triumph of Protestantism over the evil pagan church. But to Anna this was something more, this meant freedom to a people that never had the opportunity to choose between both institutions, by (ironically) both of these institutions.

Anna saluted His Grace, the Archbishop and sat next to her husband and listened attentively to the Mass. Nothing much had changed except the language and while she still had trouble following some of the verses, she caught on quickly and by the expressions and gestures that everyone made.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked after the service was over. After another fette she organized they retreated to his chambers where he was surprised to see her smile. A month ago when they wed he had not expected her to blossom into the cheerful, lively woman she was today.  
His mother continued to express her concern and dismay expressing her dislike for the new Queen openly, saying she was far unlike anything of what had been present to her in the portraits. _I marvel at the wise men that made such reports about her. _She had said ironically when she was the first to demand that her son be presented with a plain and meek wife that would not interfere with her ambitions. *****  
She blamed Cromwell, although she dared not say it. His mother believed Cromwell had gone too far. It was one thing to give advice; her mother relied on Cromwell as he relied on her to keep herself in power. But this marriage had proved too much. She began to suspect Cromwell and other members of Parliament and that their whole purpose behind this marriage was so they could set her aside and lessen her influence. And she was not at all wrong. Many people believed that his mother's reign was at an end, among them, Harold guiltily admitted, himself.  
He was a King and he wished to rule in his own right and share his power unlike his father, with his wife and make her his true equal. He was not going to make his parents' mistakes.

He concentrated his eyes on Anna, encouraging to say something but Anne only nodded, feeling herself blush a deeper shade of red as he caught her hands, her arresting smile making her still.

"I desire you." He said and the heat reached her lions. Somehow she was able to find her voice. "Your Majesty, I-I …"

He put a finger to her lips. "Do not speak, I am tired of hearing angry women speak, tonight it will be just you and me." And he led her to the bed where they became lovers in every sense of the word.

* * *

"'Tis a letter from Her Majesty, Anna of Cleves." Edward explained to his wife after she asked him what the messenger brought to him. "She is expecting her first child."

"How wonderful." She forced a smile. Her hands fell to her barren womb. The physicians could not do anything, and praying to the red god and these heathens did little to repair the damage. Edward followed her gaze and clutched her hand.

"We will have sons, I promise."

Seeing Anne like this he could not help but feel pity for her, something he only reserved for his worst enemies. She was a remnant of her old self. He gave her a light kiss, more like a peck on the lips that she seemed satisfied then left.

Anne watched him leave. She knew he was going back to that woman, she knelt down and joined her hands in prayer.

* * *

"Your brother is going to be the proud father of a son."

"I am sure he has many sons to take after him." She teased lifting her leg only slight so her knee was rubbing his loins, she felt sticky afterwards. He was never too slow to spill when he felt her touch on his member.

"His Majesty has your lady mother to prevent him from having a litter of bastards. He is not your late father, remember."

"He is not." She agreed "But he has some of my father's York blood in him, and blood always wins."

"Such as yours." He said letting her lay him down and spread his legs as she lowered herself down and introduce her mouth in his member, taking it completely.

"Ah … ah …" The Wiltshire wolf buried his head against his pillow being ravaged by the lust-crazed lioness, he felt a fire inside him engulf him and afterwards he could remember very little except that when he woke up she was in his arms and his member was deep within her sheath.

* * *

"Lord Hertford, a world please." Jaime called. Ned followed him to a dark hallway.

"What are your intentions with Her Royal Grace? We both know you are not after her royal jelly. No, a man does not conform himself with only her body, you want the rest of her. She may lead you to believe you have her heart but you don't because that is in my safe-keeping."

Ned smirked. "Perhaps Ser Jaime, there is time to have new perspective. You Ser are growing old and you know what they say –out with the old, in with the new. Come as it may, I will have Her Royal Grace's heart and there will be nothing left for her to share with you."

Jaime smirked, equating his sardonic smile. "You forget yourself your lordship" he said giving a mock curtsey "that in this game it is me that has her heart, has had it for more years than your fingers can count. I have known every inch of her and ravaged her in a way that you can't compare."

"That is where you are wrong. Her Royal Grace never had her father present in her life except when he was showing her off to potential husbands; Her Royal Grace did not experience much male contact other than the Lannisters. You offered her what her father could not, her love for you stems out of nothing more of desire for parental love. Trust me Ser Jaime" he advanced dangerously to the man, they were inches apart. "I know her more than you have known her in her lifetime and very soon I will be the only one she will be asking to visit her bedchamber."

"And enjoy the delicacies of her bed. Is that it? Lions and wolves do not mix Lord Hertford, take it not as a word of warning but as an advice from one gentleman to another."

"I would except, I see no gentlemen."

"You forget yourself My Lord. My father was responsible for naming your late Majesty's father, the Earl of Richmond, King, it was his gold that bought your father's freedom when he was captive in France out of the request of your mother …" he turned pensive, rubbing his chin with his two fingers. "You know it makes me wonder between the time she was in mourning and the time her dead husband suddenly appeared on her doorstep, when she planned to tell the lie the only surviving heir of Sir John was father's bastard?"

Ned kept his lips pursed, gritting his teeth, glaring at the arrogant man.

"No, you did not know of course. Until much later when you began to see the differences. Little differences but they are there for the observant eye -fair skin, golden hair instead of cheap blond … The only thing that is missing are your eyes, those are the Wentworth side of you. And yes of course then there is your brother, the only one besides you who inherited his long, long, long and how many times long, ancestor's looks."

"That is a very enthralling story Ser Jaime, but I am my father's son."

"That you are." Jaime said, his lips curling into a wider smile, leaving the man to his thoughts, knowing he had hit a cord and he would not be able to sleep tonight without thinking of what Ser Jaime said.

In his blood ran lion's blood and he was no fool. Edward must have known. Deep down, he always knew that something made him different from his other siblings. His mother had favored him above the rest and yet when Henry was born, she could not stand the mere sight of him. It was worse than Thomas. It was like his face reminded her of something.

Her shame.

Edward rubbed his temple and started writing. God be damned if Varys or anyone else got wind of this. He had to know, he had to hear it from his mother's lips.

* * *

Margery was surprised by the level of hygiene found in the palace. She assumed that because of their violent ways and violent King.

"Lady Margery, welcome." Anne greeted her mother in law, embracing her. Margery accepted the embrace and moved to her son who looked at her with a cold expression.

She sighed. After their meal and getting settled she asked her son what was the matter.

"I believe you know that very well mother. But I need to hear it from you." He did not tell her what Ser Jaime told her, opting instead for his own suspicions which he had harbored for quite some time.

His heat broke in a thousand pieces when she confirmed his worst fears. "Tis true."

A long minute of silence followed that seemed like an eternity to his mother, until he turned back to her, his fist behind his back. "Well … Skelton's assumptions of his muse were not so far behind."

"Oh please dear, don't give yourself more headaches. You knew me and your father's love had waned a long time ago."

"You did not love Henry. Why?"

"Henry …" she sighed and ran her fingers through her loose hair, she had a snood that barely caught all her golden curls, one of the very few traits she had inherited from her long Lannister ancestress. "I wish I could say I felt the same way for Henry as when I had you but after my womb quickened I made a vow I would not be weak again. Sadly to say I did not fulfill my vows and not only that I found myself hating your brother."

"Why?" Was all he could ask. His whole life had been built on a lie. Thomas was right, he was not a Lannister, he was not a Seymour, he was not a Wentworth. He did not know what he was!

"Your father and I had many illusions when we wed. During that time Lord Tywin came to visit England to check on our new King's progress, his late Majesty's father. I was a young girl and very beautiful. I reminded him of his dead wife. He came to see me many times when your father and I … when my husband and I were at court … he was always firm but polite and he never made any indiscrete comments. He was not like the other men at court who were after young meat, he never gave me money or made any indecent proposition. He was very … kind, not gentle but kind. Not soon after he left did I find your father whoring in the hay with one of my maids."

"So you decided to horn him."

"Nay, it was not like that at all Edward. Your fa- my husband, he was a good but very weak man, dominated by passions. I wanted more of life than just pleasing him. I was Skelton's muse after all and besides Elizabeth Howard I was considered the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom. When he returned for a third time to negotiate a marriage between one of his own family to King Henry's son, then Prince of Wales; our paths crossed again. He saw me in the garden, it had been after my first miscarriage, when everyone believed I could not bear a child again; he saw my pain and approached me. Your father had gone to a diplomatic mission on France and got himself captured by pirates on his way." She made a gesture that spoke of how foolish she thought her husband to be. It could have been his grand opportunity to become recognized in the courts of Europe, but as always he let his vanity get in the way.  
Approached by a young wench as he heard it from her husband, she enticed him and he got himself lured into a trap. Thomas Boleyn took the opportunity to suggest a new Ambassador, thus making himself known.  
"They held him for ransom in Granvellines just East of Calais. After my pleas with Lord Tywin since His Majesty I knew would obviously refuse; he agreed to pay the ransom and rescue him, I was ready to mourn when he appeared on my doorstep and this time I could not refuse him. He had lost his wife, and I was certain I would be made a widow soon … it seemed so fitting. The rest as you know is history."

"Nine months later you were born and you made me and your father so happy." She said, adding with a light smile. "It is true, you are not Sir John's son but he always loved you very much and he holds you in such a high steam. He does not know of course. It would destroy him."

"And Henry? What about Henry?"

"Henry was a mistake I thought I would not make. I was tired of your father, tired of his whoring. Lord Tywin offered me comfort one last time and I took it." Her tone turned less bitter and she looked at Edward and her tone immediately softened. "I am sorry you had to find through Ser Jaime. Yes, I know, no one else would make you this mad as one of your love's lovers, as I also know that you spend your nights in her bed instead of your wife's." She raised her hand to his cheek. "You are too much like me, my son. But make no mistake, you are a Seymour despite what that man says."

"I don't believe you, you have told many lies."

She cast down her eyes.

"Nevertheless" her son continued "I shall accept your apology and your promise that no one outside of our family will know your shame."

She looked up at him, surprised and half relieved. "I promise" she said.

"Henry must never know, the truth will destroy him and it will put a stain on his conscience that he would never recover."

"I know and I agree. Your brother however, Thomas, I suspect he knows but he also knows it would ruin his ambitions if it were to get divulged. If two sons are bastards what is not make the rest? Looking like his father or not, it would not make a difference in the eyes of the Court." She gave a small smile and rubbed her thumb against his fair skin. "I am sorry Edward, I tried to protect my children from the truth but I forgot that the lion's blood runs deep in you. I told you enough the choice is yours. You have your father's mind and his wits but you are not his clone. You can make the right choice."

He took her hand away from his face and stepped back. "What makes you think I want to make the right choice mother?"

"Anne is a shrew and a liar and God only knows how many times I wanted to smack that vile creature, but she is your wife and your duty is to her."

"As your duty was to your husband?" Edward shot back.

"She is not your wife Edward, Anne is. Whether you like it or not, it will be her you will have children and mark my words it will be her children through your marriage who shall inherit not your bastards."

"No, I refuse that."

"Refuse that as you may, I know you Edward, you have never refused the truth. What has she done to you? You were always cold and calculated. Has she truly melted the ice in your veins? She will never be yours, no matter how much she makes you squeal, howl in desire, she will always belong to Joeffrey. That, my son is the cold truth."

Edward pressed his lips hard together, his eyes hardened; they turned into two ovals throwing daggers at his mother. He stormed out of the room closing the door with a loud bang. The elder Margery Seymour remained unmoved, picking up a brush from the vanity in her son's bedroom that belonged to Anne and passing it through her hair.

Edward had to hear it. She was not going to let him do the same mistake she did –twice. It was better this way, in time he would understand and thank her for it.

* * *

Edward went to visit the royal nursery. He found the red witch there. "What are you doing there?"

"My Lord, I would have expected a thank you, but if that is how it shall be from now on then so be it." She said with a plain smile.

He went to check on the children. Both of them were fine but he saw all the attendants were gone. "What have you done with them?"

"They are gone." She said simply.

"What gives you the right to give the order?"

"Do not chastise her Lord Hertford, 'tis was I."

"My Lord Prince."

Tommen stepped into the room and saw the child in Ned's arms. That child could have easily been his. He envied his brother and his uncle so much, and now he envied Lord Hertford even more because he was slowly winning her heart. Something the others never obtained.

"May I inquire why you dismissed their attendants."

"Because I asked him to My Lord, in case your wife came here." Melissandre explained, not seeing the reason behind the Earl's anger. She picked Princess Mary and sent her sleeping with one look from her red eyes. "She is truly blessed, the light of the true lord shines on her brighter than any of her siblings, except the crown Prince of course. Nevertheless Rh'llor has blessed her with his sacred flames."

Ned stopped trying to find reason with her. His eyes locked with Tommen's. "Why did you let her in?"

"I had to. She is right. Your wife is a very resentful woman and hell hath no worse fury than a woman's scorned. And Lord Hetrtford, she has every reason for her scorn." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"She would not dare." Though he would not put it past Anne to try something like that. But she had been so defeated and acquired a quiet demeanor after the loss of their children.

"She would. I have seen it many times. I may not possess my brother's suspicious mind or my grandfather's keen eye for spotting a good plot but I am not stupid. I know more of human nature than people give me credit for" he said. "and …" he added taking his nephew from the Earl's hands as he left him stunned with his next revelation "…I happen to know a wounded heart when I see one, as that is something I can relate with you wife."

"The children's protection falls under my responsibilities since they are of my blood. I would thank you if you keep your distance from them and Her Royal Grace."

Tommen smiled weakly. "I will do whatever I can to protect my sister, my brother or uncle's children or not, my devotion for her also extends to them." He said and Ned had no choice but to leave him.

He did not understand the red priestess' god but from what he had seen, he knew he had power and as long as he granted that power, his children and Mary would be safe.  
He could not say the same for Tommen.

He saw him as an insect waiting to be squashed and he did not fancy the idea of competition. Mary was his and no one else. He had meant it when he said to Ser Jaime Lannister that he would be the one the flaming-haired lioness would be asking to her bedchamber night after night when her husband was absent.

* * *

***Taken from Eleanor Herman's "Sex with Kings" p.20.**


	33. Souls In Chains

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything, except the plot and OCs.**_  
_

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and followed this fic.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: Historical novels, romances, biographies, the Tudors, GRRM "A song of ice and fire" and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

**Souls In Chains  
**

**~o~  
**

_"Life, it seems, will fade away_  
_Drifting further every day_  
_Getting lost within myself_  
_Nothing matters, no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_  
_Simply nothing more to give_  
_There is nothing more for me_  
_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_  
_Missing one inside of me_  
_Deathly lost, this can't be real_  
_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is filling me_  
_To the point of agony_  
_Growing darkness taking dawn_  
_I was me, but now he's gone_

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_  
_Now I can't think, think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_  
_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye"_

**~ "Fade to Black" by Metallica**

* * *

_"You don't know anything about us. You do__n't know what we had to go through to get there. ... There ain't nobody's hands clean in what is left in this world, we are all the same."_**  
**

**~ "Walking Dead"**

* * *

**1536**

"I do not believe we have the pleasure of meeting."

"My Lady, Margery Seymour nee Wentworth, mother to six fine children, one of which currently serves His Majesty, and our finest Earl, Edward Seymour. I hope I did not miss anything."

"Nay, you did not Your Royal Grace. And who is this?"

"This is the royal Prince, and your grandson Lady Margery." Upon seeing her shocked face, Mary smiled and said –"Please Lady Margery there is no need to pretend, we both know your son spends his nights with me. This little one right here is the end result. I hope you show him the same warmth as your son showed him." He handed him to the elder woman.

Margery looked at the bony child. He looked just like Ned except for his eyes which were green just like his Lannister father. She handed him back to the Queen. "Your Royal Grace I am afraid I come here not as your guest but as a supplicant."

"And what may that be Lady Margery?"

"Your Royal Grace, I know you love my son and my son loves you deeply but he has made a commitment to his country and to his wife. He has already lost too much and if he remains with you, he risks everything he's worked for."

"Lady Margery, I can assure you that I will never let any harm befall him. As long as I live I will keep your son safe."

"Your Royal Grace-" Mary held her hand up, silencing the older woman.

"He keeps me happy and besides my husband hardly notices his presence, he thinks himself too far above him or -anyone else for that matter." She added bitterly.

"That may be but nevertheless you have a duty to his person as does my son to England. Life, Your Grace, I need not tell you is not what we always plan but we must live it. Let go of my son, it will only do him harm if you continue with this affair. Nothing good can come out of it. Ned has already been through enough and seeing his children every day in your husband's arms will only add more hurt."

Mary turned her head away, refusing to listen to the older woman but her voice made her turn as it turned more supplicant.

"Please Your Royal Grace, from woman to woman, I humbly ask you to let go of my son." Margery said locking her gaze with the young woman's dark grey eyes.

She pursed her lips and turned the other way, putting Rick back in his basinet. She looked at his eyes, she had seen the truth unveiling before her when she birthed him. The same eyes her husband, uncle and every other Lannister had; the same look her grandfather wore when he was too displeased or angry at his grandson. And yet, this was his grandson as well. Ned's son –Tywin's son.

_The irony._

The Lannister family was filled with incest, deceit, and murder. Ned needed to go back to the life he knew before he met her; he did not need any more deceit, Gods knew he had enough with Lannisters.  
She would not be his ruin.

She turned to Lady Margery, gravely nodded, and accepted the older woman's proposal.

"Thank you, Your Grace, I know how difficult it is for you, in time you will forget and you will move on with your lives for your children's sakes." _As I did._

Mary nodded and showed her out.

Margery felt a lump form in her throat. The Queen truly loved him and she had destroyed their happiness but it needed to be done. Her son was a bright and gentle man, albeit cold like his true father. He had a bright future ahead of him, nothing could stain his good reputation.

* * *

Arya threw cow dung at the dummy she built, titling it 'Henry' in Latin. "That is not a good representation of my brother." She rolled her eyes. Not him again. She turned to face Thomas Seymour. "What are you doing here?" She asked brusquely.

He smirked, she was always so feisty and any other man in his position would already given up or taught this she-wolf a lesson but he happened to like she-wolfs. Wild creatures, they did not submit to anyone else's will but their own and they were fiercely protective of their loved ones, like Seymours were.

"I have come to ask you to have a dance with me, the great hall is filled with pretty blonds and feather heads red heads like your sister, none of them to my taste. I require something with a little bit more kick …" His eyes lingered then on her bosom. She wore a low cut dress, her bodice in the shape of a 'V' albeit having a square neckline like other ladies in both their Majesties' service worse. "You missed a spot" He said moving away from the direction she took aim. He picked up the cow dung she threw at him from the floor and rubbed it on the dummy's face.

"Now that is better. Now he looks just like Henry." He said with a grin. "Cow shit face."

Arya could not help but laugh. She had to agree, it suited him. But he needed something else. Picking up her sword, 'Needle', she drove it through the dummy's belly.

"Now that is much, much, better." She said licking her lips when he advanced to her, a smile dancing in his lips. He cupped her chin and smirked, leaning forward, almost kissing her but then he withdrew, laughing at her shocked expression.

"Almost had you there. Now would you do me the honor of this dance?"

She could not give him a tongue lash like she did before. This was just the way Baron Sudeley was and besides, she preferred someone with some balls than the rest of the featherhead idiots that abounded in court.

"Stinking of cow shit?"

"More like horse shit, I am sorry Lady Arya but I prefer when I want to harm my brother, throw the worse of him." He said, picking a large pile of horse shit and throwing at the dummy's face. "Now he looks more like Henry, in fact if it were not by the color of shit, he could be his clone."

Arya leaned down, wrapping her arms around her belly, laughing loudly.

"Everyone in court will be eyeing us with disapproval."

"Let them, I need a good excuse to get mad at my brother and you need a good excuse to get out of this dump."

"Maybe I like it here, at least I do not have to pretend." She said twinning her arm around his wiping her hand clean of the dung on his doublet. "I hope that does not leave a stain." She said giving him a wink.

"None at all, this will though." He said returning her favor at her bodice, although she wore dark colors, the part where he rubbed of the horse shit was white and everyone looked at them, as she had predicted, with great dismay when they entered the great Hall.

Henry could not help but notice they intentionally shook each others' hands several times when they were greeted by Their Majesties. The Queen boasted of good health, her stomach swollen, Arya was proud to see her this happy. Gods knew that she deserved it but what made the young she-wolf more happy was that Cersei Lannister was nowhere to be seen near her son. It was Anna of Cleves who walked with him, who talked for him, whom he presented to foreign dignitaries. More and more it was becoming evident the position of the Queen Dowager was being usurped by this young foreigner who, like her, had come with so many expectations and had, unlike the former Queen, won the people by sheer acts of kindness and showing herself to be a pliant, obedient and submissive wife.

Anna complimented Arya on her dress despite the horrible stain on her bodice and the foul smell about her and her betrothed, Baron Sudeley. She and her husband returned to the high table where she once again attempted to make conversation with her sister in law and the Queen Dowager, but only her sister in law answered her.

Cersei had no wish to discuss anything with that foul creature. She was stealing her glory, and Gods forbid if she had a son she would be hailed as the Queen of heaven and she would have her son completely in her grasp.

She ignored her as she tried for a second time, without success, to start a conversation with her mother in law. She went to greet on their recent arrivals but Arya took the Baron away before Cersei could approach them.

Henry could not believe the gall of the Stark girl when she refused to acknowledge the Queen. The Stark girl was an animal, Cersei always said. He couldn't understand what his brother ever saw in that woman?

"They are made for each other." Lyanna said coming to sit next to him, following his gaze. "My sister has never had an eye for gentleman and your brother, forgive me, is not gentleman."

He nodded. He was the greatest disappointment in the Seymour family, the only reason their father put up with him was because he was like him in every way, whoring, the Seymour men favorite activity. He scowled, all those times his mother had suffered because of his father and still, the woman hated him. It was always Edward, Edward. Well now he was going to be the favorite. The Queen Dowager had agreed to pay part of Lyanna's dowry which her stepmother had refused to pay, as part of her upcoming wedding, and to top that she would bestow on her a title. As 'femme sole' she would be Marchioness of Pembroke, a title previously held by her late husband's concubine and one she would be able to pass to their heirs of her choice.

Lyanna could not be more happy. All her life she was told how she was nothing, but now she proved that not only was she worth something, she was going to be one of the richest women in the Kingdom, independent of her husband's fortunes or titles. Nothing could be better. Except …  
Henry.  
That woman still had him under her control. Lyanna promised she would find a way to make him hers, since he was malleable she had no qualms pulling on his strings. After all, it wasn't like she didn't love him. She did and for that reason alone she would free him of the golden lioness' clutches.

"Still, my brother could do better. There are many finer ladies here, such as you my love. If you were not taken I would have suggest you."

"And leave you behind, there is no way I would trade you, not for all the gold and handsome men in the world." She said, giving him a light kiss on the lips, making sure the golden haired lioness would see. "You are the man destiny picked for me and I will not turn my back on you for any man."

"Even for my handsome, rakish, roguish brother?"

She chuckled. "Who says he is handsome? The ladies tend to exaggerate too much, they like the dark and the exotic, people like different things." She said "Once they see you on your wedding day, I will have to guard you from these kittens' prying eyes."

He laughed with her, bringing a hand to her cheek, he had a great impulse to kiss her but knowing Cersei was looking he could not. He still felt like he was betraying her, but Cersei insisted saying it was the right thing to do and that way they would avoid major scandal. And he could not complain, after all he did feel something for Lyanna. She had an inner beauty and she was sweet and pliant but whereas she was sweet, Cersei was fire.  
When he kissed her he would think of Cersei, when he made love of her he would think of Cersei, and when he told her he loved her, it would be for Cersei.

* * *

"Did you see how they looked at us?"

Thomas nodded then did something that both surprised and scared her. He had her pinned against the wall, their faces neared, she could smell the scent of clover he had been chewing previously to rid him of his toothache on his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"It will be fun, your ladyship always said you wanted to try new things. You are not becoming afraid are you?"

She raised her arms and pushed him away. "Don't call me that." He laughed and pinned her again with such force it surprised her. No man had beat her but the way he handled her, it was like he did not care at all, he threw the rule book as easy as he took her snood and threw it to the floor, releasing her hair. It came cascading down her shoulders and Thomas stood mesmerized at the dark she-wolf's beauty.

She was his, every inch, every corner of her but as he took notice of her defiance he withdrew. Another time, when the time was right he would possess her. In the time being he would continue this ruse, this game of cat and mouse and he swore by the time it ended he would be the cat and she the mouse, and she would end up below him, with him as the master.

Arya did not know what it was, the intoxicating scent of clover of his lips that almost touched hers or the way he grabbed her, but there was something in this pompous man that attracted her. He is a wolf. Like me.

"Wait!"

"My Lady?" He turned, she approached him and stared into his bright blue orbs. He was as different from his brothers as she was from her sister. If it wasn't because of his Lannister ancestor they would have been perfect for each other, but he was after all, although his blood had been diluted with Seymour blood, a Lannister and all Lannisters were evil.

But … _**he**_ was not entirely Lannister, she could see it by his eyes, his appearance that mirrored very much her own, he was a wolf through and through. And maybe that is what she needed, another beast, equally ferocious as her to tame her.

She pushed herself up so she was standing on her toes, and without warning kissed him. Brushing his dark bangs from his face she intensified their kiss, their tongues doing battle. He pinned her against the same the same wall and lifted her skirts, taking her stockings and other undergarments, then feeling her hands against the fabric of his codpiece where his erection made itself more evident by his member's growing size, he helped her unlace his breeches and impaled himself on her.

She still reeked of horseshit, but the strength of his lips, and the feel of his member penetrating the most intimate part of her body, made her forget. Her vision became obscure when he withdrew his lips and suckled on her neck, marking her, making her forget of the pain as his thrusts became faster and harder to bear.

She reached her peak and feeling herself floating, this strange sensation that Sansa often described, and the Queen as well that only happened when two people's souls united; tore her soul from her body and she felt herself closer to the Gods, the Mother, the Father, the Smith, the Crone, the Maiden, the Warrior and even the Stranger. And when his release came, she fell unconscious although her body still moved at his rhythm, making the passage of his milky white seed easier.

* * *

Mary threw up for a second time. She needed to get out of this room. But how? She did not trust Varys, Ned told her to be wary of her. Lady Margery? Absolutely not, the woman made it plain she was not go near her son again. Tommen then? No. She would go the person they expected less, someone not even Varys would suspect.

* * *

"Your Grace?"

Anne bowed before the younger and more beautiful Queen. Mary bid her to rise.

"May I sit?"

"Of course, please come …"

Mary nodded, expressing her gratitude. "Lady Hertford as you must know I am not here for the casual visit."

"Yes that much I know Your Royal Grace." She said, she had figured that out by her sudden entrance through one of the secret passageways that had nearly caused her an apoplexy when she saw her coming out of nowhere.

"Allow me to explain Lady Anne, I am in a bit of a predicament and I think only you can help me obtain what my heart desires." She watched the woman frown, she reached for her hand and clutched it. "Please My Lady, I am not here to ask you to forgive me for there is nothing to forgive. You and I are more similar than you imagine."

"How, pray tell me, Your Royal Grace?" Anne asked, unable to look into the younger woman's dark gray eyes.

"We have found comfort in other men and we are both stuck in loveless marriages. You found comfort outside your marriage with your husband's colleagues, I found comfort with my husband's."

The woman pursed her lips. That much was true, but what did that have to do with the reason for her visit?

"I am getting to that. Please, Lady Anne, I am asking you not as your enemy, not as your Queen but as another woman who has known pain and misery, to help me."

Anne looked into the Queen's eyes. They seemed honest enough. She found her voice. "How does Her Grace require my help?"

Mary smiled, and softened her grip on the woman's hand. "I am in a bit of a delicate situation here. I am with child."

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Your Royal Grace, that is great news. Congratulations."

Mary held her hand up, shaking her head. "No, you do not understand. I do not want this child."

"But why?" Surely the Queen, of all women was happy to know she was bearing the man she loved child. She had no such luck. Anne had been branded barren. The Maesters here were initially confident but after two months her womb remained barren and until recently when she felt it quickened, it had been only to discover that her courses had ended. She was indeed barren.  
She envied the young Queen, she had everything she wanted but she saw sadness in her eyes, much like her own. She was dressed in the finest jewels, she possessed the greatest beauty and she was in constant heat when she was around her husband and Ser Jaime, but none of that could make up for the fact she was still married to that hideous monster, Joeffrey Baratheon.

"My husband wishes to marry Margaery Tyrell. The Lady Tyrell has many attributes much of which Joeffrey finds appealing and I do not doubt that as soon as I die in childbirth my sons will follow. The woman is ambitious, I know ambition when I see it."

Anne nodded. She understood and knowing very well what the Queen was asking of her, went to her drawer, pulled a vial and handed it to the Queen. "Here" she said "I used this every time Ned … Edward … seeded on me."

"I thought you said he was impotent, you mocked him several times."

"Did he tell you that?" Mary nodded. "Well … he was with me. I do not know with you, I suspect he was gentler but when he was with me, it was only duty. I guarantee there was nothing gentle about that."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be. I am not. It did him good being with you, I like to think I was no longer a doormat and that despite his mental image of you, when he was with me for the briefest moment he did see me instead of you. There is nothing to forgive Your Grace, indeed, you were right. None of us chose this path. Marriage ruined us both."

A silence passed between us. Mary looked down at the vial then at Anne. "Will this be quick?"

"It will, there will be a lot of bleeding, but you have given birth before so it will not harm you in any way, but I caution you not to drink more than half, it could render you barren."

"How many times did you try it?" Mary asked, curious.

"Three. I know what you are thinking and it was different … I did not love Ned back then, I was disgusted, same as you are by your husband and every time my womb quickened, I would drink this potion." She smiled, looking with pity at Mary. This Queen had suffered many hardships, many of which Anne would never survive if she was in her place. She was brave and for that, she admired and told her this, taking her hands in hers. "Your Royal Grace, I cannot advise you on how to live your life but this much I can tell you: live it while you still can. Chose as many bed partners as possible."

They both broke in laughter then Mary went to her rooms where she poured the potion on a hot tea she ordered her maids to prepare for her and as promised, her womb was emptied the following morning.

* * *

Harold could not sleep. He found himself thinking of what his Chancellor and Master Secretary had said about Anne's previous contract. He did not want to believe them and less of all Cromwell's right hand man, Rich who had not supported unlike his master, the marriage in the first place.

They had to be wrong –Anna would have told him. It was pre-contract nothing more. Harold told himself. He excused himself from his wife's bed and promised he would return the following morning. He needed some time alone to clear his head. He sighed, sometimes he felt he was in a dream and he dreaded each morning he would wake up to find himself in an empty bed.

Anna was something he gave thanks for, his father and mother's God and Gods respectively. She was of royal blood. She came from the first three Edwards and although his blood was purer, he felt he had found his match in Anna.

He went to his bedchamber where he expected to be alone and to his surprise found one of his mother's many ladies in waiting, in his bed filled with red rose petals for the house of Lancaster, sitting up, crooking her finger, inviting him into her bed.  
The smell of incense permeated the air and he found himself being hypnotized by the sight of her small but large and erect nipples as she rose from the bed and walked to him. "Allow me Your Majesty." She said, kneeling before him.

She opened his breeches and before he could stop her, she suckled on his cock, burying her nails in his hips to prevent him from leaving. When she sensed movement, she suckled harder bringing him to his peak.

He buried his fingers in her golden tresses, letting out a powerful lion's roar when he reached his peak, releasing in her mouth. She panted, licking her lips. She was better than the Queen had promised. He took her by the arms and pushed her on the bed and jumped on top of her, pinning her down so she wouldn't move, just as he liked it. He always let Anna have her way, he had schooled her in the arts of passions but she was too shy, too timid, this whore however, she would have no qualms to try new things.

His mother's nature took over and he ravaged her completely. He was a hot-blooded beast and he did not stop until he had her moaning, screaming his name, begging for more.

When morning came, he awoke to the sound of singing birds. He rolled over, expecting to see his beautiful wife but what he saw brought back memories of last night and made his stomach churn. Feeling guilty for what he had done. He made Katherine Howard promise she would not utter a word of what had just transpired.

The little kitten -as her string of lovers called, and she had many- promised she wouldn't while secretly crossing her fingers once the King turned his back on her and rose to get dressed.

She had the perfect tale to tell her friends, especially her best friend –Joan Bulmer who had recently been readmitted into Her Majesty's service after the charges of sodomy had been dropped by her former lover's wife. She would become a star just like Joan and just like that she would become the most famous lady in England, second to the Queen Dowager of course.  
Everyone who had a brain knew the King only frequented the Queen's bed to get her with child. He didn't really like his wife. She was plain and ugly-looking but like every King he had a duty to his nation to give England an heir.  
How she pitied him. Her mistress had been so right when she called Kitty and asked her for her help. It was not good for a man to be without love for too long, she had said. And she could not agree more. After tonight's experience she was determined to bring the King into her bed again by any means necessary. If anything the Queen Dowager had told her is that everything in this life could be achieved through one simple means –sex. And that was something Kitty knew very well.

Harold returned to his chambers to find his wife in tears. She refused to look at him. "Your mother came in and asked me if I knew? I asked her what and then she frowned saying –I am sorry Your Majesty I thought you knew … she told me everything …" She sobbed falling on her knees. She was still in her chemise, her hands protectively on her swollen belly. "How could you? You promised …"

"Anna … I …"

She stood up and extended her hand, walking backwards until she hit the wall. "No! Stay away from me. You broke your promise Harold. How can I ever trust you again?"

"Please Anna, allow me to explain-"

"There is nothing to explain, you broke your promise to God but most importantly you broke your promise to love and be faithful to me."

"-it was not my fault, I tried to push her away-"

She snorted "How many times have I heard that? Please Harold, I am not one of the airhead blonds your mother uses to lure men into their beds."

"No Anna I know you are not and that is why I am telling you this because I know you will believe me once I explain to you I had no idea she would be in my room…"

"Do not insult my intelligence! Do you expect me to believe you were the unwilling victim in all of this? I know you Harold, I have come to know you in this short period. You are just like your father"

"Nay, I am not!"

"You are! Are you going to displace me too?"

"Anna, she is nothing to me, it was just one night, I swear!"

Anna's brown orbs pierced him searching for the truth, what she found pained her. He was telling the truth but it was his confession that pained her more and the knowledge that that woman had planned this because she was jealous of her. Her! Of all people.

"Why does she have to be jealous of her?" She wondered aloud. "I have been nothing but kind to her." She had England's hope in her belly, if anything she should be kind to her but Anna was not the type of woman to demand such act of people. It had to be born on them.

"Because you took her precious son. Because she can't tolerate competition, because she hates you love, she hates that she cannot smear your reputation."

"What does she have against me?" She asked, suddenly worried that the subject of Lorraine would come up and as she predicted it did.  
She shook her head and spoke vehemently "There was never anything between the Duke of Lorraine and me, we exchanged a few letters but I never saw him."

"I know and my mother knows it too but until you give me a son she will never let this go."

"Is she that jealous of me?"

"I am afraid so, but you can fight her, use what you always have."

"What? I don't have anything." She said, holding back tears. She had come to England with so many illusions. Now, she was not sure she wanted to live in the same country with Cersei Lannister.

He cupped her face and smiled openly. "You do, you have that smile and possess a good will no one has."

"That makes me weak-"

"It doesn't, don't listen to my mother. You are different from other women and that is good. England has had loose Queens, she-wolfs, war Queens and what not. It is time we have something different."

With this, he kissed Anna and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Then rose and went to his mother where not surprisingly there was Kitty telling her all of her previous night's details.


	34. High Price of Marriage

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything minus the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported me, helped me and read, reviews this fic. Thank you.**

**Sources of inspiration: All the great historical romances, historical fictions from the 60s-mid90s, among the few of modern day, authors as Michelle Moran, Perinot, Cornwell and GRRM whom I have used for inspiration as well. Historical biographies like Jasper Ridley's "Tudor Age"; Alison Weir's "Henry VIII and his Court", and "Six Wives of Henry VIII" by Antonia Fraser.**

* * *

**Bedroom Hymns: High Price of Marriage**

**~o~**

"_This is as good a place to fall as any  
We'll build our altar here  
Make me your Maria  
I'm already on my knees_

_You had Jesus on your breath_  
_And I caught Him in mine_  
_Sweating out confessions_  
_The undone and the divine_

_'Cause this is his body, this is his love_  
_Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough, oh_

_Yeah, I can't get enough_

_Spilled milk tears, I did this for you_  
_Spilling over the idol, the black and the blue_  
_The sweetest submission, drinking it in_  
_The wine and the women, the bedroom hymns_

_'Cause this is body, this is his love_  
_Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough_

_I can't get enough_  
_Yeah, I can't get enough_

_I'm not here looking for absolution_  
_Because I've found myself an old solution_  
_I'm not here looking for absolution_  
_Because I've found myself an old solution_

_This is his body, this is his love_  
_Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough_  
_This is his body, oh, this is his love_  
_Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough_

_I can't get enough_  
_I can't get enough_  
_Yeah, I can't get enough"_

**~ "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**Commander Christopher Pike: **_There is greatness in you. _**But there is not an ounce of humility.**_ You think you can make mistakes but there is going to come a moment when you realize you are wrong about that. And you are going to get yourself and everyone under your command killed.  
_**Khan: **_You think you are safe. _**You are not."**

**~ Star Trek: Into the Darkness trailer (2013)**

* * *

**1536-1537**

"Do you think she will recover?" Anne heard the Lady Tyrell's women chatter amongst themselves wary as she came into view.

Anne smirked, these girls. They were far too trustworthy and stupid to notice her and when they finally did they were too presumptuous, too sure of themselves, to stop and think they had made a mistake and reveal too much.

Anne went to her new friend, the Queen of Westeros and reported everything she heard, gossiping to her ear. Mary laughed. So the Tyrell bitch had fallen ill? Nothing surprised her. This was a punishment from God and her mother's Gods.

Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultery. It was one of God's most important commandments. And what the Lord commanded it shalt not be broken –Cardinal Wolsey, ironically, said to her before the Concubine came into the picture.  
Margaery Tyrell had broken one of God's commandment and although her like the rest of her vain family had no knowledge of the Almighty, they were foul nonetheless and God had wrecked vengeance on them.

Anne shook her head. The Queen still did not understand. She was extremely smart but very naïve at times.

The Queen Dowager of England and Westeros had (not surprisingly) taken care of another problem. The Tyrells were a thorn, literally on the former Queen's back and she wanted her daughter to avoid the same troubles she had when she had been married to old King Robert. Under her reign, Anne had heard the Queen whisper to Ned's younger brother, Henry, her daughter would not have to suffer her husband's indiscretions as she suffered with Robert Baratheon.

Mary poured Anne Dornish wine into her empty goblet. Anne looked at her empty stomach with a bit of regret. Part of her wanted Mary to have that child so she would feel hatred again but another part of her was glad she would not have to put up with an unwanted pregnancy.  
God knew women had enough of those.

Mary felt she was about to throw up. She held her hand up assuring Anne "It is not another pregnancy. Joeffrey has felt so disgusted with me after I lost the last one. He can barely stand the sight of me." Mary gave a bitter laugh. "He does not know about the others, thank God."

Anne shared her laugh. She had done the same thing to Edward. She shared all of her embarrassing experiences with the young Queen.

"How did you bare it? All those years knowing that your mother … that the woman who loved you … that she might have sold you …" She did not get to finish that phrase, Anne interrupted and said with a bitter tone that softened as the Queen's eyes met hers.

"I did not get to choose my husband, my mother and stepfather chose him for me, same as your lady mother Your Royal Grace-"

"Please call me Mary."

"Mary" Anne said, liking the way the name sounded on her lips. "Our mothers were not free to choose their husbands, any more than we did. We must not blame them though, we live in a world of men Your R- Mary … we are after all what men choose us to be. I was faithful to Ned the first two years then it became clear he was not faithful to me in heart, that he could barely stand my presence, I realized that my position as his wife and my fortune made me attractive, I caught other men's attention so I took advantage. You have taken advantage enough Mary but …" she chided softly reaching for the young woman's hand. "Not enough. You must enjoy what life gives you. There are many handsome men at court, some of which I have not tried myself but I admit, I wanted to."

"Why don't you then?" Mary said suddenly, excitement running through her body as she realized the power she had, a power she had not realized until now.

"Because I think you know I … loss rather, has made me closer to Ned." She said casting her eyes down.

Mary nodded then an idea struck her. "Why don't you come with me as one of my ladies to the next reception? There will be many guests, many of them foreign." She said peaking her friend's interest. "There will be … men of every age, I am sure my lady Hertford has not lost her touch."

She was not about to chase old dreams but the way she said it, Anne could not help but smile and she looked at the Queen, giggling as she said "Well … I did hear new _Ambassadeur_ Marillac would be bringing some handsome aides."

Mary laughed. They would find joy, none of them would depend on others again.

"You should see the tale I heard of handsome pirates in the Mediterranean." Anne said suddenly. "One of them is reputed with having the magical powers of taking people's hark."

"What is he called?"

"Very curious name. Captain Hook."

"Hook?" Mary inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I have never heard a stranger name but I guess it is the fashion these days. Everyone with the strangest name gets to be feared."

"I suppose so."

"He is probably a myth like the sea-faring creatures sailors claim to have seen in the new world. Fairy tales …" Mary laughed. "the most foolish thing."

Anne could not agree more and toasted to that. Truth was, she wanted to test the young Queen and see how much she had matured. There was no Captain Hook; it was but a ruse devised by Westeros pirates to scare off the competition and continue raiding on wealthy European vessels. She thought very little of fairy tales as well. Nothing but a distraction off the real world and made to sugar coat real life. In real life, she had learned as the sun-streaked-haired Queen, the dragon and monsters always won and there was no such thing as true evil.  
Evil she learned from Ned, as Mary had learned from her grandfather Tywin, was a matter of opinion.

* * *

Arya woke from her slumber. Her legs ached. She felt Thomas stir. "Oh." She groaned when he turned and greeted her. "Get off me!" She screamed throwing him off bed as she promised when he refused to let go and started teasing her.

"Careful My Lady, this buttocks is not as soft as your sheath."

She gasped at his gall. She jumped off the bed, grabbed her stockings and slapped him with them on his shoulder. "Take that back!" She said.

Thomas laughed. He threw her stockings away and pulled her to him, she fell on his chest. "You do not have to pretend any longer Lady Arya."

She wanted to tear her eyes away from his but in his sky blue eyes she found her own reflection and they were hypnotic. She leaned forward and found herself kissing him as passionately as the night before, and the one before that, and before …

* * *

Henry rose from Cersei's bed, stark naked. She was standing in the middle of the room reading a letter Jaime sent her about her daughter Mary.

Her lips curled up into a wicked smile then turned to Henry. Poor fool, so young, virile yet so beautiful. Just like Jaime.

"Your brother is racking quite a debt with Lady Arya. It is a surprise he has not impregnated her yet."

"He will very soon, knowing my brother, he is not one to leave things half-done."

"Neither do you." Cersei responded. "You know how I hate your snow white princess but you should have impregnated her by now."

"I always hated that tale. There is no princess but you." He said leaning forward to kiss her but she put two fingers on his lips.

"It is about time you give her a child." She said.

"My wife is as barren as a brick. Not like you." He said, his hands falling to her womb which was flowing with new life. Life he had helped create.

Cersei smiled. She did not want to end this life as she had ended others, a son born of the same blood as she, a Lannister.

She caressed his cheek and with her other hand rubbed his swollen manhood. "You have to get her with child, otherwise our daughter will never see the light of day." She said getting him started. She knew how to coax him into the wildest acts. His marriage to Lyanna had been the happiest marriage for a while until she stepped in. When she saw that Lyanna was taking him away, she acted and did the only thing she knew would bind Henry to her forever, a child.

Henry went to his chambers that night hungry for flesh, like the ravaging golden wolf his brother was when he was with his flaming-haired lioness, he took the darker wolf and ravaged her until he spilled the last of his seed. Lyanna, unaware of his intentions went to sleep, the first sleep she had in months since that woman came back into their lives, where she had no nightmares.

* * *

Harold avoided the self-styled mistress of the King, Katherine Howard, like the plague. It was only one night and yet she continued to follow him on his mother's orders.

He had screamed at his mother that her little joke could have cost his wife's life and the life of his child. His mother merely laughed in his face and said life was to be enjoyed and that if he did not have a mistress people would think he was less of a man.

Harold did not believe it so. His father had many mistresses and he was less of a man. Harold had fallen in love with his wife, something he thought unthinkable but he had and he wanted to spare her the same pain his mother and sister had felt under their respective husbands.

Anna had given birth to a bouncing baby boy and it boasted of good health like she did. She was churched in spite of her protests that she did not want to be part of that ceremony and preferred to be up and dancing like every lady at court, worried her husband would be looking at one of them –or worse fall for one of them- like he did with Kitty Howard, but he had convinced her it was necessary. Despite the country's Reforms, it was still tradition and people felt more comfortable knowing that some of the old traditions were still being followed.

The boy had been christened on the fourth day, following his mother's churching. His godparents were his mother, the Bishop of Winchester and Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer, to appease both factions and of course his own brother and sister, Joeffrey and Mary, reinforcing the family ties. He was named George after the patron Saint of England, the one every King was blessed before the Crown was put on his head. It was a glorious name for a glorious Prince. He was the light of Anna and Harold's world and more than ever he was determined to keep it so.

He was not going to have anyone spoil their happiness. He promised himself that they would withstand the furious winds their mother invoked; nothing would shatter their happiness. Nothing.

* * *

On the Spring of 1537; two unexpected guests came to court. The first another insect that needed to be squashed, Lady Elinor Tyrell. A cousin of the (now) deceased Margaery Tyrell, vain and beautiful just as her late cousin. And the new Duke of Bavaria, Count Palatine and one of the most important men of the Wittelsbach house. He was called the "warrior" for fending off the Turks during the siege of Vienna in '29.

He was attractive, a man who relied on his foreign accent to sweep many of the ladies, highborn and lowborn, off her feet. Most of them were curious virgins, others too blunt to be noticed by the dashing Duke.

The only woman he seemed to be interested was the Queen whose reception was as what he had imagined, beautiful like her.

Anne had taken her husband away before he caught the lingering stares she and the Duke shared. She had given him a tonic that left him indisposed for weeks. All the while she took care of his business acting as _de facto_ Ambassador. Men still made offers but she refused them. No matter what Her Royal Grace said, she was not the same woman as before, part of her died when her children died.

Mary welcomed the Duke into her private chambers. She poured wine for him, emptying her cup of Moon Tea as he drank. She did not want to suffer another pregnancy, she was tired of the lies, the deception. Besides, she was thankful for her last children. The twins were growing into their father's spitting image and although some of their Lannister grandfather took over, Mary was proud to see their father's cunning and intellectual nature won over the former.

"Majesty is most gracious."

Mary smiled at the Duke. He was only six years older, two years Ned's senior but he looked younger. "Your Grace flatters me. It is Your Royal Grace. We do not accustom to use the same titles as they do in Europe."

"Forgive me My Lady."

"None of that with me, most Ambassadors can't get it right either. I have stopped trying to correct them at this point." She said. "The poem you sent me I am afraid to expose you but some of the letters were a mixture between Latin and Greek which if I am not mistaken make for a very messy combination. If I did not know better I would say Your Grace wanted to challenge me."

The Duke chuckled. His laughter sounded like a sweet melody that helped her erase the memory of Ned, yet when she looked into his emerald eyes, she could not help but compare them. Forget him, he is gone.

"Perhaps" she said slowly pushing his goblet aside, reaching for his hand. "Your Grace can join me on another challenge."

His eyes followed her movements as she rose, her hand still on his, walking to him then kneeling. They fell on her bosom, her red low cut dress matching the color of her hair and his ardent desire for her.

"Perhaps." He responded moving his free hand to her hair, taking her hair pin and other hair ornaments until her hair came cascading like pillars of divine fire. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed into her dark grey eyes. He had to have her, he never felt this strongly for a woman before.

He took hold of her shoulders, pushed his lips against the sweet cavern of her mouth then threw her on the bed. He tore every piece of garment off her body and she helped him off his clothes until only his boots remained.

* * *

Margery was content seeing her younger son married at last. It had been a splendid married with the King and Queen seated at the front row of Westminster Abbey. It was reserved only for royals but Arya Stark was a friend of the Queen's and her generosity to the Queen never forgotten, had granted her this privilege. Margery Seymour could not have asked for more. Anna stood to congratulate the bride before she did. As her best friend she wished Arya the best.

Lord, how she had prayed her son would find a woman to tame his savage passions. Her only surprise was it had come in the form of another beast, Arya Stark.

"My Lady." Arya said, not liking the way it sounded on her mouth. She only agreed to be on her best behavior because of Thomas but she hated every minute of it. All the false smiles, the hypocrisy, it was unnerving and most of all, she could not stand the idiot ladies around Her Majesty and even Anna's German ones, giggling.

Were all highborn women this stupid or was it just Court women?

She bowed her head nonetheless in respect to her husband's mother. She was her mother now and she knew how important it was for Thomas, although he dared not say it, to have her approval.

Margery gave an open smile to her daughter in law. She turned to Thomas. "Son, I wish you eternal happiness and Lady Arya, a toast to you."

"Thank you lady mother." Arya said knowing what the other woman was going to say. "But it is your son who should get the toast, it is Baron Sudeley after all who tamed the wild beast not the other way around."

Thomas turned his back to hide his laughter.

Margery forced a smile. "Well … Lady Arya it seems you and my son will get along quite well. Congratulations once again. Son." Thomas turned. "Yes mother?" He asked. "Treat her well." She said.

"Oh he will Lady Margery, he would not be standing here if he did not have that intention." Arya said.

Margery smiled giving a sympathetic glance to her son then left their presence to go her much misguided son with his more pleasing wife and darling sister, Lady Lyanna and the Duchess of York.

"Lady Margery." Sansa greeted with an open smile, curtsying for the older woman, showing the humility and etiquette one would expect from the Lady of Winterfell.

"Mother." Lyanna said moving closer to the older woman. She admired the older woman. She was everything Lyanna wanted to emulate, she was like she imagined Lady Stark would be had she not been by blinded by her arrogance and hatred against her.

Margery wanted to say so much things to this lady who in spite of her baseborn status behaved much better than her younger sister, Ayra. Heaven had granted Henry good fortune. But Henry did not deserve her love nor the child on her belly. What kind of world could that child expect? When its father spends his nights seeking his mistress' bed instead of his wife's?

"Have you chosen names for the child?" Margery asked, noticing his son's lips twitch.

"No we have not mother, but Henry was thinking John after his father and brother if it is a boy and Margery after you if it is a girl."

"Wonderful picks but do me a favor and do not name the girl Margery, it is tradition in our family that women get to name their daughters. Why not chose Lyanna instead after you? If your daughter is as pretty as you, it will be a fitting name."

"You flatter me mother but I would rather Henry decided, he will be the proud father after all of your first grandson to bear the Seymour name."

"Now you flatter me sweetheart. I think your wolf shares your opinion."

Her direwolf cocked her head making sounds that seemed like laughter. Margery was surprised the direwolves were allowed at all, but it had to be, Margery guessed because the Queen Dowager was absent. She still held influence in her son's court and if she had been present those wolves would be chained in the girl's chambers or worse.

"Stop that Henry, now you are passing your bad manners unto her."

"I cannot help it. Until our son comes I will have no one to play with but your darling wolf." He said with a light chuckle, petting the large animal's head.

"I married a child." Lyanna jested, Sansa and the rest laughed.

_Treasure this moment little wolf._ Cersei thought as she looked behind one of the curtains leading to her son's study. It will not last. She stepped into the shadows and released her golden tresses from the prison of her snood. They cascaded down her stomach, which held new life, as did Lyanna Snow.


	35. In Love With An Illusion

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

**Thanks to everyone who's followed and reviewed this story.**

**Sources for inspiration: Biographies of Fraser, Weir, Ridley, Guy, Prescott, old historical romances and fiction from the 60s-80s 90sish, historical TV dramas, GRRM "A song of ice and fire" saga and GOT.**

**You might need a cold drink for this.  
**

**r/r**

* * *

**In Love With An Illusion**

**~o~**

"_The curtain's closed  
No way home  
The nectar of life run dry  
These tainted words  
Made to hurt  
Cut in me with its' knife_

_Eating my mind_  
_And with each bite_  
_I'm begging "Please Lord, no"_

_This place is a mess_  
_The one has gone_

_Lovesongs, they kill me_  
_They kill me... Now_  
_Love songs are killing me_  
_Are killing me... Right now_

_Trained to attack_  
_Bull eye shot in black_  
_I never thought they'd get me_  
_These pictures in my head..._  
_Lying in my bed..._  
_These whips make me bleed_

_This place is a mess_  
_My one has gone_

_Love songs, they kill me_  
_They kill me... Now_  
_Love songs are killing me_  
_Are killing me... Right now_  
_Love songs are killing me_  
_Are killing me... Right now_

_I can't hear the sceneries_  
_Of constant tragedies_  
_Of what I meant to feel no more_  
_'cause I'm already dead_  
_And I just cannot bear_  
_To hear another word no more_

_Love songs, they kill me_  
_They kill me... Now_  
_Love songs are killing me_  
_Are killing me... Right now_  
_Love songs are killing me_  
_Are killing me... Right now_

_Love songs they kill me_  
_They kill me... now"_

**~ "Love Songs that Kill Me" by Cinema Bizarre**

* * *

"_What you scorn may be worth more than you think."_

**~The complete romances of Chretien de Troyes: Eric and Enide**

* * *

**Summer – October 1537**

Mary bowed her head to her lord grandfather. Despite her rank and higher status the man was her elder and her grandfather, naturally she showed him respect. "Grandfather" she said, bowing her head even lower when her uncle came into view.

"Let me see those eyes." He lifted her chin. He could see sadness and emptiness, pain and suffering in those eyes. His grandson Joeffrey was becoming a loose cannon. He had spoken on his recent visit to England to his daughter that he was not sure he could continue to be King. But overthrowing him was out of the question. Westeros had seen its last King overthrown. His family butchered along with the others of the Mad King's supporters. It did not need another war. If Joeffrey were to die it would be because the Gods deemed it so, not by any human hands.

A plan started forming in his mind as his grandson in question came forward and brought him many gifts. He was not particularly interested in gifts but one of the gifts, a book in black leather with golden letters and the lion of Lannister in the middle, reading _The death of King Arthur_ in French caught his attention.

It was a book he had not read in a long time and as he scrambled through the passages of the book after the lousy ceremony of his name-day ended, he found what he was looking for. King Arthur, a man nobody –of the brightest minds- believed he existed yet his legend was celebrated because he embodied all the chivalric virtues that old aristocratic society prior to Henry Tudor taking the crown from the old Plantagenet dynasty, valued.

The King had died pierced through his bastard son, Mordred, sword. Ironic ending for a man who preached to be a knight of peace. Tywin smirked. It was always the ones you loved that betray you. He had learned that lesson well enough with the Gods he and Joanna had pledged allegiance and who had taken his wife's life and gave him a deformed, dwarf son instead in contrast to his older, more beautiful. And Margery Seymour. She had reminded him of Joanna. She was of the lion's circle, she took on her Lannister ancestor, Maryah Lannister. Fair, blond, albeit with blue instead of green eyes, she was the epitome of beauty, an angelic vision.

Arthur Pendragon's death had been by his own naivety. That he believed he could have created a perfect world like Sir Thomas Moore's Utopia but in the end like all dreamers he eventually woke up to the call of war against his treacherous son. Another bastard just like he but unlike he, not given the opportunity to inherit. Tywin would not deny his oldest great-grandson that opportunity. He was wiser and nobler than Joeffrey and what was more, the people loved him.

Tywin was not much to trust in popularity, especially when it derived from the commons. He who builds on mud will eventually sink in a castle made of filth. But in the last years he had seen a shift in the balance of power. This was not like the old world he had grown. Old families were being displaced by new ones and although he had worked hard for everything he had and return the glory and money to his house that his father had squandered on that common mistress of him; he did not think he could live long knowing this was no longer his world.

He closed the cover and looked directly at his younger brother, Kevan, his second in command. "Joeffrey will destroy everything we have worked hard to build." He started "It is time for a new King."

Kevan nodded. His nephew was a loose canon and a monster. He often wondered if the Gods themselves had not punished his mother Cersei, when she chose to bear her twin's bastard instead of Robert's.

"Will Cersei agree?"

"Cersei will do as she is told." Tywin said not bothering to give his brother anymore explanation. Whether his daughter agreed or not it did not matter. Joeffrey was useless and the tool had outrun his purpose.

* * *

Anna folded her hands on her lap and imitated every one of her lady mother's movements knowing it would displease her. The knights saluted her more than they did Cersei and it angered her. The lioness was becoming old. The young roosters flocked to the younger, more beautiful, some considered (Cersei snorted), lioness.

At the tournament her husband was the first to ride and although it was only one man he unseated, his applauds were the loudest. Anna welcomed him back after he had taken his iron suit and dressed in finer clothes, to his seat and together they saw the other knights compete.

Everyone, Cromwell whispered in her ear as he sat next to them, fought more bravely because they were inspired by the love the Queen bore her husband. Just her second year as Queen and she was already awaiting her second child. Twins, people whispered. Her women said the King would never stop visiting her and Mistress Howard like a pathetic kitten sought him out day and night.

Harold always rejected her. Anna felt pity for the poor girl. Cersei had led her to believe she would be Harold's Queen in all but name, and now the poor creature was seeing none of it would be true. Harold was deeply in love with his wife.  
Nevertheless Harold kept her around for amusement. It could be his Tudor nature or his more practical Lannister one that enabled him to be tolerant of her antics. After all, one woman's pity was a man's amusement.

* * *

Lyanna stayed in Wolf Hall, Wiltshire. They arrived the twentieth of October. The roads were dangerous as when –then- Lady Anna of Cleves arrived to England. Their mother greeted them and she took especial care of Lyanna. Her son Ned, with the pension of his old and new titles as Earl of Hertford and Wiltshire and Ormonde, he had bought property and transformed it into his summer house. He dubbed it "Queen of Heaven" after his one true love.  
Margery was not overly fond what her son did with his new money and privilege. She was a devout Catholic and the thought that that heretic woman and her son, the King, had allowed Cromwell to continue his reformation –as he intended when his late Majesty sought to divorce his Lannister Queen- and close down the monasteries was simply dreadful.  
She had been giving sanctuary in many of those monasteries when she and John would have discussions. They always welcomed a poor souls, especially the nuns. But Ned like his father, was extremely practical and he placed his earthly ambitions over his spiritual ones.

She went to visit that place but would never step in, instead she would inquire over her son, Henry's inspections of the place. He was very worried over his wife Lyanna's health and the health of their unborn child. As he should.

Lyanna stayed meanwhile with Margery, keeping Thomas and his wife company as well.

* * *

Cersei was ready to give birth. She had moved to _Queen of Heaven_ the month following her official retirement from Court. Harold had assured everyone it was temporary. Although his petty little pathetic thing that called herself Queen did not believe her, it did not matter. She did as she pleased and Harold had helped her with her cover story. She had not set foot in London Borough since the last tournament her son held in his petty wife's honor.

Anna was bustling of health and she boasted to everyone including her sour German ladies that a Prince rode in her. Cersei smirked. Made sense when she had the face of a horse!  
The story in Court was she was ailing and sick. Many people celebrated no doubt. This did not bother her; when she came out of her confinement triumphant. She would be like their the second coming, coming to wreck vengeance on her enemies.

* * *

Arya slept soundly on Thomas' chest. She woke to the sound of fighting from downstairs. At first she thought it was nothing but then her husband rolled her from him and opened his eyes and mouth to say "It is my little brother and your sister again."

She sunk her head in the pillow sighing deeply. Not again. "Why can they not be quiet?" She whined bringing another pillow to cover her face in the hopes it would drive away the sound.

Thomas smirked and threw the covers from her body making her shiver. "It is cold you nimwit! You want me to freeze to death?"

"Isn't winter is coming your words?"

"I was born in summer, I have not known winter for a long, long time." And longer since she came here.

"But you were born of ice just as I was." He replied bringing their faces closer to kiss her.

She did not let him fight with her, she took control of him and slid one of her knees forward rubbing his groin, making him moan in pleasure.

By now she knew what made him tick, what made this man fall to her knees and become her slave. She tore her lips from him panting violently as she gasped for breath. She both hated and loved him. She brought the worse of Arya Stark, the most basic instincts and made her succumb while he pleasured her in her sex, each experience more divine. And she loved him because times like these she saw how she could bring this man, this black wolf into submission.

They got dressed after another passionate love making session and could barely hide their wanton behavior as they descended downstairs and beads of sweat still trickled from their foreheads.

* * *

Meanwhile in King's Landing another couple was having trouble of her own. She worked so hard to see Ned in the royal Duke and German Ambassador's eyes but no matter how hard she tried all she saw was an illusion.

"So any especial someone in your life?" Philip asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes actually." Mary answered drinking from her cup.

"Ah." He said, his mind telling him he should not probe further but, he did. "What happened?" Is it Ser Jaime? He wondered.

"Well if I tell you this you will think I am emotionally unstable but if you must insist. It was my own fault. He had trouble reconciling, I had trouble reconciling and … eventually we understood if we wanted to remain safe we had to be apart for the sake of our children."

"Myrcella, Rickard, Mary, Arthur and Jaeherys?"

She snorted. She cocked her head teasingly. "Please Your Grace, I think even a blind man would be able to see Jaeherys is his father's son. As for the others … let us leave it that they are Lannisters and that makes them safe."

Philip nodded not wanting to make more questions. Not that he was not curious but he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

They went to her bedchamber where she dismissed her women and closed the doors behind her, locking them. "This is soundproof. Unlike last time, no one will disturb us this time." She said.  
Last time Ned had come saying he had urgent news, she could almost hear the Wiltshire wolf growling as she came out in a provocative gown, transparent and when he caught sight of the Duke, he had nearly drawn his dagger from his sheath but thankfully she still had control over him that with one look she could convince him.

Philip descended his lips to her mouth, not bothering to wait for her to strip. He was hungry for her and his loins were aching and pulling him to his most basic, animal instincts. She let him take her and waited, closing her eyes, feeling every kiss, every moment that his mouth traveled from her lips to her nipples to her most intimate area, suckling, teasing her until she grew hot, her body blazing, consumed by the fires of desire.

She arched her back clutching the bed sheets as he came up and locked their lips in another savage kiss, readying her for what was about to come.

* * *

_Mary breathed in his scent. He came down, tasting every corner of her body, marking her with his teeth. She muttered sweet words while in his mouth. Arching her back, spreading her legs, she waited for the fateful moment when his lance would pierce her sheath and she would be screaming his name, clawing her nails on his back, moving at the same rhythm as his manhood thrust deeper into her, exploding, releasing his love juices into her fertile womb._

Mary awoke from her slumber and felt her body was still moving at the same fast pace as he, like a perfect dance, up and down while his hands helped her previously unconscious body against the strings of passion that enraptured them both.

She was surprised, even a little disappointed to see she faced dark emerald eyes instead of dark blue. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, preferring the illusion that Morpheus gave her, that her Wiltshire wolf was still with her.

* * *

"If you must know sweetheart I was overseeing the final touches for our new home. I swear I have not see the Queen, you know her principles and mine would not let me."

"Curses! You have been sleeping with her ever since she noticed you. She is manipulating you Henry. She is using you because you remind her of her brother. How much longer Harry will you spread her legs and sacrifice your soul for that woman? She doesn't love you nor anyone except for herself. She only sees the Lannister in you."

"Well that much is obvious." Thomas said, his slip of tongue making his and Arya's presence known. Arya elbowed him but it was too late.

Harry and Lyanna turned to him and they rolled their eyes. Just what they needed. Lyanna raised her hands in the air and rubbed her temples. "Harry I want to trust you but you have given me little reason to."

Henry nipped his lip. "I am not like her love, I promise." He said, asking forgiveness to the Almighty for speaking against his true love.

Lyanna shook her head, clearly disappointed at Henry and the way he answered her. She could tell there was more than lies in her young husband, there was also doubt and demons. And she feared for him. That was the worst part. That after all the lies and secrecy and what not she suspected, she still loved him.

_Perhaps I am the fool._

She advanced to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "No Henry you are not but you want to be." She said giving him a quick kiss on his lips then going upstairs to rest on their bed.

Henry sighed passing his hands through his fair hair. He looked at Thomas and Arya. What did he have to say to them? But he still felt he had to justify himself. "I am not like her." He told them looking at his darker Seymour sibling in the eye.

Thomas opened his mouth but closed it. Henry would fall of his own accord and when that happened he would have loads to tell him and mock him. Arya however did not miss her opportunity but instead of words, she walked to him and stepped on his thin boots with the high heel of her new pink boot (a color she detested and hated Sansa for sending such ugly gift) making him jump.

Arya kicked him on his other leg with her other foot making him fall completely then wheeled around and followed her sister to her chambers.

Thomas could not contain his laughter. "Do not even say it." Henry hissed dangerously, gritting his teeth as he saw the mock in his brother's eyes.

"Me? The King has been very generous, allowing you to serve the hot lioness." He burst in laughter hitting one of the walls. Of all the jokes his family had to offer, his brother was the biggest one of them.  
And then they call me the lecherous one!

Henry squeezed his fists. No. Another day perhaps. But he would not show his brother weakness. He was tired of being Ned's shadow and moreover being the subject of Thomas' taunts and jokes.  
He was more than his brothers. Ned with his cold heart and his shrewish wife, and Thomas a lecher, and a poor excuse of a man! Too rash, too greedy, he was no one. He did not deserve to be called a Seymour. The only reason why their father favored him was because he was a lecher –just like him.  
He did not care what that animal Arya or the rest said, a lecher, always a lecher.

"You think you can mock me all you want? The only reason why our father favored you and our mother favored our brother was because you were the eldest. Well, guess what? I have made a name greater than each of you."

Thomas snorted and as his brother rushed to run to their sick father's chambers upstairs Thomas put his leg on his path causing him to fall. "You might find it difficult to convince our father of your love for him with that face. Coldness suits Ned brother, not you." Thomas said, pressing both lips harder as he saw his younger brother's murderous look.

It was incredible for Thomas to believe the Queen had seen something in this boy who was so green he was nothing but a cowardly cub hiding behind his woman's skirts. He stepped aside and let him pass.

Their father was dying and he needed the comfort of all his children, including the one he had wronged the most, Ned but of course Ned was in Westeros and knowing that he was rising brought a smile on the man's face as Thomas came and told him.

"Margery dear." He said taking his wife's hand. "I am so sorry."

She said nothing. He had hurt her worse than any man but she had paid back the debt with Ned and Henry. She chose to smile as she noticed he was turning paler.

It was a matter of minutes the older man's suffering ended. Henry who had never been close to him and had seen the disappointment in the older man's eyes when he realized he was not his precious Ned. The only smile he had given had been one to Thomas and Thomas stayed with his mother until his eyes closed.

Henry stormed out of the room, not bearing to see his father so weak. Even if he never showed him any love or kindness, at least he had been stern to him and Dorothy and he wanted to remember him by that image.

He took his horse. He met his sister on his way to the stables. _Poor Dorothy._ He thought, feeling sympathy for his twin sister. He often wondered if they were really twins. They looked nothing alike and he had heard their wet nurse say that Dorothy always looked a year older when they were only two months. After all, she was the first one to walk, to talk, to run. _Perhaps she is._ Either way, twin or not, he had grown with her and she was the only one of their siblings who had treated him as her equal with kindness.

No words passed between them as she followed him and helped him mount his horse. She knew where he was going and did not pass any judgment on him and for that he was thankful.


	36. Bringing Up The Bodies

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read and followed this story. Happy Christmas, wish everyone is having a great time with your friends and family.  
**

**Sources of inspiration: All the books of GRRM including Songs of Love and Death volume 1, ASOIAF, and GOT. Historical fiction, romances and all the Tudor biographies -"Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley, "Tudors" by John Guy, "Mary Tudor" by Anna Whitelock, "Henry VIII" by Derek Wilson and "Sister Queens" by Julia Fox; and "Inside the art of Game of Thrones" on the series which has been of greater help and Hilary Mantel's second in her Tudor trilogy "Bring Up the Bodies" for inspiration for the title.  
**

**Please r/r!**

* * *

**Bringing Up the Bodies  
**

**~o~**

"_Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you game me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I've braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
When the thumb that cost me  
Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah, turning"_

**~ "Turning Tables" by Adele**

* * *

_"Blood and Fire"  
_

**~ Words of the House Targaryen**

* * *

**October 1537**

"How is it you've bested Lady Tyrell?" Tywin asked her.

"I did as you taught me. I bested her at her own game playing by her rules."

Tywin smiled. The legendary Queen of Thorns was a difficult woman to handle, most cowered in her presence. She was learning. "Your son will be King, you are quite aware of that."

"I am." She confirmed, casting her eyelashes down to hide her disapproval. Joeffrey might be a monster but he did not deserve the fate inflicted on him.

"You will be named Regent with me and your Uncle Kevan. In your absence we will act as enablers, you can do whatever you please in your free time –when you have free time. You should know what you are up against. Brace yourself, any wrong move, any scandal, our enemies will not hesitate to use it against you and your son to question his legitimacy. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yes, I am. I am as you have taught me, prepared but I aware of the sacrifice I have to pay for my cubs, not just Jaeherys."

Tywin smiled, nodding, satisfied. He bowed and gave her the Hand's badge, a golden hand holding a spear inside a circle. This was to be her new post, enabler and enforcer of her son's laws. The future King.

* * *

Mary called Ned to her chambers. When he asked her why him and not his wife since they seemed so close she answered him with the truth.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it concerns our cubs as well. I cannot be Regent alone."

"You will have your uncle and grandfather to help you."

"But I will not have you." She confessed coming to sit on his leg, she knew the scar he had gotten recently on his leg after Joeffrey had arranged for his mount to be loosely strapped. He had nearly been killed but she (secretly) and his wife had been there to nurse him and it has been kiss that brought him back to life like a fairy tale, waking up her charming Prince. Only this fairy tale was real and there were no such thing as happy Princes and Snow White self-righteous Princesses. They were all on their own and Mary had to do what she had to do for her loved ones. She explained to Ned. To keep them alive, to help them.

"I love you." She said locking her lips with his. At first he did not want to respond to the kiss but feeling her lips move, he responded, turning it more passionate. "And I need your help. My cubs and our cubs cannot survive with a strong male presence at their side. Jaime can protect them but he is not serious enough."

"And I am?"

"Aye, you are serious enough but you are also strong. A man held by moral bounds but willing to break them to further his ambitions and protect his loved ones. I need such a man by my side."

"The Queen-"

She scoffed. "My mother will let you stay here just to please me. She thinks I need the company of men to warm my bed. But I only need you."

"And His Grace, the Duke of Bavaria? What about him?"

"I need him too." Ned turned, his hurt palpable. Mary turned her face back to him. "But not in that way. I sought his presence because I was afraid of growing alone, just as Ser Jaime. I still seek him but not in that way anymore. There are times when … we fall but it is you I see when I am with them as I know it is me you see when you are with your wife."

"How do you know-"

"I know you sleep with her and share her bed every night. It causes me no hurt, you are a man and she is your wife. It is only natural but more importantly we are two souls in need of companionship." She explained. Lady Hetford was right when she said their families had doomed them when they picked their husbands for them. While Ned completed her, he was cold to Anne. Even now when she had learned to love him and yearn for his presence every night, Anne could not help but confess to Mary it was not the same since it was her face she saw instead of his wife's. And as for her … Well, she had Joeffrey who was unlike any man or human being on Earth.

_No, not a man._ Her mind told her._ A monster._

"I love you Ned. I need and want you."

He locked his eyes with her, dark blue met dark grey. He grasped her shoulders and carried her in his arms, dumping her on the bed, ripping all her clothes to shreds. "Does he please you like this?" He asked coming down to her sex, thrusting his mouth into her sheath, piercing through the layers and layers of her nether regions until he reached his target and penetrated her, swimming in her nectar, tasting her very essence as she released.

He came up, taking off his boots and his breeches and the rest of his clothes until it was only his chemise, burying himself on top of her. He impaled her and surrounded her back with his arms coming underneath, traveling to her hips, to keep her impaled. Her body felt hot and it got hotter as he reached his peak and exploded inside her.

"Oh." She groaned. A delicious long groan that escaped her lips.

Burying her fingers in his golden head, she opened her eyes and locked gazes with him, instantly hypnotized by his mysterious, marvelous shaped, dark blue eyes.

She threw her head backwards and gave a powerful moan as he moved at a slower rhythm, making the torture sweeter and addicting. She moved one of her hands to his back, digging her nails into his flesh, drawing blood as he exploded within her sending her into a heavenly voyage.

At the time this occurred, her husband lay in his bedchamber dying from his wounds. During his progress around the city, an angry citizen had dared to strike him. A lunatic. A nobody. The Hound, Joeffrey's personal bodyguard stroked him down before he could sing victory. That was the end of that unsung hero.  
Mary had seen to his wounds but it was clear that nothing could be done and after he dismissed her, her grandfather called on her to ask her if she would be able to take on the responsibility that lay ahead of her.  
She knew of her destiny long before her mother had prepared her for it. Her birth mother dreamed that her offspring would one day be Queen and although she could not fulfill part of her mother's dream to become Queen regnant, her son and his heirs would reign Westeros for hundreds of years to come.  
The Tudor, Baratheon and Lannister line would keep on going, thanks to her.

Ned thrust more furiously in her reaching his climax. He did not care about Joeffrey, the Lannisters, his father or Westeros or England anymore. He cared only about her and if it was his destiny to lay everything he had for her –then so be it.

* * *

"My dear, dear husband." Mary whispered in his ear as she knelt to him. Grand Maester Pycelle had explained to her that he had lost the ability to speak. He would only open his mouth to eat or cough up blood. "Shh, shhh, lay down sweetheart and let me feed you and tell you a story." She said wiping the sweat of his brow with a wet towel and bringing the bowl of soup closer to his mouth.

He refused to take it.

"Now, now husband. Don't be like that. It is all going to be all right."

Joeffrey raised his hand to slap her but she caught it and gently, very slowly, put it down. Pycelle, Varys, Littlefinger and the rest did not dare criticize her. They knew what game she was playing and after years of training, Tywin's pupil had become the master –learning to conceal her emotions behind her smile.

* * *

Ned was having a hard time walking the grounds of the Tower of the Hand without his insides aching. The things she had done to him…

He closed eyes, licking his dry lips just remembering. He opened them at the sound of children playing.

"Mine!" Rickard screamed against his older siblings' efforts to take it away from him. "Mine! Mine. Mine. Mine!" He screamed. It turned louder when Ned entered, thinking he would steal it as well. "Mine!"

Ned laughed and bent down. By now he was familiar to the children, not just Jaeherys. He was no longer a stranger in their home.

He ruffled his son's hair and gently took the toy soldier from his hands. Rick eyed him curiously, his little mind at work, when the English Ambassador began scanning his toy soldier as a concerned parent would.  
"Here" he handed him back his toy. "It is a very good craftsmanship. Who gave it to you?"

"My papa … papa is King. He gives everything to me. Me … his favorite." He said haughtily pointing a finger at his chest.

Ned raised an eyebrow. He thought Mary would take him away from that monster's influence.

"Your papa is very sick right now, perhaps you'd like to give him your toy-"

"No, give back!" With an agility that surprised Ned he snatched it from his arms and grabbing a pebble threw it at him but missed.

Jaeherys sprung to his feet and demanded his little brother he apologized but the little boy stood up and raising his chin proudly, he shook his head. "No. No. No. Prince does not apologize. Beggars do." He said haughtily.

Ned sighed and rubbed the imaginary spot where he pretended he hit him. Passing his fingers through his blond hair, which was the same color as all the Baratheon-Lannister-Tudors, but most importantly, some of its shade turning brown was what distinguished Rickard and his twin sister Mary inherited and distinguished them from the rest of the children. He looked at his son and made his mind to let him play in peace.

"Lord Hertford wait!" Jaeherys called pulling him back, closing the doors behind them. "Rickard didn't mean it, he is just too much under father's influence. I assure you he will warm up to you once he gets to know you." He promised.

Rick seemed uninterested by their conversation, they were invisible to him and his brother who threatened by his cries had brought him the rest of his toys. His mind turned around the younger girl. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where is your sister, Mary?"

"She is with mama." He said and quickly added seeing his displeasure. "Lord Tywin said it would be good to have the youngest member of the family with her, to watch over our ailing father."

"As if it would do him any good!" Arthur interrupted, scoffing, redolent of ridicule.

"The man is not getting any better and Varys and Littlefinger like two old crones are allied and conspiring against us and cannot wait to see every Lannister burned at the stake or our heads on a spike. It is no secret that Varys has been sporting the ambition to see one of the Targaryens on the throne and it is not our sister. And with this so called 'Prince' Aemon-"

"He is not a Prince, Arthur. Why don't you hold your peace and return to play with Rick?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked at Lord Hertford. "What do you say Lord Hertford? There have been rumors of this Prince ever since our great-grandfather's champion, the Mountain, allegedly killed Prince Ellia and her children, among them the true Prince Aemon. If this is true then it would make our claim invalid and this Prince the true heir of the throne. Knowing our family we are likely to give that up peacefully."

"If it is the true Prince." Jaeherys intervened.

"It could be." Arthur defended, holding his stance. "Nobody saw a body and that burnt up body?" He scoffed. "Nobody believed it was the Prince at the time and our great-grandfather demanded more proof."

"And that is what he got. Nobody and I mean nobody believes it was not the Prince who died that day." Jaeherys stated sounding firmer and sure of himself than Arthur did.

"How do you know? Have you asked the nobles? They might. I know France might since our Uncle rebuffed their Princess."

"France will say anything to get back at the Tudors and Lannisters, and as for the noblest, they don't believe in anything –they are willing to support anything even if it's a monkey with a claim to the throne if it meant their interests were being protected."

Ned smiled at the oldest Prince and King-to-be. Arthur was about to retort when the Earl spoke first, voicing his opinion. "I do think your brother is right Jaeherys but I think My Lord the crown Prince has the upper hand here. The nobles do not care if this is the real Aemon, if it means rising up the ranks."

"But they swore an oath-"

"Five hundred men who stood silent and still as a rock while the Mad King burned his subjects swore an Oath to that King. Where are they now?" Arthur was silent. "I will tell you where they are. Half of them were wiped up the second your uncle Ser Jaime" your father –he wanted to say "drove his sword through Aerys Targaryen's back and the others, the smarter ones, joined Robert's banner and fought along his side. War is not about who is the rightful heir or not, it is not about right or wrong, it is about power and land, nothing more."

Arthur's mouth twitched. He wanted to argue but sadly, for him, everything the Earl said made sense.

Jaeherys stuck out his tongue then raised his chin up in triumph. Told you so.

"Now, now Jaeherys, that is not the attitude of a Prince. When your subjects argue with you, you must be smarter and wiser than them and know how to control your anger, hide your expressions. Always be courteous." He reminded grabbing the seven year old hand and bringing him closer to his brother. "Shake hands, you too my lord Prince."

Arthur rolled eyes. "Fine." He muttered, said something else under his breath and extended his hand, shaking Jaeherys' hand.

"You don't get to be enemies. Leave that for the commons and the nobles. You are royalty and if Jaeherys failed in his kingship all of you fall with him." Ned explained. "Varys and the others, you are right Arthur, they have spies everywhere and they will waste no time exploiting your weaknesses and jealousy for each other to turn you against each other and weaken your house."

"I am not jealous of Jaeherys. Why do I need to be?" He said smirking, Jaeherys scowled then centered his eyes on Lord Hertford, defending his brother.

"Yes, Arthur does not need to be jealous of me. We were just playing."

"Perhaps but you think the nobles will see that as play?"

"But we were just playing-" Jaeherys continued but Ned interrupted again.

"To Varys, Littlefinger and all the social clambers it is not. It is an opportunity. Trust me, I know these men, especially Littlefinger. Lord Baelish is lord of an abandoned castle, everything he has, he owes to the Lannisters but he wants more and since your mother came he is not getting more."

"So what then? Wait until they finish us?"

"Nay, if it were just Westeros they were taking after I would assent but it is not only Westeros we are talking here but England. Back in the days of the Mad King, it had been the Lannister gold that helped Henry Tudor when he was just Earl of Richmond. Your great-grandfather was supported then abandoned by France and Brittany. If not for your Lannister great-grandfather England would still be ruled by the Plantagenets and Littlefinger and Varys might have a chance of winning. But the game is changed. Has changed since England came under a new dynasty. Varys wants a return of the old dynasty. Petyr Baelish wants to make himself dictator or the one pulling the strings whoever is behind the throne."

"Varys says he works for the realm."

"Varys works for himself. Do not let anyone deceive you that they care because nobody does. Everyone is in it for the power and their House, nothing more." He explained.

"Are you in it for the power as well Lord Hertford?"

"I am in it for power but my sense of duty and the love I bare England and the lions overrides my ambitions." He said, careful not to mention the Queen in case Vary or his little birds or Baelish were listening behind one of the secret passageways.

Free-loaders, leeches, scum, that is all they were –and the sooner Jaeherys and his brother started seeing that, the better. Now what to do about little Rick?

"Varys justifies his actions with the fall of the Mad King, it was he who opened the gates after the landing at Blackwater."

"Varys cares for no one. But he is so good –and this is where you two must be careful because men will say they care about something so passionate that sometimes they believe they do but they don't. Varys is such example." He said. "He has led himself to believe he cares that he has fallen for his con. It makes a good actor and it should since he was one before he came into the service of the Mad King."

"So was Pycelle."

"With one big difference: Pycelle is a Lannister creature. He has been bought and brought into submission by Lord Tywin." He told them.

"What do we do then? You haven't answered our riddle. Even with England by our side how can we guard ourselves against Varys, Petyr, and the rest?"

Ned smiled diabolically. "Always assume the unexpected but don't show you are paranoid. Power, Varys was right, resides where men believe it resides and as long as everyone believes it resides with the rulers, you, then you are safe. But … if they were to believe in this ploy of theirs that Prince Aemon is the real Targaryen Prince … Well then, power will slowly vanish." He brought them closer to him and whispered in his ear, something so mysterious, and hard to make out that if Varys or Petyr's spies were listening behind one of the walls they would not be able to make out.

Arthur and Jaeherys gasped. Ned put a finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. "It has all been arranged." He said lastly in Welsh and Greek dialect. The former a tongue Varys and Littlefinger's spies did not know.

Ned wheeled behind him and smiled triumphantly at the portrait of their great-grandfather, Henry Tudor. Painted in his days when he was just Earl of Richmond.  
_Whatever you are listening, record this moment in history Varys because I am not a man of honor, I am not what the Queen thinks me to be –a man of prejudice or moral qualms. I am not Ned Stark, I am not that Ned nor am I like the Hand of the King. I am something far more dangerous._

* * *

"My Lady." Her daughter's nurse said, begging the Queen to hand over her child. The Queen nodded and continued to look after her husband, not bothering to look at her daughter. She knew she was in good hands.

Just then, Lady Melissandre came as the nurse was taking the Princess to her chambers. She found her in the hallway leading also to her chambers.

The nurse was so centered in her thoughts of the beautiful jewels she would be receiving from Lord Varys once she put this brat to sleep permanently. The eunuch wanted an excuse to start a war and discord among the Lannister family and what better way than accuse the Queen of adultery and have her die for it? Everyone would say in Court that she was worried her twins would grow up to show the face of their true father and so she had ordered for her death, be poisoned during her sleep. It was a master plan, except for one minor flaw that only she knew through her second benefactor but she was never going to tell Varys about. Prince Aemon. Snow and her sister Emma had seen his portrait through Petyr Baelish and although he did bear a resemblance to the Targaryen portraits that hung in the walls of the Tower of the Hand. It was highly unlikely anyone would believe it. Why now?  
Of course Varys –a man who believed himself to be of the people and work for them- did not trust they would be as smart as to ask these questions_. That is why the mighty fall._ Snow thought shushing the girl to sleep. She did not need the girl's cries. It made the job of killing her all the more difficult.

"Don't worry you will get to sleep very, very soon." She said, a smile dancing on her lips.

"I want mama." She protested but suddenly sleep overtook her and she closed her eyes, nestling her head against her nurse's breast.

As soon as she put her in her crib she took a vial containing the poison Lord Varys had given her and put it on a small cup and mixed it with water then took out the Queen's brooch.

Varys' murder of the youngest Princess would start a war and seeing this as evidence, everyone would have no doubt it was the Queen to cover her tracks. With all the evidence against her, her son would disassociate himself from her. By condemning her, the Baratheon-Lannisters would be finished. Everyone would question the new King's legitimacy and his siblings. The only one left to inherit would be Lady Shireen but a meek thing like her! Snow mentally scoffed. Nobody would choose her. Instead, they would look to the long lost Prince Aemon.

"Well my pretty in a few minutes you will among the lost souls in the seven hells." _Or whichever your mother believes._

She felt extremely awful for the Queen. She had been gentle to her, she had been like a mother to her and fostered her when she saw her on the streets of the Capital begging for food. Her mother had died and her father had remarried an ugly woman who had been kind but whom Snow being the pampered brat that she was, could never accept the woman as a substitute for her mother.  
Her Royal Grace had taken her, sheltered her and when times were tough and she heard her father had died then her stepmother giving birth to a stillborn, she had been there to comfort her.

But times were tough and Snow was already too much in debt with the wrong people. She and her sister wanted to start fresh anew. Emma was not really her sister but they had grown in the same neighborhood and although very self-righteous for the likes of her; the two had bonded over hard times. Together they would go the banks of the Rhines where her mother was said to come from and buy a house. Maybe one in a villa nearby in Germany. She didn't care where as long as they were together.

As she was about to give the water to the sleeping child, Melissandre surprised her from behind snapping her neck in two.

She took the water and drank it. The red jewel in her neck shining brighter than ever as the life-force of the younger woman slipped, feeding the soul of the red woman. The nearly two year old began crying sensing an evil presence.

Melissandre took the cup and put a liquid of her own. Mary had not spoken since her father fell of his horse. _Strange thing for a child to be worried about the man that ignored her instead of the man who birthed her_.

"Melissandre?" She asked, looking queasy. The girl was no fool, Melissandre knew that she knew who her father was and figured it out before her brother –whose mind tried so hard to avoid the truth- did.

She offered no words and brought the cup to the girl's lips.

It tasted funny and Mary nearly spit it but Melissandre's red eyes warned her to drink or else. "What is?" She asked in broken language. She could not spell, read or speak like her brothers boasted of her twin, but she understood other things far better than he did.

"This binds us together as sisters." The girl cocked her head pushing the golden locks from her face, her dark blue eyes shining with immense curiosity she felt. Melissandre smiled. "Allow me to explain: Just as your brothers are bonded by blood, now we are bonded in spirit. It is **His** will that you live."

"God's?"

"Aye." Melissandre nodded; pleased with the girl's reasoning. She would make a great pupil. _So easy to mold. _Then Mary let out a long yawn, spread her arms, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Melissandre took the Queen's brooch and hid it underneath her sleeves.

The girl's nurse was found seconds later by the Queen who yelled at the King's guard commander, Ser Jaime and his knights to pick the young girl's body and investigate who was responsible for her murder and the attempt on her daughter's life.

It did not take Jaime long enough to piece every piece of the puzzle. Aided by Ned Seymour and his father they were quick to work and apprehend Lord Varys and Petyr Baelish. Ser Jaime had no problem torturing the other wench, Mistress Emma Blanchys.

Their unholy alliance put an end to the unholy duo that would have destroyed their dreams and ambitions, and much, much more if they had allowed this to slip past their fingers as so many other things.

Janos Slynt, true to Joeffrey's statement when he found out what had happened, spoke damn well with that sword of his. Ice, the fateful sword he had taken from Ned Stark when he brought about his end. And perhaps it was fate that brought about this moment. Or poetic justice? Jaime could not decide but he could not help the smile on his lips as the Captain of the King's guard watched Ser Janos Slynt's sword slice its way through Varys then Petyr Baelish's neck.

The Earl of Hertford was right. It was the slow knife, the knife that took years to sink in through the flesh that hurt the most, but it was also quick action as their father made clear on this day, that made all the difference between death and survival.

The last two mighty players of the game of thrones were gone and although they were supposed to feel safer, Jaime and his bastard half-sibling did not. As long as Prince Aemon and other pretenders lived, none of them would be saved.

* * *

**This chapter is very Westeros centered but I had to put all that is going on otherwise it would have been too jammed with all the drama that will unfold next chapter. Next chapter everyone is in for a shocker, you haven't seen anything yet.**


	37. The Fire Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to history, Showtime, HBO, and GRRM.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources of inspiration: GRRM ASOIAF saga, HBO's GOT  
**

**Warning: Sexual Content ahead.  
**

* * *

**The Fire Rises  
**

**~o~**

_"There's nothing to do here_  
_All just lie and complain in bed at the hospital_  
_Coming and going_  
_Asleep and awake in bed at the hospital_

_I've got one friend laying across from me_  
_I did not choose him, he did not choose me_  
_We have no chance of recovering_  
_Laying in hospitals, joy and misery_  
_Joy and misery, joy and misery_

_Put out the fire, boys_  
_Don't stop, don't stop_  
_Put out the fire on us_

_Put out the fire, boys_  
_Don't stop, don't stop_  
_Put out the fire on us_

_Bring your buckets by the dozen_  
_Bring your nieces and your cousins_  
_Oh, put out the fire on us_

_Bring your buckets by the dozen_  
_Bring your nieces and your cousins_  
_Oh, put out the fire on us_

_I've got one friend_  
_Laying across from me_  
_I did not choose him_  
_He did not choose me_  
_We have no chance of recovering laying in hospitals_

_Joy and misery_  
_Joy and misery_  
_And joy and joy_  
_and joy and joy_  
_and joy and joy_  
_and misery."_  
**~ "Hospital Beds" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**Robert Baratheon:** _Don't you ever get tired?  
_

**Cersei Lannister: **_Every day.  
_

**Robert Baratheon: **_How long hate hold a thing together?  
_

**Cersei Lannister: **_Well seventeen years is a long time.  
_

**~ Game of Thrones 1 X 05  
**

* * *

**Late October – November 1st, 1537**

"My mother is a sick person, angry and detached of the real world, raving like a lunatic all the time." Henry explained rubbing his hand against her naked stomach. She poured herself more wine in her goblet and brought it to her lips. It was gold like the rest of them. They made a perfect contrast with each other despite their mirror appearances.

He with his blind innocence, naivety, and belief in her and she with her cunning, and realistic approach to their relationship. Eventually she would end it but she would never tell Henry that. He was too delicious to give up but then there was Jaime. Together we came into this world.

Henry would have no place in her world once Jaime returned to her, which she was sure he would. Joeffrey dying –that had been a great blow to the golden haired matron and lioness but one she had to endure.

Joeffrey was becoming unstable and his elimination was necessary. Everything for the good of the family –that was what her father taught her, that was what she expected Lord Tywin had taught her daughter as well.

"Your mother is a woman who is dastardly and jealous of you."

"Why me?"

"Every time love a sick woman asks how are you with your father, mentioning his Christian name instead of the word father then you know the truth. She is jealous of you. Would not surprise me of Lady Margery, she always suspected your father of the sickest perversions."

"All of them very true." He said silently hoping she would not hear but she did.

"Are they?" She said and moved closer pushing him against the soft mattress of their bed, squashing him with her weight and the weight of her swollen stomach. "Your mother has been sick since day one. She has been sick with her daughters, with you, especially you."

"You are lying, my mother may be a lot of things but she is not sick. I have never known the woman to be wrong about my father."

Poor little fool. She kissed his forehead and moved lower to his lance covered in his golden hairs. She began to suckle, he clutched the sheets and threw his head backwards moaning. God forgive him, but he would rather spend an eternity in hell than a year in heaven with that milksop Lyanna.

He knew she loved him but he was sad he could not return the favor. His heart belonged to Cersei. He could not explain it –but being with her, he felt an inch closer to heaven.

Now! His mind screamed as she came up and impaled herself on his lance, did he release.

* * *

Joeffrey had lost his ability of speech completely. Mary whispered wickedly in his ear, ready to thaw more poison. She was Tywin's pupil but she was also a woman and sick and tired of being at other men's mercy and Joeffrey's play-toy, waiting for him to die so she could be free to live her life and be with the man she loved.

Ned.

His only sin was that he loved her.

He looked at her questioningly as she finished whispering the last piece of the puzzle in his ear, making signs with his hands, waving at Rick and Mary who had been brought at his request by his only method of communicating –through writing. His favorite children, he wrote. His pride –and the two he wished along with Arthur and Myrcella would inherit instead of weak-willed Jaeherys.

Mary smirked as she continued. "But they are not your children." She said then ordered her children to go despite Joeffrey waving at their servants not to. "You killed Varys and Petyr Baelish, something you ought to have done decades ago." She dismissed the rest of their servants. "You see Joeffrey it is the slow knife, the knife that takes years and years that slips quietly between the bones that inflicts more damage. I worshipped you. Our mother taught me to love you. I could have had any suitor but I chose you because I believed you were my destiny until our wedding night when you made it clear you did not want me." A tear fell down her left eye then a sardonic smile graced her face. "I learned husband to survive thanks to uncle Jaime and Lord Hertford. You were right."

She watched as slowly her next words sank in. "I was never faithful to you in spirit **and** in body. I had to look to others for comfort. I was no different than your mother but there is one big difference." Here she took her time to choose her next words. She had to make sure they would cause the right impact so when Jaime came he would die knowing that the things he loved the most were never his. "I chose you. I loved you, I already told you that but instead of sleeping with others for mere comfort of the flesh, I sought after their souls as well."

He wrote _What ever do you mean? _She smirked. "Exactly what I mean. I gave my heart to them but only one holds the keys to my heart permanently and that –at least you should be proud- is not your uncle or the Duke" his eyes widened as she revealed her lovers "but the English Earl, your uncle. Yes, Lord Tywin is not the chaste, faithful man to his wife's memory that we all thought him to be. He fell in love just as I did with a Wentworth and he gave his heart for her. It helped she had Lannister blood flowing through her veins and she gave birth nine months later after each encounter to two beautiful cubs. One of them mine, all mine. Your children Joeffrey at least you can be rest assured, they are all Lannisters but they are not your seed. Jaeherys is and you should be proud because he is not like you and he will grow up to be an exceptional King."

She shed a few tears, all the while smiling, waiting for her uncle to come. When he did she gave a small peck to his lips, avoiding to be bit and said: "Farewell husband."

"Do your work. Make sure he does not suffer much." She said to Jaime who nodded and looked at the spur of seed, the abomination he and Cersei had created and did not hesitate to draw his sword and point it at his neck.

* * *

"Now we can be together." Cersei said waking her cub up from his slumber. The sun rays hit her head giving the impression they were creating a halo around her already golden head.

"I love you." He said, intoxicated by the mere presence of her. She was his drug, his addiction and he never wanted her to leave but the minute they heard the rooster's cry they knew their meeting had to come at an end and he had to return to Lyanna.

Just the thought of leaving Cersei to return to his pregnant wife made him groan. But it was necessary –Cersei stressed they had to keep appearances for the sake of their child. Once it was born they could smuggle it into Lyanna's birthing chamber and give the appearance his wife had birthed twins.

_"What if she does birth twins?"_ He had asked to which Cersei replied –_"Then it will be hailed as a miracle and the Archbishop of Canterbury, a friend of your family and now my family's creature cannot deny a miracle."_ Then she went to add on the Bishop of Winchester whose financial security, he depended completely on the Lannisters so he would not deny the possibility of a miracle if his wife indeed birthed twins.

Lyanna received him. With her arms crossed against her chest, she asked him where he was. "It was her wasn't it? You saw that woman again."

"That woman as you nicely put it has a name and nay I did not. Now if you do not mind wife, I need my fair share of rest."

She grinded her teeth against each other. Why couldn't she get him to confess? It was that woman. Cersei bloody Lannister. How she hated her! Was this a punishment inflicted on her because she looked so much like Lyanna, her old rival who had been crowned the Queen of beauty on the last tournament that Prince Rhaeggar –before Robert's rebellion- held and chose her instead of Cersei Lannister as his lover and possible wife? She did not know but her father had told her the story many times and of course Lady Stark said nothing but condescending words to her, saying that she did not deserve to be named after such a great beauty. She the bastard whom no one could love.

_Perhaps she is right_. But that did not gave Henry the right to treat her like this!

* * *

Tyrion folded his hands then unfolded them and tapped his fingers on his desk. His wife had come to him with distressing news from King's Landing that his nephew was in worse condition and lost all ability of speech. "It is not surprising." He confessed to Elizabeth. "My nephew is a half-wit if not a no wit completely. When the Gods decided to punish my siblings they could have punished them in other ways without taking the whole damn real with them. About time Varys and that insolent rat were put to death."

"Whore mongrel you mean? No different than you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"No, but with one minor difference."

"Which is?"

"I married for love while he married not for love or interest. No one would want him and the only he wanted was Lady Stark but want doesn't get."

Elizabeth smirked. "Is that really your excuse? I think husband that the real difference between you is one miniscule."

"Really? Is that your attempt of a joke?" Tyrion did not find it funny, Elizabeth should know by now his height was not something to be mocked except when he felt it needed mocking. Now was not the case.

"Do not be so gloomy." She chided lightly. "She should be grateful that you are still on her side."

"She? I don't suppose you mean my sister. The years have not been kind of her. You would think she would grow a brain by now."

"Oh but she does. It is not her fault that lionesses are hot blooded animals like little lions." Now Tyrion could not help but find her humor contagious. He grinned. "Poor Queen Mary, she has to reign on her son's behalf. At least she has Tommen."

"As much as it pains me to say this, Tommen is so kind hearted he would not last a month as King. It is a good thing that half-wit's son, my grand nephew is not a half-wit like his father."

"But he is kind-hearted like his uncle."

"Not quite. If what my niece tells me it's true, then Jaeherys is also under my father's and brother's tutelage."

"Ser Jaime?"

He scoffed. "My brother is a gallant knight in shining armor but he makes no politician, you know who I am talking of. We can stop pretending."

"Ned grew up as a Seymour, granted our father was not the shining example of fatherhood but he is the father he and Henry knew."

"So the truth comes to light. My sister throws her cunt at the younger brother while my niece at my slightly less younger brother, how charming."

"You could not ask for better. That keeps Cersei occupied from state business. It has been you, Harold, Cromwell with Rich's help who have been running the country. Pray her cunt does not dry up soon and she falls herself with child again." Elizabeth said, happy at the prospect that her husband was finally getting recognition but more importantly that Lord Tywin had finally recognized him as his heir which meant someday she would be Lady of Casterly Rock and her sons would be the richest heirs in Westeros and England after their monarchs.

"You assume too much. Not even the Gods are this merciful or that milksop God of yours." He poured himself another cup of ale. "I say why can't we have a God that just says fuck all the women or in your case the men of this land and drink and whore all you want?"

"They do have a God like that, it is Braavos."

"Then let's sail there! Pack your things and take the kids and let them enjoy a life of merry drinking and fucking!"

Elizabeth snorted and rolled her eyes. But nevertheless she toasted "Amen to that." She said.

* * *

Ned kissed his wife and wished her goodnight. He could smell alcohol all over her lips. She and the Queen had spent their night drinking and celebrating while on public they put on their mourning faces, that the King was dead at last and a new King lived to reign over prosperously as his father never did.

As he left he stood face to face with Mary in her chambers. She had dismissed her servants and she was wearing a see-through peach nightgown. Unlike Anne, not only did she reek of alcohol but other scents, including sex.

"And Ser Jaime? Why is he not here?"

"He could not wait to leave." She confessed. "I promised him one night and one night only. He can't bear the knowledge knowing the person he loves the most in this world has given her heart to you, his brother."

"Half brother." Ned corrected "And it should matter because unlike the mighty son and legal heir of Lord Tywin, I, the bastard bested him at his own game."

"Does it really matter who won?"

"It does to me." He said stealing a kiss from her lips and bringing their bodies closer together. He stripped her of her nightgown then allowed her hands once she stripped him of his clothes to roam his body freely and with strength of a lioness, her basic instincts taking over, she gripped his shoulders and threw him on the bed, throwing herself on him.

She made him squeal like a dolphin. The lioness dominated the golden wolf until her climax reached and taking advantage of her lust ridden screams, he flipped her over, pushed himself in her, thrusting until they reached their climaxes together.

Mary howled. The lioness was tamed, brought into submission by her pup, her golden wolf. He pushed deeper, harder inside her until she felt herself exploding and she saw a myriad of colors then it all became a blur. And while she was unconscious he kept piston in her, filling her with his seed, her body moving at her own accord through Ned's desire.

They were two beasts fighting for dominance but in the bitter end though neither won, they both ended intertwined with one another, with one painful truth –they were bonded to each other, they needed each other.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know but hope everyone enjoyed it. **


	38. Royal Mistresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story. Happy New Year.**

**Sources of Inspiration –GRRM's ASOIAF, GOT, Tudor's 2X08 and since Lyanna is played by Natalie Dormer you will see why later, and all the great historical romances, fiction and biographies that helped shape this story.**

**r/r**

* * *

**Royal Mistresses**

**~o~**

"_It starts with love_

**One thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
**_(All I know)_

_Time is a valuable thing_  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
_The clock ticks life away_  
_(It's so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below_  
_Watch the time go right out the window_  
_Tried to hold on, but didn't even know_  
_I wasted it all just to_  
_(Watch you go)_

_I kept everything inside_  
_And even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me_  
_Will eventually be_  
_A memory_  
_Of a time_

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter.**

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter._

_One thing_  
_I don't know why_  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
_Keep that in mind_  
_I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I_  
_(Tried so hard)_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
_Acting like I was part of your property_  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
_I'm surprised (It got so far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
_Not that you knew me back then_  
_But it all comes back to me(In the end)_

_You kept everything inside_  
_And even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me will eventually be_  
_A memory of a time when I_

_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_

**I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

_I put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go_  
_For all this_  
_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_  
_To lose it all_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter"_

**~ "In The End" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_Can't repeat the past? Of course you can."_

**~ Gatsby, "Great Gatsby" (2013)**

* * *

**November 2****nd**** – 4****th**** 1537**

"Ned." She breathed in his scent.

He still had **her** fragrance and reeked of it when he returned to his wife who turned a blind eye to his affairs just as he had turned a blind eye to hers, despite his obvious chagrin at times.

_"I know you don't love me so I don't have to be faithful to you."_

_"Do not expect me to be faithful."_

Were among her many trademark phrases, now they had turned on her. How cruel was this world to women. It had seen the late King's pearl, once the jewel of all Christendom, turned orphan, turned wife, turned miserable bitter, although disguised, Queen. Now that she was free –she could fuck her husband all she wanted but deep down she and Ned were not happy and would not be until either of they would take holy vows.

She knew the Queen far too much by now. She was guided by duty and much as Anne admired her new friend for it, she could not help but be annoyed by it. She had a lot of potential like her mother, but her sense of duty always stood in the way of her happiness.

Anne had to do something about it. She could not allow her friend to wallow in perpetual agony over whether or not she would maintain her relationship with Ned forever and she could not allow her husband to overstep his boundaries. She knew there was nothing he would not do to protect the Westeros Queen Dowager and English Princess, but …

When it came to love …

Sadly, his heart had taken control over his mind. That was not typical of Ned, to allow himself to feel emotion but she had seen for herself how much he loved this woman, but if he continued like this he could destroy both himself and her.

* * *

Mary awoke, her legs sore, aching and everything from her nipples to her sheath although she did not have the strength to move her head and look down, she was sure was completely red and as sore as her legs.

"Ned?"

"He left Your Royal Grace." Her chief lady in waiting and cousin, Lady Lannister answered.

"Damn" Mary swore. "Fetch me my clothes will you?"

Her cousin complied. Janei fetched the clothes for Mary and called on her other ladies, all Lannisters, all people they could trust and together they helped her regain her strength and dressed her.

"Have you ever considered Tommen as a husband Janei?" Mary asked over supper.

Janei was taken completely by surprise. "Nay." She said before the Queen could go on any further. "If I may be so bold cousin, I have no desire for marriage at the moment."

"When, then?"

"When the time is right." She answered looking down nervously at her plate, her Lannister golden lock that flew freely, blocking her fear from the Queen's watchful eye.

"I do not mean to pry cousin, but I do worry for you. As your cousin and the matron of this family after my mother, I feel it is my duty to look over all of you."

"I appreciate that cos, but I rather you would not. Father and Uncle Tywin have been trying to get me with Tommen for years. He is a sweet and charitable soul and I do not doubt I would be very happy with him, but he is just not for me."

"Why?"

"I … you probably do not hear this very often but the rumors regarding our family and intimacies amongst us …" She turned nervously at the Queen.

Mary gave her young cousin a knowing look. "What about them? When the Boleyns were after my mother's throne to put Anne's future bastards above the King's rightful heirs, including myself; they went as far as to say my mother's marriage to my Uncle was consummated. People will say a lot of things to discredit their enemies, it is best you do not listen to them Janei." The Queen advised.

"I will keep that in mind Mary."

"If not Tommen, who else should I consider for our scholar Prince? There are not many I can chose from and I surely will not wed him to a Tyrell as my lord grandfather suggested."

"Why not? If I may?"

"You may."

"Lady Elinor Tyrell is the sole heiress after the Lord of Highgarden's late heirs. His only remaining heir is Ser Willas but he can't inherit since he is a knight of the Kings' guard."

"Yes I know and it is a tempting offer. Highgarden is not something any of us can pass off, yet …" Mary bit her lip. "I don't think Lady Elinor is right for Tommen." She sighed, put her napkin down, and placed her hand on top of Janei's, looking directly into the younger woman's green eyes. "My brother is sweet and he possess a gentle soul like I have never known. I truly believe he would be more content with his books than anything else but he is a Prince and after my boys he is heir to the Westeros Crown. He can't wed anybody, it must be someone we can trust, someone who is loyal to us but more importantly that makes Tommen happy." Mary explained. She had seen the Tyrell girl and not surprisingly like the rest of her cousin, but most especially like the late Lady Margaery Tyrell, she was vain, arrogant, and so full of herself that the only words that ever came out of that girl's mouth –if they could be called words- were her giggles. She told her cousin this and Janei understood, nodding at every word she said. "I need your support in this. I know your father trusts you and he will be asking for your honest opinion. I need to know I have a supporter in you."

"You do cos."

Mary smiled and returned to her meal, pretending not to hear the clear discomfort in Lady Elinor Tyrell as she came into the room and cleared her throat for the third time, tired of being ignored.

* * *

"You want to marry your sweet brother in law to that wench who reminds me of Anne?"

"That wench is your wife and yes. Elinor Tyrell would make a grand marriage but I am against it and it matters very little that my grandfather wants it. What matters is what the Regency Council wants and as part of it, my voice counts. "

"Ah, the Queen Dowager." He said descending to her thighs, finding that sweet, soft spot in between them. She squealed with desire as he squeezed the honey from her navel and deflowered her for the second time today.

"Ned, stop." She begged but she was panting, moaning, struggling to breath and keep up. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Ned continued, ardent desire taking control of his mind, he piston furiously in her awaking her with his last savage thrust.

Mary gasped, arching her back, perking her head just a little so she could face his eyes. "Beast"

In response he kissed her passionately and engulfed her with a savage embrace on her upper body that pulled their bodies closer and secured her tightly on his, preventing her from breaking free, and allowing him to share his ecstasy.

* * *

"My Lord, Beauchamp." Princess Myrcella greeted, graceful as her grandmother and mother, the Dowager Queens of England and Westeros, taught her respectively.

"Your Highness." Henry took off his hat and saluted the Princess.

"You come to see my grandmother, Lord Hache?"

"Yes, I do. Do you know where she is?"

Myrcella nodded and led him to her grandmother. She was waiting in the solar with her hands folded on her lap for her lover. When he came, she rose and greeted him then dismissed her granddaughter. "She is a prodigy." Henry remarked. "A true credit to her royal family."

"As our son. Careful years of breeding led the Targaryens to birth the greatest Kings in history. So our son will birth the greatest line of nobles."

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?"

"He lusts for the red-golden-haired lioness. If I did not know better, I'd say you want me to displace my brother as the leading heir of the Seymour line."

"That is not entirely true."

"Entirely?" Henry teased.

Cersei smirked, touching his cheek, caressing it with her soft fingers as she felt the child within her move. She winced momentarily in pain but as soon as the pain came, it went away. A strong, healthy son –she had prayed to the Mother. To bring good fortune to her dynasty. Henry was after all –along with his brother- family and family she learned from her father, had to be watched and well-cared for.

"Our son will be your leading future. You could inherit your titles to him and he in turn will become a prominent courtier and maybe someday sit in my grandson's Privy Council." She said, thinking of what the son of Anne of Cleves would bring to England. Her youngest grandson took after the Lannister side of his family while the oldest, the Crown Heir (Cersei thought bitterly) looked every bit as plain and common as his mother. Red-haired, pale skin, only his eyes were vibrant Green, the only feature he had inherited from his father's family.  
The creature was his parents' favorite and Harold doted on him heavily, leaving the younger, finer and more elegant angel son forgotten.

Well, a lot could happen in a decade. Only time would tell if George was worthy of the title of Prince of Wales if he was not –his brother waiting in the wings- would take the throne. Cersei would make sure of it.

"My brother was a fool to prefer that lioness over you. She is nothing-"

"Shh" She silenced him putting both fingers on his lips. "Remember the lioness is my cub although not of my womb she belongs to my long litter of cubs, therefore you will speak of her as if you are speaking of me. Agreed?"

There was something sinister, almost threatening in Cersei's voice that Henry realized for the first time. She had the power to bring him down as quickly as she had raised him. He better play safe. He nodded and smiled, apologizing for his folly.

"No matter. You are young and reckless like all men" _and Lannisters_ "You would not be a true man if you weren't. But be mindful when you speak of my daughter, she might not have a drop of Lannister blood but she was raised as one and she is as much Lannister as you and me."

"Then I shall think of her as I think of you but my heart will remain yours."

Poor little fool. Cersei smiled wickedly and led him to the bed. Yes, she was helping her family, spreading the Lannister seed as her late husbands had spread theirs on countless whores. (But none of them had seen the light of day). Cersei had been smart since the beginning to rip out the weeds that would have strangled her in her sleep before they saw the light of day.

In her womb, Cersei carried another heir to help the Tudor dynasty. She had told Harold the only way to stay safe in this world was through family and that was exactly what she was doing -by giving Harold and his heirs the tools they would need to keep themselves and their loved ones safe.

She trusted Mary, being her daughter and under her father's tutelage would do the same and not think twice before she decided to get rid of that awful woman, and cultivate her lover's seed in her. If she was too weakened by her sentimentality than her mother would do what was necessary to see her daughter gets what she deserved. Nothing –Cersei had promised- would get in her way and she did not care how many obstacles she had to eliminate to bring her daughter happiness, which she knew was in the form of that golden, more mature, wolfish brother of Henry Seymour, Edward Seymour.

They reached their peak together and Henry released the last of his milky white-hot seed inside her.

* * *

Lyanna wanted to search for her husband. She climbed out of bed and ordered her maids to dress her for the weather. She hugged the clothes tighter to her body and before Arya could stop her, she hurried and ordered the driver to go.

Arya watched helplessly as the carriage sped away and disappeared from view. Thomas came running shouting all kinds of things. He was worried for her pregnancy and would not stop reminding her until Arya raised her leg and kicked him in his groin making him fall and clutch his member in pain.

Bastard witch! –He swore aloud.

"You forget My Lord." She said in mock "it is my sister who has the surname Snow, I am well-born. Please get up will you, you do not want to freeze here."

He would get her. Tonight, he would ravage her until she screamed his name.

Meanwhile … he would be busy healing.

* * *

Lyanna hit her fists against her brother in law's cottage. She didn't care when the Princess of Westeros greeted her and tried to stand in her way, telling her she could not enter. She had to get her out of the way and she was forced to stand aside when Lyanna walked past her and rushed upstairs where she had heard Henry's voice coming from.

"I love you." She heard. She pressed her hands, forming fists. She did not wait for Cersei Lannister's clone to stop her or wait for the door to be opened. Unlocked. She turned the door knob and walked in and what she saw shocked her.

"Oh my God!"

Cersei and Henry were kissing, he on Cersei's lap, his hands cupping her face, his lips on hers, savoring her mouth and Cersei moans that increase when she opens her eyes and spots the Stark bastard.

Henry heard his wife's voice and breaking from his trance he jumped from Cersei's lap and looked straight at his wife.

"Lyanna-"

Lyanna growled then grunted. They can almost see the foam coming out of her mouth. Like some rabid bitch she kicked the door behind her closed and bared her teeth, her eyes looking murderously at the two of them.

"You!" She pointed at Cersei. "What is that whore doing here? I was praying for your safe return after there was no answer from you for a week and I find you whoring with this slut!"

"Careful there Lyanna, you are still my wife-"

"What sort of wife you wish me to be when I discover you whoring with this woman? I was foolish to believe you would change Henry, you are still the same naïve, needy boy you were when I first met you. And HER of all people you had to sleep with HER! Fucking Lannister!"

She was ready to claw at Cersei Lannister's face.

"Cersei-"

"Now you call her by her name? You have no self respect at all Henry? Can you not see she is using you?"

Cersei rose, the minute she did, the covers Henry had put on her fell from her body and Lyanna finally caught site of her swollen belly. "Oh Gods. God, Gods, Gods, Gods! You sick, lecherous…" She did not get to finish her phrase as she felt a hot stabbing pain in her mid-section.

"Ah." She fell to the floor, clutching her belly. It felt like her insides were on fire. The child inside her ceased its movements. She looked pleadingly at Henry.

"Perhaps I should leave." Cersei said with a feigned sweet smile, calling for her doctor, Doctor Butts to come into the room. She too had felt the pains but unlike that wolf bastard, she was an animal of a different kind. A lioness, who could withstand the greatest pain and just so, her cub had inherited its mother's strength when it was born into this world.


	39. Within Temptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed this story.**

**Sources that I used: ASOIAF by GRRM; HBO's GOT seasons 1 and 2; Tudors by John Guy and Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Within Temptation**

**~o~**

_"I used the dead wood to make the fire rise_  
_The blood of innocents burning in the skies_  
_I filled my cup with the rising of the sea_  
_And poured it out in an ocean of debris, oh_

_I'm swimming in the smoke_  
_Of bridges I have burned_  
_So don't apologize_  
_I'm losing what I don't deserve_  
_What I don't deserve_

_We held our breath when the clouds began to fall_  
_But you were lost in the beating of the storm_  
_But in the end, we were made to be apart_  
_Like separate chambers of the human heart, no_

_I'm swimming in the smoke_  
_Of bridges I have burned_  
_So don't apologize_  
_I'm losing what I don't deserve_

_It's in the blackened bones_  
_Of bridges I have burned_  
_I'm losing what I don't deserve_  
_What I don't deserve_

_I'm swimming in the smoke_  
_Of bridges I have burned_  
_So don't apologize_  
_I'm losing what I don't deserve_

_The blame is mine alone_  
_For bridges I have burned_  
_So don't apologize_  
_I'm losing what I don't deserve_  
_What I don't deserve_  
_What I don't deserve, oh_  
_What I don't deserve_

_I used the dead wood to make the fire rise_  
_The blood of innocents burning in the skies"_

**~ "Burning In The Skies" by Linkin Park**

* * *

"_You are being tested. And you know what they say about being tested? It only makes you stronger!"_

**~ "Lady Grantham" in Downton Abbey 3.02  
**

* * *

**November 1537 – February 1538**

Lyanna could barely look at the child. Her child; her beautiful dark-haired child …

Dead.

She buried her head in her pillow screaming her lament. Her boy, her beautiful. "It was a boy!" She'd screamed when they came to take her child away. "A beautiful, healthy boy!" And they had taken him, thrown him in the fire like he was some deformed creature, something to be ashamed of.

In his stead, they placed that girl, Cersei Lannister's girl. Every day she looked at her she saw Cersei Lannister in her.

How Lady Margery had cried when she told her. She had slapped her son and forbid him ever to return but the minute the Queen had stepped out of the carriage, she reminded the old woman that everything the light touches was hers and as the matriarch of her family, she would abide by Cersei's wishes.

She hated that disgusting creature. Margery tapped her hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Come down child, supper is getting cold."

"No, I don't want to." She said bringing her head from her pillow. "I want to see my baby."

"Oh dear you know what-"

"I want to see my baby! Please, they must have kept the ashes. Let me keep the ashes mother, please let me." She said, calling the elder woman by the title she'd given herself when she had welcomed Lyanna into the family.

"Please." She begged more softly, whimpering as the child next door began to cry. The wet-nurse went to her immediately but the Queen who had been staying with them after her _miraculous recovery_ and pass them by as she headed back to Richmond, got there first and took it upon herself to nurse the child.

_Of course,_ Lyanna thought darkly once the elder woman told her. "It is her child." She laughed madly then brought her handkerchief to her mouth and began to sob violently.

Margery threw her hands in frustration. She gave up.

She descended downstairs where Arya, her other daughter in law, was lying in on the sette with her feet on the table like some vulgar wench. But Margery had stopped minding a long time ago. That was just how her second eldest son's wife was and she accepted her. She was a good, strong woman (definitely strong) and she had done the impossible. Transforming her son into an honest man. Well, thought Lady Margery, as honest as you could get being a Seymour.

"How is she?" Thomas asked coming to sit next to his wife but she pushed him away, she did not want to be close to his Gods-awful-stinking breath.  
Thomas smirked. She still had the teeth marks around her neck and he remembered how she had complained about not joining him in the tavern during his bachelor years.  
Sweetheart, he had said sarcastically. You were only a maid then and how unbecoming would it have seemed of you if you did.  
Not at all Thomas. She responded in a challenging voice. I prefer men's business rather than women. At least they know what they want and do not make a great subject matter out of it as women do.  
My Lady you are a woman. He had gently reminded her but she smiled wickedly and taken the ale from his hands and drank it all in one gulp. He aimed to stop her but she cockily replied he would have to do better than that and ran to their chambers. He chased after her.

That had been quite a night. Amidst all the drinking and lovemaking, he wondered how was it possible they'd been able to do it with that large stomach of hers and the baby kicking every time he went down to have a taste of her. He thought vulgarly.

"Not well. Not well at all." Margery repeated sitting in front of them, her arms crossed. "Thomas I know this is too much of me to ask-"

"Then don't." Snapped Arya and Thomas laughed.

Margery ignored the wolf girl's remark. "-but talk some sense into your brother. You are the only one who can."

"Really?" Thomas asked with raised eyebrows, surprised at the woman's trust in him. "And why is that? Is it because Ned is not here or his shrew wife?"

Arya got close at last and slapped his shoulder playfully. "You big oaf, that title belongs to me!"

She had yet to meet the Earl's wife but if she was anything like Thomas said then Arya would have to be tougher. She had after all a reputation to maintain.

Thomas pretended to be hurt but the stern look on the faces of his wife and mother made his smile disappear._ It's always good to know that I am bound to strong wenches. _

"Please be serious. If your brother was here we would not be having this conversation."

"Yes, we would not. Henry would be dead by now. He is not much to talk though, sleeping with the Dowager Queen and I do not mean Henry, is not something that sets him that much apart from his baby brother. I am sorry darling" Arya corrected quickly "your baby brother too."

"That is fine, I haven't considered Henry my baby brother in a long, long, long time." Thomas said chuckling.

"Do not be offended, I do not mean to, but everyone with a brain knows your eldest son is not in Westeros merely for business. I am surprised this _shrew_ wife of his lets him do it. Then again she probably has had too many lances thrust between her legs to care."

"Arya!"

"What? You know it's true, my husband has been one of them. Tell me, you never told me if it was good."

Thomas burst with laughter until another stern look from his mother silenced him.

Arya took his hand and put it on top of her swollen belly. That always calmed down, feeling the child around her move and kick, which it did very often when it sensed its father near.  
She insisted it was a boy. It had to be because it always craved for attention, but Thomas insisted it was a girl. Only the Gods and his God –if they were any Gods at all- knew.

"It was not _**that**_ good."

"Goat's shit! You're lying, tell the whole truth Thomas!"

"Enough!" Margery shouted. "Thomas, I'm asking you, talk to him, you're the only one who can." She turned to Arya. "Yes Arya I'm afraid if Ned were here he would send my son to the grave."

"Funny, you never acknowledged him as such." Thomas said, leaving before his mother could reply winking at his wife who knew what that wink meant and what reward awaited her at night.

* * *

Ned received correspondence from home. He threw it into the fire and raged, throwing everything he could find. Anne was unresponsive. Once she was out of their rooms, she went with the gossip to the Queen Dowager.

She was surprised to find Ned so angry, she told the Queen. "He's never been this angry before. But I guess it happens when you suddenly find yourself the patriarch of your family and your brother's nanny."

They laughed.

"Is the child truly-"

"Nay." Anne said, not letting her finish. She didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "That old witch is just making things as she gets older, she's always been like that. When I entered the family she would spread rumors about me to her friends, whoever was left that is." Mary laughed a little although she mentally apologized to the Almighty and her mother's Gods for mocking what she hoped could be her mother-in-law. "She is a dreadful woman. I don't know how Ned tolerates her presence. She should've been sent away long time ago. Poor old man," she suddenly said, referring to Ned's late father "died surrounded by his whore-mongering son and Ned's useless brother."

"I'm sure he's not _**that**_ useless."

"Don't play nice with me, it doesn't suit you." Anne said, not liking when Mary softened up. She liked the Queen and respected her for her strength and stamina. "Ned's brother has always been useless, even his other brother –Thomas, agrees."

"I have yet to meet the man so I can't make any comment based on mere gossip."

"When Ned was very young and he prayed very hard for a brother, his father came home with a dark-haired baby, the same color of hair as every Seymour. Ned had no idea and asked whose child was that, and old John Seymour replied: it's mine. No questions asked."

"Dorothy is not her child." Mary stated, piecing everything together.

"Heavens no! Anyone with a brain can see that! But that crone loves that bastard more than Henry; I could never understand why."

Mary could. Elder Margery Seymour had felt guilty. She had sworn to love and be faithful to a man whom she soon discovered wasn't and she fell for the first man that offered her comfort. Ned had been a blessing, a reminder that not all had been lost. She had found love in the unlikeliest places and for the briefest moment that love had made her feel special. Henry however, was a mistake. She had been desperate and by that time, her love for John and Tywin had been purged from her heart.

"Who is the mother?" Mary asked although she already knew what the answer would be.

"Who knows. Some brothel whore, some fishwife or peasant girl. Ned never liked talking about it, even when he gave me the cold shoulder, and I would start blabbering, I could never get him angry enough to tell me."

"Poor you." Mary said. She could not imagine a day without talking to Ned, he was a part of her life now but for how long? She wondered.

"It wasn't that bad."

"At least now you talk."

"When we have subjects to talk about, he is more amiable and friendlier even to be around. I have you to thank that for Your Royal Grace."

Mary blushed. Her son had not gotten used to that new title but she and his great-grandfather convinced him it was necessary to cement his authority.

"I do what I can." Mary said with a sheepish smile.

**~o~**

Ned remained in his room raging. Throwing everything, he could find. He couldn't believe Henry had done this.

You idiotic fool! He said. It was directed more at himself than his brother. That stupid, foolish … boy!

He was nothing more than a boy and Edward felt it was his own fault for failing to be there. Oh, there were times he thought, if I had accepted the Queen's offer, none of this would have happened. But it was too late for regrets.

Ned sunk in his chair, the only piece of furniture that was still standing and leaning forward, with his elbows supported on his knees, he buried his head in his hands.

Dear God! How could he do this?

He was his younger brother. His clone, some said. But he and his mother knew better. He wasn't Ned Seymour. He didn't have his determination or their (true) father's head for ambition and cunning. If he had he would have never fallen in Cersei's clutches.

Their sister.

Of all the mistakes, his family has made.** This** … was the worst.

* * *

Tyrion came to visit. He expressed his deep condolences to Lyanna who acted oblivious. Tyrion was enraged with his sister. How could she be so stupid? Not only had she gotten herself with child but with one of their own.

Again –he thought. He and his wife had figured it long ago that Henry and Edward Seymour were their half-siblings. Proof was on their trip overseas last month when his nephew died. Very sad death. Well not really, if Tyrion were to be honest but for the sake of keeping up appearances he said it was.

He had seen his niece's youngest children for the first time. A boy and girl of two. Golden manes, fair-skinned and emerald eyes –except for the girl whose eyes were dark blue like her father. It was there he knew that Lord Hertford and Lord Seymour were his brothers.

"I hope you don't indulge in your mother's depravities. It is a very sad fate, of course if you indulge in the depravities of your uncle, it's not so bad." The baby laughed and raised her arms, playing with strands of his dark golden hair.

"You have too much of your mother's cruel streak." He admitted putting the baby back in her cradle where she looked around confused.

Tyrion wondered why aloud and he received an answer from his brother in law.

"She's been doing that constantly. The little bastard is hungry for attention." Thomas said simply picking his own daughter from the crib at the other end of the room. Dark-haired, sapphire-eyed just like him but with her mother's facial features. A perfect blend between Seymour and Stark.

"Your daughter is a true Stark." He observed.

"And your niece is a true Lannister." Thomas shot back, avoiding his gaze.

Tyrion put Cecily back in her crib. "Whatever you feel towards my sister should not be directed at me or reflected in your treatment of our niece." He emphasized the 'our' but Thomas did not seem to listen. He was too busy cradling his small daughter and making funny faces to get a smile out of her but he failed miserably. She was silent and quiet not cheerful and smiling like her older cousin.  
"We are family after all; were it not for us your sister married to me you would never have been Baron or married to Lady Stark."

"That is none of your concern imp." He said harshly but Tyrion only grinned making Thomas turn away and grind his teeth in annoyance.

"It is my every concern Lord Sudeley when your mother is matriarch of this house and she watches over my niece; your niece too if you were not so blinded by your hatred."

"No one asked you imp."

"Perhaps they should because I seem to be the only man here in this nuthouse who possesses some common sense!" He shouted ignoring his last remark.

Thomas was about to retort when he looked down at his daughter. She was very still, her eyes were opened and she constantly turned her head around as if looking for the source of that annoying voice.

"I have common sense and it's telling me to take that girl and throw it in the flames like my nephew was."

"Your nephew's death is most unfortunate but you can't let your anger dictate your mind. I've seen good men do bad things and the other way around."

"What does that mean Lannister? You think I am a good man?"

"Nay, I don't think you are either. You are a stupid, selfish man who was lucky enough to find a good woman, a she-wolf I'll admit but a good woman. You've lived in the shadow of your older brother and now with your father gone and that brother in Westeros you think that makes you the head of this family."

"Speak plainly!" Thomas barked.

Tyrion chuckled. It was like speaking to a rabid dog but albeit a dwarf, he was still a Lannister and a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Common thugs like him did not intimidate him.

"And stop mocking me!"

"I can mock you however you want. You've given me such permission. Maybe if you started using that big brain of yours instead of focusing on your wife's wounded pride you would realize that much as you hate my family they are your family too."

"Lies!"

"You are not a fool Sir Thomas though you try so hard to appear as one. You've grown with your brothers, you've seen the differences just as much as I do. I can relate with your plight. Living with my father's brood is not easy especially when your brother is whoring with his sister." He advanced to Thomas. "I am not asking you to love the creature, I'm merely asking you to be reasonable. My sister is a very paranoid woman and imagine what she would do if she finds your niece has suddenly become ill or died in her sleep?" Tyrion snorted. "She will come after you with everything she has and it will not just be you, you know. Your wife, your daughter, your lands, titles, everything you have, gone in a puff of smoke."

"Do you think I care about my titles?" Thomas shouted "To hell with them!"

It was there Tyrion realized he had found his weak spot. His wife had settled him down and made a family man out of him but it also made him weak, vulnerable, the perfect man for Cersei and their family to threaten.

"I warn you Lannister-"

"You warn me?"

"-if your sister does something to my little girl I will kill you, I will murder you and your bastards while you sleep, and Queen or not I will murder your sister and all her brood."

"Please do. It will save me the trouble of long arduous years of government. Gods know that I do need a rest and if you kill me now I will be up in heaven dozing off with two naked wenches sucking my cock while my sister enjoys both of your brothers in heaven."

Thomas had nothing to say and left the nursery in a fury.

The nerve of that man!

"How do you put up with him?" He asked his older sister after she asked him what happened.

"He is an easy man to manage. You know father wanted me to marry that plain boy of Cromwell's but I said outright no. It was either him or the dwarf he said."

"You could have done better with Cromwell's son."

"I could have done better, I guess but my marriage to Tyrion has brought me much happiness, just as your marriage to that she-wolf."

Thomas smirked. He liked the sound of it. She-wolf, his she-wolf.

"So she's captured your heart." Elizabeth said sipping on her tea. It was a custom that most were unfamiliar with in England. Even those closest to the King and Queen Dowager didn't fully understand it. Here in England they preferred to drink ale, wine and other types of liquor. Thomas himself could not abide the taste. Arya was the same way. It was the only thing she did not miss from Westeros.

"She hasn't."

"You can lie to everyone but not to me. I can see right through you little brother." Elizabeth said teasingly. Thomas wished he could tell her to go but Elizabeth was never easy to handle. She and Ned were always the leaders of their group growing up and albeit Dorothy was too at some point; she was silent and kind which made it easier to have advantage of her.

"What is it about the she-wolf that appeals so much to you? She's not the sort you'd mingle."

"No she is not." He agreed but said "But she has a big appetite."

"Just like you." She said looking closely at the battle scars at his neck as he opened he moved his head sideways and opened his doublet to display others on his chest.

"Oh, your wife certainly has tamed you."

"No one tames me." He said arrogantly buttoning up his doublet and adjusting his golden chain. If Arya saw him she would skin him alive –that much she made it clear last time they went to court and she caught him looking at other women. She cupped his face roughly and said so, and when she realized he wasn't paying any attention she let him go and went her own way to mingle with the younger and more attractive men at court.

_Two can play the same game_ –she had said later that night, spreading her legs suggestively.

"You two are a real piece of work. I don't believe father got to know her well but I remember he said if he was ten years younger he would try deflowering her himself."

"Thank God our father's cock was useless. Arya had nothing but ill comments about him."

"I'm surprised Tommy you didn't beat her for them."

"I wanted to at first but she knew what I was thinking and before I could react, she would strike me."

"So you don't want to anymore?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Shock was evident in her face. That Arya was a true wildling. She did not belong in court or amongst the civilized. Her younger brother was right. For the first time she agreed with Henry that the she-wolf was a savage creature that deserved to be sent beyond the wall to be amongst the wildlings.

"I don't have to; she gives me rewards instead every night when she lays her claws on me." He said proudly winking at her. His battle scars were proof he had battled and fought a hard, long war for dominance but in the end, the dark Stark wolf always won.

"She sounds like an animal. It's no wonder the Queen hates her."

"The Queen loves her." Thomas defended his wife. "Lady Anna of Cleves speaks nothing but good things of her."

"It wasn't the German Princess I was referring to but our dear would-be-brother's lover instead." Elizabeth corrected "You know she hates her and my husband tells me she suspects she is whispering venom in your ear to convince you to kill Cecily."

He snorted. "Is that why you and your husband are here then? To make sure I don't push a pillow down the little bastard's throat."

"Thomas please don't, you are not that man."

"But you suspect Arya." He said eying her darkly.

She sighed. What could she say? Her sister in law scared her. Although she had been a good influence on their sister, Lyanna; there was a darkness in Arya that was greater and more disturbing than Thomas', that threatened to consume her. And Elizabeth was so scared of her she hid her children from her.

"She has every reason to hate Cecily. I would not doubt it for a second."

"You misjudge Arya. She hates the brat as much as I do, as much as mother does. We all do but we'd never lay a hand on her."

"Tyrion does not think so."

"What do you think? I seem to recall you did not need others to make up your own arguments."

"I don't but I'm more cautious now and I wish you and your wife would be so too."

"Arya and I are cautious enough."

"Not enough." She answered. "The Queen Dowager has her eyes on you. She torments your sister in law far enough –she would torment the Queen if possible but the King is far too besotted with her and her influence keeps growing for her to do anything." she explained slowly "All I'm asking is to be discrete. Our King has his limits but his mother doesn't and you know full well what she's capable of."

Thomas nodded.  
Of course he hated her husband's family. He had every reason to! He did not need being told what that golden haired bitch was capable of. He knew, the second they found their youngest brother near the river, cold and still, near dying. He had been in a deep slumber since then. The physicians had no hope for him and even if he did wake up they said, he would never walk again.

She knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hand. It took every ounce of self-control in him not to push it away. "I know it hasn't been easy for Lyanna but think of your wife. Cersei is no stranger to vengeance, she will strike where it hurts you the most."

* * *

Mary melted in the Earl's arms. "Harder, harder." She screamed but when they reached their peak he stopped and withdrew.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." Yet he answered. "It's my brother … and you."

"Me?" She cocked her head sideways, her mouth opened suddenly realizing by his miserable look what worried him. "Are you still jealous over the mighty Duke?"

He smirked and lowered himself down, imprisoning her with his arms as he thrust (more furiously) in her. "I would hardly call that man mighty." He sent her to the edge of her reason. Beyond the limits of her self control she gripped the sheets as her sense shut down and she felt her insides on fire. "Ned … please …"

"Is he that mighty Mary?"

"Ned …" she struggled to breathe as he thrust more violently releasing, filling her with his milky white seed that felt like infernal fire as it spread and found its way to her belly. "Ned … please … enough."

But he hardly heard her, his hands traveled to her hips, securing his grip.

"Mother …" She felt herself lose consciousness, her body lost all circulation yet it was still moving, his body was guiding it and as she closed her eyes, the last words that escaped her lips were "Edward, my mighty Edward."

* * *

"Majesty" Said the little boy in a broken voice. Cersei scowled at her oldest grandson. She would have preferred the company of her daughter's children, at least there were grandchildren she could love and why would she not when they were all perfectly golden Lannister cubs. It didn't matter who sired them, Lannister blood ran through their veins.

But **_this_** …

**_This_** was no Lannister cub.

**_ This_ **was Anna's son. Her youngest grandson in contrast had been exactly like his father, blond, fair skinned and what was more, he had the green eyes of his grandmother. A true Lannister, she smiled as they brought him to the play room.

"Majesty." Said the youngest Prince and Duke of Cambridge, bearing a more loose pose than his oldest sibling who carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, bore a more regal one –just as his mother.

"You are my favorite." She said bluntly bringing the youngest one to her knees. The Prince of Wales did not seem to mind. He merely smiled at the scene, finding it too odd for his liking, and turned away finding interest elsewhere.

Anna came and took the children away but Cersei held on to the little Lannister cub in her arms. Anne could not say anything, there were matters in which the Queen Dowager still outranked the present Queen of England but that power was slowly fading.

* * *

Lyanna sniffed as her husband came and told her that he would be leaving for court.

To see her! She wanted to yell but she didn't.

"Alright. Watch out for the roads." Was all she said before he left her alone –again.

"Sister" Arya said, trying her best at courtesy but she failed miserably. She could not help the rough sound of her voice or the pressuring manner in which she spoke. "You need to come down, it has been two months, you can't mean to stay here forever. It's stupid." It was just the way she was; and she wasn't going to change for anyone, even her sister.

Lyanna was not even angry, she made circles around her belly, flat and hollow, where her child once lay. "I want my baby." She said calmly dreaming of his face, his sweet, pretty face, his fair skin, his thin red carnation lips –so much like hers- and his beautiful chubby cheeks; so full of life. "My little wolf." She wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection. Sometimes she liked to pretend he was still there.

"I know you do but we can't pretend he will be back. He is dead, we have all moved on and so must you."

"I can't, I can't Arya, he was my son."

"He was his son."

"How cruel you are Arya, you don't know the meaning of love yet. To hold your true love in your arms-"

"I do, that's why I'm saying this. You can't rely on Henry, I don't rely on Thomas. I know his good nature is not permanent, he could go back to his old ways at any time but I'm not hurt by it, I knew the risk I would take when I married him."

"That's easy for you to say, you were always strong but I'm not."

"Seven Hells, you are!" Arya shouted. Lyanna was the oldest. It should be her lecturing us, not the other way around.

"I am not!" She said violently turning around, looking furiously at Arya but Arya was happy she was because for the first time in months she showed true emotion. "You can pretend my baby never existed and I am the proud mother of a daughter but I can't! I can't be part of that ruse! My baby is dead and it's all because of that woman. I was going to give Henry a son. For the first time in my life I was going to make myself useful sister. You understand? Useful! It's not a concept I expect you to understand because you are Arya of House Stark but me, I have always been a bastard. This was my last chance!"

"For what?" Shouted Arya, becoming frustrated with her sister's theatrics. She was a Stark for Gods' sake! They were born in the coldest country. They were made of steel.

"You never understood!"

"Of course I don't! I don't waste my time lamenting over my condition. You think you are the only one who is trapped in a world of limited opportunities? Look at me. I am a woman much as you are, baseborn or not, my sex gives me less value but I never let that brought me down."

"Look at yourself. You are Lyanna Snow, wellborn or not you are one of us, a Stark! Quit your yapping and take control of your marriage. If you want to cry, curse Gods and the heavens then do so! But do it outside the confines of your room and confront your husband!"

Lyanna squeezed her fists, she was about to raise them and beat them against Arya's chest when she noticed her little sister's smile and what she had just done.

"You conniving, sniveling, little …" Lyanna started but Arya was already out of the room.

Before she had realized, Lyanna was running after Arya.

That little she-wolf, she had done it! She made her step out of bed and come out of her confinement. Everyone was surprised to see the sisters running, screaming and laughing like two little children as Lyanna tackled her sister down and tickled her.

At last. Thomas thanked the powers that be that his sister in law was out of that room. He was beginning to wonder of her sanity.

He put his daughter back in the crib next to her cousin, Cecily. _Fitting_, thought Thomas.  
He had been against placing his child next to Henry's bastard but seeing the two cousins so happy together, he could not refuse. Angelina was his little angel, his goddess. Thomas had never cared for anyone so much until his wife birthed their beautiful daughter. Dark haired and blue-eyed as their parents, he was the light of their world.

He shot the green eyed cousin a hard look, warning her in case she possessed her mother's evil nature and had any ill thoughts against his daughter.

The child said nothing. She merely stared at the other girl, her eyes big with curiosity.

Thomas did not like the way she was staring at his daughter and took Angelina from the crib. Cecily raised her arms, crying, begging him to return the strange dark-haired girl. Thomas did not.

He placed his child in the crib next to his bed. Angelina was wide awake and she seemed distraught, searching everywhere for her cousin but when she felt her father's thin whiskers as he planted a kiss on her forehead, she instantly became calm and giggled.

* * *

Mary played with her little daughter, Mary. "You be Princess, mama, I be Lady."

"You are a Princess darling heart of mine, how can I steal your post?"

But younger Mary insisted. "You Princess mama."

Mary obliged.

"Is Lord Hertford my father?"

The elder Mary's head snapped up, her eyes wide. She could not believe what she'd just heard. "What? Wh-what makes you say that darling?"

Younger Mary rolled her eyes. "It is obvious mama. You like him and I have eyes like him."

"Your eyes are green sweeting."

"Nay, they are dark blue, I have seen them in the looking glass."

Mary did not know what to say or how to respond. She did not believe she would have this discussion until much, much later.

Younger Mary tugged at her dress. "Tis alright mama; Jaeherys and Melissandre tell me there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You spoke to Melissandre?" She was not angry that Jaeherys had told her the truth but Melissandre … she did not trust in that woman. What was she up to? She asked her daughter what else they talked of.

"Nothing mama. She just teaches me things."

"What things?" She asked quickly.

"Things mama." Younger Mary said simply, smiling a secretive smile.

There were many things her mama didn't understand, things that Lady Melissandre told her she should not even try explaining to her because her mind was too little to grasp the enormity of them. So younger Mary remained silent and returned her mother's attention to her dolls.

* * *

Harold sighed. He was having enough of his mother and wife's rivalry. Why did women have to be so damn difficult? With men it was easy, either they were your friends, your allies or they wanted to kill you. With women, it was deception after deception, even amongst friends.

The young King shuddered. He thanked the Gods, the old and the new, and the Christian God he did not have to deal with any of those problems.  
He already had enough. He could not imagine more.

"What now?" He asked Cromwell as he came into the room bringing a new document to sign. He looked closely at the signatures and was surprised to find the names of Sir Nicholas Carew and Sir Anthony Browne on them.

"What is this?" He demanded. Nicholas and Anthony Browne were loyal men!

"They are your enemies." Whispered Cersei in his ear spitting more poison, "They've concealed your tax collectors' money and gave it to the Pilgrims instead."

"The pilgrims? Oh, you mean those pestering rebels protesting. They are nothing, just mindless tools."

"Even a mindless tool can be dangerous." Cersei put. She put her finger on Sir Anthony Browne's name. "Look at all the funds he's been stealing from you. Since Wolsey died the Archbishopric of York has been an open See of corruption. He diverts all the funds from those lands and gives it to the Roman Church instead."

"Mother you are speaking like a Lutheran, never took you for one." _Or a believer of any faith_ –he thought.

She scowled. Faith, she said, was for the Christians and the ninnies. She preferred a quiet church, a quiet faith where she owed nothing to anyone. These Christians were like leeches, sucking on the blood of the good folk to feed on their fat priests and their decadent Churches.

"I am not but that fanatic Luther points out interesting things. As a King your father believed he could do everything and he would have divorced me, cast out your sister and give her to bed some lowly Howard or other member of that concubine's family of his; but alas to our fortune and his misfortune he didn't."

"Because of the Church." He finished for her.

"Exactly." She said with a wicked smile. "Your father was a fool for going against us but you are not him my son. You can defy the Church if you wish, crush these pilgrims before they become a force to reckon and reestablish your authority as your father wished to, as head of a new church. A church you and your descendants will control, a church that will respond directly to you before any Septon, God, Gods or Bishop."

Harold roared in laughter. "The Pope will never stand for it."

"I agree but do you care what one old man says? Your wife is not of the Catholic faith, she does not believe in the Bishop of Rome" she said using the title given to him by the Lutherans and other Protestants "and neither does Cromwell and most of your Councilmen."

"I can't listen to this, it's too much of a risk mother. I won't have it!"

"Fine" She said dropping her hands and resting them behind her back "but don't come complaining when you can't restore order to the North." She gave one last smile and kissed his forehead then as she headed to the door she said lastly –"You are a good King my love but you still depend on others; great Kings do not need to. Your grandfather single handedly restored our family glory and the fortune your great-grandfather had squandered. I expect you to do the same." Then she left leaving him with the document on his desk and pondering on her words.

He was a King wasn't he? Why should he wait for the Pope's approval? Since when had the Bishop of Rome done anything for their country, other than complain about their lack of piety? He was not going to sit here anymore and wait for a solution to drop from the sky like an idle child. His father Henry VIII would not have done so.

He signed the documents condemning Browne and Carew to their deaths then summoned Cromwell to carry out the sentence. Their lands would be given to his faithful councilors, among them Cromwell, his mother's lover, and his older brother Edward Seymour.

Harold was a man now and was not going to let anyone dictate his conscience anymore. Cersei did not know what she had unleashed, but by letting out the cub from his cage he had grown into a full grown lion and as Sir Thomas once said to Bishop Fisher before they had been the targets of Cersei Lannister's wrath; when the lion knew his strength no man could stop him.

* * *

He put her to bed as if she were a child, making certain she drank all the wine in the goblet. "I will be back within the hour." Jaime promised. She knew she would not but nodded to him anyways.

"The groom cannot know of this." She said, willing him back to her bed with the flickering of her eyelashes, opening and closing them at the speech in which the candlewick fire went with the blowing of the wind.

"I knew I should have closed that window." Said Jaime cursing himself for being so careless. He finally closed the window and pushed on the drapes. He didn't care who saw them. If it was up to him, he would reveal to the whole world that their late King was a bastard and their present King was his grandson and his brothers, his sons but he didn't have the heart to do that. He swore an oath to Cersei and Mary he that he never would and to this day, he kept that oath. But there were days in where his faith wavered and he thought to himself –what was it to others if he was Joeffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, and Arthur's father, if he was Jaeherys' grandfather?

So what?

The Targaryens did it, did they not? And they got a brood full of fine Kings and Consorts. Half of them who went mad, he reminded himself. But did it matter when they birthed the greatest dynasty of all time? The answer was no. He did not care what others said. If it hadn't been for him Cersei's good for nothing husband would have never made it to the Iron throne.

It was him, more than Varys, more than his father. It had been HIM who had orchestrated the greatest rebellion of them all, feeding his father's information. Being his spiky, defying his oath when he finally got the courage to do what was necessary, to do what others had been too cowardly or too honorable to do.  
And he was proud of it.

But whether or not Mary still loved him, mattered very little to him. Like everything else in his life, his feelings for her and his sister remain. He would always love her.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, brushing the strands of red hair away from her face. Age had been kind to her.

It seemed that every day she bloomed, becoming younger and younger. In contrast to her Uncle who was becoming older and older.

He gazed himself in the mirror, even in the darkness he could tell his golden mane was turning gray and the once green spectacles that had bedazzled so many women in his young years, were losing their shine.  
He was becoming an old man yet he still chased after his red gold haired lioness like some youngster boy. And who could blame him? Just look at her. She was stunning, beautiful, a divine work of art. He could take her now and plow her senseless, steal her and Cersei and take them far where there would be no wars, no famine, no misery; just them. A true paradise.

He turned away from the beautiful sight and abandoned her chambers.

Mary sighed. Her legs were sore the following morning when she woke up at the sound of birds. "What's this?" She asked pointing to her maids the golden cage that held two doves on top of her drawer.

"A gift from Lord Hertford, Your Royal Grace."

"Oh, please send him my thanks." She said and the girl ran off to complete her task.

There was a note attached that said _"for your eyes only sweetheart. My true love."_

She felt a little guilty but it was too late for that. She did what she had to do –for Jaime. He needed closure and so did she.


	40. Nothing To Return To

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**

**Thanks everyone who's shown their support and reviewed this fic.**

**Sources of inspiration: Tudors by John Guy; Tudor Age by Jasper Ridley; Henry VIII and his Court by Neville William which I've used for King's Landing's Court and procession, of course GRRM ASOIAF saga and HBO's GOT.**

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Nothing To Return To**

**~o~**

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are running around leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back from me, who do you think you are?_

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are running around leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back from me, who do you think you are?" _

_And who do you think you are running around leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back from me, who do you think you are?"  
Don't come back for me, don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_

**~ "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri**

* * *

"_Everything I can't remember as fucked up as it all may seem to be  
I know it's me.  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me_

_And it's been a while since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry …"_

**~ from "It's Been A While" by Staind**

* * *

"_People know what it feels like don't they? To be angry … in your bones … I figured it out too late. You gotta figure how to hide the anger, practice smiling in a mirror."_

**~ John Blake in "The Dark Knight Rises" (2012)**

* * *

**April 1538 – June 1539**

_His voice sent a ripple down her spine, but she realized that she was not afraid. "I am not afraid of you" She said, "Not anymore. You are not part of my life anymore." _

_And just like that he went away._

She opened her eyes. Joeffrey was nowhere to be seen. He was gone at last. She could be free to redo her life, to live the life she always wanted. To raise her children.

They would be **her **children. Not Jaime's, the Crown's or the Lannister family's but her children and Ned would help her achieve that dream.

They stood at the altar. The Small Council had given her permission to marry the man of her choice. Anne had died last month. The King gave him extra time to mourn. The normal time of mourning was a year in some special cases less; but Edward and Mary could not wait. They had to marry now, King's or no King's permission.

They were married in the chapel built by Mary's personal chaplain. Many in the Capital had not agreed on a Christian church buried on what they considered holy ground for their Holy Seven but Joeffrey, her husband at the time, had allowed it anyways for birthing his second male heir.

Her chaplain was not all too happy that both he and the High Septon were performing this ceremony. Both considered it a heresy but her lord grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, would not have it any other way and in either case it was the wisest choice. Married by both churches, nobody could deny the legality of her marriage.

Harold would be angry, that she was certain but he would forgive her in time with help of their mother. They both wanted the same thing and Cersei was not a jealous woman; when it came to the welfare of her children, she always put them above her own welfare.

"Amen." They said after the priest had finished his last rites, then came the High Septon who declared them man and wife and blessed her with the help of another (lesser) Septon in the name of the Father, the Mother, the Crone, the Maiden, the Smith, the Warrior, and finally the Strange who embodied the darkest aspects of each and one of them.

Mary accepted the blessing and before she and Ned exited the Chapel, the High Septon came forward and called her name, making her turn. He made a small bow to her and uttered a prayer for her ears only.

"What did he say?" Ned asked once they were alone.

"He said that he will order a dozen masses to be said in our honor and fifteen in mine."

"Only twelve." He said with mock. "I certainly feel important." He laughed.

"Please Ned, this is no laughing matter. For these people as much as you, they hold their religion sacred and so do I."

"I thought you declared yourself a true Christian." He could think of no other reason why she ordered this chapel built or others for that matter in Casterly Rock, which was the seat of power for her grandfather, Lord Tywin.

"I am but I grew up hearing my mother's prayers, hearing Pycelle's lectures to my younger siblings and my lord grandfather always made sure that I received the best of both worlds. He wanted me to grow up in both faiths."

"So you believe in the gods Mary?"

"I don't know" she said in earnest, "but I do believe that there is a force out there watching over us and who are we to decide what It looks like? Maybe the Seven are just another manifestation of it."

He smirked. He did not agree, her convictions went against his own but he said nothing.

They consummated the marriage that same night after the feast. The following morning Mary wrote a letter to both her lady mother and brother, the King of England, explaining the situation.

When Cersei opened the letter, she nearly exploded with rage. She could not help but be envious that Mary had gotten her happy-ending while she was still stuck here, playing the lover with her foolish bastard half-brother and her daughter raised by her mortal enemies. Yet, when she read further and realized how happy she was, Cersei did not have the heart to hold a grudge against the only member of Henry's family besides her children; she had ever cared for and loved as her own.

She sent them her blessings and promised Mary she would not stop until they were both pardoned by her brother –who had not taken the news as well as they'd hoped.

* * *

Mary sighed and rested a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's done. We will go home."

"How soon?" He asked sounding anxious although Mary knew he was not. If truth be told, he had grown enchanted with this land, the Capital, its citizens. He did not want to return to England. It was filled with many sad memories. Here was his chance to start anew.

"Soon." She only said and kissed him.

* * *

Harold raged. How could she be so careless? He asked his wife. He had always known Mary to be the smart one of the group but this … this did not seem like his sister at all. His sister would have never eloped with someone like Edward Seymour who was so much beneath her.  
Why?

"Maybe she does love him." Anna said resting her hand on his shoulder but it offered no consolation. This was beyond anything he had ever expected from a family member, perhaps his younger sister, Joanna who was always the troublemaker but not Mary. "You must pardon them." Anna said in a begging tone. "It would be unjust to hold a grudge on them. They've done nothing wrong."

"They married without **my** permission." He said firmly squeezing his fists.

"So? Your Uncle Charles married your Aunt Mary without your father's permission and look how happy they are."

"Were" Harold corrected. "My Uncle did not stay a widower for long. He married according to his station."

"You cannot hold a grudge against your family members for long Harold." Harold turned away and went to the window to stare at the sunset. She followed him. "Harold I love you but you cannot blame people for finding love again. You were married yourself before I came." She reminded him.

He turned. "That was different." He said. Madelaine had been nothing but a rich whore, he saw it now. He had been blinded by her beauty but her manipulation, her cunning, upset him. Part of it also was that she reminded him too much of his mother and God knows he did not want another Cersei Lannister in life nagging him at every turn.

"Is that the only reason you chose me?" Anna asked, there was no resentment in her voice, only curiosity.

"No, I was also intrigued by your portrait and-" he hesitated here, "my sister convinced me you were the right choice for me." He confessed.

A smile spread on her face, adding a new glow. "All the more reason you should accept them back. You will never find another servant so loyal and a sister so loving." Anna said in her same loving voice, taking his hand.

She loved her sisters. Sansa and Princess Joanna were true ladies but if truth be told she had always been intrigued by the Queen of Westeros. The granddaughter of great Kings who had married the monster King of Westeros and survived him; and was now married to a man so far beneath her –for love. Her story was famous, bards who had come from Westeros sang of them, poets made love hymns of them.  
There was a cult growing around them and everybody was joining in except her husband.

"What does your mother say?" She asked. She never liked Cersei Lannister. She tried befriending the woman but she refused her friendship and constantly sought revenge for "stealing" her son away from her, but in this case, she needed the older woman's assistance to help her make Harold see reason.

"She says the same thing about you." Surprisingly, he thought. "But I just can't. I am King and Mary is Queen. If she had married anyone else there would be no problem but she married a servant of mine. I cannot let this go."

"You are King, surely they will listen to you." She said referring to the Privy Council. "Edward is a highly respected member, no one will think ill on his decision, if anything this binds England and Westeros closer together."

"That is not the point Anna. They should have asked me."

"And what would you have said?" She challenged.

He seemed to have trouble making up his mind, his mouth opened and then closed. He thought long and hard and at last he answered. "I don't know but that is not the point." He sighed. "Mary always trusted me and having to know from my mother that she was married without my permission a month after the ceremony wounded me." He then said taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "I cannot forgive their trespass but Edward Seymour shall remain my appointed Ambassador until I find a suitable replacement."

"And Mary?"

"As for Mary," he said, forcing himself to say the inevitable, "I cannot forget what she's done but I shall reconsider."

"That means you will recognize the marriage?"

"Parliament will."

"And you too." It wasn't a question or a request.

"I will." Harold said.

* * *

Tommen went to one of the taverns outside the Red Keep. He felt like taking a breath of fresh air and he needed something to take his mind off his sister in law and her present husband. When they had announced their betrothal and he was forced to stand as best man to the groom, he felt like throwing up.

He loved her. Gods damn him; he had loved her since he first saw her.

She was so stunning in her white gown and white veil. He envied his brother Joeffrey when he married her, now he envied the Earl. He could not stand the shouts of the older men when they yelled "To bed! To bed!"

_It's not fair! I've been there at her side before Edward Seymour came! I took care of her, I protected from my brother's wrath!_

He had done everything for her. He could have dozen other women, Princesses, even fair Lyanna, the bastard of Winterfell in his bed, but he had wanted **her.**

Now he had nothing!

He was as his brother always predicted –Lord of Nothing!

"Another one!" He shouted at the tavern owner.

"Oi Ser, haven't ye had enough?"

"I am no Ser and take your filthy hands off me you creep!" Tommen shouted yanking his arm free of the older man's grasp, throwing golden coins at him. "If I say I want another one you give me another one you understand?" His voice slurred with the influence of alcohol. "Or are you too stupid as you are fat to understand?"

The tavern owner rolled his eyes, took the coins and went to fetch him another drink.

His Uncle found him dancing on top of a table tossing his money at everyone while singing.

"Come down!" Jaime shouted but amidst all the shouting he couldn't hear him.

His Uncle pulled him down and took him back to the Castle, entering through one of the secret passageways so no one could see his shame.

Once in his chambers Tommen cursed at him. "You spoiled all my fun."

"I saved you from getting beat up, stabbed, raped and murdered."

"Really? All in that order? Hmm, does not sound too bad. Maybe I should return tomorrow." But he was too weak to stand up that his knees gave up on him before he could take his second step and fell on the floor, still laughing.

Jaime helped him up.

"Oh you do not know what it's like to be angry … in your bones. I mean, you understand. Everyone understands for a while." He lowered his voice, his face grew serious. "Then they want the angry little boy to grow up, to become the perfect Prince as his brother," He snorted. "Nobody asked me if I was fine with my mother's decision to marry her to that monster." His face grew dark. "Nobody noticed me, I was always in Joeffrey's shadow until he married her. She was the first one who made me feel valued. Everything I did … I loved her … I love her…"

"I am sorry."

"No, you are not." Tommen said. "You are not." He repeated. "You had a taste of her just as my brother, the Duke, the Earl and Gods know who else…" He broke in tears. "I just wanted to make her feel special; I thought she would notice me but she never did. Maybe my mother was right."

Jaime decided to stay with Tommen that night. He continued to spill more dark hidden truths about his platonic love for Mary.

It was very hard for him waking the next day and finding his nightmare was real.

* * *

Harry had to laugh when he read his brother's angry letter. The hypocrite! He had taken the Queen Dowager –how many times now?- to bed and he was lecturing him on moral behavior.

"What is that?" Cersei asked, snatching the letter before he threw it to the fire. "Mmm, how misguided your brother is."

"He is love, luckily for us he will never come here to personally lecture me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"His Majesty will never allow it."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, less amusedly.

He laughed. "Harold would never allow it. His sister disobeyed his orders."

She smiled cruelly at him and kissed him fiercely. He winced and pulled away wiping the blood from his lower lip where she bit him with his tongue.

"Never. Ever. Speak. That. Way. About. My. Daughter." She warned him then gave him a calm smile that instantly reassured him.

"She is not your daughter."

"Mary is my daughter." She said firmly and he knew not to press anymore on the subject.

* * *

Angelina was taking her first steps but she always fell whenever her father ordered to take Cecily away. Like one of her dolls, she clung to her cousin. She refused to stand until they brought her cousin.

"Cos."

"No cos, stand." Thomas urged. "Come on stand." He tried but his daughter remained adamant. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. Thomas rolled his eyes. She was every bit like Arya. Finally he ordered to bring back her cousin.

"Cos! Cos! Cos! Cos!"

Cecily cheered, clapping her hands and giggling at the sound of her cousin. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The cousins embraced each other and jumped in joy.

Thomas was envious. It was selfish to be jealous of a child but he could not help it when that child had learned to walk and had turned his daughter dependent on her. He had to bear her presence as she watch her encourage Angelina to take more than three steps.

She did more than that. Angelina walked around Cecily, smiling and giggling, imitating her facial expressions as Cecily clapped at her for her success.

"Cecily that's enough. You will tire your cousin." Lyanna said. She came to pick up her daughter and held her against her breast.

"Mama." Cecily said nestling her head in between them.

"I don't understand how you can stand that bastard." Thomas said once she put Cecily to bed.

"I don't either." Thomas furrowed his brow. Arya laughed at his bewilderment when he told her.

"What is the big joke?"

"Ah Thomas, is it not obvious enough? My sister is in love. She will never admit it but she is hopelessly and foolishly in love with your brother." Arya said. "I know he is a fool but your sister loves him even after all he and Cersei have done to her."

"It does not make sense. If it were me and I were Lyanna I would skin my brother alive."

"You nearly did." Arya reminded him.

He (nearly) had. His brother had come to visit last week and when Thomas saw him bearing a golden coin with the Lannister sigil on it on his hat, he'd gone into a frenzy and beat him into a bloody pulp. He thought he had broken his nose until his wife came and separated them both. Henry thanked her. In response Lyanna kicked him in the stomach with her pointy riding boots and said _"No problem My Lord, you're most welcome."_

"He is lucky Edward was not here." Thomas said. The first time he'd ever admitted his brother was better at something than he was.

"Is that why Henry and your mother are so relieved then?" Arya asked with laughter. She could almost imagine their older brother, Henry's clone, coming and skinning him alive or worse.

"He hopes Ned's banishment is permanent."

"Anna persuaded the King to pardon them."

"Pardon them," Thomas said "not take them back. The Queen is under the legal protection of her son since he is the King but my brother is under the King's command and he disobeyed him when he married his sister without permission."

"Really?" Arya asked with a disinterested voice.

"I suppose it does not matter. In the end Ned always takes what he wants and walks away unscatched."

"That was not so true with his bitch wife."

"Ah, that wolf bitch." Thomas said.

Arya nudged his shoulder. "Do not call her that! That title belongs to me." She said possessively.

"Sorry I forgot." Thomas said chuckling. Then he cleared his throat. "My brother will get what he wants, it will be like it's always been."

"I certainly hope not." Arya said pinning him to the bed.

"You really hate the Lannisters."

"Not all of them. I make fun of the little kitten when she's not watching." She and Thomas chuckled. She crushed her lips against his, devouring his mouth. Then she guided his hands underneath her chemise. "Go ahead. Do it."

"Do what?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Take what you want, just like your brother's always does." She said guiding his hand further until they found her sex.

"It's funny isn't it?" Arya asked once they finished their lovemaking. "Your father sired you, Dorothy, Elizabeth, and Jane and yet out of all the children only you turned out like him. I would not say I am complaining," she said before he raised his voice in protest, "but it is rather curious you beat your paternal nature and Henry didn't."

"Henry was never my father's son."

"Yet he is the one who turned out the most like Seymour senior." She said moving closer and licking his lips.

"Like family like son I guess." Thomas said. "Lannister blood also run in my veins, don't forget that." He said grasping on her buttocks, pulling her closer so she was on top.

"You are nothing like them. You don't have anything Lannister in you. You are a wolf just like me." Arya said as she began riding him. He threw his head back and squealed like a dolphin, his moans were soon joined by hers.


	41. Our Children, Our Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot  
**

**One word of caution for history majors going to career fairs and college students, not to discourage you, but myths of opportunity are just that, myths. The universities job fairs will only invest in business majors and even then will do what they can to discourage further competition. It's not fair and don't get disappointed, research online instead, you will save time and not help the University in their sham.**

**Only a few offer true opportunities.**

**Sources: Game of Thrones season one and two; "Tudors" by GJ Meyer; "Henry VIII and his Court" by Alison Weir; and "A Song of Ice and Fire" by GRRM (books 1-5).**

* * *

**Our Children, Our Reflection  
**

**~o~  
**

**"Hey Girl**  
**Is he everything you wanted in a man? **  
**You know I gave you the world **  
**You had me in the palm of your hand **  
**So why your love went away **  
**I just can't seem to understand **  
**Thought it was me and you, baby (baby)**  
**Me and you until the end **  
**But I guess I was wrong **

**Don't wanna think about it (uh) **  
**Don't wanna talk about it (uh) **  
**I'm just so sick about it **  
**I can't believe it's ending this way **  
**Just so confused about it (uh) **  
**Feeling the blues about it (yeah) **  
**I just can't do without ya **  
**Tell me is this fair **

**Is the way it's really going down? **  
**Is this how we say goodbye? **  
**Shoulda known better when you came around **  
**That you were gonna make me cry **  
**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around **  
**Cause I know that you're living a lie **  
**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find **

**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**Yeah **

**Now Girl **  
**I remember everything that you claimed **  
**You said that you were moving on now (on now) **  
**Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same) **  
**The funny thing about that is **  
**I was ready to give you my name **  
**Thought it was me and you baby (baby) **  
**And now, it's all just a shame **  
**That I guess I was wrong **

**Don't wanna think about it (no) **  
**Don't wanna talk about it (hm) **  
**I'm just so sick about it **  
**I can't believe it's ending this way **  
**Just so confused about it (uh) **  
**Feeling the blues about it (yeah) **  
**I just can't do without ya **  
**Can you tell me is this fair **

**Is the way it's really going down? **  
**Is this how we say goodbye? **  
**Shoulda known better when you came around **  
**That you were gonna make me cry **  
**Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around **  
**Cause I know that you're living a lie **  
**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find **

**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**Yeah **

**What goes around comes around **  
**Yeahhh **  
**What goes around comes around **  
**You should know that **  
**What goes around comes around **  
**Yeahhh **  
**What goes around comes around **  
**You should know that **

**Don't wanna think about it (no) **  
**Don't wanna talk about it (hm) **  
**I'm just so sick about it **  
**I can't believe it's ending this way **  
**Just so confused about it (uh) **  
**Feeling the blues about it (yeah) **  
**I just can't do without ya **  
**Tell me is this fair**

**Is the way it's really going down? **  
**Is this how we say goodbye? **  
**Shoulda known better when you came around (shoulda known better) **  
**That you were gonna make me cry **  
**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around (now it's breaking my heart) **  
**Cause I know that you're living a lie **  
**But that's ok, baby, cause in time you will find **

**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**(What goes around comes around, baby) **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**(What goes around comes around, baby) **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**What goes around, goes around, goes around, comes all the way back around **  
**Yeah **

**Yup **  
**Yup **  
**Yup (let me paint this picture for ya, baby) **  
**Yup **

**You spend your nights alone **  
**And he never comes home **  
**And everytime you call him, all you get is a busy tone **  
**I heard you found out **  
**That he's doing to you **  
**What you did to me **  
**Ain't that the way it goes **  
**When you cheated, girl **  
**My heart bleeded, girl **  
**So it go without saying that should let the feeling hurt **  
**Just a classic case scenario **  
**Tale as old as time **  
**Girl, you got what you deserved **  
**And now you want somebody **  
**To cure the lonely nights **  
**You wish you had somebody **  
**That could come and make it right **  
**But girl, I ain't somebody **  
**I'm out of sympathy **  
**See... **

**What goes around comes back around **  
**I thought I told ya **  
**Hey (hey) **  
**What goes around comes back around **  
**I thought I told ya **  
**Hey (hey) **  
**What goes around comes back around **  
**I thought I told ya **  
**Hey (hey) **  
**What goes around comes back around **  
**I thought I told ya **  
**Hey (hey) **

**Take it to em, J **

**Hey, hey, hey, hey (repeatedly till the end) **

**Haha **  
**See **  
**You shoulda listened to me, baby **  
**Take it to em, J **  
**Because **  
**What goes around comes back around **  
**Hahahaha **  
**Ooh **  
**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh **  
**Ooh **  
**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh"**

**~ "What Goes Around" by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view."**  
**

**~ Obi Wan Kenobi; Star Wars Return of the Jedi**

* * *

**August 1539 – December 1540**

"Do you know what happened to Aerys Targaryen?"

"What are you saying mother?"

"I am telling you this to be safe. Aerys Targaryen treated his prisoners without mercy-"

"As every King should-"

"A King must know when to show mercy and when not to his enemies."

"So you agree, the Tyrells and the rest are our enemies."

"It depends who you mean by the rest. The Tyrells? Definitely, eliminate them as soon as you can, but as for the rest, the rest of the families, wait and see but do not lower your guard. Always stay vigilant." His mother advised them.

"I have to ask you something."

"Ask."

"Did Aerys Targaryen really kill Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark with such cruelty?"

Mary frowned, it was not a topic she liked to discuss much. "Yes. His cruelty as your great Uncle, Richard's was legendary. But like he, many truths are exaggerated."

"But he was mad."

"That, he was –but he was not evil. Ask Grand Maester Pycelle. He will tell you he was a troubled soul."

"The truth my son, is seldom what we are told. Do not listen to the conqueror's tales, Aerys Targaryen was a troubled soul, cruel yes –but no different than any other Targaryen before him. Baelor –the Blessed- treated his sisters like chattel, yet everyone fails to remember that, instead it is his spirituality that lives on."

"Did Richard really killed my great Uncles or was it my great-grandfather as the other myth goes?"

"No one knows for certain but I hardly doubt that you great-great grandmother was such a ruthless woman as the Yorkists would love everyone to believe."

"But she and our family did profit from their deaths, didn't they? If they were not dead, then great-grandfather Henry Tudor would never have become King and his marriage with Elizabeth of York would have been of little value to him."

"That will always remain undecided. I cannot tell you what might have happened, I can only tell you of what I know and my opinion. People always believe what they want to believe, for our Yorkists cousin, Henry Tudor will be a tyrant and his mother nothing more than a she-wolf, monster out for blood –and for us, Richard is a mystery. You see love, unlike them, we do not make caricatures of people. Thank goodness we are the more evolved of our family." Rickard smiled and read another passage from the book he and his older sister were studying.

"When will you be back?" He asked when the reading was done, putting down their book.

"I don't know, as soon as your Uncle allows. How've you found England so far? Enjoy it?" She asked, eager to hear her children's opinions of her home country.

"It's good, but I really miss the Capital. I wish I could go with you."

"Someday you will, but for now you must remain here."

"Why?"

"You are so full of questions Rick, but be happy to know that here you are safe. There are enemies here but your Uncle has more control over the borders and his Kingdom than your brother."

"But my brother is a good ruler!" Myrcella protested, looking up from her book. She hadn't put her book down because she enjoyed reading so much as she did dressing up. She was the perfect epitome of a perfect Princess. Flawless in her manners, beauty and everything else –except her prudence which her Aunt, the Queen, had not been able to find a remedy for her lack of it. She was too much of a Lannister –and proud of it.

"Your brother faces more foes than your Uncle, he has to be extra-careful. Westeros is a more dangerous place now, it has been since your father died."

"But Jaeherys will make it better, he already has. People love him."

"They do but he needs the nobles love more than the people. He who builds on people, I'm afraid to say sweetheart-"

"Builds on mud" Rickard finished for her. Mary nodded.

"I do not believe that. Grandmother says that the people can be the greatest nuisance and you have to rely more on them than the nobles who without their soldiers are nothing. Thank goodness Jaeherys took away their liveries."

It was their turn to nod their heads in agreement at this. In truth, his father had started it but he had grown too fearful –albeit he never admitted it- when they began rebelling; no nobles could be without their liveries –they protested and so they remained. Jaeherys on the other hand, was not afraid. He and his great-grandfather were quite a team and along with Kevan's more empathetic assessment of the situation, and his grand-uncle Tyrion's wisdom; they overpowered the nobles and forced them to surround them their privileges. They were no longer allowed to maintain private armies, the creation of a bigger and more organized (Royal) army was underway –and as usual –nobles protested.

Mary was fearful for her son's life. She begged Edward to go back but he did not want to. Their son had turned one and Ned did not want to risk going back to a land where he might die, captured, or worse. Just how worse things could get, Mary did not know, but her husband was certain his wife and stepson's enemies had something planned under their sleeves.

* * *

Jaeherys sent toys and other gifts to his youngest brother, Julian. "Look Julian." His step-grandmother said. Cersei had grown close to the boy; he was –as they say- the perfect grandson besides William, the only (true) Lannister in Anna and Harold's litter.

"Mama Cersei." He said, speaking without the baby accent she heard from her other grandchildren. She was very proud indeed. All Lannister children were precious and she was proud to see the Lannister features of his father had taken over her mother's (albeit beautiful) Tudor ones.

"Care to play with William there?" Julian nodded and Cersei put the two year old down. William and he became fast friends. They reflected one another in the way they talked and acted, although Julian was humbler than his Princely cousin.

"Your Majesty."

"Lord Somerset." Cersei greeted her son-in-law and brother. "How do you find your new title?"

"Quite well." He said snappishly, with a quick smile. His grin overpowered her. She felt suddenly envious of her daughter. It was a pity that Mary had this fine golden wolf while she was stuck with the runt of Margery Wentworth's litter.

_Oh well_, good times were bound to come –she thought, smiling just as arrestingly. Ned observed how much they looked alike. As observant as he was, he had failed to notice it before. He should have and could have prevented this whole broil between his brother and Lyanna.

"Your son, Lord Somerset." She handed him Julian.

"Can I come again, next week, please lord father?"

"He is very courteous, a true gentleman. You could almost mistake him for a Lannister." Cersei said petting the sweet boy's fair head. His eyes had come blue-green. A perfect blend between the dark blue of his father and the emerald green of his true grandsire.

"Please?" Julian insisted, joining both hands together.

Ned sighed, unable to deny him in the royal presence.

"We will discuss it with your mother and if Her Majesty allows-"

Cersei spoke before he could finish –"Of course I do. I gladly do." She said, giving Julian a tiny embrace as he and his father parted.

Julian's eyes met those of his grandmother's and for the first time something struck him as he gazed from the Queen to his father. The realization of truth.

It could not have come at a worse time, when Ned put him down as they arrived to their chambers, and asked him –"Is the Queen Dowager your sister?"

* * *

Anna raised her son, George on her lap. He was well-built and therefore heavy. She winced as he began moving, telling her of his day-time activities in the school-room. "… and then William and Julian came and they asked me to read in French to them. I think William is not very good in his pronunciation, he understands French alright, but he lacks the skill to speak it. Julian is very good though, and he learns very fast. After I spoke once sentence in Greek then Latin, then Italian as my tutor told me, Julian followed and he pronounced flawlessly. You should have seen him mother. He will make a good lawyer."

"By your description it looks like he will be making a better teacher."

"No mother, he is smart and he likes debating. He is the brother I never had."

"George!" Anna said, chastising lightly. Her tone softened. "Guard your tongue. William is your brother. It is your responsibility as the eldest to help him."

"I know mother but he is complaining about Sir John Cheke's lessons and our other tutors can't stand him."

"How do you know this? Have they spoken to you personally?"

"No but one look at them after they leave the school room is enough to know they've been with William. You and grandmother indulge him too much."

_Rather your lady grandmother indulges him too much_. But Anna did not have the stomach to say it. Her mother in law still had eyes and ears everywhere.

An idea suddenly struck him! "Can Julian be my learning partner, instead of William? Please, mother?" He dropped to his knees and joined hands together in a supplicant gesture.

"I suppose you could-" but later she decided against it.

"Please mother, I will never ask for anything again. I rather am fond of Julian. He is very cheery and he shows himself eager to learn; William is nothing of the sort. He is always brooding, and his moods are as constant as the weather."

"George do not be mocking your brother." Said Cersei who just came into the room. She took Anna's boy and placed him on her lap. "You are getting too heavy my love. You should lose some weight."

"Nonsense, he is the right weight. He has the build of a warrior, does he not Harold?"

Harold who'd followed his mother, sat next to her and ruffled his son's hair. There was much of Anna in him, but there was a bit of him as well. His hair albeit light brown like Anna's had flakes of gold and his eyes were emerald green and the same shape as his, and his skin was fair.

"Father!" George complained.

"I know, you don't want your old sire to treat you like a child but you are a child, so I get to treat you as one." He said in jest and ruffled his hair again.

George grumbled but stopped after a sharp look from his grandmother who put him down. The boy was fit to be a warrior and he was (relatively in her opinion) smart –but he did not show the determination and arrogance that his younger brother –the true Lannister- in her son's litter, had.

He returned to his first subject, and turned to his father, his eyes pleadingly. "Can I father, can I please, Your Majesty, have Julian as my learning partner?"

His father opened his mouth when his mother spoke.

"No." She said primly. She looked to her son, whose defiance shown in his eyes but did not object. He looked to Anna whose eyes were also defiant and were daring him to speak up, but between speaking up against his mother and his wife, he was at a loss; so he kept his peace.

"Your brother William will be Julian's learning partner, you will have your lessons with others. Your mother will chose your companions for you, you can advise her if you wish."

George knew this voice and he knew it was better not to against it, so he kept his peace as well but he let her know the next day when the entire royal family was present –for yet another banquet- that he was not happy with it.

"Who said anything about your happiness?" Cersei said snappishly but keeping her voice down and a smile on her face so no one would notice. "Your future is all that matters; the rest is inconsequential."

* * *

Julian found he would be a big brother. He was excited. _At last!_ He thought.

* * *

"What are you going to name the child Aunt Mary?" Angelina asked her.

Her mother avoided making eye-contact with the other woman. Just being here in the royal palace, was sickening enough; now she had to stand the presence of yet another Lannister. But she promised Thomas she would behave.

"I don't know Angie, what do you think I should name her?"

Angelina thought hard and finally she came with an answer and whispered it in her ear.

"That is a good name, it fits her during the time of year she will be born."

Angelina smiled and without curtsying ran to her mother and boasted her Aunt had approved of her choice of name although her mother was centimeters away and had heard the whole thing. She nodded nonetheless and offered a small, indulgent smile at her child. Personally, she didn't approve of the choice of name. It was not fitting and too good –as the Queen Dowager of Westeros had said- for her child.

"Lady Arya, have you and Thomas decided on names for your second child as well?" Mary asked, feigning interest, keen on starting a conversation.

She did not care what Lady Arya had thought of her, but she was very interested in her opinion of her next child. She wanted the Seymour family together –even if Ned was not part of it. Technically, he was not a Seymour but nevertheless he had grown as one and she didn't want any resentments between them.

Lady Arya did not trust the Queen Dowager. As far as she knew, she was the Queen Dowager of England's daughter and despite her blood, a Lannister –married to another Lannister. She thought showing a chagrin expression.

"I do not know My Lady. I have not touched on the subject with my husband. We prefer the situation to present itself then we decide."

"It is very messy don't you think? Ned and I have discussed names since before I was with child."

"That works for you and congratulations on your careful planning, but Thomas and I prefer being spontaneous on everything we do. Makes our lives less dull and exciting. I am not certain it would be something people of your status would understand." She said then grabbed her daughter's hand. "Come Angelina, it's time for your nap." They left without curtsying, almost intently seeking to provoke Her Grace but she remained seated, graceful with her hands folded on her lap, silent as she watched them go.


	42. Attention Seeker

**Attention Seeker**

**~o~**

**"Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...**

**Never was and never will be**  
**Have you no shame?**  
**Don't you see me?**  
**You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Look, here she comes now**  
**Bow down and stare in wonder,**  
**Oh how we love you,**  
**No flaws when you're pretending**  
**But now I know she...**

**Never was and never will be**  
**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**  
**And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**

**Without the mask where will you hide?**  
**Can't find yourself lost in your lies.**

**I know the truth now,**  
**I know who you are,**  
**And I don't love you anymore!**

**It never was and never will be,**  
**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**  
**And somehow you've got everybody fooled,**

**It never was and never will be!**  
**You're not real and you can't save me!**  
**And somehow now you're everybody's fool!"**

**~ "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence**

* * *

_"Too much vanity can kill a woman as too much pride can kill a man." _

_~Anonymous_

* * *

**1541**

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is Grandmother Cersei my Aunt?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I've asked that twice before and you've said nothing. Third time's the charm. I'm asking you now" he crossed his arms, "Is the Queen Dowager my Aunt?"

After a moment of silence, Ned answered. "Yes, she is."

Julian tapped his foot on the ground. "How?"

"Julian, this is not the type of conversation a father and a son ought to have-"

"Yet, we are having it. I insist on knowing it."

"Very well then." Ned said reluctantly crooking his finger, beckoning his son to it next to him. "Have you heard the tale of David and Goliath?" Julian nodded. Ned laughed silently. "Of course you have. I don't suppose you remember though what happened after?"

Julian searched his mind. Despite never missing his lessons and his teachers' high praises, he forgot things easily. "Mm, I guess so. Was that with him and that lady. I forget –ah, yes. The Batsheeba, Sheeba, Queen of Sheeba, Betza, something like that?"

Ned chuckled. "Almost, close enough though. She was a very beautiful woman but she was taken."

"Like Arthur's mother! I remember that story."

"Yes that's a very interesting story too but focus. David fell in love with this woman, he had to have her and he disobeyed the laws of man and God to have her. He sent her husband to war and there he ordered him be killed. Then on his return, David seduced his wife and got her with child."

"And the son was Solomon."

"No, actually he was their second son-"

"But I thought you said-"

"God was very displeased with what David did," Ned intoned his voice higher, bringing that Imperial tone that came very natural to him and all Lannisters. He spoke very quickly so Julian would not interrupt, "and he sent him a warning. Months later he and his new wife had a son and this became the greatest King in all the bible, King Solomon."

"What was God's warning? He didn't kill the baby did he?"

"I am afraid he did."

Julian's eyes narrowed, struggling to understand why a merciful God would do something like that. But then he remembered what his lady grandmother had said: that a God was not a God unless he was cruel.

"Why did he allow Solomon to live then? And what does this have to do with you and Cersei and Uncle Henry and the rest of mother's family?"

"Slow down little wolf. I'll get there I promise." It was very rare for him to make a promise yet he did for his son's (and his own) sake.  
"God is not merciful, Julian." Said Edward, knowing what was on his mind. "He is vindictive and he expects his children to behave I accordance to his holy law. When his son disobeyed his edict, Solomon also paid the price. Hence why his people have been cursed ever since. You ask me what this has to do with me and your mother's foster relations, I'll tell you."

Ned paused, and then continued. "When your mother was very young, she was very beautiful-"

"She is still very beautiful-"

Ned chuckled again; his son amused him but he'd have to do something about his behavior. He couldn't be interrupting his elders time he wanted. It was very unbecoming. "She was more beautiful then, trust me."

Julian recognized that look in his father's eyes and decided to be silent.

"When she met your grandfather, my father, John Seymour, he was a simple man with little fortune in comparison to his noble peers. Your mother had looks, she had grace, she could have any man she wanted. Alas, she chose John Seymour. Soon she found out what a big mistake that was but by then she was already tied to him and they had a child on the way. Luckily for her, she miscarried the child and John Seymour grew very bored with her that he started leaving her on her own to conduct his affairs. It was during one of his affairs that she met Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. Your true grandmother and my natural father. He was a very wealthy man, old even by that time when he met you grandmother." He made a short pause and looked at his son, to see if he wasn't lost then resumed his tale. "Your grandmother was desperate and in need of love. Lord Tywin had recently lost his wife, Joanna Lannister. The Wentworths have a Lannister ancestor dating back six generation, and since then they have always taken after their ancestor and distant relatives in looks. Your grandmother reminded Lord Tywin of his dead wife and they started an affair. You know what an affair is, don't you Julian?"

The boy nodded his head.

"Your grandfather sired me during their torrid affair. My acknowledged father never knew, though he suspected but never had the courage to raise his voice. Lord Tywin left but he returned and by then your grandmother was a bitter woman and she became his lover out of the desire to spite her husband. My brother, your Uncle Henry was born eight months later and as before, Sir John recognized him."

"Why?"

"He needed sons who would look after his state and much as he loved my brother Tom, he was not responsible enough."

"So … Cersei is your sister?"

"Half-sister." _She and I are nothing alike. _But he did not want to break the boy's preconceived image of his grandmother so instead he added –"But your grandfather, Sir John Seymour, raised me so I am Seymour more than a Lannister."

"But you are a Lannister and you should be proud for that. There is no other family richer in the Seven Kingdoms."

"But we are not in the Seven Kingdoms Julian, we are in England and things are different here."

"No they are not. Grandmother Cersei says that power and wealth mean everything and you've said so yourself to mama."

"Don't listen to what I or Cersei say, listen to what your heart tells you."

"My heart tells me to listen to you."

Ned picked him up and placed him on his knee. "Well don't."

* * *

*****Her uncle arrived promptly at sunset, wearing a quilted doublet of charcoal-colored wool as somber as his face. He had grievous news to report from King's Landing. Her father had died. She had known for quite some time now but she needed to hear it from his lips.

He was greeted by the King and his wife whom he found very amiable. They ate a simple supper. Ser Kevan said very little and scarcely touched his wine cup. _He broods too much_, she decided. _He needs to be put to work to get beyond his grief._

Kevan's attention though was not on his grief but on what his brother had said, moments before he died.  
Watch over him.  
Kevan paid close attention to the small family's interaction. His nephew was the only one besides Tyrion who took after his brother. And Julian had also inherited the Lannister looks. His grand-nephew was observant as his father, nothing missed him. Yet, that is where the similarities ended. Whereas Tywin and Edward Seymour gave the appearance they were cold, Julian was cheerful and did not have any trouble smiling.  
Kevan envied him. He wished he could smile but nothing had prepared him for what had happened.

After the food was cleared away and the servants departed, Cersei spoke. "We know how much my father relied on you, Uncle. Now we must do the same."

"My grandson needs a Hand." Mary added. "These are dangerous times with revolts everywhere, in England included and threats of invasion from my cousin, the Emperor. We need someone we can trust and Uncle Jaime has already refused."

"My daughter is right. Jaime refused us both and it's a true pity but it leaves the door open for you."

_Something he is not likely to take with that attitude._ Ned thought, voicing later his thoughts to Ser Kevan.

"I am glad you understand. Cersei is my niece and I respect her thus but her arrogance is her greatest weakness and I fear that together with her frustration, it will be her ruin."

"Cersei Lannister dreamed she would be her son's councilor forever; Lady Anna of Cleves has usurped her position and naturally she is jealous and desperate to be back in the game. I fear for your family as well my lord, but not for your niece, but my wife. She is too attached and the bonds she formed from childhood with your family cloud her vision. If Cersei were to ask her right now to be her son's Hand, she would accept."

"They are your family too, Your Grace. It's a great new title you have but Your Grace forgets that it was my niece who got you that title and my brother, your father, who allowed you and the Queen to be."

Ned said nothing.

"I know how you feel about my family but you cannot escape the truth. We are your family and as long as we remain so does your family."

"What are you asking of me?"

Kevan recognized the same frustration in his voice, it was the same as Cersei's. "Your stepson needs a Hand and Cersei and your wife wants him to be Jaime. He has refused and with good reason…"

"So she's asked you." He said without preamble, not waiting for his answer. "What was Her Majesty's offers, one night with her Uncle and great riches shall await you?"

"You got me all wrong. While Cersei and Jaime's morals are questionable, mine are not. Neither were your father's." He saw the young Duke's tremble. "Regardless of what you think of her, your father loved your mother in his own way."

"His own way."

"You can laugh but it was more than her appearance that got your mother in his bed." Ned rose, losing all control but Kevan raised a hand. "You have your father's temper. Tywin loved putting on a show when our father paraded his mistress. In a way you and Tyrion –now Lord Tyrion I suppose since he's inherited all your father's money-"

"He's not my father."

Kevan ignored his protest. "-but where was I? Ah, yes! Your father. You and Tyrion are more alike him than you know. Me and Gemma always told Tywin that Jaime was his image but you and Tyrion were his sons. He never acknowledged it. He admired Cersei and Jaime because they were perfect. Pff, perfection. What did ever do for us? I told my brother of his mistake placing all Lannisters' hopes on his eldest children but he was never one to listen. You take after him in that. In fact, you are the only one in the family who was born perfect, his live image save your eyes, and inherited his good brains. More the pity that you were not in Jaime's place." _What a good Lord of Casterly Rock you'd be._ Though, he could not complain. His nephew was proving to be a good Lord and he was his father's son; but standing before this other nephew of his, he wondered if the Gods had not played a cruel trick on them?

"That is not for me to decide. God chose me to be Sir John Seymour's son and I couldn't not be more fortunate."

"Surely you don't believe that."

"I do. Sir John acknowledged me and raised me as his son. I owe everything to him. I lost my father years ago. Lord Tywin's death means little to me."

"But not nothing," Kevan pointed out, "Did Sir John ever love you? Respect you, showed you love as he did his other children, eve your younger brother Henry, also my brother's son?" He gave a cold laugh. "Thought so. You fool yourself if you think you can call yourself a Seymour any longer."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, we finally reach the point. I am not going to be on this world for long. I miss my family and I'm not ashamed to say that I prefer the comfort only Castle Darry can give me over the cold walls of his court and your stepson's court. Yet, I must heed my Lannister calling. Your sister wishes me to be Hand to her grandson. I shall but on one condition."

"And what is that?" Ned asked not interested in what blackmail he or the Queen had used on each other to get what they wanted. And yet, he could not resist asking.

"Your candidacy as second Hand once I die."

Ned;s eyes widened. "No, out of the question."

"Before you make your mind. Consult this with my niece."

"I shall not accept it."

"If you do not, Jaime or Lancel will and you know that the high lords in the Seven Kingdoms are just waiting for another excuse to ally against us."

"I can't accept it."

"Not even for your wife?"

"Keep Mary out of this."

"It's her son; you said you cared for the boy and you certainly showed it, more than his father ever did –or she for that matter, until you came into the picture."

He gazed at his nephew and pierced the younger man's dark blue eyes. He felt he was staring right into his brother's eyes despite the disparity in their eye color.

"You are right. I owe you an apology." He said as he rose. "Your father raised you well. Sir John Seymour did a remarkable job with you; you've transplanted those values unto your stepson. He still asks for you, you know. The boy has never stopped admiring. Pity, I will be the one to break his bubble-"

"No! Wait." Ned said as Kevan was near the door.

Kevan turned. "Yes?" He asked.

Ned sighed. "You have it."

Kevan hid his triumph.

"I shall be your Hand, but I will put my conditions as well." _Hell, if Cersei Lannister can have them and she was just a woman, so can he._

"Very well, name them."

"I will be the boy's Hand after your passing, but if he is not yet of age, Lord Tywin will be appointed as Regent-"

"Done."

"-with me as Vice-Regent."

Kevan raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. Ned saw that he was so desperate to get him to agree he was willing to agree to everything himself. "Cersei will not be pleased when she hears but we can keep that last information to ourselves. Naturally you will keep it from your wife."

"I will. I trust Mary but she is too blinded by her love for her _mother_."

"She raised her. Took her in when her grandfather was going to use her as another tool in his big political game. Would you have left her to that fate, or worse, at the hands of her cousin, Charles?"

_No _–Ned thought.

"Cersei might've gotten a bad record with Joeffrey. Had she stayed I do not doubt he would have turned worse but she loves your wife and I see it every day. My wife, Dorna, tells me how she's very taken with your son."

Ned was unmoved yet he couldn't counter with this argument.

"Your son loves Cersei; to your wife, Cersei is everything. Your stepson though, he hardly knows her but the simple fact he is Joeffrey's seed makes him important to her. She will do everything to protect that boy as I know you do. You care for him."

"I do." Ned could not deny him there. He had seen too much of himself in the boy. The loneliness, the pain; he was not going to abandon him.

"Jaeherys isn't a boy any longer, he has a mind of a fox and the wisdom of an owl but he needs constant reassurance. Tommen is there of course as his betrothed, I am sure you remember her, Lady Shireen Baratheon; but it is not enough. He needs you."

"I can't leave now."

"Who says anything about leaving? But you could visit him from time to time." He suggested. "You are the closest thing he had to a father, and it would be nice for him to know he can still count on you."

"I cannot promise I will as often as he wants, but I will at least each year."

Kevan smiled and patted the younger man's shoulder. "It's good t know we still have someone in the family with common sense. With Tyrion assuming his responsibilities in Casterly Rock as Warden of the West; you are the only one here with that trait." He gave him one last smile then turned and left.

* * *

Angelina ran around the house screaming after Julian. Edward felt his head was going to explode. _Someone shut up that little bastard! _He could not say it aloud because his stepdaughter was playing with her.

"Mommy, mommy!" Angelina screamed at Lyanna, running into her arms.

"Calm my sweet, take a deep breath, now tell mommy what is wrong?"

"Mommy, Myrcy took my bunny."

"It's not your real rabbit. Your rabbit is in a kennel."

"But it's still my bunny rabbit. You my present."

"I didn't. I asked you for it."

"And I said no." Angelina shouted twining her arms around her mother's neck. "Mama, tell her to give it back, please."

"Now, now, Angie, I am sure Her Highness Myrcella did not mean to take your father's present from you. Right, Your Highness?"

"No."

"See? Now go on, make peace with other and play nice." She put Angelina down and the golden-haired child reluctantly agreed and heeded her mother's demands.

"If I were you, I would've boxed that brat's ears."

"I thought your hatred for my _daughter_ was stronger."

"My hatred for every Lannister is strong, but not as strong as Cersei's favorites."

"Angelina is Cersei's favorite."

"Not _the_ favorite." Arya pointed out, watching the little bastard run off with the Westeros Princess.

**~o~**

In their bedroom, Mary told her daughter it was not nice to take things that weren't hers. "But I asked for it."

"I know you did, my love. But it still doesn't make it right. You only take things when people give you permission."

"But she said I could play with everything she wanted and I was bored, I needed some distractions from the boring sonnets of my cousin William."

"That's still not an excuse." She told her daughter.

Myrcella did not agree with her mother but cunning like her grandmother, relented and apologized to little Angelina.

"Cersei Lannister lives in her." Mary was startled. She turned to see Arya creeping behind her. "I did not hear you come in." Arya did not apologize for the near apoplexy she caused her. "She is an indulgent grandmother. Let her."

"Julian is indulged and he doesn't take after anyone in his family." Arya said, leaving as usual before the Queen Dowager could rebuke her.

She returned her attention to her golden haired cub. Look at me, look at me; her eyes were saying. And Mary did look at her.

* * *

***Inspired by Feast For Crows by GRRM; next chapter will be longer and more complex. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review.  
**


	43. Extreme Measures

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and OCs.**

**Thanks to Mimi Dubois who helped to update and to all my readers and reviewers who through your reviews have motivated me to continue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Extreme Measures**

**~o~**

**"Extreme ways are back again**  
** Extreme places I didn't know**  
** I broke everything new again**  
** Everything that I'd owned**  
** I threw it out the windows, came along**  
** Extreme ways I know move apart**  
** The colors of my sea**  
** Perfect color me**

** Extreme ways that help me**  
** Help me out late at night**  
** Extreme places I had gone**  
** But never seen any light**  
** Dirty basements, dirty noise**  
** Dirty places coming through**  
** Extreme worlds alone**  
** Did you ever like it planned**

** I would stand in line for this**  
** There's always room in life for this**

** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Like it always does, always does**

** Extreme sounds that told me**  
** They helped me down every night**  
** I didn't have much to say**  
** I didn't give up the light**  
** I closed my eyes and closed myself**  
** And closed my world and never opened**  
** Up to anything**  
** That could get me at all**

** I had to close down everything**  
** I had to close down my mind**  
** Too many things to cut me**  
** Too much can make me blind**  
** I've seen so much in so many places**  
** So many heartaches, so many faces**  
** So many dirty things**  
** You couldn't even believe**

** I would stand in line for this**  
** It's always good in life for this**

** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
** Oh baby, oh baby**  
** Like it always does, always does"**

**~ "Extreme Ways" by Moby**

* * *

_"A King knows when to save his strength and when to use it against his enemies."_

_~Cersei Lannister; Game of Thrones 1.05_

* * *

**Fall 1541 - January 1542**

"Those Flemish girls are all the same, dowdy and humorless."

"The words sound more your late husband's than your own."

"Which one?"

"Both." Kevan answered.

Cersei bit her lower lip. She did not like being questioned.

"My son is quick to agree to anything that dour creature says."

"That dour creature is your daughter-in-law and Queen of England." Kevan was quick to remind her, "and as such she deserves your full respect."

Her lips pressed forward and she said, pouting, "I do not believe the wench was here for anything other than breeding."

"So were you, yet you managed to outlive your husband and become Regent." He pointed out, "and now that that position has been usurped by your daughter-in-law, you naturally look for ways to get rid of her."

"My woes are my own personal affairs but if you insist: I do wish to get rid of her however I am not blind to the facts. She's given England healthy sons, three, and a daughter."

"Two, you forget Princess Anne."

"Ah, yes. Dowdy and weak just like Anna. She will die soon."

Kevan did not know if that was an assurance or a prediction she was willing to make a reality. Kevan shook his head. Better not to ponder on this. He decided. "What will you do regarding His Majesty's decision to wed Princess Joanna to his brother-in-law?"

"Out of the question. Joanna shall wed who I decide is best for her."

"Joanna is no longer your daughter and the Queen has more say on this matter since –as you aptly put it- she's served her purpose, and now she is serving a greater purpose which is serving her husband and protecting her brother, William's interests."

"She has no say on this matter. I do. I raised Harold. I put him on the throne. It should be me who gives him counsel." She insisted, bringing the cold liquid to her lips.

"Face it Cersei, you've lost your power. Perhaps it's time for a new, younger Queen."

At his last adjective, Cersei snapped and wheeled her head violently to him. Her nostrils flared, her eyes shot daggers, and she voiced her anger. "No Uncle. I was first Queen and I shall keep my position until the day I die."

"That will be a long time from now. Don't you think you are being unfair to this young woman? She is a stranger in a strange land. Just as you were once."

"Do not try to make her sympathetic. You had considerable time, why now?"

_Because if not now, it will be too late!_ He wanted to say but kept his silence –as he always did when he was around obstinate minds. He sighed. His niece did not want to hear reason. _What am I going to do?_

"Cersei heed my words. You are Queen, your son loves you, the people love you but a revolution is brewing. The remnants from the Pilgrimage of Grace claim you've been affair and that you are too lenient on heresy-"

"Well they wouldn't be wrong-for once. I am lenient." She admitted.

"That is precisely the problem. You face rebellion, these rebels, you know who they are supported by? Cardinal Pole!"

"Oh, so he's made a Cardinal now then?"

"Cersei take this seriously! Cardinal Pole is not all too happy with lands you've taken from his mother. I know, you do not have to act all shocked. I figured it was only a matter of time before you did. By tomorrow everyone will know what you've done and more will join these rebels."

"Some of them are Lutherans."

"I am well aware of that, but they are not the problem. The Lutherans are fanatics, they can be bargained with. Just give them false promises and they will believe it. They want to share power, be part of the new gentry, give in to their demands. Who cares of their complaints later –you will be seen as their champion and they as ingrates if they dare go against you after all you did for them. But _these _fanatics … These cannot be swayed. They do not want to bargain, they want another King in your son's stead."

"My son will deal with them as before."

"I do not think you understand. You cannot control these men. These men believe in a cause, something you will not understand in a million years."

Her eyes flashed anger again. "What are you implying? You are not implying I should give into their demands as well, do you, Uncle?"

"Of course not! But should you have the good sense you ought to have had three months ago, you will deal with this wisely." Seeing she was calm for once and stood immobile, he continued, "The Cardinal has backing from your daughter's cousin. Give the Emperor something, anything, that will take away his backing from this would-be-King-Cardinal, then make a deal with France."

"Highly unlikely." The French were still upset over Harold's slight of their Princess. Good riddance –Cersei thought. If Harold had not slighted that upstart, she would have.

"Then find something!"

Cersei's eyes flashed for a third time. Kevan didn't care at this point, he was beyond the point of caring. He wanted his niece to understand that not every matter could be solved solely out of whim! "You do not want Joanna to be bride to William, I agree."  
Cersei raised her eyebrows.  
"Don't be so surprised. I am not doing you any favors but Joanna is a sweet child who doesn't deserve a dour and humorless court," he started using her words, "But she is a Lannister and as you and your father often said –a Lannister must pay his debts and do his duty to the family."

"You are suggesting I marry her to Francis?"

"No, Francis is taken and much as he could be enchanted by Joanna, no doubt, he is not like your late husbands, foolish enough to let his balls rule his head."

"I beg to differ."

"I beg to differ too." Kevan said back. "Eleanor of Austria is a plain woman but she is the Emperor's sister and Francis has plenty of beautiful women to make him forget his painful situation."  
Cersei gave an acknowledging smile. Knowing what was on her mind, he spoke for both. "His son. The third one."

"I will not have my daughter marry less than a King."

"He is the son of a King."

"Who will not be one." Cersei pointed out sharply to her Uncle, taking more sips from her golden goblet before setting it down and looking up at the older man one last time, ready to close this discussion. "You want to marry my daughter to a future King, that is no problem, but a third son who will be living off penury, it's out of the question."

"I hardly consider being Duke of Angouleme, penury."

"The Dauphin is in weak health, his second son will succeed him, he will be Dauphin, his Italian wife, Dauphine and then when their father dies, he will be King and his brother mere Duke of Orleans. I will not have that for my daughter."

"Aye, I know your ambitions. You were willing to sell your first daughter off to the highest bidder."

Cersei slammed her fist on the table. "Joeffrey was more than a high bidder. She was betroth to him since the cradle. Henry agreed to it and he was family, my son."

"And naturally as your son you gave him your daughter following your own example."

"They did not share any blood ties."

"But they were family and in any book that is considered incest-but I am not here to discuss your daughter's late marriage or how close you made her follow in your footsteps," he said holding a hand up before she could interrupt, "instead I want you to consider the options. Both are eligible bachelors. It's true, the future Duke of Orleans will not be King but his brother is not very well liked and it has been heard of before. Besides," Kevan added seeing the malice beginning to appear in Cersei's eyes and in her wicked smile, "Joanna is your daughter and with the training she's had from you and Mary, I say she can outsmart any Italian and French whore."

Cersei's smile widened at this. Her second daughter Queen of France. It sounded so good. Finally her father's ambitions would become true. There would be Kings and Queens in all her family. Pity though, she thought. That Joanna was more Tudor than Lannister. She thought more with her heart like her late Aunt Mary, than her head like her and her sister. (Sometimes she wished that Mary was her biological daughter instead of Joanna).

"You know the French better than I do Uncle, how do you propose I approach them?"

"You learned well from your late husbands' and father's example. Court both monarchs and befriend the Queen, pretend you are her friend –it will keep her content and her brother at bay for a while."

"Cardinal Pole?"

"You have men who can deal with these matters … discreetly." Kevan said, lowering his voice. He abhorred the idea but difficult times required dire measures. "I am sure you can manage to find good candidates."

Cersei suddenly burst into giggles.

Kevan cocked his head to a side, looking puzzled. Reading his expression, Cersei said, "Oh Uncle, you are so funny. You think I will trust the security of my realm to a mere Englishman. No, for that I need someone better, far more skilled than a courtier."

"You can't be serious-"

"Why not? Father always said there is a tool for every purpose and a purpose for every tool. I intend to use mine."

"Sellswords can't be trusted."

"I am not employing not any sellsword, this is someone we know." Cersei said then added, answering the question that was on her Uncle's mind.

Kevan shook his head and shot from his chair. "Out of the question. They will trace it back to you."

"I dare them to. If he's as good as my little brother boasts he is, no one will know."

"Hire someone else, Sir Francis –"

Cersei let out a great laugh. "Sir Francis is a fool whose name does not do him any justice. Black Pope!" Cersei laughed harder. In her fit of laughter she threw her goblet, the contents spilled on the floor. "He's more of a pirate and a squanderer than a murderer. I need men who can think with their swords, their metal swords not with the ones between their legs."

"For all his faults, the man is loyal to the Crown."

"For now. I don't trust him."

"I didn't tell you to."

"No, but you wish me to give him this assignment. I would not trust Sir Francis with the security of my horse. I'd rather send a madman to do the job, any man would be better suited for this than that womanizer."

"You can't trust shadows."

"Shadows can't be traced, men can." Cersei said lastly.

Kevan pursed his lips. He was not going to win this argument; he ended giving up into her request and wrote to Tyrion to send his sellsword and personal bodyguard, Bronn, who, had been knighted this Spring after his brother passed away.

* * *

Bronn answered his employer's Uncle's summons. He didn't think of Tyrion as Lord or his master. Bronn had no master but he wasn't a fool. He respected Tyrion and recognized his authority, albeit Tyrion allowed him to talk with more liberty than his other bodyguards.

It was strange to be in Rome. Bronn had only seen it once –when he'd been a boy. Three and ten. It had been that time that he made his first kill.

It did not take him long to find his target. He managed to pass as a cook then donned his clothes and disguised himself as the Cardinal's bodyguard. They were changed very often –to avoid getting too familiar and thus endangering the lives of the men they protected –that the high cleric paid no attention to him.

Bad mistake –Bronn mumbled when the knife came to his throat.

His job was finished. He disposed of the body and brought the body of the guard he'd murdered. A boy of six and ten who was a Tyrell. That would solve the problem of the vindictive Tyrells in Westeros. Everyone would turn against them, including the Emperor who'd previously sided with them.

He took the first ship that sailed to the Continent and landed in the Iron Islands. From there he traveled South and finally arrived to the West where he was received by the Lady of Castlerly Rock, Lady Lannister nee Seymour.

There were no secrets between her and her husband. "Is it done? Is he dead?" She asked once they were in private. Her husband was beside her, looking at him calmly.

"Yes, you won't be hearing from him anytime soon except condolences." He said in jest.

She and Tyrion smiled, Tyrion smirked. He didn't consider like his sister, Cardinal Pole a problem that should be postponed. The man was of high risk and he had warned Cersei long ago they ought to have dealt with him. Of course he'd said they should've done so differently, imprisoning him, framing him … but his sister had her methods and with rebellion brewing in the North, it had been too late to turn back.

Tyrion wrote to his sister in code as she demanded from him.

* * *

A smile passed on Cersei's lips as she read from her brother's letter. The smile of the devil himself should he take human form, Bryan considered. Who, felt offended he had not been given this task. He'd have succeeded. But the Queen did not have him in high regarded as her son did. Pity. The lion still listens to the mother lion. It would be a matter of time before he didn't.

Harold was a lion and a ferocious one, he was merciless but wise, strict but didn't deprive himself from life's pleasures; he'd find a way soon enough with that plain but charming wife of his to get rid of his mother forever –when it no longer suited him.

Harold, like his father, was above all, practical. He kept his mother out of need more than love. That much he had inherited from old Hal; but when the woman outran her use and Hal would see her for what she really was –a nuisance –he would retire her or send her to a convent.

At the thought of the Queen Dowager in a convent, Francis could not help but snort.

Cersei was too distracted by her own thoughts that she barely noticed. Finally looking up at the man, she dismissed him.

Indeed, thought he as he returned to his usual activities, whoring and drinking in nearby taverns; it would be very amusing to see that golden-haired bitch in nun's garbs.

* * *

The news of the Cardinal's death shocked Europe. Charles did not want to give up his support but with the Poles –most of them- still imprisoned, those released dispossessed and without male heirs; it seemed pointless to keep supporting the rose of York. Eventually he and Francis reached an accord with England and renewed their friendship.

Anna of Cleves was not happy but she accepted it nonetheless, much to the surprise of everyone who expected another Cersei Lannister and Margaret Beaufort on their midst.

She kept a placid tone and a placid smile that never seemed to waver, even when the Queen Dowager made crude remarks about her to the French and Spanish Ambassadors. They in turn, remarked on the Queen's grace and the Queen Dowager's lack of.

Cersei was furious. There was little she could do, she had cast the die and it had rolled in Anna's favor. Her manners earned her praise, her sweetness earned her the approval of her peers, and her charity the approval of the commons.

Cersei's star was falling.


	44. The Truth Won't Set You Free

**Truth Won't Set You Free  
**

**~o~**

**"Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under.**

**And it's peaceful in the deep,**  
**Cathedral, where you cannot breathe,**  
**No need to pray, no need to speak**  
**Now I am under, Oh.**

**And it's breaking over me,**  
**A thousand miles onto the sea bed,**  
**Found the place to rest my head.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**  
**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**  
**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,**  
**The arms of the ocean deliver me.**

**Though the pressure's hard to take,**  
**It's the only way I can escape,**  
**It seems a heavy choice to make,**  
**But now I am under, Oh.**

**And it's breaking over me,**  
**A thousand miles down to the sea bed,**  
**Found the place to rest my head.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**  
**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**  
**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,**  
**The arms of the ocean deliver me.**

**And it's over,**  
**And I'm going under,**  
**But I'm not giving up!**  
**I'm just giving in.**

**Oh, slipping underneath.**  
**Oh, so cold, but so sweet.**

**In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,**  
**And all this devotion I never knew at all,**  
**And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,**  
**And the arms of the ocean,**  
**Deliver me.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Deliver me.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Deliver me.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**  
**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**And it's over,**  
**And I'm goin' under,**  
**But I'm not givin' up!**  
**I'm just givin' in.**

**Oh, slipping underneath.**  
**Oh, so cold, but so sweet"**

**~"Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

_"__Do not go gentle into that good night.  
__Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _"

_~Dylan Thomas_

* * *

**March - July 1542**

"Two marriages and four sons to show for it. You have to wonder what the old King Hal might've think if he were still alive."

"I think about it all the time Uncle. He used to talk about _her_."

"What for?"

"You always saw her as a rival." He went on when she said nothing.

She showed him a brief smile. "She was his first love. Sad thing is –like Robert- he couldn't remember a single thing about her except her paintings and those he took down."

"Aye, at your order. I'm quite surprised your daughter never said anything."

"Why would she? Mary had the mother she needed, not the one she wanted. If Katherine had lived she would have made a Spanish nun out of my little Princess. I couldn't allow that. Henry would have tossed her away."

"That's a far-fetched assumption to make even for you."

"Why? Because Henry claimed he loved his red-haired daughter so much? Because she reminded him of old dead Kat? No, Uncle. He loved her because I made him so. He never saw that child as anything but a nuisance. Were it not for me she would've been dead or living under the shadow of her brothers –if any of Katherine's children had lived –which I highly doubt it –given her constant state of sickness."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I'm sure of it. Simply ask anyone, Henry was infatuated with her as much as the Boleyn woman; in fact that is why he loved Nan Bullen so much because he reminded her of fair old Kat, what she had been anyways before she got sick and died giving birth to my daughter." She took another sip from her golden cup, then continued. "She truly believed herself the Queen of Heaven as Nan selfishly did. Neither of those women ever cared for the realm. They believed their charity, religion" Cersei smirked "was worth a damn. In the end little did it do for them, to mitigate their suffering. But that's an old story now."

"Do you truly believe Henry would have set Mary aside for that whore's child?"

"Oh, I am sure of it. Once that critter was born, Mary being the daughter of a woman he as so far was sure was loyal only to him during their brief union, would have been seen as a threat to that woman's children. Never mind mine, everyone would've regarded them as cuckolds but not Mary. She would've been used as pawn by Catholic powers and her cousin especially would use her to hatch plots in her name –endangering her further. Then Nan Bullen, charming woman that she was –with her family- would've used all their resources to lock her up and forced her to sign. Of course being my daughter, Mary wouldn't have signed everything so in the end only two options would've been left for my darling husband. One, marriage to a Boleyn or Howard to control her –but that would still be too dangerous. She could have a son and use that son as a tool to take the throne, two and the most likely. She would've been sent to prison then executed."

"Or spend the rest of her life in spinsterhood."

"Either way," Cersei intervened, "it's a death sentence. Mary would be leading a wretched life all the same. What is spinsterhood for a woman but a death sentence? She would've been like a white walker, just another walking dead. It's not a fate that I wish on anyone."

Kevan said nothing. "Why did you care so much for Mary?"

"I told you so –I saw Myrcella in her eyes."

"No, truth now. Why?"

It took her a while to answer. "Myself, Uncle. The girl is as stubborn as a mule and I could see it in her, the yearning to be free. She had a lot of restrained passions but was so afraid to release them. I saw that poor, defenseless creature, her eyes that were so much like mine. I was not going to let a piece of me go to waste."

"Naturally, love for yourself never astounds me Cersei."

"You think me fool and vain, but I'm not." Cersei said firmly then added, putting an end to their conversation. "I think we should give Anna the false impression the Duke of Cleves is our strong candidate for my younger daughter's hand. His retinue will arrive at Blackheat, pass through Shoother's Hill and Anna will be there naturally, as his sister and my adoring daughter in law, to receive him."

* * *

The day did come and Anna was so happy to see him. To see something of her old country. She couldn't stop with the pleasantries –even when her brother told her –no, rather ordered her- that was enough.

"I'm just so happy to see you." She said in her mother tongue.

I am not –he was going to say when the King surprised them. At first he believed it was a trick. He received word from Count Olsiliger, their Ambassador on England, how the English people loved to play tricks on their guests.

"Those were my father's customs. I'm afraid I'm more Welsh than Norman in that respect."

"Don't be apologetic Harold. The Welsh and Normans are after all descended from great warriors and don't forget your Plantagenet blood. It's produced some of the greatest scholars."

"Like who? I don't seem to recall any Plantagenet scholars."

"But there were many. Don't forget Edward III and his sponsorship to scholars."

"Anna, last scholar he sponsored he withdrew support and left him to rot. I don't think my father's maternal ancestors are a good example of scholarly."

"Eleanor of Aquitaine." His mother offered making a surprising entry. "She introduced her grandfather's court of love to England and sponsored many poets, not to mention, her grandson's wife and her great-grandson's as well, also named Eleanor."

"Your Majesty."

"Your Grace."

"Mother, how good of you to join us."

"How could I not? I would not miss this for the world." Cersei said, forced smile as she fixed her eyes on their recent arrival.

Plain, blunt, nothing especial except for his titles –was what characterized Anna's brother –the Duke of Cleves. Like brother, like sister. She thought giving another wry expression as they took their seats.

"When will I be meeting Your Majesty's fair daughter, Her Highness, Joanna?"

The man was blunt and did not bother for soft interludes, as men of a softer and more civilized nature were prone to.

"She will come in due time. In the meanwhile, would you warrant a little company from one of my maids?" Before he could reply, she called on said lady. "My lady Howard here shall show you the palace grounds. Lady Howard if you please."

"Yes, Madame." Lady Howard boldly wrapped her arm around the Duke of Cleves' and walked with him to his carriage. She never let go and neither did he. He guessed it would have been impossible to try to anyway. When they arrived, followed by the Queen Dowager and the rest of the Royal family, to Greenwich, he was overcome by the beauty of Placentia Palace. "I have never seen anything like it." He blurted out. Except for the natural beauty of the mountains and the crystalline lakes of Bavaria where his cousin, Philip, resided. There was nothing else in comparison to this.

"My husband was known as a great scholar and builder. My son since then, has taken his work. Lady Howard please show him to his rooms." Katherine excitedly nodded her head and without warning linked her arm around his once more and took him –no, he thought. Rather ran- to his rooms.

The next day he had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Seymour courtiers. So these are the men lucky enough to snatch these royal and noble wives. Of course the younger one had only snatched the younger trueborn Stark, the youngest the bastard, while the older one had taken the greater prize. Mary Tudor. Princess, Queen, and the Queen Dowager's favorite daughter and protégé. Damn the Wiltshire knight! He'd taken what he wanted once again –and had gotten away with it.  
Her Majesty, the Queen Dowager, and the Queen –for once agreeing with her mother in law- had helped appealing to the King's ever-lasting love for his sister. They were very close, William observed.

Very close.

"Anything you like?" He was surprised by the tinge of jealousy in his sister's voice. Yet he couldn't blame her. He nodded. "Your husband is so close to his sister. It reminds me of our father's dream."

Their father, Anna reminisced, thinking of the old days when her father would sit her on his lap and scold her to curb his irritable wife's temper while whispering how much he loved her once she left. "His dream of seeing us rulers was accomplished. Be happy with that."

He raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better Anna, I'd say the cold weather has changed you."

"Are you afraid that I'm becoming just like her? Because I'm not. I'm nothing like her, in any case, I would not know how to be. She hates me."

"Because she's intimidated by you. You should look at yourself in the mirror more often, it might do you some good."

"What good will that do me? She sees me as a threat. She complains to her ladies that I'm stealing her power away. I never realized that a woman could hold so much power-"

"She doesn't but people believe they do and in the end that's all that matters." William said and pointed with his eyes at all the men flocking below around Cromwell. Like vultures, dressed in conservative plain, black clothing, their gazes were directed at her.

She looked to William, astonished. "But me? I … I am not-"

"You are. Otherwise you'd not had taken great pains to warn me of what your _mother_'s plans to marry Princess Joanna to either the Duc of Orleans or the Emperor. Our mortal enemy."

"You mean your mortal enemy. My country is England now."

"You've adopted these people into your bosom. Very kind_ and_ smart of you" he acknowledged "but, the matter remains. What to do to boost your popularity in a fashion that drives your rival to madness."

"I shall be kind and gentle as always. Humble and loyal, brother. That's what you and mama told me and it's a lesson I take it to heart."

"So you do care what others think of you? I knew it. Dear, sweet, humble Anna, not so gentle." William chuckled lightly drinking from his cup. Merry, at the sudden knowledge his sister had grown up.

She had a delicate complexion, regular features, and a remarkable pretty figure. Until now Anna had become aware of it, and the power it held. She would not be held back now that she aware of this, and what she could do with it.

"How is Amelia?" Anna asked. Amelia was a gentle soul but too naïve. Flirtatious and not serious enough. She was sure she would have made a good companion to that frolicker, Kitty Howard and friends. No doubt, the mindless bunch would have turned her into one of their own.  
_Vain little creatures._ Anna thought.

"Well as it can be expected. She misses you and welcomes your letters. She regrets you don't write as often as you used to."

"I try. The Queen opens all of my correspondence. Since Wolsey died, she's become more paranoid."

"You are the Queen. Displace the old lioness. Cripple her."

"How?"

"How should I know? You are the Queen, the King's husband, not she. Her time has passed. You know her dirty little secrets, I can tell by that look on your face you do. No one else frowns like you do when she eyes Lord Beauchamp."

Anna cursed herself for being too obvious. Yet it was too late to turn back. Her brother had noticed and Anna did not want to disappoint him. Secretly though, she was also eager because having found her self-worth, she wanted to take Cersei off her white horse and become Harold's true confidante.

A plan then started forming in her mind. For once, she'd heed her brother's advice and the Queen Dowager's as well. As the Lannister motto –a tool for every purpose and a purpose to every tool. And her brother was the tool.

"What did you think of my brother?" She asked Harold that night as she climbed to their bed.

"He was very formal, very strict fellow."

"But?" She asked, hopeful.

"He was very amiable and his company very pleasant."

"He would be a good husband to your sister. William has rejected all the German Lord's offers; my brother is very ambitious but he is not without heart. He is looking for a wife that can be his equal and I believe that with Joanna's education, she can meet those expectations."

"I am not so certain as you are on that, love. Joanna is my sister and I care for her deeply but she needs a lot of … erm, how should I put it? Assistance, for lack of better word. She's not like Mary nor my mother."

Thank God –Anna almost blurted out but kept her delicate features, her placid smile, listening intently to every word he said. "Perhaps my brothers can help her. Count Olsiliger is a good teacher and Joanna has told me since he came, she's learned a great deal of German."

"I do not doubt her accomplishments but my sister doesn't have the seriousness that Mary had. She does not know how to take care of herself."

"How can you know if you never let her?"

"Not you too." He complained.

Anna kissed him in the cheek to curb his temper. "You don't have to marry her to France or to Spain for that matter, Harold!" She exclaimed taking his hand. She had seen how Mary had done it and how it had indeed calmed him. The two siblings were close, even though they only shared their Tudor ancestry –but they were closer to each other than any other. Anna almost envied them. She always wanted that relationship with her siblings. But she was happy that what she never had in Cleves, she gained here. Coming to England was the best decision she made. "You can keep her close to my brother. He is already here. Why not use this time so they can get to know each other –then let her decide."

The concept was not new to him. His father had used it on his Aunt Mary. "All right." He ended up saying. "We will see how it goes, but only this once. If my sister says no, it's a no, understood?"

Anna nodded, unable to contain the happiness she felt inside that she ousted her mother in law –yet again.

* * *

**"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy."** Cried Cecily. Thomas felt his head was being split in two. He covered his ears with his hands. He was not alone, his brother followed suit.

"Somebody please silence that bastard." The word escaped from Thomas' lips but her cries were so high that Cecily did not hear him. Edward glared at him.

"You know I'd be doing everyone a favor." Arya reminded him creeping from behind. The way his wife moved, always made Edward nervous, although he never showed it. "I'd make sure no one was watching me." She teased, whispering low in her husband's ear.

He chuckled and teased her back. "I would and my darling brother here would. You do not want Ned to report back to his flaming Lannister."

"She is not a Lannister."

"But you are." Arya pointed out.

Ned opened his mouth but closed it down, deciding it was better not to argue.

Thomas and Arya laughed at his frustration. "Somebody please silence that bastard." Thomas hissed under his breath. Where was their brother when they needed him? _Oh that's right_ –he thought_. Tending to his mistress_. "Please." He begged his wife's Gods and his own deity.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Ned was rubbing his temple. Arya was on the verge of a major breakdown. That's it! Ned decided. He stepped out their chambers and went straight to Angelina to see what the problem was.

"I want my mommy!"

"I can see that. But why are you screaming? Can you not knock at her door instead or inquire after her with one of her servants?"

The little girl shook her head. She locked gazes with her Uncle, as if seeing something she had not seen for the first time. "Here, let me take you to your Aunt Mary. Would you like that?"

Cecily nodded vigorously. She always enjoyed a visit to her Aunt Mary's.

He took her to Mary and his chambers and placed her in her arms. Mary played with her and stayed with her until her nightmares went away.

"She said she dreamed with big scary, hairy monsters."

"Must be divine punishment."

"Ned" Mary scolded. "She's just a little girl and your niece and she told me I was beautiful."

"Love, for her everyone is beautiful. I'm not mocking you, I am just warning you not to grow to fond of the little critter."

"She is a sweet child. My mother is very fond of her and she's not fond of other people's children that are not Lannisters." She remarked remembering how Cersei was always friendly for Angelina. She and her mother would have Julian and the younger Princes play with her. She was a sweet child. She couldn't understand why Edward and Thomas didn't like her.  
Arya, she could. For her no Lannister was without guilt, even if that Lannister was her niece. But Ned and Thomas? What was their reason?

_"And my sister at the same time."_ -Ned thought disgustedly but he couldn't voice his thoughts to Mary. _Not yet_. She needed not to know the real monster that hid behind the layers of kindness that wretched woman had shown to Mary. He had plotted many times in his head how he'd approach the subject to both Mary and his brother but he always came up short.

Mary thought that the strenuous look on his face was merely the product of his concern for the impending betrothal of her sister, Joanna, with any of Europe's wealthiest Princes. She kissed his brow and washed all his worries away, drawing him closer to her. Working her hands underneath his chemise, down his hose where she massaged his great length. She felt it grow under her touch and withdrew her hands so he'd be free to use it.

"My Edward." She rasped feeling the length of his passage releasing his hot seed into her womb. It sent her mind reeling. The room around her spun, she was losing her vision, nearly drifting into the land of Morpheus; and yet, she begged him for more.

Ignoring his body's aching, with the last bit of possible human effort, he spurted his white hot seed into her and let it nestle into her awaiting womb. Then he kissed her fiercely, preventing her from losing consciousness.

Their bodies remained firmly intertwined in that position for the entire night.

**~o~**

Harry thanked his brother for looking after his daughter. He wondered where Lyanna had been and why she had refused to watch over their daughter. Ned resisted the urge to beat him up. That would be Thomas' style –not his. He was a man of words and he'd learned like his true father, that words, especially the truth, cut deeper than swords. And it was time his brother learned the truth about his _beloved_ Cersei. Together with Thomas and his mother, they devised a plan. They knew the truth would ruin him and it would take him a long time to recover –possibly never, thought Ned- but it had to be done.

Besides, he thought, they were also doing this for Lyanna. The very reason why she'd refused to see his daughter was because she was with a local midwife who'd informed her she was indeed with child. She hadn't told anyone yet, and Ned intended to keep it that way. Who knew what the Queen would be capable of, if she knew?  
True to her house's sigil. Cersei Lannister was a lioness. She was a predator and extremely territorial. If she was another woman infringing on her territory she would not waste a single thought on harming her.  
Anna also understood and the young Queen promised to protect her friend against her mother in law.

* * *

The day had come at last and Harry left the Queen's bedchamber early to have time to dress and break fast before he went his way to Wolf Hall in Wiltshire.

"Mother, what is this all about? I have a busy schedule if you must know." He said as a matter of fact.

"Of course." Margery told her son, giving a smile that almost looked like Cersei's when she was about to inflict great evil on someone.

"Mother what is this really about?" Henry asked, more serious this time, crossing his arms against his chest.

His mother would not have it and ordered him to sit down. She started by telling him of their brother John's miraculous recovery. "He will not be able to walk without a cane and he definitely won't be able to run, but God bless him, the good Lord has granted the use of his legs again."

"It's a shame. So young and he has to bear that burden."

"A burden I'm certain he'd not bear if it weren't for the Lannisters."

"Mother if this is another ploy to drive me away-"

"It's not another ploy Harry. Please sit down, it's time you know the truth. I've kept it from you for so long. Ned didn't even know until that meddling Jaime Lannister told him the truth."

"The truth about what?" Harry snapped. He was becoming very frustrated. His mother was going around in circles as usual and they weren't going to get anywhere if the old woman continued like this. "I'm going mother, next time you have something to say to me get straight to the point and don't forget you are Lannister too. We all descend from Lannisters."

"But you and I descend directly from one!" Snapped Edward coming into the room.

Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised to see him. "Ned ... Tom, what are you doing here? Did you put them up for this too mother?"

"Actually, it was my idea. Thomas helped a bit."

"Is this your little plan? Everyone ganging up on me to convince me how shameful I should be?"

"Your words Henry, not mine. Thomas, I think you should start by doing the introductions."

"What-" He was cut off by Thomas who began speaking with his usual mocking tone except his expression was a serious one and by the time he finished Henry burst into laughter.

"Oh you are funny, you know that. First you tell me that Cersei is a witch, now that she is my long, lost sister. Seriously if you three have nothing better to add-"

"Sit down boy and listen to what I say very carefully! Everything Thomas said it's truth. Yes, call me a whore, your mother was a whore. I'm not going to waste my time justifying myself to you because it'd be no use. I did what I did and that's in the past."

"And you happen to tell me this now because your good conscience demanded it of you. How convenient."

"Be serious little brother. Cersei is playing with you, everyone sees it but you. You think with your lance instead of your head."

"And you don't?" Shot Henry with a raised eyebrow. Thomas frolicked with every woman in the kingdom prior to marrying Arya Stark. Who was he to lecture him on chastity?

"Enough!" Margery shouted. The brothers went silent at once, but they still glared at each other. "You don't believe me, I don't blame you. I never wanted any of you to know the truth. It's a shameful part of my past and more so because of what's recently happened but Harry, son, you must stop this. Not only for me and your family but for you. You have a lovely wife, a woman who loves you -even after what you put her through. She's going to give you a son-"

"Another dead son."

"How can you be so heartless? Lyanna gave you a healthy baby boy but you and Cersei killed it-"

"Lyanna gave me no such thing. Her baby was born dead-"

"According to whom?"

"She didn't tell me if that's what you are thinking. The doctor told me himself the thing was hideous. Lyanna built a fantasy that it was perfectly fine but the doctor knew better."

"Henry ..." Edward said, approaching his brother, his voice deadly serious. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "... Lyanna's boy was born just fine."

"What? What are you saying? It was born a monster. I saw it. I held it. I told them to burn it."

"What you held was Cersei's son. Your son and nephew."

"Cersei had one child-"

"Nay, she gave you twins, but one of them was already dead when it came into the world,"explained Edward, disgusted he could've thought his brother capable of such act. He should've known it was all that woman. "Cersei must've thought it easier for you to see Cecily's brother so you'd think the doctor's words were true that your trueborn son with Lyanna had died, deformed."

"No ... Cersei would never lie ..."

"She did!" Margery cried. "She's been lying to you all these years."

"Lyanna ... my ... our baby. It was born ... heal-" before he could finish he saw the truth in Edward's eyes and Henry collapsed, crying, hiding his hands. "I ... I ... I slept with my sister?"

Margery felt pity for this that was her son. Thomas did not have the heart to nod and Ned could only look at his brother with sad eyes, confirming what he already knew.

"Cecily ... she killed my son to put her ..." His mind could not process all this information. He ran and emptied his stomach's contents into the chamber pot. His youngest brother, John's voice, broke him from his chain of thought. He seemed completely unaware of what was going on. He just stared at Henry with bewildered eyes.

His eyes fell on his brother's cane. _She did this._

_No, no she couldn't have. She loves me!_

_She doesn't love you, you idiot. She never did. You reminded her of her brother!_

But I'm also her brother. The thought was so repulsive that he vomited again.

"Henry, what's wrong?" But his older brother didn't answer. Deciding it was best to leave him alone, with the assistance of his servants, the teen was taken downstairs to wait for the rest of his siblings.

_My sister ... I slept with my sister ..._ His sweet angel, Cecily ... was the product of incest. No. He shook his head. She was perfect. How could he believe their mother? This was another ploy to take him away from Cersei. It had to be it.

"It has to be." He told himself.

Thomas knelt next to his brother and swung his arm around him. He and Henry never got along. It was easier to pretend he got along with Edward, both shared the same ambitions, albeit Ned knew how to wield it. Henry, on the other hand, was always so dumb, so stupid, so easy to mock. Even his mother had agreed with him.

Now, he felt nothing for pity for his younger brother.


	45. Prove Me Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, I only reign Goddess Supreme in the plot and the OCs.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and everyone who's supported me through this venture. Thanks to Mimi Dubios for beta-ing this chapter. (Check out story Viscount and the pearl and her sequel Faith for duty if you haven't. Great EdwardxMary pairing)**

**Something to take into consideration. Last chapter I apologize if I caused confusion. Cecily is Cersei and Henry's child but I mixed the names Angelina and Cecily. Angelina is *Thomas and *Arya Stark's daughter and best friend to Cecily. I fixed that problem in Chapter 44  
**

**Without further ado,**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Prove Me Wrong  
**

**~o~**

**"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**  
**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**  
**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide**

**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny**  
**And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide**  
**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**  
**Across this new divide, across this new divide"**

**~"New Divide" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**February 20-23,1543**

"Mama! Mama! I want my mama! Where is my mama?!"

"Your mother is elsewhere now quit your yapping and come with us!"

"No! I want my mama! She's the only one who knows how to tuck me in." Cecily complained.

Arya was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Cecily please come with us. I promise you we will take you to your mother later." Cecily didn't want to listen. Arya was helpless. She hated the thought of it, more so that she had to ask her daughter for help. "Angelina please tell your cousin to come."

"Cecily your mother says to come. You can play with Angelina on the way."

Cecily didn't sound convinced but she couldn't deny her cousin's request.

Arya thanked the heavens the little bastard agreed. On their way to her daughter's chambers, Arya made more excuses for her mother's absence and promised she would be back, along with her father, in due time.

"Do you think she'll be back?"

"Yes, why would my mother lie?" Angelina said, rather brief and naively.

Cecily, very observant from an early age didn't believe her and when her servant came to take her outside to play –leaving Angelina behind, she started to suspect something was terribly amiss.

* * *

"Lady Cecily! Come here." Her maid coaxed her showing her a bouquet of flowers. From the Queen, she said.

"Are those for me? Just for me?" Cecily asked, never before receiving a great gift. Oh! Her mama would be impressed. Just think –she thought; when Aunt Mary also sees this.

All her gifts had been cruelly snatched by Princess Myrcella. Even the Queen favored her whenever she was present. And it wasn't so hard to favor her. Myrcella outranked Cecily in every field and despite her (unknown to her) link with Cersei Lannister; the Queen still favored Myrcella over her. She was after all her brother Jaime, her other half's, mirror image and that made her a part of Cersei, the Queen considered, herself. It was not hard then, overlooking her daughter.

Cecily caressed the soft edges of the flowers, smelled the sweet aroma. When she showed them to her mommy, she would be so proud and swing her in arms yet again! She was a little envious of her sibling sleeping inside her. Her father had suddenly showed him more favor. Smothering her mother with gifts and pleading forgiveness. For what, Cecily did not know. But it mattered to her not. What was truly important is that now that she had received this great gift, her mother would love her yet again and be proud of her. Things would go back to normal.

Unaware of her guardian's intentions, she sat down on the grass and began to play with her gift, carefully so she would not ruin them when she showed it off to her mother.

The servant carefully took a knife from out of one of her pockets. She walked dangerously slow to the little girl, unable to hide the murderous glee in her eyes.

Soon …

Cecily's vision suddenly became dark. She looked up and screamed. She threw the bouquet and began running.

* * *

Mary asked her cousin, Margaret Douglas of the whereabouts of her niece. She had recently returned from Westeros she had been fostered. Casterly Rock was the only place that had opened its doors for her –or rather, the only place Cersei had allowed.

She had big plans for her. Her mother had said so. At one point she'd been a prospective bride for her younger brother by marriage, Tommen to marry but Tommen had refused her. He said the likeness between her and Mary was too strong, and he only wanted one Tudor girl by his side and that was her.

Mary wished Tommen had accepted. She didn't bear any dislike for Shireen, but the girl would never live up to Tommen's expectations. She was mousy, delicate like a rose, and she didn't voice any complaint on anything. In contrast, her Scottish cousin was strong, outgoing and she had no problem voicing her thoughts and ideas to other.

Perhaps it was for the best. She thought looking to her cousin who was complaining of her dress. "The seamstress did a poor job." She raved and as expected, the receptor of her short-temper was the seamstress. A poor girl of twenty who excused herself on the level she was too tired and she'd been working so hard on other ladies. Meg did not want to hear excuses and ordered her out of her chambers.

"Ugh!" She yelled, turning to Mary. "You can't find good tailors here. Look at this! I'll be looking like a beggar."

"Simply unforgivable!" Her Scottish cousin continued on raving in her thick Northern accent.

"I just can't believe your mother would tolerate such incompetence."

"It's not my mother if you're wondering."

"Queen Anna?" Mary nodded her head in confirmation. She threw her hands in the air. "And I thought Germans were supposed to be strict!"

"Don't blame her. Queen Anna is sweet, gentle, and kind-"

"Sweet, gentle, and kind don't make for good Queens. Ah, much better!" She said putting on a shawl over the part she thought was horrible, around her arms. "Now I look _magnifique_!"

"Your French is coming along nice." At least, Mary noted.

"I am me father said –exceptional. And you cousin Mary are even more beautiful. I'm envious. You have a darling husband, riches, and beautiful children."

"Do not be so. I'm only lucky that Fate smiled upon us at the right time."

"Nonsense, your mother had to do with it." She winked at Mary, her eyes falling to her swollen belly. "Have you wondered what you'll name the little critter?"

She was used to her cousin's speech by now but it didn't make their communication any easier. "I'm not yet. Ned wants to name him after him if he's a boy-"

"Ah, smart and vain. Potent combination. They do say wolves are a territorial sort."

"But I want to name him something better. Something … unforgettable."

"Such as?"

Mary laughed nervously. She had been thinking long and hard but no names had come as of yet to mind.  
"In my defense, I've been too busy thinking of names for girls to pay attention to what name I shall give it, if it's a boy."

"You've been given birth to four sons now. What makes you think this will be a girl, unless … you want one?" She winked at her cousin again, nudging her shoulder.

"I don't pretend to be the Great Mother or the angel Gabriel, to know what it is I'll have but I feel it in my bones Meg, tis a girl." To prove her point she took her cousin's hand and placed it on her stomach. Sensing the stranger's presence, the child within her kicked wildly.

"Oh. Now that's a nasty little mite!" Exclaimed Meg, too excited with having felt another life moving inside her cousin. She wished someday she would be granted the same fortune. Someone handsome, rich, educated and worth many titles. She smiled. She could only hope!

"Nasty little bugger! Don't you be troubling your mama any longer! Aunt Meg shall have an eye on you!"

She said before she left, they both laughed.

"She does not mean it love." Mary said as if to calm the worry she felt from her unborn babe. She pondered on Meg's words, touching her temple as she did –a terrible feeling she would not describe of foreboding, sweeping over her.

Had her mother plan this all alone? Was her happiness an act of Fate alone or did her mother help too? She remembered Melissandre and her words of prophecy before leaving the Capital: Gold with Gold. The lioness will be at her wolf's throat and only the wolves will take away her scepter.  
Could that mean her? No. She and Ned could not have been happier. They had a family, and she nor her children were under no pressure of appearance and obligation. Julian was not a Prince and he could have a normal childhood. The kind of childhood she had always dreamed for his older siblings, including his full-blooded older siblings, Rickard and Mary.

They would never be raised alongside Julian. Rickard had come with them but had soon left after he found life here too different and too boring from the excitement and attention he was used to in Westeros. Her son, Jaeherys, wrote her daily that he was trying very hard to instill that attitude of humility and charity that characterized them both, but Rickard was just not Ned. You couldn't grow a conscience and Rickard took after his grandfather, her father's worst traits. He was spoiled, he was arrogant and although he did have a charitable nature, it always failed to manifest itself by that incessant Tudor pride of his.

She sighed. The child was giving her a lot of troubles. She knew in her heart of hearts that it was a boy. Melissandre had sent yet more cryptic messages implying so. She hated that woman and the control she had over her youngest daughter, Mary. But young Mary adored her. She saw her as a big sister. And it was normal. Her daughter had never met her older sister Myrcella. Naturally, she had no one to relate to. The courtiers' daughters were no help. Mary always claimed sickness when her companions visited her. She wanted no other company but the red woman.

Mary gave a long, exhausted sigh passing her hands through her swollen belly. "I hope you will turn different." She said. Like Julian. There was a sweet boy. He was just as his older brothers, Jaeherys and Arthur. All this time, she thought, still plagued with guilt over the treatment she had inflicted on her oldest son. He was the only son she had who always defended her, who never flaunted his jewels or his riches in front of others –even if it was his right to do so. And he always remembered her. He constantly wrote to her. Most of his letters were directed at Ned but she still appreciated his gesture. He was the only one of her children left in Westeros who hadn't forgotten her, and although the others wrote to her, they did it more of obligation than want.

* * *

"Where is she?" Arya hissed. Her voice dropped a dangerously low and her eyes darkened when the maid told her she'd lost her.

"It was so cold milady and there were wolves out there in the forest. I am sorry Lady Seymour, I was afraid-"

"You panicked and in your panic you've cost us our lives as well!"

"Arya let the poor wench go. She's no use to us now."

The servant girl's eyes went wide knowing the meaning behind his words. She dropped to her knees in a supplicant gesture, joining both hands together, pleading with them spare her. But they would have none of it, however a sadistic smile crossed Arya's lips, just in time before the dagger reached the wench's neck.

"Where did you say you lost her?"

"In the forest milady. I think it was about ten miles, just before the palace's limits. I could still hear her screaming."

Arya gave the dagger to Thomas who pulled the sobbing woman to her knees and dismissed her.

"You shouldn't have paid her." Arya chastised her husband after noting his missing leather pouch that'd dangled from his left hip.

"She did her duty. She led the brat to the forest-"

"And failed to kill her." Arya finished. "If that pig squeals-"

Thomas placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and placed a delicate kiss on her pale forehead. "She won't and you know why? Because she is a scared child, too scared to return. She is as good as dead. No child can survive that forest and especially a Lannister who is used to being pampered." He gave a peck on her lips that immediately turned into a passionate all-time consuming kiss. "She is as good as dead."

Convinced, Arya grabbed Thomas and tossed him to the bed where they consummated their passion.

Angelina had been listening behind the door, covering her gasp so her mother would not hear her. Her father was aloof but her mother never missed anything. She was a true wolf. So was she, she thought to herself.

It didn't matter who gave birth to her cousin, she was still her cousin. Angelina was not going to let any harm come to her.

* * *

"Where did you hear she was?" Mary asked Angelina as she guided her to the forest, remembering every little detail the maid told her mother. She pointed far into the green wild.

"It's too far Mary. We should head back and tell the Queen instead-" She was cut off by the little girl.

"No! Don't you see? My mother will be very angry if she knows I told you. And the Queen Dowager will imprison both of my parents. Please Auntie Mary, you can't tell anyone. Promise me!" The girl implored falling on her knees.

Mary shook her head. She brought her hand to her chest and made an imaginary. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"And stick a needle in your eye." Mary chuckled and kissed her niece. Angelina returned to her chambers, although she didn't sleep that night. She would not rest until she knew her cousin and best friend was alive, safe and sound in her Aunt's loving bosom.

Mary did not rest either. Dawn was upon them and it was growing very cold. She felt constrained by the increasing ache in her belly.

"Please my lady, we must head back." Mary shook her head vigorously. She was not going to give up. Did her mother give up when the concubine had her clutches on her father, when she whispered vile things about her and her siblings to distance him from his rightful heirs? "Nay, Susan. That little girl needs me and I'll pay with my life if necessary, if that brings her to safety."

"Mary you can't be serious. Remember your children."

"You always said the children conceived by my Wiltshire wolf were demons, perhaps you are right Susan and it is high time I do a bargain with the red witch's god of fire and our Lord."

"Please do not say that."

"I am not afraid Susan. I am willing to pay with the life of my children if my brother and sister bring harm to that little girl. Ah!" She was cut off by a great pain in her abdomen.

The red god had heard her and Melissandre from afar, across the Narrow sea, smiled. The Queen Dowager of Westeros, Princess of England, and Duchess of Somerset had made a bargain with the one true god and allowed a portal to be open. This only sped things further.

Rh'llor shall be reborn. She thought. The savior, Azhor Ahaii, a perfect being, blessed with Rh'llor fire would be born of the Queen's seed, while the red god would take possession of the Queen Dowager's youngest child.

Everything was going according to plan. The Queen Dowager had no idea what she'd caused and she would never know.

* * *

Mary's screams called the attention of Cecily who had been running for hours. She was coughing and trembling. Mayhap it was time to give up. If she died she would be amongst God's angels. She didn't want this life anymore. She had heard from her father she was a bastard and Lady Margery, her grandmother had said to him she would rather die then take care of that little bastard.

I am not afraid anymore. And with that knowledge she smiled and went to meet her death.

**~o~**

Mary felt her insides were on fire. She worried for her child, but the worry she felt for her niece overcame that. "Susan do … do … do … not … not … go … send word to Lyanna…"

She was cut off by Susan's violent reprisal. "Look at me Mary! This is killing you. I don't care what your husband's family in that girl, frankly I don't care what happens but I do care what happens to my best friend. We were not reunited so we would be separated. I will help you look for your niece, I promise. But first we must look on your health and the health of the child."

"No, Susan. You don't understand. If I do not find her, she will die. They will kill her. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Why do you care so much for her?"

"She's my niece. And if it is true she is my mother's child, regardless of whether it's right or wrong, that makes her my sister. She is my responsibility. If I do not care for that child, no one will."

"Let the Queen handle it then. To hell with the rest. Your mother will take care of it-"

"My mother cannot risk her position and the position of her children, including mine to such task. It would be inviting scandal and admitting she and Henry were intimate and he is her brother."

"But your child-"

"I rather die than let something happen to that child. My conscience would never let me sleep knowing I did nothing."

_Damn you Mary._ Her friend was too caring for her own good but Susan had sworn she would follow her to the ends of the Earth if necessary. And if this was her lady's will then so be it.

They continue searching for the little mite until she found them.

"Auntie Mary what are you doing here?!"

"Oh child! Thank the Gods and the Almighty you are all right!" She took her niece and gave her a powerful embrace. No! My sister. She did not let go. Cecily eyed her with curiosity. She saw the truth in her older sister's eyes. They were sisters, perhaps not blood-related but sisters nonetheless. They were linked by the mother they shared, but, unlike her big sister. Her mother had never been there for her. She had to rely on a stranger.

Lyanna.

Who was she? She began asking herself. Until now she'd never given it much importance. Her identity had always been that of Lyanna Snow and Henry Seymour's daughter but now that her world had been turned upside down, she found herself asking that question.

"You shouldn't have gone on your own. I put you and Lady Susan in danger." She said nestling in her newfound sister's arms. Mary had taken her to her privy chambers where she assured her that her husband would not visit. He was too busy attending Council business. No one could harm here. After what she'd gone through; it was hard for Cecily to believe this but she spared her Aunt anymore worries, nodding to everything she said.

"My dear child," she responded, "I would never anyone harm a child and we are sisters. We share a common bond. Even when I do not approve of your parents' actions, you are innocent of their sin. And who are we to judge their actions?"

"But it's wrong! Everyone will say I am a bastard. I am a bastard before God's eyes. You should have let me to rot. Better to die then to let a demon live."

Mary gasped, shocked to hear such words. "Who said those words to you?"

Cecily was hesitant to answer. She merely said, biting her lower lips, making small intervals for every word, very scared that her father's relatives were still nearby. "No one knows of my parentage besides papa's family."

"They said this to you? Cecily, you must tell me who. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Finally Cecily did, trembling as she whispered the truth in her Aunt and sister's ear.

"What else did she say?" Mary asked, forming a fist with her other hand.

"She said I was unruly and she would just give me away." Cecily said, repeating each word Lady Margery told her.

There was a hardness Mary had never felt before, even for Joeffrey, forming around the duress of her heart –which until now had been non-existent.  
How could Lady Margery – a woman of high morality, who was a good Christian woman, sensible to others' needs- be this cruel to a creature who was too weak to defend herself? Who had no means and no defender except for Mary?

Mary swore in that moment, with heavier ardor, that she would risk her own life if possible and that of her unborn child, to protect this child.

"No harm will come to you as long as I'm alive. If anyone dares to harm you, I'll pay with my life and my son's."

"No!" Alarm shot through Cecily. She perked her head up, her big round emerald eyes, same as Cersei's, locking with Mary's dark Tudor grey ones. "Please no! Do not sacrifice yourself for me. I am not worth it. You and your husband lead a happy life. I have nothing. You can live the rest of your life a life as good and godly as the Lord intended. Please promise me you will not do such sacrifice."

But it was too late –she explained to the frantic child.

"But why?"

"Because I love you silly and because I must. You forget before I was Queen of Westeros and mother to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, I was a true Christian."

"But I've seen you preach to the commons of the Seven in altars and new temples to them."

"I preach to them all faiths that they are the most comfortable in. Some people of the South of England have gained more comfort in the Seven and the new faith. I do not try to convince them either faith is right or the other is wrong, I merely bring them comfort and educate them about all faiths."

"But what about your souls, what about?"

"It doesn't matter little one. All gods are one. The Seven are after all a representation of the one true God and the new followers of the red god in Westeros believe in only one God. But perhaps it is Braavos who scored it better with their philosophy of their God of many faces. They do not worship one or many gods. For them all gods are representation of one God."

"So all gods are the same?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, they are." Yet despite her attempted explanation, Cecily was too confused and Mary decided to drop the subject. "I am not lying about protecting you though, Cecily. You are my sister now and I've never had a good relationship with my own. You and I have to look for one another."

"But how can I look out for you? You are big and I'm small." Mary silenced her with her enchanting smile, her eyes sparkling with the promise of hope that touched her sister's heart.

"Stay alive and you will protect me, trust me."

Cecily nodded and closed her eyes, twining her arms around her Aunt and sister's neck.

Dawn almost came. The sun's rays were burning on Mary's belly. Cecily's golden hairs shined brighter than before. Truly from this light, she looked like she had gold on her hair.

All Lannisters do. Ned thought to himself, going carefully to remove the child. He looked at the peaceful form of his wife. She was paler than usual. Her breathing had slowed and he placed a hand on her belly to feel the child disturbed by his presence, as if sensing immediate danger. "I am sorry love but it has to be done."

He would not regret it, yet as he stepped farther away with Cecily in his arms, he noticed Mary was becoming paler and her breathing becoming almost non-existent.

"I am so sorry. I need to do this."

Mary grew weaker. She could feel herself fading away yet she did not protest. Something told her that when she opened her eyes everything would be fine. A warm hand would be there to welcome her and her father, as she remembered him from her childhood days, would be there as well and so would Cecily and her child.

"I have to protect you." Ned whispered as he saw his wife's life-source being sucked away with every step he took. "You must understand. She will just endanger you." Ned hissed.

Cersei Lannister had to pay for everything she did. To her brother, to Lyanna … especially to Lyanna. "She gave Henry a healthy boy but she replaced him with her deformed child, this bastard's twin … she murdered her own nephew. That sin must not go unpunished …" his voice broke off, his lips trembled. "I-If you can-not do the right thing … then I will!" His voice became firm, with his will being the same. He gripped the bastard strongly and was ready to turn away when Mary's voice made him turn back.

"Ned … Ned." She said, her voice faint yet audible. He walked slowly in her direction. "Ned …" she called, one arm stretching out in his direction. "Do not … do not … do it."

She was at death's door but she held strong. She was not going to die without saying a few truths to her husband. The Duke of Somerset stood quietly as she confessed, his face twisted in anger as he heard her confession.

She was willing to risk their son's life just for this bastard. He opened his mouth but no sound came. Her heart rate had slowed. She was going to die and in his hands lay the salvation.

She continued to plead with him on her deathbed. Return the child –his mind screamed. Return it!

Ned cursed himself for not having disposed of his good conscience. They, Lord Kevan and his brother in law, Tyrion, said, he was like his father in every way but he was not. His father had murdered his conscience with the passing of his wife and his only love, Joanna Lannister. He still had one and he didn't want to lose it.

He looked down at Cersei Lannister's daughter and against all logic, he returned her to Mary's awaiting arms and walked away.

**~o~**

Mary opened her eyes. She had the strangest dream. Looking around she saw the golden curls and she smiled, sighing, feeling great relief that she was still there.

* * *

"Why didn't you take her?" Henry asked, curious to his brother's response. He and Thomas were the ones who pressured him on abandoning Cersei. They and their mother cornered him and forced him to swallow the hard truth. Cersei Lannister was a manipulator, a lying witch, a she-wolf, and an incestuous whore.

He had forgiven them as time went on and the product, the true product of his and Lyanna's love grew strong in her belly. Any day now, he thought. She would give birth and he would have the chance of being a father again.

He would treat his wife like an Empress and shower her with gifts.

Now Ned was here telling him he did not have the juices to do what was necessary? What about all that talk about getting rid of everything that reminded him of his incestuous whore of a sister?!

"I could not do it," continued Ned. "I hate Cersei for what she did to you but the child is without blame. I see it now."

"You don't understand. You told me as long as that child lived me and Lyanna would never be safe. I am not going to let that demon … that whore's bastard ruin my only chance of happiness."

"That demon child is your offspring and you are responsible for her."

"I refuse to acknowledge her."

"And what would that lead to? People will start asking questions –why is Lord Beauchamp so hesitant to acknowledge his own child, oh that is right, it must be because he's been whoring with his own sister, the Queen Dowager!" He clapped. "Bravo, brother. I'm sure that will win you and our family a lot of praise, not to mention you'll give the rebels in the North more cause to rebel against our impious King and his mother."

"Do not do it Henry. You'll just be opening Pandora's box." Ned urged.

"What if I do? Mayhap is better the whole world knows who their true Queen Dowager is. The Lannisters have been nothing but a plague on this Earth and you too for marrying one."

"Do not forget you slept with one while I only married their adopted offspring and in any case you should be the party more embarrassed because your daughter is twice Lannister while my son is only half. Stop and think what you would lose."

"I don't care! That woman ruined my life. I can't … share my bed with Lyanna without breaking into tears like some ninny and Lyanna is too afraid to comfort me … She ruined my life-"

"You ruined your life, you idiot! You for refusing to listen to us. You could have avoided your daughter all this pain but as usual you thought with your lower extremities rather than your head."

"Well, we cannot all be the great Ned Seymour. Duke of Richmond" he said doing a mock bow. "How many nights did you share her bed before your wife finally agreed to your affair, before she became your wife?"

"It was not like that at all. Anne made no secret of her distaste for Mary until the loss of our children. She came to accept my affair as I came to accept hers. We cared nothing for each other."

"You are lying, big brother. You did care for her. You said so yourself, she was beautiful, she was rich. You cared for her money and she cared for you –at the beginning but you always let your work get in the way. Mary was different though, the beautiful Queen of Westeros was the greater prize. She had everything you wanted, flaming hair, riches, royalty. Anne was your ladder while she was the ultimate prize."

"Do not compare Mary with Anne. Mary possessed my heart and she had mine in her safe-keeping. Anne never cared for me except when she didn't have a good fuck and lance between her legs."

"You lie to yourself just as you lie to me right now. If you refuse to act, mayhap I shall."

"Do not be stupid Henry, go back to your wife. Ask her what you asked me and she will say the same thing."

Henry strolled out of the room. Ned looked down at his feet. He had to do something about Henry. But for now he was more interested in what he would do to protect his wife, the life of their unborn child, by protecting Cerse's little bastard.

He was aware of sacred oaths and how important they were to those who followed the religion of the new gods in Westeros. He'd asked Melissandre if this was the case with his wife. Her response crashed all his hopes and confirmed what he already knew but refused to believe. Mary had made an oath to the Almighty and Melissandre's red god to spare her child if He would spare the life of her niece as well.

Such things were dangerous, Melissandre warned. He did not believe in superstition but he had seen the red god at work. He knew Melissandre's god to have power. Unlike any other faith he had ever witnessed, including his, the red witch's deity was always present and he was more unforgiving than the Christian God. Ned knew he was not to be trifled with.

He visited his son's chambers where he saw him and Princess Myrcella, Mary's oldest daughter, arguing over a game of chess. "That's my piece. Black pieces are mine!"

"No they are mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Roared Myrcella, her voice holding an imperious tone he had only seen on her step-grandmother and Aunt, Cersei Lannister, and pushed Julian to the ground, then threw the chess-board across the room, and stepped on all the pieces.

"Here, your pieces." She said with a sweet smile, biting her tongue Ned suspected, to keep her from laughing at Julian's misery.

"I will tell mother-"

"I will tell mother." She mocked, sticking her tongue out. She went silent when she caught sight of her stepfather, the Duke of Somerset and Richmond.

"Uncle." She said bobbing a curtsy. Julian followed, his face still contorted in pain and sadness over the broken pieces.

Ned greeted both of them and comforted Julian, promising he would get him a new set. He kissed his son's forehead and shifted his gaze to his stepdaughter. She looked completely innocent with that smile of hers yet she could not help but ask, "Is Cecily dead yet?"

Julian glared at her.

"Well is she?" Myrcella repeated, crossing her arms. "I heard her father say he doesn't want her. Does that mean she is going to go away for a long, long, long, long, long … looooonnng time?"

Julian looked at his father, hoping the answer would be 'no'. To his great relief it was.

A good actress, Myrcella hid her disappointment. "Thank the heavens." Julian said. "When can I see her?"

"Not now Julian, she and your mother are resting. They had a rough night."

"You mean she is getting her ready to take her to Wolf Hall, am I correct, Your Grace?"

"Nay. She will stay with us."

"Oh. Well, I thought a lady of her … breeding, would be raised by good God-fearing Christian folk."

"That is why she is staying with us.' Said Ned quickly but Myrcella's mind worked faster and she interrupted him.

"Good, **strict**, Christian folk. I think Lady Margery Seymour would be a good influence on her. Perhaps her mother will send her to her Aunt, Lady Sudeley. She and her husband, Sir Thomas, seem very fond of her."

"She won't leave us, right father? I do not want her to-"

"It's not what you want little brother, it's what is best for her. She needs to be among her other Seymour relatives. Your parents are too good for her."

_Perhaps it is we who are too good for you, _thought Julian, gritting his teeth.

Ned cleared his throat and said firmly to his stepdaughter they would not discuss this now. "It is of no consequence I guess. If rumors are true, God shall wreck vengeance on her as he did with David's first son and the firstborn of Egypt. I am going to my chambers. Julian … Your Grace. I have a big day tomorrow. I mustn't spoil it." And without preamble she and ladies returned to her apartments.

How will I be able to put up with her? Julian thought aloud.

"It's only for an hour." Ned explained, helping Julian to pick up the rest of the pieces his half-sister had destroyed. "And don't forget –you are there to impress the Queen's brother, His Grace of Cleves. The whole court will be watching and so will your mother and I."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know. It's not supposed to. We all have to be nervous some time, if you weren't you would not give a good impression."

"So you are doing this on purpose?"

"No. I would prefer to have you in the high table next to your royal cousins but your mother insisted and Queen Anna, you know she is a personal friend of us, they want to see you shine and make a lasting impression on the German ambassadors and their Duke."

"What if I fail? What if I dance poorly? What if …"

"If, if, if, the world is full of ifs. Just give your best performance and let us worry about the rest."

Julian nodded then asked, "Is Cecily going to stay with us?"

"Yes, she is. Your mother will make space for her in your toy chamber, if you do not mind of course."

His son shook his head vigorously. Of course he did not mind! This was perfect. Finally he could have a sibling, someone to practice being a big brother who would not bother him or steal his toys, before his brother was born.

"Can I see mother before she wakes. I have a lot to tell her-"

"No, she is still resting. And you mustn't trouble her with this whole affair of Myrcella. It will only hurt her and you know how strong an opinion she has of her."

"But she needs to know."

"I agree but not yet. Give her time, she has a lot to adjust to and so does your cousin. I hope you won't be bothering her."

Julian shook his head lightly. "I promise." He said but Ned could see mischief in his smile.


	46. The Battle Is Won

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Hirst, History and the awesome GRRM. I rule as Goddess Supreme here however.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers and to Mimi Dubois for beta-ing the first half of this chapter.**

**R/R!**

* * *

**The Battle Is Won  
**

**~o~**

**"Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone  
Boy with a broken soul  
heart with a gaping hole  
Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality  
Kissing death and losing my breath**

**Midnight hours**  
**Cobble street passages**  
**Forgotten savages, Forgotten savages**

**Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone**  
**Let her find a way to a better place**  
**Broken dreams and silent screams**  
**Empty churches with soulless curses**  
**We found a way to escape the day**

**Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone**  
**Lost in the pages of self made cages**  
**Life slips away and the ghost come to play**

**These are hard times**  
**These are hard times**  
**For dreamers**

**And love-lost believers**

**Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone**  
**Let her find a way to a better place**  
**Broken dreams and silent screams**  
**Empty churches with soulless curses**  
**We found a way to escape the day**

**Candy bar creep show**  
**My highs hit a new low**  
**Marinate in misery**  
**Like a girl of only seventeen**  
**Man made madness,**  
**and the romance of sadness**  
**Beautiful dance, that happened by chance**  
**happened by chance**

**Candy bar creep show  
My highs hit a new low  
Marinate in misery  
Like a girl of only seventeen  
Man made madness,  
and the romance of sadness  
Beautiful dance, that happened by chance  
happened by chance  
Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone  
Let her  
Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone  
Let her  
Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone  
Let her  
Dig up her bones, but leave her soul alone  
Let her."**

**~ "Bones" by MS MR**

* * *

"_Everyone is mine to torment!"_

**~Joeffrey Baratheon in Game of Thrones s. 3 trailer**

* * *

**Fall 1544 – Summer 1545**

Cersei Lannister rode forth to meet her daughter Mary, the Queen Dowager of Westeros and her new son.

"He's beautiful." Cersei said, her eyes wide at the golden locks, the stunning emerald eyes and his flawless, fair skin. _He is perfect. A true Lannister. "_Your husband must be very proud."

"He is." She said showing her best smile while giving her son away to her mother to cradle.

"There, there my little lion." She cooed. He looked just like Joeffrey but taking a closer look, she could see more of his father in him.

"He is his father's son." Mary confirmed, voicing her mother's thoughts. "Ned dotes on him and as for Lady Margery, she says she's seen no better baby."

"That's how all grandmothers are Mary. They dote on their children, especially the flawed ones. They want to make up for their mistakes and heaven alone knows Lady Margery made so many."

"I think you're being too unfair. You cannot fault Lady Margery for everything. She's raised four … three sons, two of them outstanding men, one of them my husband who's risen so far, higher than anyone would have expected from a Wiltshire knight" Mary explained, her cheeks flushing at the mention of everyone at her accomplishments "and the other a great, albeit with much needed refinement," she mumbled under her breath. "Nobody could have achieved what they did without a great woman as her." Cersei did not miss the omission regarding the middle Seymour brother.

She giggled. "You talk about Henry Seymour. I'm sure you know the truth about now and the nature of my relationship with him and your husband."

"I know Ned and Henry are grandfather Tywin's baseborn sons and I do not care. Ned has been good to me, both as a husband and as a lover. He's given me children and he's supported me in everything-"

"Except this. Having your mother visit you and your children and making me their godmother."

"Ned will always have something to be angry about. He is very good about masking his feelings which I'd rather he didn't but finding out his father, a man he worshipped to a certain point, was not his father changed his world view."

Cersei nodded to Mary to continue. "He's become more … aggressive, I think, you could say. He sees an enemy in every Lannister but he cannot take any action because that would mean hating himself."

"You always had the gift for speech. I'm very proud to see you've kept that and your common sense. But," she said before Mary could give her thanks, "it makes no difference. We are all responsible for our actions. Your mother-in-law knew what she was getting herself into when she shared my father's bed."

"Did she love him?" Mary wondered aloud. If anyone knew her grandfather better, it was her mother who spend most time with him. Her Uncles too, but Mary got the sense they never really knew him as Cersei did. Probably because Cersei was like him –practical, with nerves of steel, she was never afraid to take on anyone and anything to get what she wanted.

"I do not know." Cersei said, suddenly stiffening. The baby soft mewing broke her chain of thought. "You are very beautiful little one." Cersei said looking down at her grandson. Perfect, she thought once again, caressing his fair cheeks. He'd grow to be as fair and handsome as his older half brothers –Joeffrey and Jaime's sons, Jaeherys and Arthur respectively- and his older brother, Julian. Cersei wondered what fate would await him with Ned Seymour as his father?

She laughed mentally. He would probably betroth him to one Dudley's meek, plain-faced daughters to end tie both families together and end the rivalries between him and John Dudley.

"To answer your question, I do not think my father loved anyone more than my mother did. He talked about her constantly –they were equal partners –he, the brains, and she –the muscle. It was very unusual for them to take such roles but my mother was not afraid to show her strength. It was not a physical one –her weapons were her words and her shield her tears. She knew how to balance them out and played the perfect victim when it was required of her." She turned to Mary. "You reminded me of her." She made a confession to her daughter she wanted to name her Joanna instead of her sister but she chose not to.

"Why?" Mary was intrigued. She would have been honored to have been named after such a strong woman.

"I was very close to my mother Mary, I didn't want to take something of your true mother away. It would have been hypocritical and foolish of me. Your mother after all, was a great woman as well. From what I learned of your father and Don Caroz at the time, fearless as well."

"She may have given birth to me but you raised me." Mary said, taking little Christian from her mother's arms. She was careful not to wake him.

* * *

Angelina snuck in her father's carriage to visit her cousin. "Angie, what are you doing here?" Never mind that, her cousin said to herself. "Your father will be angry at you!" _And me,_ she thought desperately. Of all her family, it was her Uncle Thomas she feared the most. At least with Lady Margery you knew what to expect but it was not so with Thomas Seymour. His mind was always concocting a similar scheme behind that playful smile.

Her Aunt was worst, Angelina claimed. Her mother was impulsive but growing up in Westeros and England's treacherous court had made her patient and made her more deadly.

"Father will not know. Before he leaves I will sneak back into the chest where I came from and when we head back, he will not know the difference. See? It's a great plan."

"I am not-" Unfortunately for Angelina and Cecily who was about to give her opinion, it was not. Her father bellowed "Angelina back to the carriage."

Angelina looked like a lost puppy scurrying to her cousin's side. "But father-"

"No buts, back to the carriage now!"

She whimpered as if somebody kicked her and gave a tearful glance to Cecily then bowed her head to her father and headed back to their carriage.

"It was not her fault." Mary said, having witnessed the whole scene. That natural instinct to defend her child, manifested itself as she passed through him and knelt to Cecily, kissing her forehead.

"I suggest you take your hatred elsewhere Lord Seymour, we have no need of prejudice in this house."

Thomas said nothing but gave one pitiful look at his sister in law. She didn't know the curse she'd invited on their home. Ned had to be mad to allow that critter to sleep in the same mansion as his children but then again, Ned always had a weakness for flame-haired vixens.

* * *

From the North of the Wall in Westeros, Mance Rayder and his group of wildlings fled South; Winterfell did not want to receive them but there were too many and Lady Catelyn Stark, ruling Winterfell in her daughter's absence could not turn them away when they needed a lot of able bodies. She was not content with her decision but Ser Bolton praised her for decision. His son was among the new Winterfell gentry. Men who'd made their money trading and selling with European countries.

Catelyn was disgusted by the man's bastard son. She couldn't help but see Lyanna Snow in every bastard. The living, walking, and talking reminder her husband had forsaken his oath with another woman. Even when it was prior to their marriage, Catelyn could never forgive him but after their son was born (the first of many she would bring him and like their older brother, they would not live more than a day), that little boy became the light of their world. She even allowed him to name him Robb after his best friend, King Robert (then). Then the dark times came. Boy after boy, Catelyn could not give her husband the heir he desired yet Ned never betrayed her with another woman, never abandoned her in her time of need. He was always there for her; theirs was a marriage any couple could envy.

She turned Lyanna then, as the source of all her troubles. She'd never gotten used to her husband's old gods. She kept her religion of the new gods, the Seven, and Ned allowed her and Septa Mordane to introduce their daughters to the new religion. Arya, like her father, would not accept them. For her the old gods were the only true gods and cared very little for theological discourse. Sansa however was a lively child who was always eager for a debate and to please her mother strived to do good in everything she and Septa Mordane taught her.

But Lyanna … A girl of only seven when she neared her and Sansa, when Arya was still too young to walk, and asked if she could attend the Septa's lessons. Catelyn outright said no but the little bastard kept begging until Cately grabbed her and pulled her ebony little locks from her hair that she bled and cried for days. Her father was away on business for King Robert that when he came he hardly noticed, for her bruises had healed.

Catelyn could not hide her glee. She felt disgusted, a part of her wanted to die just there for sporting these feelings. When she found out that Lyanna had lost her boy and that the rumors surrounding her _daughter_ were true. It was wrong and she should have begged her Gods' forgiveness but what about her boys, everything she had lost, including her husband?

This was the Gods exacting vengeance on her husband's sin taking what Lyanna wanted the most in this Earth. Just as Catelyn she would never have the joy of raising a son and she would walk the Earth miserable until the day she died. But then, oh do the Gods love humor! Catelyn found out she'd given birth a to a healthy baby boy.

_Lannister!_ Was all Catelyn could think of. If the rumors were true –and Catelyn was sure they were- Lyanna had married a Lannister and that's how Catelyn would see that child, as another enemy that needed to be destroyed.

* * *

"Something scared them." Henry said, stating the obvious to his older brothers regarding the sudden migration of the wildlings to South of the Wall.

"I could care less what a group of savages do." Cersei said entering the room. She took her seat in the high table, next to her daughter in law, the present Queen of Consort, Anna of Cleves. _Not for long_ –Cersei thought eying the little chit with glee. Her last pregnancy had ended in failure. A stillborn.

Anna did not miss the malice shining in Cersei's stunning emerald eyes. I will get you soon, they were telling her. But Anna was not going to let this woman –or anyone for that matter- bring her down and take her rightful place.

Henry avoided Cersei's eyes. He excused himself from the high table on the basis he had to watch over his wife. He wasn't entirely lying. Lyanna's pregnancy worried him and although she urged him not to stress himself, it was her over-stressing that worried him.

He'd prayed day and night for forgiveness. If he could go back … he would have taken Cersei's child … both of them and threw them into the fire where she threw her rightful heir. His little son.

Lyanna told him how he had the brightest eyes, ocean-green , a perfect mixture of Stark and Lannister, fair skin, her black ebony hair and best of all, he was not born a bastard.

Cersei paid him no attention. As long as he kept the end of the bargain, she wouldn't be bothered.

* * *

"_I will kill everyone and everything that defies my rule. I will crush them and feast on their dead children's bones."_ Mary woke with a jolt. The same phrase uttered by her late husband, had been uttered albeit with finer words, by her brother. Harold intended to maintain peace and order in his kingdom but men had to submit, men had to accept him and Anna as their legitimate rulers, the only couple fit to rule.

The Catholics in the North cursed in Anna, accused her of being a hypocrite and blamed the Queen Dowager for all the kingdom's evils. The plague that had taken most of the North's population had taken away their faith, switched their loyalties.

"There is a beast in every man and it manifests when you put a sword in his hand." She turned to Ned, shaking her head.

"I refuse to believe that. Joeffrey was a tormentor but he was no fool when it concerned his throne. He knew how to use his strength. Harold has lingered far enough-"

"Your brother was wise. If we did what your mother suggested your brother would long had been deposed in favor of the rose of York."

"You and my Uncle Tyrion disposed of them." Mary said, feigning no approval for their actions. Though they had rarely seen each other, she was fond of the memories she had of Reginald Pole and the time they spent together when her governess, Lady Salisbury would bring him and her other sons to play.

"That is what brawling is. You cut the head of snake and eliminate all risk of uprising." Ned said harshly.

"So you do admit hard measures should be taken."

"I don't. Nothing would please me more than seeing these rebels crushed. I know I would not shed a tear for them, but these are men at arms, with the support of your cousin and the Tyrells and Lady Stark whom they fight for. Most of the English barons have joined them including those your mother, your birth mother the Spanish Princess, was very fond of."

"My mother's friends have been long gone."

"Some remain. Their children have joined their ranks and they have given up their entire fortunes to see us all dead."

"I don't believe they reached this conclusion alone." She said, thinking of the one woman capable of brewing such a plot.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. They are marching against us. Any day they will storm the Capital and they are not hesitating. Westeros will not reach us in time."

Mary was afraid for the first time of her family's actions. This was Joeffrey's legacy, her mother's legacy. No sin would go unpunished and Henry had been dumb enough to give these rebels the tool for their demise. He'd revealed the truth of his relationship with Cersei and their daughter's parentage. The Seymours, Lannisters, Tudors, it made no difference anymore. They were being cursed. In their eyes, they were all the same.

* * *

In the North Catelyn prepared for her long voyage to Cadiz. When she reached the city, she was received with high honors by the Emperor himself.

"It's been a long time, Lady Catelyn. You don't remember me I reckon. I look like my father save for my unfortunate large chin." He said in high jest. Catelyn joined the rest in laughter, though she did not feel like laughing.

Once they were in his privy chambers he asked her about her daughter.

"Winterfell is in your daughter's possession. Lady Sansa Tudor, the Duchess of York. Naturally, it is now in your possession but how long it will last in your hands, ah now there is the question. I don't want to engage in a war where there is no virtual chance of winning. I'm not in it for the money, if that was it, I would plunge myself meaningless in every venture my councilors bring me forth without a single care for the future."

"Your Grace, I understand your reservation, where I in your place I would take a similar position but …" she licked her lips, hesitating for a bit, and then looked back up at him. "surely you of all Christian Kings see the profit in this." He straightened up in his chair. She had gained his full attention and she knew it. Now, to keep those attentions, "You would have England in the palm of your hand with France being given their part. They've made a claim on Calais since the war with France started, since the third Edward of England declared war on their country and since Henry, the sixth of his name, lost all of France except for that city."

"Why would I give that womanizer a part of my conquest?"

"It would be prudent milord. He is after all your ally and he bears greater injury."

The Emperor was not pleased at being corrected but realizing he had no other way to appease his temporal ally, he nodded to Lady Stark. "Very well," he said. "let Francis have Calais and the ports for all I care. As long as the bastard does not make a claim on my territories."

"Of course he shall not Your Grace." Said Catelyn, speaking with other-worldly wisdom.

"What more do you want?"

Charles whispered a name only they could hear in his native tongue, German. His guards, she noted were not the usual German or Flemish he was accustomed to but Spaniards. He does not even trust in his own countrymen. She admired Charles for his courage. At sixteen he had inherited his mother's rightful kingdom and the joint crowns of Aragon and Castile. By Salic law he was heir to the Crown of Aragon but he'd stolen his mother's right to rule Castile. In the tradition of many Spanish Queens past, she could have become one of the greatest. Her mother's heir, Brandon used to say to her, her first betrothed before the mad King, Aerys, killed him. He'd met her and had nothing but a good opinion of her. Capable, sane, well into her faculties but her father had invented that lie. They said she was mad and everyone to this day believed it so.

"How is your mother?"

Charles cocked his head. He decided to humor her, "She is doing well." Then he realized what she was asking and rose abruptly from his chair. "I will not permit it. Whatever malady she suffers, her captivity has worsen it tenfold."

"She will be under your orders and your governors' orders." Cate said patiently.

"How much do you want England to burn?"

"Not England, only the Lannisters and every one of their progeny." As far as she was concerned the Tudors were now more than ever related to the Lannisters. There may still be hope, Charles said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Lady Jane Grey is the oldest of Frances Grey's daughters, the Marchioness of Dorset."

"Is she not too young for Your Grace's son, Prince Philip?"

"Nonsense. My son Philip is of the right age and marriages have been arranged with a greater age difference. Plus, she will suit my son. I fear Isabella is turning too much of a fanatic for my liking and with these Spaniards conspiring on every turn, blaming me for shutting their loud ways, for introducing courtly manner –I think this mousy little Heretic might be what my son needs."

"Her grandfather will not give her up and her mother I am afraid, will not let you take her daughter away from her. She has plans to marry her to one of John Dudley's younger sons."

"Nonsense! No one has ever refused me." Charles said imperiously, waving his hands as if clearing the matter.

_What about Mary Tudor?_ Cate thought.

"So it is settled then?" She asked.

He nodded giving a wide grin. "Lady Stark, nature truly did you wrong in making you a woman."

_On the contrary milord. Nature did me good making me a woman. _Men's minds were slow and ruled by passions. Not women, they could wait, wait for years to unleash their vengeance. They were unforgiving, calculate, and merciless.

Cat would not rest until ever Lannister and Tudor was wiped out from the face of the Earth. The Emperor could have the mousy little lady for his son. She did not care, as long as he fulfilled the end of the bargain and released her daughters from Lannister and Tudor bondage and returned them with their offspring to their rightful place in Winterfell.

* * *

Mary could hear the shouts from the people outside of London. The voices of those that condemned them were lost by the strong clamor for their King Harold, whom they cried was their only true and legitimate King. The son of old King Hal since he'd left no others besides the Duke of York, legitimate or illegitimate.

Harold visited Mary and Ned's apartments. "Sister." He said, not sparing a glance to Ned. He was still angry over his brother's outburst. A lot could have been avoided if he had remained quiet. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips then kissed her brow.

"Don't-" she said but her voice betrayed her. He hushed her and gave her light peck at her lips. "It will go as it should. God will stand by our side. I've left Anna in charge-"

"Anna! But Harold, she has no experience-"

"Hush Mary. She is my wife and I trust her."

"You need more than a trust. Leave your mother, she could do well-"

Ned cleared his throat and Mary turned. She knew he didn't approve but giving him one of her famous looks, he looked away and she turned back to Harold. "Please Harold, the realm's sake could very well depend on it. She's been Regent before-"

"Mary, it's been decided. The Privy Council approves of my decision." So does your husband, was the hidden message. She shook her head. But he explained to her that even her son, Jaeherys had said it would be wiser to put Lady Anna, his Queen at the forefront. "Besides," he assured her putting two fingers to her lips, seeing them tremble. "she shan't be alone. Cromwell, Norfolk and the rest shall be there to counsel her."

"And you. Can you promise me you and my husband's luck will be the same as ours?"

"Unfortunately I cannot but you shall be safe here in the Great Halls of Westminster and Placentia." Then he added, kissing her forehead yet again "I promise." And he nodded to the Duke of Richmond and Somerset, signaling to join him.

The time had come to prove themselves, not just to their loved ones and their families, but to the country as a whole. There was no room for two, let alone three Kings. England would remain his.

But seeing his sister's expression pleading with him not to take him away yet, he acceded to her request and granted her –what could be her last- moment with her husband.

They stripped naked and taken by their most basic instincts they consummated their passion under the painted ceiling of Westminster Palace. "I love, I love you …" He cried then his cries turned to moans and crying out in ecstasy, Ned had to silence her by taking possession of her mouth. Just as he was about to release, he thought for a second if he should. What if he got Mary with child? What if she died while that child was in her womb? What if that child was raised by the enemy, treated cruelly, like a spoil of war, taught to be ashamed of his or her parentage? No. Ned could not allow that. But his logic was overcome by the strong pull of their bodies and the need to have her. Damn her. After all these years, she still did not know the power she possessed over men. Taken by his primal instincts he thrust his lance against the soft nub of flesh and spurted his seed.

The feeling of his white hot seed entering her sent her mind reeling. Her hands dug and squeezed into the cushion of her mattress as he continued to piston. A tremor shot through her body as sue felt her soul was being ripped from her body. "Ned." She whispered, barely an audible whisper but he heard it and painfully withdrew from her.

He cupped her face. She was still in a daze, confused to her surroundings. When she saw her husband though, she recognized him and smiled. "Ned." She moaned feeling his member tickle her as he joined their bodies. She laughed weakly and feeling herself fading, she gave him one smile before she allowed herself be taken by Morpheus to the land of dreams.

* * *

"How did your wife take the news?" Ned asked, feeling it would be nice for a change to talk of something other than his relationship or the scandal surrounding their family.

"She is strong. She appeared nervous, said nothing for a whole night then I woke to find my dreams come true." He said with that usual cryptic smile.

Ned was not even going to bother asking. He didn't need to. Thomas told him. "Lusty vixen before I knew it, she sucked me harder and sucked me dry."

"I don't suppose you will tell this story all the way to our camp."

"Of course not. I am leaving all the lewd details out." Thomas said with a mischievous smile that only made his brother curse himself for even asking.

As promised, Thomas talked about his daily experience with his wife prior to leaving, leaving all the lewd details out of course. "You got the red hot haired lioness while I have the lusty she-wolf."

"Thank you Thomas, I am glad you feel very fortunate. Try to keep your fortunes in mind when we are in the battlefield."

This only made him laugh harder. "Why? Is that going to make me fight better, braver?" He shook his head. "No, Ned. I am not some love-struck fool. I'm not going to let my feelings cloud me from my objective. Arya knows this and she bloody told me so before she said her goodbyes in …ahem …_ kind_ fashion."

Ned rolled his eyes.

"Thomas, she said, if you dare to think of me while in the battlefield, I hope they plunge a sword through your heart because I didn't marry you for that useless organ, I married you for your lance as well as you married me for your cunt and as long as that's not harmed you can return home."

"How can you put up with her?" Henry asked. His brothers insisted he stayed in London to look after their mother, his wife Lyanna and their newborn son, Humphrey Seymour but he refused. He wanted to fight alongside his brothers to prove he was not useless and –if fortune smiled on him and he got out of this alive- redeem himself.

"And you don't sleep with a knife under your bed? If I were you, I would keep one and a servant to guard my back at all times."

"You judge her too quickly. Arya is … especial." Was all Thomas could say without risking to become the ridicule of his younger brother.

Ned smirked. His brother would never admit he loved the wench. Thomas was too proud, more than he. He would wink on other women on occasions just to prove to others he was still the same old Tom, but he and his mother knew better. Arya had changed him.

The sound of the trumpets broke him from his chain of thought. The battle was about to begin and as his brother said to Henry, they had to eradicate all worries and thoughts of their wives. Mary's image would only distract him from the battle and he had to concentrate. He told himself what waited after was worth it.

* * *

Mary nestled her son Christian against her bosom. Cersei Lannister had them locked in the Queen's chambers. She wore a breastplate on top of her pink velvet gown. It was a symbol of her courage.

Sansa asked Arya why wasn't she in the royal nursery. "It's simple," Arya said in a careless tone, "my children don't need me anymore. They have their nurses and their governesses and governor to look after them."

"How can you say that?"Arya merely smiled. "If this is truly the end, if they storm the capital-"

"If, if, if, so what if they do? At least some justice will be done and they will all be dead."

"Who?" Asked Sansa although she already knew the answer.

"The Lannisters." Arya said coldly. It made Sansa shiver.

"You sound more like a mother."

"At least she has common sense. She ordered the Emperor not to harm our children but I don't believe he will fulfill his promise."

"Neither do I." said Lyanna just coming into the Queen's chamber, sitting next to her sisters.

"Lyanna, darling …" Cersei said. She crooked her finger beckoning her to join her and Mary. "Come here, bless us with one of your stories."

"I don't have nothing to say-"

"Nonsense. Surely a sweet little angel like yourself has many stories to tell." Her eyes moved to her sisters. "What did you say to your sisters little darling?"

"Nothing Your Majesty, I was merely remarking on your courage."

Cersei let out a raucous laughter. Some of the women below the dais looked up surprised but they were too much in their own world and the sound of cannon fire.

"I do not think this is something to laugh at, Your Majesty." Arya said, raising her voice in the vain hope all the women would hear her but they were too afraid to concentrate on anything other than the battle being waged outside. Their eyes were almost glued to the windows while others had their backs turned, kneeling to the floor and crossing themselves, and holding both hands in prayer as Sansa was doing –although she showed less fervor.

_Christian_s, thought Arya. She would never understand them.

"Why is that Lady Sudeley? Don't the Gods want us to wear a smile before the hours of our death?"

"Surely you don't mean it." The Duchess of York said, ending her prayers abruptly as soon as she heard the Queen speak.

"Don't I? I am being realistic. If you possessed half the reason you ought to know, cry, weep, it will not make a difference once your darling mother's soldiers cross these doors."

"My mother would never allow me or Arya to be harm."

"Ah, so we have the little wolf's daughter admitting her mother's everlasting love for her daughters, but tell me little dove, what about your sister, Lady Sudeley? Will she be spared?"

Cersei laughed at her silence. "I thought so. You might wish for my death and it's well understood but you would do well Lady Sudeley to be reminded once those soldiers cross those doors they will be merciless with you. And so with you little dove, Arya here might scream and fight but in the end they will fuck us and strip us naked to be fucked by his companions. Your children will be thrown out the windows and the girls will share your fate or turned to slaves. No one will be spared."

"I don't believe it." Sansa said tersely. "My mother and the Emperor's soldiers would never allow for such crimes –"

"Oh shut up you little fool. You don't know anything except the songs you grew up with. Why don't you go and join these other hens and pray."

"Mother, I think what Lady York is trying to say is that she believes her mother has no knowledge of the Emperor's orders. His Imperial Majesty is after all, well known for his deception, and deceiving frail widows is his every-day jobs. I am sure sister" she said to Sansa "that your mother will be appalled once she knows of the Emperor's cruelty."

"That is," intervened Arya, "if we survive."

"Very good Lady Sudeley. A toast, you are a credit to Winterfell." Cersei said, content to see both Stark sisters had grown silent. Lyanna however, kept watching her but Cersei paid her no heed.

She grew bored with the silence. Mary was talking to Sansa and some of their ladies, trying to calm them down when suddenly the doors burst open, everyone screamed but both Queens rose and glared at them and everyone went silent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cersei was the first one to ask, followed by Mary who did so in a calmer fashion, making the Palace guard relaxed and confident to deliver the Queen Regent's message.

"A regiment of King Charles has crossed Dover."

"It will be days before they reach us, we have fortifications-"

"Milady you don't understand." The frantic man said. "They are outside the palace!"

"What?!"

"Her Majesty has given orders everyone be moved-" but Cersei did not hear the end of his sentence. She threw him to the ground and walked, literally walked over him.

Mary did not try to trail after her. She looked out the window at the night sky. It was illuminated by gunpowder and the archer throwing arrows dipped in sulfur to make the flame outstanding.

This is it –she thought. If Ned did not make it, if they stormed the castle, it would all be over. She wished if it was so that Ned would die -for there would be nothing else to return to but sorrow.

* * *

Julian was summoned by his grandmother by Grand Maester Pycelle. He'd seen him slip something in his grandmother's hand, a bottle with a yellow liquid. He wondered what it was but he was not going to ask her.

He shifted uncomfortably in his grandmother's lap. "Calm my sweet, no one is going to hurt you."

"But they are still fighting." He said neutrally, not bothering to look in her eyes. He feared he would find the truth of the outcome.

"Have I ever told you the story of the mother lion and her cub?" He shook his head. "In the woods lived a mother lion and her cub."

"In the King's wood?" Julian asked, remembering how her mother spoke so fondly of Westeros.

Cersei smiled, she seemed on the verge of tears but like a lioness she restrained herself. "Yes my love, the King's woods." She smiled at him very proudly, trying to distract him as he gazed at the door in front of them. "There lived a mother and her cub and she loved him very much. But there … were other things that lived in the woods …" her voice darkened, her eyes saddened as she remembered her consummation night with Robert, her first husband, and Henry's betrayal. "Evil things."

"Like what?" Julian asked, his eyes still glued to the door.

"Like Stags."

"Stags aren't evil, they only eat grass."

Oh! If only he knew the true evil of men. Cersei begged the Gods for the first time in her life, he'd never know. "And wolves." She finished.

"And they could hear them howling in the night. Little cub screamed. His mother said: you are lion my son, you mustn't be afraid. One day all the beasts will bow to you. You will be King. All the stags will bow, all the wolves will bow. The bears in the North and the foxes of the South, all the birds in the sky and the beasts in the sea. They will come little lion," Cersei caressed his cheek. He was a little version of her and Jaime. In this light, she could see nothing of his parents in him. "to rest a crown upon your head. The cub said will I be strong and fearless like my father? Yes –said his mother. You'll be strong and fearless like your father." She took out the bottle Pycelle had given her and he could have imagined it but he swore the liquid shined but perhaps it was just the effect of the candlelights on every side of the wall. She opened it and thrust it into his hand and raised it to his lips. "I will keep you safe … my love. I promise you."

And then the doors were opened. No! Thought Cersei, cursing herself for letting Julian drop the bottle. To her surprise it was Fifth English Regiment with all three of the elder Seymour brothers, Lord Somerset at the head and then …

Jaeherys! With Queen Anna at his side. He took off his helmet confirming her suspicions. He walked in, gallant and proud. "Jaeherys!"

"The battle is over! We have won!" He said patiently and neutrally as his great-grandfather and former Hand would have said.

Cersei sobbed. Overwhelmed she embraced Julian and kissed his forehead, then his hair that was drenched in sweat from the anticipation he had experienced.

It was over. Thank the Gods. No! Her family, it was all over! Julian watched his father, too confused to make out what was happening. Was it really over? Were they truly safe?

Ned smiled at his son then at Jaeherys who sported the first smile ever since he stepped into English shores.


	47. Black Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners, the Tudors belong to History and Hirst's and Showtime's interpretation of them and GOT belongs to HBO and GRRM. I, however, rule as Goddess Supreme in this AU.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and recommended this fic. You are awesome.**

**We are nearing the end so be sure not to miss a thing, what's being said in this chapters will become very important for what's going to happen next to your favorite characters! ;)**

* * *

**Black Hearts**

**~o~**

**"Oh, life is bigger**  
**It's bigger than you**  
**And you are not me**  
**The lengths that I will go to**  
**The distance in your eyes**  
**Oh no, I've said too much**  
**I've said it all**

**That's me in the corner**  
**That's me in the spotlight**  
**Losing my religion**  
**Trying to keep up with you**  
**And I don't know if I can do it**  
**Oh no, I've said too much**  
**I haven't said enough**

**I thought that I heard you laughing**  
**I thought that I heard you sing**  
**I think I thought I saw you try**

**Every whisper**  
**Of every waking hour**  
**I'm choosing my confessions**  
**Trying to keep an eye on you**  
**Like a hurt, lost and blinded old, fool**  
**Oh no, I've said too much**  
**I've said it all**

**Consider this**  
**Consider this hint of the century**  
**Consider this slip**  
**That brought me to my knees pale**  
**What if all these fantasies**  
**Come flailing around**  
**And now I've said too much**

**I thought that I heard you laughing**  
**I thought that I heard you sing**  
**I think I thought I saw you try**

**That was just a dream**  
**That was just a dream**

**That was just a dream  
Try, cry, why, try  
That was just a dream  
just a dream, just a dream..."**

**~ "Losing My Religion" by R.E.M.  
**

* * *

_"It's been a while since I could hold my head up high,_  
_and it's been a while since I've said I'm sorry"_

_~"It's Been A While" by Staind_

"_The Revenge you want will be yours in time."_

_~Varys; Game of Thrones season 3 Trailer_

* * *

**Summer – Fall 1545**

"It's been a long time, mother." Mary nodded and threw herself in her son's arms, dismissing all protocol. "Oh Jaeherys! I thought you'd never come!"

"He was not about to, Your Grace, but Her Majesty, my loving sister, Anna, reminded me of my duty to your House and what greater gift to give to my betrothed."

Cersei turned, surprised, to Harold. He sheepishly grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Anna stole the words right out of his mouth. "It has been done, Your Majesty. Sister, will you accept my brother's proposal? His Grace has come on your family's request."

It was a request done under pressure that sounded more like a command. She shifted her gaze uncomfortably from her mother to her brother then to his wife, Anna, and his brother, her intended betrothed, the Duke William of the Julie-Cleves-Berg.

"My Lord," she said solemnly as if she was going to her funeral. "it shall be as my brother commands and nothing would make me happier than to please him, pleasing you."

"Then it is settled." William said clapping his hands, cheerful at the outcome of events.

This was the sacrifice that every daughter had to make. Mary and her mother realized that and hid their solemn faces.

Anna felt the deeper sorrow. She was a great friend of Joanna and now the younger Tudor member felt as if she had been betrayed by the only member of her family whom she'd ever trusted fully besides her older brother, Thomas (whose unfortunate death had created a hole in her sister Sansa, which she felt she'd never recover).

Anna wished she could tell her how much she was against this decision, but she had no other choice. It was either that or let England fall under Imperial, Tyrell, French, and Northern forces. She had to do what was necessary to protect this kingdom, this country that had welcomed her and taken her into their bosom. She saw these people as her own. She's taken the position not only as their Queen Consort to their benevolent King but also as mother to his people. She could not abandon them in their moment of need to please her conscience.

That is what ruling meant –abandoning your conscience for the sake of your country and the greater good. Only this time she had paid a steeper price but she was willing to pay it again if she had the chance, because, as soon as she heard the cheers from crowds forming outside of Westminster, she knew she had done right.

William looked from his future wife to Anna. Anna was a blond with red streaks in her hair; Princess Joanna was the opposite but in this light –despite the Tudor Princess' stunning emerald eyes like her mother's- they almost looked the same. And indeed, Anna had intended them to look the same so Joanna would look acceptable to William's eyes and the rest of his noble entourage.

She was happy to see Sybilla and her husband, the Duke of Saxony, among them. It had been a long time since the sisters spoke to each other but now that they were reunited, Anna found they had little to speak of each other. Sybilla was a complete domesticated animal and though Anna had never lost her homely touch, she was more a political animal now than a domestic one.

"Let us feast and drink in merriment to our triumph." Harold announced with a smile as he described himself to be –merry. He raised his goblet and all others followed. He turned to his wife, the light of his life and grasped her hand. She was the reason they were all here –he declared. She "and" he added –"my nephew and our fellow monarch, my sister's son, His Grace, Jaeherys. Sister, you've played a vital role and your motherhood might have saved us all." Mary blushed and looked away. _Humble as always_ –thought Jaeherys- _and loyal_ -as her mother's motto. Then he turned to his mother. "The realm no longer bleeds because of this great woman who's served it through bitter times and is a credit to her sex. To Queen Cersei and …" he paused turning back to his wife, "to my Queen. You've defended England as I would have had."

Anna could not help her small smile. A smile of triumph –the same one (Cersei noted) she had worn when she announced her brother's army had defeated the French army that intended to cross through Calais to Dover to join the Imperial forces. He was (partly responsible) for their safety and it was impossible not to rejoice without acknowledging the Cleves family, as well as the Baratheon-Lannisters.

Cersei felt powerless against her and immensely frustrated. What was that her father said? There's a tool for every use and a use to every tool. But Anna had turned her into the tool! There was nothing Cersei hated than being used and made to look like a fool. She did not care what the commons said about her. When Henry lived, it was different. She had to rely on them to take care of that pesky little chit, Anne Boleyn and the Howards and Boleyns. But now with the high nobility of England and Westeros siding with her, it was different.

The little chit thinks of herself invincible. We will see how invincible she proves herself when I'm done with her. Two want-to-bes attempted to usurp her throne. _Look where they are now._ Cersei thought smiling, her mind at work. She could still get rid of her.

She clapped to Anna, her eyes demanding everyone followed her. For now she would play the indulgent and grateful mother. Anna smiled, her annoying, proud, little smile, angering her to the point of madness but Cersei controlled her anger and returned her smile. _Let's see how much it lasts you little fool._

"You've made your family proud, sister."

"And you've saved England."

"It was not all me, I assure you. Without the King of Westeros, this would not have been possible."

"But you helped," Anna insisted, "You opened the passage through the heart of France. How many towns did your men raid, how many wives did your men turn widows?"

"All of a sudden you turned into judge, Anna? That's a sudden change from the sweet, shy, plain Anna our mother knew."

"And you" she finished for him, slightly angry that he brought those awful memories when he and their mother made fun of her based on her looks and lack of –as her mother put it- courage. "I don't wish to argue. I merely wish to give you thanks."

"I sense there is more to your gratitude –otherwise" he lowered his voice "you wouldn't be thanking me while looking directly and defiantly in the Queen Dowager's eye."

"No," she admitted "but I want her to know just how useful I am and that her family is not the only one with connections."

"Do not let her get to you little sister. You are not indispensable. It's very rare of me to admit this, but before our father died, he admitted that you were of all his children the one he was most proud of. I never told you so because I thought our father a true loony at the time. I had taken care of our state long before he'd become useless" Anna flinched at the way he referred to his father but he must have not taken notice of it, or simple did not care because he continued. "As I've heard reports from Orlisliger however, I've seen he was right. You have grown since you left Cleves. You are no longer the scared, shy little woman of eighteen. You are a Queen, a mistress in your own right."

"My husband is still King and unless-" she stopped. She could not finish the sentence. Looking to Cersei Lannister who had not spared her a glance as she spun around to meet the Duke of Richmond and Somerset's eyes who seemed unresponsive to her request to carry Julian.

"Unless he were dead," finished William for her, coldly and uncaring of her feelings of her husband. "He left you in charge though. Everyone thought he would leave his mother and why not? She seemed the more logical option. She led England to victory against the dreaded Scots and defended it from the Pilgrimage of Grace and got rid of the York menace when no one else had the stomach to do it. She has nerves of steel, she is as good as any other –where she a man" he emphasized, "but Harold chose you. Now why is that?"

Anna did not like sarcasm. "If the Queen hates me so much, she can tell it to my face. I'd be more than welcome, nothing irritates me more than falsehood."

"It astounds me how you survived this long in this Court with that naivety."

"I am not stupid Wilhem, I know what kind of person and what people expect of me but I still don't enjoy lying."

"You will have to keep playing her game. It's the only way you can be safe."

"It's this what this is come to, for us, women? Lie, cheat, at the expense of men?"

"Ha! I don't see Cersei owing anything to anyone, much less to a man. If there is a woman who is less the victim of men's manipulations, it's her."

He drank from his cup.

"She is her own mistress."

"She is not." Anna said firmly. "She is nothing. She is disgusting and a slave to her passions. Take away her beauty and what do you get?"

**"You?" **He said amused but Anna did not share his amusement.

William chuckled and put his cup down and apologized to his sister. "You know I don't mean to discourage you, but you still have a lot to learn. Everyone in this world has a talent, a purpose if you want to get technical, that he or she must use to get ahead in this world. Yours might not be beauty but thank God you are not ugly either, your plainness has blossomed as your understanding for this Court, and your greatest tools at your disposal are the love you two bear for each other and the trust he and his most important councilor, Cromwell, have placed upon you, and of course your greatest tool of all –you've turned the people in your favor-"

"But?" Anna intervened sensing its coming.

"You haven't used those talents to your advantage-"

"You just said-"

"I know what I said but that's not what you should be using your talents for at the moment. Having the people's support and Cromwell's support, seriously Anna, it should have been enough to ring a bell in your head what your next step must be."

Anna said nothing. She was too stunned to speak. She never gave much thought to her "talents". The Queen and the Lannisters (except for Harold and his siblings) thought nothing more of her than a brood mare and the Flander's mare. Anna pretended to be oblivious to their taunts but Cersei could see how much they hurt her and when they were at mass and Cersei pretended to smile at the Anglican priest, the smile would be for her instead. A smile that revealed how much she despised the German Queen.

Anna had used sweetness and etiquette to fend off Cersei's attacks but mayhap her brother was right.

"The only language Cersei Lannister knows how to speak is cheating, lying, deceiving, killing, and whoring. She is not flawless though. The more she sees her power being slipped and threatened by his puny daughter in law, the more careless she becomes. This is your right moment to strike. Show her what it feels to lose something she loves."

"Cersei loves no one but herself." Anna said biting back her laughter at what her brother insinuated. "Her father is dead and in spite of the great respect she held for Lord Tywin, nevertheless, she never shed a tear."

"We all have our ways to express grief but for the woman it's not grief she experiences but desperation. Lord Tywin was the bastion of strength, now all that is left is her younger brother, the present Lord of Casterley Rock is not exactly her choice of father's heir."

"Who is?" Anna said, incredulous that Cersei Lannister still disapproved, after all of his achievements, of Lord Tyrion. He was a better Warden than Lord Tywin, God rest his soul, had ever been. He was gentle, observant of all the laws, man and his Gods', but he also had an iron fist –when need be.

"You know what I mean. Tyrion and Cersei have never been friends. It's quite ironic, it makes for a good modern day King Arthur."

"I could find no better comparison." Ned said, who had been listening to their conversation from his seat next to Anna, in between her and his wife, Mary.

"Ah, Your Grace, good of you to join us. Brother you said we might need help, so I bring you the greatest man that could help us."

"Me? He should help you. I'm secure for life, with Joanna as my bride, the Emperor will not dare step his foot on Cleves. In addition, he needs trade and no other country has the greatest jewelers and fabric industry than us."

"That is arguable, what about Castile cloth, wool, Your Grace?" Ned asked.

William gave his soon to be brother in law by his impending marriage to Princess Joanna of England, a wry smile. "Very true, Your Grace" he returned with the same tone "but you forget the Spaniards have abandoned much of their local industry for trade in the New World. Something they will regret later on, no doubt." His grin broadened at his sister. "My, my sister. You wily vixen, you are truly a creature of supernatural qualities, an entity of the air. You first tell me you don't have a plan now coincidently His Grace Somerset shows up. How long were you planning to hide this from me?"

"I can assure you I do not know what you speak of but … I do not deny anything you told me before." She said winking at William when the Queen Dowager of England turned her attention back to her grandson, Jaeherys III, King of Westeros.

William lightly said. "You are truly my sister." He said and Anna didn't know what it was but something in his voice –could it be pride?- made her feel proud and happy that William had at last acknowledged it.

* * *

"You and the Queen seemed very engaged in conversation."

"Jealous?"

Mary shook her head immediately. "No. Anna is like a sister to me. She is nothing but sweet, my brother was right in marrying her. I am glad for once my mother was wrong and he decided not to divorce her but …"

"But what?" He asked gently cupping her face.

"I wonder if you are not going too far."

"It is you who are wrong. I am not conspiring and even if I had a desire to, you give little credit to Anna. Anna has the greatest mind, she is calculate and highly observant. She will win over your mother and take all her influence by being sweet alone while your mother's desperation brings her to the brink of madness. Then everyone will realize what's been in front of their eyes and until they now they've taken their blindfold to realize –the young lioness has gotten old and the Queen Consort shall rule in her place."

"I do not dismiss the services she did for the country or her brother's but … I think there is only one Cersei Lannister and there will never be another one like her."

Ned said nothing and Mary knew it was better he did not. They had countless arguments over her mother and Ned knew by now it was impossible to change her mind.

He changed the subject to their oldest son. "You shouldn't have left him out of your care. Where was Lady Bryan?"

"She was watching over Prince George and the rest of my nephews. The girls were being watched by their governess, same as Myrcella-"

"Mary."

"Don't look at me like that! I was helping my mother" Ned let a frustrated sigh "regain control over the frantic women. You weren't there Edward, you didn't see how people were frightened-"

"I was in the battlefield, there were plenty of-"

"Not like this!" She snapped. "You were seasoned, experienced soldiers, men. We were women frightened we would be raped, tortured and very aware that if you lost that our children would suffer our fate or worse … I prayed for your safe return but I couldn't let my love distract me from my duties." She put her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His hands were still to her cheeks. Their faces were so close he could smell the exotic fragrance she wore. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and locked his lips against hers in a passionate kiss she broken seconds after. "I should have taken better care of Julian but you can't be mad at me nor at my mother. Would it have been you and had you had known the battle was lost … wouldn't you have been tempted to do the same?"

Ned did not have an answer for this. His natural answer was No! But the more practical side of him forced him to agree with Mary. By a stroke of luck and genius from the Queen Consort's part, they'd won against the invading forces, but supposing they hadn't and the army storming the castle would have been the Emperor's and King Francis' instead; he knew his son would be the subject of torture and humiliations he did not want to think about.

"It was a humane thing she did." He said and as soon as the words were out of his lips, he couldn't take them back.

"I knew you would understand." She said and allowed him to kiss her for longer time.

* * *

"Julian, come here my sweet." The Queen Dowager called from her resting place in the sette where she lay her eyes down at William and Myrcella, her perfect two little golden cubs, playing one of their silly games in perfect harmony.

She took her step-grandson and placed him on her knee. He was very light, not at all heavy like Tommen was at his age. Jaime, her darling Jaime, her other half, had wrote to her telling her how miserable he was married to another –and, that he still missed her.

Cersei smirked internally. Typical of Lannister men. They always fell for one of their own. Mary as their adopted daughter was the rarity amongst the Lannister. She was not golden haired or green-eyed but she possessed the rarest qualities that made her a gem, even amongst her kind. She was a lioness, flame-haired, dark grey eyes that possessed wisdom beyond her years and Cersei had helped her use all those qualities to her advantage.

She had shared Jaime with her because she had done her duty and given Joeffrey a son and he was magnificent, but, when she believed that Jaime was getting too old, she had done her (against her conscience) another favor and given her the Wiltshire wolf. In a way (she prided herself) she had kept her within the family. Ned Seymour was her half brother and she had seen the looks of desire when he had first saw her. Her daughter had been so aloof. Naïve and hopeful –just as Cersei had been once- she barely noticed him. But that had all changed and they had four perfect golden heads to show from their union.

"Why are you so serious?"

"Father is still upset because he found me with you. He said I should have stayed with the their Highnesses."

"And you should –but you were scared. It was fortunate I found you." He nodded and looked up, his words erasing some of the guilt.

She noticed his eyes were not completely blue. Dark, yes. But not_ completely_ blue. There was some green in them.

He suddenly spoke. "Is it true? The story of the mother lion and her cub and that she loved him very much?"

"Of course it is."

"And the cub did grow to be strong and brave like his father?" Cersei gave him an open smile showing him her flawless white pearls.

"Of course my love and someday you will grow brave and strong like a true Lannister." She said then quickly adding seeing he was shaking his head. "Your father is one of us and just like your siblings, you are a lion my son. You must promise me though, you will never be afraid. Can you promise me that, Julian?" She asked gently brushing her fingers through his golden mane.

"Yes grandmother."

She kissed each cheek and set him down. "Myrcella make room for your brother."

She nodded and told William to move aside which he obeyed. She was the only one of his family he obeyed besides his grandmother and sire.

Julian played uneasy with them. George, he didn't mind but it was Myrcella he didn't feel comfortable with. There was something in his sister's eyes –he couldn't decide what it was - but it was something dark and sinister that made his skin crawl.

* * *

Cecily showed her mother a drawing she'd made of their family. At this point Mary did not even try to correct her. She had been welcomed into her family and albeit her husband was still averse to it, he no longer tried to change Mary's mind.

Mary gawked at the skill Cecily showed. The portraits were even better than the sketches she'd seen from Holbein and other royal painters before their final stages. "My, Cecily it's wonderful. You did this on your own? No help?"

"No help." She confirmed lifting her chin proudly. Mary was very proud of her surrogate daughter. She put her down and stored her sketch, along with others she'd made (years prior) in her bible. Her most prized possession. It had been her mother's, her real mother's. She had not known until she was eighteen and deemed old enough to marry. Cersei had given it to her as a present. She remembered her mother's words that if her birth mother had lived, she would have been very proud of what she'd become.

Cecily returned her from her thoughts when she asked "When is Julian coming?"

"I am not certain. He's with the Queen, playing with Prince George and his sister, Myrcy. I'm sure he will still want to play when he's back." Mary said upon seeing the disappointed look on her face.

"I hope so. I made another sketch for him."

Mary chuckled and knelt besides her to look at her other drawing. "You are turning into quite the artist. Someday it will be your portraits that adorn all of Westminster instead of Master Holbein's."

Cecily smiled proudly. "I hope so! Her Majesty, Queen Anna, said that she would buy all my paintings and turn me into the royal painter if I continue to show progress."

"I'm sure she will." Mary said, smiling encouragingly, feeling glad that Anna was not holding any resentment towards Cecily.

* * *

**"You promised me victory!"**

Isabel tried to calm her husband but he was beyond the point of calm. That witch Catelyn Stark said they could take the city but apparently she hadn't counted on the Queen of England's blasted brother, William of Cleves and her nephew to cross the channel and take his army by surprise!

"My Lord." Catelyn said, keeping her voice firm. She was not some servant he could abuse and order around, she was of the highest noble families in Westeros and of greater birth than he. Her family history span more than eight centuries while his was barely half. "I assure you this is a minor setback. You will have your chance. In the meantime it would be wise if you offer them an apology and tell them you were led by a sick, old, mad widow. It will exculpate you and lay the blame on my doorstep."

Charles looked at the Stark widow. He chuckled. He was in awe of her wisdom. Wily wench if she wasn't so old, he would have married her himself. She reminded him of her Aunt, what he had been told anyway of her. Even her names, Katherine, Catelyn, were similar.

"Very well but you will understand that after this you will have to leave Winterfell in the hands of more able bodies like your son-in-law and his brother and nephew, King Harold and King Jaeherys, respectively." He said as a matter of fact.

Catelyn pursed her lips. She didn't like the idea but she saw no other choice. Cersei had won this time but not for long, she told herself. She would find another way, she didn't know how but she would eventually have her revenge over the Lannisters, especially the Queen.

* * *

Harry knelt before the image of the Virgin. He wondered how so many people had died for this pagan image. How could men have been so entrance that they had been willing to sacrifice their lives, their entire families and country's for her?  
Not until he met Cersei he understood the meaning of sacrifice.

What a fool he'd been. Everyone had warned him but Henry didn't want to listen. How could he? When Cersei was the image of the Holy Mother herself. She had all the qualities that artists ever projected unto the Holy Virgin. Somewhere deep within his psyche he thought that being close to Cersei was like being close to the Virgin itself, he thought … he felt … the closest to God.

What a fool's dream. Just like everything else in his life.

"I thought I would find you here." He turned and found his wife. She took a seat next to where he was kneeling. "Your mother said your twin sister Dorothy and you used to escape here when … when things were not right at home."

"She's not my sister. When we were young we used to dress up. She would put on blond wigs and I would put on a raven one and pretend to be a Seymour. I'd pretend that for once I was my father's favorite."

Lyanna said nothing to this.

"Did you always know she wasn't your sister?" She asked, embracing herself. She was dressed in a purple velvet gown and wore a fur shawl across her neck and a large black surcoat on top of her large gown. Still, it wasn't enough to wear off the chill from the cold weather.

"I suspected. We were complete opposites but we are very much alike in our behavior. And she was always there for me until my mother found Johnny with his crooked legs … It's a miracle one leg healed but he will never run, he will never be a knight like he dreamed of and it's all my fault."

She knelt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself Harry. I wish you really didn't. What that woman did is her doing and hers alone. You played no part in it."

"How can you say that after …"

"Shh … I've tried to put that away from my mind. I blamed you when our son died but then your brothers told me that it was Cersei's doing, that you didn't know the truth."

"Why didn't you speak then?"

"I wanted you to find on your own. Besides, would you have believe me if I told you?"

He shook his head. "Probably not. I was a fool Lyanna, I'm sorry. I made you care for a brat that wasn't even yours and I denied you my heart." He took her hands and gave her lips a peck. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You already know the answer to that. If you don't" she made a pause, chuckling at his confused face, "then you are truly a fool." She returned his kiss. "Of course I forgive you."

Ned looked at the young couple with a smile on his face. The battle was not over though. Cersei Lannister had to pay for all she had done. Melissandre had prophesized that death would come to everyone and everything and only those in her red god's favor would survive.

Regardless of this, he and his family would have his revenge on Cersei Lannister even if it was the last thing they did on this Earth.


	48. Revenge Is Mine Said The Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers and everyone who's supported me, you know who you are, a big thank you to you all.**

**We are nearing the end and caution to everyone reading this, some strong scenes implied and very mature themes. You've been warned!**

* * *

**Revenge Is Mine Said The Lord**

**~o~**

**"Extreme ways are back again  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the window came along  
Extreme ways I know will part the colors of my sea  
It's a perfect colored sea  
Extreme ways that help me  
They help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming home  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it then?  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Extreme sounds have told me  
They held me down every night  
I didn't have much to say  
I didn't give up the light  
I closed my eyes and closed myself  
And closed my world and never opened up to anything  
That could get me at all  
I had to close down everything  
I had to close down my mind  
Too many things could cut me  
Too much could make me blind  
I've seen so much in so many places  
So many heartaches, so many faces  
So many dirty things  
You couldn't even believe  
I would stand in line for this  
There's always room in life for this  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart  
Oh babe, oh babe  
Then it fell apart, it fell apart**

**Hold me, oh babe**

**Oh babe, oh babe**  
**Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe**  
**Then it fell apart, it fell apart Oh babe, oh babe**  
**Then it fell apart, it fell apart**  
**Oh babe, oh babe**  
**Like it always does, (always does), always does (always does)"**

**~ "Extreme Ways" by Moby**

* * *

"_It's been a long time, my old friend …"_

_~Varys; GOT season 3 Trailer 4_

* * *

**Spring 1546**

Lyanna lay her head back. Waking she couldn't ask for a greater sight like the one that greeted her. Her husband's face creased into a smile and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

It was time, she decided. "Little one needs a brother." She said, seeing his smile still plastered on his face, she continued putting his hand on her not yet swollen abdomen. "I think a sister would do him good too."

"You know the answer is no."

"You loved her once."

"Love, no." He said patiently as he could, keeping that goofy grin on his face.

"Alright then." She said not showing her disappointment.

**~o~**

Myrcella pursed her lips then they curved upwards into a smile when her mother's carriage came to pick them up. "Come love, we mustn't keep His Grace waiting."

"Of course mother." Myrcella said. Mary smiled, indulging her in the pride she felt for her and showcasing her adoration for her and Jaime's little girl.

When Myrcella arrived to Richmond palace, previously called Sheen Palace. Her great grandfather, Henry the Seventh had refurbished it after it nearly went down in a fire and renamed it after the title he held prior to becoming King. She went to her sister's quarters and knocked on her open door.

"Come in, Myrcy."

"Your Highness." Myrcella said with her arms crossed. "You must not forget I am of a higher title than you so you must bow to me and call me by my respective title, otherwise I will tell Her Majesty, the Queen Dowager" she specified, "and she will box your ears or whip you, that I am sure."

"She will do no such thing. Queen Anna loves me."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. I said Queen Dowager. You should clean your ears and pay better attention once in a while."

"And you should try to be nicer."

"You should try to be nicer." Myrcella said in a squeaky voice. She hid her laughter behind her well-washed and fair colored hands. Even when she was mean, she possessed immense grace. "You want to know what I heard your parents say?"

"I have no parents. They are not my parents." She said quickly before Myrcella could put more words in her mouth. "Mary and Lord Somerset are my parents."

"Oh so now you've taken their charity for love."

"You mean mistaken." Corrected Cecily, feeling glad that she'd done so. "And no I haven't. Your mother does love me and she is my mama now too."

"You were always dumb. Nobody loves you. You are stupid and your own mother denies you are her offspring. Every courtier from here to the North screams you are a liar and your father an idiot. You are descended from idiots."

"If what you say is true then you just called Her Majesty, Queen Cersei, an idiot."

"No. She doesn't acknowledge your paternity. What are you stupid?" She cockily added –"Of course you are, stupid and naïve." She knelt and cleared the space between them, throwing her dolls away.

Cecily didn't protest. Mary would buy her more.

"Your papa said," said she cocking her head as she started with her story, widening her grin with every word as she waited to see Cecily break in tears. "he doesn't love you anymore. He said you were Cersei's brat and that he will never allow your comeback." However, she never got such satisfaction.

"Is that at all?" Cecily asked calmly. "My father doesn't love me, I am no stranger to this truth. I was never close to my father anyway." She said as if to justify her emotional absence.

Myrcella rolled her eyes. "It's clear you're lying. You love your father and you yearn for his love but his want of forgiveness overpowers his need of you." She rose and ruffled her cousin's hair. "Do not be beside yourself with worry Cecily-"

"I am not" Cecily said but it went unheard.

"-mother feels responsible for you and as long as she lives you will never have want of anything." She said then heeded her mother's calling and left.

* * *

Julian followed his half-sister giggling with their older brother, King Jaeherys.

"Julian, it's good you're here. Come. Myrcella was telling me you have a good singing voice. I made a bet with her that if I'm wrong and I hope not to be for I did not bring a big enough purse to indulge my sister." The three siblings laughed. "So come Julian, let us here you." The high King of Westeros commanded although his tone was light and his manner playful and Julian (feeling at ease with his older brother) heeded his command.

"That's a good voice. A better tenor than the mediocre ones at my Court. Here you go sister." He tossed a bag full of golden sovereigns unto Myrcella who immediately weighed the leather bag in her hand to make sure it was the right amount. When she saw it was, she smiled. "Thank you brother." She said. "The best won today." She boasted.

Both brothers laughed though Julian's laugh was an uneasy one.

Jaeherys wrapped his arm about his shoulders, drawing him near. "Do not pay her any heed. You did well. I wish the prize would've gone to you."

"It's nothing. Your praise is well enough, it's more honest than what everyone else gives me."

Jaeherys' brow furrowed. "Why is that?"

"My parents say I'm their most prized possession but I fear that's their only reason to value me."

"That's not true. Your parents value you for all your talents and you mustn't judge them too harshly. As you just stated, your parents had you under circumstances that had they been in any other place, well … you and their union would have never been. They treasure you because you are the son fate allowed them to keep. You were the son they could take and raise and acknowledge as their own."

"But what about Rickard? He loves mother and so does young Mary."

"They love our mother but not our father and I say this because I think of him my father more than my true sire. He never shed a tear for me or minded me except when he heard I could be sick and even then he never spare me a single care. Believe me Julian, you are truly blessed to have such a man as both your father and sire."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." He said truthfully. "I would never lie to you. I don't think I have the courage even if I wanted to. You are my brother and of all my siblings, you and Myrcella are the ones I feel closest to."

"Jaeherys there is something you should know-" He attempted to tell him the truth about Myrcella but Jaeherys would not let him. He held a hand up to silence him.

"Hush, Julian. Myrcella is your sister, our half-sister. You are old enough to notice the difference, little as they may be and blind to any observer who is not us, they are there for us Lannisters to see. In spite of this, she's still our sister and it's our duty to love her."

"But she's evil!"

"Hush Julian, hush! Do not let your ill thoughts blacken your tongue. Yes, she may not be the most virtuous of young ladies, but she speaks her mind and doesn't she remind you of mother when she does so?"

Julian could not say no to this. Of his two sisters, Myrcella was the only one who'd inherited his mother's will-power although at times Julian wondered if deep down, she also possessed some of her good-will?

Seeing as she was distracted by looking at herself in the mirror while she was reading, only looking down at her book, quickly digesting every word, every passage of her bible, before turning to the other page. Julian guessed not.

"I can still hear you." She said in a soft voice that sounded so much like a nightingale but Julian could hear a second voice beneath, a voice that was as crooked as Myrcella's soul.

* * *

"I thought I told you, you couldn't play with that girl." Arya said light yet firmly to her daughter.

"Yes mother but I thought-"

"You are never to see her again." She said and Angelina knew her word was final. Nevertheless, hearing her parents' muffling sounds at night, she pushed her ear away from their closed doors and ran straight into her cousin's, bribing her chambermaid so she wouldn't be discovered.

"Your parents will kill you now, for sure." Mary said coming into her daughter's bedroom after hearing the laughter from within. She was right to do so. If this had been Ned, he would have returned Angelina straight to her parents and poor girl with a mother as stern as Arya and overprotective father as Thomas, they would not have let the girl out for at least a year! (If not more!)

"Don't be frightened Angie, I will not tell." Mary promised crooking her finger so her niece would come. She did and Mary gently patted her shoulder as her mother often did when she was distressed.

Poor children, thought Mary. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. If only it could be the same with adults. If only adults were just as forgiving.

Her mother always referred to fools as children, people that were in high need of education and experience but perhaps it was they who needed an education from their children.

"Tell you what, how about we play the maiden and the dragon."

Both girls clapped their hands and started arranging wooden blocks and formed an imaginary castle with an open center where two dolls, the maidens, were trapped by the evil dragon.

"Who will play the dragon?"

"I will." Angelina said eagerly with her usual playful smile.

"No, I will!" Cecily shouted.

"Shh," Mary waved her hands down. "quiet, remember we don't want no one knowing Angie is here."

She put a finger to her lips and both girls imitated her. They burst into giggles soon after seeing Mary rolling her eyes.

"I will play the dragon."

"You?" They asked, simultaneously shaking their heads. "No you can't be Aunt Mary, you are a girl. Dragons are male."

"Yes and besides they throw fire from their mouths and you are a lady. Too graceful for that."

"How do you know? My mother singlehandedly defended England from the Scots and my birth mother descended from the great Ferdinand and Isabella, the Catholic Kings, the greatest Kings that Spain" and probably the world –she thought to herself. "ever had. Certainly I can be a dragon." She said justifying herself to the girls.

Both girls looked at each other as if deciding whether or not she could pass the test, after a few passing glances they nodded and said to Mary a quick "Aye."

"Besides," Mary said with mischievous smirk. "I do have red hair."

"So?"

"What are the color of flames? Surely not black, gold or brown." Mary joked with a loud laughter, louder than she intended. Myrcella and Julian overheard along with Ned who'd just came into their chambers. At once Ned knew what was going on and sent the children to their respective rooms. He opened the door slightly and quietly so they would not notice his presence.

He was tempted to tell Thomas but seeing his niece so happy with Henry's bastard, he decided not to.

* * *

"You take too much pride in that girl."

"I have no other daughter besides Myrcella and she's more attached to my mother and Mary, well our young Mary is in Westeros."

Taking notice of her sad tone, Ned locked their lips in a passionate kiss that literally sucked the air from her and thrusting into her, taking her completely by surprise he vowed –"We will see her again. I promise you."

"Ho-"

But she didn't have the chance to finish as he thrust more fiercely and Mary was overtaken by ecstasy that she completely forgot about the outside world.

* * *

When Edward woke, his legs hurt. He glanced at his wife. She was still asleep. He withdrew from her and she briefly stirred but there was a satisfied smirk on her face that told him that she'd taken a great part of him. With good fortune his seed had become fruitful in her womb and they'd be blessed with another child by early Summer.

He quickly dressed and went to meet his brother in the stables. "Fitting." Ned said to his younger brothers as Henry came after him. "This is where you and the she-wolf met and conspired to outshine our darling sister. It's fitting we all use this place to take her down from her pedestal."

"I don't just want her taken her down Ned, I want her to suffer. I want her to know the shame I've felt every day of my life since you two and mother told me the truth."

"You are not going to start on the blame again are you little brother?" Ned asked firmly.

Thomas however said with a smirk and playful tone. "No, you should be thankful Ned he's being practical about it, our little wee brother is all grown up." He said going to where Henry was standing and ruffling his hair.

"Ouch, stop that!" But that only encouraged his older brother. Henry finally pushed him off and tried to arrange his now messy hair.

Even Ned couldn't help but laugh. "Your hair looks like a bird's nest."

"More like hay." Thomas said laughing the loudest, as usual, of the brothers.

"Ha, ha, very funny but need I remind you Ned this is your hair too!"

"Mine is not so messy and it's better brushed. Mother always said you refused a good one, even from her when you escaped the servants."

Thomas nodded remembering how Dorothy would cover him while his mother searched the house frantically for Henry.

"The woman did not have a nice touch. She was always complaining about my appearance rather than praising it."

"She saw you as Ned's competition, good thing you did not turn out to be."

Henry was going to retort when Ned's glare reminded his younger siblings they had greater things to worry about.

"We are here to discuss Cersei Lannister's fall not engage in past memories although I have to side with Thomas in this." Thomas smiled triumphantly as he glanced at their younger brother, Henry.

Henry glared back but Thomas only smiled more.

"How do you propose we take down the Lannister witch?"

"Same way as she would take down all of us. She expects to behave as gentlemen but we are going to play her little game. We will not only drag her through the mud, we will scar her in a way she and the rest of England will be so ashamed of her that they will be forced to reject her."

"How do we know we are not going to make her the victim?" Henry inquired knowing that Cersei was very good at playing that role.

"Her crocodile tears will not impress anyone this time." He vowed and his smile twisted into a sadistic grin as he finished telling his brothers what awaited the former Queen of England and Westeros.

Even Thomas was surprised who knew her brother was capable of everything but this was unlike anything he would have ever expected from his brother. Yet, he liked this sadistic change. The bitch deserved it and if she was as good to please this would a most ironic punishment.

* * *

**_But it was not only_** Cersei that was punished. Ned added another name to the list as Cersei announced she wished to take one of her grandchildren with her to her usual progress to Yorkshire. It had been so since the Pilgrimage started, as a way to raise the image of the Tudors as magnanimous and merciful leaders who held no resentment in their heart, even for the North's treacherous leaders.  
Ned suggested Myrcella. He'd witnessed the girl's violent streak and knew if he told Mary, she would never forgive him and probably kill him with his own sword. But the girl needed to be taught a lesson.

As shameful as he felt though, Ned made sure that nothing would help to the girl. No physical harm that is. He sent rovers to make sure the men that would surprise them on the road did not harm his stepdaughter as they would harm Cersei.

When Cersei's carriage was stopped, she told her granddaughter to stay inside. Myrcella was already protesting, shouting and kicking when her grandmother's glare silenced her. She held her doll tight. Her only clue to the outside world were the shouting and her grandmother's screams that were soon swallowed by the thunder and the heavy rain that hit her carriage.

She was about to exit the carriage when the carriage door opened and she was greeted with a strange face that covered her mouth and told her to be silent. Her muffled screams went unheard. When it was all over, Myrcella was shaking but no tears would come from her eyes. _Even now, _he thought. _She will not cry._ She was as strong as the two women he loved. Truly she was both Cersei and Mary's daughter.

_My daughter._

"Uncle Jaime!" Myrcella asked surprised removing a strand of golden hair from her face, surprised to see her Uncle here and even more that she hadn't recognized him. "Wh-why are you here? What's happening?"

"They attempted to rape your grandmother and make you watch."

Myrcella shook her head then gasped as she thought of her grandmother and the screams she heard. "Is she … is she …"

"I am sorry Myrcella."

"No!" Myrcella hit her arms against his silver armored chest. "Why didn't you do anything?! You are Jaime Lannister. You could have cut through those men easily!"

"I am flattered you think so highly of me but I'm afraid I couldn't allow myself to do that."

"W-what … w-why?"

_Clearly she's mine._ Jaime thought. Like he, she was too slow at times.

"Your grandmother did many evil things, some sins can't be unpunished."

"How dare you?! She's your sister, my grandmother, your other half. I know all about you and the love you bare for her and my mother. I'm not stupid. I know you're my father and as such it is your duty to protect her, to protect us!" She emphasized on the 'us' part.

"I know." He said. "But I chose not to this time."

"She's your sister!"

"She's also done a lot of evil." Jaime said and Myrcella could see the pain in his eyes, _my eyes_ –she thought, as her eyes locked with his.

If only Jaime could tell her. He hadn't want to see the truth until he came secretly to England and still in disguise, attempted to surprise his sister in her bed when instead he found her, his other half, with not one but many men and she was saying to each how much she loved him and for the first time the truth dawned unto him. He was ashamed he hadn't put a stop to Ned Seymour and the German Queen's conspiracy.  
(He wasn't a fool like Ned Seymour thought. He'd suspected something was up and this was the sole reason why he came.)

But finding the truth like that had broken him. Yet Cersei was still part of him. He couldn't cut a part that was still him and vain as he was, he watched as the rovers surrounded her carriage but always, he took care that they didn't kill her or harm his other half, Myrcella.

"I don't care. She's been mother to me since my mother sent me here and since she married that man. Please Uncle Jaime, do something."

"I can't little lioness, it's already done."

Myrcella shed tears at last as her grandmother gave a high pierced scream that even all the mighty thunder was not enough to overshadow. Then she heard the sound of a donkey and she was about to cover her ears when Jaime told her to stay focused on his eyes.

She swore vengeance on whoever planned this. She had a good idea who but she knew better than to speak up so she kept her mouth shut the whole way as her Uncle Jaime along with the rest of the rovers, put on their dark cloaks and led their carriage to a monastery nearby where the monks took care of them and nursed the Queen Dowager back to health.

They sent a messenger back to London Borough where the Court had recently moved to.


	49. Cersei's Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs whom I do rule as their Goddess Supreme.**

**I want to thanks all my readers, reviewers, and everyone else who's shown an interest for, recommended, and followed this fic. Thanks to MimiDubois for revising the first part of this chapter and her support, go check out her prequel Viscount and the Pearl to Faith for duty.  
**

**Without further ado, R/R!**

* * *

**Cersei's Heir**

**~o~**

**"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie.**

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**  
**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**  
**Fallen angel, tell me why?**  
**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**  
**I see the angels,**  
**I'll lead them to your door**  
**There's no escape now**  
**No mercy no more**  
**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie.**  
**Could have been forever.**  
**Now we have reached the end.**

**This world may have failed you,**  
**It doesn't give you reason why.**  
**You could have chosen a different path in life.**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**  
**You took my heart,**  
**Deceived me right from the start.**  
**You showed me dreams,**  
**I wished they'd turn into real.**  
**You broke a promise and made me realize.**  
**It was all just a lie.**  
**Could have been forever.**  
**Now we have reached the end."**

**~ "Angels" by Within Temptation.**

* * *

_"Show them how it feels to lose someone they love."  
_

_~ Catelyn Stark; Game of Thrones S. 3_

* * *

**Spring - Fall 1546**

Myrcella bowed her head to her mother and her stepfather when they came to pick them up. She met her stepfather's eyes defiantly. _I know what you did and I'm not afraid._ They said.

* * *

"Sweeting." Mary wrapped her arms with her mother around Myrcella. It seemed like she was the one in need of comfort. Myrcella hated being seen as a cripple. She was not a cripple. She tore herself from their arms and sat at the opposite end. The horses' hooves were making it harder for her to remain composed. Just for that, she would refuse to speak to them.

How could her grandmother be so composed? She was the Queen. God's blood! She should at least show some anger! Those men did awful things to her and she just sits there without doing nothing but smile and inquire on her mother's health and the health of the child waiting in her belly.

At the last thought, Myrcella flared up. She would not have another Seymour mongrel pup crawling in her mother's arms, stealing all her love.

She vowed revenge and Myrcella was never one to back down from a promise.

* * *

Mary began having stomach cramps. Feeling her shake, Edward withdrew from her and asked her what was wrong. Mary did not have the time to answer.

She fell from their four-poster bed to the floor on her knees, clutching her stomach and screaming.

* * *

"Myrcella." Her lady grandmother called.

She looked at the packed trunks and her nearly deserted room. "You are leaving?"

She gave a curt nod.

"Where are you going?"

"That is for me to know. Her Majesty only said that I am to vacate these premises and live a happy retirement on the countryside. After what's happened, it will do me good."

Myrcella blinked back tears. No! Her grandmother could not leave. Cersei momentarily let down her guard but then as her granddaughter looked back up at her and Jaime and her eyes greeted her, Cersei steeled herself again.

"You did a terrible thing to your mother."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Myrcy. I know it was you. Your mother is crying frantically and your stepfather is blaming me –as usual." She added with a smile. She would not tell the girl although she could see it that she felt proud of what she did. But if only –Cersei thought- it hadn't involved her daughter.

"I did it for you, for what they did to you!"

"Oh child! Do you think I care what they did to me? They will get what is coming to them, you will make sure of it. But today you acted foolishly. You let your emotions get the best of you and for what? Do you think your stepfather won't fuck your mother again and plant his seed in her belly? Soon, you will have another one of his pups growing in her womb."

"Mayhap not." Said Myrcella with a sardonic smile. "Mayhap it will die as well-" But Cersei raised her hand ordering her to be silent before she could finish. She rapped on the window and beckoned her to sit next to her on the bed.

"I don't want her to be with child anymore."

"I know you don't but that's the natural way of things. She and your stepfather will keep fucking until they have another child to make up for the one you killed."

At the word 'kill' her face contorted in horror.

Cersei smiled and soothingly said, running her fingers through Myrcella's beautiful golden mane. "There is nothing wrong in killing when it's done correctly but you were a fool. You don't strike the hand that feeds unless …" she waited for her granddaughter to finish the sentence for her.

"Unless the hand turns against you."

"Yes. Wisely spoken my love. I couldn't have said it better myself. But you know what would make for a good, justifying, self-gratifying revenge?" Myrcy shook her head. "Avoiding your mother grief and joy."

Myrcy knit her eyebrows in confusion. "How?"

"You don't want your stepfather to seed in her; that will be unavoidable. He will keep fucking and fucking until she loses all use of her legs but if she were not to have another child … then you wouldn't have to worry anymore and your mother would not have to suffer."

Cersei whispered in her ear then they went to see her mother and offer her their condolences. Then, when all was said and done, Cersei said her farewells to the entire family who were there to see her depart.

Myrcella waved at her from her window. She didn't cry, she promised her grandmother she would be strong and **she was**.

* * *

Mary picked up her babe. A babe no longer –she thought sadly. She shouldn't be hurting. She had lost countless other babes when she and Ned were still lovers. But _this_, this was a special case. This would be her tool to use against Melissandre and her proof that her god had no more power than her mother's gods or her native English one.

Since Melissandre's arrival though (she'd come with Jaeherys and unfortunately she hadn't followed him on his departure); all her prophecies had become a reality and now _this._

Mary placed the nearly two year old on his crib. "Mother." He said perfectly without any baby accent or mispronunciation. He was perfect. _Perhaps too perfect._

"He is." Melissandre answered her thoughts.

"Lady Melissandre. I didn't realize you were standing there."

"I'm sorry if I scared Your Royal Grace."

"Please, I am not Queen anymore, call me by my English title."

"Your Grace then. What a beautiful child the Lord has blessed you." Melissandre said going to her son. Mary wanted her out. Young Mary already had her influence, she didn't want her influence on her youngest son as well; but unlike his older brother who had wailed and tried to wiggle from her grasp when he was born; Christian did not. In fact, he was more welcoming to her, a complete stranger than his own mother.

"Christian, son, that's enough, you'll tire Lady Melissandre-" Her son snuggled closer to the red priestess' chest and looked away from his mother. As he did, Mary imagined his eyes glowed red. She shook her head and decided she must still be weary.

She left the nursery room and returned to her apartment where her maids undressed her and lay her down.

"My lady? … Mary?" Her friend looked up. "Are you alright?"

Mary shook her head. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd felt the child within her grow. Dr. Butts, Linacre and every other physician swore she was fine and then she suddenly lost it! "I don't know Susan. I dreamed of my baby the night I lost it. Edward woke me up, he said we were going to name her Margery after his mother. We were so happy then we started making love but …then …" she broke into tears. "my beautiful baby … It was so well-formed. It had all its five toes and five fingers on each hand. If you could had seen her."

"I am sure she would have grown to be as beautiful as you." Susan said embracing her friend.

"When Mary was born, I was so happy. I've had many sons but I wanted to have a daughter. A little girl Ned and I could raise together but fate is so cruel."

"Nay. 'Twas not meant to be. You must look at the bright side. Always look at the bright side, Mary. The Lord gives us tests, it's the only way He sees who is worthy of heaven and who isn't. You've proven yourself to him many times."

"If that were true my dear Susan, I have already been condemned to a fiery pit."

"No, don't say that. God knows of your suffering and as he is just he is also merciful and understanding."

"You can't really believe that. The Old Faith says he is a punishing God, the New Faith says he is forgiving but not without living a life of suffering, evil or good, whatever fate He has planned for us and neither of us can escape it."

"True but Faiths are ruled by men, He is not." Susan pointed out sliding her hand to her friend's flat stomach. "You will have many more children."

"Nay, Susan. After this one I highly doubt I will ever carry another child."

"How can you be certain? God will-"

"No Susan He will not. His will has been trumped by that red witch's god." Mary said bitterly.

"Lady Melissandre's heathen god is no more real than your mother's gods."

"That is where you are wrong Susan. I am afraid He is and his prophecy that a Queen of England shall be burned for her sins has already come to pass, just as her other prophecy that I shall never have any more children after Christian."

* * *

"Hello mother, I brought you flowers."

"Oh. Thank you, Myrcy."

"What's the matter?" Myrcella cocked her head. "You don't like them?"

"No, I do, it's just … I'm still sad for your sister."

Myrcella said nothing. She felt little regret. That girl was going to take her mother's attention and she needed it more than ever, now that her lady grandmother was gone. _**Thanks to the Seymours.  
**__And the Queen –_her mind added. But Myrcella offered no reply.  
She always knew the Queen and Queen Dowager never saw eye to eye. But going as far as causing her grandmother's degradation? She didn't think her capable.

**It had to be** **the Seymours.**

She placed her hand on top of hers; however, her mother felt no warmth. "I am very tired Myrcy, why don't you go outside and play with your cousins?"

"But mother, I am too old to play. I am a big girl now."

Mary chuckled ruffling her daughter's hair. "I know you are but one is never too old to play. Please? For me?"

"Alright, if that makes you feel better. I will."

Mary thanked her and kissed her daughter's forehead then adjusted her French hood. "Go on then."

Myrcella went to the gardens and picked fresh white and red roses to give to her mother later. She was not interested in playing with her cousins, even if her mother was watching. She wanted to be with her mother and just with her to make her see how much she loved and needed her.

**~o~**

Ned gave Mary a sleeping draught. He watched Myrcella from their window. After she'd gone he came out of his hiding place behind the curtains balling his fists. He was so disgusted with the girl and annoyed at his wife's naivety.

How could she not see what was in front of her? Everything from her careless smile, her eyes and her appearance overall, screamed murder! He was going to take matters into his own hands as he always did and teach that little murderess a lesson.

**~o~**

Myrcella sprinkled the potion her lady grandmother had given her in the roses' petals. It would prevent His Grace's seed from being planted in her fertile womb. Anyone else who inhaled it if they were already with child could be affected but Myrcella did not give a fig about anyone else. All she cared for was her mother.

"Mother. Mother, I went to play just as you told me. I brought you flowers. Mother?"

"She is asleep Your Highness." Ned said calmly coming from out of the shadows. Myrcella jumped in surprise.

"Your Grace! You scared me." She brought a hand to her chest, her heart was beating fast. She saw an empty vase next to her grandmother's bed on top of her drawer and walked towards it. "I will just leave these here."

"Wait." Myrcella didn't turned, she brought her hands to the front of her dress and waited for the inevitable.

_I will get punished. A simple reprimand, and then he will go on to turn me against my mother._ But her mother loved her, more than young Mary or any of her royal siblings. She was the one royal her mother got to stay with and live. And, she was adopted into this country by its people and her Uncle and his children; she wouldn't leave.

Ned walked to her, his balled fists held tight. All he could see was the image of his dead child and it gave him strength for what he was about to do.

He violently spun her and shook her. "I know what you did. You are evil and unkind and don't smile like you've done some grace, that pathetic smile will not save you this time. You think you can do whatever you like when you want. You are wrong about that."

"What are you going to do to me?" Myrcella asked, her voice daring him to strike her.

_She wants me to._

If Ned struck her then her mother would see the violent man he was and would leave him.

But Ned's mind, working fast and already two steps ahead of her; made him shake his head. "I will not give you the satisfaction of my fists although judging by your grandmother, or should I say your Aunt? I believe you love a little violence yourself."

"Does that mean, you are going to leave me alone?"

Ned shook his head. "No Myrcella, you don't deserve your jewels, even my attention but I know the one punishment you do deserve and the one punishment that you will live regretting for the rest of your life until you grow fat and old and your beauty fades away and becomes the reminder of the creature you once were."

"Speak plainly, Your Grace. I am not one of your counselors you can threaten. I am the Princess of-"

"I know exactly what you are. Your father is Jaime Lannister and like him you bear his complete arrogance."

"My father is the late King, His Grace, Joeffrey Baratheon, the first of his name."

"You want me to treat you like an adult then let us stop the pretenses. I know what you did and what you are capable of doing if I let you go. But" he added strongly seeing her smirk return, "if I were to send you away…" He let the thought linger. Unfortunately it did nothing to scare Myrcella.

"My mother would not let you. She and my Uncle, His Majesty, love me and they would never allow it. Besides, you are a mere Duke, son of a Wiltshire knight, while I am a Princess of the Blood however way you want to twist the truth; my word carries more weight than yours. And in any case it makes no difference. It will be my mother and His Majesty's decision and both of us have no power there."

"You are wrong just as you are wrong about many things. I can't influence His Majesty to send you back but Her Majesty can."

"Her Majesty can do no such thing."

"On the contrary Myrcella, His Majesty is under the influence of Queen Anna and she and I will see that your presence is no longer tolerated."

"You think I will sit idly while my mother continues to debase herself with you?"

"You are one persistent wench I will give you that. But by the end of the day you are just a young woman and women have the same value everywhere no matter what their status. I will see you suffer and I promise you, you will suffer."

"And how do you intend to that Your Grace?" She asked with the same arrogant tone he had heard very often from her true father, Ser Jaime Lannister. "What _horrible_ fate you have planned for me, my lord?" She asked then afterwards laughed.

Ned's lip twisted into a sadistic smile. How he would enjoy hitting the little wench, but he would enjoy the fate that awaited her even more. "You, my sweet, will be bonded in marriage to Baron Cromwell, Lord Essex's only son and heir and I will be there to make sure he consummates the marriage and I will be delighted when he deflowers you."

"Is that it? A husband? Truly, my lord, you are losing your touch. A husband can't take my liberty away. Freedom is mine to give and to take and I'm not scared by what one common man's son may do to me. My will is strong as my grandmother, my aunt, and my mother was before you came."

He smirked. How he would enjoy this indeed.

"You are wrong but if that is your answer then so be it, suffer the consequences but just remember Your Highness, it is I and Her Majesty who now hold your life in the balance." He let her go and watched her walk away then he took the vase with the flowers she brought and before Mary woke up, he tossed them into the fire.

* * *

"Sister."

"Harold." Mary acknowledged taking his hands. "Please sit. I'm not a cripple to be tended and gawked at. I am still within my mental capabilities." She said kissing both his cheeks. "Look at you. So grown. You look like Uncle Jaime but there is father in those eyes."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"No, but I see how you still look at other women."

"I haven't slept with them."

"No but you think of them sometimes." Mary gave a dry laugh. "I guess you can't change human nature, can you?"

"No but you can control it. I control my urges by thinking of Anna. Just being with her … I cannot explain it, words are not to explain the love we feel."

"And that love, lives us through your children. Congratulations on your recent child. She's a beautiful daughter." Mary said and Harold knowing what went through her mind said –"No one could have predicted it. It was God's will."

"No, it was Melissandre's god's will. Her red god and her prophecy killed my baby."

"Mary, we are all sorry what happened but you have to move on. I know how much you wanted this child but you still have your daughter, Myrcella and Mary-"

"Myrcella looks up to our mother and young Mary … it's like I barely know her at all. Her letters all say how great Melissandre is, Lady Melissandre this, Lady Melissandre that. It's sickening. I wanted this daughter for me but now." She threw her hands in the air. "You are right, I should move on. It's hopeless anyways."

"It's not." He placed a hand on her shoulder to placate her. "Sister when we were all little, before Joanna went to Cleves to marry, before Thomas married Lady Stark, before I or you married for that matter; it was you –when mother was not around- who was our strength."

"You flatter me but I could not have been so strong if it wasn't for you. You reminded me of what was important." Mary said kissing his cheek again.

"Sister" he caressed her cheek. Of all his siblings, she was the only one he ever felt close to. She was beautiful, the embodiment of every princely virtue and he wondered how England would have been if she was born a man. No doubt it would have been a nation to both fear and respect.  
Albeit she and their lady mother told him he was a ruler to fear, respect and to be loved, he believed it was Mary who was born with the soul of both a man and a King. "No one deserves more to be a mother than yourself. There will be other children. I promise you. No one knows God's will but God. You always said that, remember, when you used to please father? But I suspect that you never believed it. You always went against Vives and our tutors' teachings."

"It's good that you remember." She said returning the kind smile. "Harold, if I have another child I want you and Anna to stand as her godparents."

"It shall be our honor but you should leave this in the Lord's hands. He will decide for you."

"I hope so." Mary said then repeated "I truly hope so" clutching her brother's hand.

* * *

There was an old saying: God will provide. For the wicked this was true. God did provide and his bounty was fruitful.

Myrcella had a splendid wedding and when Gregory bedded her, it didn't hurt as much as she feared.

Her stepfather smiled behind the curtains as he and the Archbishop waited for the curtains to be drawn out and have proof of the consummation. The pain would come in time.

It was as Mary told her husband before finishing him off, nine years ago. The slow knife, the knife that waits years that quietly slips through the bones is the one that hurts the most.

Ned sped the process the morning after when he knew Myrcella intended to plead her case to her Uncle. The Queen would be there and he would not hear her.

Meanwhile as Gregory dressed Myrcella came into his room, naked, attempting to seduce him. All men were the same, she learned from her grandmother. They only saw a naked body and they threw themselves at it.

"My lord-" she said sliding her hands underneath his chemise.

"Stop right there."

"Gregory, you're hurting me!" She squealed trying to free her hands from his grip but he was too strong for her.

"You think I am a fool. I married you so my father would be closer to the King and he would never fall from grace."

"B-but your gifts …"

"But your gifts" He mocked. "You should be thankful I agreed to marry you. If it were me I would have chosen a more suitable bride like your surrogate sister, your cousin, Cecily."

"Her! You would chose that bastard over me?! What does she have?"

"Grace for one and she loves your mother more than you ever will. Love is a concept you will never know and I doubt you even want to know it."

"His Grace has poisoned your mind against me. Don't you see this is all a ploy so he can stay in power? He cares nothing for you or your family. He only wants to see me ruined. If you let me, I can help you. You and I can bring my lady grandmother, the Queen back into the King, His Majesty's good graces-" He shook her fiercely.

"Stop this! I know what your little game is. You want me to free your lady grandmother, well that's not going to happen. Your lady grandmother is finished and by killing your sister you've only strengthen the bond that already existed between your mother and Mistress Seymour."

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

"Refuse all you want. You know I speak the truth."

Myrcella raised her hand and responded the only way she knew how, she slapped him.

Gregory frowned. Nobody had ever treated him this way. He'd never been a victim of physical abuse, even with his father when he misbehaved. Suddenly he wished to grab her by the hair and toss her out the window but no. Gregory was better than that. Against his basic nature, he took a deep breath and waited five seconds for his anger to dissipate then he said in a clear and firm voice. "I am not going to force myself to you but I will expect you to follow my will. You will not leave without my permission, you will not send letters or speak to anyone, including your lady mother, and in the rare case I do allow you to send a letter I will read it beforehand."

"That's unfair. I will not stand for it!"

"You will have to, _sweetheart_ because we are married and I'm your master now and your first duty is to obey me."

Myrcella took the first thing she spotted and threw it at his face but he was quick and evaded it.

"Fiend! Snake! I will not be kept here like some animal. I am Her Highness Myrcella Baratheon, a Princess of the Blood. You are nothing but a commoner's grandson, a commoner's son, you are nobody!" She screamed searching for other things to grab, she threw everything she could find at him but her aim was as poor as her threats.

"Be still woman!"

"I am not your woman. I am your wife and your Mistress, your better. It should be you who bows to ME."

Gregory rolled his eyes and kept evading her attempts to hurt him until she grew tired and collapsed on her knees on the soft mattress, crying out of frustration, beating her fists against the sheets. "I hate you. I shall never love you. I swear I shall hate you and you shall rue the day you married me for the rest of your days."

"Believe me _Your Highness_, I am already regretting it." Gregory said calmly, biting his lip. He couldn't help but find her antics very amusing. Clearly, his life would never be dull again.

* * *

"Lady Melissandre is going home. I thought you should know." He said to his wife, suckling her nipples.

She moaned, closing her eyes to feel more pleasure.

"That is pleasant news."

"And you know what that means? No more Kings, no more Queens, no more royals, no more priests and pesky priestess to contend with; it's just you and me."

"Yes." Mary said pushing the back of her head against her pillow. A spasm shot through her body as he moved his lips between her legs and sucked on her sweet nectar.

"Ned." She held on tightly, gripping the bed sheets, bubbles of sweat that formed in her foreheads as he continued to consume her.

She felt she was on the verge of a major explosion when he came up and thrust his lance inside her. "Ah!" She smiled the morning after finding their bodies still intertwined. She could feel it (this time she was certain) as she slid her hands down her belly, that his seed was growing inside her.

**A child**, she prayed. **_A daughter_** –she hoped.


	50. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to GRRM, History and Hirst' interpretation of the Tudors. I do however rule as Goddess Supreme with my OCs and my plot ;)**

**I cannot give enough thanks to those people who stood by me and supported me, they believed in me when no one did, and the same gratitude goes to my reviewers. It's been a great ride and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please leave your comment below.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**~o~**

**"****How the hell did we wind up like this?**  
**Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed**  
**And try turn the tables**

**I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase**  
**Lately there's been too much of this**  
**But don't think it's too late**

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as**  
**You know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**

**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway**  
**That we could end up saying**  
**Things we've always needed to say**  
**So we could end up staying**  
**Now the story's played out like this**  
**Just like a paperback novel**  
**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**  
**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as**  
**You know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**  
**Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed**  
**And try to turn the tables**  
**Now the story's played out like this**  
**Just like a paperback novel**  
**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**  
**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

**Nothing's wrong, just as long as**  
**You know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**I'm gonna make it all right but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**I know you're wondering when"**

**~ "Someday" by Nickelback**

* * *

_"Happiness in the ordinary sense is not what one needs in life, though one is right to aim at it. The true satisfaction is to come through and see those whom one loves come through."_

_~ E. M. Forster_

* * *

"Mary." Edward said, going over to the bed.

She smiled at him. It was a warm and kind smile as the child wriggled, eager to be free. "Say hello to your new daughter, my lord."

Ned's eyes blurred as he felt tears escaping from his eyes. The baby wiggled as she felt another presence. She was wary at first but when their eyes locked she stopped her struggle and raised her arms. Her first command; Ned obeyed and picked her up. He cradled her gently.

"My sweet heart." She could not make up nor replace the hurt and the child they lost, but she marked a new beginning for him and Mary.

* * *

The birth of the Princess of England and Queen Dowager of Westeros was marked with sadness.

For every life, there must be a price to pay. Nothing in this word –Melissandre had often said- came free. Everything must have a price. And the price in this case was Melisandre herself.

Ned had gone to her and demanded her to withdraw her prophecy. He as much as his wife wanted to prove Melissandre wrong but more than anything, he wanted to prove to his stepdaughter that her plans for ruining their happiness had failed and he and Mary would still sire more children.

Melissandre had agreed to his demands –for a price. The price she said was blood.

What she didn't say before she died was the second part of her prophecy that Ned found too late. A Queen of England would be burned, that had been Cersei when her reputation had been ruined and she was expelled from royal residence and forced to go on seclusion. The second prophecy concerned his wife with the loss of her child and that she would never again have a child after Christian, unless his blood and Melissandre's was shed.

Mary knew Ned would have done anything to protect their family. His final letter to her before he rode with the rest of the armies to defend the last English territory in France had been puzzling but it left her with no doubt that he had loved her and their children and that if he should not return, he gave her permission to remarry whomever she wanted and whenever she wanted. She was not restricted by any law, man's or God's to any period of mourning. This had been his final will when he sent a separate letter to Her Majesty, Queen Anna who had once again stood as Regent while her husband went to fight, seeking old glory in the town of Bologne, France. He only asked her that she would never forget him and watch over Julian, Christia and little Catherine.

Their youngest daughter thrived under her mother and her royal godparents' care. She was known as the Tudor Rose, after her Aunt, Joanna Tudor who'd gone to marry the Duke of Cleves years ago. She and the Duke had four children, three who survived, since. Two girls and one boy, the boy named Heinrich in honor of her late father.

Cersei did not live long after her banishment to see her daughter overcome the death of her husband. A woman without power, wealth and position was nothing in this world. And she died abandoned, forgotten by everything and everyone she knew. Except for Mary. To the end of her days, her daughter was there with her and it was in those wretched days that her presence reminded Cersei that everything she did, good or evil –depending from one's perspective- had been worth it.

"Mother" Mary spun around to meet her eldest daughter, the former Princess of Westeros and Duchess of Essex and Baroness Cromwell's face. "Gregory and Catherine are waiting in the carriage with Aunt Dorna and Aunt Janei."

"Yes, I know. Tell them I will be with them shortly." Her daughter nodded and went to join her husband and the rest of their family to tell them to wait a little longer.

Mary smiled as she watched her daughter join their family. She wondered how she and Gregory could still be together even after all the arguments and disagreements between them. Knowing Myrcella, it was probably power she relished. He was not a Prince and much less of noble stock, but he was part of the new aristocracy. His father had been the legendary Earl of Essex who'd risen to power on his intelligence and being two step ahead of everyone like her Ned alone.

Thinking of her husband again she could not help but shed more tears. Everyone she knew from the old days was gone. Gone to a better world, she'd like to believe.

Christian had moved to Westeros and became one of his older half brother, Jaeherys, top advisers and eventually rose to become Hand of the King. He was the first foreigner to ever achieve such a feat and for his good services he was given the Iron Islands and Highgarden after these had rebelled and Jaeherys dealt with every member of their family with the same justice his grandfather and great grandfather, the two Henrys of England, would have done.  
Julian had retired and taken his father's seat in the countryside, not wanting anything to do with politics. He married his childhood sweetheart and surrogate sister, Cecily Seymour. Their marriage was a happy one and despite the Seymours had never welcomed Cecily back into their family, they were forced to welcome her children once she'd done her duty and given her son and heir to carry on the Seymour name and inherit the vast lands and holdings his grandfather had won through his marriage to her.  
Mary smiled at the fond memories she and her second husband and soul-mate had shared. There had always been obstacles and forces opposing their happiness but their love had conquered all.

"This is for you love." Mary said taking off the necklace he'd given her for thirty seventh birthday, before she'd given birth to Catherine, and placing it on top of his sarcophagus. _Someday I will lay here next to him._ And in their death they would be together at last, forever, undisturbed by war, family, famine or intrigue. They would rest **together **in peace.

She kissed the tip of her golden heart-shaped necklace where inside held a miniature portrait of all of their family, including Jaeherys who never stopped regarding Ned as a father figure. He had been more a father than his true father who had gone into history as a strict King but in reality had been nothing but a brute, a wife-beater and a sick, twisted soul.

"Good bye my love." She said although it was not a goodbye, not entirely. They would see each other again, just not yet.

* * *

Young Mary, the new priestess for the growing cult of her late mentor and surrogate mother, Rh'llor, stood next to her aging brother, and even older Uncle, Jaeherys and Harold respectively as she and the Christian and Catholic priests and the Great Septon performed the rites of their respective religions to honor the fallen Princess.

She had been born a Princess. Meant for greatness. At her birth, Katherine of Aragon had whispered the words "Queen" and "she will rule over empires." But her words were forgotten as she closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

Nobody could have anticipated that Cersei Lannister, a woman who cared for no one but herself could have taken the Spanish Infanta's daughter under her wing and defended her against Katherine's enemies and the Princess' own. Nobody could have anticipated that this girl, this insignificant girl would indeed rule over empires and marry two of the greatest men ever known. One a terrible and sadistic one but considered a great one by many and the other one, a true great one who had loved her to the end of his day.

It was a short time they were married compared to everything they had endured but a short time that was well-spent without regrets and resentments. Both left this world knowing that they would see each other in the next one and with that knowledge her offspring also said farewell to their mother with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Myrcella stayed the longest. She wanted to tell her mother she was sorry. She never had the chance. Gods only knew that there were many opportunities for her to say so but she was always angry. Why should she even apologize for something she had no control? She knew if her mother had that pup that it would supplant her in her affections. She would stop being her favorite child.

Yet it had all been in vain. Her mother had given birth ten months later to a healthy, bouncy, baby girl. Her half-sister, Catherine. Named after her birth mother.

Unlike the child she'd killed, Myrcella saw no threat in Catherine. The girl was so different from her, red-haired, dark grey eyed, she was a Tudor through and through. They were as different from each other as night and day, including in their personalities. Myrcella was a lady but blunt and with an indomitable will while her sister was pleasant and showed nothing but kindness to her fellow Christian.  
There were times when Myrcella envied her but that envy died when her first child came. She named her son James after her true father and Uncle, the great Jaime Lannister. The greatest silver knight that ever lived.

"I wish I could say I am sorry but I am not. I came here to confess my crime but I don't expect absolution from you nor the gods, old and new or the Almighty. I know what I did was wrong but I did it for you. I loved you more than lady grandmother Cersei; I was afraid to lose you mama." Myrcella said, leaving all formalities aside. She kissed the top of her mother's sarcophagus. The likeness was uncanny. It was as if she was seeing her mother. The stonemasons had captured her youth and beauty that never seemed to fade away, even with age.

"Rest mother." She said putting one red rose in the middle of her stone hands, then leaving and going to join her husband and other mourners as they journeyed back to Greenwich where more ceremonies would be held in her honor.

"Do you miss her?" Julian asked her that night before they all went to their respective apartments. He was not accompanied by his wife. Cecily remained behind in Wolf Hall as she entered confinement. This would be her fifth pregnancy.

She found it ironic. Wolf Hall had been the seat of power for all Seymours. Sir John had left it on his will it would go the eldest son, his acknowledged heir, Julian's father. Soon after he and Cecily married, she had made the house bigger. It was now one of the wealthiest and more impressive sights to behold and it was all hers.

"Sometimes." Myrcella confessed, smiling openly to her brother. He was handsome as sin. More the pity, she thought, that he's my brother. But hadn't Targaryens been brothers and sisters too and still they managed to create one of the greatest dynasties in history?

No, she shook her head mentally. She would not. She loved Gregory and even when he buried himself in his work, she would not betray him.

"I always miss her. She and father always imagined I would follow in their footsteps."

"You still could."

"Nay, it's too late for that and in any case I do not wish to. I saw how it often created division amongst our family and I do not wish that kind of life for me or my children."

"It could still come. Your oldest son, Victor, recently graduated from Cambridge, first of his class and the youngest lawyer I might add. He could be the next Wiltshire wolf."

"A lot of things could happen that make him change his mind. Our Uncle is dying and his son will soon succeed him, plots are already brewing."

"You can't keep them hidden away from court life, your children are half Lannister, Tudor and Tratasmara, plots and intrigues are in their blood, besides, what is Courth without a good plot?" She said with a grin, taking his hands.

He chuckled. "You are right, but as long as I live I will make sure they will not form part of this life." He said then released her hands and came forward, kissing both her cheeks. "Goodnight sister, sleep well. Mother looks after us now."

"Julian, you were always the dreamer."

"And you were always her angel and to answer your last question, the answer is yes, she forgives you."

Her eyebrows knit, her mouth agape.

Julian gave a merry chuckle and held his hand up. "There is no need to explain, I always knew and so did mother. She was not an emotional wreck as you and father believed. After Uncle Jaime died he revealed your secret. She was distraught at first but she understood and she told me to tell you before she died that she forgives you."

Myrcella's mouth was still opened. Her mother knew … All this time she had carried his big weight on her shoulders and her mother could have easily removed it. Her eyes met Julian's and he read her unspoken thoughts.

"She didn't want to trouble you. You were happy with Gregory. You had wealth, jewels, power, everything you always loved and you had just given birth to your fourth child. Mother didn't want to make your life bitter."

"She could have told me. I've spent countless nights-"

"It's in the past now Myrcella. What's done is done and nothing we say or do can remedy it."

"Spoken like a true Lannister." Myrcella said bitterly, still angry that her mother had kept this secret and that her Uncle Jaime could not keep hers.

"Myrcy." He said taking a step forward and cupping her face in his hands. "If you only knew how alike you two are. Mother always focused too much in the past and it almost destroyed her. Do not follow in her footsteps. She would want you to be happy."

"I just … I just …"

"Yes?"

She turned away. It finally dawned on to her all the evil she'd done, the evil she wished on her family, her siblings, her own flesh and blood and for what? For her own selfish desires, none of which had been of much value. Her family had been all that truly mattered and only until now when the most important person in her life was gone, did she realize this.

Their eyes met again and this time there were tears on her eyes. "I just wanted her to love me."

"She did love you Myrcy. You are the one daughter from Westeros she got to keep and you were also the reminder of the man who comforted her when no one could, when she was all alone and had to endure her first husband's presence in Westeros."

"I wish I could have known sooner then I wouldn't have done those awful things."

"Hush now Myrcy." He said cleaning her tears with his handkerchief. "It's all in the past and it's all been forgiven."

"Not by me. How can I look myself in the mirror knowing what I did was wrong and more so that my mother knew and she forgave me and I was too blinded by my selfish desires to realize that what I did was wrong and selfish?"

"I wish I could give you the right answer but I can't. We all have to forge our own paths. Do you think our Aunt, Queen Margaret of Scotland did not suffer when she met face to face with our lady grandmother, Cersei Lannister? Or our Aunt, Princess Mary when her son and heir, our Uncle Henry died? They've all suffered and they all overcame that suffering by learning to acknowledge their own fault and forgiving their enemies. You can't live on what ifs and maybes; you have to live on the present."

"But how? I don't think I can overcome this-"

He put two fingers to her lips. "Mother believed in you. When everyone was against it, she sent you to England because she knew you would survive the political climate and you have."

She closed her eyes then opened them, seeing for the first time as they locked gazes, the image of her mother in his eyes.

He withdrew his hands and walked her to her apartments. "You should probably head back too. I wouldn't want someone starting a rumor brother and sister…"

He laughed shaking his head. "I don't think anyone buys into that anymore and in any case my wife is not the jealous type." He winked at her. "Have a good night sleep sister."

"You too and give my best regards to your wife."

"She will probably love that." He jested anticipating what his wife would say once he told her she comforted Myrcella.

"I know that's what I'm hoping." Myrcella said with a wicked grin. They stood in silence, looking at each other for the longest time. They had lost the person that meant most to them and it had brought them closer yet in spite of what he told her, the past still haunted them and they couldn't forget their rivalries. So they gave each other a cold farewell and after Myrcella closed the doors to her chambers, he returned to his. Falling asleep in his velvet cushioned chair, he revisited the memories of his childhood when they had been safe from intrigue, war, and above all death.

He reveled in those happy memories. His parents were smiling as they put Catherine on the ground and she took her first footsteps. Then looking around him he noticed she and Christian had disappeared and it was only him and his parents. They were now beckoning him to come forward. "Come Julian, it's time you come home and join us."

"We missed you son." His father added.

And without any care for the living he took a step forward and joined his parents.


End file.
